Holding Out For You Russian Translation
by OOEsStoryTranslations
Summary: summary: После развода Белла вместе со своим сыном начинает новую жизнь. Вскоре она знакомится с красивым доктором, который пережил потерю и теперь воспитывает двоих детей. Эта история учит находить силы в тяжелой ситуации, и снова полюбить.
1. Покидая ЛаПуш

**От автора: Все что вязано с сумерками принадлежит Стефани Майер, я лишь позволяю себе немного играть с характерами героев.**

**Это история близка и дорога моему сердцу, потому что я люблю полуостров Монтерей и разделяю любовь Беллы и Эдварда к Калифорнийскому побережью, надеюсь вы тоже. *улыбочка***

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

**Глава**** 1.** **Leaving** **La** **Push/ ****Покидая****Ла****-****Пуш**

**Белла Свон-Блэк**

– Сет, иди сюда, собери уже, наконец, свой Lego, – после моего окрика сын бесшумно возвратился в комнату

– Где ты был? – сейчас у него было такое лицо, словно он сделал что-то плохое.

– Мама, не сердись, пожалуйста, – я вздохнула, так как всякий раз, когда он начинал разговор со слов «не сердись» – это не сулило ничего хорошего. Скрестив руки на груди, я терпеливо ждала, пока мой сын наберется храбрости и расскажет мне, что случилось.

– Я немного повредил твоих дельфинов, – я беззвучно застонала. Дельфинов папа подарил мне на выпускной, когда я закончила Калифорнийский Университет Монтерея. Это была фигура из дутого стекла высотой 12 дюймов, изображающая дельфинов, перепрыгивающих через волну. Я закрыла глаза, не уверенная в том, что хочу слышать ответ на следующий вопрос.

– Как это произошло? – прошептала я. Открыв глаза, я увидела своего кающегося семилетнего ребенка. Его голова была понуро опущена, взгляд уткнулся в ботинки, а руки засунуты в карманах джинс.

– Ну… Коннер гулял, и тут я заметил, что он перепрыгнул через ограждение, – глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил. – Я хотел поймать его, прежде чем он убежит, но Бадди заметил его первым и начал преследовать. Если бы я не прыгнул на него, Бадди съел бы Коннера, – я закатила глаза. Бадди был псом охотничьей породы, очень умным, кроме случаев с лягушками. Он съедал их за раз, а потом, через десять минут, они начинали проситься обратно.

Я подала ему знак рукой продолжать. – Я задел ножку стола, и он наклонился. Мне очень жаль, мама. Знаю, тебе очень нравились эти дельфины, – его глаза наполнились слезами, и весь мой гнев тотчас же испарился. Бедный ребенок, он и так пролил слишком много слез за эти два года.

– Все в порядке Сет, пойди уже, собери свой конструктор, коробку отдай дедушки Чарли, чтобы он положил её в грузовик, – он подошел ко мне и обхватил своими ручками за талию.

– Мне действительно очень жаль, мама, – прорыдал он в мою футболку. Проведя пальцами по его коротким, черным, как уголь, волосам, я обняла сына покрепче.

– Все хорошо сладкий, – я отстранилась и послала ему улыбку «Ты прощен». – А теперь бегом собираться, отправляемся через несколько минут. – Он отстранился и побежал в свою комнату. Вздохнув, я представила, какой беспорядок ждет меня в гостиной.

– Эй, Беллз, ты будешь, брать этот столовый набор или нет? – я посмотрела на своего бывшего мужа и была поражена охватившей меня ностальгией.

– Нет, можешь оставить его себе, на прошлой неделе я уже увезла другой набор, поменьше, – он кивнул, но посмотрел на меня так, как будто хотел сказать что-то еще. Я подняла руку вверх, останавливая его, прежде чем он успел заговорить.

– Давай не сейчас. Сет находится в соседней комнате, мы можем поговорить внизу, – он кивнул и быстро вышел, оставляя меня в нашей бывшей спальне. Единственная вещь, которая осталась здесь – королевским размеров кровать; мы купили её сразу, как только поженились. Я не хотела, что бы она напоминала мне о том, что мы вытворяли на этом матраце, и еще хуже, о том, что он делает на этой кровати _с ней_.

После пяти лет брака я ушла от Джейка из-за того, что он все время пытался управлять мной. Это случилось почти два года назад. Мы с Сетом жили у отца, мне казалось, что так Джейк поймет всю серьезность моих слов, когда я говорила, что не могу больше жить по его «правилам».

Память настойчиво хранит тот день, когда я потеряла последнюю надежду на воссоединение семьи. Я без предупреждения приехала домой, чтобы поговорить о последней выходке, что устроил наш сын. Джейк не открывал, и тогда я воспользовалась своим ключом. А, услышав стоны, доносящиеся из спальни, мне сразу стало понятно, чем он был так занят. Я стояла посередине кухни и не верила, слишком потрясенная происходящим.

Видимо, у моих ног был собственный ум, поскольку они привели меня к дверям спальни. Опустив ладонь на ручку двери, я медленно открыла её. Все мои подозрения подтвердились, как только я увидела обнажённую спину своего мужа, трахающего темноволосую красотку. Я задержала дыхание и не смогла пошевелиться.

Голова Джейка начала поворачиваться и, когда его глаза встретились с моим пристальным взглядом, он застыл. Я быстро развернулась и побежала к автомобилю, стараясь вытравить увиденное из головы. Заведя двигатель грузовичка, выехала на дорогу. В зеркале заднего вида, отразился мой муж, в одной лишь простыне выбегающий из дома.

Эти воспоминания хранятся глубоко в моей памяти. Еще несколько месяцев назад мысль о предательстве Джейка вызывала во мне болезненные воспоминания о потерянной любви. Теперь же, мне грустно только оттого, что у моего сына не будет двоих родителей, живущих в одном доме.

Больше всех в нашей ситуации пострадал Сет. Он всегда был любопытным ребенком, попадающим в разные курьёзные ситуации. Но после того как мы расстались, все его выходки были нацелены лишь на привлечение внимания к себе. Отнимать у него отца я не хотела. Пусть Джейк не был идеальным мужем, но он любил и обожал Сета. _Но что ещё мне оставалось?_

_Сейчас я ничего не могу изменить_. Наша жизнь сделала крутой поворот, и нас ждёт Калифорния. Один профессор из моего университета порекомендовал меня на работу в Аквариум Монтерея. Я была очень рада, наконец, применить на практике свои знания в области океанической биологии.

Бросив последний взгляд на спальню, я вышла из дома, чтобы убрать беспорядок, что учудил мой дорогой ребенок. Увидев поломанных дельфинов, которым уже ничто не могло помочь, я невольно задумалась о собственной жизни. Все сейчас казалось таким же разбитым, как и эти дельфины, но я должна собрать всё по кусочкам и продолжать двигаться дальше.

Джейк и я начали встречаться еще в средней школе. Сразу после её окончания Джейк устроился на работу механиком, так он мог оставаться здесь и заботиться о своем отце. Я же поступила в Вашингтонский Университет в Сиэтле. Но каждые выходные я приезжала домой, что бы провести время с отцом, так что наши отношения с Джейком сохранились.

За три недели до моего выпуска умер отец Джейка, это был очень грустный день. Желание уехать в Монтерей, сразу после того, как я получу степень, было обоюдным. Он хотел избежать этой раздражающей преемственной традиции, принимаемой на совете племени, где на него собирались возложить полномочия его отца. Но, как говорил Джейк, он не хотел тогда такой ответственность.

Жить в Монтерее было замечательно. Дни мы проводили за работой или учебой, а по вечерам гуляли по пляжу или посещали одни из самых лучших ресторанов полуострова. В то время я была безумно влюблена в Джейка, и когда узнала, что беременна, мы оба были взволнованны новым этапом наших отношений.

На шестом месяце беременности Сетом я получила диплом. _Это было такое знаменательное событие_. На той же неделе мы упаковали вещи и вернулись обратно в Ла-Пуш, что бы начать нашу новую совместную жизнь. Мы сыграли небольшую, скромную свадьбу за месяц до рождения Сета, и зажили нашей новой счастливой семьёй. Джейк сразу вернулся в автомастерскую, где работал до переезда в Монтерей. Я могла не работать, так как у Джейка была неплохая зарплата, и на жизнь нам хватало, к тому же мы хотели, что бы Сета воспитывали родители, а не няни. В конечном итоге, Джейк все-таки стал старшим в общине. И именно с этого времени он начал меняться.

Он не только очень ответственно относился к своим обязанностям, но и стал проявлять крайности по отношению к семье. Оплату счетов он полностью взял на себя, выделяя мне лишь ежемесячное пособие, сверх лимита которого мне запрещалось тратить. Все дошло до того, что я понятия не имела, сколько денег в семье. Потом, каждый раз до и после работы он стал снимать показания со счётчика расстояния на моем автомобиле, допрашивая, куда я ездила. Он даже как-то попросил соседей понаблюдать за мной, чтобы те сообщили ему: наведывался ли кто-нибудь ко мне в его отсутствие. _Он словно бы перестал доверять мне_. И постепенно я подмечала подобное в разных аспектах нашей жизни. Он медленно, но верно превращал меня в полностью зависимого от него человека.

Я сопротивлялась, не желая мириться с его давлением и тем, как он манипулировал мной. И, я уехала. Мой отец злился на Джейка, предпочитая присутствовать при наших встречах.

Первое время после моего переезда мне казалось, наши отношения наконец-то улучшаться. Он снова стал очень внимательным и милым, таким же каким он был в те дни, когда мы только начали, встречается. Он приезжал ко мне на обеды, заново очаровывая меня своим обаянием. Ни раз во время нашего разрыва, надеясь, что все изменится, я ложилась в его кровать, только лишь для того, чтобы на утро обнаружить, что он ничуть не изменил своей требовательности и эгоизму.

А потом я стала свидетелем его измены. Никому и никогда я не рассказывала, почему подала на развод, сразу же на следующий день, после того, как застукала их вместе. Мы жили в маленьком городке, и я не хотела, что бы Сет услышал отвратительные подробности наших отношений. Джейк был благодарен мне, что я не стала распространяться о его измене, а я, в свою очередь, за то, что он держал _её_ подальше от Сета. Прошел месяц с нашего развода, и мы решили, как можно дольше скрывать от Сета изменения в личной жизни его отца.

Когда первый шок от развода прошёл, я и Джейк согласились поддерживать дружеские отношения ради сына. Мне даже показалась, что, будучи друзьями, мы ладили гораздо лучше, чем супруги, по крайней мере, это касалось последних месяцев. Последним шагом стал мой переезд за тысячу миль.

Мне нужно начать жизнь с чистого листа. И эта возможность представилась, когда мне позвонила профессор из Университета, с которой я до сих пор поддерживала связь. В колледже я посещала её лекции, и мы довольно хорошо ладили, поэтому и сблизились. Она позвонила мне и сообщила, что в Аквариум Монтерея требуется океанолог для их нового проекта, связанного с изучением белых акул. Можно посвятить всю жизнь работе с этими интересными созданиями. И я отчаянно нуждалась в работе. Отец и Джейк обеспечивали нас, но теперь, когда я в разводе, мне нужна работа.

Отец с Джейком отвезут нас в Кармил, где я арендовала небольшой домик в пригороде. Арендная плата была приемлемой. К дому примыкал большой задний двор, нашими соседями оказалась милая пожилая пара, в их собственности находился довольно большой коттедж, так что мы не будем чувствовать себя совсем одинокими.

– Белла, ты готова? – спросил Чарли, заходя в дом. Кинув последний взгляд, на то, что раньше называлось моим домом, я кивнула.

– Готова как никогда.

– Я повезу Сета и Бадди в твоем автомобиле, а ты поедешь с Джейком. Он сказал, что хочет обсудить с тобой кое-какие вопросы, – посмотрев на меня, он словно бы спрашивал: всё ли в порядке, но я просто пожала плечами.

– Я проеду с ним несколько часов, а потом поменяемся, пусть он побудет с сыном до вашего возвращения, – пробежавшись по дому, я дважды проверила, что взяла всё, что хотела. Удостоверившись, что всё на месте, я забралась в кабину трейлера вместе с Джейком. Мы молчали почти час, прежде чем он заговорил.

– Еще не поздно передумать, Беллз.

Я вздохнула, понимая, что нет никакого смысла снова заводить этот разговор. Надеюсь, этот будет последним.

– Не надо Джейк, мне нужно позаботиться о себе и Сете. И представилась такая хорошая возможность, – я смотрела в окно, на пролетающий мимо пейзаж.

– Ты знаешь, что говоришь ерунду, – я вздрогнула, когда услышала гневные нотки в его голосе. – Ты могла найти работу поближе, а так ты лишаешь меня сына, – его слова задели меня, и я решила высказаться.

– Не надо всё сваливать на меня. Я продолжаю жить. А ты ушел из жизни Сета, когда привел _её_ в нашу постель!

– Её зовут Леа! – заявил он, как будто _её имя имело какое-то значение_. Я закатила глаза, и снова уставилась в окно.

– Ты знаешь, я могу подать в суд, и заставит тебя остаться здесь, – угрожал он.

– Ты не посмеешь. Да я порву тебя в зале суда. У меня достаточно доказательств твоей неверности. И людей, готовых подтвердить, что жизнь с тобой не выносима, – он вздрогнул при моих словах.

– Я думала, что ты согласился навещать его, но если тебе хочется поиграть в русскую рулетку с судами, не думай, что после я так просто распахну для тебя дверь своего дома, – Джейк кивнул, понимая, что мои слова не были праздными угрозами.

– Мне жаль, Беллз, я не хочу больше ругаться с тобой. Будь счастлива. Просто я уже скучаю без Сета, – я всегда прощала его, но не в этот раз, впрочем, я не могла не заметить искренности в его словах.

– И мне тоже, Джейк, сожалею, что вышло именно так, но мне нужно уехать, – я посмотрела на его лицо. Солнце медленно закатывалось за кромку гор. Он был очень красивым мужчиной. Я буду скучать по нашим страстным ночам. Пусть мы уже не вместе, но я не могу отрицать, что он не заставлял мое тело реагировать на его близость.

– Думаю, пришло время остановиться, что бы Сет мог побыть еще какое-то время со своим папочкой.

Он кивнул и вырулил на ближайшую встречную зону отдыха. Поменявшись местами со своим сыном, я провела остаток пути в комфортной тишине с Чарли.

Мы ехали всю ночь и около полудня прибыли на место. Дом был таким, как я себе его и представляла. Как только я приняла предложение работать в Аквариуме, я немедленно бросилась на поиски жилья. Несколько дней я осматривала дом за домом. К сожалению, большинство были мне не по карману. Я очень обрадовалась, когда мой профессор рассказала мне о своем друге, который как раз сейчас сдает дом. Его построили в 1918 году, но недавно реконструировали. Площадь – около тысячи квадратным метров, для меня и Сета это было больше, чем достаточно.

Бадди засиделся в машине, и теперь с удовольствием носился по всей территории двора, как будто у него был собачий ADHD (синдром дефицита внимания). Джейк вздрагивал всякий раз, когда Бадди приближался к нему. По некоторым причинам Джейк ненавидел Бадди, но я думаю, это чувство было взаимным. Я купила щенка Сету сразу после того, как переехала к отцу. Сет полюбил его и Балли отвечал взаимностью, таким образом, я хотела искупить часть вины, которую я чувствовала, когда уводила его от отца.

День мы потратили на разбор коробок. Джейк устанавливал кровать, что бы мы могли поспать этой ночью.

Я раскладывала посуду, когда услышала вопль со двора.

– Тупой хренов пёс! – раздался крик Джейка, когда он вошел в дом, держась за кровоточащую руку.

– Что случилось? – спросила я, пытаясь найти полотенце, что бы помочь остановить кровотечение. Запах крови ударил мне в нос, и я почувствовала, что мне нужно сесть. Джейк подошел к раковине и подставил руку под проточную воду.

– Он укусил меня, – зло выплюнул Джейк. – Во-первых, почему ты купила его? Я не разрешал тебе этого. – Вся моя тошнота тут же была позабыта, и я сразу ощетинилась.

– Боже, да, ты никак не прекратишь, – закричала я. Он повернулся, немного потрясенный моей реакцией. – Это и есть первая причина, почему я ушла от тебя!

– Что?

– Что значит не разрешал?! – злобно сказала я, бросив его же слова ему в лицо. – Ты держал под контролем каждый мой шаг. Твои проклятые правила просто нелепы, и твои попытки манипулировать мною с их помощью тоже!

– Мам? Пап? – мы быстро повернулись, и увидели, что наш сын стоит в дверях, – пожалуйста, не ругайтесь. – Увидев, как слезы собираются в уголках его глаз, я подошла и крепко обняла его.

– Все в порядке, малыш. Да, мы и не ругаемся, – я посмотрела на Джейка, умоляя взглядом не сорваться.

– Да, непоседа. Все клево, – бормотал Джейк, не вынимая руки из-под воды. Сет посмотрел в мои глаза, пытаясь удостовериться, что я не вру. Я улыбнулась и кивнула, подтверждая слова Джейка.

– Белла, почему бы тебе ни взять Бадди и не прогуляться по берегу, – я улыбнулась отцу, пытающемуся разрядить обстановку; он знал, мне нужно остыть. Мой гнев был настолько силён, что до сих пор будто витал в воздухе, а мне не хотелось расстраивать Сета еще сильнее.

– Сет, найди, пожалуйста, полотенце и помоги отцу. Думаю, они где-то в той коробке. А я скоро вернусь. – Захватив ошейник Бадди, я пошла к автомобилю, свистом позвав его следовать за собой. Ему нравились автомобильные поездки, поэтому он с удовольствием побежал через весь двор и запрыгнул на сиденье. Я потрепала его за ухом.

– Приличный кусок ты от него отхватил? Мой хороший малыш, только в следующий раз постарайся цапнуть его за задницу, – я засмеялась, когда Бадди стал облизывать мою руку.

Я проехала по центру Кармила, и меня снова охватило необычайное чувство покоя, которое мог подарить лишь такой спокойный городок. Было похоже, словно я оказалась в ожившей сказке одной из картин Томаса Кинкейда. В конце Оушэн Авеню, там, где начинался пляж, я приметила небольшую автомобильную стоянку. Притормозив, я выпустила Бадди из машины. Он спрыгнул и быстро помчался в сторону берега. Сначала, я немного разволновалась, так как он был без поводка, но, увидев, что людей на пляже немного, успокоилась.

Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, и темнеющее небо переливалось всеми оттенками оранжевого и розового. Я прогуливалась поблизости, носящегося рядом Бадди, когда увидела, как он побежал к какому-то мужчине. Я свистнула, и он повернул ко мне. Но подбежал лишь на половину, затем развернулся и снова понёсся к мужчине. _Да что происходит с этой глупой собакой?_

Я снова свистнула, но он только повел ушами в мою сторону, полностью игнорируя. _Ну, ладно, мистер, отправишься у меня на тренировки курсов для собак._ Человек, бросил палочку в мою сторону, пытаясь, убедить мою глупую собаку вернутся ко мне. Бадди побежал за палкой, и оказался примерно на расстоянии 20 ярдов от меня.

– Ко мне, Бадди, – я не двигалась, ожидая, что он подойдет поближе, но пес опять умчался в сторону незнакомца. _Ух!_ Я подходила ближе и видела, как на его волосах оттенка бронзы играло солнце. Растрёпанные океанским бризом, они были в небольшом беспорядке. Я потеряла дар речи, даже на расстоянии, этот мужчина был просто ослепительно красив. Он склонился и потрепал Бадди за ушами, а потом посмотрел на меня.

– Это ваш пёс? – его голос был словно бархат.

– Да, мне очень жаль, надеюсь, он не доставил вам хлопот, – я подошла к Бадди и прицепила поводок к ошейнику.

– Нет, нет, он забавный. Гипер дружелюбный, но все равно милый, – он посмотрел в мои глаза, и я снова была поражена правильностью черт его лица. У него был волевой подбородок, красивые высокие скулы, и глаза глубокого изумрудно зеленого цвета, таких я прежде никогда не видела, но они были слегка покрасневшими, словно бы он не высыпался. Я посмотрела вниз на Бадди, надеясь, что этот Бог, не заметил, как я его разглядывала.

– Ну, что, Бадди, нашел себе нового друга? – спокойно спросила я пса и погладила его по голове. Незнакомец слегка рассмеялся, я вопросительно посмотрела на него.

– Бадди? Оригинально, – настала моя очередь смеяться над его немного саркастическим комментарием.

– Мой сын любит Air Bud (фильм «Король воздуха» /level/1/film/15643/), – объяснила я, и он покачал головой.

– Мои дети, тоже любят этот фильм. – _У него есть дети._ Мой взгляд тут же упал на его левую руку, и там, на безымянном пальце, блестело золотое кольцо. _Вот проклятье!_

– Ну, мне пора идти. Солнце уже почти село, – сказала я на выдохе, и, отвернувшись, пошла в сторону автомобиля.

– Хорошего вам вечера, – я повернула голову и улыбнулась через плечо.

– И вам, – сказала я, позволяя Бадди утянуть меня к машине.

_Ммм... Мммм…_ Я подумала, что впервые после развода во мне проснулся какой-то интерес к свиданиям. Но мысли о новых отношениях напугали меня, хотелось подобно мышке забиться в глубокую норку и никуда из неё не вылезать. Когда я начала встречаться с Джейком, я не беспокоилась о своей неуклюжести и страхе быть отвергнутой. Он был моим лучшим другом, и мне казалось естественным, если наши отношения перейдут на новый уровень. Я никогда не волновалась о таких вещах, как, что надеть или о чём говорить на первом свидании. Эти мысли заставили меня содрогнуться.

Открыв дверь для Бадди, я подождала, пока он запрыгнет на переднее сиденье. Сев в автомобиль, я поехала к дому и к моей новой жизни. Ну, и пусть она пока лежала в обломках прошлого, но теперь я сама управляла своей жизнью, и гордилась этим.

* * *

**От автора: Следующая глава будет от Эдварда.**

**Бегом на мой сайт. Там есть много фотографий полуострова Монтерей, а также там есть несколько фотографий того, что будет в следующих главах. Эта история закончена, но пусть количество отзывов не пугает вас рассматривать этот рассказ. Я читаю все сообщения и с удовольствием общаюсь с читателями, которых вдохновил мой рассказ. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь и дайте мне знать. Если эта история заставляет вас смеяться или плакать , а может вы хотите выбросить свой компьютер, сообщите мне об этом.**

**ПРЕОДАЛЕЙ СВОЮ СТЕСНИТЕЛЬНОСЬ И ОСТАВЬ ОТЗЫВ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!**


	2. Годовщина

**Дисклеймер: Весь прекрасный мир «Сумерек» принадлежит Стефани Майер, я лишь просто позволяю себе иногда играть с её образами.**

**Holding Out For You**

**Глава 2**

**Anniversaries**** /Годовщина**

_Эдвард Каллен_

Мой пейджер сработал сотый раз за сегодняшний день. Стянув его с ремня, я увидел, что меня вызывают в отделение «Скорой помощи». Отложив карту своего восьмилетнего пациента, я улыбнулся ему.

– Ну, что ж, Лоран, все твои анализы вернулись из лаборатории с хорошим результатом, а это значит: через пару часов, ты сможешь уйти отсюда, – я посмотрел на его мать.

– Миссис Кроули, у вас есть вопросы, как ухаживать за швами? – Она слегка покачала головой и улыбнулась мне; такую улыбку я видел очень часто. Встав, она подошла ближе, будто ненароком прижимаясь своей грудью к моей руке. Я мысленно закатил глаза, в ответ на её недвусмысленное предложение. Она была всего лишь очередной одинокой молоденькой жёнушкой при престарелом муже, которых в этом городе было немало.

Я шагнул назад, увеличивая дистанцию между нами. От её попыток соблазнения мне становилось тошно, тем более, здесь находился её сын.

– Как я пойму, что с ним что-то не так? – спросила она, слегка надув губы, увеличенные коллагеном.

– У него повысится температура, – сказал я, отходя ещё дальше. – В таком случае, мы будем вынуждены назначить повторный курс антибиотиков. Так что, если температура поднимется выше 38, приводите его к нам. При меньшей температуре организм борется с остаточными проблемами после удаления аппендикса, – я потихоньку приближался к двери, отчаянно желая покинуть эту комнату и женщину, похожую на Памелу Андерссен.

– Если у вас больше нет вопросов, то меня ждут в другом кабинете. – Не дав ей возможности ответить, я быстро вышел за дверь и отдал медицинскую карту Лорана, проходящий мимо медсестре.

– Ты можешь позаботиться об этом для меня, Шавна? – спросил я, не дожидаясь ответа. Старшая медсестра была здесь моим единственным союзником. Она отгоняла от меня молодых медсестер, что бы я мог нормально работать.

С тех пор как погибла Таня, новость о том, что Доктор Каллен свободен, распространилась по больнице со скоростью пожара. Слишком часто я оказывался в неловких ситуациях с чрезмерно кокетливыми медсестрами.

– Да без проблем, Секси доктор, – поддразнила она. Закатив глаза, я обернулся и посмотрел на неё, продолжая шагать спиной. Она широко улыбнулась и подмигнула мне.

– Ну, ты и заноза, Шавна, – сказал я, и быстро повернувшись, помчался в конец коридора, где находился приёмный покой «скорой помощи». «Секси доктором» меня называли между собой медсестры. Когда это достигло ушей Шавны, она быстро позакрывала им рты, и предупредила, что если это повторится, всех ожидает письменный выговор. Однако это не мешало ей самой нещадно дразнить меня.

Я прибыл в приёмный покой под звуки подъезжающей машины скорой помощи.

– Доктор Каллен, – я не успел зайти, как из скорой вылетел врач и сразу же подбежал ко мне. – Женщина, двадцать пять лет, серьезные повреждения верхней части тела и головы. Автокатастрофа. Наибольшую опасность представляют рваные раны на её шее. Реанимационная бригада пытается остановить кровотечение, но у них не получается. – Я кивнул, понимая всю серьезность травмы человека, находящегося в машине «скорой». _Это и есть моя жизнь._

Все действовали слаженно, каждый выполнял свою работу, направленную на спасение жизни одного человека. Моя кровь забурлила, адреналин подскочил ввысь. Все чувства и рефлексы обострились.

Женщину вытащили из машины, и, уложив на каталку, повезли в реанимацию. Я уже был там, раздавал указания, находящимся рядом. Переведя взгляд на лежащую на столе женщину, я увидел её широко распахнутые глаза; дышала она с трудом, издавая булькающий звук. Врач скорой все еще прижимал руку к шее девушки, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, но я должен был понять степень повреждений, поэтому быстро убрал его руку, а затем исследовал рану облачёнными в хирургические перчатки пальцами. Повреждения были очень серьезными. Я сильнее нажал на артерию, в надежде замедлить кровотечение.

– Она потеряла много крови, – тихо сказал врач скорой. Такой тон я слышал очень часто. Быстро взглянув на него, я улыбнулся.

– Спасибо…, – я посмотрел имя на бейдже. – Шон, ты сделал, что смог. – Я все еще зажимал артерию, медсестры и мой коллега готовились к операции. Посмотрев в глаза женщины, я понял, что медлить больше нельзя. Её глаза теряли жизненный свет, медленно превращаясь из ярких в бледно карие.

– Мы её теряем! – с нажимом воскликнул я, надеясь, что это заставит окружающих меня людей действовать быстрее.

– Держитесь, дорогая. Останьтесь со мной, – уговаривал я, пытаясь разговором привести её в сознание. Но тут раздался звук прямой линии её сердечного показателя, и я понял, что поздно что–либо делать. Она была уже далека от мира живых, а мы оказались не достаточно быстры. Женщина потеряла слишком много крови. _Проклятье._

– Сделайте запись, – пробормотал я, обращаясь к доктору Ли, и отпустил артерию.

– Время смерти 12:17, – тихо сказал он. Весь персонал, находящийся в реанимации, перед уходом выдержал минуту молчания. Прежде чем удалиться, доктор Ли, молча похлопал меня по плечу.

Я видел смерть почти каждый день, но от этого мне не становилось легче. Посмотрев на женщину, чью жизнь мы не смогли сохранить, я помолился за неё и её семью. В двадцать пять лет жизнь только начинается, и вот теперь она резко оборвалась. Посмотрев вниз на её руку, я увидел золотое обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце. Она была чьей-то женой. Возможно, у неё есть дети. У неё были красивые светло клубничные волосы. _Как у Тани. Мое сердце на минуту остановилось, когда я вспомнил, какой сегодня день. Три года назад, именно в этот день, из-за пьяного водителя я потерял свою красавицу жену. Снова взглянув на женщину, лежащую на столе, я прекрасно осознавал, что будет чувствовать её муж, когда через несколько минут я выйду из реанимации и сообщу ему, что его жена не выжила._

Почувствовав, как в уголках моих глаз скапливаются горячие слезы, я сдернул перчатки с рук. Запустив пальцы в волосы, я пробежался по ним, страшась того момента, когда буду должен сообщить её семье, что их жизнь изменилась навсегда.

– Доктор Каллен? – медсестра заглянула в приоткрытую дверь. _Как долго я уже нахожусь здесь? _– Мистер Аллен ждет вас в комнате для родственников. Я кивнул, давая понять, что слышу её, мысленно готовясь к предстоящему разговору.

Уже давно, я понял одну вещь: как бы я не преподнёс печальную новость — это не уменьшит боли. Единственное, что я могу сделать – выразить соболезнования и держать под контролем собственные эмоции.

***

Прежде, чем сесть в автомобиль, я посмотрел на часы. 4:15. Я открыл телефон и набрал номер Элис.

– Алло?

– Элис, привет, это я. Только сейчас выезжаю из больницы. Вы уже обедаете?

– Нет, мы только вернулись с пляжа. Запускали воздушного змея, так что я еще не думала об обеде.

– И не думай. Я заеду за китайской едой и пиццей для детей.

– Звучит отлично. Скоро увидимся, – перед тем, как она повесила трубку, на заднем фоне раздался смех Энтони

Я улыбнулся сам себе, услышав сладкий смех моего семилетнего мальчугана. Он был так похож на свою мать; такой же открытый, вдумчивый, целеустремлённый, и довольно стеснительный. Тем не менее, он был точной моей копией. Правда, его волосы цвета бронзы были немного ярче моих, но зеленые глаза имели точно такой же оттенок изумруда. Таня часто любила называть его маленьким сердцеедом. Я улыбнулся, вспоминая Таню, сидящую на крыльце нашего дома, как она раскачивалась, прижимая к себе завернутого в шерстяное одеяло Энтони, и читала ему книгу.

Я почувствовал, как одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке, и быстро вытер её. Сейчас не время для эмоций. Мне нужен покой и согласие с самим собой, и я смогу их обрести на берегу океана, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах, которые нахлынули на меня в этот роковой день. _Позже, - сказал я сам себе. После того как отыграю свою роль отца; после я смогу позволить отчаянию этого дня поглотить меня._

Я подъехал к гаражу. У меня был красивый дом, расположенный на краю невысокого утеса, возвышающегося над пляжем Кармила. Окруженный кипарисами Монтерея, растения характерного для этой области, он отлично вписывался в окружающий пейзаж. Внешне он был похож на маленький очаровательный домик, но это обманчивое впечатление. Общая площадь составляла более трех тысяч квадратных метров. Определенно не коттедж, но, так как он стоял на краю утеса, то казался намного меньше. _Таня любила этот дом. Она потратила кучу времени и усилий, обустраивая его. Каждая деталь кричала о Кармиле.__ Терраса из древесины тика была обставлена по периметру клумбами из Кармильского Камня с распустившимися цветами.__ Внутри дом украшали картины местных художников и скульпторов, это придавало ему современности._

Я открыл французские двери со стороны внутреннего двора и вошел в дом, опуская принесённый обед на стойку. Энтони и Элизабет выбежали из гостиной.

– Папочка, ты дома! – воскликнул Энтони, как только оказался в моих объятиях.

– Привет, малыш. Как день прошел?

– Мы ходили с тетей Элис на пляж пускать воздушных змеев, и мой взлетел выше всех, – сказал он и посмотрел на сестру, стоящую в дверях. Я тоже перевёл взгляд на Элизабет, ожидая язвительную речь, которая должна была последовать после слов брата, она часто дразнила его. Но её не последовало. Вместо этого, она просто закатила глаза и вернулась обратно в комнату Элис.

Обычно каждый мелкий проступок вызывал в ней вспышку гнева. Её было шесть, когда её мать так жестоко забрали у нас. Ей понадобилось много времени, чтобы примириться с этим. Однако в последнее время я замечал некоторое улучшение с её стороны по отношение ко мне и Энтони. Раньше она вела себя просто отвратительно и обозлено, возлагая всю вину за смерть матери на меня, ведь я был за рулем в день аварии. Возможно, она, наконец, готова забыть о череде горестных событий, свалившихся на нашу семью за последние три года.

– Итак, ты кого-нибудь спас сегодня, папа? – спросил Энтони с волнением в голосе. Я весь внутренне сжался от его вопроса. Давным-давно я дал себе клятву – моя работа останется на работе. В ответ я просто улыбнулся и кивнул головой.

– Конечно, чемпион1.

- Вот круто! – он вырвался из моих рук и открыл коробку с пиццей, доставая два кусочка и направляясь к кухонному столу. Вскоре, Элизабет и Элис присоединились к обеду.

– Ммммм, пахнет вкусно, – заметила Элис, открывая коробку и доставая маленькую порцию для себя.

– Какие планы на сегодняшний вечер? – она мельком взглянула на меня, разделяя китайские палочки и с аппетитом принимаясь за еду.

Они с Эмметом названивали целый день, проверяя всё ли в порядке под различными предлогами. Интересуясь, всё ли в порядке или докладывая о поведение детей, но я то понимал, к чему всё это. Этот день был трудным не только из-за смерти Тани, он был тяжёлым ещё и потому, что сегодня годовщина моего возвращения к жизни. Первые два года после аварии я замкнулся сам в себе, моей семье пришлось заботиться о детях, пока я лелеял своё горе. Но в том году я поменял свои планы. Снова вернулся на работу, пытаясь двигать дальше. По большей части это работало, но я знал, как только окажусь, дома и дети, наигравшись, лягут спать, одиночество снова настигнет меня.

– Хм … я подумал, возможно, мы с Энтони могли бы пойти во двор и потренировать его подачу перед отборочными играми на следующей неделе. – Энтони подпрыгнул на своем стуле, услышав моё предложение.

– Да! – воскликнул он, отсалютовав мне знаком победы, в который сложились его пальчики. Этот ребенок временами удивлял меня. Для семилетнего игрока у него была великолепная подача, он быстро бегал и обладал достаточной силой воли, чтобы когда-нибудь стать лучшим игроком в лиге. Но ему не доставало практики, и мне приходилось порой противостоять его рвению, чтобы он не изматывал себя.

– Пап, – проскулила Элизабет. – Ты обещал, что останешься дома. Или ты забыл, что сегодня день, когда погибла мама? – её голос был полон яда.

После слов Элизабет все надежды Энтони провести время со мной один на один рухнули.

– Конечно же, я помню, какой сегодня день, – заявил я, все еще находясь в шоке от её обвинений.

– Ну, тогда, если бы ты действительно любил её, то не пошел бы играть в бейсбол. А остался бы дома и думал о маме весь день, как я.

– За исключением того, что мы ходили с тетей Элис на пляж запускать воздушных змеев, – поправил её Энтони. Она бросила на него такой испепеляющий взгляд, который заставил бы любого взрослого съежиться, но Энтони продолжал невинно смотреть на неё.

– Заткнись! – выплюнула она

– Элизабет Энн, в этом доме запрещено разговаривать таким неуважительным тоном. Ты должна извиниться, прямо сейчас. – Прежде чем встать из-за стола и убежать из комнаты, она посмотрела на меня глазами полными слез.

- Я ненавижу тебя, мне жаль, что умерла мама, а не ты! – крикнула она, убегая в свою комнату. Дверь спальни захлопнулась с таким громким стуком, что все окна в доме задребезжали. Я тяжело выдохнул и покачал головой. _Пора прекращать обманывать себя тем, что_ _она меняется. _

Элис встала и пошла следом. – Я поговорю с ней, – сказала она, выходя в холл.

– Пап? Мы можем не идти на поле сегодня, давай пойдём завтра, – я протянул руку и взъерошил его волосы.

- Ты не возражаешь? – спросил я его.

– Неа, – он улыбнулся, но потом его лицо сделалось печальным.

- Что случилось малыш? – осторожно спросил я. Он вздохнул, прежде чем посмотреть на меня.

- Я совсем не помню её. Знаю, что у неё были голубые глаза и светлые волосы, как у Лиззи, но я не могу вспомнить её лицо или как звучит её голос. И от этого мне очень грустно, – сказал он, по его щеке скатилась слезинка. Я пересадил его к себе на колени и погладил по спине.

- Я понимаю, Энтони. Иногда я тоже забываю это, но у нас много фотографий и даже видео, которое ты можешь посмотреть в любое время, когда захочешь. – Уткнувшись мне в грудь, он вздохнул и кивнул головой.

– Как думаешь, мама наблюдает за нами, вот Трэвис сказал, что его бабушка присматривает за ним, и было бы замечательно знать, что мама видит, как сильно мы скучаем по ней, – я боролся со слезами, вызванными неприкрытой тоской в словах моего маленького мальчика. Сжав его крепче в своих объятьях, я опустил подбородок на его макушку.

– Моя няня Эсме, однажды сказала мне, что мы никогда не теряем тех, кого любим. Находясь на небесах, они просто ждут и готовятся к встрече, чтобы снова быть вместе с нами. Полагаю, что небеса не были бы небесами, если бы живущие там не могли видеть тех, кого любят, до той поры, пока мы не воссоединимся с ними, – после моего ответа его тело немного расслабилось, и я прижал его к себе сильнее.

– Я люблю тебя, папа, - тихо прошептал он.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Энтони. – Спустя несколько минут, Элис вернулась в комнату.

– Можем мы поговорить?

– Конечно. Энтони, почему бы тебе ни пойти, не посмотреть телевизор?

- Или не почитать книгу, – предложила Элис, одаривая меня строгим взглядом. Я лишь пожал плечами. Энтони слез с моих колен и побежал в гостиную.

– Она скорей всего просидит в своей комнате весь оставшийся вечер. Лиззи понимает, что не должна была говорить такие слова, но она слишком гордая, что бы признать свою неправоту. – Я кивнул, медленно прокручивая в голове слова Элис. _Этим__она__была__похожа__на__меня_

Нежный голос разнёсся по дому из гостиной. Я закрыл глаза, внимательно прислушиваясь, пока её ласковые, полные любви слова окутывали меня.

– Пойду, попрошу его, выключить, – быстро произнесла Элис и развернулась по направлению к гостиной.

– Нет, Элис. Не надо. Ему надо слышать её голос. – Встав из-за стола, я пошел в гостиную. Там, на плоском экране телевизора, была Таня. Боже, как она была великолепна в своем длинном белом свадебном платье. Нежно улыбаясь мне, она повторяла слова клятвы, связывающей нас навечно, на всю жизнь. Я почувствовал теплоту, распространяющуюся по моему телу, когда она говорила о своей вечной любви ко мне, и что единственная цель её жизни – сделать меня счастливым.

Элис подошла ко мне и, взяв за руку, нежно сжала её. Я почувствовал слезы на моей щеке, это было нехорошо, нельзя, чтобы Энтони видел меня в таком состоянии, поэтому я попятился из комнаты.

– Эдвард? – смущённо обратилась ко мне Элис, когда я убрал её руку.

– Мне надо прогуляться. Я ненадолго. – Она подошла ко мне и крепко обняла, и я позволил ей взять часть своей боли.

– Все будет хорошо, Эдвард. Скоро все изменится в лучшую сторону, – отстранившись от меня, сказала она.

– Спасибо, – поцеловав её в щеку, я вышел через заднюю дверь, ведущую к пляжу.

Элис с поразительной чуткостью взяла на себя часть моих забот. Закрыв свой бизнес по организации вечеринок, она переехала ко мне после гибели Тани, чтобы заботиться о Лиз и Тони. И только в прошлом году она устроилась на неполный рабочий день в Аквариум на должность координатора мероприятий. Также она оказывала помощь в подготовке свадеб и различных корпоративных вечеринок; час такой вечеринки мог позволить ей оплатить её шопинг, к которому она испытывала непреодолимую страсть. Благодаря гибкому рабочему графику она могла забирать детей из школы и возить их по различным, спортивным секциям.

Помимо заботы о моей семье, она стала моей эмоциональной поддержкой, в которой я особо нуждался в самый тяжелый первый год без Тани. После аварии я взял на работе бессрочный отпуск, пытаясь помочь детям придти в себя, но в действительности нам всем помогла Элис.

По каменным ступенькам я спустился к пляжу. Вечер был замечательным, солнце висело над самой линией горизонта, но я едва ли замечал окружающую красоту. Неторопливо прогуливаясь, я наслаждался звуками волн, накатывающихся на берег.

_Таня? Неужели ты действительно можешь слышать меня? Я чувствовал себя глупо, но слова Тони проникли мне в душу. Может быть, она слышит меня. Может быть, она подскажет, что мне делать. Как жить дальше? Ты была единственной, всегда знала, как поступить. Я чувствую, что терплю неудачи во всем. Лиззи ненавидит меня…но не больше, чем я ненавижу себя сам. Миллион раз я прокручивал в своей голове, пытаясь понять, как всё произошло. Почему ты так внезапно покинула нас? Если Бог существует, как он допустил весь этот ужас? Я почувствовал слезы на своих щеках и рассеянно смахнул их._

_Энтони ужасно скучает без тебя. Черт, да мы все ужасно скучаем без тебя. Элизабет жалеет, что не я, а ты погибла в той аварии. И я согласен с ней. Острая боль кольнула прямо в сердце. Почему это был не я? У тебя бы не было таких проблем. Из нас двоих ты всегда была сильнее. Черт побери! Почему? Я смотрел на океан и глубоко вздыхал, пытаясь вернуть хоть толику самообладания._

_Мне так чертовски одиноко без тебя. Если бы ни Тони и Лиз, я бы уже давно присоединился к тебе. Я коснулся обручального кольца, которое носил, как постоянное напоминание о моей любви. Покрутив кольцо, я подумал, что одиннадцать лет не снимал его. Элис постоянно повторяет, что пора расставаться с прошлым. Что мне нужно начать новую жизнь и идти дальше. Но я не знаю, смогу ли я. Помоги мне, детка, дай мне знать, что делать, как поступить, чтобы всё сделать правильно. _

Я отпустился на песок и спрятал лицо в ладони. Я плакал, и ощущал, как эти очищающие слёзы смывают боль и напряжение прошедшего дня. Не знаю, как долго просидел на песке, но когда поднял голову, солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт. Смахнув слезы, я улыбнулся, завидев, как ко мне весело мчится красивый, золотистый ретривер; он подбежал и лизнул мою руку

– Эй, парень, – сказал я, почёсывая его за ушами, благодарный, что он отвлёк меня от грустных мыслей. Встав, я стряхнул песок с брюк, собака принялась бегать вокруг меня. Я громко рассмеялся, почти физически ощущая энергию, исходящую от него. В отдалении раздался слабый свист, и собака, сорвавшись, понеслась по пляжу.

Вдали я увидел невысокую женщину с темно каштановыми волосами. Собака резко остановилась на полпути между нами, а потом развернулась, и из всех сил кинулась обратно ко мне, он лаял и кружился вокруг, словно играл в игру.

Она снова свистнула, но пёс лишь повёл ушами, подбегая ко мне и легонько толкая мою руку, призывая погладить его. В нескольких метрах от меня лежал обломок ветки, прибитый к берегу приливом, я взял его, поводил им перед собакой, привлекая внимание. Пёс присел и гавкнул в знак согласия. Я замахнулся и кинул палку в сторону, откуда приближалась женщина, надеясь, что её собака побежит к ней; но заметил, что ретривер, пробежав немного, опустился на песок.

Морской бриз донёс до меня её голос. Она всё ещё пыталась уговорить собаку вернуться к ней. Когда она приблизилась к псу, я подумал, что у неё получилось поймать его, и, развернувшись, пошёл в сторону дома. Но следующее, что заметил – всё того же золотистого ретривера, наматывающего круги вокруг меня. Я пробежался руками по волосам, откидывая чёлку с глаз.

– Да, что ты делаешь, парень? Кое-кто хочет, что бы ты вернулся, – сказал я, и погладил успокоившегося пса, застывшего возле моих ног. Подняв голову, я увидел, как невысокая брюнетка подошла ближе. Её щеки слегка раскраснелись, океанский бриз играл с волосами.

– Это ваш пес? – вежливо спросил я, когда она подошла достаточно близко, что бы услышать меня.

– Да, мне очень жаль, надеюсь, он не доставил вам хлопот, – она подошла к своей собаке, и зацепила поводок за ошейник.

– Нет, нет, он забавный. Гипер дружелюбный, но все равно милый, – я посмотрел ей в глаза и увидел, что девушка рассматривает меня. Она быстро перевела взгляд на собаку, но я заметил, как её щеки покрылись румянцем.

– Ну, что, Бадди, нашел себе нового друга? – спросила она собаку, поглаживая его голову.

Я легко рассмеялся, услышав кличку собаки. Она вопросительно посмотрела на меня.

– Бадди? Это оригинально, – она рассмеялась в ответ на мой немного саркастический комментарий.

– Мой сын любит «Король воздуха», – объяснила она, я кивнул. _Это объясняет имя собаки._

– Мои дети, тоже любят этот фильм, – ответил я.

– Ну, мне пора идти. Солнце уже почти село, - мне показалось, в её голосе проскользнуло нежелание.

– Хорошего вам вечера, – сказал я, когда она уже уходила. Медленно, она обернулась.

– Вам тоже, – сказала она негромко, и ветер донёс её слова до меня; Бадди практически тащил её за собой по пляжу. Я улыбнулся, наблюдая за ними. Уверен, собака весит, почти столько же, сколько и хозяйка.

Возвращаясь домой, я чувствовал необычайную лёгкость. Мои мысли вернулись к недавней встрече с незнакомкой и её собакой. _Может__быть__, __и__мне__стоит__завести__собаку__._

**Ну вот, на эту главу меня вдохновила песня Still Holding Out – SheDaisy. На моём сайте есть видео к ней. Каждый раз, когда я слушаю её, плачу. Она так же послужила названием для этой истории. Однако фик называется так по целому ряду причин (утрата Эдварда – лишь только одна из них).**

**ЖДУ ОТЗЫВОВ.**

1_ В оригинале использовано Slugger – бейсбольный термин, обозначающий игрока с сильной подачей._


	3. Сумасшедшие соседи и лучшие друзья

**Дисклеймер: Весь прекрасный мир «Сумерек» принадлежит Стефани Майер, я лишь просто позволяю себе иногда играть с её образами.**

* * *

**Глава 3**

**Crazy****Neighbors****and****Best****Friends****/ Сумасшедшие соседи и лучшие друзья**

_**Белла Свон–Блек**_

Благодаря чистому солоноватому воздуху я вернулась с пляжа немного посвежевшей; встреча с бронзоволосовым Богом значительно улучшила моё настроение. Когда я свернула на подъездную дорожку своего дома, солнце уже полностью исчезло за горизонтом. Затормозив, я улыбнулась небольшому красному коттеджу, в котором нам предстояло жить. Это наш новый дом. Заехав в гараж, я сильно удивилась, услышав негромкий стук в окно с водительской стороны.

По другую сторону стекла на меня смотрела странная пожилая леди. У нее были ярко-рыжие, почти красные волосы, по всей видимости, недавно подкрашенные, на них она нацепила довольно симпатичную голубую шляпку, надетую набок. Короткая синяя вуаль прикрывала один глаз. Сама шляпа смотрелась мило, если бы не ярко-желтое перо, пришпиленное к макушке; мне с трудом удавалось сдерживать смех. Выйдя из машины, я вежливо улыбнулась.

– Здравствуй, милая, ты должно быть Изабелла, – сказала леди с ярко-выраженным английским акцентом. Я кивнула, все еще пытаясь подавить смех, готовый вырваться наружу.

– Да, но, пожалуйста, зовите меня Беллой, – милая старушка широко улыбнулась. Вот тогда-то я и заметила, что её ярко красная помада довольно небрежено, нанесена на губы. И что на зубах помады намазано вдвое больше, чем на губах. Завершающим штрихом оказались ярко-голубые тени и накладные ресницы, едва державшиеся на глазах. Смешок всё-таки сорвался с моих губ, но я быстро подавила его. Она протянула руку для формального рукопожатия.

– Рада, наконец, познакомиться с вами. Меня зовут Джэн. Как вам коттедж? – я обернулась и, счастливо улыбаясь, посмотрела на свой маленький дом.

– Мы с Сетом уже полюбили его, Джэн. Он великолепен. – На губах старушки засияла улыбка, и она принялась рассказывать мне историю дома.

– Дом построили в 1918, его первые владельцы жили здесь до тех пор, пока мы не купили его, затем, спустя несколько лет мы отстроили большой дом. Кстати, я должна предупредить вас, милая. Сидя в туалете, вы наверняка, почувствуете, что откуда-нибудь, да, поддувает, – в ответ на её признание, я рассмеялась. Нас предупредили, что возможны некоторые проблемы, с которыми нам придется смириться, но этот дискомфорт окупался невысокой стоимостью, которую я заплатила за жильё. Плюс мой сын будет ходить в одну из лучших школ штата. Джэн тем временем продолжала. – Не могу сказать, что дом хорошо утеплён, но, добавив жилой площади, мой сын установил прекрасный отопительный котёл, так что вам должно быть тепло и уютно.

– Уверена, всё будет хорошо, – сказала я, и она кивнула.

– Милая, если тебе что-нибудь понадобиться, пожалуйста, не стесняйся, приходи к нам. Думаю, ты уже видела моего мужа, Дейва, он у меня мужчина мастеровитый. Правда, последние года я больше не разрешаю ему залезать на крышу. Старику уже восемьдесят два, и нет уверенности, что он не полетит оттуда. – Я улыбнулась, представив, как маленький старенький японец, с которым я познакомилась на прошлой неделе, пытается залезть на крышу. Он просто излучал энергию, поэтому тот факт, что его жене надо настаивать на своём, что бы он прислушивался к ней, меня не удивил

– Я ещё заметила подозрительного большого парня, он бесцельно шатался поблизости. Этот тип с тобой?

– А, Джейк. Это мой бывший муж, он здесь ненадолго и уже завтра возвращается в Вашингтон. – Она кивнула.

– Ну, тогда хорошо, что я не пристрелила его, – я громко хохотнула, представляя эту чудную английскую старушку с ружьем на перевес.

– Простите, я не ослышалась, вы хотели его пристрелить? Типа из ружья? – спросила я, и она совершенно серьезно кивнула.

– Да, кроха. У меня дома сорок пять револьверов, которые с нетерпением ждут незваных гостей. – Я поставила в уме галочку, поговорить с Сетом о сумасшедшей старушке-соседке с пистолетом под подушкой.

– Дейв чуть не подстрелил одного типа три месяца назад, когда к нам в дом заявились без приглашения. – Я старалась не смеяться над этой глупой ситуацией. Если бы кто-нибудь другой сказал мне, что он собирался стрелять в незваного гостя, я бы приняла эту ситуацию серьезно, наверное, мне стоит вести себя с этой женщиной аккуратнее, но она выглядела такой безобидной.

Кроме того – это Кармил. Все скудные криминальные новости здесь сводились к хулиганским подростковым выходкам, кому-то было просто нечем заняться или кто-то ел мороженое, стоя в центре города на тротуаре. До сих пор я не могла поверить, что реально существует закон, запрещающий есть мороженое на тротуаре. Однако дурацких законов немало, есть ещё один, приводивший меня в неописуемый восторг: представьте, оказывается женщинам не разрешается принимать ванну в бизнес центрах. _И кто, спрашивается, их выдумывает?_

Похоже, Джэн чувствовала себя немного одинокой, и я решила, что надо будет как-нибудь, когда появится свободное время, навестить её.

– Не собиралась задерживать тебя, просто хотелось познакомиться с новыми соседями, – сказала Джэн и развернулась к своему дому.

– Было очень приятно, познакомится с вами, Джэн.

Зайдя в дом, я увидела Джейка, развалившегося на полу с игровым джойстиком. Рядом с ним лежал Сет, полностью захваченный Katamari Damacy. Я никогда не понимала их увлечение видеоиграм, но это объединяло Сета и Джейка. Чарли вышел из кухни и улыбнулся мне.

– Как прогулялась? – спросил он. В мыслях тут же нарисовался образ Адониса с бронзовыми волосами, и я вздохнула. _И почему хорошие мужчины всегда заняты?_

– Было полезно освежиться, – честно ответила я, и принялась расставлять распакованную ранее посуду. После нескольких часов монотонной работы, я заметила, что уже порядком стемнело.

Ожидая, что придётся собирать и расстилать кровати, я зашла в свою комнату и была приятно удивлена. Постель оказалась не только собранной, но и застеленной чистыми простынями и одеялом. В комнате Сета я обнаружила аналогичную картину. Слезы благодарности навернулись на глаза. Вернувшись в гостиную, я поцеловала Чарли в щеку.

– Спасибо, пап, что постелил нам.

– Это не я, Беллз, это Джейк. – Меня немного шокировало, что бывший муж обеспокоился такими вещами. Как только я опустилась рядом с ним на пол, весь мой дневной гнев полностью испарился, я нежно поцеловала его в щеку. Он нажал на паузу и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

– Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне, – прошептала я. Выражение лица Джейка изменилось, искорки в глазах медленно тлели. Мы давно знали друг друга, поэтому я сразу поняла, что означает этот взгляд. _Желание. В моей голове закрутилась абсолютно извращенная идея, что мы могли бы провести вместе эту последнюю ночь.__ Кто знает, как долго мне предстоит быть без мужчины. Но эта мысль исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Всё станет только хуже._

– Белла? – Голос Джейка немного дрожал, и я заглянула ему в глаза. Его желания были очевидными. Джейк – мужчина в полном смысле этого слова, и мы настолько хорошо знали и понимали друг друга в сексе. Закрыв глаза, я боролась с тем, чтобы не послать к черту самообладание и не дать волю своей физической стороне, которая просто молила о том, чтобы я хоть на время сняла все запреты. Нехотя помотав головой, я посмотрела Джейку в глаза и наткнулась на явное разочарование.

Сет и Чарли, слава Богу, не заметили наш обмен взглядами. Сет ткнул Джейка в бок.

– Пааап?– протянул он. – Смотри, я только что обогнал тебя. – Джейк отвёл глаза и повернулся к телевизору, вновь погрузившись в видеоигру.

Быстро встав, желая находиться как можно дальше от Джейка, я ушла в комнату, злясь, в первую очередь, на саму себя, за то, что даже просто рассматривала возможность снова переспать с ним. Стянув спортивный костюм, я забралась под одеяло. _Глупые__гормоны__. __Глупый__бывший__муж._

***

На следующее утро мы с Сетом провожали Джейка и Чарли в аэропорт. Смотря, как Джейк прощается с сыном, мне стало немного больно. Я прекрасно понимала, что он чувствовал. Сама бы я не смогла выдержать такую разлуку с Сетом, даже удивительно, как хорошо Джейк справлялся с этим. Поцеловав Чарли на прощанье, я повернулась к Джейку. Он обнял меня и нежно прижался губами ко лбу.

– Беллз, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь вернуться домой, я буду там, – кивнув в ответ, я почувствовала, что слова будут лишними. Он отстранился и посмотрел в мои глаза. Жаль, что наша история закончилась так некрасиво. Джейк наклонился и нежно поцеловал меня в губы. Я стояла, не двигаясь, он не переходил границ, но в то же время мне не хотелось, что бы Джейк расценил мою покорность по-своему.

– Я люблю тебя, Беллз. И всегда буду любить. – Схватив свою небольшую дорожную сумку, он развернулся и быстро пошел за Чарли, а затем исчез за дверьми аэропорта.

Посмотрев на Сета, я заметила слезы на его щеках, когда он смотрел, как его отец уходит. Взяв сына за подбородок, я поцеловала его в люб.

– Все будет хорошо, Сет. Летом ты проведешь у папы целый месяц. – Сет прижался к моей груди, и я почувствовала, как он кивнул, а потом, вздохнув, снова заплакал. Чувство вины, что я испытывала перед ним, вернулось ко мне с полной силой, но я знала, что сделанного не воротишь.

***

Утро понедельника началось довольно рано. Накануне мы с Сетом распаковывали наши вещи, теперь все тело ныло от напряжения. Лениво потянувшись, я попыталась наполнить каждую клеточку энергией, что бы вылезти из постели, но тут прибежал мой любимый сын и прыгнул ко мне на кровать.

– Давай, мам, вставай! У меня сегодня первый день в новой школе! – Он был намного общительней меня. Я бы на его месте тряслась от волнения и страха. Неожиданно подпрыгнув, он схватил меня за руку. – Вставай, вставай, вставай.

Я поднялась и играючи шлёпну Сета по попке, как только он встал с кровати. – Иди, позавтракай, и не забудь покормить Бадди. – Он словно ветер вылетел из комнаты, через минуту я услышала, как он насыпает себе хлопья на кухне. Завязав волосы в хвостик, я натянула джинсы и свитер. Посмотревшись в зеркало, я тут же вспомнила о вчерашнем мужчине с пляжа. _Интересно, его дети ходят в школу Сета? Может, мы снова встретимся? Я тут же подумала о том, чтобы быстро сбегать в душ и переодеться во что-нибудь посимпатичнее. Заканчивай думать об этом, Белла. Он женат, помнишь? Отчитав себя за подобные мысли, я расстроено вздохнула, но и где такие водятся, почему их нет в Вашингтоне или в Форксе?_

Приехав в школу, мы первым делом направились в администрацию. Надо было зарегистрироваться и узнать, в какой класс попал Сет. Администратор собрала все необходимые документы и показала, куда идти. Я открыла дверь кабинета, но наткнулась на кого-то с другой стороны. _Просто класс, ну, я и идиотка. Я собралась выглянуть, чтобы посмотреть, всё ли в порядке, но вновь ткнула кого-то дверью._

– О, Господи, простите. – Запричитала я, но меня прервал голос одного из моих любимых актеров.

– Да все в порядке, мне совсем не больно. – Он улыбнулся, и я отошла в сторону, пропуская его вместе с дочерью. Некоторое время я простояла, не двигаясь с места. Сет странно смотрел на меня, пока я услышала, как администратор откашлялась. Я обернулась и посмотрела на неё расширенными от волнения глазами.

– Это был…? – Я даже не закончила предложение, а она уже широко улыбалась мне.

– Не волнуйтесь, милая, он на всех так действует. И да, это был Клинт Иствуд. – Мой рот приоткрылся, я не могла поверить, что вот так неожиданно встретила его.

– А что он здесь делает?

– Его дочь здесь учится. – Мой мозг прокручивал полученную информацию. Уверена, он мог позволить своей дочери ходить в любую школу, но почему-то выбрал государственную? К тому же, мы не в семидесятых, ведь так? А у него маленькая дочь? Я покачала головой. Боже, я точно попала на другую планету.

Мы шли с Сетом к его классу, когда я снова увидела эту звезду и застыла, как вкопанная. Мой сын не разделял моей фанатской любви, поэтому побыстрее увёл меня из коридора. Дойдя до двери в класс, Сет нетерпеливо распахнул её. Я улыбнулась, наблюдая за его неподдельным восторгом. Его новая учительница, миссис Моррис, подошла к нам, и попросила Сета занять парту, за которой уже сидело трое детей. Пару минут я наблюдала, как Сет общается с новыми знакомыми.

Маленький мальчик с тёмно-каштановыми волосами, переливающимися бронзовыми искорками протянул Сету ладонь для рукопожатия. Увидев на лице сына замешательство, я не смогла сдержать смех. Но тем менее, с широкой улыбкой он протянул свою руку в ответ, и они обменялись официальным приветствием.

– Это Энтони Каллен.

Резко обернувшись к женщине стоящей рядом, я вопросительно посмотрела на неё. – Этот маленький мальчик, который только что пожал руку вашему сыну – Энтони Каллен. Его отец – просто мечта. Горячий, сексуальный, к тому же врач. Ах, чтобы я только не отдала всего лишь за… – Она замолчала, закатывая глаза и уносясь в мир своих волшебных фантазий.

Заметив огромный блестящий камень на её пальце, я не могла не подумать, что ей, наверное, стоит воздержаться и не делится своими фантазиями с малознакомыми людьми. Пока она предавалась мечтам, я успела немного рассмотреть её: платиновая блондинка, загорелая, в дизайнерской одежде, перекаченные губы, и внушительных размеров грудь, создавалось впечатление, что в любой момент она перевесит свою хозяйку, притянув её к полу. О, _Мой Бог, есть ли на этой женщине хоть один кусочек тела, где не поработал нож пластического хирурга? Открыв глаза, она улыбнулась._

–– Вам очень повезло, что ваш сын подружился с ним. – Она улыбнулась так, словно, выдав такой поток информации, облагодетельствовала меня. Абсолютно точно, она уже не нравилась мне. Совершенно очевидно, вся её жизнь вращается вокруг её социального статуса. Получив достаточное представление об этой «хочу быть как Барби» женщине, я развернулась, чтобы уйти. Подойдя к Сету, легонько чмокнула его в щеку. Он недовольно посмотрел на меня, и стер поцелуй со щеки.

– Фу, мам. – Я улыбнулась и посмотрела на Энтони, чье лицо стало грустным, когда он смотрел на нас. Я заговорщицки подмигнула ему. Он улыбнулся, и точно также подмигнул в ответ.

– Счастливого дня, Сет, – сказала я и снова попыталась поцеловать его, но он оказался быстрей меня и, защищаясь, выставил руки впереди себя.

– Хорошо, мам, можешь уже идти. – Я выпрямилась и направилась к двери, посмеиваясь про себя.

День тянулся медленно, я распаковывала коробку за коробкой, и казалось конца и края им не видно. Когда я приехала забрать Сета из школы, он радостно подбежал ко мне и крепко обнял. _Решив, что его инициативу в публичном проявлении любви можно принять за «зелёный свет», я улыбнулась, смотря на него сверху вниз, и потрепала сына по волосам._

– Как прошел твой первый день?

– Замечательно! У меня появился новый лучший друг, кстати, он играет в бейсбол, и я тоже хочу играть в бейсбол, еще у него есть сестра, но она – не очень хорошая, а он – очень. Он поделился со мной печеньем из орехового масла, и мне так понравилось, а почему у нас никогда не было такого печенья? – Его маленький мозг работал очень быстро, все предложения сливались в одно, я посмеялась над хаотичностью его мыслей.

– Мы не покупали печенья из орехового масла, потому что у твоего отца аллергия, – ответила я на последний вопрос, который смогла разобрать.

– Итак, кто твой новый друг? – спросила я.

– Его зовут Тони. – Я кивнула; значит, этот маленький паренёк с бронзовыми волосами подружился с Сетом. Надеюсь, он не такой же озорник, а то беды не миновать. Сет и за двоих запросто нашкодит.

– Ну, мам, а, мам! Тони рассказал мне о бейсболе, и я тоже очень, ну, очень хочу играть. Он сказал, что в эту субботу проводятся отборочные игры, давай, пойдём, ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста? – он посмотрел на меня щенячьими глазками, этот взгляд он унаследовал от отца, при всём желании, я не могла ему отказать. Единственное, что меня беспокоило, скоро мне придётся выйти на работу, а я единственный родитель и никого не знаю, кто мог бы провожать моего сына на тренировки.

– Конечно. Если ты хочешь, мы сделаем это.

Сет был так взволнован, что по дороге домой, трещал без умолку. Он объяснял мне правила игры в бейсбол и рассказывал о стратегии. Его глубокие познания об игре поразили меня. В нашей семье никто не увлекался спортом, не понимаю, откуда он всё это знает.

– Когда ты успел всё это изучить? – спросила я, после того, как он в подробностях объяснил мне, как подавать закрученный мяч. Сын лишь пожал плечами.

– Тони. Он подающий, и я тоже хочу, – взволновано произнес он. Мне не хватило духу сказать ему, что, чтобы стать подающим, ему необходим партнер для тренировок вне зала. Если смотреть правде в глаза, спортсменка из меня никудышная. В такие моменты мне хотелось, что бы Джейк жил ближе к нам. Сету определённо нужен положительный мужской пример для подражания.

* * *

**Список законов Крамила изменился лишь несколько лет назад. Там даже есть закон, запрещающий носить каблуки выше 4 см. Это доказывает, что уровень преступности в городе очень маленький, раз они придумали такую глупость.**

**Клин Иствуд в 80–х был мэром города Кармил, и сейчас живет там вместе с женой и дочерью.**

**Не забудьте зайти на Twilighted. Мне нравится обсуждать эту историю.**

**Не забудьте зайти на мой профиль. Та есть фотографии Тони, Сета и Лиз.**

**Вам понравилось? А что не понравилось? Это глава была легче, чем предыдущая, мне необходимо было отдохнуть от боли Эдварда. **

**Жду отзывов.**


	4. Мультфильмы, Предложения и Бейсбол

**Дисклеймер: Весь прекрасный мир «Сумерек» принадлежит Стефани Майер, я лишь просто позволяю себе иногда играть с её образами.**

* * *

**Глава 4**

**Cartoons, Proposals & Baseball / Мультфильмы, Предложения и Бейсбол**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

В воскресное утро я проснулся под крики своего взволнованного сына. Он залез на кровать и плюхнулся мне на живот. Обхватив двумя руками плечи, принялся трясти меня.

– Пап, пора вставать. – Я сделал вид, что сплю в надежде, что он успокоится и даст мне поспать еще несколько часов. К сожалению, я ошибался.

– Пааап. Ты обещал, – услышав, что он начал обиженно хныкать, я приоткрыл один глаз и удивился, увидев его лицо всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от своего.

– Я знал, что ты уже проснулся! – Воскликнул он и начал открывать своими крошечными пальчиками мой второй глаз. Схватив его, я поднял Тони выше своей головы, он закричал от неожиданности, при этом, не переставая смеяться. Я слегка подбросил его и, поймав, прижал к груди, начиная щекотать.

– Знаешь, что происходит с маленькими мальчиками, когда они будят своих сердитых отцов? – Судя по моей интонации, эту фразу можно было приблизительно расценить, как «ага попался... ну, готовься». Когда я принялся щекотать его сильнее, он лишь громче рассмеялся.

– О–остановись, Паааапа. – Я резко остановился, но он продолжал хихикать. Тони смотрел на меня из–под полуопущенных ресниц с широкой улыбкой на устах. Я внимательно наблюдал за ним, интересно, что творилось в этой маленькой голове. И тут он совершенно внезапно напал на меня. Его маленькие пальщики щекотали мои бока, пытаясь вызвать во мне ту же реакцию, что и я у него пару минут назад.

Из–за того, что я рос вместе с Элис, я научился сопротивляться воздействию щекотки. Но мне не хотелось разочаровывать сына, поэтому, громко рассмеявшись, я сделал вид, что пытаюсь поймать его руки. Его смех смешался с моим, разносясь по комнате. Наконец, схватив ручку Тони, я прижал сына к кровати, чем вызвал новый, ещё более громкий приступ смеха.

– Ты такой забавный, Энтони, – от звуков, которые он издавал, мне стало смешно, и я покачал головой. Он улыбнулся; от улыбки исходило столько любви. Мой сынок придавал мне силы и помогал идти дальше, когда я уже был готов сдаться.

Он залез ко мне под одеяло и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке за пультом, потом передал его мне.

– Сегодня выбираешь ты, – сказал он, а затем взбил подушку, что бы лечь поудобнее.

Воскресное утро было временем отца–сына, которое мы проводили за совместным просмотром мультфильмов. После смерти Тани это стало нашим своеобразным ритуалом. Сначала Лиз присоединялась к нам, но в последнее время она отстранилась от этой традиции. Я переключал каналы, пока не наткнулся на «Спанчбоба» – любимый мультик Тони.

– Да, Да, Капитан! – начал подпевать Тони, как только зазвучали первые аккорды заставки. Я мысленно закатывал глаза, наблюдая за безмозглыми выходками Спанчбоба и Патрика. Куда же подевались классические мультфильмы? Том и Джерри? Скуби ду? Хитрый Койот и Дорожный Бегун?

Дверь моей спальни скрипнула и медленно приоткрылась, я увидел Элизабет. Смущенно улыбаясь, она спрашивала разрешение войти. Медленно шагая, остановилась на полпути к кровати. Мне были ненавистны её колебания.

– Иди сюда, сладкая, – я протянул руки, и она моментально подбежала, залезла на кровать и, прижавшись, опустила голову на моё плечо.

– Прости меня, за то, что я наговорила вчера, – прошептала она. Я погладил её по светло–клубничным волосами и поцеловал в лобик.

– Я всё понимаю, малышка. Даже не сомневайся, я очень скучаю по вашей маме. – Она кивнула, и у неё вырвался короткий всхлип. Я крепче обнял её; пусть поплачет. Вначале я терялся, не понимая, что делать, когда дочка плакала, но со временем понял, что иногда слёзы необходимы; лучше позволить ей поплакать и выкричаться, не пытаясь остановить.

Большую часть утра мы провалялись в постели, смотрели мультики и просто были вместе. К полудню Тони и Лиз собрали необходимые вещи для бейсбола, и мы поехали на бейсбольную площадку в парке. Уже третий год я тренирую молодых бейсболистов Кармила в Юниорской Лиге.

С самого начала моим помощником был Эммет. У него трое дочек, и всех их больше интересует мода, нежели спортивные состязания, так что благодаря Энтони, он в каком-то роде осуществлял свои мечты. Сначала он пытался приобщить своих девчонок к бейсболу, но чем старше они становились, тем меньше надежд оставалось у Эммета, что однажды они передумают.

А вот Элизабет совсем не возражала насчёт того, чтобы проводить с нами время на поле. Большую часть, конечно, она сидела на покрывале и читала книгу, попутно накручивая свои волосы на палец. Иногда она доставала свою бейсбольную перчатку и помогала нам с подачами, но в последнее время дочь всё больше и больше поддавалась влиянию моей сестры. Элис любит бейсбол, но ей больше нравилось заниматься чисто девчачьими делами, так что бейсбол оказался в последнем списке дел, где заглавным пунктом шла мода. Честно говоря, я почти уверен, если бы Элис сегодня не работала, они бы с Лиз отправились по магазинам.

– Итак, Тони, я хочу горячих подач! – крикнул я, а затем присел, в ожидании его броска. Он успешно справился: правда, мяч отклонился, и я принял его не в страйк–зоне, но, однако, от силы его подачи мою руку и действительно немного обожгло.

– Хорошо, попробуй еще раз, – на этот раз его бросок был великолепен, только в отличие от первого мяча подача оказалась слабее.

– Так. Теперь ты немного поотбиваешь. Успокойся. И жди ещё одного фастбола _(прим. пер. __вид подачи мяча в бейсболе__)__._ Порази меня. – Энтони кивнул и сосредоточился на моей руке. Его концентрация на игре была просто удивительной. Он прицелился и ударил по мячу лишь с небольшой заминкой. Тот вылетел далеко за пределы поля.

– Ты понял, что только что сделал? – Он кивнул и поднял руку в бейсбольной перчатке, чтобы послать мяч обратно.

– Я замешкался. Все никак не мог понять, что делать, до тех пор, пока не ударил. – Я кивнул. Прошел уже час тренировок, когда я сказал ему, что пора собираться.

– Ну, пожалуйста, пап давай еще чуть–чуть. – Я покачал головой.

– Хватит, Энтони. Если мы продолжим, то ты просто вывихнешь свою руку. И тогда не сможешь играть в Старшей Лиге. – Я очень часто приводил этот аргумент. Он был полон решимости, стать лучшим игроком, и совсем не понимал последствий нагрузок, которые брал на свои плечи. Он пытался довести все до совершенства, даже когда я напоминал ему о правилах. Его упорство похвально, и я гордился, что у моего сына есть цель, которой он желает достичь; но только не в ущерб собственному здоровью.

К моменту нашего прихода, Элис только начала готовить обед, и сейчас суетливо носилась по кухне. Отправив Энтони в душ, а Лизи готовится к завтрашнему школьному дню, я зашел на кухню и чмокнул Элис в макушку.

– Пахнет вкусно, что готовишь? – спросил я, приподнимая крышку кастрюли на плите.

– Спагетти. По рецепту Джаспера. Он будет с минуты на минуту. – Сказала она, убирая мои руки от кастрюли и медленно помешивая блюдо. Все, что готовилось по рецептам Джаспера, было великолепным.

– Чем–то помочь? – Спросил я, оглядываясь и пытаясь найти полезное занятие. Она подала мне салат–ромен и кивнула в сторону разделочной доски. Достав из стола нож, я положил его рядом.

Элис посмотрела на меня, словно у меня вторая голова выросла. – Ты что, салатные листья ножом не режут. – Она подошла к доске и стала отрывать листья один за другим. – Его надо рвать, иначе они потемнеют. – Я мысленно закатил глаза и мягко отстранил её.

– Думаю, я смогу справиться с приготовлением салата, Элис. – Я все равно взял нож и приступил к работе. Она фыркнула от досады, но вернулась к своему спагетти, чтобы слить воду. Некоторое время мы спокойно работали бок о бок, до тех пор, пока не услышали, что пришёл Джаспер.

Элис, пританцовывая, выбежала из кухни, через секунду раздался тихий вскрик моей сестры и низкий смех её жениха. Выглянув из кухни, я увидел, как Элис повисла на нем, обхватив ногами за талию и осыпая поцелуями. В одной руке у Джаса был бумажный пакет, в другой – полудюжина роз. Такой жаркий приём вызвал у него приступ смеха.

– Подожди немного, дорогая. – Посмеивался он, пока Элис продолжала своё изнасилование. Я улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что попал, Джаспер, – подразнил я.

– Привет, Эдвард! Можешь освободить мне руки? – он протянул свои вещи, я подошел к нему и забрал их. Он тут же, без промедлений обнял мою сестру и страстно поцеловал её. Я поспешил вернуться на кухню, не желаю вторгаться в их личную жизнь.

– Пожалуйста, не забывайте, что в доме есть дети, – крикнул я через плечо, опуская розы Элис в вазу. Через несколько минут они оба, держась за руки, появились на кухне. Я был очень рад, когда Элис встретила Джаспера. Он действительно хороший парень. У него лёгкий характер, он во многом уступает Элис. Насчёт его финансовой обеспеченности, я мог не беспокоиться, ему принадлежало несколько ресторанов в городе.

Действительно, я мог назвать его почти святым – этот парень не говорил ни слова о тех обязательствах, которые я взвалил на Элис. Всякий раз, когда моя сестра пыталась завести со мной разговор а–ля «Пришло время двигаться дальше», я отвечал ей тем же. Они встречались уже больше четырех лет, но после смерти Тани, все разговоры о свадьбе прекратились. Элис постоянно повторяла, что её племянник и племянница нуждаются в ней, а Джаспер никуда не денется, и он не возражал против того, чтобы подождать. А я вот возражал. Мне казалось, что в их отношениях я являюсь своеобразным камнем преткновения.

Я бы справился со многим и без её помощи, но, наверняка, даже замужество не остановит её, она по-прежнему будет заботиться о моих детях. Она всегда жертвовала собой ради других.

– Итак, когда свадьба? – Спросил я, как только мы расселись за обеденным столом. Я всегда задавал этот вопрос, когда мы ужинали вместе. И уже было, приготовился услышать стандартный ответ, но как казалось, я ошибался.

– Мы женимся на выходных, в День труда _(прим. пер. праздник в США, первый день сентября)_. – Сказала Элис с широкой улыбкой на лице. Мне понадобилась минута, чтобы понять, что я не услышал обычного «Мы еще не определились с датой».

– Правда? – Они закивали. – Это же просто фантастика. – Я встал, сгрёб свою сестру со стула и крепко обнял, потом протянул руку Джасперу.

– Это значит, что Джаспер переезжает к нам? – Глаза Тони округлились от волнения. Лиз ударила его по руке.

– Нет, болван. Это значит, что тетя Элли уезжает от нас. – Её глаза наполнились слезами, и моё сердце заболело от этих слов. Для неё это станет серьезным потрясением. За те несколько месяцев моей депрессии после смерти Тани, она привязалась к Элис. До сих пор я ругал себя за ошибки, мои дети нуждались во мне, а я не замечал этого.

– Я все равно буду рядом. Джаспер не так уж далеко живет, я не перестану забирать вас из школы и буду рядом, пока папа на работе. – Она улыбнулась Лиз и Тони, и в её глазах я увидел чувство вины. _Она взяла на себя слишком много обязательств. В комнате повисла неловкая тишина._

– Мммммммм, очень вкусные спагетти, тетя Элли, – протянул Тони, и засунул полную ложку лапши в рот, всасывая повисшую не у дел макаронину до тех пор, пока та не ударила его по губам. Все кивнули в знак согласия, а потом снова установилась тишина.

– Итак, Джаспер, скоро ждать открытия нового ресторана?– спросил я, и Джас широко улыбнулся.

– Торжественное открытие планируется на следующих выходных. Я наконец–то нашел шеф–повара, который, как мне кажется, сможет разнообразить меню оригинальными блюдами. Мы устроили открытый ланч с дегустацией, так, для пробы – мероприятие прошло весьма успешно. – Джас рассказывал о своем предыдущем, к настоящему моменту уволившемся шеф–поваре. Когда Джас купил небольшой ресторанчик на Кэйнери Роу, шеф–повар, благодаря своей работе, так прославил ресторан, что тот был включён в список лучших ресторанов страны. Он всегда говорил об этом с гордостью и достоинством. Каждый ресторан, к которому он прикасался, становился настоящей золотой жилой. Так что его гордость была обоснованной.

Остаток вечера мы провели, разговаривая о свадьбе и о ресторане, ближе к ночи Элис с Джаспером собрались уходить.

– Я вернусь утром, чтобы проводить детей в школу, – прошептала Элис, доставая куртку из шкафа

– Да, ладно, Элис. Я могу их сам туда отвезти к началу занятий. Мне не обязательно уходить на работу до девяти. – Она улыбнулась, поцеловала меня в щеку и побежала к машине Джаспера.

Я зашел к Энтони, чтобы поцеловать его и пожелать спокойной ночи, затем к Лиз. Она сидела на своей кровати, пряча лицо в ладони. Маленькое тело сотрясалось от сдерживаемых рыданий. Когда я встал на колени возле её кровати, она посмотрела на меня, решительно смахивая слезы.

– Вот и тетя Элли нас бросает, – разрыдалась она. Опустившись на кровать, я взял её на руки и принялся осторожно укачивать своё дитя.

– Она не бросает нас. Просто теперь она переедет к Джасперу. Ты будешь видеть её также часто, как и сейчас, – рыдания перешли в икоту, когда она вцепилась своими пальцами в мою рубашку.

– У нас есть еще семь месяцев, пока она будет жить с нами, но потом мы должны её отпустить, пусть она будет счастлива вместе с Джаспером. Уверен, она попросит тебя помочь ей приготовиться к свадьбе, ты же хочешь помочь? – спросил я, надеясь тем самым отвлечь её от печальных мыслей. Она широко улыбнулась и кивнула. Взъерошив Лиз волосы, я откинул одеяло и, уложив дочь, натянул его до подбородка.

– Я люблю тебя, моя тыковка, – сказал я, целуя её лобик.

– И я люблю тебя, папа, – прошептала она, прежде чем перевернуться на бок.

Тихо закрыв дверь её комнаты, я спустился вниз в небольшую комнату рядом с гостиной, где стояло моё фортепьяно. Последние три года я редко садился за него. Но пару месяцев назад у Лиз проснулся интерес к игре. Она говорила, что мама всегда была очень счастливой, когда я играл, и ей хочется научиться играть для себя. До того разговора я даже и мысли не допускал, чтобы снова сесть за клавиши. Это было слишком болезненным воспоминанием. Но когда Лиз сказала, что хочет, чтобы я научил её игре, я переборол все ужасные воспоминания и занялся её обучением. Однако есть одна мелодия, которую я никогда не смогу заставить себя сыграть снова.

Я сел и стрепетом пробежался пальцами по клавишам. Удивительно насколько легко я смог вернуться к игре, поддавшись этой идее. Страсть, что ощущал я, играя, была настолько сильной, что иногда мне казалось, я не смогу вынести её, что её слишком много. Вздохнув, я начал играть колыбельную, которую сочинил после рождения Лиз. Это была нежная мелодия, я чувствовал легкость, она навевала мне приятные воспоминания, наполненные сильной любовью к своей дочери. _Если бы я мог также легко высказать Лиз свою любовь, как я показываю её через свою игру._

Закончив, я уткнулся лбом на верхнюю крышку пианино, позволяя воспоминаниям о том времени, когда родилась Элизабет заполнить меня. Она была такая маленькая, но её взгляд уже в младенческом возрасте напоминал Танин. Быстро встав и чуть не опрокинув из–за своей поспешности маленький круглый стульчик, я направился к французским дверям, ведущим на балкон. Распахнув их, вышел на улицу; передо мной открывался завораживающий вид на Тихий океан. Было темно, лишь неяркий лунный свет отражался от волн. Сильный ветер послал лёгкую дрожь по всему телу, но я проигнорировал её.

– Таня. – Произнёс я вслух её имя, прежде чем продолжить безмолвную беседу с сердцем. _Ох, малышка, неделя выдалась трудной. Элис, наконец, решилась выйти замуж, правда Лиз не очень хорошо восприняла эту новость. Она так боится потерять кого–то еще. Посмотрев на звезды, я вздохнул. Я не могу помочь, но чувствую, что должен взять пример с Элис. Но я чувствую, что это будет так, словно бы я предаю нашу любовь, ту любовь, которая была у нас. Последнее, что ты мне сказала: «Будь счастлив», но как я могу быть счастливым снова, я до сих пор так сильно люблю тебя, что мне больно. Слезы свободно текли по моей щеке, и стереть их не было сил. Я часто молился, желая проснуться от кошмара, в который превратилась моя жизнь. Но сейчас понял – этого никогда не произойдет, потому что ты ушла навсегда. Сев на кушетку, я запустил пальцы в волосы, мои тихие рыдания сотрясали тело. Всегда ли будет так? Неужели я должен прожить с этим горем всю жизнь?_

***

Рано утром появилась счастливая Элис, хоть я и предупредил, что справлюсь сам. Конечно, именно сегодня я не мог найти кроссовок Энтони. Я лихорадочно рылся в прачечной, когда появилась Элис.

– Что ты делаешь? Вы должны были выехать пять минут назад.

– Не могу найти чертов кроссовок Энтони, – прорычал я.

– А где ты обнаружил первый?

– В гостиной.

– Ну, тогда где–то там должен быть и второй. – Она побежала в гостиную, я мог слышать, как она передвигалась по комнате, я же в это время, тщетно перерыв кучу белья, поднялся по ступенькам.

– Ага! – услышал я крик Элис. – Я нашла его! – вернувшись в гостиную, я сказал Тони и Лиз садиться в машину.

– Ну, и где ты его обнаружила? – озадаченно спросил я, в этой комнате я уже всё обыскал.

– Под диваном. – Спокойно сказала Элис.

– Я смотрел под диваном, – ума не приложу, как я его не заметил.

– Да, но ты смотрел мужским взглядом. – Она рассмеялась и выпихнула меня за дверь.

До школы мы доехали довольно быстро, через несколько минут я уже выруливал на школьную стоянку перед главным входом. Прежде чем выйти, Лиз наклонилась и чмокнула меня в щеку.

– Тетя Элли заберет вас после занятий, – крикнул я в окно, прежде чем они разбежались по своим классам. Закрывая окно, я заметил женщину, которую вчера видел на пляже, она беседовала с секретарём. Я улыбнулся, подумав про её собаку и то, как пёс вытащил свою хозяйку на прогулку. Из воспоминаний меня вырвал сигнал стоящей позади машины. Махнув рукой, я принес извинения и вырулил со стоянки, решив приехать в больницу чуть пораньше.

День прошел очень быстро. Никаких особых пациентов у меня не было, кроме больного ребенка с парой переломов и его взволнованных родителей. После восьми, я уже поворачивал на подъездную дорожку к своему дому, как раз успевая к нашему ежевечернему семейному времяпровождению. Заглянув в спальню к Энтони, я обнаружил его свернувшимся на кровати и читающим книгу, он встретил меня широкой улыбкой и похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой, приглашая прилечь рядом.

Я любил проводить время со своими детьми. И в подобные моменты, когда все вокруг успокаивалось, они, как мне казалось, открывались мне с большей охотой.

– Как прошел день, чемпион?

– Грандиозно, пап! У меня новый друг.

– Серьёзно? Расскажи мне.

– Он такай классный. Его зовут Сет, но он абсолютно ничего не знает о бейсболе, правда я ему уже про все рассказал. Мне кажется, он заинтересовался отборочными играми в субботу. Ты можешь взять его в нашу команду? – он смотрел на меня щенячьими глазками, и мое сердце таяло.

– Ничего не могу обещать, но посмотрю, что можно сделать.

– Ура! – завизжал он, сейчас, как никогда похожий на Элис. – Кстати, он переехал к нам из Вашингтона вместе с собакой, тут только он и его мама. Его отца здесь точно нет. Представляешь, я поделился с ним арахисовым печеньем, а он сказал, что никогда раньше не ел его, представляешь? – Врач внутри меня тут же взволновался о возможных проблемах, которые могли возникнуть, после того, как Тони поделился печеньем со своим новым другом. Арахис смертелен для тех, у кого на него аллергия, поэтому–то он и запрещен в школьном меню.

– Итак, получается, у тебя сегодня был удачный день. – Меня всегда волновали друзья Тони, он был очень стеснительным, поэтому тяжело сходился с другими детьми, Лиз часто говорила, что видит его гуляющего по детской площадке в одиночестве. Казалось, Тони совершенно спокойно относится к своей добровольной изоляции, но я не переставал надеяться, что он сможет найти друга, который вытащит моего сына из раковины, в которой он спрятался от других.

– Пап, а, пап, можно я возьму завтра две порции арахисового печенья? – усмехнувшись, я поднял одеяло, чтобы он залез под него.

– Конечно, спортсмен. – Я поцеловал его в лобик, он обнял меня за шею, чуть не задушив в объятьях.

– Спасибо, пап, – он удобнее устроился под одеялом, когда я выключил свет и прикрыл дверь, оставляя небольшую щёлку.

Элис сидела на кровати Лиз, показывая ей вырезанные из журнала картинки. Мне не хотелось прерывать их разговор, поэтому я быстро пожелал спокойной ночи дочке и, крепко обняв её, вышел. Последнее, что я слышал, болтовню Элис о платье для Лиз, в котором она может идти по проходу и разбрасывать лепестки цветов перед ними.

Всё снова вошло в привычный ритм, после вчерашних новостей о свадьбе. Оставшаяся часть недели пролетела стандартно. Я отвозил детей в школу, после работы укладывал их в постель. Каждую ночь Энтони рассказывал мне о Сете, и об их занятиях. Они уже распланировали свою игру в чемпионате этого года, я не мог не гордиться тем, как Энтони проявляет свои тренерские навыки, преподавая Сету теорию бейсбола.

***

Элис, Лиз, Тони и я приехали на бейсбольный стадион довольно рано, чтобы я мог раздать задания тренерам на сегодняшний день. Все они оценивали способности каждого из мальчиков, чтобы определить, кто из них подходит нам в первую очередь. Тот факт, что мне придется лишиться одного из хороших игроков, чтобы освободить в нашей команде место для Сета, очень меня беспокоил. Хорошо, что Энтони уже гарантированно входил в нашу команду, по правде говоря, он был самым лучшим игроком в лиге.

Я подошел к распределительному столу, где тренер Белл сверялся со списком фамилий и отмечал пришедших детей.

– Привет, Каллен! Когда ты уже перестанешь тренировать Тони самостоятельно и отдашь его профессионалам? – Он рассмеялся над своей шуткой.

– Никому я его не отдам, Тренер. – Усмехнулся я, затем подал знак Тони, что бы он подошел, и тренер закрепил ему булавкой номер на футболке. – Я буду в зоне подачи. – Сказал я ему, и он кивнул.

– Здорово, а где будет Эммет? – спросил он, отмечая наше расположение на тренерской доске.

– Ему больше нравится махать битой, – сказал я и отправил Энтони обратно к Элис.

– Эл, я нужен здесь до конца дня, когда Энтони закончит, отвезёшь детей домой?

– Без проблем, что–то еще нужно? – Ответила она, я отрицательно покачал головой и медленно пошел к бейсбольному полю, где кандидаты в подающие уже занимали свои места.

Захватив свою перчатку, я направился к родителям, выстроившимся в линию и ожидающим начала вместе с детьми.

– Кто из вас пробовался в команду в прошлом году, в качестве подающего? – спросил я у толпы, оглядывая пришедших. Большинство детей поднявших руку занимались с другим тренером и были мне незнакомы, но, надеюсь, он не допустил бы их к отбору, если бы они не справлялись. День тянулся медленно, некоторые новички меня впечатлили.

– Эй, пап. – Я оглянулся и увидел, что мой сын идёт ко мне вместе с темноволосым мальчиком. _Это должно быть Сет. Он был худеньким пареньком, но не тощим. Его волосы слегка отросли, судя, по цвету кожи и комплекции, его можно было отнести к коренным американцам. Он был одет в джинсы и футболку, в то время как другие мальчики были одеты в традиционную бейсбольную форму, всё выдавало в нём новичка._

– Эй, чемпион, кто твой друг? – спросил я, когда они подошли.

– Это – Сет, я рассказывал тебе о нем. – Я улыбнулся Сету.

– Приятно познакомится, Сет, я Тренер Каллен. Ты когда–нибудь играл в бейсбол? – Он робко помотал головой. – Ничего страшного, у тебя есть перчатка? – Он снова покачал головой.

– Тони, почему бы тебе ни одолжить свою перчатку другу, а мы посмотрим на твои подачи, как только Сет закончит. – Энтони широко заулыбался и передал перчатку. Пока Сет надевал её, и смог уловить некоторые колебания и волнение с его стороны.

– Все в порядке, Сет, мы просто бросим тебе несколько мячей. Это не школьный тест, нам просто надо понять, над чем тебе стоит поработать.

– Да, Тренер, я готов. – После нескольких бросков стало понятно, что в парне что–то есть.

– Хорошо, Сет, давай посмотрим так: брось мне мяч так сильно и ровно, как только можешь. – Он кивнул, и я увидел, как он сосредоточился на моей руке. Не теряя концентрации, он замахнулся и отпустил мяч.

Он бросил немного выше, и мяч улетел за пределы зоны, но парень вложил в этот бросок немало сил. У него хороший природный потенциал, и решимость довести все до мастерства.

– Великолепный бросок, малыш! – Я бросил мяч обратно, и он с легкостью поймал его. Совсем неплохо для новичка. – Давай, еще раз посмотрим на твой бросок. – Он кивнул, и я увидел ту же решимость в глазах, когда он снова бросил мяч, удивительно, но он снова приземлился туда же, куда и предыдущий. Мне придется понаблюдать за его точностью, когда начнём заниматься.

– Просто фантастика, Сет, ты уверен, что не играл в бейсбол раньше? – Он засиял от моей похвалы.

– Нет, Тренер, я просто внимательно слушал Тони, и я очень хочу стать подающим. – Взъерошив его волосы, я посмотрел на Энтони.

– Думаю, мы можем сделать из тебя сильного подающего. А сейчас иди, отдай перчатку Энтони, и мы посмотрим, на что он способен. – Если мне не изменяет память, Тони говорил, что Сет живёт с одной лишь матерью. Интересно, есть ли у неё кто–нибудь, кто бы мог заниматься с Сетом? После того, как поговорю с родителями, надо будет пообщаться с ней насчёт определения Сета к одному из тренеров.

Энтони не удивил меня. Все его десять мячей кроме одного попадали в цель. Когда сын закончил, я наблюдал, как он пошел к преисполненному благоговейным трепетом Сету. Он дал ему пять, и я заметил, как возросла уверенность моего сына от похвалы лучшего друга.

Когда мы уже закруглялись, ко мне подошел Эммет и поддел меня локтем в бок.

– Как прошло? Пусто или есть стоящие новички? – Я рассмеялся над подначивающим меня Эмметом. Бывало по нескольку раз за сезон, я напоминал ему, что это всего лишь игра. Он тренировал команду колледжа и всячески поддерживал Энтони, являясь его самым большим фанатом.

– В общем–то, да. Думаю, из друга Энтони, Сета, может выйти толк. У него талант от природы, может, кто–то другой и не разглядел бы этого. – Эммет потёр руки, ему нравились мои подходы при наборе в команду, и он доверял моему мнению, поэтому просто кивнул.

– Согласен, он действительно весьма хорош, если учесть, что он раньше вообще не держал биту в руках. Мы так его _натренируем в подачах, что он вскоре начнёт бить как профессионал. _

– Он очень смышлёный. Я наблюдал за ним, он постоянно расспрашивает Тони. – Я поставил ему ещё один плюсик. Этот ребёнок нравился мне всё больше и больше. Хлопнув Эммета по плечу, я поднял свою сумку.

– Ты собираешься на встречу тренеров вечером в понедельник, да? – спросил я Эма, подходя к машине.

– Я бы ни за что не пропустил. – Он улыбнулся, предвкушая соревнование с другими тренерами.

За прошедшие года я понял одну вещь: не важно, кого мы набираем в нашу команду, парни должны соблюдать установленные нами правила, чтобы научиться работать вместе на благо всей команды. Больше всего меня беспокоили родители. С детьми проблем обычно не возникало, но всегда находился кто–то из родителей, думающий больше о нуждах своего ребенка, чем о благе всей команды. Очень надеюсь, что в этом году мы избежим подобных проблем.

**

* * *

**

**От автора :**

**Бита для новичков – это бита толщиной всего два дюйма, но весит, как и обычная бита. Пластиковые мячи ( выглядят также, как мячи для игры в гольф) – помогают с координацией.**

**Я буду писать полноценный фанф Devil's Angel, у меня уже есть пару идей, но я не могу писать две истории сразу. Я просто не так талантлива. Это история будет размещена в единственном экземпляре. Он также будет в стиле ****Mystery / Romance, мне очень удобно писать в такой категории.**

**Еще *Мой Бог, сделай что-нибудь, что бы я заткнулась» я начала сборник рассказов для больших девочек С2. Это коллекция историй про взрослых Эдварда и Беллы. Это не значит, что они будут ворчливыми стариками! Нет, это значит, что они уже закончили школу, завели семью и т.д читайте…**

**Что доя этого надо сделать? Открой новую главу С» и напиши комментарий. **


	5. Правила обращения с рептилиями и Новые д

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. ****I just get to play with her characters occasionally.**

**Глава**** 5**

**Правила обращения с рептилиями и Новые друзья**

_**Белла Свон–Блек**_

_Мне на самом деле не хотелось вылезать из душа. _Думала я, отключая горячую воду. Проснувшись поутру, в холодном воздухе я разглядела облачко пара от собственного дыхания. Выпрыгнув из постели, включила обогреватель, надеясь, что к тому времени, когда выйду из ванной, в комнате потеплеет. Отдернув шторку душа, я тут же поёжилась от прохладного воздуха. Стуча зубами, схватила огромное полотенце и завернулась в него, затем еще одним, поменьше обмотала волосы.

– Сэнди! Где ты? – услышала я, как кричит Сет за дверьми ванной. _Ради всего святого, чем именно он там может заниматься?_

– Сэнди! – снова закричал он. – Ты, глупая башка, я должен найти тебя быстрей Бадди. – Я громко рассмеялась над его очевидным разочарованием. Сэнди – это, должно быть, его новая лягушка. Мы живем на окраине Крамила, а значит, находимся в более природном районе, чем тот же Ла Пуш. Здесь довольно много рептилий и мелких животных, которых Сет находит для своих игр.

Скинув полотенце, я повесила его на крючок, схватила нижнее бельё и натянула его. Надев лифчик, повернулась, чтобы накинуть рубашку, но увидела ЭТО. Я застыла и уставилась на большой зазор под дверью ванной. Все двери здесь были такими же старыми, как и сам дом, поэтому промежуток от пола до дверного полотна равнялся практически двум дюймам. Вот как раз в него то сейчас и проскальзывала маленькая змейка.

– Сет! – Крикнула я, запрыгивая на крышку унитаза. Зелёная змея уже полностью заползла в ванную, и я, потеряв самообладание, завизжала от ужаса. Ненавижу змей. Она уже была довольно близко к моему убежищу, так что я принялась топать ногами, желая, чтобы она уползла обратно. – Сееет! – снова закричала я.

– Я ищу Сэнди, мама, – услышала я его крик из кухни.

– ТВОЙ СЭНДИ ЗДЕСЬ! – заорала я, надеясь, что мой семилетний сын услышит и быстренько перенесет свой небольшой зад сюда. Сет, одетый в пижаму, показался в дверях в тот самый момент, когда Сэнди уже вплотную приблизился к краю унитаза. Я посмотрела на своего потрясённого ребёнка и ткнула пальцем в вызывающую ужас рептилию. – УБЕРИ ЕГО ОТСЮДА! – завопила я. Сет подбежал, схватил змею и унёсся прочь.

Я спустилась и села. Про себя я уже обругала своего ребенка. О чем он вообще думал, притащив змею в дом? Он же знает, как сильно я ненавижу их. Я всё ещё дрожала, в то время как адреналин в моей крови начал потихоньку спадать. Быстро закончив одеваться, я осторожно выглянула за дверь, желая убедиться, что меня не поджидают новые сюрпризы.  
Медленно зайдя на кухню, я увидела в окне Сета, до сих пор так и не расставшегося со змеёй. Она была всего лишь в паре дюймов от его лица, он о чём–то беседовал с ней. Я снова вздрогнула, не понимая, какого черта он так любезничает с этой рептилией. Постучав по стеклу, чтобы привлечь внимание, я жестом показала, чтобы он отпустил своего Сэнди и вернулся в дом.

Я не спускала с него глаз, пока он не бросил змею и не направился к французским дверям. Невольно вырвался вздох облегчения, когда он появился в доме с пустыми руками. Скрестив руки на груди, я пыталась выглядеть, как можно более устрашающе. Сет, оценив мою позу, отпустил глаза и быстро подошел ко мне.

– Ради всего святого, почему ты принес змею в дом? – прорычала я. Он немного отступил, затем поднял на меня свои глазки, пытаясь очаровать и избежать наказания. _На сей раз это не сработает, Мистер._

– Это была всего лишь подвязочная змея(./dlrstore/da1ab853–1ac3–2478–7761–3118d4d72ca9/1556_), мам. Папа сказал, они не ядовитые.

– Да, меня не волнует, ядовитая она или нет. Ну… да, но я все еще не поняла, почему ты принес её в дом? – спросила я, в голосе всё ещё проскакивали истеричные нотки. Но он только пожал плечами и уставился под ноги.

– Я не знаю. Просто он был таким интересным. – Я вздохнула, в его словах было столько невинности. _Иногда он излишне любопытен. Но мне не хотелось, чтобы он подумал, что может повторить это, поэтому, приподняв его за подбородок, я заставила его посмотреть мне в глаза._

– Больше никаких змей в доме. – Уточнила я, и он покорно кивнул. – Хорошо, теперь иди, переоденься для отборочных игр. – Он умчался в свою комнату, а я приступила к завтраку. Когда я поставила тарелку на стол, Сет выбежал из–за угла в одних носках, скользя по покрытому линолеумом полу. В одну секунду он был в вертикальном положении, а в другую – уже валялся на полу в паре сантиметров от кухонного стола. Я подбежала и опустилась на колени возле него.

– Ты в порядке? – его потрясенные глаза встретились с моими, и он кивнул.

– Да. Все хорошо. – Пробормотал он, быстро поднимаясь. Бедный ребенок унаследовал мою неуклюжесть. С тех пор, как он научился ходить, мы провели в больнице времени больше, чем нужно. Если бы мой отец не был начальником полиции, думаю, врачи накатали бы на меня тонны заявлений за жестокое обращение с детьми.

Абсолютно уверена: на протяжении первого года в школе Сет испытывал настоящую неловкость из–за своих травм. В Ла Пуш все знали о его неуклюжести. Из–за его вечных неудач племя наградило его прозвищем «Oste Sumanitu Taka», что означает неуклюжий волк.

– Вкусно, блины и бекон. – Улыбнулся мне Сет, шмыгнув носом. – Спасибо мам. – Я улыбнулась и села рядом, когда он принялся уплетать завтрак. Это ребенок мог есть не останавливаясь. Когда он подрастет, мне придется устроиться еще на одну работу, чтобы прокормить его.

– Ты волнуешься из–за отборочных игр? – спросила я, и его лицо запылало.

– Ага! Не могу дождаться, чтобы меня взяли в команду. Тони сказал, что его отец постарается, чтобы мы с ним были в одной команде. Он у него тренер, и Тони сказал, что в прошлом году они выиграли турнир «Всех Звезд». – Внезапно он замолчал, на его лице застыло подавленное выражение, словно он о чём–то внезапно вспомнил. Он посмотрел на меня с выражением ужаса на лице, и я слегка разволновалась.

– Что?

– Мне нужна бейсбольная перчатка. – Шепотом произнес он. Не знаю, почему я только сегодня задумалась о перчатке. Пусть у меня почти нет никакого представления о бейсболе, но знаю, чтобы в него играть, нужна перчатка. Я посмотрела на часы, и поняла, что мы не успеем заехать в магазин спорттоваров перед игрой.

– Мы можем купить её после отборочных игр. Возможно, ты на сегодня можешь попросить перчатку у Тони. – Из его маленького тельца вырвался вздох облегчения, и он кивнул.

– Да, Тони поделится, – задумчиво, сказал он. – А ещё мне нужны мячи и бита для новичков.

– Что такое бита для новичков? – спросила я. Сет пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Тони сказал, она поможет мне отбивать мячи. – Я кивнула, все еще не понимая, что это такое.

– Давай мы купим сегодня перчатку и несколько мячей, потом поговорим с тренером, хорошо? – Он кивнул и широко улыбнулся. Я любила смотреть на него, когда он заинтересован в чём–нибудь, _всё равно в чём. После развода, все, что его интересовало, выливалось в сплошные проказы и озорство._

***

Приехав на бейсбольный стадион, я поразилась тому хаосу, что царил здесь. Сет выпрыгнул из машины и сразу побежал к Тони, стоящему рядом с двумя другими детьми. Чем ближе мы подходили к их компании, тем явственнее я понимала, что маленькая девочка с темными волосами вовсе и не ребенок. Ростом не выше 5 футов, блестящие черные волосы топорщились в разные стороны, – это делало её похожей на одну из героинь романа К.С Льюиса. Её бледная кожа была безукоризненна и ухожена, к тому же, судя по дизайнерской одежде, недостатка в средствах она не испытывала.

– Привет, я – Белла, мама Сета, – сказала я, подойдя к ним. Посмотрев на меня, она широко улыбнулась.

– Так приятно познакомиться с тобой, Белла. Я – Элис. – Сказала она, пожимая мне руку.

– С понедельника Тони, не переставая, говорит о Сете. – Я легко рассмеялась, прекрасно понимая её немного сердитый тон

– Также как и Сет. Он говорит о Тони, не меньше чем о бейсболе**. **Мне кажется, твой сын промыл мозги моему ребенку. – Она засмеялась и покачала головой.

– Тони – мой племянник, его отец, Эдвард сейчас на стадионе оценивает способности ребят, и вот пока Тони не закончит, я присматриваю за детьми, – кивнув, я перевела внимание на двух мальчишек, они стояли рядом и заговорщицки шептались, не совсем хорошим знак

– Неуверенна, с чего начать. Сет раньше никогда не играл в бейсбол. – Я огляделась, Элис указала мне на небольшой столик.

– Зарегистрируй Сета. Давай я пойду с тобой. – Окликнув мальчишек, чтобы они следовали за нами, мы направились к регистрационному столику.

– Тетя, Элли, как много времени всё это займёт? – спросила красивая девочка, стоящая рядом с Элис.

– По меньшей мере, час, – ответила Элис и снова посмотрела на меня. – Это Элизабет, сестра Энтони. – Она была совсем непохожа на Тони. Прямые светлоклубничные волосы доходили примерно до середины спины, никогда прежде я не видела таких пронзительных голубых глаз. Светлая кожа — единственное, что было у неё общего с братом.

– Приятно познакомится, Элизабет. – Вежливо произнесла я, она улыбнулась, и я заметила, что когда она не хмурилась, больше походила на брата.

– Мне тоже очень приятно познакомиться с вами. – Она повернулась к своей тете, умоляюще смотря на неё. – Можно я пойду, погуляю с Шаннон и Терри? – Элис огляделась, определяя, где девочки.

– Да, повеселись. Только держись подальше от мальчишек, хорошо? – Элизабет кивнула, а затем убежала к трибунам.

– Ну, так, Белла, Тони сказал, ты недавно переехала в Кармил.

– Буквально в прошлую субботу. Мы переехали из небольшого городка с Олимпийского полуострова, это примерно четыре часа езды от Сиэтла.

–Хм. Там холодно. – Она вздрогнула от одной только мысли об этом, а я посмеялась над ней. Большинство калифорнийцев не знают, что такое холод.

– И дождливо. – Добавила я. – Да, погода там, полная противоположность здешней.

– На самом деле, я и мои братья с Аляски. Так что мы выросли в холоде, но, приехав, навестить Эдварда во время учёбы в колледже, я влюбилась в Калифорнию.

– И как много у тебя братьев?

– Только Эдвард и….

– Я! – Я повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на огромного мужчину, чья сила голоса поразила меня.

– Эммет, – представился он, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. У него была добрая улыбка, ямочки на щеках и светло-голубые глаза. Темно каштановые волосы выгорели из–за длительного пребывания на солнце. Он был огромным, полагаю, более 6 футов.

– Белла, – потрясенная его внешним видом, заикаясь, промямлила я. Посмотрев на его левую руку, я увидела платиновый ободок на безыменном пальце. _Уже окольцевали. Он смотрел на Элис и улыбался, затем, раскрыв широкие объятия, направился к ней. Она аккуратно отступала._

– Даже не думай, Эм. – Но он схватил её, правда девушка вывернулась и спряталась за мной.

– Ой, да ладно, иди сюда, сестренка. Я всего лишь хочу тебя обнять. – Сказал он, подходя к ней, и снова широко развёл руки. Элис подпрыгнула позади меня, пытаясь через плечо разглядеть, что происходит. Эммет продолжал приближаться, и я искренне рассмеялась, прежде чем отпрыгнуть, освобождая путь. Он обнял Элис и поднял её, словно тряпичную куклу, её руки вцепились ему в предплечья. Я расслышала громкий «чмок», когда он оставил влажный поцелуй на её щеке.

– Фу, Эммет. – Он опустил её обратно на землю, и девушка принялась картинно вытирать щеку.

– Теперь мне понадобятся бактериальные салфетки. – Проскулила она, когда он убежал к тренерскому столу.

– Жди мести, Эммет Каллен! – Крикнула она вслед. Я видела, что Элис действительно любит его, хоть на лице, когда она повернулась ко мне, и застыло раздражённое выражение.

– Это мой старший брат Эммет. У него свой магазин олдкаров на торговой пристани Монтерея. – Ещё с секунду, она сверлила его удаляющуюся спину взглядом, но затем снова обернулась ко мне.

– Эдвард уже где–то здесь. Он – врач в местной больнице. – Я вспомнила, как в школе одна из родительниц говорила мне об этом, и просто кивнула.

– Ну, а ты чем занимаешься, Элис?

– Я координатор мероприятий в Аквариуме. – Какое совпадение, я широко улыбнулась.

– Через неделю я выхожу на работу в Аквариум. – Элис просияла и, посмеиваясь, начала подпрыгивать на месте. _Да она просто, как небольшая электростанция, столько энергии._

– Вот, класс! А чем ты будешь заниматься? – Взволновано спросила она.

– Я – океанолог, и в основном буду работать над новым проектом по изучению белых акул.

– Вау. А что ты окончила?

– Я получила степень бакалавра в Вашингтонском Университете, но закончила Магистратуру в Монтерее.

– Значит, ты жила здесь раньше. – Просто подметила она. – Ну, тогда ты должна быть в курсе всех мероприятий, которые проводятся в городе. – Я медленно покачала головой.

– Вовсе нет. Я была бедным студентом, и мы с бывшим мужем редко куда выходили. Иногда ужинали в симпатичных ресторанчиках, вот, пожалуй, и всё. Основное свободное время мы проводили на пляже.

– Ох, так ты занимаешься серфингом? – Я засмеялась, представив себя, балансирующую на небольшой доске, в попытке словить волну.

– Нет, что ты. Я как–то раз пыталась покататься на моторной лодке, это была катастрофа, – рассмеялась я.

– Хммм. Ты играешь в гольф или рэкитболл? – Я снова отрицательно затрясла головой.

– К сожалению, нет. Я довольно неуклюжая и, по мере возможности, избегаю любого спорта. Бедный Сет, он унаследовал мою неуклюжесть, вот теперь я беспокоюсь, как он будет играть в бейсбол.

– С ним все будет хорошо, не волнуйся. Это не контактный вид спорта, поэтому шанс получить травму минимален. – _Буду надеяться. Но я знала, что если есть какой–то способ пораниться, это неминуемо рикошетом ударит по Сету._

– Очень жаль, что ты не играешь в рэкитболл. Джаспер и я очень любим эту игру, но сейчас он открывает ресторан на Кэйнери Роу, и у него совершенно нет времени.

– Кто такой Джаспер? – Её лицо смягчилось, и она застыла на месте. Немного подумав, Элис ответила.

– Джаспер – мой жених. Мы планируем свадьбу в День Труда.

– Мои поздравления.

– Спасибо. Кстати, ты видела, как в Кармиле отмечают праздники? – Спросила она.

– Нет, серьёзно, не видела. – Она потащила меня к трибунам, мы смотрели, как Эммет бросал детям мячи, и те отбивали их.

– _Ну, летом на Пасифик Гроув будет Фестиваль __Фонариков, в следующем месяце устраивают мероприятие под названием: как в «Добрые Старые Времена». На улице открываются ярмарки, проводится парад и заезд полицейских на мотоциклах. Мы должны сходить туда вместе. – Она снова начала подпрыгивать, интересно, может, она перенасытилась кофеином?_

– Звучит весело.

– Это надо видеть, потом ещё будет Джазовый фестиваль и фейерверки над заливом, ночные улицы и сам исторический центр Монтерея в это время просто фантастически притягательны.

– Похоже, здесь есть, чем заняться. Но боюсь, из–за работы и Сета у меня совсем не будет для этого времени. Я и так волнуюсь, как мне выкроить время, чтобы отводить Сета на тренировки на неделе.

– Я могу забирать его на тренировки. – Предложила она. Я благодарно кивнула. – После школы он будет уезжать вместе с Тони и Лиз к нам домой, а потом вместе отправляться на тренировку. – У меня появилось кошмарное чувство, будто я перекладываю свои проблемы на чужие плечи, но других вариантов у меня нет, я совсем одна.

– Элис, ты просто нереально выручишь меня, спасибо.

– Ну, дело осталось за малым. Надо, чтобы Сет попал в команду Эдварда. Вечером я поговорю с ним об этом.

– Уже представляю, как будет счастлив Сет. Они с Тони так сдружились. – Я кивнула в сторону мальчишек, которые разговаривали с двумя ребятами постарше.

Мы продолжали общаться, пока нас не прервала раздраженная женщина.

– Это ваш сын? – спросила она, схватила Сета за руку и поволокла его ко мне. Я тут же нахмурилась, приготовившись защищать своё дитя, и грозно посмотрела на неё.

– Да, мой, а теперь немедленно отпустите его. – Скомандовала я. _Что она, черт возьми, себе позволяет? Так обращаться с моим сыном! Она сузила глаза, но Сета отпустила. Её вьющиеся каштановые волосы прилипли к лицу, щеки раскраснелись от гнева. _

– Ваш малолетний варвар толкнул моего сына в грязь. – Она махнула рукой в сторону своего сына. Я оглянулась и увидела мальчика, с которым пару минут назад общался Сет. Тот был в грязи с ног до головы. Я перевела взгляд на Сета и увидела вызывающий блеск в его глазах.

– Он обзывал Тони, и я не мог позволить ему продолжать и дальше говорить всякие гадости о его маме. – Он, насупившись, скрестил руки на груди. Я увидела, что Тони стоял рядом с Элис и что–то шептал ей на ухо. Она успокаивающе гладила его по спине и кидала гневные взгляды на женщину, когда та снова заговорила.

– Джеймс никогда не сказал бы ничего плохого о чьей–нибудь матери. Я, в отличие от вас, учила его всегда быть вежливым. – Обвинила она меня. Никогда раньше, как в этот момент, я не испытывала такого непреодолимого желания врезать кому–то. Сет, конечно, был шалопаем, но и честности, и справедливости в нём не мало.

– Джессика, думаю, тебе стоит научить своего сына состраданию. – Элис смотрела на неё с такой яростью, что мне стало даже немножко страшно. _Сострадание? Как начет хороших манер. _– Тони, только что подтвердил слова Сета.

– Конечно, он ведь не может не поддержать своего друга. – В одно мгновение Элис оказалась перед ней, привстав на цыпочки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ней. Этот эльф, как, оказалось, мог быть очень жестоким, я наблюдала, как Джессика съеживалась под грозным взглядом Элис.

– Я советую тебе развернуться, забрать свое никчемное потомство и отвалить, пока я не надрала тебе задницу. – Ярость, с которой говорила Элис, шокировала. Джессика настороженно посмотрела на меня, затем снова на Элис, потом развернулась и ушла.

– Вау, напоминай мне почаще, чтобы я никогда не злила тебя. – Усмехнулась я, Элис повернулась ко мне с хитрой улыбкой.

– У меня давно чесались руки сделать это. В прошлом году её сын не прошел отбор в нашу команду, но она всё равно постоянно ошивалась вокруг, даже когда её сын играл за другую сборную. Она бесстыдно флиртует и неоднократно приставала к Эдварду, Эммету и Джасперу. В прошлом году Розали почти открутила ей голову на турнире «Всех звезд».

– Кто такая Розали?

– Жена Эммета. Они воспитывают трех девочек, а теперь Эммет вырабатывает свой тестостерон, тренируя команду. – Я оглянулась, Сет подошел к Тони и опустил ему руку на плечо. Они спокойно разговаривали, но я не могла не волноваться, что пришло в голову этому мальчишке.

– Сет. – Он поднял глаза, и его улыбка погасла, казалось, он был слегка раздосадован. – У нас с тобой уже был разговор, о том, что нельзя бить людей. – Он кивнул и посмотрел на землю.

– Я знаю, мам. Но он заслужил, он говорил ужасные слова, Тони даже заплакал из–за него, я сказал ему прекратить, но он не послушал. – Глаза моего сына заблестели. – После того, как я окунул его в грязь, он замолчал. – Я сдерживала рвущийся наружу смех. Я не сердилась на него, несколько минут назад я чувствовала аналогичное желание побить Джессику.

Элис, стоящая рядом, после слов Сета, разок хихикнула, но я посмотрела не неё, и она быстро отвернулась, пытаясь скрыть реакцию. _Но подрагивающие_ _плечи выдавали её. На лице Тони расплылась огромная улыбка._

– Ладно… ну, больше так не делай. – Сет широко заулыбался.

– Не волнуйся, мама, обещаю, кидать его в грязь я больше не буду. – Вот я уже чувствовала, как в его маленькой голове родился какой–то план, но знала: говорить что–либо бесполезно, поэтому я кивнула, давая понять, что тема закрыта.

– Ребята, вы все сделали? – спросила Элис мальчиков.

– Да, и Сет показал удивительные результаты при подаче, отбивание и ловли мяча, – похвалил друга Энтони. Он такой милый мальчик, надеюсь, что некоторые его вежливые качества передадутся и Сету.

– Прикинь, мам! – Взволновано сказал Сет. – Тони может так сильно бросить мяч, что я даже не замечу. – С благоговейным страхом произнес он. – Я тоже хочу бросать так быстро. – Я улыбнулась его решимости.

– Нужно много тренироваться. – Сказала я, чтобы поддержать его, но получила обратную реакцию. Его плечи жалостливо приподнялись, и он вздохнул.

– Я хочу, чтобы папа был здесь. Тогда бы он помогал мне, как тренер Каллен помогает Тони. – Моё сердце разрывалось от грусти в его голосе. Я на мгновение прижала его к себе, думая, что он позволит мне утешить его, но он оттолкнул меня и сердито посмотрел на меня.

– Пожалуйста, мам. Не перед моими друзьями, – прошептал он. И я рассмеялась над его нежеланием обниматься или вообще как–то близко контактировать со мной в общественных местах.

– Ну, было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Элис. Мы, наверное, можем обменяться номерами телефонов. – Я протянула ей телефон, а она дала мне свой, чтобы я вела туда номер. Потом мы помахали друг другу и разошлись в разные стороны.

По дороге домой мы остановились у небольшого спортивного магазинчика, купили некоторые вещи для бейсбола, и две перчатки – одну Сету, другую мне. Я, вероятно, буду бесполезна в его тренировках, но я должна играть за двоих, ведь я убрала из нашей жизни его отца.

Сет использовал все свои уловки, чтобы вытащить меня на улицу поиграть с мячом и у него получилось. Бадди очень нравились наши тренировки, каждый раз, когда мне не удавалось поймать мяч, он подхватывал его, и носился с ним по двору, стараясь держаться подальше. Иногда приходил наш восьмидесятилетний сосед Дейв и показывал Сету, как правильно ловить и бросать. Сет внимательно прислушивался к советам. У него впервые появилась какая–то цель, раньше такого не было. Мысленно я благодарила Энтони за то, что он дал ему эту цель и надежду.

***

Во вторник вечером, когда я была занята приготовлением ужина, зазвонил телефон.

– Здравствуйте, Это миссис Блек? – спросил бархатный голос на другом конце. Я чувствовала, что этот голос мне знаком, но никак не могла вспомнить, где именно я его слышала.

– Да, это я.

– Ещё раз здравствуйте, это Тренер Каллен. Отец Энтони. – Я улыбнулась и вспомнила, что говорила про него одна мамочка в первый школьный день. Если он так же притягателен, как и его голос, уверена, она ни капли не преувеличивала.

– Здравствуйте, Тренер, пожалуйста, зовите меня Беллой. – Он мягко усмехнулся.

– Я звоню, что бы сообщить: Сет теперь в нашей команде. Даже боюсь представить, что бы мне устроил сын, если бы это было не так. – Он засмеялся, я и поняла, что улыбаюсь вместе с ним.

– Сет будет в восторге.

– Отлично, тренировки у нас по вторникам и четвергам с 4 до 6, первая в этот четверг, на том же поле, где в субботу проходили отборочные игры. Элис сказала, что будет счастлива помочь, так что в эти дни она будет забирать Сета из школы. А я – отводить его с Энтони на площадку в парк. И вы сможете забирать его с тренировок после работы, вас это устраивает?

– Просто здорово. В этот четверг я сама могу привезти его, я выхожу на работу только с понедельника. – Честно сказала я.

– Мне так же хотелось поговорить с вами о способностях Сета. – Я мысленно закатила глаза. Если он похож на меня, то ни о каких способностях и речи быть не может.

– У него реальные способности к бейсболу, я бы даже сказал – талант от природы. – Когда до меня дошло, что произнёс Тренер, я застыла в шоке.

– Эм… мы говорим об одном и том же ребенке? Маленький мальчик, коренной американец, лучший друг вашего сына? – От моей иронии, его смешок плавно перешёл в смех.

– Почему это так вас удивляет? – уточнил он, посмеиваясь.

– Потому что, это – мой сын и, к сожалению, он унаследовал мою феноменальную неуклюжесть. Так что, я должна предупредить вас, он может пораниться совершенно случайно.

– Ну, и ничего страшного, кроме всего я еще и врач. – Я рассмеялась над его тонким замечанием. Было так просто подшучивать друг над другом, так легко.

– Итак, как я уже сказал, у него чертовски хорошая рука. Думаю, мы сконцентрируемся именно на этом, и тогда он станет великим подающим.

– Вау. Не знаю, что и сказать. А что нужно делать, чтобы стать подающим?

– Он должен тренироваться дополнительно. У вас есть ещё кто–нибудь, кто в состоянии помочь с этим? – Я фыркнула, а затем прикрыла нос ладонью, смутившись собственных действий, не достойных леди, но он лишь усмехнулся на другом конце провода.

– Нет, если не считать нашего восьмидесятилетнего соседа. Честно говоря, кроме меня заниматься с ним некому.

– Так, я уже тренирую Тони, но, думаю, еще один ребенок не доставит мне хлопот. Обычно мы тренируемся по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. Так что до конца сезона Сет будет приходить к нам домой.

Я облегчённо выдохнула. Я планировала записать Сета на какие–нибудь дополнительные занятия после школы, но все они были довольно дорогими, а у меня пока не было возможности ознакомиться с ними. Так что это даст мне дополнительное время.

– Звучит великолепно. Это точно вас не затруднит?

– Нет, нисколько. Просто хочу набиться к нему в друзья, так что, когда он попадет в высшую лигу... – Он сказал это так серьезно, что я рассмеялась.

– Спасибо, ну рада была познакомиться с вами.

– Да, я тоже.

– Ох... подождите, я забыл… У Сета есть бейсбольная перчатка? На площадке он брал её у Тони.

– Да. Мы пошли и купили её сразу после отборочных игр. Ваш сын был настолько милым, что поделился перчаткой с Сетом.

– Тони уже большой ребенок, и он на самом деле очень привязался к Сету. Пусть ваш сын принесет перчатку в четверг, – он замолчал на минуту, и я уже подумала, что нас разъединили, когда он снова заговорил.

– Эм... А вы не имеете ничего против, если мы вас назначим командной мамочкой? – спросил он с некой опаской.

– А что будет входить в мои обязанности? – Задала я встречный вопрос.

– Ну, помимо практики и игр, нам понадобятся лёгкие закуски на тренировках, и график игр. Ещё, как правило, мама команды устраивает вечеринку в конце сезона. В прошлом году этим занималась Элис, думаю, она может помочь и всё рассказать. Есть еще некоторые обязанности, но это самое основное.

– Конечно. Звучит отлично, – меня искренне обрадовало предложение.

– Здорово. Тогда поговорим подробнее в четверг. Еще раз спасибо, Белла.

– Не за что, Тренер.

– Пожалуйста, зови меня Эдвард, – вежливо сказал он, переводя наше общение в неформальное русло.

– Тогда не за что, Эдвард. Увидимся в четверг. – Он повесил трубку, и впервые после переезда, я почувствовала интерес к чему–то. Меньше чем за секунду я осознала, что теперь, как мне кажется, наша жизнь может повернуться в лучшую сторону, разве это не здорово – погрузиться в жизнь своего сына и завести новых друзей?

– Сет? – окликнула я его из гостиной. Он примчался с лягушкой в руках. _Хорошо, что не с очередным Сэнди._

– Тренер Каллен звонил, ты теперь в одной команде с Тони. – Он завизжал и запрыгал, я заметила, как глаза у лягушки, с каждым прыжком моего сына, становятся всё больше и больше.

– Йес! Это будет клево! Спасибо мама. – Он побежал ко мне, я вытянула руку, чтобы остановить его.

– Сначала убери всех пресмыкающихся и земноводных и вымой руки, а потом обнимемся. – Он улыбнулся и побежал в свою комнату. Теперь, если я смогу уговорить его очистить дом от этих живых существ, мой мир будет прекрасен.

**Ну, вот Эдвард с Беллой снова поговорили. Я знаю, что этого не достаточно, поэтому не надо меня торопить. Это произойдет, но должно случиться еще очень много, прежде чем вы прочитаете о том, чего ждёте. Имейте терпение. Плюс, не ожидайте, что они сразу влюбятся друг в друга. Мне, конечно, очень жаль, но жизнь – не сказки от Диснея. Нужно очень много времени, что бы освободиться от своего от теней прошлого.**

**Спасибо ****Jayeliwood**** за идею со змеёй. Мальчики увлекаются всякими подобными земноводными, и Сет не исключение.**

**Жду отзывов. Я хочу сказать спасибо своим верным читателям, тем, кто оставляет сообщения после каждой главы, я не всегда могу ответить, но я знайте, ребята, я люблю вас.**


	6. Перваятренировка

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally. **

* * *

**Первая****тренировка**

_**Эдвард**____**Каллен**_

Встреча тренеров была довольно утомительной. Я надеялся, что другие не заметили потенциал Сета. Но, как оказалось, я недооценил их. Когда я приехал навстречу, тренер Белл со своим помощником уже обсуждали Сета, и перспективы его превращение в «Новую Звезду Каллена». Сет вошёл в пятерку лучших игроков, обсуждаемых на совете, я не мог дождаться, чтобы официально определить его в свою команду. К сожалению, делая так, я практически утверждал его на позиции подающего. Я молился про себя, надеясь, что не ошибся, оценив потенциала Сета.

После трех часов долгого обсуждения игроков команды, мы, наконец, пришли к согласию. Эммет вел себя уперто, когда подходило время выбора игроков. Победив на прошлогоднем турнире «Всех Звезд» мы имели некоторое преимущество, но некоторые тренеры думали иначе. После того как Эммет чуть не съездил по лицу одному из самых горластых тренеров, я отправил его домой, чтобы он не закончил этот вечер в тюрьме.

Меня всегда удивляло, что некоторые люди готовы порвать друг друга на куски из–за какой–то игры. Я, так же как и тот парень, фанател от бейсбола, но я знал меру. На играх я ни раз наблюдал, как выгоняли со стадиона тренеров или родителей за нецензурную брань, оскорбления арбитров и драки. Взрослые вели себе в десять раз хуже своих детей. Впрочем, от тренеров так же немало зависит, Бог знает, чему они могли учить детей на закрытых тренировках. _Политика. Даже в младшей бейсбольной лиге существует своя политика._

В целом я был доволен, как произошло распределение. В нашем списке я сразу нашёл две семьи, за которыми тянулась репутацию «создавателей проблем». Этого следовало ожидать. По крайней мере, я имел опыт общения с Ньютонами и Кроули раньше, поэтому знал, что они могут выкинуть. От перспективы терпеть каждую игру и тренировку приставания Джессики Ньютон, я мысленно застонал.

Домой я приехал поздно ночью, Энтони уже спал, поэтому я не стал беспокоить его и будить, чтобы сообщить новости о Сете. Рано утром мне надо быть в больнице, поэтому разговор придётся отложить до следующего вечера. Не хотелось думать, через что завтра этот сорванец заставит пройти Элис. Эта мысль заставила меня беззвучно рассмеяться.

Во вторник вечером, вернувшись домой, я обнаружил своего сына сидящим на кухонной стойке, Элис, склонившись над его коленкой, промывала рану.

– Пап! – Закричал Энтони, завидев меня. Элис повернувшись, облегченно вздохнула.

– Спасибо Господи, врач дома. Давай, сделай это, у меня свадьба и куча работы, чтобы подготовиться к ней. – Кинув мне салфетку, она поцеловала Энтони в лобик.

– Спасибо, тетя Элли. – Сказал Тони, но она уже выбегала из дому. Я подошел к Энтони и наклонился, что бы лучше рассмотреть рану.

– Итак, спортсмен встретился с асфальтом. – Тони кивнул, но храбро держался, пока я обрабатывал рану, удаляя из неё грязь.

– Упал с велосипеда. – Я посмотрел на него, когда он заговорил.

– На тебе был шлем? – Он закатил глаза и кивнул.

– Да, пап. – Слегка улыбнувшись, я продолжил промывать его коленку. Он еле заметно вздрогнул.

– Прости, спортсмен. Дорожная пыль это не ерунда. – Закончив обрабатывать рану, я смазал её антибактериальным кремом, и поверх приклеил большой лейкопластырь. Просто удивительно, как простой лейкопластырь может вылечить любую травму у ребенка.

– Все готово. – Он улыбнулся мне, но я заметил волнение на его лице, и знаю, что ни о каком отдыхе и речи быть не может, пока я не расскажу, что решили на совете насчёт состава команды.

– Кто у нас в команде? Сет с нами? А с прошлого года кто–то остался? – Он задавал мне вопросы со скоростью пулемётной очереди. Я поднял руку, пытаясь остановить его; мы пошли в кабинет, схватив со стола список игроков, я отдал его Тони. Он взволновано разорвал конверт и принялся изучать имена.

– Ты выбрал Сета первым? – С благоговейным трепетом спросил он. Я кивнул, на его лице появилась широкая улыбка.

– Спасибо, папа! – Он прижался ко мне, подарив продолжительное крепкое семилетнее объятие.

– Нет проблем, спортсмен, но поскольку мы приняли Сета, нам пришлось расстаться с Джеффом Дирком, и у нас больше нет такого же сильно подающего как ты, поэтому ты должен мне помочь научить Сета подавать. – Тони принялся подпрыгивать от волнения.

– О, Мой Бог! Это так здорово! Он будет на седьмом небе! – Его энтузиазм был заразителен. Снова посмотрев на список, он нашёл пару фамилий игроков из прошлогоднего состава, его брови сошлись на переносице, а глаза погрустнели.

– Что случилось? – Я легонько толкнул его плечо своим. Он бросил сердитый взгляд на список, а потом посмотрел на меня.

– Ты взял в команду Джеймса Ньютона и Лорана Кроули. – Обвинил он меня, а затем кинул список обратно на стол и умчался из комнаты в бешенстве. _Что за черт?_ Он сердито плюхнулся на диван и уставился в окно.

– Энтони, что случилось? – Спросил я, подходя к нему, и присаживаюсь рядом. Он тяжело выдохнул.

– Во время отборочных игр Джеймс плохо говорил о маме. – Я рассердился. Придя вечером домой, Элис рассказала мне, что произошло на поле, но я не понял, что это был Джеймс, и Сет вмазал именно ему. _Что за грёбанная удача!_ Я провел рукой по волосам и легонько дёрнул за них, пытаясь найти способ решить возникшую проблему. Но что случилось, то случилось. Уже не было никакой возможности изменить состав.

– Тони, я не могу изменить состав команды. – Я посмотрел на него, надеясь, что он поймет меня. – Мы должны научиться работать сообща. – Энтони кивнул, продолжая смотреть в окно. Затем повернулся ко мне, в его глаза застыла решимость.

– Хорошо, но если он снова скажет что–нибудь плохое о маме, я побью его. – Рычание, которое исходило из этого маленького тельца, оказалось полной неожиданностью. Возможно, Сет добавит моему сыну уверенности в себе. Тони всегда сохранял спокойствие, и я волновался, что смерть матери повлияла на него больше, чем он показывал. Однако я не хотел, чтобы он думал, что насилие – это способ решения всех проблем.

– Драка – это не выход, Тони. – Он пожал плечами и снова уставился в окно. – Тони, – упрекнул я.

– Он сказал, что мама умерла, потому что она была плохой и не хотела, чтобы я был её сыном. – Как только я переместил его на свои колени, он уткнулся лицом мне в грудь. Я пытался сдержать возмущение, зародившееся где–то в глубине от ненавистных слов, сказанных глупым ребенком Ньютонов.

– Тони, ты ведь знаешь, что мама очень любила тебя. – Он кивнул, и я услышал сопение, приглушенное моей рубашкой. – Ты не можешь позволить кому–нибудь заставить тебя сомневаться в этом. – Я гладил его бронзовые кудри, пока он не успокоился.

– Ты в порядке? – шепотом спросил я.

– Да. Ты можешь позвонить Сету, пусть узнает, что теперь он в нашей команде? – Меня поразило, насколько быстро он справился с собой. _Возможно это из–за Сета._ Я улыбнулся, снял его с коленей и высоко поднял над головой, Тони засмеялся. Я наклонился вперед так, что он съехал по моей спине прямо на диван.

Следующий час ушёл на звонки родителям игроков команды, но я не мог унять непонятное чувство, что голос матери Сета мне уже знаком. И как бы я не напрягал свои мозги, никак не мог вспомнить её лицо.

– Что тебе известно о матери Сета?– спросил я Элис, когда она вернулась домой поздно вечером. Мы сидели в шезлонге на балконе. Это была прекрасная ночь, с полной луной, отражающейся в колеблющейся от лёгкого бриза воде.

– На следующей неделе она выходит на работу в аквариум. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Она посмотрела на меня глазами полными любопытства.

– Её голос напоминает мне кого–то, только я никак не могу вспомнить кого именно. – Эли улыбнулась мне, а потом выложила все, что знала.

– Она океанолог, собирается принять участие в новом проекте, связанным с белыми акулами. Переехала сюда всего лишь пару недель назад из Вашингтона, и она одинока. – Сестра одарила меня хитрой улыбочкой, но я проигнорировал её намёк.

Я медленно покачал головой. Если она недавно переехала сюда, то, вероятно, мы пока не встречались. Пожав плечами, я решил не зацикливаться на этом.

– А я уже говорила, что она весьма привлекательная? – пропела Элис, наблюдая за моей реакцией.

– Элис. Пожалуйста. – Раздражительно выдавил я.

– Что? А так и есть. – Оправдывалась Элис.– Я еще не у кого не видела таких прекрасных волос цвета красного дерева, и еще у неё очень выразительные глаза. – Её улыбка становилась всё шире и шире, пока она описывала мне достоинства матери Сета. Я закатил глаза и встал.

– Спокойной ночи, Элис. – Мне хотелось скрыться, прежде чем начнётся её традиционное «ты должен продолжать жить…».

***

Дни до четверга пролетели незаметно. Элис забрала детей из школы, и Энтони был одет для тренировки, когда я вернулся домой. Уже с порога сестра сунула мне бутерброд в руку, и прежде чем я успел сменить свою форму на бейсбольную футболку и джинсы, все необходимые вещи для игры ждали меня на заднем сиденье вольво.

– Тебе нужно поторопиться. Иначе опоздаете! – Прокричала она из кухни. Я засунул последний бутерброд себе в рот и, проходя по коридору мимо комнаты Тони, стукнул пару раз в дверь.

– Пойдем, Чемпион! – Дойдя до выхода, я обернулся, из комнаты никто не вышел. Снова подойдя к спальне, я распахнул дверь, но комната оказалась пустой.

– Где Энтони? – спросил я Элис, вернувшись в кухню. Она рассмеялась и махнула в сторону окна.

– Он сидит в машине с тех пор, как ты вернулся домой. Думаешь, он немного волнуется? – Она рассмеялась и хлопнула меня по плечу.

Я усмехнулся и потрусил к машине, не желая заставлять сына волноваться ещё больше. В вольво меня ждал возмущенный ребенок.

– Почему так долго? – спросил он раздраженно.

– Успокойся, мы приедем вовремя. – Я засмеялся. – Ты волнуешься больше, чем твоя няня Эсме. – Он покачал головой, а я расхохотался над его категоричным отрицанием очевидного.

– Никто не волнуется больше, чем няня Эсме. – Возразил он, но расслабился лишь тогда, когда мы были уже в нескольких минутах от парка. Оказалось, мы приехали раньше всех, я получил очередной хороший повод пошутить над моим сыном.

– Смотри, мы тут пока единственные. Захвати инвентарь для тренировки, а я возьму ящик со льдом. – Он оббежал машину и вытащил из багажника сумку внушительных размеров. Она была, чуть ли ни с него ростом, но он держался, как профессионал. Пока я доставал ящик со льдом, подъехал Эммет и выпрыгнул из своего джипа.

– Помочь? – спросил он, подходя к моему автомобилю.

– Захвати ведро с мячами, и вот ключ от кладовой стадиона. Возьми базы и расставь их. – Эммет кивнул, взяв ключ и ведро с мячами, он побежал к полю.

Энтони вытащил все свои биты и выстроил их в идеальную чёткую линию у забора. Я подумал, надо бы проверить, не начал ли мой сын страдать паранойей.

– Давай попробуем несколько подач, пока ждем остальных. – Предложил я, взъерошив волосы Тони. Он широко улыбнулся и натянул перчатку.

Пока Тони разогревался, приехало ещё несколько мальчиков вместе с родителями. Я вытащил своего сына из круга подачи и направился к прибывшему народу. Эммет зачитывал фамилии, и отмечал их на тренерской доске. Я оглядывался, ища Сета, но нигде не видел его. Внезапно кто–то громко позвал Энтони. Оглянувшись через плечо, я заметил Сета, бегущего к моему сыну прямо через газон от автомобильной стоянки.

Я улыбнулся, когда они стукнулись кулачками в знак приветствия. Я кивнул, чтобы они присоединились к остальной группе, так как Эммет уже закончил перекличку. Эмм объяснял правила нашей команды, а затем обернулся, что бы представить меня.

– Сейчас, у нас только два тренера, и мы будем благодарны любой помощи от родителей во время тренировок. – Несколько человек кивнуло в знак согласия, а парочка высказалась, поддерживая мою просьбу.

– Наша командная мамочка Белла Блек будет вести график тренировок и в конце сезона устроит нам всем вечеринку. – Я посмотрел на Сета, и он махнул куда–то мне за плечо. Повернувшись, я на мгновение забыл, о чем говорил, увидев женщину, которую на прошлой неделе встретил на пляже. Она также выглядела слегка ошарашенной. Я быстро повернулся к Сету.

– Это твоя мама? – Он кивнул, и я улыбнулся этому совпадению. Один из родителей задал вопрос по составу игроков, Эммет вступил с ним в диалог.

– Каждый ребенок, попробует сыграть на нескольких позициях в течение сезона. По мере улучшения навыков, его переведут на внутреннее поле, и если он покажет хорошую скорость и успеваемость, получит шанс сыграть на поле. – Эммет ответил еще на парочку вопросов, а я улыбался, как дурак. Иногда, я коротко посматривал на неё, но она быстро отводила взгляд. _Вероятно, ей сейчас, как и мне, неловко._ По каким–то причинам, эта мысль заставила меня улыбаться еще шире.

– Давайте начнем тренировку. Ребята, собираемся. – Заорал Эммет, и все мальчишки кинулись к нему. Я встал рядом, и он прокричал приветствие, прежде чем все парни хором ответили ему.

– Один, два, три. ВПЕРЕД ГИГАНТЫ!

Эммет разделил игроков на три группы, первая группа отбивала, вторая ловила мяч, и третья бегала, пока летит мяч. Майк Ньютон попросился в последнюю, я взял мячи, а Эммет пошел тренировать подающих битой, тренировка началась. _Интересно, о чем она сейчас думает?_ Я усмехнулся про себя, подходя к линии подачи.

_**Белла Свон– Блек**_

Целых два дня Сет сводил меня с ума своей бесконечной болтовней о бейсболе. Тем не менее, каждый раз я улыбалась и поддерживала его, когда он поднимал эту тему. Нам безумно повезло, что тренер Каллен собирался взять на себя роль наставника Сета в бейсболе.

Подъезжая к стоянке возле бейсбольного поля, мы немного опаздывали. Как только я припарковалась, Сет пулей вылетел из машины и помчался к своей будущей команде. Я же вылезла из машины и направилась к остальным родителям. Эммет рассказывал о правилах, а я надеялась слиться с толпой, чтобы никто не заметит нашего опоздания, но тут я услышала тот самый бархатный голос, с которым разговаривала по телефону двумя днями ранее.

– Сейчас, у нас только два тренера, и мы будем благодарны любой помощи от родителей во время тренировок. – Повернул голову, я увидела бронзоволосого человека, стоящего в нескольких метрах от Эммета. Мой рот потрясённо открылся.

– Наша командная мамочка Белла Блек будет вести график тренировок и в конце сезона устроит нам всем вечеринку. – Я почувствовала, как знакомый румянец появляется на щеках, когда он произнёс моё имя, а затем повернулся и посмотрел на меня. Его лицо изменилось от любопытного выражения к узнаванию, затем он повернулся обратно к Сету.

– Это твоя мама? – спросил он Сета, и мои щеки запылали пуще прежнего. Мой сын утвердительно кивнул, а потом этот красавец снова повернулся ко мне с изогнутой улыбкой на лице. Эммет продолжал что–то разъяснять родителям. Я всё ещё пялилась на Эдварда, но когда его глаза встретились с моими, я очухалась от своего шока и отвела взгляд. _Он женат!_ Твердила я себе снова и снова, но мои глаза жили своей жизнью, я то и дело посматривала в его сторону.

Тренеры повели мальчишек на поле, я, взяв себя в руки, направилась к трибунам. Мой взгляд был полностью прикован к полю, где стоял этот бронзоволосый бог. Он был так хорош, хвалил ребят, изредка останавливая их, показывая, как правильно ловить мяч. Я наблюдала за Сетом, он с чувством геройского обожания внимал всему, чему его учил Эдвард.

– Привет, миссис Блек? – Я посмотрела на белокурого мужчину, который возвращал парням мячи после удара. Пальцами он держался за решётку ограждения, на его лице играла широкая улыбка.

– Просто, Белла. – Сказала я, и его улыбка стала еще шире.

– Замужем? – Спросил он, и я насторожилась. Обычно мужчины, не проявляли столь явного интереса.

– Эм …. Разведена. – Сказала я, и быстро отвела взгляд; пытаясь избежать продолжения разговора; с чего это ему спрашивать о моём семейном положении, надеюсь, он сконцентрируется на игроках.

– Белла. – Певучий голос раздался позади меня, я обернулась, безмерно радуясь этому вмешательству. Элис поднялась на трибуну и села рядом со мной, свирепо уставившись на этого надоедливого мужчину, прежде чем перевести на меня свой полный нежности взгляд.

– Как прошла неделя? – Спросила она, полностью игнорируя назойливого мужчину, по другую сторону забора. Я расслышала ругательство, а затем краем глаза заметила, что он развернулся и направился обратно к мальчишкам. Когда он был вне зоны слышимости, я шёпотом спросила Элис.

– Кто это был?

– Это отвратительный Майкл Ньютон из Newton Construction. – Она сморщила носик, а затем продолжила. – У них с женой не самая лучшая репутация. Он стремиться стать кем–то типо плэйбоя, ну, а с его чудесной женой ты уже знакома.

– Джессика? – Она кивнула. _Великолепно!_ _Злая_ _ведьма может стать настоящей занозой в заднице в течение всего сезона._

– Та самая. Я уже сообщала тебе о её …… эм….. нездоровом интересе. – Она покачала головой от отвращения. – Мне просто жалко Эдварда, ему придётся выносить её заигрывания целых три месяца. – Я перевела взгляд на поле и увидела пронзительно зеленные глаза, смотрящие на меня. Чувствуя, что мои щеки начали гореть, я быстро отвела взгляд.

– Ты уже познакомилась с Эдвардом? – Спросила Элис, проследив за моим взглядом.

– Неофициально. – Тихо сказала я. – Однако мы встретись на пляже в вечер моего приезда. – Элис немного опешила от моего заявления, поэтому я быстро попыталась объяснить ситуацию, не желая, что бы она сделала неверные выводы.

– Я бегала за своей собакой по берегу, Бадди словно магнитом тянуло к Эдварду, и он всё никак не мог оставить твоего брата в покое. – Я пожала плечами, показывая тем самым, что это не очень большое дело, но по глазам Элис, я бы не сказала, что она чувствует то же самое.

– Когда это было?

– На прошлой неделе, в субботу. – Элис глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на меня широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Восьмого? – С удивлением спросила она. Я подняла бровь, не понимая её вопросительного взгляда.

– Да, а что? – Она лишь медленно покачала головой.

– Да так, большое совпадение. – Она продолжала озадачивать меня своими загадочными ответами.

– Что за совпадение? – Я подумала, что она имеет в виду нашу случайную встречу на пляже и тот факт, что после наши дети стали лучшими друзьями, но это не объясняло её реакцию на дату. Элис, казалось, что–то решила для себя.

– Ничего. Как проходят тренировки с Сетом? – Я немного расстроилась, что она сменила тему, но потом почувствовала себя глупой, почему меня так беспокоит, что она не ответила на вопрос.

– Эм… кажется, у него все хорошо получается. – Окинув взглядом поле, я нашла его и Эммета, Сет застыл в низкой стойке с битой в руках. Эммет стоял за ним, помогая принять правильное положение для удара, а потом передал ему биту. Сет вытянул биту, затем прижал её кончик к плечу. Эммет осторожно отвёл биту от плеча, и показал, как правильно держать её. У Эммета чудесно получалось общаться с детьми. За наше недолгое знакомство, я уже могу сказать, что он искренне любит бейсбол и разделяет свой энтузиазм с племянником.

– Эммет и правда очень хорошо работает с ребятами. – Элис улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Да, я чувствую себя совсем никчёмной рядом с ним. Все эти мужские разговоры о бейсболе. Эдвард и Эммет своей страстью к этой игре полностью испортили Энтони, они превратили его в ходячую машину статистики. – Я рассмеялась над её словами.

– Видимо, это теперь передалось моему сыну. Сет, насколько мне известно, никогда прежде не смотрел бейсбольные матчи по телевизору, а тут вдруг начал разглагольствовать о средней подаче Сэмми Соса. – Она широко улыбнулась.

– Знаешь, Эдвард на самом деле собирается сделать из Сета отличного подающего. Тони, не переставая, говорит об этом со вторника.

– Я так благодарна, что он согласился взять его под своё крыло. Совершенно ничего не знаю о бейсболе.

– Все очень просто. – За нашими спинами раздался низкий голос. Я подняла глаза, пораженная с какой легкостью этот мужчина прервал наш разговор.

– Тайлер Кроули. Сан–Франциско, Форти Найнерс _(прим. пер. профессиональный футбольный клуб)_. – Представил он себя с помпезной ухмылкой. _Кто_ _так_ _делает? Никогда, даже в своим мечтах я не представляла, как говорю «Изабелла_ _Свон, океанолог». _Было очевидно, что у этого мужчины не хилое самомнение. Каждое его движение говорило об этом.

Я повернулась к Элис, она одарила Кроули таким же раздражительным взглядом, которым, уверенна, и я сейчас смотрела на него.

– А я думала, что тебя вышибли из состава Форти Найнерс. – Пропела она, хитрая улыбка заиграла на её губах. – Не тебя ли в прошлом году исключили из команды за употребление стероидов. – Я фыркнула, но быстро прикрыла рот, отводя взгляд и пытаясь сдержать хохот. Но плечи подрагивали от беззвучного смеха.

– Ничего не доказано. – Вызывающе сказал он. Элис изящно пожала плечами, а затем посмотрела на меня и подмигнула, вызывая у меня неконтролируемый приступ смеха.

– Не имеет значения. – Тайлер встал и пошел в сторону парковки.

– Посидит немного в своей машине, подумает о своём поведении. Он не тот, кого нужно остерегаться. Вот его жена Лорен – настоящая сука. Поверь мне. Ты сразу узнаешь её, как только увидишь. Представь себе Барби, но надутую везде, где хирург смог надуть. – Элис посмеиваясь, положила руки на грудь, как бы подчеркивая, что она имела в виду. – У неё отвратительный сын. Они с Джеймсом лучшие друзья, этот тот мальчик, который приставал к Энтони во время отборочных игр. – Я кивнула, подтверждая, что поняла, о ком она говорит.

– Эти двое были жестоки с Энтони с самого первого дня в школе. Но думаю, благодаря Сету ситуация изменится в лучшую сторону. – Я виновато улыбнулась.

– Я должна заранее извиниться, за все, что Сет может сделать в будущем. Он не всегда думает, прежде чем что–то делает. – Элис махнула рукой, давая понять, что всё это ерунда.

– Не беспокойся об этом. Тони нужны небольшие приключения в его жизни. Он слишком осторожен.

– Какие у тебя планы после сегодняшней тренировки? – Спросила Элис.

– Никаких, разве что отправиться домой и приготовить ужин.

– Почему бы тебе ни поехать вместе с нами в пиццерию? – Я улыбнулась в ответ на её приглашение.

– Звучит фантастически. – Какая–то часть меня хотела узнать как можно больше об Эдварде. Я пыталась внушить себе, что это лишь из–за того, что Сет будет проводить много времени с Эдвардом, ведь будет правильным узнать побольше о человеке, с которым мой сын будет встречаться три раза в неделю.

– Кто ещё пойдет? – Спросила я, пытаясь нащупать дополнительную информацию о жене Эдварда.

– Только Эдвард, Тони, Лиз и я, ну, и, конечно, ты с Сетом – Я кивнула, так и не получив ответа на интересующий меня вопрос.

– А жена Эдварда работает? – На лице Элис отразилась боль, и я уже собиралась извиниться за назойливое любопытство, когда она ответила на мой вопрос.

– Таня, жена Эдварда погибла три года назад. – Моё сердце от боли, которой был пронизан её голос, ухнуло в пятки. Она, очевидно, была очень близка с женой Эдварда. Я пробормотала извинения, но она лишь спокойно улыбнулась, глядя на меня. Мои мысли тут же переместились к Тони и Лиз, я сдерживала слезы, думая о горе, которое пришлось пережить этим детям. Потеря одного из родителей всегда оставляет шрамы на душе. В этот момент я была рада, что у Сета есть Джейк, пусть даже он и живет в другом штате.

**От автора: Я зависима от ваших комментариев, накормите меня. Я уже начала писать новую главу, и постараюсь выложить её побыстрее. Я знаю, вы умираете от любопытства узнать, что же произойдет в пиццерии *улыбочка***


	7. Пицца

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. ****I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

**Глава**** 7.** **Pizza****/ Пицца**

_**Эдвард**_ _**Каллен**_

Когда тренировка закончилась, Сет и Энтони помогли мне собрать мячики и остальной инвентарь. Иногда я посматривал на свою сестру, оживленно беседующую с мамой Сета. Я помотал головой, удивляясь совпадению, связавшему две наши семьи.

Побросав все биты в сумку, я случайно загляделся на Беллу и должен был признать правоту Элис. Она была красива, её волосы – густые и роскошные, рождали во мне внезапное желание запустить в них свои пальцы. _Прекрати думать об этом Каллен. Это всего лишь волосы._ Я наблюдал за ней, как она откинула голову и смеялась над словами моей сестры, и поймал себя на мысли, что тоже улыбаюсь вместе с ней.

– Пап! Пап! Сет и его мама собираются поехать вместе с нами в пиццерию. – Взволновано сказал Энтони, пока я застегивал молнию на сумке и передавал поклажу ему. Он закинул сумку на плечо, широко улыбнувшись, и понёсся с Сетом к машине. Я внезапно занервничал, приближаясь к Элис и Белле.

Когда я подошел, улыбка Элис стала еще шире, и я испугался, что она такого запланировала. Уже не раз в прошлом она пыталась знакомить меня со своими подругами, но я останавливал её на полпути. Однако она смотрела на меня сейчас довольно решительно. Наши взгляды пересеклись, Белла стояла ко мне спиной, и я подал знак Элис, чтобы она представила меня.

– Белла. Это мой брат Эдвард. – Пропела она, когда я остановился рядом. Я посмотрел на лицо Беллы, где сияла тёплая улыбка, обращённая ко мне. То, что она обхватила мою ладонь для крепкого рукопожатия, немного шокировало. Но в этом жесте не было никаких скрытых намеков, и я не чувствовал себя по обыкновению неуютно в окружение противоположного пола, и это было ново.

– Очень приятно, наконец, познакомится воочию. – Я легко рассмеялся над её поддразнивающим тоном.

– И мне тоже. Раньше я думал о вас, как о хозяйке Бадди. – _О нет, я только что признался, что думал о ней раньше? _Элис начала прыгать на месте, и я знал, почему она это делает. Мысленно я проклинал себя за такую оплошность. Всё, Элис «включила» сваху, и теперь её ничто не остановит. Стоило мне выказать интерес к кому–нибудь, она без лишних раздумий кидалась в бой. Неужели я был таким отшельником?

– Мне нужно забрать Лиз из дома своего друга, после встретимся в пиццерии. – Сказала Элис, хватая свою дизайнерскую сумочку, и направилась к машине. Мы наблюдали, как она вприпрыжку несётся по полю, рядом с собой я услышал смешок Беллы.

– Видимо, переизбыток энергии. – Я рассмеялся над её диагнозом.

– Если бы ты только знала насколько сильный! – Белла улыбнулась мне, и впервые после смерти Тани мне захотелось узнать кого–то поближе.

– Значит… Элис помогает тебе с детьми? – Спросила она почти шепотом.

– Ну… да. – Мне стало интересно, насколько откровенна была Элис, рассказывая о нашем семейном положении. Моя рука сразу же нашла кольцо, и я осторожно покрутил его на пальце. Если Белла и заметила мои действия, то ничего не сказала. Благодаря моей «многословности» и четко сформулированному ответу, мы в тишине дошли до стоянки.

Сет и Энтони, так и не успокоившиеся после тренировки, бегали вокруг машины. Мой обычно уравновешенный ребенок смеялся и кричал во весь голос. Я широко улыбался, наблюдая за ним и задаваясь вопросом, каким же он был на самом деле. Эту сторону своего характера, Энтони показывал крайне редко.

– Пап! Можно, Сет поедет с нами? – Он нетерпеливо подпрыгивал на носочках, выглядя сейчас точно так же как и Элис. _Разве можно ему_ _отказать?_

– Да без проблем, только если его мама не против. – Я указал на Беллу, и она улыбнулась мне.

– Никаких возражений, – ответила она, а я кивнул мальчикам, чтобы они запрыгнули на заднее сиденье и пристегнулись.

– Ты знаешь, где находится Allegro's Pizza? – Она быстро покачала своей головой. – Это в нескольких кварталах отсюда, можешь ехать за мной. – Улыбаясь, я залез в машину. И подождал, пока она дошла до своей, и, сев, приготовилась выезжать.

Я припарковался на стоянке возле пиццерии, Белла заняла место рядом со мной. Выскочив из своей машины, я подбежал к автомобилю Беллы и открыл для неё дверь. Она в шоке уставилась на меня, и я почувствовал себя немного глупо, за своё формальное поведение. Решив помочь ей выйти из машины, я протянул руку, но она начала смеяться. Это неожиданное фырканье в какой–то степени расстроило меня. Совсем не та реакция, которую ожидал я. После того, как я недовольно посмотрел на неё, она, наконец, перевела свой взгляд на меня, по её щекам скатывались слезы.

– Прости. Я просто не ожидала, что появиться галантный рыцарь и поможет мне выбраться из автомобиля. – В её глазах танцевали чертики, когда она улыбнулась мне, и я понял, что она просто дразниться. Может быть, это выглядит отчасти глупо, но моя мать всегда учила меня быть вежливым, и вести себя с женщинами, как джентльмен. Я улыбнулся, и снова протянул ей свою руку. Пожав плечами, она все же приняла мою руку, и я помог Белле выйти из машины.

Когда её ладонь покинула мою, ощущение наполнености никуда не пропало, я согнул и разогнул пальцы, пытаясь избавиться от него и от странного чувства вины, охватившего меня. Сет и Тони молча наблюдали за нашими действиями, я повернулся к ним.

– Всегда открывайте дверь перед дамой и предлагайте её свою руку. – Проинструктировал я мальчиков, они оба закивали, давая понять, что запомнили мой наказ. Я повернулся к Белле, она закатила глаза, одаривая меня лёгкой усмешкой. Мальчики побежали в ресторан, прежде чем мы дошли до дверей, они уже умчались в комнату с видео играми. Я открыл дверь и отодвинулся, пропуская Беллу вперёд. И услышал, как маленький смешок слетел с её губ, затем она повернулась и оказалась передо мной.

– Честное слово, ты не надо быть столь галантным. Я могу сама открыть дверь. – Взяв её под локоть, я повел Беллу в ресторан.

– Знаю, что можешь, но дело не в этом.

– Хорошо, в чем?

– Ты позволяешь кому–нибудь что–то делать для тебя? – На мгновение, задумавшись, она глубоко вздохнула.

– Нет, я не привыкла, что бы со мной были так ….. так, обходились. – Я криво улыбнулся, и наклонился, чтобы прошептать ей на ухо.

– Ты не должна соглашаться на что–то меньшее. – Я выпрямился и пошел к кассе, где заказал пару пицц и бокал пива Root Beer. Белла суетилась где–то за моей спиной, пытаясь засунуть мне в руку двадцати долларовую бумажку, но я отказался принять её.

– Я угощаю. – Сказал я, но она все равно засунула мне купюру в карман рубашки и удалилась. Захватив кружку и стаканы, я пошел за ней к столику. Мальчики подбежали к нам, так только мы сели.

– Пап, а можно мы побудем в комнате для игр? – Я улыбнулся Белле и достал двадцатку, что она дала мне, моя улыбка стала больше, когда я передал её Сету.

– Твоя мама сказала, что вы, ребята, можете потратить 10 долларов в игровой комнате. Только убедись, чтобы твоя мама получила сдачу. – Мальчики схватили деньги и снова улетели в игровую комнату, оставив меня и Беллу, сверлившую меня взглядом с противоположной стороны стола

– Что? – Невинно спросил я. Белла покачала головой и ослепительно улыбнулась.

– Всегда получаешь то, что хочешь, да? – Я усмехнулся в ответ на её замечание.

– Ну, большую часть времени, да.

– Так чем же ты занимаешься, Эдвард? – Она размешала свой напиток трубочкой и посмотрела на меня.

– Я уже около пяти лет работаю одним из клинических ординаторов, хирург в городской больнице. – Она задумчиво кивнула, прежде чем отпить из своего бокала.

– А ты? Что привело тебя в Монтерей?

– Мне позвонила моя бывшая профессор и сказала, что в Аквариуме открыта должность. – Её глаза загорелись, когда она заговорила. – Я буду работать над проектом, связанным с белой акулой в Аквариуме. Очень удивительно, что она у них прижилась.

Некоторое время мы сидели и разговаривали об её прошлом пребывании в Монтерее, об учебе в Стэнфордском Университете. Удивительно, но нам было так легко общаться друг с другом. Белла оказалось очень интересной, и я поймал себя на мысли что, чем больше она рассказывала о себе, тем сильнее мне хотелось узнать что–нибудь ещё. Мы были настолько поглощены разговором, что ни один из нас не заметил, как к столику подошли Элис и Лиззи.

Лиз села рядом и обняла меня. Она редко выказывала мне свою любовь, и я дорожил подобными моментами. Обняв, я прижал её к себе.

– Лиз, ты помнишь Беллу? – Спросила Элис, наливая содовую себе в стакан. Лиз кивнула и посмотрела на Беллу.

– А вы замужем? – Спросила Элизабет её. Не знаю, чем был продиктован её вопрос, и что конкретно она хотела выяснить. В последнее время она напоминала мне бомбу с часовым механизмом, мне всё реже и реже удавалось во время деактивировать её. Я притянул её поближе, как бы предупреждая, чтобы она не грубила и не переходила границ.

– Разведена. – Тихо ответила Белла, и я мог чувствовать её смущение.

– Почему? – Спросила Лиз, мне не нравилось то, в какую сторону уходил этот разговор.

– Прости, Белла, и ты не обязана отвечать на этот вопрос. Со стороны моей дочери это было очень грубо. – Сказал я, мягко, но настойчиво сжимая плечо Лиз, тем самым сообщая, что допрос закончен. Повернув голову, она уткнулась мне в грудь, смущенная моим выговором.

– Лиз, уверена, в этот раз ты не сможешь меня обыграть в Ms. Pac Man. – Бросила ей вызов Элис. Лиз искала любую причину сбежать и быстренько отправиться в игровую комнату. Элис заговорщицки мне подмигнула и, извинившись, ушла вслед за ней.

– И снова прошу прошения за грубый допрос моей дочери. – Сказал я, как только они оказались вне зоны слышимости. Белла махнула рукой, оставляя это без внимания.

– Ой, я тебя умоляю… Если бы я брала по двадцать пять центов каждый раз, когда Сет морозит какую–то подобную глупость, я была бы уже богатой женщиной. – Мы вместе посмеялась над этой неловкой ситуацией. Глаза Беллы бегали от её напитка к моим рукам, и я понял, что снова крутил обручальное кольцо на своем пальце. Убрав руки со стола, я переместил их на свои колени.

– Итак… как тебе школа? – Спросил я, пытаясь возобновить разговор, который мы вели, пока Лиз не влезла со своими допросами.

– В первый день, когда я регистрировала Сета, я испытала шок. Я практически сбила Клинта Иствуда с ног своей обворожительной грациозностью. – Рассмеявшись, призналась она. – Поразительно, он – звезда, и так легко принял мои извинения.

– Я видел тебя в тот день возле администрации. – Признался я, и тут же захотел взять свои слова обратно. Мне стоило бы научиться держать язык за зубами. Она уставилась на свой напиток, в то время как яркий румянец расцветал на её коже._ Восхитительно._

– Я привёз детей и увидел тебя в окне администрации. Ну, и сразу вспомнил про нашу встречу на пляже. – Пытался объяснить я, мне не хотелось, чтобы она думала, что я преследую её. Она застенчиво улыбнулась, а я мысленно пару раз пнул себя за то, что сболтнул лишнее; теперь молчали мы оба. В голове не укладывалось, мы так легко разговаривали, а теперь всё изменилось до состояния жуткого неудобства.

Как только принесли пиццу, прибежали дети, а следом за ними Элис. Парни болтали за столом почти весь обед, Элизабет молча посматривала на Беллу, а та, казалось, вовсе не замечала пристального внимания моей дочери.

– Нам пора идти. Спасибо за приглашение. – Сказала Белла, вместе с Сетом поднимаясь из–за стола.

– Нуууу, мама. Неужели мы не можем остаться чуть–чуть подольше? У меня еще 50 центов осталось. – Скулил Сет, вынимая монеты. Белла серьёзно _посмотрела_ на него, затем покачала головой. И он тут же успокоился. Я почти что рукоплескал ей, надо же, она усмирила сына одним лишь взглядом! Таня и Эсми тоже могли вытворять подобные фокусы. Наверное, это был взгляд матери, потому что когда я пытался _так_ смотреть на детей, они начинали скулить в два раза усерднее.

Она улыбнулась мне, и я вдруг понял, что мне вовсе не хочется, чтобы она уходила.

– Информация по поводу команды. – Вспомнил я и слишком поспешно вскочил со своего стула. Короткий смешок Элис достиг моих ушей, повернувшись, я постарался испепелить свою сестрицу взглядом, а после умчался за Беллой на стоянку. Сет уже залез в машину и закрыл дверь, оставив нас наедине.

Повозившись с ключами, я схватил информацию с пассажирского сиденья.

– Здесь всё, что надо знать о команде, мы это уже обсуждали по телефону. Ух… если у тебя будут какие–нибудь вопросы здесь мой домашний и мобильный номера. Я несколько секунд возился с папкой, прежде чем передать её Белле. Я услышал смешок, и посмотрел на неё, замечая, какой пленительной теплотой блестят выразительные карие глаза.

– Если ты хотел дать мне свой номер телефона, то есть лучший способ это сделать. – Подразнила она. Моя улыбка стала шире, и я, протянув руку, откинул локон с её плеча. Это было так естественно, что я даже не задумался о своих действиях, пока не сделал этого.

– Ну, так если ты хотел этого, то всё, что тебе надо было сделать – просто спросить. – Она смущённо наклонила голову и повернулась к машине. Меня накрыла паника, казалось, я наговорил и наделал слишком много абсолютно неправильных вещей, но Белла, подойдя к дверце своего автомобиля, обернулась ко мне.

– Разве ты не собираешься открыть дверь для меня? – Я легко улыбнулся ей и, подойдя, потянулся к ручке двери. Отвесив ей небольшой поклон, я подал руку, специально утрируя своё рыцарское поведение.

– Карета подана, Ваше Высочество. – От моего театрального тона она рассмеялась во весь голос, и я заулыбался, слушая её неподобающе громкий для леди смех.

– Спасибо, отважный рыцарь. – Она присела в реверансе, а затем плюхнулась на сиденье автомобиля. Я захлопнул дверь, и стоял, наблюдая за её машиной, пока та не скрылась из виду.

Возвращаясь в пиццерию, я посмеивался над собственными мыслям. _Не могу поверить, я флиртовал с ней._ Как давно я делал это последний раз? Все казалось настолько естественным, но что если я зашел слишком далеко? Мне не хотелось сводить отношения между нами к ещё большей неловкости, но она подхватила мою инициативу, подыграла мне. Я почти зарычал от сомнений. Моя жизнь была продуманной и взвешенной, я всегда был уверен в себе, но это… Подобные ситуации и взаимный флирт… как давно это было!

– Я хочу поехать в порше вместе с тетей Элли. Ты уже каталась на нем сегодня. – Скрестив руки на груди, Тони посматривал на сестру.

– Лиз, почему бы, тебе не поехать со мной? У нас сегодня почти не было возможности поговорить. – Попытался я разрядить ситуацию, прежде чем безобидный спор перерастёт в открытую войну в самом центре пиццерии. Одарив Тони жестким взглядом, Лиз потопала в сторону моего автомобиля. Элис пожала плечами, а затем взяла за руку победившего Энтони и повела его к своему порше.

– Почему мама Сета была в пиццерии? – Потребовала ответа Элизабет, как только я сел в машину. В её голосе мне слышались намёки на ревность.

– Ну, вообще–то…. тетя Эли пригласила её. К тому же я собираюсь тренировать Сета подачам вместе Тони, и думаю, ей было бы интересно узнать человека, с которым её сын будет проводить немало времени.

– Тебе она понравилась?

– Она кажется довольно милой. – Туманно ответил я, надеясь сдержать её от дальнейших расспросов.

– Нет, пап, это не то, что я имела в виду. Тебе нравится она, в смысле _нравится_?

– Элизабет, я всего лишь встретился с женщиной в пиццерии. Успокойся. Скорей всего мы ещё будет ни раз встречаться вместе из–за бейсбола. Твоему папе запрещается иметь в друзьях женщину? – Спросил я, подчёркивая интонацией слово _друг_. Дочь сложила руки на груди и уставилась в окно. После долгого молчания она уступила.

– Да. Тебе нужны друзья, папа. Ты ничем другим кроме нас не занимаешься. – Я протянул руку и похлопал её по коленке.

– Спасибо, дорогая, но мне очень нравиться проводить время с тобой и твоим братом. – Мы повернули на подъездную дорожку к дому, Лиз отстегнула ремень безопасности и быстро забралась ко мне на колени.

– Я люблю тебя, папочка. – Прошептала она мне в рубашку, и я на мгновение снова увидел в ней свою девочку. Ту, которая любила обниматься и плести венки из цветков, ту малышку, которая очень быстро повзрослела, из–за произошедшей в её жизни трагедии. Поцеловав её в макушку, я вылез из машины и, закинув Лиз на спину, понёсся по лестнице к входной двери. Она визжала от восторга, а я тем временем уже прибежал в гостиную и стряхнул её на диван

– У тебя десять минут, а потом уроки игры на фортепьяно. – Она кивнула и быстро умчалась к себе в комнату.

– Так–так, большой брат. Кажется, прямо перед моим появлением, вы с Беллой где–то зависли на границе с неловкостью? – Элис смотрела на меня со всезнающей улыбкой. _Мы на самом деле так выглядели со стороны?_

– Пожалуйста, Элис. Никакого сватовства. – Она выпятила нижнюю губу, надувшись

– Ой, да ладно, Эдвард, прошло три года. Пора двигаться дальше. – _Здесь она принялась за старое. _Затянув свою печальную песню о моей грустной жизни.

– Неужели ты серьезно думаешь, что Таня хотела, чтобы ты навсегда остался одиноким? Я тоже люблю её Эдвард, и скучаю по ней. Она была моей лучшей подругой, и я знаю, она хотела, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я не говорю, что Белла – это та единственная, но можно ведь просто попробовать, что там нужно… свидание… черт, просто сходи, расслабься. Мне все равно, просто сделай _что–нибудь!_

Я посмеялся над её тирадой. Первый раз за всю жизнь она сказала мне пойти и просто расслабиться. _Черт, да это вообще впервые, чтобы её речь не взбесила, а рассмешила меня._ Обычно мы спорили часами.

– Может быть. – Уступил я. Она завизжала и громко захлопала в ладоши. – Успокойся, Элис, если подвернется хороший повод, я его использую.

– Что насчет Беллы? Она очень привлекательна и умна. Уверена, она бы тебе подошла.

– Элис. – Предупредил я, закашлявшись от смеха. – Я не могу поверить, что у нас с тобой одни и те же родители. Разве Эсми не говорила тебе о том, как себя ведут настоящие леди? – Она улыбнулась, а затем покачала головой, хитрая узнаваемая шкодная усмешка играла на её губах.

– Не суй свой маленький носик, куда не просят. Если этому суждено произойти, это произойдет само по себе. Мне не нужно помогать. – Я сразу расставил приоритеты, ибо, если её вовремя не остановить, она сядет тебе на шею и поедет.

– Не волнуйся, дорогой братец. Я не сделаю ничего кошмарного, что помешает тебе и этой сахарной…

– Пап? Ты уже готов начать урок игры на фортепьяно? – Сказала Лиз, зайдя в комнату в своей фланелевой пижаме и тапочках в виде зайчиков. Я многозначительно посмотрел на Элис, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Она подмигнула, а затем развернулась и ушла в свою комнату.

Следующие полчаса я провел с Элизабет, показывая ей как играть _The_ _Entertainer (прим. ред. В русском переводе композиция называется Артист эстрады. Вы все её отлично знаете: .com/watch?v=7cFkae0j_Ns). _Её навыки игры очень быстро улучшались, поразительно, как хорошо она играла, просто улавливая на слух мелодию. Когда мы закончили, она наклонилась и прижалась ко мне.

– Папочка, сыграй мамину песню, – впервые после смерти Тани она попросила меня сыграть её. Я покачал головой.

– Прости, детка, последний раз я играл её слишком давно. Не думаю, что смогу правильно исполнить её. – Из её глаз покатились слезинки, и она кивнула.

– Ничего страшного. – Просипела она, и я, обняв её, посадил дочь на свои колени. – Может быть, ты немного попрактикуешься и на следующей неделе сыграешь мне. Я очень хочу научиться играть эту мелодию. – Я кивнул, а затем поцеловал её в макушку.

– Я попробую. – Я не мог точно пообещать ей этого. Зазвонил телефон, и Элис вышла из комнаты. Пританцовывая, она унеслась к нему, на её лице появилась огромная улыбка, когда она увидела, кто звонит.

– Иди в постель, я приду через пару минут. – Прошептал я. Элизабет встала и перед тем как уйти в комнату, поцеловала меня в щеку.

– Эдвард, тебя к телефону. – Пропела Эл из кухни. Я встал из–за фортепьяно и пошел на кухню. Улыбка Элис стала еще больше, и я понял, что это мог быть только один человек.

_Белла._

– Алло?

– Привет, Эдвард, это Белла. – Она казалась немного взволнованной. Я улыбнулся, мне понравилось, что не только я испытываю подобные чувства. Я махнул рукой на Элис, готовую прислушаться к каждому неправильно сказанному мной слову, прогоняя её. Надувшись, она оставила меня одного.

– Привет, что я могу сделать с тобой? – Из гостиной до меня долетел смешок, понятно, я опять сморозил глупость.

– Извини? – переспросила Белла, посмеиваясь.

– Ну, я имею в виду, для тебя. Что я могу сделать для тебя? – _Прекрасно, я идиот. _Я спрятал лицо в ладонях, надо думать, прежде чем говорить. Я услышал смех Элис, из другой комнаты. _Она никогда не оставит меня наедине с самим собой._

– Эм… – Белла нервно посмеивалась. – У меня вопрос о тренировках с Сетом. Ты упоминал про понедельник, среду и пятницу.

– Завтра я работаю допоздна, поэтому мы начнём с понедельника. – Предложил я, стараясь, чтобы она не расслышала смущения в моем голосе.

– Здорово. Я начинаю работать с понедельника, так что, на поле буду появляться около пяти тридцати.

– Конечно, увидимся. – Тихо сказал я, опуская трубку телефона, как только мы попрощались. Повернувшись, я увидел облокотившуюся на дверной косяк Элис.

– Прокол за проколом. – Рассмеялась она.

– Замолчи, а! – Зарычал я, а затем запустил пальцы себе в волосы. _Надоедливый глупый эльф_

* * *

_**Вы удивительные читатели, спасибо вам большое за ваши отзывы к прошлой главе. Надеюсь увидеть столько же к этой**_

**Дайте мне дозу, оставьте отзыв.**


	8. Первый рабочий день

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

* * *

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

**Глава 8.** **Monterey****Bay****Aquarium****/ Первый рабочий день**

_**Белла**_ _**Свон**_ _**Блек**_

– Сет! Покорми собаку! – Крикнула я третий раз из ванной, пытаясь не попасть щеточкой от туши в глаз.

– Сейчас, сейчас покормлю. Черт возьми, мама не надо так кричать. – Громко топая, он вышел из своей комнаты и направился к двери. Почему первый день на новой работе обязательно должен быть таким тяжелым? – проворчала я себе под нос. Бросив тушь обратно в косметичку, я пожухала свои волосы, чтобы локоны казались крупнее. Но стоило мне открыть дверцу шкафчика над раковиной, чтобы достать лак для волос, как нечто зеленое набросилось на меня. Огромная, слизистая лягушка приземлилась прямо мне на ногу, я тут же издала леденящий душу вопль. И не переставая визжать, попыталась оттолкать ногой от себя эту тварь подальше, затем выскочила из ванной, громко хлопнув дверью.

Я чувствовала, как меня бьёт крупная дрожь, и краснеют щеки. _Считай до десяти Изабелла. Он просто_ _любопытный мальчишка, ну, любит_ _рептилий, и что? Он вовсе не хотел напугать тебя. _Я вошла на кухню в тот же момент, как Сет вернулся домой.

– Мама, что произошло? Я слышал, как ты кричала. – Он смотрел на меня так невинно, что вся злость, которую испытывала я, тут же растаяла.

– В ванной обнаружилась лягушка, размером с лошадь. – Он взволнованно посмотрел на меня, а потом понял, что в том, что я нашла его нового друга, нет ничего хорошего.

– Мам, ну, прости, я не знаю, как он смог убежать. – Я тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Нам пора уже выходить. Ты готов? Зубы почистил? – Спрашивала я, пока он бегал в ванную за своим животным, чтобы поймать и положить его во временную клетку, сооружённую им из обувных коробок_. Я отметила для себя, что надо бы заехать в зоомагазин за клеткой для рептилий. Почему_ _я_ _снова_ _поощряю_ _это__?_

Сет помчался в ванную и почистил зубы, пока я заканчивала собираться. Десять минут спустя мы уже ехали в машине по направлению к школе. Я вышла из автомобиля, чтобы осмотреться, в надежде увидеть Эдварда, ведь он как–то заметил меня в ту пятницу.

– Не забудь, что сегодня ты идешь домой с Энтони. Я заеду за тобой после работы.

– Пока, мама. – Сет помахал мне и скрылся за дверьми школы. Я выехала на дорогу, испытывая сильное разочарование, оттого что не вижу Эдварда. По пути в Аквариум, мой мозг уже в миллионный раз прокручивал события вечера после первой тренировки.

Я никогда не встречала такого человека, как Эдвард. Его вежливое обхождение было для меня в новинку, я не привыкла к такому. Все друзья Джейка были и мои друзьями, но их поведение больше напоминало на повадки голодной стаи волков. Было настоящим везением, если мне доставался хоть один кусочек пиццы. Я готова была поклясться, что родители видно морили их голодом, когда те были детьми. Не припомню, чтобы Джейк когда–либо открывал двери для меня. Раньше меня это не беспокоило, потому что я принимала его таким, какой он есть, но теперь, узнав вкус вежливости, захочу ли я когда–нибудь вернуться к неприхотливой Белле, которая довольствовалась тем, что получала? Потом я вспомнила, что Сет внял указаниям Эдварда, и уже несколько дней открывал передо мной дверь. Каждую дверь, куда бы я ни пошла. Я мысленно застонала.

Даже не смотря на то, что Эдвард вдовец, я знала, он – запретная территория. Он по–прежнему носит обручальное кольцо, хотя со смерти жены прошло три года. И эта преданность доказывала, что между ними была такая любовь, которую я никогда и не испытывала, да я и не знала, хотела ли я связывать себя с человеком, который настолько сильно любил свою погибшую жену? Но сколько бы раз я себе это не повторяла, внушение не работало, мои мысли, раз за разом возвращались к возможным перспективам. Эдвард ведь на самом деле отвечал на мой неприкрытый флирт, и это короткая оговорка во время телефонного разговора, всё это заставляло меня надееться, что он думает обо мне не только в платоническом смысле. Я улыбнулась, вспоминая нашу неловкую телефонную беседу. Он волновался, но это было так мило.

Я доехала до Аквариума за несколько минут, и чтобы сэкономить время, я решила зайти через черный ход, вертя головой по сторонам, не совсем уверенная в какую сторону идти.

– Привет, ты Изабелла Блек? – Спросила меня брюнетка, приблизительно такого же роста, как я.

– Да, но можно просто Белла. – Улыбаясь, я протянула ей руку, чтобы поприветствовать. Она крепко пожала её в ответ.

– Отлично! Я Анжела Вебер – эколог–специалист для проекта Белая акула. Мы будем тесно сотрудничать, чтобы убедиться, что наша подопечная ни в чем нуждается. – Я кивнула, в знак того, что понимаю её, и она повела меня по длинному коридору, который выходил к резервуару, образовывающему что–то наподобие внешнего залива. Она не переставала выдавать мне инструкции, заверяя, что всегда будет рядом, чтобы подказать, до тех пор, пока я не почувствую, что готова для самостоятельной работы.

Мы поднялись по длинной лестнице, заканчивающейся огромной металлической дверью, за которой находилась комната для наблюдений. Я всмотрелась в прозрачную воду резервуара, чтобы увидеть очертания уникального существа, за которое я несу ответственность. Мне все еще было трудно поверить, что я нахожусь здесь.

– Тут мы проводим большую часть рабочего времени. Для неё составлен специальный график кормления, но она либо отлично ест, или вообще не ест. Немного придирчива ко времени, месту и людям. – Я была настолько взволнована тем, что мне предстоит наблюдать за её кормлением, что еле могла сдержать себя.

Такая возможность выпадает раз в жизни. Большую белую акулу никогда не держат в неволе больше нескольких дней. Работники должны отпустить её почти сразу, как только та отказывается от еды. Но этот удивительный экземпляр не такой. Ей потребовалось всего несколько дней, что бы привыкнуть к среде обитания, а потом случилось великое чудо, она начаола принимать еду. Я помню, как читала об этом потрясающем случае в газете, затем я онлайн следила за её прогрессированием, пока мне не позвонили, и я не приехала сюда, чтобы стать частью этого проекта.

Акула проплыла прямо перед окном, заметив её, я задержала восторженное дыхание. Меня восхищала её сила и изящество движений. Она была примерно семь метров в длину, и я могла четко видеть рану на её плавнике, вероятно, она заработала её, когда застряла в рыболовной сети.

– Удивительно, не правда ли? – Услышала я шепот Анжелы позади себя. Я кивнула, будучи не в состоянии сформулировать речь, испытывая сильное волнение, стоя здесь. Она усмехнулась моему потрясенному молчанию.

Остаток утра мы провели, заполняя документы, и Анжела объяснила мне, как работать с записывающим оборудованием и техническими листами, которые надо заполнять каждый час. Мы проводили время, проверяя уровень воды и химические параметры, прежде чем она сказала, что я могу пойти на обед. Выходя из коридора в главный вестибюль, заметила Элис. Прежде чем я подошла к ней, она уже махала мне.

– Привет Белла. Как первый рабочий день?

– Просто удивительно. Я только сейчас сбежала на обед. – Проговорила я с мечтательной улыбкой на лице.

– О, здорово, я тоже. Ты не против, пообедать вместе? – Спросила Элис, слегка покачиваясь на пятках.

– Да, звучит великолепно, куда ты обычно ходишь?

– Джасперу, моему жениху принадлежит ресторан на улице Кэйнери Роу. – Сказала она, хлопнув в ладоши, а потом взяла меня за руку.

– Звучи здорово. – Мы вышли из вестибюля и направились на Кэйнери Роу. Светило солнце, и я улыбнулась про себя, благодарная за предоставленную мне возможность, раньше мне приходжилось жить в дождливом городе, где лишь несколько недель в году светило солнце. Это все настолько отличалось от Ла–Пуш, что я поклялась себе, дорожить каждым моментом дня прожитого здесь.

– Чему ты улыбаешься? – Спросила Элис, бодро шагая по улице.

– Погоде. – Я снова широко улыбнулась. – Вашингтон дождливый, очень дождливый, особенно в начале весны. Такую погоду как сейчас мы застаем всего лишь пару раз за лето, а мне нравится солнце. – Элис счастливо подпрыгнула рядом со мной.

– Почему ты жила там, где не хотела? Жизнь слишком коротка, что бы довольствоваться посредственностью. – Она посмотрела на меня с надеждой, а я всего лишь пожала плечами.

– У моего бывшего мужа там семья, и он связан кое–какими обязательствами, плюс мой отец до сих пор живет там. – Она медленно кивнула, открывая дверь ресторана Парадисо. Невероятно красивый блондин тихо разговаривал с хостессой, когда Элис бросилась в его объятия. Раздался смех, когда она принялась покрывать звонкими поцелуями его лицо. Я рассмеялась, обратив внимание на потрясенноё лицо хостессы.

– Успокойся дорогая, ты напугала моего нового работника. – Элис отлипла от него и прошептала извинения.

– Джаспер, я хочу, познакомить тебя с Беллой. – Сказала она, взяв его за руку, и подвела ко мне. Он улыбнулся и пожал мне руку.

– Итак, значит, ты и есть та девушка, о которой моя прекрасная невеста щебечет не переставая. – Пошутил он, притягивая Элис к себе. Она обняла его за талию, прижимаясь сильнее, и улыбнулась мне.

– Надеюсь, только хорошее. – Поинтересовалась я

– Конечно, но нужно остерегаться её склонности к сводничеству…– Он издал громкое «Гм», когда Элис поддела его локтем в живот, прерывая. Я с любопытством посмотрела на этих двоих, Джаспер потирал свой живот, который досталось от острого локтя Элис.

– Мы здесь, что бы пообедать. Присоединишься к нам? – Спросила она, совершенно спокойно, словно бы это не она напала на него минуту назад.

– Мне очень жаль, любимая. Но нужно съездить в Долину Талботского виноградника, так что её губы сложились в идеальное обиженное выражение. Я уверенна, попытайся я скопировать подобное выражение, это выглядело бы очень глупо, однако у Элис все работало. Глаза Джаспера наполнились сожалением, когда он прижал её к себе и поцеловал в лоб.

– Обещаю, сегодняшний вечер мы проведем вместе. – Он нежно поцеловал её в губы, и я отвернулась, не желая мешать этому нежному моменту.

– Саманта, пожалуйста, убедись, чтобы за моей невестой и её подругой как следует позаботились. – Сказал он, и наклонился, чтобы что–то прошептать Элис на ушко, прежде чем пойти по направлению к двери.

– Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Белла. – Сказал он, оглядываясь через плечо.

– Взаимно. – Я помахала ему рукой, прежде чем он скрылся за дверьми. Элис взяла меня под руку и повернулась к хостессе.

– Мы хотели бы столик у окна, пожалуйста. – Сказала ей Элис, и та привела нас к столику с видом на залив. Солнце играло на волнах и бурых водорослях на дне прямо под нами, внезапно я увидела двух выдр, мать и детёныша, плавающих в этих зарослях. Я указала на них Элис, та посмотрела вниз, чтобы понять, что так заинтересовало меня, а потом снова вернулась к просмотру меню. Надеюсь, я никогда не доживу до того дня, когда чудеса океана перестанут очаровывать меня.

– Они такие милые, правда? – Рассеяно произнесла я, когда она, сложив меню, не поставила его на стол.

– Это удивительная возможность, наблюдать за ними в их естественной среде обитания. Ты видишь детёныша? – Спросила я, она снова посмотрела вниз и кивнула с лёгкой улыбкой.

– Ему вероятно где–то около востми–десяти недель. Присмотрись внимательней. Она учит его нырять. Обычно их первые попытки почти не приносят им насыщения. Они склонны вестись на яркие объекты, такие как морские звезды или мелкие камушки.– Элис хихикнула и заохала, когда выдра, потянув своего детеныша к себе на живот, принялась тщательно вылизывать его.

Намного интересней наблюдать за ними, когда кто–то комментирует их действия. – Призналась она, и в это время к нам подошел официант, что бы принять заказ, а затем удалился за напитками.

– Ну, так, что ты думаешь о моем брате? – Я чуть не поперхнулась кубиком льда, когда прозвучал её вопрос.

– Он кажется очень милым парнем. – Ответила я, на что Элис закатила глаза и улыбнулась.

– Это не то, что я имела в виду, и ты это знаешь. Ты когда–нибудь рассматривала его как потенциального парня, с которым можно сходить на свидание. – Она перешла к сути очень быстро, и я должна была быть ей благодарна, что она не стала ходить вокруг да около.

– Эм…. Не знаю. – Она посмотрела на меня, всем своим видом показывая, что не отвяжется, пока я не отвечу на этот вопрос. Я, нервничая, вздохнула и взяла булочку. – Он красивый мужчина, у него стабильная работа и он очень хорошо обращается с детьми. Какая женщина не захочет быть рядом с ним? – Призналась я перед тем, как отщипнуть кусочек хлеба. Элис широко улыбнулась, но оставила мой ответ без комментариев.

– Ну, а что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

– Мне нужно забрать Сета после тренировки, и все.

– Как насчет того, что бы поужинать сегодня, только взрослые. Есть великолепный ресторан «Причал Рыбака», там подают лучшее блюда из малюсков. Еще есть маленькое местечко на Альвадоро, которое заставит тебя умереть и попасть на небеса, когда ты испробуешь их десерт.

– Я не знаю, Элис, я… – Она прервала меня на полуслове.

–Сет может приехать и остаться у нас в доме, я перепоручу их няне. Ты не будешь возражать, если я приглашу Эммета и Эдварда? – Моим умом сразу завладела мысль, что это шанс увидеть Эдварда. Я закусила губу, размышляя.

– Хорошо, но я не смогу задержаться надолго. Мне утром на работу. – Уровень возбуждения Элис повысился на 10 пунктов по шкале Рихтера, и она принялась счастливо подпрыгивать на стуле всю оставшуюся часть обеда.

***

Остальная часть рабочего дня пролетела незаметно, я немного нервничала, когда подъехала к автомобильной стоянке возле бейсбольного стадиона. Несколько минут я оставалась в машине, наблюдая, как Эдвард стоял рядом с Сетом, показывая ему что–то, прежде чем Сет занёс руку, затем бросил мяч, который пролетел слишком высоко над головой Тони, что бы тот смог поймать его. Энтони вскочил с корточек, что бы побежать за мячом. Я медленно вышла из машины и направилась в их сторону. Сет кивал головой на все, что говорил ему Эдвард, так что моё приближение осталось незамеченным для них обоих.

– Привет, как тренировка? – Спросила я, напугав Эдварда, он подпрыгнул и повернулся ко мне.

– Прости. – Пробормотала я, когда его удивленные глаза встретились с моими. Он тряхнул волосами, и пробежался по ним пальцами.

– Нет–нет. Все в порядке. – Он улыбнулся мне, а затем посмотрел на Сета. – Как ты думаешь, Сет? Как все прошло? – Сет наклонил голову, и я увидела лёгкое разочарование в его глазах, прежде чем он посмотрел на землю.

– Я никчёмный. – Тихо сказал он. Я хотела обнять его, и сказать, как я сожалею, что он унаследовал мою неуклюжесть, и уже, было, шагнула вперед, но Эдвард поднял руку, останавливая меня.

– Ты не прав, Сет. У тебя удивительная сила при подаче, просто тебе нужно чуть уменьшить её и больше сконцентрироваться на точности броска. – Сет переводил взгляд с меня на Эдварда и обратно, я видела, как в уголках его глаз заблестели слёзы. Сердце сжалось, первой реакцией было желание отказаться от тренировок, только бы он так не расстраивался.

– Но я никогда не достигну уровня Тони. – Нижняя губа Сета дрожала, я быстро взглянула на Эдварда, чтобы понять могу ли я вступить. Он поднял руку и мягко положил её на худенькие плечи Сета.

– Энтони играет уже три года, и два из них тренирует подачу, так что ты не должен сравнивать себя с ним. Ты делаешь большие успехи, я не сомневаюсь, что из тебя получится замечательный питчер. – Я внимательно наблюдала за Эдвардом, как он утешал моего сына, в это момент я почувствовала, как Сету этого не хватает. Если бы была моя воля, я бы глаз с него не сводила и держала под стеклянным колпаком в безопасности, абсурдно, но об этом кричали все мои материнские инстинкты. Однако он нуждался в сильном мужском примере, в фигуре «отца», кто развеет все его сомнения и утешит при неудачах.

– Вы, правда, думаете, что я когда–нибудь смогу играть также хорошо, как и Тони? – Спросил Сет с надеждой. Эдвард медленно кивнул.

– Да. Ты должен понимать, что это первый день. Должно пройти время, но скоро ты добьешься успеха. – Сет широко улыбнулся, просияв от похвалы Эдварда.

– Теперь давай, помоги Энтони собрать мячи. – Сказал Эдвард, легко подталкивая Сета в сторону Тони, который подбирал мячи и бросал их в ведро. Я немного понаблюдала за тем, как он носится по полю, а затем снова повернулась к Эдварду. Он улыбался мне, и я вдруг почувствовала себя так, какесли бы кусок шпината застрял у меня между зубов.

– Не думаю, что ты хоть отдалённо представляешь, во что позволила себя вовлечь. – Сказал он мне с улыбкой. _Что__?_ Я с любопытством посмотрела не него.

– Очень напряженно наблюдать за своим ребенком, когда он находится в зоне подачи. Ты не сможешь прибежать к нему и защитить, когда наступит чёрная полоса невезения, а ему всё равно придётся оставаться на месте и продолжать игру. Позволь мне учить его и не ругай меня как другие матери. – Он рассмеялся над моим шокированным выражением лица. – Я заметил, как ты хотела утешить Сета, когда он был расстроен. Иногда их нужно встряхнуть и дать самим прийти в себя. – Он улыбнулся мне свой кривоватой улыбкой, и мое сердце забилось чуть быстрее.

–Я просто не хотела видеть его расстроенным. – Неловко оправдывалась я, и отвернулась посмотреть, как мальчики собирают мячи, стараясь избегать его взгляда.

– Он должен привыкнуть к постоянному напряжению, это спорт, и ты, кстати, тоже. Ты готова к этому? – Я помотала головой, он улыбнулся, вызывая у меня ответную улыбку.

– Нет. Я не думаю, что когда–нибудь буду, готова к этому, но обещаю сдерживаться, по мере возможности, – сказала я, изобразив кавычки в воздухе, и улыбнулась ему. Я услышала визг на поле, и обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как Сет с Энтони катаются по траве.

Эдвард усмехнулся и позвал их. – Пора, мальчики!

–Ну, папа! Я хочу побыть еще немного с Сетом, – пожаловался Энтони.

– И побудешь, потому что Сет приедет к нам примерно через час. – Сказал Эдвард, и Тони с Сетом посмотрели на меня, ожидая подтверждения. Когда я кивнула, они, чуть ли не колесом зашлись от радости. Сет схватил меня за руку и потащил в сторону машины.

– Увидимся позже. – Прокричал Сет через плечо, продолжая тянуть меня за собой. Я повернулась ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть Эдварда, смеющегося над энтузиазмом моего сына.

Мы поспешили домой, я сжалась, когда снимала свою рубашку через голову, поняв, что она пахнет кальмарами. Влетев в душ, я трижды вымылась, пытаясь заглушить запах морепродуктов ароматом мыла с фрезией. Застыв перед шкафом в одном полотенце, я перебирала одну вещь за другой, поочерёдно кидая их на кровать. _Почему, у меня нет ничего симпатичного? _Наконец, я остановила свой выбор на черных брюках, темно–синем свитере и черных туфлях к ним.

Быстро переодевшись, я занялась волосами и переделала макияж. Сет постоянно забегал в ванную, чтобы проверить, готова ли я. Его нетерпение вызывало у меня приступы смеха. Зайдя в гостиную, я обнаружила своего непоседливого ребенка на диване, ожидающего меня.

– Ну, не прошло и года. – Сказал он и побежал к двери, распахивая и продолжая придерживать её для меня.

Сет и я приехали по адресу, что дала мне Элис, увиденное заставило меня застыть в машине с широко открытым ртом. Дом не просто был очень красивым, близость к океану делала его потрясающим. В какой–то момент я почувствовала, что не должна находиться здесь, но голос Сета вернул меня к реальности.

– Мам, пойдем. – Сказал он и, захлопнув дверь, побежал вверх по лестнице. Я подошла к двери; Тони уже открывал её и махал Сету. Они оба скрылись в комнате, а я зашла в прихожую.

Прямо перед дверью висела картина Кинкаде, с изображением одного из особняков Кармила. Я подошла поближе, чтобы разглядеть её более детально, и поняла, что это никакая ни копия, а самый настоящий подлинник. Цена одной этой картины составляет, наверное, мою годовую зарплату. Я покачала головой и вдруг вспомнила, что оставила дверь открытой. Тогда я тихо закрыла её, и, обернувшись, увидела Эдварда, прислонившего к стене рядом с картиной Кинкаде.

– Привет…. Эм… Тони открыл дверь, но потом они с Сетом куда–то удрали. – Он улыбнулся, успокаивая меня.

– Я знаю, заметил, как они промелькнули, убегая в комнату. Элис с минуты на минуту вернётся вместе с няней, и мы сможем пойти. Хочешь что–нибудь выпить?

– Да, было бы здорово. – Он махнул мне следовать за ним на кухню, и я снова должна была подбирать свою челюсть с пола. Просторная белая кухня оказалась очень красивой, и я почувствовала укол зависти, когда подумала о своей маленькой кухне_. Эх, как бы я тут развернулась._ Думала я, пробегаясь рукой по гранитной столешнице.

– Великолепная кухня. – Сказала я Эдварду, когда тот протянул мне бокал Шардоне.

– Таня. – Он сделал паузу, я перестала разглядывать кухню и посмотрела на него, заметив, как по его лицу скользнула боль, прежде чем черты снова разгладились. – Моя жена, любила готовить. – Я кивнула, не зная, стоит ли мне сменить тему или нет.

– А ты любишь готовить? – Спросил он, допивая вино, но, продолжая держать стакан.

– Люблю. Я раньше хотела стать шеф–поваром, ну, до того, как открылась моя любовь к океану. – Он нежно улыбнулся мне, и я не смогла не почувствовать нотки грусти в его голосе, когда он заговорил.

– Мы не использовали кухню уже нескольких лет. Элис иногда берет у Джаспера рецепт нового блюда, чтобы попробовать приготовить его, но вот из меня повар никакой. – Признался он, и я кивнула в ответ на это.

– Мой бывший муж тоже не умел готовить. Думаю, это происходит со всеми мужьями, когда их жены хорошо о них заботятся. – Эдвард улыбнулся мне, и я заметила, что эта улыбка коснулась и его глаз. Я услышала, как открылась входная дверь, и Элис пританцовывая, зашла на кухню, ведя за собой невысокую шестнадцатилетнюю блондинку.

–Белла, это Тиффани. Она обычно приходить к нам, сидеть с детьми, они великолепно ладят. – Я кивнула в качестве приветствия, а потом все внимание Тиффани обратилось к Эдварду. Элис выбежали из кухни, бормоча себя под нос, что–то типа того, что пора заканчивать собираться.

– Здравствуйте, доктор Каллен. – Застенчиво, но с ноткой флирта прошептала Тиффани. Я поднесла бокал к своим губам, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, которая грозилась вырваться из–под моего контроля.

– Добрый вечер, Тиффани. Сегодня вечером мальчики шумят не на шутку, так что держи их под контролем. Лиз очень рада твоему приходу, она говорила что–то о тех вещах, которыми хочет заняться. – Тиффани опустила ресницы и посмотрела на него взглядом полным восхищения, я быстро отвернулась и подошла к раковине, поставить бокал на стойку, скрывая свою широкую улыбку.

– Я очень люблю ваших детей, доктор Каллен. – Я вовремя повернулась обратно, чтобы увидеть, как Эдвард изменился в лице. Он прекрасно понимал, что девушка флиртовала с ним.

– Ох… хорошо… Лиз ждет тебя в своей комнате. – Наконец сказал он, пытаясь перевести тему. Тифанни слегка надулась, но всё же отвернулась и пошла по коридору. Я стояла и улыбалась, глядя на Эдварда и получая удовольствие от его смущения. Наши глаза встретились, и он смутился еще больше, его щеки слегка порозовели, он несознательно провел рукой по своим непослушным волосам.

– Итак, доктор Каллен. – Промурлыкала я соблазнительным голосом, приближаясь к нему. Удивления в его глазах стало в десять раз больше, чем несколько минут назад, когда он стал объектом подростковой похоти. – Это звучало примерно так? – Спросила я, пытаясь подавить смех, смотря на его озадаченное лицо. Он взгляднул на меня, а затем я будто увидела, как над его головой загорается лампочка осознания.

– Ты на самом деле теперь собираешься поддразнивать меня? – Спросил он с хитрой улыбкой на прекрасном лице.

– Да.

– Ну, хорошо, миссис Блэк… – Он подошел ко мне, сокращая расстояние, что было между нами. Когда Эдвард оказался всего лишь в несколько дюймах от меня, он дотронулся до моего лица, и, приподняв его, заглянул в мои глаза. Я затаила дыхание, когда почувствовала на щеке его теплое дыхание. – Тогда не удивляйся тому, что я тоже могу дразнить в ответ. – Он усмехнулся, и мне пришлось слегка покачать головой, чтобы очистить сознание от неожиданно заполнившего его тумана. Эдвард отскочил от меня на шаг, когда Элис зашла на кухню.

– Ну, вы готовы? – Спросила она, приподнимая бровь и посматривая на своего брата. Сейчас он был похож на мальчика, пойманного на месте преступления, с полузасунутой в банку с печеньем рукой. Он пробежался пальцами по волосам и кивнул. Элис посмотрела сначала на него, потом на меня, а затем на её лице появилась широкая улыбка.

– Джас и я поедем на порше, так почему бы вам ребята не поехать вместе, встретимся уже в ресторане, после того как я заберу Джаса. – Эдвард кивнул, но не стал смотреть на меня. Я задалась вопросом, может, он подумал, что мы зашли слишком далеко, флиртуя подобным образом.

– Я хочу попрощаться с Сетом, прежде чем выехать. – Пробормотала я, проходя мимо Элис и Эдварда. Я почувствовала, как Эдвард направился вслед за мной, и я поняла, что не знаю, куда идти. Я остановилась посреди зала, ожидая, что он скажет мне, где мальчики.

– Третья дверь справа. – Прошептал он, и я почувствовала, небольшой холодок, пробежавший по моему позвоночнику, от его непосредственной близости.

Я легонько постучала, прежде чем открыть дверь. Комната Энтони была украшена различными бейсбольными вещами: огромные постеры старых игроков в бейсбол, картина старого стадиона Янки висела на стене, рядом с полкой полной трофеев и бейсбольных мячей в коробках.

– Мам. – Трепетно произнес Сет. – Правда, у Тони клёвая комната? Я тоже хочу себе бейсбольную комнату.

– Поговорим об этом позже, сейчас мы уже уезжаем, и я пришла попрощаться.

– Пока. – Сказал Сет, прогоняя меня, словно ему было все равно, что я уезжаю.

– Я могу рассчитывать на объятия или что–то типа того? – Он посмотрел на меня, и я изобразила глубокую обиду. Я видела, какие страсти бушуют внутри моего сына, когда он решал, дать ли мне то, что я действительно хотела, не смотря на то, что это противоречит его дурацким принципам.

– Я вот до сих пор обнимаю свою маму. – Сказал Эдвард, помогая ему принять правильное решение. – Ничто не делает тебя большим джентльменом, чем любовь и уважение, которые ты возвращаешь собственной маме. – Я могла видеть, как в голове Сета закрутились шестерёнки, пока он медленно преодолевал расстояние, разделяющее нас, и обнимал меня за талию. Я крепче прижала его к себе и, наклонившись, поцеловала в макушку.

– Мы вернемся через пару часов, хорошо?

– Конечно–конечно. Не торопись. – Сказал он и вернулся к игре, которую они затеяли с Энтони до нашего появления.

– Пока, парни. – Эдвард посмотрел на Тони, и мы, выскользнув за двери, спустились обратно в зал. Когда мы проходили мимо двери в гостиную, Эдвард открыл её и попрощался с Лиз и Тиффани.

– Готова? – Спросил он, открывая передо мной дверь, и мы сошли по темной лестнице в гараж.

– Да. – Он показал мне на серебристую машину, я потянулась к дверной ручке, но он оказался быстрей и открыл её для меня. Я нахмурилась и вздохнула, поворачиваясь к Эдварду, на его лице играла самодовольная улыбка.

– Кстати, у меня к тебе небольшая претензия. – Заявила я с лёгким раздражением в голосе, вспоминая прошедшие дни. Эдвард, судя по его выражению лица, ничего не понимал.

– После твоего урока хороших манер, мой сын не позволяет мне самостоятельно открыть ни одной двери. Всякий раз, когда я успеваю открыть дверь быстрей его, он закрывает, а потом снова открывает её передо мной. – Эдвард усмехнулся, помогая мне сесть в машину.

– Хорошо. Мальчик быстро учится. – Рассмеялся он, садясь в машину. Я заворчала на него, но это лишь заставило его рассмеяться сильней. – Может, в следующий раз мне стоит показать ему, как накрыть лужу пальто, чтобы твои изящные ножки не промокли. – Я знала, что он всего лишь дразниться и не будет показывать Сету подобного.

–Ты не посмеешь. – Сказала я, и мы рассмеялись, выезжая на дорогу.

* * *

**Paradiso этот ресторан, принадлежащий знаменитому шеф–повару John** **Pisto, я просто в восторге от его месторасположения, и там очень вкусно кормят.**

**Не забудьте о моем** **с****айте, у меня там много фотографий** **Монтерея и Кармила.**

**Жду ваших отзывов)**


	9. Девятая глава

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally **

* * *

**Holding Out For You**

**Глава**** 9**

**Fisherman's Wharf and Rosin****e's /«****Причал****Рыбака****» ****и**** «****Розина****»**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Всю дорогу до набережной мы провели в комфортной тишине. Мои мысли постоянно возвращались к тому короткому промежутку времени, что мы сегодня провели наедине. Я не мог поверить, что смог зайти так далеко. Весь последний год Тиффани была еще той кокеткой, но безвредной. Кроме того, она великолепно ладила с детьми, а Элизабет так вообще обожала её. Обычно, я просто игнорировал это хлопанье ресницами и случайные комментарии, но сегодня вдруг почувствовал, что должен был позаботиться об этой проблеме раньше. Больше всего меня беспокоило, что Белла могла подумать о том, что Тиффани на самом деле пытается меня обольстить.

Я повернулся и поймал взгляд Беллы, направленный в мою сторону, затем она быстро отвернулась и стала смотреть в окно. Мой взгляд задержался на её профили, её естественная красота поражала. Она была так не похожа на всех этих фальшивых женщин, казалось, перенаселивших Кармил. Белла была настоящей, очаровательной «девушкой-соседкой». Невинная…. Уже нет. Уверен, на её долю выпало немало душевных страданий, чем любой другой женщине её лет, ведь она разведена и одна воспитывает сына.

Сет. Я провел с ним не очень много времени, но мог точно сказать: он – великолепный ребенок. Сет помог Тони преодолеть застенчивость, стать более озорным, и думаю, это, наверное, то, что ему было действительно надо – уметь постоять за себя и ответить. Не смотря на склонность к проказам, у Сета доброе сердце и развитое чувство справедливости, превращающее его в маленького линчевателя _(прим. пер. те, кто совершает самосуд)_. Мне приходилось постоянно присматривать за ним, если рядом вертелся сыночек Ньютонов. Я не мог сердиться на Сета за то, что он заступился за Тони, он был настоящим другом, и думаю, это, пожалуй, был первый случай, когда кто-либо сделал что-то для моего сына. Удивительно, насколько быстро они стали настоящими друзьями.

- О чем думаешь? – Услышал я шепот Беллы, которая не сводила глаз с моего лица. Я посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся.

- О наших мальчиках. – Просто сказал я, и она глубоко вздохнула.

- У Сета сейчас сильный пример героя для подражания перед глазами. – Усмехнулась она, а я улыбнулся, понимая, что она имеет в виду меня. Сет так стремился угодить во всём, и с жадностью ловил каждое моё слово. Если бы только мои собственные дети вели себя так же. Я улыбнулся.

- Он на самом деле великолепный ребенок. - Белла закатила глаза.

- Конечно, но он был бы еще более великолепным, если перестал бы таскать рептилий в дом. - Сказала она, содрогнувшись. – Сегодня утром я подверглась нападению огромной лягушки, я таких раньше вообще никогда не видела. - Мы вместе рассмеялись, и я повернул к стоянке на набережной.

Я выпрыгнул из автомобиля. И обежал вокруг, что бы успеть открыть дверцу, прежде чем она успеет сделать это сама. Я предложил руку, и Белла с улыбкой приняла её.

- Я еще не простила тебе урок рыцарства. – Сказала она, поддразнивая. Я улыбнулся в ответ, замечая её совершенно ослепительную улыбку. Когда я помогал ей подняться с пассажирского сиденья, было так хорошо чувствовать её теплую ручку в своей. Я отпустил её ладонь, когда она вышла из машины, и тут же ощутил покалывание в кончиках пальцев из-за этой потери. Потерев ладонь большим пальцем, я задел им обручальное кольцо. Чувство вины пронзило сердце. _Что я делаю? _Этот вопрос повис в воздухе над моей головой, пока мы молча шли на пристать.

Мы зашли в первое здание, и Белла пошла, посмотреть на витрину. Я услышал, как она задержала дыхание, указывая на набор больших дельфинов, сделанных из дутого стекла.

- У меня были точно такие же, отец подарил мне их по случаю окончания учебы.

- Были?

- Ещё один случай с животным. – Сказала она, посмеиваясь, но я мог уловить нотки грусти в её голосе. – Когда мы собирали вещи для переезда, лягушка Сета сбежала, и, пытаясь поймать её, он налетел на стол, так что дельфины разлетелись на множество мелких останков. - Белла пожала плечами, но я точно мог сказать, что ей было не всё равно.

Мы шли по набережной, разговаривая о её первом рабочем дне. Она взволновалась еще больше, когда разговор зашёл о белой акуле, привезенной из Сан-Диего. Когда мы добрались до Old Fisherman's Grotto, там стоял подросток, дающий попробовать похлебку из моллюсков. Белла, поблагодарив, взяла немного. Я был очарован маленьким розовым язычком, показавшимся из её рта, что бы облизать губы. Я даже помотал головой, пытаясь выбросить эту картину из головы.

- Ничего себе. Это лучшая похлебка, из тех, что я когда-либо пробовала. - Я кивнул, все еще пытаясь не обращать внимания на её губы.

- Думаю, теперь я знаю, что ты закажешь в первую очередь. - Подразнил я, смотря на её сияющее лицо.

- Мы будем ужинать здесь? – Я кивнул и открыл для неё дверь. Когда мы вошли, я тут же увидел Эммета, сидящего в баре вместе с Роуз.

- Эммет здесь, – сказал я, потянув её за собой.

- Привет Эм, Роуз. – Произнёс я, привлекая их внимание, и, наклонившись, чмокнул Роуз в щеку. Эммет обернулся с широкой улыбкой на устах, сделавшейся ещё больше, когда он увидел Беллу.

- БЕЛЛА! – Заорал он, заставляя меня подскочить на месте. Эммет никогда не умел контролировать свою громкость. – А я и не знал, что ты тоже будешь здесь. - Он широко улыбнулся и посмотрел на меня, подмигивая. Я закатил глаза, прекрасно представляя, что сейчас творилось в его голове.

- Белла, это Розали, жена Эммета. - У Розали была такая же широкая улыбка, как и у мужа, когда она взяла руку Беллы.

- Я так рада, наконец-то, встретится с тобой лично, Белла. - Она улыбалась, и я очень надеялся, что она с Эмметом никоим образом не смутят Беллу..

- Через несколько минут наш столик должен быть готов. - Сообщил Эммет, а затем снова переключил внимание на Беллу.

- Итак, Белла, что же заставило тебя согласиться пойти на свидание с этим придурком? – Спросил Эммет с фирменной улыбкой «Каллен». После его вопроса я почувствовал себя не особо удобно. _Она думает, что это свидание? А это свидание?_ Я мысленно застонал, не уверенный, должен ли я поправить его, но мне не хотелось еще больше смущать Беллу. Как же я ненавижу эту свою нерешительность.

- Вообще-то Элис пригласила меня, просто ей еще надо забрать Джаспера, поэтому я приехала с Эдвардом. - Роуз дотянулась и чмокнула Эммета в макушку, заставив нас с Беллой рассмеяться, а напряжённость, повисшую в воздухе – рассеяться.

- Шестой столик для Калленов. – Прокричал невысокий рыжий паренек из бара

- Это мы. – Проговорил Эммет, допивая свой напиток и предлагая Роуз руку. Она улыбнулась, обнимая его. Я никогда не видел Эммета таким довольным, кроме как с Роуз. У них были сложные отношения, которые я не совсем понимал, они постоянно ссорились, но он никогда не выносил ссор из избы. Он обожал её, независимо оттого, что она стремилась контролировать всё в их жизни, но их чувства были взаимными.

Элис и Джаспер появились сразу, как только мы подошли к столику. Джаспер, Эммет и я, усадили своих спутниц. _Так это всё-таки свидание?_ Позже, мне стоит поговорить с Элис и выяснить, что именно она казала Белле, чтобы уговорить её пойти с нами.

Когда мы уселись, я кинул взгляд поверх меню и заметил, что Белла не взяла своего. Я наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо:

- Может быть, тебе нужна помощь? – Спросил я, стараясь быть любезным.

- Нет, я влюбилась в ту похлёбку из морепродуктов и заметила, что у них подают дрожжевой хлеб вместе с ней, так что именно это я и собираюсь заказать.

- Хочешь кальмаров? Они просто превосходны. – Она сморщила носик и покачала головой.

- Нет, а ты заказывай. Мне просто уже хватило кальмаров на сегодня. - Я кинул на неё насмешливый взгляд.

- Мне нужно было сегодня кормить пингвинов, а закончилось тем, что я оказалась в резервуаре вместе с ними. – Она вздрогнула, я же слегка засмеялся. Подняв глаза, я обнаружил, что четыре пары глаз внимательно наблюдают за нами. Посмотрев на Эммета, я предупреждающе покачал головой. Он выглядел так, словно собирался что-то сказать, и независимо оттого, что было у него на уме, лучше бы ему промолчать. Он стиснул зубы и снова уткнулся в меню.

- Белла? - Она посмотрела на мою невестку. – Элис сказала, что ты совсем недавно переехала сюда. Почему именно Кармил? – Я был рад, что Роуз вроде как симпатизировала Белле. Она особо не контролировала свой язык, особенно если она рассматривала это, как свидание.

Именно Роуз сразу после их с Эмметом свадьбы познакомил меня с Таней. Поэтому смерть Тани затронула всех в нашей семье, но Роуз - особенно. Она никогда не обвиняла меня в той аварии, но я чувствовал, как она отдалилась от меня и детей. Роуз всегда была очень дружелюбной, но всё же нас многое различало. А Таня, можно сказать, была клеем, держащим нас всех вместе. Краем уха я слушал, как Белла рассказывала о своем переезде и о новой работе.

- Итак, у тебя есть сынишка, одногодка Энтони? – Спросила Роуз, и её глаза заблестели. Я знал, как Роуз хотела подарить Эммету сына, но звёзды сложились иначе.

- Да. Настоящее шило в заднице. – Белла улыбнулась, что-то вспоминая, наверное, утренний инцидент с лягушкой. Я улыбался вместе с нею.

- Но, на самом деле он замечательный малыш. – Добавил я, дотягиваясь до своего стакана. Я почувствовал, что Белла повернулась ко мне, и я знал, она улыбается. Поднеся стакан к губам, я рискнул взглянуть на неё. Она быстро отвела свой взгляд, и легкий румянец окрасил её щеки. Роуз тяжело выдохнула.

- У нас девочки. Не пойми меня неправильно. Я люблю своих девочек. Просто, мы очень хотим мальчика. – Она улыбнулась Эммету, он слегка пожал плечами.

- Девочки, мальчики для меня это не имеет особого значения. У меня есть племянник, на случай, если я вдруг захочу провести время с мальчишкой. - Проговорил Эммет, сжимая руку жены.

- Эммет может настрелять только девчонок, этакими небольшими розовыми пульками. – Хихикая, протянула Элис. Мы все засмеялись её намекам на то, что именно от мужчины зависит пол будущего ребенка.

Ужин протекал спокойно, мы наслаждались едой и беседой. Белла нашла общий язык с Роуз, и сейчас девчонки обсуждали фестиваль «Хорошие Старые Времена», который пройдёт в ближайшие несколько недель в Пасифик Гроув. Эммет наклонился ко мне, при этом, предусмотрительно посмотрев на Беллу, дабы убедиться, что она поглощена разговором. Он кивнул, показывая, чтобы я приблизился к нему.

- Брат, она горячая штучка. Чего ты ждешь? – Прежде чем сесть на свое место, я потянулся и отвесил Эммету детский подзатыльник. Он посмеивался, но потом жестом показал мне вернуться обратно. Прежде чем проверить, не заметили ли девушки наше небольшое представление, я предупреждающе посмотрел на брата, прося вести себя прилично. Улыбка Элис стала немного шире, чем минуту назад, но она все еще была поглощена разговором.

- Серьезно Эдвард, она чудесная девушка. – Я кивнул в знак согласия. – Спроси её. - Подталкивал он меня, я пожал плечами, надеясь прервать поток «советов бывалого».

- Что ты думаешь, Эдвард? – Я растерянно перевёл взгляд на Роуз.

- К сожалению, я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. – Перепросил я; Элис тем временем подпрыгивала на своем стуле.

- О фестивале «Хорошие Старые Времена». Мы говорили о поездке, ты не знаешь, будет ли игра в этот день?

- Да, это ведь суббота, поэтому игра будет, но только с утра. Мы, наверное, пропустим парад, но ведь кроме него, там немало интересного. – Элис завизжала так, что Джасперу пришлось обнять её, чтобы она не слетела со стула. Он, извиняясь, посмотрел на меня.

Остальную часть ужина мы провели в беседе обо всем и ни о чем. Я не мог не заметить, как легко Белла вписалась в нашу небольшую компанию. Она смеялась вместе с Роуз, и поддразнивала Эммета, каждый раз, когда он шутил над ней. Казалось, Беллу не смущала бурная реакция Элис, она нашла даже что-то общее с Джаспером, а он всегда тяжело сходился с людьми. А я? Белла мне нравилась. Она совсем не похожа на Таню, но в тоже время у них было и что-то общее. Белла искренне любила всех, о ком заботилась, очаровательная и настоящая.

- Будете заказывать десерт? – Спросил официант, убирая со стола использованную посуду. Эммет не успел потянуться к меню, как заговорила Элис, отвечая за нас всех.

- Нет, рассчитайте нас, пожалуйста. – Эммет недоверчиво впился в неё взглядом. Джаспер, защищая, интуитивно притянул Элис ближе.

- Что за черт, Элли! – Скулил Эммет. – Здесь подают лучший чизкейк на всем полуострове. - Элис покачала головой, как будто он был маленьким ребенком, которого нужно вечно поправлять.

- Потому что мы собираемся в ресторан «Розина». - Эммет тут же отбросил меню с десертами, и широкая улыбка озарила его лицо.

– Ну, почему мне никто об этом не сказал? – Протянул он, потирая руки, как будто только что выиграл в лотерее.

- Что за «Розина»? – Услышал я, как Белла спрашивает Элис, и улыбнулся возможности познакомить Беллу с _Божественными десертами_, как любила называть их Элис. Я подготовился, и, как я и предсказывал, Элис завизжала, заставляя тем самым Эммета и Джаспера заткнуть уши. Иногда я реально боялся, что их барабанные перепонки не выдержат.

- Это самое лучше место, с самыми лучшими десертами! – Говорила она, подпрыгивая на стуле, Белла перевела взгляд на меня, выгнув бровь и прося объяснений.

-У «Розины» самый большой выбор десертов, но она больше известна размерами порций. – Она кивнула, и тут же подошел официант со счетом. Он вручил его Джасперу, затем Эммету, а потом и мне. Белла посмотрела через мое плечо и тут же схватила сумочку. Я засунул свою кредитную карточку в держатель, и быстро передал папочку официанту, до того, как он успел уйти.

- Я угощаю. – Сказал я ей, когда она потянулась за бумажником. Я увидел вспышку гнева в её глазах, и тут же задался вопросом, может, стоило дать зелёный свет проявлению её феминизма? Она вытащила несколько купюр и положила их прямо передо мной. Я подтолкнул их обратно в её сторону; её подбородок возмущённо напрягся. Белла тихо закипала от возмущения, и я подумал, как долго я могу на неё давить, прежде чем она взорвется?

Деньги по прежнему лежали на столе между нами, интересно, она собирается сдаться, тем самым, позволив мне победить, или пойдёт в наступление? Элис все пространственно болтала о своих любимых десертах. У неё их было очень много, и она никак не могла закончить свой монолог, совершенно не обращая внимания на борьбу за власть, развернувшуюся перед ней. Я посмотрел на Беллу, по её лицу мелькнула улыбка. Неужели все так просто?

Наш официант вернулся с чеком, и засобирались на выход. Я наблюдал, как Белла взяла деньги со стола, и почувствовал радость небольшой победы, поворачиваясь, что бы дойти до двери. Моя семья уже ждала нас на улице, когда я почувствовал руку Беллы на своей руке. Я повернулся, что бы понять, что её нужно, и заметил коварную улыбку на её лице. Вопросительно посмотрев на неё, я почувствовал её руку на своем бедре. Небольшая искра пробежалась от места её прикосновения к моему паху, я замер взволнованный эмоциями, которых не испытывал уже длительное время.

Я посмотрел, как её рука перемещалась по моему бедру к заднему карману брюк. Проглотив образовавшийся в горле комок, я ощутил, как она засунула свою руку глубже в карман, а потом быстро вынула и шлёпнула меня по карману. Я посмотрел на неё, уверенный, что она не могла не заметить моего ошеломленного взгляда.

- Это не свидание, таким образом, я сама плачу за свой ужин. Если ты захочешь заплатить, ты должен будешь пригласить меня снова. – Остолбенев, я смотрел, как она вышла за дверь, улыбаясь мне через плечо. Я покачал головой, пытаясь очистить свой разум от гула, звучащего в моей голове с той секунды, как она коснулась меня. Засунув руку в карман, я вытащил деньги за ужин. _Один ноль в пользу Беллы. _С улыбкой подумал я, засовывая купюры обратно в карман.

- Мы собираемся пойти посмотреть на морских львов. – Счастливо подпрыгнула Элис, а затем направилась вниз по набережной, рука об руку с Джаспером. Пока мы шли следом, Белла изредка посматривала на меня с самодовольной улыбкой на лице.

- Белла, иди сюда, посмотри! – Завизжала Элис с другого конца пристани. Белла и я посмотрели вниз через перила пирса, там было около двадцати огромных морских львов, громоздившихся один на другого. Общий все этих тучных животных погружал пирс под воду. Пока мы наблюдали за спящими морскими львами, справа от нас раздался всплеск. Я услышал, как Белла вздохнула, и посмотрел в сторону. Через несколько секунд над водой показался изящный дельфин.

- Они обычно не подходят так близко, порт – для них место очень опасное. – Прошептала Белла себе под нос, но я ловил каждое слово.

- С ними все будет в порядке? – Спросил я, интересуясь, может, что-то нужно сделать? Белла кивнула.

- Они очень умные. Некоторые считают, что по уровню интеллекта дельфины могут соперничать с нами. – Элис снова завизжала, когда дельфин повторно выпрыгнул из воды. Создавалось впечатление, что он показывал нам свое небольшое шоу. Чуть позже второй дельфин также решил показаться публике.

- А ты знаешь, что дельфины сообщают людям о нападение акулы, тем самым спая их. – Спросила Белла, и я кивнул, вспоминая историю местного сёрфира, знакомого одного из работников госпиталя.

- Тодд Эндрис. – Тихо сказал я. Белла посмотрела на меня, немного озадаченная комментарием.

- Тодд Эндрис, местный серфер, подвергся нападение семнадцатифутовой белой акулы. Он рассказывал, как дельфин защищал его от повторного нападения акулы. Тодд дружит с одним моим знакомым в госпитале. – Белла выглядела немного потрясенной.

- Правда? – Сказала она с трепетом в голосе, и я кивнул. - Я знаю, что они сообщают людям о нападение акул, но не знала, что они фактически спасают людей в случае нападения. – Лёгкая дрожь пробежало по её телу, видимо она представила себе эти жуткие картины.

Мы остановились, наблюдая за дельфинами, играющими в лунном свете, пока они не отплыли в более глубокие воды. Белла и я завели разговор о программе спасения дельфинов, и о роли Аквариума в ней, когда нас перебил Эммет.

- Не хотелось, бы прерывать ваш разговор о защите окружающей среды, но я умираю, как хочу Сливочный торт с арахисовым кремом.** –** Роуз взяла его под руку, и они быстрым шагом пошли на стоянку.

- Что за Сливочный торт с арахисовым кремом? – Шепотом спросила Белла, словно боялась, что Эммет мог её услышать. А она быстро учится, понимая, что Эммет разразиться целой тирадой, если услышит, что она ничего не знает о его любимом пирожном.

- Это шоколадный торт с арахисовым и шоколадным маслом, глазированный, в арахисовой обсыпке.

- Ооооооо. Звучит очень вкусно. – Сказала она, а я лишь пожал плечами.

- Я отдаю предпочтение пирогу. – Вскользь упомянул я, пока мы быстрым шагом шли к машине. Нам потребовалось несколько минут, что бы добраться до ресторана. Я был удивлен, тем, что Белла не спешила выскочить из автомобиля, фактически позволяя мне открыть дверь для неё. Я протянул руку, что бы помочь ей, и она лучезарно улыбнулась в ответ.

- Итак, ты разрешаешь мне обращаться с тобой, как с леди? – Дразнящим тоном спросил я.

- На самом деле, я решила дать тебе возможность проявить своё благородство, ведь ты уступил мне ранее. - В моей голове тут же возникло воспоминание о её руке в моем кармане, и я постарался запихать его в самый дальний угол памяти, чтобы не выставлять себя в очередной раз неуклюжим идиотом.

Мы зашли в кафе «Розина», и Белла остановилась, с отвисшей челюстью разглядывая витрину с десертами. Я рассмеялся, – она так мило изучала эти «райские кущи», – а затем подтолкнул её к столу, за которым уже расположились остальные.

- Итак, Белла, ты все видела, тебе что-нибудь понравилось? – Спросила Элис. Белла кивнула. Подошла официантка принять наш заказ.

Эммет заказал свой любимый торт, которым собирался поделиться с Роуз, а Джаспер и Элис заказали чизкейк на двоих. Официантка повернулась к Белле, и я кивнул ей, что бы она начинала.

- Я бы хотела яблочный пирог à la mode. – Элис и Роуз прекратили болтать и уставились на Беллу, я покачал головой на еще одно совпадение.

- Что? – Спросила Белла, когда все уставились на неё. Я наклонился и тихо прошептал ей на ушко.

- Просто обычно я его заказываю. – Тихо сказал я. Она широко улыбнулась и подмигнула мне.

- Гении мыслят одинаково. – С широкой улыбкой поддразнила она.

- Белла, ты можешь поделить порцию напополам с Эдвардом. Она реально большая. - Предложила Роуз, а я наблюдал за реакцией Беллы.

- Конечно, раз так. Я все еще сыта, благодаря той похлебке. – Я улыбнулся, так как точно такая же мысль посетила и мою голову.

- Отлично, но я плачу. – Проговорил я гораздо громче, чем хотел. К счастью она засмеялась и улыбнулась мне.

- Хорошо. – Уступила она. То, что могло стать неловким моментом, на самом деле превратилось в приятное занятие - мы делили пирог и мороженное. Её, казалась, не очень заботил верх пирога, а я любил эту румяную корочку, так что она досталась мне без лишних споров.

Распрощавшись с остальными, мы вернулись ко мне домой, чтобы Белла могла забрать Сета. Я вдруг почувствовал сильное волнение, сразу же вспоминая слова Эммета, сказанные за ужином. Мои руки взмокли, и я ухватился за руль покрепче.

- Вечер прошёл просто чудесно. – Прервала молчание Белла, и я кивнул, боясь, что если я заговорю, голос выдаст моё волнение. – Спасибо за десерт. Думаю, это был лучший яблочный пирог, который я когда-либо пробовала.

- Не могу ни согласиться с тобой. – Сказал я, чувствуя себя спокойнее, когда она заговорила. Снова наступила тишина, и я знал, что если я сейчас этого не спрошу, то буду полнейшим кретином.

- Эм… Белла?

- Да?

- Я действительно очень хорошо провел время с тобой. – Сказал я немного робко

- Я тоже. – Тихо сказала она. Я поймал её взгляд, прежде чем она, улыбнувшись, отвернулась к окну.

- Хм….? – Поторопился сказать я, чувствуя себя непривлекательным шестнадцатилетним подростком, приглашающим девушку из группы поддержки на выпускной бал.

- Прости, ты не мог бы повторить?

- Ты хотела бы снова сходить со мной куда-нибудь? – Она долго не отвечала, и я уже рассматривал различные варианты, как сформулировать свой вопрос иначе, чтобы у неё не было возможности отказаться, когда она, наконец, заговорила.

- Это было бы здорово. - Прошептала она, и я расслышал нотки смущения в её голосе. У меня возник вопрос, залилась ли она тем самым прекрасным румянцем, который я видел ранее.

- Как насчет пятницы? – Спросил я, понимая, что если сейчас не остановлюсь, практически заставлю её пойти на это свидание.

- Хорошо. – Застенчиво сказала она. – Звучит великолепно. – Белла удивляла меня: как она в течение нескольких секунд могла из уверенной, сильной, многогранной женщины превратиться в робкую и неуверенную девчонку. Несколько минут я боролся с широкой по-дурацки счастливой улыбкой, и, к сожалению, улыбка победила.

* * *

**Интервью с Тоддом** **Эндрисом вы можете найти на сайте автора.**

**Спасибо огромное за все Ваши комментарии, читать их одно удовольствие.**

**Я Вас очень люблю.**


	10. Первое свидание

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. ****I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

* * *

**Глава**** 10**

**First Official Date/****Первое****свидание**

_**Белла Свон– Блек**_

Когда мы вернулись домой, Эдвард помог перенести спящего Сета из дома в машину. Он поинтересовался, не буду ли я против подбросить Тиффани домой, а я не смогла удержаться и не подразнить его еще раз.

– Неужели ты боишься няню собственных детей? – спросила я, поднимая бровь и пытаясь не улыбаться. Он закатил глаза, но я заметила, что на его лице грозилась появиться небольшая улыбка.

– Она сожрет меня заживо, только косточки останутся, – сказал он, больше даже и не пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Я легко рассмеялась и согласилась отвезти её.

Когда мы перешли к прощаниям, я почувствовала небольшую досаду: не хотелось, чтобы вечер заканчивался, даже не смотря на то, что временами было как–то неловко. Эдвард открыл дверь для Тиффани, и я спрятала улыбку, услышав её смех, ей явно нравилось работать няней у него. _Всегда джентльмен. Когда он закрыл дверь, Тиффани громко и довольно выдохнула. Увидев меня, она растерялась, ведь я была невольной свидетельницей её истинных чувств; я усмехнулась. _

– Знаю. Он так постоянно делает. – Сказала я, теперь мы хихикали вместе. Я высадила Тиффани возле ее дома, подождав, пока она благополучно дойдет до двери.

Всю оставшуюся часть поездки до дома, я думала о прошедшем вечере и о том, что мне удалось выяснить об Эдварде. Удивительно, как быстро продвигались наши отношения; прежде у меня такого не было. _Возможно, возраст? Догадаться о мыслях Эдварда было просто невозможно, он всегда был джентльменом. Поэтому когда он пригласил меня на свидание, сказать, что я удивилась — это ничего не сказать. От мысли, что мы с ним будем только вдвоём и ещё более близко узнаем друг друга, моё сердце затрепетало. _

Успокойся Белла, это просто свидание.

Свидание.

Я раньше не ходила на свидания… ну …. Никогда. Один раз у нас было почти свидание с Джейком, но официальным я бы его не назвала. С такими мыслями я вернулась домой, аккуратно подняла своего спящего ребенка с заднего сиденья автомобиля и направилась к дому. Уложив Сета в постель, я опустилась на пол перед его кроватью, задумываясь, как всё происходящее может повлиять на него. _Будет ли он рад видеть рядом со мной отца своего лучшего друга? Или станет ревновать? Я спрятала лицо в ладонях. Может быть, нужно все отменить. Я ходила взад–вперёд по комнате, обдумывая это решение, потом села и посмотрела на своего сладкого спящего мальчика. Если быть честной перед самой собой – я хочу снова увидеть Эдварда, и что бы на этот раз нас никто не отвлекал._

***

Следующей день пролетел довольно быстро, прежде чем я это осознала, я уже стояла на автомобильной стоянке, готовая забрать Сета с тренировки по бейсболу. Бабочки запорхали у меня в животе, когда я вылезла из машины и, оглядевшись, увидела, как ветер треплет бронзовые волосы Эдварда; он разговаривал с кем–то из родителей. Подойдя поближе, я увидела, что он ведёт явно раздражающую его беседу с Майком.

– Мне все равно, Каллен! Джеймс в лиге дольше твоего сына, он заслуживает того, чтобы быть подающим! – Эдвард покачал головой, понижая голос, пытался урезонить его. Я решила, что лучше не вмешиваться в подобного рода разговоры, поэтому я уселась на трибуны, дожидаться окончания тренировки.

– Семейственность! Вот как это называется. Я собираюсь поднять эту тему на собрании лиги, – обвинял Майк, его лицо покраснело от гнева. Эммет, до этого не проронивший ни слова, после подобного заявления, не сдержался.

– Так иди прямо сейчас. Они тебе скажут тоже самое. Энтони – лучший подающий в Мустангах. Черт, да он вообще лучший подающий в лиги Бронко! – Эдвард сжал свою переносицу и опустил руку на плечо Эммету, пытаясь успокоить его и увести от разговора с Майком.

Майк явно испугался внушительного Эммета и, на минуту стиснув зубы, прежде, чем продолжить, снова заговорил. Это немного остудило раскалённую обстановку.

– Я просто говорю, что неплохо бы ему дать шанс, – запинаясь, произнес Майк.

– Естественно, у него будет шанс продемонстрировать свою подачу. Сейчас он второй, но ему еще нужно работать над точностью броска, прежде чем он будет готов к первой игре через неделю. На данный момент он опережает Сета, поэтому он в шаге от первой игры, – сказал Эдвард, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Майк неопределённо кивнул, Эдвард хлопнул Эммета по спине, тем самым, давая знак, что надо вернуться обратно к мальчикам. Я перевела взгляд на поле и заметила, что большинство мальчишек прекратили тренировку, наблюдая за шоу. Эммет начал раздавать указания, и дети поспешили вернуться на свои прежние позиции.

Я нашла взглядом Сета; он был в левой части поля с полным ведром мячей для подачи Тони. От сердца немного отлегло, хорошо, что ни один из них не был достаточно близок, чтобы услышать последнее высказывание.

Я снова посмотрела на Эдварда и Майка, они все никак не могли закончить спор, но тут Эдвард ткнул пальцем в грудь Майку, как бы подчеркивая свои слова. Я постаралась прислушаться, но смогла уловить лишь заключительную часть их разговора.

– Я посажу его на скамейку, если еще хоть раз увижу нечто подобное. Это просто не по–спортивному, – строго сказал Эдвард, и я задумалась, что же произошло сегодня? Майк выглядел так, словно хотел порвать Эдварда на кусочки, но вместо этого лишь кивнул и ушел.

Эдвард вздохнул и обернулся. Он заметил, что я смотрю на него, и эта фирменная изогнутая улыбка появилась на его лице. Я улыбнулась в ответ, наблюдая, как он идёт ко мне.

– Привет, – сказал он, пробегаясь пальцами по своим волосам, отчего они пришли в ещё больший беспорядок. Моя улыбка стала шире.

– Привет. Трудный день? – спросила я, взглянув на надутого Майка, сидящего на другом конце трибуны. Эдвард оглянулся, и когда снова повернулся ко мне, на его лице застыло недовольное выражение.

– Да, можно так сказать, – спокойно сказал он, но в голосе его звучало раздражение. – Можешь ли ты задержаться после тренировки буквально на минуту? – тихо спросил он. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о Дне Открытия в Среду и… эм… о том, что произошло ранее, – я мысленно застонала. Естественно, стоило догадаться – Сет каким–то образом разозлил Майка. Я кивнула, и Эдвард, должно быть, заметил мою нервозность, так как обнадеживающе улыбнулся мне.

– Здорово, – он кивнул. – Я должен вернуться к детям. – Он повернулся и побежал на поле, оставляя меня одну в ожидании худшего.

После того, как вся команда собралась в общую кучу для заключительных инструкции и вдохновляющей речи Эдварда и Эммета, дети прокричала «УРА», и, подхватив свой инвентарь, разошлись. Эдвард попросил Тони и Сета собрать мячи и биты, после чего поднялся ко мне на трибуны. Мы сидели молча, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино, но я больше не могла терпеть эту неизвестность.

– Давай уже, выкладывай. Я уверенна, это не хуже того, с чем я сталкивалась раньше, – Эдвард выглядел немного смущенным, прежде чем до него дошёл смысл моих слов.

– Ты думаешь, Сет сделал что–то не так? – скептически спросил он.

– А он не сделал? – Эдвард рассмеялся, мои страхи несколько поуменьшились.

– Удивительно, но нет, – он покачал головой. – Я заметил, что некоторые хулиганят, но это не выходит за рамки. А Сет вел себя прекрасно, – уверенна, у меня все еще был тот растерянный взгляд, поэтому он, видимо, решил подробнее осветить произошедший инцидент.

– Из того, что я понял из рассказов Тони и других мальчиков после инцидента, Сет и Джеймс поспорили перед началом тренировки, – он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить.

–Я раздал мальчикам биты, а Джеймса поставил на подачу, чтобы у него было больше практики. Ну, он раньше хвастался некоторым парням, что он умеет отбивать грязь. – Я непонимающе посмотрела на него.

– Отбивать грязь, означает, что он собирался бросить «дикую» подачу, она бы Сет испугался, даже если бы бросок у Джеймса и не вышел. – Я ахнула и взглянула на Сета, собирающего мячи, высматривая всё ли с ним в порядке. Даже притом, что все эти дети совсем неопытные, работать с ними очень трудно. Когда я не обнаружила внешних повреждений на Сете, я повернулась к Эдварду.

– Я бы снял его с позиции, если бы только знал, – он, извиняясь, посмотрел на меня, я подарила ему слабую улыбку, прося продолжать. – Так или иначе, он бросил быстрый мяч, – я почувствовала, как глубоко в моей груди начал зарождаться гнев. Оглядевшись, я заметила, что Майк с Джеймсом уже уехали, вероятно, это к лучшему, в противном случае, я бы разорвала их на куски.

– Куда его ударили? – Я практически рычала.

– Скорей всего у него несколько дней будет немаленький синяк под ребрами. Не думаю, что это что–то серьезное, но если он начнет жаловаться на проблемы с дыханием, нужно будет срочно привезти его в больницу, – я кивнула, давая знать, что поняла его.

– Сет герой. Такой удар любого взрослого заставил бы опуститься на колени, но он выдержал и не проронил ни одной слезинки, – от этих слов легче мне не стало.

– После того, как я осмотрел Сета и убедился, что он в порядке, я отвел Джеймса в сторону, чтобы поговорить с ним. Теперь, думаю, вряд ли мы увидим от него аналогичное неспортивное поведение, – хотела бы я быть в этом так же уверенной, но я видела, что родители Джеймса отказывались верить в то, что их ребенок зачинщик драки. Когда ты нянчишься со своими неправильно поступающими детьми, это только усиливает их желание нарушать правила и дальше.

– Даже после того, как Сет понял, что этот удар был преднамеренным, он не сказал ни слова. Большинство мальчиком не смогли бы вынести такой удар с подобным хладнокровием, как он, – _да, затишье перед бурей. Я знала своего сына, и нет ни одного шанса, что он спустит это Джеймсу с рук. Боюсь, война уже объявлена. Я колебалась, обдумывая, стоит ли говорить об этом Эдварду; всё–таки для начала я поговорю с Сетом, но уже тогда, когда мы вернемся домой._

– Белла?

– Прости. Я просто переваривала услышанное, – тихо сказала я и улыбнулась.

– Ты в порядке? – с тревогой в голосе спросил он, хмурясь. Я выдохнула, прежде чем ответить.

– Да, но я не могу гарантировать, что не выскажу Ньютону все, что о нем думаю, – он засмеялся, и я поняла, что Эдвард немного успокоился, что я не вскипела.

– Хорошо. Теперь о церемонии в среду, о Дне Открытия, мы тут ответственные за хот–доги, – я кивнула, давая знать, что поняла.

– Элис закупит продукты. Эммет и я пожарим барбекю, но я хочу спросить, не могла бы ты помочь Элис, ну, и нам двоим заодно. – _Еще одна возможность побыть рядом с ним. Я улыбнулась, чувствуя, как мой гнев начал потихоньку проходить._

– Конечно. Я позвоню ей, и мы посмотрим, чем я могу помочь? – его улыбка стала шире, и он вскочил с места.

– Ну, тогда великолепно. Хм… – Эдвард выглядел немного взволнованным, но, справившись с собой, он всё же сказал мне, о чем думал. – У меня ещё одно пожелание: одень, что–нибудь теплое в пятницу вечером, – я спустилась с трибуны и оглянулась, его щеки порозовели. _Как он мог быть еще более очаровательным?_

– Зачем? – спросила я с любопытством; интересно, что он запланировал.

– Я собираюсь пригласить тебя на ужин, но это все, что я скажу. Просто надеть что–нибудь теплое, – на его лице играла хитрая улыбка, и все, что я могла сделать – просто кивнуть, ибо все остальные мысли моментально покинули меня, когда его ослепительная улыбка была обращена только ко мне.

– Мам! Смотри! – взволновано прокричал Сет, подбегая к нам и поднимая рубашку. На левой стороне его груди красовался темный синяк, начинающий уже слегка припухать. Я перестала дышать, опускаясь на колени и протягивая руки, чтобы ощупать его. Пальцы прошлись по синяку, и Сет отпрянул от моего прикосновения. Сын моментально почувствовав мою ярость и попытался успокоить меня.

– Да, все в порядке, мам. Теперь у меня, кстати, появилось прозвище, – сказал он, и, судя по его тону, он очень этим гордился. Я с усилием отвлеклась от мыслей о медленном поджаривании на огне всей семейки Ньютонов, попыталась улыбнуться

– Какое прозвище, сладкий?

– Шторм, – гордо произнес он, в это время подошел Эммет и взъерошил ему волосы.

– Почему Шторм? – спросила я Эммета, посмеиваясь над энтузиазмом Сета

– Шторм, как в Штурмовике. Он принял этот удар, как солдат, – пояснил Эммет, гордо смотря на меня вместе с Сетом и Тони, словно это было честью – получить удар в бейсболе. _Мальчишки! Я покачала головой, сдаваясь, иногда совсем их не понимаю. _

Когда Сет и я, наконец, вернулись домой, по пути заехав в магазине спорттоваров, чтобы купить прочие принадлежности для бейсбола, я решила, что лучше поговорить с ним, о том, что случилось на тренировке, сразу.

– Сет?

– Да, Мам?

–Я знаю, тренер говорил с тобой о том, что произошло, но мне нужно, что бы ты понял, я не буду заступаться за тебя, когда ты решишь отомстить Джеймсу, – он смущенно уткнулся взглядом в пол – верный признак того, что он что–то задумал.

– Понимаю. То, что сделал Джеймс, – это не правильно, но я надеюсь, ты не опустишься до его уровня. Хорошо? – он так и не поднял взгляда, и я попыталась понять, правильно ли я себя веду с ним.

– Сет? Хорошо? – я буду дёргать его, пока он мне не ответит. И он с неохотой ответил:

– Хорошо, – пробормотал мой сын и потопал в свою комнату. Надеюсь, этого «хорошо» будет достаточно, но, зная своего сына, я уверенна, он придумает другой способ добиться своего. _Упрямство–то как раз он унаследовал от меня._

***

Дни до конца недели пролетели быстро–быстро, тренировки проходили без каких–либо инцидентов, рабочий день пятницы подходил к концу, и я чувствовала, как уже с предвкушением жду свидания. Элис предложила оставить Сета на ночь у них, предположив, что мы вернёмся поздно. Она нисколько не намекнула, что запланировал Эдвард на вечер. Однако у нее хватило наглости попросить Анжелу, напомнить мне, теплее одеться после работы.

–Ну, Анжела, всего лишь одна небольшая подсказка? – скулила я, но она только качала головой и проводила пальцами по губам, типа показывая, что её «рот на замке». Я разбушевалась и выскочила через заднюю дверь, звонкий смех Анжелы, эхом пронеся по пустому коридору.

Придя домой, я сразу прыгнула в душ, мысленно перебирая содержимое шкафа. Я вымыла голову и использовала гель для душа с запахом фрезий, что Сет подарил мне на Рождество. Посмотрев на часы, я увидела, что до приезда Эдварда осталось примерно полчаса.

Быстро натянув плотные черные брюки, я остановилась и еще раз осмотрела свой гардероб. _Почему я так сильно нервничаю? Возможно, надо было попросить Элис, дать мне некоторых модных советов. Она всегда выглядит на все сто. Я взглянула на часы и поняла, что в запасе меньше 20 минут. Натянув черную водолазку и серый свитер поверх, я быстро скользнула в черные ботинки и посмотрела в зеркало, убеждаясь, что всё сидит на мне отлично._

Я только закончила сушить волосы, когда раздался стук в дверь. Посмотрев на часы, я совсем не удивилась, что Эдвард оказался настолько пунктуальным. Поспешив открыть дверь, я с силой стиснула зубы, пытаясь удержать рот закрытым, в противном случае мне пришлось бы подбирать собственную челюсть с пола. _Он выглядел сногсшибательно. Каждый раз, когда я видела его, у меня была подобная реакция, но сегодня, по какой–то причине, он казался мне еще более неотразимым._

– Привет, – сказал он, как и в любую другую нашу встречу, а затем улыбнулся. – Ты выглядишь великолепно. – Я почувствовала, как мои щеки начинают пылать.

– Спасибо, ты тоже, – сказала я и жестом пригласила его зайти.

–Я буду готова через минуту, – сообщила я и повернулась в сторону ванной. Внезапно я почувствовала сильный удар под колени, сработал нервный рефлекс, и ноги подогнулись. Одно мгновения спустя, я не выдержала и пластом растянулась на полу в гостиной. _Проклятая собака! Готовая сквозь землю провалиться, я закрыла глаза, прежде чем сесть, чувствуя себя ничтожной из–за собственной неуклюжести. Но вот чего я не ожидала увидеть, так это того, как Бадди радостно облизывал лежащего на полу Эдварда. Он хохотал, пытаясь оттолкнуть пса от себя._

– Бадди, фу, – приказала я своим командным голосом, который я переняла от Джейка. Бадди сразу отступил, садясь рядом и счастливо виляя хвостом. Эдвард, все еще посмеиваясь, поднялся на локтях и посмотрел на меня. Когда наши глаза встретились, нас обоих охватил неконтролируемый смех.

– Я пытался… – он задыхался от смеха, – поймать тебя, но он сбил меня с ног, и я потерял равновесие, – еще раз улыбнувшись, он показал на Бадди, а затем глубоко вздохнул и задержал дыхание. Я так сильно смеялась над всей этой ситуации, что живот уже начал болеть. Бадди же сидел на месте и вилял хвостом, как будто у него больше не было никаких забот.

Эдвард первый пришел в себя, и, вскочив, предложил мне руку. Его смех навсегда останется в моей памяти, он был таким мужским и сердечным. Вытерев слезы, я позволила ему помочь мне подняться. Затем с опаской повернулась и направилась за курткой и сумочкой. Вернувшись в гостиную, я застала всё ещё посмеивающегося Эдварда гладившего Бадди.

– Не помню, когда последний раз так сильно смеялся, – сказал он с улыбкой, но я почувствовала небольшой оттенок печали в этом признании. Сет постоянно веселил меня. Я не могу представить себе тот мрак и грусть, что пережили они с детьми за последние годы.

Он протянул мне руку. – Ты готова? – Я кивнула и взяла его под локоть. Когда мы уже выехали, я решила попробовать разузнать, куда мы направляемся.

– Итак, ты собираешься мне поведать о наших планах на вечер? – Эдвард закусил нижнюю губу, обдумывая ответ. И, наконец, покачал головой.

– Нет, пусть будет сюрприз.

– Ненавижу сюрпризы, – проворчала я, и он посмотрел на меня с таким разочарованием в глазах, что я тут же почувствовала себя ужасно.

– Прости, я не знал, – тихо сказал он. – Если ты на самом деле хочешь знать, я расскажу, – в этот момент, я поняла, что веду себя по–детски, и мне просто необходимо понять, что Эдвард хочет сделать этот вечер особенным, и все, что от меня требуется – просто заткнутся, устроиться поудобнее и наслаждаться поездкой.

– Нет–нет. Думаю, я справлюсь с этим, – сказала я, надеясь, что смогла вернуть ситуацию в прежнее русло. Он посмотрел на меня, удостоверяясь, правда ли это, и я улыбнулась ему своей самой ослепительной улыбкой, которую он незамедлительно вернул мне.

– Надеюсь, тебе нравится итальянская кухня.

– О да, очень, – искренне сказала я, облегчённо выдыхая.

– Должен предупредить тебя, что Нино – тот еще соблазнитель, и скорей всего, он попытается заманить тебя в комнату для гостей, – смеясь, предупредил он.

– Да? Все же, надеюсь, ты сможешь защитить мою честь, – самодовольно улыбаясь, парировала я, Эдвард улыбнулся мне в ответ, сверкнув взглядом.

– А мне казалось, ты просила меня прекратить свои рыцарства в твою честь, – поддразнил он.

– Может быть, совсем немного рыцарства мне и не помешает, – призналась я. К этому времени, мы уже проделали большую часть пути вдоль Тихоокеанского побережья. В основном Эдвард рассказывал мне о тренировках, и о том, как парней взволновало то, что им предстоит ночевать вместе. Я надеялась, что Элис сможет удержать их энтузиазм, но, когда я выразила ему свое беспокойство по этому поводу, он странно посмотрел на меня, а затем рассмеялся.

– Думаю, что это мальчикам придется сдерживать энтузиазм Элис, она уже распланировала всю ночь. Я в этом уверен, особенно после того, как она взяла из моей комнаты художественные мольберты с красками и перенесла их в комнату с роялем.

– У тебя есть рояль? Ты играешь? – он рассеянно кивнул.

– Да, с 3 лет, – _есть хоть что–то, чего этот мужчина не умеет делать? Это еще одна причина, которая заставляет меня, чувствовать себя полным ничтожеством по сравнению с ним._

Мы приехали в маленький, причудливый ресторан в самом центре Пасифик Гроув. Эдвард придержал дверь для меня, и мы зашли в мягко освещенный зал небольшого ресторана – столиков было мало – где–то около восьми, рядом с кухней располагался устричный бар. Мы застыли возле двери, и джентльмен, лет около 30, с темными волосами и бородкой, поднял руку, давая знать, что подойдет к нам через минуту.

Я почувствовала руку Эдварда на своей спине, и его теплое дыхание возле моего уха, когда он наклонился, чтобы рассказать о персонале ресторана.

– Это Джон, сын владельца, – шепнул он прямо мне в ухо, и я попыталась бороться с той дрожью, что рождала во мне его близость. Через несколько минут подошел официант, чтобы поприветствовать нас.

– Доктор Кален, – сказал он, пожимая руку Эдварду, а затем повернулся ко мне. – А кто эта прекрасная дама? – спросил он ровным голосом, беря мою руку.

– Джон, хочу познакомить тебя с Беллой, – представил меня Эдвард, и Джон жестом пригласил нас к столу.

–Я скажу Нино, что вы здесь, – сказал он, уходя за нашими напитками. Спустя пару минут, из кухни вышел пожилой человек среднего роста в белом переднике.

– Эдвард! – воскликнул он, всплеснув руками. Эдвард улыбнулся и встал, чтобы немедленно сжать своего друга в объятьях. Я услышала громкий «чмок», когда Нино оставил поцелуй на щеке Эдварда и хлопнул того по спине в знак приветствия. Моя улыбка стала шире, когда Эдвард улыбнулся в ответ и также похлопал Нино по спине. Было очевидно, что они давние приятели.

– Как дети, как твоя миленькая сестренка? Вышла она уже замуж? Я постоянно говорю ей, что мой Джон свободен, – сказал он, кивая на своего сына, который обслуживал один из столиков. Я засмеялась, когда увидела, как тот закатил глаза, расслышав комментарий отца.

– Дети уже совсем большие, Элис наконец–то выходит замуж, – Нино нахмурился, затем прокричал что–то сыну на итальянском, привлекая его внимание. Затем, словно по волшебству, все внимание Нино сосредоточилось на мне, и я улыбнулась моментально влюбляясь в этого яркого владельца ресторана. Он выдвинул стул, опускаясь рядом со мной, Эдвард усмехнулся.

– Нино, это – Белла, – представил меня Эдвард. Нино шептал что–то на итальянском, беря меня за руку. Я слышала, как он бормочет красивые слова, а затем он поднес мою руку к губам и поцеловал её. Я ласково улыбнулась, а он все никак не выпускал моей ладони из своей, даже когда повернулся к Эдварду.

– _E' bellissima Edward. Era ora che trovassi una cara ragazza. E'meglio che stai attento prima che te la porti via,_ – сказал Нино, и Эдвард снова усмехнулся.

– _Mi preoccuperò quando saprai reggere il confronto con me, vecchio sporcaccione_, – ответил Эдвард, как мне показалось на безупречном итальянском языке. Теперь усмехнулся Нино, снова поворачиваясь ко мне.

– Ты так прекрасна, Белла, готова ли ты бросить этого неудачника и пойти с настоящим мужчиной, который покажет тебе, что значит amore, – я улыбнулась, мне очень понравился этот человек, он дразнил меня, но мне при этом я не чувствовала ни капли неловкости, напротив, было очень комфортно. Эдвард откашлялся, привлекая внимание Нино.

– Должен ли я пойти к Мари и рассказать, что ты заигрываешь с девушкой, в то время как она крутится у плиты, – подшучивая, спросил Эдвард. Нино тут же успокоился и выпустил мою руку, ворча себе под нос, что–то о том, что ему испортили все удовольствие. Он встал и нежно поцеловал меня в щеку.

– Очень приятно было познакомится с тобой, о прекрасная Белла. Не забывай, мое предложение всегда в тот шел в сторону кухни.

– Он милый, – прокомментировала я, когда Джон принес бутылку вина и два бокала.

– Милый, как зубная боль, – прежде чем направиться к другому столу, на выдохе пробормотал Джон, вызывая у нас двоих смех.

– Я под впечатлением, ты знаешь итальянский. Есть еще языки, на которых ты разговариваешь? – Эдвард пожал плечами и равнодушно ответил.

– Испанский и немного французский, – и почему это не удивило меня.

– Итак, что он там болтал? – спросила я, наблюдая, как Эдвард заёрзал на своём стуле.

–Хм… Ну, он сказал, что ты красивая, и что он планирует похитить тебя, – проговорил он с легким смешком.

– И что ты ему ответил? – спросила я, пытаясь скрыть свой румянец.

– Я назвал его старым извращенцем, – просто сказал он, однако, я подозревала, что это был не полный перевод.

Мы ужинали, и я не могла поверить, как легко я нашла общий язык с Эдвардом. Не было никакой неловкости, как в прошлый вечер, сейчас было намного комфортнее. Я узнала, что у нас схожие предпочтения в музыке, кино, а также книгах. Ужин пролетел настолько быстро, что я удивилась, когда Эдвард посмотрел на часы, и сказал, что нам пора. После того, как Эдвард позаботился о счете, Джон принес охлажденную бутылку вина и пластиковый пакет с двумя контейнерами внутри.

На выходе нас провожал Нино, он убеждал меня смиловаться и вернуться, не быть такой жестокой с ним. Я усмехнулась, когда он заключил меня в свои объятья, целуя в щеку на прощанье. Эдвард обнял меня за талию и притянул к себе.

– Итальянские законы действуют далеко за пределами самой Италии, это расценивается, как домогательства, – подразнивал Эдвард, пожимая руку Нино. Выйдя из ресторана, он повел меня к автомобилю.

Через 15 минут езды мы оказались в Кармиле и, свернув куда–то, поехали по неизвестным мне улочкам. Я потеряла всякое чувство ориентации, когда мы остановились возле забора, выкованного наподобие виноградных лоз. Эдвард помог мне выбраться из машины, а затем подошел к багажнику, из которого вытащил корзинку для пикника. Засунув бутылку вина и контейнеры в корзину, он захватил два одеяла, перекидывая их через руку с поклажей. Закончив сборы, он отошёл от багажника и предложил мне свободную руку.

– Где мы? – неуверенно спросила я. Он широко улыбнулся и повел меня за угол улицы, похожей на стоянку для автомобилей.

– Урок рыцарства, – сказал он, улыбаясь еще шире. Я разглядела небольшой киоск, когда мы пересекли стоянку, а дальше между кипарисов красовалась вывеска «_Лесной кинотеатр». Я недоумённо посмотрела на Эдварда._

– Мы идем смотреть кино, – он молча покачал головой.

– Увидишь, – Эдвард потянул меня вперед, вручая билеты кассиру. Когда же мы оказались по другую сторону забора, я застыла, заворожённая развернувшейся передо мной сценой. Это был театр на открытом воздухе. Раскинутый прямо под звездами в окружении деревьев. Эдвард увлёк меня дальше, а я, вертела головой по сторонам, пытаясь, всё рассмотреть. На сцене находилась декорация средневекового замка, по сторонам от сцены стояли горящие костровые чаши. Удобные скамейки поднимались вверх от сцены рядами.

Мы нашли свободную в середине площадки, Эдвард поставил на землю корзинку для пикника, не переставая улыбаться.

– Итак, что ты думаешь? – наконец, спросил он. Я покачала головой, все еще в шоке от того, что подобное место вообще существует.

– Я думаю… Я точно не в Вашингтоне, – Эдвард усмехнулся, укутывая меня в одеяло и побуждая сесть на скамью, затем он опустился рядом со мной, опуская второй плед себе на колени.

– Там, откуда я родом, слишком часто идут дожди, поэтому у нас никогда не было открытого театра, – сказала я, наблюдая, как он достаёт вино из корзины. Эдвард кивнул, ловко откупоривая бутылку и разливая вино по бокалам. Убрав вино, он вытащил контейнеры, которые упаковал для нас Джон, и передал мне один. Я отставила свой бокал на скамью и открыла контейнер.

Я сразу догадалась, что это был десерт, поскольку сверху красовалась какао обсыпка, но вот, конкретно какой это десерт, я не знала. Вопросительно приподняв бровь, я посмотрела на Эдварда.

– Это Тирамису. Разве ты раньше никогда не пробовала Тирамису? – спросил он шокированный тем, что я могла ни разу не есть что–то подобное. Я покачала головой.

– Нет, а из чего он? – спросила я неуверенно. Он взял вилку и опустил её в мой десерт, затем поднес ко рту. Это казалось настолько естественным, но одновременно с тем крайне интимным.

– «Дамские пальчики» _(прим. сорт винограда)_, смоченные в эспрессо или кофе, иногда в ликере, однако, думаю, Мари использовала эспрессо. Так же сахар, маскарпоне _(прим._ _мягкий итальянский сливочный сыр из сливок коров или буйволиц_), сливки и какао.

Я в ожидании приоткрыла свой рот, когда он поднёс вилку к моим губам. Я обхватила вилку губами, и он медленно вытащил её из моего рта. Его взгляд был прикован к моим губам, я чувствовала, как начинают гореть щеки. Когда он облизал свои губы, я вспомнила о десерте у себя во рту. Чувствуя, как он тает, я попыталась прожевать его, запоминая вкус, а потом сразу проглотила. Глаза Эдварда переместились от губ к глазам, а затем он быстро отвел взгляд.

– Очень вкусно, – прошептала я. Он кивнул, поправляя свой плед, взяв бокал с вином, Эдвард осушил его одним глотком. Мы сидели молча, наслаждаясь десертами и дожидаясь начала спектакля. Может, я сделала что–то не то, поэтому он так притих, но внезапно он снова повернулся ко мне, улыбаясь.

– Ты так и не спросила, что мы будем смотреть сегодня вечером, – сказал он, и я почувствовала, как закружилась моя голова, этот резкий перепад его настроения, от молчаливости к уже знакомой мне очаровательности, странным образом воздействовал на меня.

– Что мы будем смотреть сегодня вечером? – с энтузиазмом спросила я

– Камелот, – подмигивая, ответил он. – Где и придумали само рыцарство, – я закатила глаза в притворном раздражение.

– Только ты находишь это интересным, – поддразнила я. Он схватился за сердце, словно оно внезапно заболело.

– Ты ранила меня своими словами, – пошутил Эдвард, в ответ я стукнула его по плечу, тем самым, давая понять, насколько я на самом деле наслаждаюсь нашим взаимным подшучиванием. Он снова наполнил мой бокал вином, но я заметила, что для себя Эдвард достал бутылку с водой.

Представление началось, сразу же увлекая меня. Актеры не ограничивались одной лишь сценой, они фактически взаимодействовали с аудиторией, делая мой первый опыт посещения подобного рода спектаклей полностью волшебным. Рассказ о несчастливом любовном треугольнике между Королем Артуром, Дженеврой и Ланселотом был душераздирающ, но в то время было немало и комических сцен, представление действительно получилось удачным и интересным. Я усердно хлопала, когда все актеры вышли на сцену для заключительного поклона.

Эдвард собрал корзину и одеяла, и мы пошли обратно к автомобилю.

– Итак, что ты думаешь? – тихо спросил он, усадив меня в машину и устраиваясь на водительском месте.

– Мне очень понравилось, – честно сказала я. – Теперь я определенно вижу плюсы рыцарства, – он улыбнулся мне, а затем снова посмотрел на дорогу. К моему дому мы ехали в комфортной тишине. Но я начала нервничать, как только он свернул на мою улицу. _Должна ли я пригласить его? Не будет ли он думать, что я тороплюсь? У меня чуть ли не паника началась, когда он открыл дверь и протянул мне руку. Но как только моя ладонь скользнула в его, я совершенно успокоилась, и поняла, что ничего мне так не хотелось кроме того, чтобы он зашёл и остался на какое–то время со мной, или даже на всю ночь._

Он проводил меня до двери; открыв её, я повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Эдварда. Его зеленые глаза казались ярче под светом фонарей.

– Эм… не хочешь зайти ненадолго? – Поверить не могу, я сказала это, и мой голос не сорвался.

Он посмотрел в глубину моих глаз, и я видела, как различные эмоции промелькнули у него на лице. Наконец, он тяжело выдохнул.

– Уже поздно, а у нас завтра ранняя тренировка, так что я скорей всего поеду домой, – сказал он, извиняясь.

– Конечно. Нет проблем… это нормально… хм… ну тогда увидимся утром? – я мысленно пинала себя за то, что так много заикалась, говоря простое «До свиданья». Он улыбнулся и кивнул, а затем опустил руки мне на плечи, притягивая ближе.

Я стояла на месте, уверенная на сто процентов, что это поцелуй будет удивительным. Он наклонился, и я закрыла глаза, ожидая того момента, когда его губы коснутся моих. Ожидание было почти невыносимым, внезапно я почувствовала, как его теплые губы на мгновение прикоснулись к моей щеке. Эдвард слишком быстро отпрянул, открыв глаза, я увидела, что он уже стоит на расстоянии нескольких метров от меня.

– Спокойной ночи, Изабелла, – прошептал он, прежде чем отвернуться и пойти к машине.

– Спокойной ночи, – сказала я, но он уже закрывал дверь и включал двигатель. Я наблюдала за ним до тех пор, пока он не выехал на дорогу, а затем пошла в дом, чтобы упасть на диван в гостиной. Вечер был абсолютно прекрасен до его поспешного отступления. Я сидела на диване и перебирала в уме возможные причины, заставившие его сбежать, но так и не смогла придумать ни одной здравой.

Не думаю, что сделала что–то не так, из–за чего ему не хотелось целовать меня. Я не чувствовала себя виноватой. Всё гораздо сложнее, и в этот момент меня осенило, как трудно, вероятно, для него пойти со мной на свидание. Меня мучил вопрос – а ходил ли он вообще на свидания с тех пор, как умерла его жена. Моё сердце сжалось. Так что если моя теория верна, он сейчас чувствует себя виноватым.

* * *

**Надеюсь, итальянский онлайн переводчик правильно перевел, если нет, то я извиняюсь. Вот полный перевод.**

**Нино: «Она****красивая,****Эдвард****. ****Пришло время найти себе хорошую девушку. Получше смотри за ней, прежде чем я успею её украсть».**

**Эдвард: «Ну, и когда ты перестанешь поучать меня, старик».**


	11. День Открытия

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. ****I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Opening Day / День Открытия**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

_Черт, что со мной происходит? Ругал я себя в сотый раз за этот вечер. Я перебирал в памяти события сегодняшнего вечера, проезжая сквозь густой туман, опустившийся на центр Кармила, на пустых улицах застыла гнетущая тишина._

Я хотел её поцеловать с того момента, когда её игривый пёс сбил меня с ног на пол, и когда, наконец, мне выпала такая возможность, я испугался и сбежал. Я нервно провёл рукой по волосам, сжимая их в кулаке и дергая за концы, в тщетной попытке вырваться из охватившего меня раздражения.

Эмоции просто били через край весь вечер, и я не знал, как справиться с ними. Нам было так легко за ужином в ресторане, я очень весело провел время, не помню, когда чувствовал нечто подобное с противоположным полом после Тани. Белла оказалась умной, у неё было прекрасное чувство юмора, я обнаружил, что хочу знать о ней как можно больше. Я впитывал каждое её слово.

Зайдя в ресторан, я почувствовал укол ревности, когда Джон взял её за руку и принялся заигрывать с ней. Я не чувствовал подобного уже длительное время. Это было довольно странно, тем более я точно знал, что Джон всегда ведёт себя так, и он никогда не будет преднамеренно добиваться её, но мне сразу же захотелось притянуть её поближе к себе, чтобы окружающие поняли — эта девушка моя. Чувствуя отвращение к самому себе, я помотал головой, всё–таки хорошо, что я не выставил себя полным дураком, идя на поводу у собственной глупой ревности; от этой мысли я почувствовал себя немного лучше.

Когда мы были в Лесном театре, её восторг окрылил меня. Я внимательно наблюдал за ней, пока она смотрела на чудесное представление в театре под звездами. Тогда я снова почувствовал этот импульс – поцеловать её — и сопротивляться ему мне было, ой, как сложно. Мы были так близко, и её небольшой розовый язычок, тянувшийся попробовать десерт, который я предложил ей, был последней каплей на чашу весов моей сдержанности. Но я застыл, когда в моих мыслях возник образ Тани, я вспомнил, как она сидела в этом же самом театре и смеялась вместе с нашими друзьями. Я знал, что не виноват, но все равно чувствовал какую–то вину. И пытался урезонить себя, но все лишь ухудшилось, когда я увидел, как ярко заблестели глаза Беллы, когда представление началось. Не было смысла отрицать мою тягу к Белле и те искры, которые я чувствую каждый раз, касаясь её руки.

У меня было твердое намерение поцеловать её и пожелать «Спокойной ночи», но когда она спросила, не хочу ли я зайти в дом, в моей голове сразу пронеслось столько мыслей, чем мы могли бы заняться наедине в её доме без детей, и я снова струсил. Просто потому что знал, если я поцелую её, то уже не уйду. _Почему я постоянно чувствую, что предаю Таню?_

Заехав в гараж, я зашел через боковой вход, осторожно закрывая дверь, чтобы никого не разбудить. Подойдя к бару, достал бутылку скоча двадцати трех летний выдержки, стекло было всё в пыли, поскольку я уже много лет не прикасался к ней. Налив себе немного, я быстро опустошил бокал, а затем налил еще раз до краев, потом, прижав к себе бутылку, закрыл её. Бродя по слабо освещенной гостиной, я смотрел в окно на океан, желая, что бы этот холодный туманный воздух проник в моё убежище и помог успокоиться. Внезапно в гостиной загорелся свет, заставивший меня подскочить и, обернувшись, я увидел улыбающуюся Элис. Она вошла и шлепнулась на кожаный диван, подтянув к себе ноги; сестра уже переоделась в пижаму. Её взгляд говорил: «Я требую подробностей». Подойдя, я сел рядом, она потянулась к бокалу. Я отдал его ей, и она, поднеся стекло к губам, сделала глоток.

– Ты достал Macallan, – как бы невзначай заметила она, возвращая мне бокал. – Это значит, что ты либо отмечаешь свидание, либо пытаешься забыться. Так что? – Спросила Элис с неуверенной улыбкой на лице. Я пожал плечами и сделал еще один глоток.

– Возможно и то, и другое, – спокойно заметил я; после моих слов она пристально посмотрела на меня.

– Что произошло? Ей понравился театр? Понравился ресторан? – я кивал, в то время как она засыпала меня вопросами.

– В Фавалоро было как всегда восхитительно… Ну, за исключением бессовестного флирта Нино с Беллой, – Элис громко рассмеялась, так как прекрасно знала, о чем я говорю.

– О, кстати, я бы не стал приезжать туда до вашей с Джаспером свадьбы. Нино говорил, что Джону нужно пошевеливаться, и спрашивал, не нужна ли ему помощь в организации похищения, – рассмеялся я, вспоминая шутки, которые озвучивал на весь ресторан Нино, поддразнивая своего сына. Элис засмеялась, качая головой.

– Спасибо за предупреждение. Ну, а что скажешь о театре?

– Все было великолепно. Мы прихватили с собой Тирамису Мари, и тумана не было до нашего отъезда, – я покрутил содержимое своего бокала по стеклянным стенкам и снова подумал о том, как закончилось наше свидане. Нахмурившись, и я тут же понял свою ошибку, увидев, как заинтересовано смотрит на меня Элис.

– И? – подталкивала меня Элис к дальнейшему повествованию. Почему она всегда должна быть настолько раздражительной?

– И, что? – резко сказал я, надеясь, что она почувствует моё настроение и прекратит допрос. Однако я слишком хорошо знал свою сестру. Она, словно питбуль, схватит и не отпустит, пока не получит желаемого. Она сложила руки на груди и уставилась на меня, не говоря при этом ни слова.

Я никогда не мог устоять перед подобным взглядом, и она знала это. Также смотрела на нас Эсми, когда мы были детьми, чтобы заставить нас слушаться.

– Элис, – начал я, одновременно проглотив комок, образовавшийся в моем горле. – Я не знаю, смогу ли сделать это,– прошептал я. Она сидела на диване, прижав колени к себе, но после моих слов, переместилась, прижимаясь и обнимая меня своими маленькими ручками, утыкаясь лицом мне в плечо. Я очень хотел рассказать её обо всем, и, открыв рот, поведал её все свои страхи, свою вину, и своё желание, что я испытывал к хорошенькой брюнетке, перевернувшей мой мир вверх тормашками. Элис сидела и слушала все, что было у меня на сердце, ни разу не перебив, и её близость утешала и успокаивала. Закончив говорить, я почувствовал слезы на своей щеке, не знаю, когда они успели появиться, но это смутило меня; быстро встав, я подошел к окну, незаметно вытирая слезы.

– Значит, ты хотел поцеловать Беллу, но не сделал этого, – повторила Элис то, что я рассказал её несколько минут назад. Я еле заметно кивнул, все еще продолжая смотреть в окно. Услышав скрип кожаного дивана, я посмотрел на её отражение в стекле. Она пыталась сдержать волнения, ерзая на месте. Я закатил глаза, понимая, что сейчас она собирается раздавать советы, хотел ли я этого или нет.

– Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, но ты должен знать: идти вперед – это правильно, понимаешь? – она сама знала ответ на этот вопрос, я уже говорил ей, что это будет правильно, ведь Таня хотела, чтобы я двигался дальше. Повернувшись, я посмотрел на сестру и сказал.

– Конечно, я понимаю это. Таня говорила мне, что… – мой голос надломился, и я почувствовал, как слезы вот–вот снова польются из моих глаз. Я справился с ними, выдержав паузу, прежде чем продолжить без дрожи в голосе.

– Она сказала мне, что хочет, что бы я был счастлив, – прошептал я, смотря на свои ботинки. – Но я не могу просто забыть все, что она значила для меня.

– Эдвард, просто если ты двигаешься дальше – это не означает, что ты разлюбил её. Это хорошо – снова найти любовь. Таня всегда будет частичкой твоего сердца, она – мать твоих детей, но это не означает, что ты не сможешь, снова научится любить, – я больше не стал сдерживать слезы, пройдя через комнату, Элис заключила меня в свои объятья.

– Знаешь, я думаю, что Таня полюбила бы Беллу, – сказала Элис, расплакавшись. Я кивнул, соглашаясь, сестра потянула меня и поцеловала в щеку. Она уже собралась уйти в свою комнату, но обернулась.

– Эдвард? – я повернулся и посмотрел ей в глаза. – Лиз была не очень счастлива, узнав о твоём свидание сегодня вечером. Она довольно сухо общается с Сетом, но я думаю, что это связанно с тем, что она поймала его и Энтони, читающих её дневник, – я засмеялся, представляя, как они ощутили на своей шкуре вполне не детский гнев Лиз.

Я поговорю с ней, завтра, – сказал я, Элис кивнула и ушла, оставляя меня в одиночестве думать над её словами. Схватив куртку, я вышел через заднюю дверь и спустился по лестнице, ведущей к берегу. Прохладный воздух слегка жалил, лёгкий бриз с моря трепал мне волосы. Я застегнул куртку и подошел поближе к воде. Туман лежал низко, стелясь по волнам, зрелище было завораживающим. Я простоял там довольно долго, лицо даже успело замерзнуть.

Я не смог заставить себя заговорить с Таней, так, как делал это раньше. Сейчас все было иначе, и я решился, сделав то, что не делал более одиннадцати лет. Я снял обручальное кольцо и, подержав его в ладони некоторое время, положил в карман.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал я, поворачиваясь к дому.

***

Утро началось с настоящего безумия, так как Сет и Энтони стали терроризировать Элизабет, пока она не начала орать на них и кидаться вещами, выгоняя мальчишек из комнаты. Я вмешался и дал обоим мальчикам задание – помочь Элис собраться для Дня Открытия, после проскользнул в комнату Лиз, где нашел её за пролистыванием одного из альбомов для наклеек, который сделала для неё Таня.

– Сладкая, с тобой все в порядке? – Спросил я, садясь к ней на кровать и откидывая волосы с её плеча. Она посмотрела на меня глазами полными слёз.

– Я скучаю по маме. – Прошептала она, вытирая слезу, появившуюся в уголке глаз.

– Я знаю, милая. Я тоже. – Сказал я, тут же в её глазах появился вызов.

– Тогда, почему ты вчера вечером ушел с мамой Сета? – Я мог слышать гнев в её голосе, но за ним скрывался намек на обиду и предательство. Примерно так же я чувствовал себя вчера. И я на самом деле не знал, что ответить ей. Я не знал, было ли что–то между мной и Беллой, и не хотел говорить ничего, что могло бы расстроить мою дочь еще больше. Не будучи самым терпеливым ребенком, она сама не стала ждать моего ответа.

– Ты должен был рассказать мне. Вместо этого я все узнаю от этого мелкого, плохо воспитанного мальчишки. – Разбушевалась она, захлопнув альбом и бросив его на пол. Может быть, ее больше всего обидело то, что я не рассказал ей о своих планах, и она на самом деле была не против свиданий.

– Мне очень жаль, я должен был сказать тебе. – Начал я, но она перебила меня, не дожидаясь пока я закончу.

– Нет, ты вообще не должен был никуда ходить. Разве ты больше не любишь маму. – Её вопрос разбил мне сердце, я был в шоке и несколько минут не знал, что сказать. И тогда гнев, который я обычно держу под контролем, во время её очередной истерики, вырвался наружу.

– Я уже говорил тебе, чтобы ты не ставила под сомнение мою любовь к твоей матери. – Я медленно закипал.

– В течение трех лет я пытался смириться с её смертью, и всё это время я любил её, но ты продолжаешь высказывать мне это… до сих пор. – Я махнул рукой, показывая, что уже сыт по горло её обвинениями.

– Это не моя вина, что она погибла. Не сядь этот идиот в машину, после того, как слишком много выпил, всё было бы иначе! Я сделал всё, что было в моих силах ради спасения её жизни! – Мой голос повышался с каждым сказанным словом.

– Я ничего не смог сделать, чтобы предотвратит это. Ты должна смириться с правдой, в противном случае, ты навсегда останешься вредной маленькой девочкой.

Я почувствовал, как кто–то схватил меня за руку, и отпрянул, повернувшись, чтобы наткнуться на смотрящую на меня широко распахнутыми глазами Элис. В этот момент я понял, что очень сильно напортачил. Повернувшись к Лиз, я заметил, как слезы градом текли по её щекам. _Что же я наделал?_

– Прости меня, Лиз. – Сказал я, потянувшись к ней, но она отстранилась. Я посмотрел на Элис, она кивнула головой в сторону двери, и я, встав, ушел, снова оставляя своего ребенка, когда она как никогда нуждается во мне.

Мальчишки во дворе перекидывались бейсбольными мячами, я плюхнулся на диван и спрятал лицо в ладонях, думая, как улучшить наши с Элизабет отношения. Да, она должна была понять меня, но повышать голос мне не стоило, не так–то легко отпустить свои страхи. Она потеряла мать, скоро и присутствие Эллис в её жизни уменьшится, таким образом, не удивительно, что она беспокоиться, что у неё отнимут и моё внимание.

Меня мучил вопрос, должен ли я прекратить начавшиеся отношения с Беллой, пока это не переросло в нечто более серьезное, но не успела эта мысль появиться, как я сразу отбросил её. Нет, это нужно мне. Чтобы не вышло у нас с Беллой, я должен двигаться дальше, и Белла была первой девушкой, которая взволновала меня. Мальчики прибежали на кухню, круша все подряд, я знал, что мне нужно срочно успокоить их, пока они не разнесли весь дом.

– Ребята, вы уже готовы к выходу? – Прокричал я в кухню. Голова Сета появилась из дверного проема, он сиял. Я сразу же увидел Беллу в его улыбке.

– Да! – Прокричали они в унисон. Встав, я пошел на кухню, и застукал Энтони, забравшегося на стойку.

– Что ты делаешь? – Спросил я, и он смутился.

– Достаю арахисовые печенья. – Прошептал он, ожидая выговора. Рассмеявшись, я подошел к нему, снимая его со стойки.

– В следующий раз попроси, у тети Элли случился бы сердечный приступ, застукай она тебя в таком положении. – Сказал я, захватывая и открывая коробку с печеньем, предлагая мальчишкам взять по одному.

– У моей мамы тоже. – Весело заявил Сет, засовывая половину печенья в рот, крошки сыпались во все стороны. – Она сказала, что если еще раз я заберусь на стол, мне придётся познакомиться с «вырубателем». – Я рассмеялся, и он, ничего не понимая, сел, уставившись на меня. – А что это – «вырубатель»? – Я усмехнулся и опустил руку ему на плечо.

– Будем, надеется, ты никогда не узнаешь этого. – Сказал я, взлохмачивая его волосы.

Элис вошла на кухню с мрачным выражением лица, давая мне понять своим взглядом, что мы поговорим позже. Спустя секунду, в дверях появилась Лиз. Увидев Сета, она сердито посмотрела на него, а затем, смущенно перевела взгляд на меня и опустила голову.

– Пора идти. – Взволновано сказал Энтони.

– Можно ли мне поехать на твоей машине? Джаспер собирается забрать меня, как только карнавал закончится. – Я кивнул, и мы все сели в забитый под заявзку вольво. Перед тем, как я выехал из гаража, Лиз, Сет и Энтони на заднем сиденье пристегнулись.

– Хватит уже дотрагиваться до меня. – Заскулила Лиз, когда я вырулил на дорогу и поехал быстрее.

– Прости. – Услышал я шепот Сета. Несколько минут спустя, она снова раздражённо вскрикнула.

– Я сказала, хватит меня трогать. – Посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, я увидел, как Сет невинными глазами смотрел на меня, пожимая плечами.

– Я нечего не могу поделать, мы тут все двигаемся. – Сказал он, пытаясь объяснить причину. Я почувствовал себя не очень хорошо; бедный ребенок, он не знаком с «резкой» Лизи. Эллис, видимо, почувствовала то же самое, потому что она резко обернулась и посмотрела на Элизабет

– Элизабет, ты можешь перестать жаловаться? – Сказала Элис строгим голосом. – Сет не пытается специально разозлить тебя, просто здесь тесно. – Я оглянулся, и увидел, как Лиз рассердилась, сложив руки на груди. Судя по выражению лица Сета, он просто влюбился в Элис. _Бедный ребёнок, угораздило же. Я засмеялся, и Сет заметил, что я смотрю на него; яркий румянец, который мог соперничать с румянцем его матери, расцвёл на его щеках. Подмигнув ему через зеркало заднего вида, я получил широкую улыбку в ответ._

Мы добрались до стадиона, когда приготовления шли полным ходом. Эммет держал в руках огромного размера мангал для барбекю, позаимствованный в ресторане Джаспера. Как только мы вышли из машины, я позвал детей за собой.

– Вам, ребята, нужно полчаса погулять поблизости, пока не начнется карнавал. Понятно? – Они закивали, и я махнул рукой, отпуская их. Сет и Тони ушли в одну сторону. А Лиз побежала в другую, к одной из дочерей тренера, знакомой ей по школе. Я вздохнул и посмотрел на Элис.

– Все так плохо? – Спросил я, она выглядела немного встревоженной, но я знал, что она расскажет все, как есть.

– Ей не нравится, что ты встречаешься с Беллой, но думаю, со временем она успокоится, вы должны пройти через это вместе. Кстати, твоя небольшая вспышка совсем делу не помогла. – Сказала она, и я понял, как непросто будет бороться с раздражением Лиз.

– Я знаю. Спасибо, Элли. – Прошептал я, притягивая её в свои объятья. Она обняла меня в ответ, и, крепко сжав, рассмеялась мне в рубашку.

– Посмотри, кто здесь? – Пропела сестра, отодвинувшись и повернувшись к Изабелле. При её виде, моя улыбка стала шире. _Она одела только простые джинсы и футболку, но при этом выглядела удивительно, думал я, пока глаза бродили по её телу. Белла улыбнулась через плечо уже прыгающей возле неё Элис._

– Классно, что ты уже здесь, у нас столько дел. – Сказала Эли, хватая руку Беллы и таща её к столу, который только что расставил Эммет. Белла оглянулась и прошептала: «Привет»; Элис по–прежнему тянула её за собой. Я улыбнулся шире, давая понять, что услышал.

– Эдвард! – раздался громкий окрик Эммета, заставивший меня оторвать взгляд от Беллы. Я повернулся к нему с тупой улыбкой на лице, которую он не мог не заметить.

– Кончай глазеть на эту горячую штучку и иди сюда…Мне тут нужна твоя помощь, прежде чем мы приступим. – Сказал он, махнув на барбекю. Я быстро оглянулся и понял, что Белла услышала слова Эммета; её ярко–красные щеки пылали, да, я и сам, по–моему, начинал краснеть. Умеет же Эммет сделать ситуацию неловкой.

Я подбежал к нему и, не смотря на то, что его руки были заняты поклажей, ощутимо пихнул его под бок, зарабатывая поток обещаний отомстить чуть позже. Я улыбнулся, помогая ему устанавливать барбекю, а через несколько минут мы начали обжаривать еду.

– Эм, тебе нужно сбалансировать огонь, или у нас будут хрустящие хот–доги.

– Ой–ой–ой, в чем дело, Эдди? Испугался, что я могу поджарить твою сосиску? – Я услышал двойной смысл в его словах, и строго посмотрел на Эммета.

– Очень остроумно, Эммет! – Сказал я надменным голосом. Он шутливо пожал плечами и сделал температуру пониже.

– Как прошло свидание? – Всю шутливость из его слов как ветром сдуло, я знал, он беспокоился обо мне не меньше Элис.

– Все было замечательно. – Сказал я, надеясь, что он удовлетворится моим коротким ответом. Но мне стоило не забывать, с кем я разговариваю.

– Ты остался у неё вчера? –Эммет спрашивал: спал ли я с нею. Я закатил глаза и проигнорировал этот вопрос.

– Так, значит, делаем вывод, что нет. – Проворчал он, зная, что не получит никаких подробностей. Через несколько минут Белла и Элис перенесли столик поближе к барбекю.

– Мы хотим поставить здесь стойку с хот догами, они сейчас как горячие пирожки разлетятся вместе с грилем. – Пояснила Элис, а я совсем и не возражал, что Белла будет поблизости. Я был полон решимости исправить вчерашнюю ошибку. Посмотрев на Беллу, я заметил, как она закусила губу, прикидывая, как расположить навес. Элис убежала к другому столику, завязав оживлённую беседу с одной из знакомых по прошлому году мамочек, а я подошел к Белле и предложил ей свою помощь.

– Эй, давай, я помогу. – Сказал я, беря один конец и показывая, как правильно растянуть его, пока он не станет полностью вертикальным. Мы подняли и положили его на стол, а затем встали напротив друг друга, одинаково широко улыбаясь. Элис и Эммет были заняты, и я подумал, что сейчас самое время принести извинения.

– Я хочу извиниться за вчерашний вечер, я сожалею. – Она выглядела немного удивленной моими словами, а затем в её глазах загорелся огонёк.

– Сожалеешь, о чем? – спросила она с лукавой улыбкой на лице. Я сразу понял, что она снова готовится, подшутить надо мной, но в этот раз я не собирался поддаваться ей.

– Сожалею, о том, что уехал вчера так резко, потому что на самом деле я собирался долго целовать тебя на прощанье. – Любое поддразнивание, которое она придумала в мой адрес, провалилось, так как Белла смущённо опустила голову. _Попалась!_

– Эдвард! – Я застонал, Элис умела выбрать идеальное время.

– Да, Элли? – Сказал я, позволяя ноткам раздражения, появиться в моем голосе.

– Можешь вместе с Беллой сходить к машине и принести оставшиеся бумажные тарелки и стаканчики? – Мило сказала она. _Слишком мило. Я вопросительно посмотрел на неё, а она только лишь подмигнула мне. Надоедливый эльф._

– Конечно. – Сказал я, поворачиваясь к Белле и шагая к своему автомобилю. Мы спокойно шли рядом мимо различных палаток и столиков, когда она вдруг резко остановилась.

– Ты не можешь просто сказать это, и ничего не сделать. – Заявила Белла, пока я медленно поворачивался к ней. Не думая, я притянул ее в свои объятия и сильнее прижал к дверце грузовичка. Посмотрев в огромные глаза шоколадного цвета, я заметил, что она выглядела немного потрясенной моими решительными действиями.

– Я твердо намерен сделать это. – Прошептал я и опустил взгляд на её губы. Этот совершенный розовый язычок сводит меня с ума со вчерашнего вечера. Взглянув в её глаза, я увидел мольбу закончить то, что я начал вчера вечером. Я медленно наклонился, ощущая её сладкое дыхание на своих губах. Я не чувствовал её рук запутавшихся в моих волосах, пока она не притянула меня ближе. И не отводил своих глаз от неё, пока наши губы не соединились в самом мягком касании.

И тогда я почувствовал тепло и ощущение ее губ на моих губах. Мои глаза закрылись и, простонав в её рот, я углубил поцелуй. Она прижалась ближе, я мгновенно забыл про все на свете, обхватывая Беллу за её тонкую талию и теснее притягивая её к себе. Она склонила голову к плечу, и я позволил ей вести поцелуй, разрывая прикосновение губ только тогда, когда мы сталкивались носами. Я нерешительно открыл рот и сразу почувствовал её теплый влажный язык, изящно двигающийся по моей нижней губе. Дрожь прошлась вдоль позвоночника, в то время как мой язык медленно коснулся её.

Мы не чувствовали никакой неловкости в этом поцелуе, все было так, словно мы точно знали, что хочет другой, Белла решила сделать поцелуй ещё интенсивнее, и я притянул её еще ближе. Наши языки начали двигаться нежно и нерешительно, но за несколько секунд это переросло во всепоглощающую страсть. Вдруг, я услышал свист и аплодисменты, а затем Белла быстро отпрянула от меня. Ошеломленный, я посмотрел на неё, а она спрятала лицо на моей груди. Потянув её к себе, я перевёл взгляд и увидел, как тренер Бел и Эммета не скупятся нам на аплодисменты.

– Ух ты, вау! Эдвард дошел до первой базы! – Засмеялся Эммет, похлопав тренера Бела по спине. Я всё ещё находился в полнейшей прострации, чтобы смутиться или прийти в раздражение из–за того, что нас прервали. Вместо этого я глупо улыбнулся парням, но внезапно увидел маленькую блондинистую голову возле Эммета. Моя улыбка мигом слетела с лица, поскольку я понял, что Элизабет всё увидела. _Я обнимал Беллу. Лиз повернулась и быстро побежала в сторону надувного воздушного замка, я разочарованно застонал. Белла посмотрела на меня, когда я отстранил её._

– Что такое? – Спросила она, хватая меня за руки, пытаясь воспрепятствовать моему новому побегу.

– Лиз. – Сказал я, она кивнула и тут же отпустила мои руки. Я передал ей ключи от машины, и побежал вслед за дочерью.

Я видел, как её длинные волосы развевались позади неё, когда она нырнула в толпу. Я быстро прошел мимо пары тренеров, машущих мне и пытающихся остановить для разговора, но я игнорировал их призывы и только выбравшись из толпы, остановился. Лиз сидела на земле, подтянув колени к подбородку и глотая слезы. Подойдя, я сел рядом, она быстренько перебралась на мои колени и спрятала мокрое личико в моей рубашке. Я не мог ничего сказать, что бы утешить её, поэтому просто держал, потирая спинку, пока она не вытерла своё заплаканное лицо о мою рубашку и не посмотрела на меня.

В её глазах не было гнева, как я ожидал. Но там была боль. Я поцеловал Лиз в лобик, и, обхватив её за подбородок, приподнял лицо, чтобы она взглянула в мои глаза.

– Ты в порядке? – Тихо спросил я. Через минуту, поколебавшись, она кивнула.

– Тебе на самом деле она нравится? – В её голосе не было злобы, только печаль. Я вздохнул и понял, что, вероятно, лучше быть с ней честным.

– Да, нравится. – Она понимающе кивнула, но потом снова уткнулась лицом мне в грудь, ухватившись пальчиками за рубашку. Я планировал сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока она нуждалась во мне, но Энтони и Сет появились из–за угла, на лице Тони застыло обеспокоенное выражение.

–Что случилось с Лиз? – Спросил он, ласково гладя её по волосам. Я улыбнулся ему и Сету.

–Все в порядке, правда, тыковка? – Спросил я, нежно отстраняя её. Она кивнула и тихо фыркнула, слезая с моих колен.

– Это значит, что Лорен опять дергала её за волосы? – Спросил Энтони, и я заметил, как он и Сет сжали кулаки. Лиз покачала головой и посмотрела на меня. Я улыбнулся, выражая ей, свою поддержку, а затем она снова повернулась к мальчикам.

– Нет, просто я видела, как мой папа целует твою маму. – Сказала она осуждающе, показывая пальцем на Сета. Ни один из мальчиков не усомнился в её правоте, и они оба резко повернули головы в мою сторону. _Вот блин! Я пробежался пальцами по волосам, не желая иметь дело с тремя рассерженными детьми. Но чего я не ожидал, так этого того, что шок на лице Энтони и Сета превратится в широкую улыбку, они посмотрели друг на друга, и с выражением триумфа дали друг другу «пять». Лиз закатила глаза и повернулась, что бы уйти. Я поймал её за руку, прежде чем она смогла убежать, и снова потянул к себе._

– Все хорошо? – Спросил я еще раз, надеясь, что не увижу слезы в её глазах. Она смотрела вниз, на землю, а потом подняла взгляд на меня.

– Да. – Прошептала она. – Со мной все хорошо. – Я кивнул и затем наблюдал, как она бежит к своим друзьям.

Мальчики переминались с ноги на ногу рядом, но я не хотел становиться участником еще одного неловкого разговора, поэтому поспешил смыться.

Я застал Беллу, когда она, всё подготовив, разговаривала с Элис. Взглянув на меня, Белла быстро подошла, беспокоясь.

– Как Лиз? – Я не мог не почувствовать еще больше симпатии к ней, услышав, что она беспокоится за моего ребенка.

– Она в порядке. Думаю, мы просто удивили её, – я заметил мальчиков, выходящих из толпы.

– Эм… Она рассказала Сету и Энтони о том, что случилось. – Я волновался о том, как Белла воспримет эту информацию, но она снова удивила меня, рассмеявшись.

– И ты выслушал рассказ о том, что нам срочно надо пожениться, что бы они стали братьями? – Её глаза блестели, и я улыбнулся, качая головой.

– Ну, думаю, это еще тебе предстоит, потому что он уже обрабатывал меня, когда я рассказала ему о свидание с тобой. – Я усмехнулся и притянул её к себе. Белла посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась в ответ, я в это время наклонился и невинно коснулся её губ.

– Спасибо за предупреждение.

* * *

**Вырубатель – это отломанная ветка дерева или кустарника, используемая для порки.**


	12. Предложение, атакаикапризы

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Holding Out For You**

**Chapter 12 ****/****Глава**** 12**

**Propositions, Attacks and Pranks/ ****Предложение****, ****атака****и****капризы**

_**Белла Свон Блек**_

До автомобиля Эдварда я просто шла на автопилоте; ежесекундно мыслями возвращаясь к лучшему поцелую в своей жизни. То, как Эдвард прижал меня к фургону, заставило меня подумать, что он скрывал свою животную страсть под внешней холодной маской. Это мысль послала дрожь по моему телу, воображение заработало на полную силу. Открыв багажник Вольво, я вытащила огромную сумку с бумажными тарелками и чашками. Захлопнув его, я снова вернулась к своим мыслям, вызывающим блаженную улыбку на моем лице.

Я была настолько погружена в собственные маленькие греховные мечты, что не слышала, как ко мне подошел Майк.

– Привет, позволь мне помочь, – сказал он, вытягивая бумажные тарелки из моих рук.

– Эмм … спасибо, – пробормотала я, сразу почувствовав неловкость, когда Майк, забрав тарелки, принялся шарить взглядом по моему телу.

– Мне не сложно, – улыбнулся он мне, а я на самом деле не знала, что сказать ему, поэтому просто пошла прочь, надеясь как можно быстрее вернуться к нашей палатке.

– Итак… я подумал, возможно, ты согласишься выпить со мной чего–нибудь, – мне потребовалась ровно минута, понять, что Майк приглашает меня на свидание; я остановилась, как вкопанная, чувствуя как где–то глубоко во мне начал зарождаться гнев. _Разве он не женат? Ненавижу таких мужчин, как он. _Я закипала, воспоминания о Джейке и Лее снова заполнили мой разум. По крайней мере, у Джейка хватило порядочности дождаться разрыва, прежде чем пойти налево. Не то, что это было намного лучше, но Майк…Майк вёл себя возмутительно.

– Разве ты не женат? – Спросила я, не скрывая яда в голосе. Но он как будто не заметил мой воинственный настрой и улыбнулся мне так, будто я спросила его о погоде.

– У нас с Джесс свободные отношения, – что раньше было гневом, быстро превратилось в отвращение, выхватив из его рук бумажные тарелки, я почти побежала от него.

– Эй, подожди. Я же сказал, что помогу тебе, – он снова схватился за тарелки, но я опять вырвала их обратно.

– Спасибо, но нет, спасибо, – процедила я сквозь зубы.

– Ну, …так что насчет выпить? – спросил он, я задохнулась от его глупости. Он все равно что спросил меня: не хочу ли я пойти потрахаться с ним, словно какая–то доступная девица, готовая пасть в его объятья по первому щелчку его пальцев? Да меня чуть не вывернуло на его туфли.

– Это был ответ на оба вопроса, – раздражаясь, сказала я, увеличивая скорость и оставляя Майка смотреть мне вслед.

Я выдохнула, когда поняла, что он больше не преследовал меня. Просто не могу поверить, что человек может быть настолько равнодушным. Но ни капельки не жаль Джессику, я видела, какой редкостной сукой она может быть. После разговора с Майком я поняла, почему Джессика столь усердно преследует Эдварда, Эммета и Джаспера. Ярость охватила меня, стоило лишь подумать, что она может быть в радиусе десяти футов от Эдварда. _Я не допущу этого._

– Ты что хмуришься? – спросила Элис, когда я опустила на стол чашки с тарелками.

– Майк Ньютон, – коротко ответила я, чувствуя, как от сжатых зубов напрягается челюсть.

– Что он сделал? – спросила она, нахмурившись.

– Спросил, не хочу ли я выпить вместе с ним.

– И заодно потрахаться на сеновале, – добавила она, смеясь. – Что ты ответила?

– Спасибо, но, нет, спасибо.

– Вау, да ты была с ним вежлива.

– Я могу, правда, не очень хорошо, но могу съездить ему по носу кулаком, прямо в центре бейсбольного поля, – улыбка, наконец, появилась на моем лице, стоило лишь представить это.

– Нет, такое я не могу вообразить, но с удовольствием бы посмотрела, – мы обе расхохотались, заканчивая раскладывать посуду.

– Итак, как прошло вчерашнее свидание? – беспечно спросила Элис, хватая стул и изящно садясь за прилавок. Я почувствовала, как улыбка расцветает на моих губах, и, потянув стул, присела возле подруги.

– Просто великолепно, – чувствуя, что Элис хочет подробностей, я решила начать рассказ с более безопасной части. – В Фавэлоро было просто удивительно, и Лесной театр оказался чудесным местом, – я грустно улыбнулась, вспоминая, как совершенна была та ночь.

– А Эдвард? – спросила Элис с хитрой улыбкой.

– А что с ним? – невинно спросила я, Эл закатила глаза, а затем пристально посмотрела на меня.

– Ты знаешь, о чём я. Как он себя вел? – подталкивала она меня к дальнейшему рассказу, и я понимала, мне не отвертеться.

–Ну…– сказала я, пытаясь удовлетворить её любопытство. Но она посмотрела на меня таким взглядом, что сразу стало понятно – она будет ждать моего правдивого ответа хоть весь день; а ведь так и будет, поэтому, выдохнув, я продолжила.

– Он замечательный, – с вздохом сказала я. – Не думаю, что встречала когда–нибудь раньше мужчину с такими безупречными манерами, как у Эдварда. Он очень внимательный и милый, – к тому времени как я закончила, Элис молча подпрыгивала на своем стуле.

– Итак, вы собираетесь снова пойти куда–нибудь? – взволновано спросила подруга. Прежде чем я успела ответить, подошел Эммет.

– Конечно, – ответил он, посмеиваясь, – особенно после того, как я имел шанс понаблюдать, как они присосались друг к другу, – глаза Элис расширились от шока, а я быстро наклонила голову, прячась от её взгляда, чувствуя, как краска поднимается по моей шее с твердой намеренностью осесть на щеках.

– Я хочу знать подробности, – велела Элис, но единственное, на что я была способна из–за своего смущения – кивок. Она поняла, что ответа не будет, и повернулась к Эммету.

– Что же ты видел? – Спросила она его с нескрываемым волнением в голосе.

– Наш затворник брат довольно горячо целовал нашего нового друга, – сказал он, указывая на меня. – Им понадобилось некоторое время, что бы вернуться на Землю, услышав аплодисменты от меня и тренера Бела, – добавил Эммет, посмеиваясь. Элис повернулась ко мне с широкой улыбкой, и к счастью – сменила тему.

– Итак, в эти выходные фестиваль «Хорошие Старые деньки», мы их обсуждали за ужином, я просто подумала, после игры мы можем встретиться там и повеселиться, – я кивнула, соглашаясь.

– Звучит здорово, – сказала я, замечая, что Эдвард идет к нам. Мне сразу стало не по себе, как восприняла Элизабет слова отца о причинах, побудивших его поцеловать меня. Извинившись перед Элис, я быстро подошла к нему. Эдвард выглядел немного ушедшим в себя.

– Как Лиз? – спросила я, с беспокойством смотря на него.

– Она в порядке. Думаю, просто удивилась, – сказал он с робкой улыбкой. Я кивнула, и мне стало немного легче; думала, будет хуже.

– Эм … она сказала Сету и Энтони о произошедшем, – добавил он, наморщив лоб. Я тут же рассмеялась; интересно перечислил ли Сет Эдварду, как мне все в начале недели, причины, по которым мы теперь должны пожениться.

– И ты выслушал рассказ, что нам срочно надо пожениться, что бы они стали братьями? – спросила я с хитрой улыбкой. Он улыбнулся в ответ и покачал головой.

– Ну, думаю, это не за горами, он уже обрабатывал меня, когда я сказала, что иду на свидание с тобой, – Эдвард усмехнулся и притянул меня к себе. Я подняла голову и улыбнулась, а он наклонился и невинно чмокнул меня в губы.

– Спасибо за предупреждение, – прошептал он, отстранившись. Я почувствовала, что превращаюсь в желе от его прикосновений, лёгкое волнение охватило меня от этого поцелуя, пускай и такого невинного, но он означал, что Эдвард он планирует и дальше меня целовать. От этих мыслей моя улыбка стала шире. Эдвард взял меня за руку, и мы пошли обратно к барбекю. Элис, кажется, наблюдала за нами, если судить по её чрезмерно взволнованному состоянию.

– Убери руки от своей подружки и тащи свою задницу сюда, младший братец. Я могу удержать много вращающих сосисок за раз, но нет гарантии, что я их не сожгу, – Эдвард поднес мою руку к губам и нежно поцеловал пальчики, прежде чем отпустить и бегом направиться к своему брату. Еще некоторое время я стояла и смотрела ему вслед, слегка ошеломленная словами Эммета, но еще больше меня поразило, что Эдвард воспринял эти слова всерьез. Из блаженных мечтаний меня вывела Элис, о чем–то разговаривающая с мальчишками в форме. Я поспешила к ней на помощь.

Несколько часов спустя, после того, как все наелись, Эдвард и Эммет собрались пойти к команде, чтобы сделать пару снимков на память, я осталась у барбекю. Мне нравилось готовить, но когда дело доходило до барбекю, на это не стоило смотреть. Гамбургеры и стейки на гриле всегда получались у меня горелыми; скептически нахмурившись, я взяла щипцы у посмеивающегося надо мной Эдварда.

– Просто держи их и переворачивай еду, пока она не поджарится, – я кивнула и тут же почувствовала его теплое дыхание на своей шее, Эдвард наклонился и легко поцеловал меня прямо за ушком. Я откинула голову, прижимаясь к Эдварду и вздыхая.

– Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, я сожгу еду, – мой голос дрожал. Эдвард засмеялся, а затем сжал мои плечи, прежде чем убежать к команде.

Я погрузилась в свой выдуманный мир фантазий, автоматически переворачивая хот–доги на гриле, прошло примерно минут двадцать, когда подошедшая Лиз вывела меня из этого состояния.

– Привет Элизабет, весело проводишь время на карнавале? – спросила я, желая узнать её получше.

– На самом деле, нет, – мрачно возразила она. Я прекратила вращать сосиски и посмотрела на ребёнка, желая чем–то приободрить её.

– Ох, мне очень жаль. Ты следила за игрой?

– Нет, – коротко ответила она, я попыталась исправить внезапно возникшую неловкость.

– Ух… а батуты или горка, вроде бы выглядят так, словно приглашают повеселиться?

– Нет, у меня нет желания веселиться, – я разволновалась, может, она заболела.

– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может, посидишь некоторое время, отдохнёшь?

– Зачем ты заботишься обо мне? – набросилась она на меня, и я шагнула назад, да, настроена Лиз враждебно, это без вариантов, но всё же.

– Прости? – спросила я, думая, что, возможно, просто не правильно поняла её.

– Я спросила: – зачем ты заботишься обо мне? Ты – не моя мама, – указывала она, впившись в меня взглядом.

– Я знаю,– запинаясь, проговорила я, совершенно ошеломленная вопиющей ненавистью в её голосе. – Я просто хотела помочь.

– Хочешь помочь – тогда уходи, – бросила Лиз, прежде чем, быстро развернувшись, убежать, оставляя меня ошеломленной и безмолвной.

– Мне очень жаль, – прошептала Элис, я покачала головой; все это время Эл сидела на стуле рядом со мной, а я вот совершенно забыла о хот–догах, – она обычно ведет себя так только с Эдвардом и Тони, – я посмотрела в извиняющие глаза Элис.

– Она ведет себя так все время?

– Нет, только когда боится, – попыталась объяснить Элис, но это только еще больше запутало меня.

– Боится? Я не думаю, что чем–то напугала её, – сказала я, вспоминая нашу беседу и не представляя, что же могло так напугать её.

– Нет, она боится, что может потерять еще кого–нибудь в своей жизни. Она чувствует себя такой, потому что ты встречаешься с Эдвардом. Дай ей время, она успокоится, – наконец–то до меня дошло. Я привыкла к Сету, всегда намекающему мне, что ему нравится Эдвард, и он был так рад, узнав, что у нас свидание, что даже и не подумала, что, возможно, дети Эдварда будут чувствовать себя иначе.

– А Энтони? – спросила я, чтобы знать, как он реагирует на эти события.

– Энтони любит тебя. Он – хороший мальчик. Самоотверженный, и хочет только одного – чтобы его папа был счастлив, – сказала Элис, присев на корточки и похлопав менея по коленке.

– Не волнуйся, Белла. Лиз может нагрубить, но она никогда не станет нападать. Да, переходит границы, но обычно понимает, что не права и раскаивается, – я медленно кивнула, спрашивая саму себя – как это повлияет на отношения между мной и Эдвардом?

И тут я вспомнила про хот–доги, вскочив, я бросилась их переворачивать и поняла, что сожгла эту партию. Я тяжело вздохнула, вытащила горелые сосиски, кинув их на тарелку, загрузила на гриль новую порцию и настроилась приготовить их съедобными. Мыслями я вернулась к драме, произошедшей несколько минут назад, когда почувствовала, как Эдвард прижался к моей спине.

– Скучала? – прошептал он, моё сердце затрепетало. Я улыбнулась, и, не смотря на привкус горечи, прижалась к нему.

– Да, – сказала я, когда он поцеловал мое плечо, и забрал щипцы.

– Ну, как тут у нас дела? Ууу, ты спалила сосиски! – проскулил Эммет, подходя к барбекю и с сожалением глядя на обгоревшие сосиски. Взяв одну, он закинул её себе в рот.

– А ничего, сойдет. Выкладывай их, – с набитым ртом пробормотал Эммет, указывая на Элис, а затем на хот–доги. Элис сморщила нос и покачала головой.

– Может, они и съедобны для тебя, но я отказываюсь выкладывать их и предлагать это сгоревшее нечто остальным, – сказала Элис, а Эдвард хмыкнул позади меня.

– Что случилось? Я же дал хороший совет, как обращаться с грилем? – он начал дразнить он, я лишь пожала плечами, мне не хотелось рассказывать ему, что случилось с Элизабет. Я подумала, что возможно Элис потом расскажет ему, не хочу еще больше ухудшать отношения с Лиз.

Следующее несколько часов мы провели, работая не покладая рук, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы дать мальчикам еще билетов на аттракционы. Элизабет не появлялась, а я постоянно мысленно возвращалась к вопросу, как мне улучшить с ней отношения. Элис, как мне казалось, была уверенна, что она отойдет, но я не могла не чувствовать, что это дорога будет долгой и непростой.

– Доктор Кален! Доктор Кален! – кричал тренер другой команды, в панике подбегая к нам. Эдвард оставил своё занятие, и я могла видеть, как быстро он перестроился из состояния расслабленности к готовности действовать.

– Да, Том, что случилось? – спросил он, опуская щипцы, и жестом показывая Эммету, что бы он взял их.

– Сынок Ньютонов упал с трибуны. Приземление не очень удачное, он был без сознания, когда мне сказали найти тебя, – Элис и я ахнули, пусть мне и не нравился этот мальчик, я не хотела, чтобы он поранился. Эдвард кивнул и бросил мне ключи от машины.

– Пожалуйста, сходи к машине, вытащи из багажника мою медицинскую сумку и принеси её сюда, – бросил он через плечо, уже убегая к трибунам. Я бросилась к машине и, достав сумку, вернулась обратно в рекордное время. Когда я передала сумку Эдварду, Джеймс уже очнулся, но лежал на спине. Эдвард включил фонарик и посветил ему в глаза, прежде чем ощупать руками затылок ребёнка, Джеймс скорчился от боли, когда Эдвард задел место ушиба.

Он задал ему несколько вопросов, а я в это время огляделась. И тут я увидела Тони с Сетом, стоящих чуть поодаль и внимательно наблюдающих за происходящим. У Сета был виноватый вид, я тут же смекнула, что это был вовсе не несчастный случай. Эдвард помог Джеймсу сесть и задал ему еще несколько вопросов о его самочувствии. Тони и Сет шушукались, что–то яростно шепча друг другу. _Что, блин, произошло?_

Эдвард встал и протянул Джеймсу руку, помогая мальчишке подняться на ноги. Когда Джеймс попытался сделать шаг, он упал на руки Эдварда. Первой мыслью было, что он до сих пор испытывает головокружение от падения, но, посмотрев вниз, я увидела, что его шнурки были связанны. _СЕТ!_

Джеймс опустился на колени, что бы развязать шнурки, я наблюдала, как губы Эдварда сложились в тонкую полоску. Он повернулся к Джессике и объяснил, что с её ребёнком.

– Он очень сильно ударился головой. Легкое сотрясение мозга. Мне нужно будет осматривать его в течение нескольких следующих дней, не позволяйте ему ложится спать до вечера, – она кивнула, а затем встревожено посмотрела на сына. – У него наверняка сейчас сильная головная боль, дайте ему тайленол, но если боль не пройдет, отвезите в больницу.

– Спасибо, Доктор Каллен, – проворковала она, хлопая ресницами. Он кратко улыбнулся, и развернулся ко мне.

– Где мальчики? – спросил он. Я кивнула в сторону другой трибуны, он повернулся и посмотрел сквозь толпу, пока его пристальный взгляд не остановился на Сете и Тони; затем без лишних слов, он быстрым шагом пошел к ним, а я посеменила следом.

– Парни, пойдёмте, поговорим, – его голос звучал властно, Энтони стыдливо опустил голову, тем самым, подтверждая мои подозрения. Думаю, Эдвард тоже догадался, в чём дело, взглянув на Сета, я утвердилась в своём мнении. Мы вернулись обратно к барбекю, подальше от людских глаз и ушей; Эдвард скрестил руки на груди.

– Кто завязал Джеймсу шнурки? – ледяным тоном спросил он. Его абсолютное спокойствие казалось более устрашающим, чем вспышки гнева Джейка, и я посмотрела на Сета, который испугался и сник. Оба мальчика переглянулись, а затем уткнулись взглядами себе под ноги, не жалея признаваться в содеянном, но и не отрицая этого.

– Я жду ответа, – без вариантов, Эдвард сердился, но, надо отметить, держался он с поразительным спокойствием. Сет и Энтони опять посмотрели друг на друга, я увидела, как решимость появилась на лице Сета, прежде чем он открыл свой рот.

– Это был я, тренер, – прошептал Сет.

– Нет, Сет! Не бери мою вину на себя, – воскликнул Энтони, а затем со слезами на глазах повернулся к отцу. – Это был я, папа. Сет не имеет никакого отношение к этому, – я наблюдала за Сетом, его глаза были размером с блюдца, он энергично затряс головой.

– Тони не надо, – сказал Сет, смотря на Эдварда. – Это моя идея, а Тони просто прикрывает меня, потому что моя мама будет очень сильно ругать меня, ведь она запретила мне мстить Джеймсу, – пристальный взгляд Эдварда прошелся от одного мальчика к другому, прежде чем он провел рукой по волосам и сжал переносицу. Мы все стояли и ждали его слов. Он посмотрел на меня, спрашивая разрешения, я кивнула, давая знать, что я поддержу его.

– Что ж, ребята, вы хоть понимаете, как опасны последствия, – сказал он на выдохе. – С Джеймсом должно быть все в порядке, но то, что вы сделали, очень плохо, – они оба опустили головы, стыдясь. – Я жду, что вы оба извинитесь и не будете больше приносить вреда Джеймсу, – они одновременно кивнули. – После того как вы принесете извинения Джеймсу, вы также извинитесь перед его родителями. Вам понятно? – Энтони и Сет недовольно посмотрели друг на друга, а затем кивнули.

– Энтони, ты будешь наказан, когда мы вернемся домой, – я наблюдала, как Тони со слезами на глазах посмотрел на отца, я ничем не могла помочь ему, и мне было очень жалко Энтони, тем более, уверенна, именно мой сын был подстрекателем.

– Да, папа, – прошептал Энтони.

– Ты тоже будешь наказан, Сет, – проворчала я, стоя позади мальчиков. Сет не потрудился посмотреть на меня, но кивнул, давая понять, что услышал.

– Так как вас двоих больше нельзя оставлять без присмотра, я хочу, чтобы вы пошли к Элис и помогли ей убраться, – Сет просиял, согласный на уборку в качестве наказания, они оба пошли к Элис, спрашивая, чем ей помочь.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Эдвард, сокращая расстояние между нами. – Надеюсь, что не перешел никакие границы, позаботившись обо всем, – я покачала головой, махнув рукой, опровергая его беспокойство.

– Это необходимо было сделать, и не беспокойся, если Сета нужно будет наказать, а меня не будет рядом, действуй, я разрешаю.

– Знаю, но ты была рядом, и я волновался, когда делал выговор твоему сыну, что ты рассердишься, – я обняла его за талию и притянула ближе.

– Похоже, что я рассержена? – он засмеялся, проводя руками вверх–вниз по моей спине, посылая дрожь по всему телу.

– Нет, но я не хотел злить тебя. А то ведь можно и нарваться, возьмёшь и вырубишь меня, – я засмеялась, а затем вопросительно посмотрела на него.

– Вырублю? С чего ты взял? – спросила я. Эдвард улыбался, смотря на меня.

– Этим утром Сет сказал, что ты вырубишь его, если еще раз застукаешь стоящим на столе, – моё хихиканье переросло в громкий, несдерживаемый смех.

– Я даже ни разу не шлепала его, не говоря уже о порке, – сказала я между приступами смеха.

– Просто проверяю, не думала ли ты об этом пару минут назад, – дразнил он меня.

– Нет, я не буду его пороть, но он будет лишен игр в Playstation в течение нескольких следующих недель, – сказала я, посмеиваясь. Я посмотрела на Эдварда снизу вверх, его глаза сияли. Он очень медленно наклонился и прикоснулся своими губами к моим. Я тихо застонала, и в это же время он отстранился и улыбнулся.

– Думаю, я уже люблю этот звук, – хрипло прошептал он, прижимая меня еще ближе к себе, и я опустила голову ему на грудь.

– Думаю, я уже люблю то, чем он был вызван, – прошептала я в ответ, мне не обязательно было смотреть на Эдварда, чтобы знать – он сейчас улыбается. Я могла чувствовать это по тому, как он обнимал меня.

– Пойдемте уже, влюбленные голубки, я не ел весь день! – кричал Эммет, очищая гриль. Эдвард выдохнул, а затем выпустил меня из объятий.

– Мне нужно на работу сегодня вечером, но я хотел бы увидеть тебя завтра. Как насчёт завтрака? Ты свободна? – я кивнула.

– Да, свободна.

– Великолепно, тогда, может, приедешь к нам вместе с Сетом к девяти? – я улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Конечно, ты готовишь? – он посмотрел на меня так, как будто у меня выросло две головы, я рассмеялась над выражением его лица.

– Нет, если ты, конечно, не хочешь закончить этот день в больнице, – усмехнулся он. – В центре есть отличный ресторан. – Я улыбнулась, помогая Элис сворачивать навес.

– Здорово! Принимается! – сказала я, когда мы закончили с брезентом. Элис делали вид, что не прислушивается к нашей беседе, но по её улыбочке было видно – она ловила каждое слово.

Эдвард проводил меня к машине и помог сесть, опираясь на дверь, он посмотрел на меня.

– До завтра, – сказал он, даря мне свою прекрасную улыбку, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Когда я выехала на дорогу, Сет решил, что пора ему высказать своё мнение.

– Так ты уже собираешься сделать меня и Тони братьями? – я улыбалась его искренней, простой, детской логике.

– Не все так быстро, – прокомментировала я.

– Понимаю, но я на самом деле хочу брата. Думаю, что смогу смирится и с сестрой, если у меня будет брат, – я не смогла сдержать смех. _Если бы все было так просто, как он говорит._

Жду комментариев.


	13. Завтракипляж

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Holding Out For You**

**Chapter ****13**** / ****Глава 13**

**Breakfast and the Beach / ****Завтрак****и****пляж**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Телефон зазвонил прямо под ухом, вырывая меня из неспокойного сна. Я простонал и потянулся к тумбочке, нащупывая этот негодный предмет. Наткнувшись на его, я попробовал медленно открыть один глаз и снова застонал: часы показывали 6:32. _Кто, черт побери, звонит в такую рань? Оторвав взгляд от часов, я ответил на звонок._

– Что? – Проворчал я, опускаясь обратно на мягкую подушку.

– Эдвард, мне нужно поговорить с тобой до прихода Беллы, – пропел веселый голосок Элис.

– А ты не могла подождать, пока наступить более приличный для звонков час. Давай, Элли, говори, – заскулил я, поворачиваясь на спину. – Я вернулся со смены в три часа ночи, а потом еще отвозил няню домой.

– Прости, Эдвард, я бы осталась с детьми на ночь, просто…

– Нет, Элис, это ты меня прости, я просто устал. О чем ты хотела поговорить? – Прервал я её прежде, чем она начала винить себя, за то, что имеет нормальную жизнь.

– Лиз.

– Что с ней? – Спросил я. Сон сразу же словно рукой сняло. Тон голоса сестры встревожил меня.

– Белла не говорила тебе, что произошло вчера между ней и Лиз? – От её намёков моё волнение возросло ещё больше.

– Нет. Что произошло?

– Вероятно, она не хотела, что бы у Лиз были неприятности...

– Элис, что произошло? – Прервал я сестру, мое терпение заканчивалась с каждым произнесенным словом.

– Только не сердись на Беллу из–за того, что она не рассказала тебе. Лиз вела себя не очень красиво, и Белла, видимо, не хотела, что бы ты сердился на дочь.

– Элис, – гаркнул я, желая, что бы она уже побыстрее перешла к сути дела.

– Она вчера нагрубила Белле, – тихо произнесла Элис.

– Что ты подразумеваешь под «нагрубила»? – Я уже знал ответ на этот вопрос, но мне нужно было понять, насколько все плохо.

– Белла спросила, наслаждается ли она праздником, на что Лиз ответила, что Белле не стоит пытаться развеселить или ободрить её, потом она обвинила Белу в попытке заменить Таню, а затем Лиз сказала Белле убираться подальше, – быстро проговорила Элис. Я застонал, проводя ладонями по лицу, пытаясь прогнать остатки сна и успокоиться.

– Как она это восприняла? – Спросил я, боясь ответа.

– Белла была потрясена, но справилась на отлично, однако хот–доги сгорели, – сказала Элис с небольшим смешком, пытаясь отвлечь меня.

Я вспомнил, что когда я вернулся после фотографирования с командой, Белла как–то не так посмотрела на меня. Она ничего не объяснила, и я подумал, что её расстройство связано со сгоревшими сосисками, но сейчас я знаю истинную причину её расстройства.

– Спасибо, Элли, что рассказала, – сказал я, все еще ошеломленный этим новым поворотом событий. – Ты говорила что–нибудь Элизабет?

– Нет, она сбросила эту «бомбу», а потом убежала. Честно говоря, меня больше беспокоило, как Белла поведёт себя после вспышки Лиз, нежели сама Лиззи. Я не знаю, что сказать Лиз, чтобы как–то успокоить её. Если ты собираешься встречаться с Беллой, то Лиз придется смириться с этим. Если ты будешь ругать её, то у Лиззи начнётся защитная реакция, и она не услышит ни одного сказанного тобой слова. – _Упрямое дитя._

– Я не знаю, Элис, – сказал я на вздохе, – если я заведу с Элизабет разговор об этом, она захочет знать, что происходит у нас с Беллой, а я и сам не знаю пока, как ответить на этот вопрос. Мне нравится Белла, но это все ново, – я провел пальцами по волосам, а затем откинусь на спинку кровати, – девятилетний ребенок не может понять сложности начала отношений, и я, честно говоря, не хочу впутывать детей, пока сам не разберусь.

– Так что, ты не будешь ничего говорить Лиз?

– Нет…Да... Проклятье, – ругался я из–за дилеммы, которая встала передо мной, – что мне делать? Просто сказать, что так нельзя говорить? Я не позволю ей грубить кому–либо, особенно Белле, но если я заведу об этом разговор, у Лиз возникнут вопросы, на которые я не готов отвечать.

– Если ты поговоришь с ней, это, возможно, настроит её против Беллы ещё больше, – добавила Элис, раскрывая передо мной ещё одну проблему; это в том случае, если я решусь на разговор, – я думаю, она успокоится, но потребуется время, и всё может поначалу ухудшиться, прежде чем появится надежда на то, что твоя дочь оттает. – Последнего, чего я хотел — стычки между Лиз и Беллой. Громко застонав, я зарылся головой в подушку, сжимая телефон в руке, словно это он был причиной всех моих бед.

– Ты в порядке, Эдвард? Что собираешься делать?

– Пока не знаю. Спасибо, что рассказала, теперь мне нужно подумать: слишком много информации.

– Мне очень жаль, Эдвард, – прошептала Элис, прежде чем мы попрощались. Я закрыл телефон и зарылся лицом в подушку. _Это ужасно, что, встречаясь с Беллой, я приношу много душевных мук Элизабет? Я вспомнил наше свидание с Беллой и поцелуй на карнавале. Не в моих силах оставить Беллу, мне интересно, куда это все может привести. Я чувствовал себя эгоистом, ставя свои потребности выше нужд дочери, но враждебность Элизабет по отношению к Белле иррациональна. Мне просто нужно найти способ заставить её увидеть, что Белла хороший человек. И что для неё есть место в нашей жизни._

В течение часа я лежал в постели, перебирая различные варианты развития событий. И, наконец, пришел к выводу, что лучший способ борьбы с Элизабет — не заставлять её подчиняться моим требованиям, а предоставить ей возможность увидеть её собственное упрямство на опыте. Уже неоднократно я заставлял её делать что–либо, и от этого становилось лишь хуже. Я не могу заставить Лиз полюбить Беллу, но я могу дать им возможность познакомиться поближе, и тогда моя дочь увидит то, что вижу я. Я был настолько погружен в собственные мысли, что не услышал, как Энтони зашел в комнату.

– Привет, чемпион. – Поприветствовал я сына, откидывая одеяло, чтобы он мог залезть ко мне в постель. Он потер заспанные глаза и лег рядом, опустив голову мне на плечо. Он лежал тихо, и мне показалось, что он заснул, но тут Тони заговорил.

– Время мультиков, – сказал он, указывая на пульт от телевизора, лежащий на тумбочке. Я усмехнулся и протянул руку к пульту.

– У нас есть час, до приезда Беллы и Сета, – сказал я, убирая непослушные локоны с его лица. Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся от волнения.

– И чем мы будем заниматься?

– Ну, думаю, мы сначала позавтракаем, а потом пойдём на пляж.

– Ты будешь учить нас серфингу? Я уверен, что Сет будет рад попробовать. Думаешь, его мама тоже хочет научиться кататься на доске? – Меня рассмешил его энтузиазм.

– Нет, сегодня мы не будем заниматься серфингом, и маму Сета скорее испугают вещи типа серфинга, – тони нахмурился, поскольку я разрушил его планы поймать волну. К сожалению, из–за моей работы последний урок сёрфинга пришёлся на Рождественские каникулы, и, честно говоря, я скучал по этому занятию. – Не волнуйся, мы ещё позанимаемся сёрфом, – пообещал я. Мои слова успокоили его, и он сосредоточился на мультиках.

– Тони?

– Да?

– Ты ничего не имеешь против того, что я приглашаю маму Сета на свидания?

– Ох... да! – Сказал он, взволновано, – она мне очень нравится. Она очень хорошая, и если ты женишься на ней, то Сет может поселиться в моей комнате. – Я усмехнулся, и у меня тут же возник вопрос: был бы он так же сильно воодушевлён моей потенциальной женитьбой на Белле, если бы у неё не было сына, который по совместительству являлся его лучшим другом?

Через несколько минут в комнату зашла шаркающая Элизабет в свои огромных тапочках–зайчиках. Она сбросила их с ног возле кровати и залезла ко мне, устраиваясь по другую сторону.

– Привет, сладкая, – сказал я, когда она наклонилась и поцеловала меня в щеку.

– Привет, папочка, – ответила Лиз, опускаясь на подушку и разворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть глупые мультики, которые выбрал Тони.

– Нам пора встать и собираться к завтраку. – Сказал я, щекоча громко смеющегося Тони. Он быстро выскочил из постели и в мгновение ока вылетел из комнаты.

– Куда мы идем? – Спросила Лиз, помогая мне застелить кровать. Я понимал, что лучше всего сказать ей правду о завтраке вместе с Беллой и Сетом, и надо сделать это быстро, словно пластырь сорвать.

– Белла и Сет скоро приедут, и я подумал, мы могли сходить к «У Кэти», – я внимательно посмотрел на неё, ища какой–нибудь признак гнева, готового вспыхнуть в любую минуту. Но она просто замерла и печально посмотрела на меня, прежде чем взбить подушку и положить её на кровать. Я был готов к её вспышке, но её не последовало. Все было так, как будто я ничего и не говорил.

– Лиз? – Она выжидающе посмотрела на меня. – Ты не против позавтракать с Беллой и Сетом? – Перед тем, как заговорить она на мгновение уставилась на пол.

– Да, папа, я не против, – я понимал, что она что–то обдумывает, но она не хотела мне говорить об этом. По крайней мере, она настроена мирно, а это все, на что я могу рассчитывать.

– Белла очень хороший друг, милая, – сказал я, гладя дочь по волосам. Я почувствовал, как она кивнула, уткнувшись мне в грудь. Больше я ничего не стал добавлять.

Я отправил Лиз одеваться, а сам пошёл в душ. Теплая вода, омывающая тело, расслабляла, перед моими глазами возник образ красивой брюнетки, которая занимала все мои мысли последнее время. Воспоминания о её мягком теле, прижатом к моему, захватили меня. Пускай в этот интимный момент вторгся Эммет, всё было совершенно, ведь Белла была моей эти несколько секунд. Она полностью отдалась мне, как и я ей. Очень странно думать о ней, как о _моей _женщине, но я определено хотел, чтобы всё повторилось. Её мягкие губы, казалось созданными для меня, и, запустив пальцы в её волосы, я забыл о том, где мы; существовала только Белла и её прикосновения.

Вырываясь из своих фантазий, я взглянул вниз и покачал головой. Одна лишь мысль о Белле возбуждает меня, будто я простой подросток. В принципе я бы мог помочь себе сам, но вместо этого покрутил кран. Холодная вода быстро умерила мой пыл. Я вышел из душа, быстро натянул джинсы и синюю рубашку, завернув рукава до локтей.

– Они приехали! Они здесь! – Энтони спотыкаясь, забежал в спальню и, сделав круг почёта по комнате, выбежал за дверь. Мой сын меня развеселил, но, спускаясь по лестнице, я почувствовал дискомфорт. Энтони и Сет пронеслись мимо меня прямиком в комнату сына.

– Мы уезжаем через 10 минут, так что не расслабляйтесь, – прокричал я им вслед.

– Не волнуйся, папа! Я только покажу Сету свою коллекцию бейсбольных карточек, – выкрикнул взволнованный Тони, и я услышал, как за ними захлопнулась дверь. Из комнаты Лиз доносилась музыка из Ханы Монтаны, она пела вместе с героиней сериала; я разнервничался. Белла ждёт меня внизу, через мгновения мы будем рядом и... наедине. Глубоко вздохнув, я быстро сбежал вниз. Зашёл на кухню. Пусто. Наверное, она в гостиной.

Зайдя в комнату, я увидел Беллу, она стояла возле камина и держала в руках рамку, внимательно смотря на фото. Я застыл в дверях, наблюдая за ней: вот она поставила рамку на место и потянулась к другой. Аккуратно проведя пальцами по фото, она вернула его обратно на полку.

– Доброе утро, красавица, – Белла подпрыгнула, услышав мой голос, и обернулась, шокированная моим внезапным появлением.

– Прости, я просто… – Начала она, но, увидев мою улыбку, замолчала.

Я оттолкнулся от двери и подошел к Белле, чтобы взглянуть какие фото привлекли её внимание. На последней фотографии был изображён я с детьми. Улыбнувшись, я взял её.

– Это было примерно около года назад. Элис очень хотела сделать фото для рождественского альбома и послать его родителям. Энтони в тот день вредничал и не хотел фотографироваться, все кончилось тем, что Элис закатила невиданную истерику. – Сказал я, смеясь. Поставив фотографию обратно, я посмотрела сверху вниз на улыбающуюся Беллу.

– Даже не верится, – прошептала Белла с улыбкой.

– О, ты будешь удивлена, но Элис пойдет на все, что бы получить желаемое.

– Нет, я не про Элис. То, что она пойдет на все — это я не сомневаюсь. Я в шоке от Энтони, неужели он может быть вредным?

– Он не ангел. Кое–что перенял от матери.

– Это она? – Тихо спросила Белла, указывая на другую фотографию, она держала именно её, когда я зашел в комнату; я посмотрел на фото и улыбнулся.

– Да, это Таня. Фотография нашей 5–ой годовщины, – сказал я, чувствуя себя не очень комфортно из–за того, какой оборот принял наш разговор.

– Красивая, – прошептала Белла, – Лиз очень похожа на мать.

– Да, трудно смотреть на Элизабет и при этом не вспоминать её мать, – честно сказал я, не зная, как Белла воспримет мои слова. Она улыбнулась, и я не знал, что делать. _Как я мог говорить о Тане и при этом испытывать желание сжать эту женщину в своих объятьях?_

– Как это произошло? – Тихо спросила Белла. Я наблюдал за тем, как она опускает фото обратно на полку, и пытался сказать те слова, которые произносил вслух лишь несколько раз. Видя мою нерешительность, Белла положила руку мне на плечо.

– Все хорошо, Эдвард. Если не хочешь, можешь не рассказывать, я все понимаю, – быстро проговорила она, пытаясь разрядить напряжённую обстановку.

– Нет, все в порядке, – прошептал я и услышал, как мой голос надломился. Откашлявшись, я продолжил.

– Авария. Пьяный водитель въехал в пассажирскую дверь, ремень безопасности порвался. – Белла зажала рот ладошкой, пытаясь скрыть шок, отразившийся на её лице.

– Я сожалею, – сказала она, убирая руку. Я слабо улыбнулся и взял её за руку. Она осторожно сжала её в ответ; шоколадные глаза были полны сострадания.

– Это ужасно, вот так вырвать человека из жизни, не представляю, что вы пережили. Смерть близкого никогда не бывает легкой, но когда вот так... – Белла замолчала, и я смотрел, как слезинка скатилась по её щеке. Прежде, чем я понял, что делаю, я обхватил её лицо, вытирая слезу подушечкой большого пальца. Она смотрела на меня своими прекрасными глазами, и я понял, что не чувствую той боли, которая обычно сопровождает меня в разговорах о Тане. Все что я чувствовал — желание притянуть Беллу поближе.

Не прерывая зрительного контакта, я наклонился, приближаясь к её лицу. Наши губы разомкнулись, и я ощутил, как задрожала Белла. Единственное, чего я желал в этот момент — чтобы волшебство повторилось. Моя рука переместилась с её щеки на затылок, пальцы утонули в волосах, я притянул Беллу поближе, закрывая глаза, я мог чувствовать ресницы Беллы на своей щеке. Я глубоко поцеловал её, позволяя теплому, влажному языку исследовать свой рот. Ладонь, лежащая на её руке, скользнула вверх, расположившись на узкой спине, обняв Беллу, я притянул её еще ближе.

Где–то вдали послышался топот маленьких ножек по деревянному полу, а затем небольшой смешок, но я был настолько поглощен женщиной в моих объятиях, что не заметил вторжения в комнату, пока не услышал покашливание. Оторвавшись от Беллы, я открыл глаза. Белла всё ещё стояла, зажмурившись, и выглядела так, будто ждала продолжения. Меня радовало, что Белла совершенно не против наших поцелуев. Её глаза открылись после очередного покашливания, на щеках расцвёл еле заметный румянец. Мы посмотрели на дверь; Сет и Энтони, взявшись за руки и прикрыв рты, уставились на нас, они явно пытались не смеяться, удерживая друг друга от истерики. Я широко улыбнулся, увидев их реакцию, а затем махнул в сторону лестницы.

– Сбегай к сестре, сообщи, что мы уже уходим. Я проголодался, – быстро сказал я сыну.

– По тому, что я видел, могу сказать, что вы пытались съесть лицо моей мамы,. – прокомментировал Сет с легким отвращением. Белла и я рассмеялись над его замечанием, а затем он умчался вслед за Энтони.

– Так неловко, – пробормотала Белла, когда ребята скрылись из виду. Повернувшись к ней, я улыбнулся и запечатлел невинный поцелуй на её губах.

– Ну да, немного. Однако они должны привыкнуть, просто, не думаю, что я смогу держать свои руки при себе, когда ты рядом, – я был очарован, наблюдая, как от моего комментария её бледная кожа становится темно–красной. Белла легонько толкнула меня в грудь, заставляя отступить на пол шага.

– А ты старайся, – сказала она с хитрым блеском в глазах. – Я еще пока не готова говорить со своим сыном о пестиках и тычинках, – шутя, проговорила Белла, направляясь к лестнице, чтобы подождать детей, я же остался у камина, ошеломленный её словами. _Кажется, я знаю, от кого Сет унаследовал остроумие._

Дети появились, практически кубарем слетая с лестницы; Сет пропустил последнюю ступеньку, приземляясь пластом на деревянный пол. Белла быстренько подбежала к нему, Сет сел и покачал головой. Я опустился на колени рядом с ним и «включил доктора»; Белла же буквально засыпала сына вопросами.

– Ты поранился? – Спросила она с тревогой в голосе. Он смотрел на неё в течение минуты, а потом покачал головой.

– Ты ударился головой? – В ответ он снова покачал головой.

– Что болит? – Спросила Белла, и я почти физически ощутил, как возрастает её беспокойство. Я положил руку ей на плечо, чтобы успокоить, а Сет снова покачал головой.

– Думаю, со мной все в порядке, – наконец выдавил из себя ошеломлённый Сет. Протянув руку, я ощупал его лодыжку, убедившись, что он ничего не сломал во время падения. Вставая, я протянул парню руку, помогая подняться. Белла окончательно убедилась, что с сыном все хорошо, когда тот сделал несколько шагов; она медленно выдохнула и улыбнулась.

– Все хорошо, Oste Sumanitu Taka, пошли, – пошутила Белла. Сет гневно зыркнул на мать и пошел в сторону моей машины.

Лиз с любопытством посмотрела на Беллу, определённо, ей хотелось спросить, что это означает, но она промолчала и спустилась вслед за Сетом и Энтони.

– Что это значит? – Тихо спросил я Беллу, когда она проходила мимо. Белла усмехнулась, а затем остановилась, чтобы ответить, не желая смущать сына.

– Отец Сета потомок Квилетов, их резервация расположена на Олимпийском Полуострове, так вот, несколько мужчин из Совета дали Сету прозвище «неуклюжий волчонок», и за это он должен благодарить меня, моя неуклюжесть перешла ему по наследству, – она улыбнулась шире. – Обычно он не возражал против этого прозвища, но то, как он посмотрел на меня сейчас, явно говорит, что он передумал.

– Не волнуйся, – сказал я, проводя по своим губам, словно застегивая молнию. – Я унесу эту тайну в могилу.

Дорога до ресторана была громкой и шумной, так как Тони, не умолкая, трещал о чемпионате по бейсболу.

– Нужно подыскать Тони другое хобби, а то я уже начинаю уставать от бейсбольной статистики, – наклонившись, прошептал я Белле на ухо, когда открывал для неё дверь. Она легко засмеялась; подав ей руку, я помог Белле выйти из машины. Затем я проделал те же манипуляции с Лиз. Она улыбнулась и приняла мою руку, я тут же наполнился надеждой, что все будет хорошо.

– Моя принцесса, – прошептал я ей на ушко, когда она вышла из машины; услышав это, Лиз рассмеялась. Мы все вместе пошли по маленькой тропинке к спокойному небольшому ресторанчику. Он был похож на частный дом, но только вход открыт для всех. Нас поприветствовали и проводили к столику в патио; на улице стоял прекрасный весенний день. Тони и Сет болтали о бейсболе, потом разговор переключился на нашу команду, они возлагали большие надежды на победу в турнире «Всех звезд» в этом сезоне.

– Белла? – Раздался голосок моей маленькой девочки, а затем она подняла свои невинные глазки. У меня не было никаких версий и предположений, что она собиралась сказать.

– Простите меня за вчерашнее, – прошептала Лиз и опустила глаза. Я задержал дыхание, не понимая, что делать, поэтому просто смотрел на свою дочь.

– Все в порядке, Лиз, – сказала Белла с доброй улыбкой. Я дотянулся до руки Беллы под столом и сжал её, прежде чем решил разыграть из себя идиота.

– А что произошло вчера? – Спросил я, глядя сначала на Элизабет потом на Беллу. Лиз посмотрела на меня, немного шокированная тем, что я не знал о случившимся, я продолжал выжидающе смотреть на неё.

– Просто недоразумение, – ответила Белла за Лиз, тем самым, спасая её от необходимости объяснять ситуацию. Я снова сжал её руку; Лиз посмотрела на Беллу и улыбнулась. _Может быть, это первые шаги на пути к примирению?_

– Итак, что посоветуете попробовать? – Спросила Белла, изучая меню.

– Ягодные вафли, мы с Тони очень любим их, – Вежливо сказала Лиз. Белла кивнула, и продолжила просматривать меню.

– Здесь готовят яйца «Бенедикт» в шестнадцати вариантах, а также у них есть свой рецепт блинчиков, довольно вкусных, – сказал я, беря в руки меню. Белла тихонько засмеялась.

– Что? – Спросил я, поскольку её смех сделался громче.

– Есть хоть одно место на полуострове, где ты не обедал? – Спросила она с улыбкой.

– Наверное, нет. Я не очень хорошо готовлю, – смущенно проговорил я.

– Он не шутит. Однажды он…

– Так, достаточно, юноша, – зарычал я на Тони, прежде чем он успел разболтать обо всех стихийных бедствиях, что я творил на кухне. Белла уже не пыталась сдерживать смех.

– Думаю, мне придется приехать и дать тебе несколько уроков кулинарии, – подразнила она, и они вместе с Элизабет рассмеялись.

– Или… ты можешь просто приезжать каждый вечер и готовить, – предложил я, прежде чем подумал, как это звучит со стороны. Но она только шире улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Ну, это тоже вариант, – она улыбнулась мне поверх края своей чашки.

***

Завтрак пролетел быстро, я наслаждался остроумием женской части нашей компании, тем более, слава Богу, моей сестры не было поблизости. Белла была милой, всегда подключала детей к разговору, общаясь с ними, в отличие от других матерей. Я прислушивался к её разговору с Лиз о свадебных хлопотах Элис, даже предложил парочку идей. Но что меня действительно удивило: она на самом деле слушала Лиз и серьёзно воспринимала её слова.

После завтрака, мы сели в машину и поехали обратно домой.

– Чем займемся? – Спросила Белла, и я почувствовал волнение, понимая, что она хотела провести больше времени со мной и детьми.

– Ну, думаю, мы могли бы пойти на пляж, и дать возможность детям покупаться в океане. – Предложил я.

– Пожалуйста, мама! Можно, мы пойдем? – Я посмотрел на Сета через зеркало заднего вида, он усердно изображал щенячьи глазки, чтобы уговорить мать, примерно также делала Элис, когда ей были нужны деньги.

– Да, но нам нужно заехать домой, взять твой гидрокостюм, вода холодная. Эдвард, может быть, ты подкинешь нас, я заберу свою машину?

– Сет может взять один из костюмов Тони, – сказал я, нахмурившись, не желая ни минуты находиться вдали от неё.

– Я думала захватить с собой Бадди, он любит пляж, и ему не помешает размяться, побегать, – возразила она. Я кивнул.

– Конечно. Я соберу детей, пока ты съездишь за Бадди, – согласился я, но мне по–прежнему не нравилось то, что она собирается уехать, хоть и не надолго.

Подъехав к дому, мы увидели машину Элис. Дети побежали в дом, одеваться для пляжа. Белла и я зашли следом; Элис сидела за столом с чашкой кофе. Она улыбнулась нам в знак приветствия.

– Итак, как там «У Кэти»? – Спросила она, снова отпивая от чашки с кофе.

– Мммммм, просто фантастика. Их блинчики волшебны, – промурлыкала Белла, и я почувствовал, как дрожь прошлась по моему телу.

– Как ты узнала, что мы были «У Кэти»? – Спросил я, уверенный, что не говорил, куда мы пойдем. Она закатила глаза, а затем ткнула в меня пальцем.

– Ты предсказуем, – ответила сестра и улыбнулась Белле. – Он находит то, что ему по душе, и остается верен этому до конца, – Белла повернулась ко мне и широко улыбнулась, я заулыбался как дурак из–за того, что всё её внимание переключилось на меня.

– Это радует, – поддержала шутку Белла; Элис, не сдержавшись, рассмеялась.

– Мне нужно забрать Бадди. – сказала Белла неохотно, и я быстро повернулся к Элис.

– Ты пока не уезжаешь? – Она кивнула.

– Да, мне на работу только через несколько часов, а что?

– Ты не против, присмотреть за детьми, пока мы с Беллой съездим за собакой? – Элис улыбнулась широко–широко и закивала.

– Нет проблем, можете не торопиться, – сказала она, подмигивая, мне оставалось лишь надеяться, что Белла этого не заметила.

– Спасибо, Элли, – сказал я, беря Беллу за руку, и ведя её к машине.

– Мы должны поехать на моей машине. Я не хочу, чтобы моя мохнатая собака испортила твои кожаные сиденья.

– Это не проблема, Белла, у меня в багажнике одеяло, – убедил я её, так что мы сели в мою машину и отправились в путь.

– Я хочу поблагодарить тебя, – прошептала Белла, я кинул на неё озадаченный взгляд.

– За что?

– Ну, я так понимаю, Элис рассказала, что произошло вчера между мной и Лиз? – Я кивнул.

– Рассказала, – подтвердил я.

– Но ты позволил мне сыграть в хорошую девочку и так же не отругал Лиз. Я ничего не сказала тебе вчера, не хотела, чтобы ты говорил с ней об этом, возможно, это лишь усугубило бы наши с ней отношения, – она опустила сжатые ладони на колени, нервно ожидая, как я восприму её действия по отношению к моей дочери.

– Я на самом деле хочу понравиться ей, но понимаю, что это будет очень трудно. Она очень сильно скучает по матери, – я кивнул, соглашаясь; она заботится о чувствах Элизабет, я не мог не ценить этого. Потянувшись, я взял Беллу за руку.

– Я думал об этом, когда Элис рассказала мне, что произошло. Я не хочу, чтобы она снова говорила с тобой в подобном тоне, – я взглянул на Беллу и увидел, что она внимательно смотрит на меня.

– Пожалуйста, дай мне знать, если это повториться, мы придумаем, как поступить, но я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что это нормально для Лиз – говорить подобные вещи, – сказал я, нежно сжимая её руку.

– Она может скучать по матери, но это не дает Лиз право разговаривать так, как она говорила с тобой, – боковым зрением, я уловил кивок Беллы.

– Думаю, сегодня все прошло просто отлично, – весело сказала она. Я кивнул, соглашаясь. Через минуту мы подъехали к её дому. Она выпрыгнула из автомобиля прежде, чем я успел выключить двигатель, и быстро побежала к дому. Я вышел из машины и вытащил одеяло из багажника, которое лежало там так, на всякий случай, и расстелил его на заднем сиденьи. Бадди выбежал из дому и радостно запрыгнул в машину, когда я открыл перед ним дверь. Через несколько минут показалась Белла, я распахнул пассажирскую дверцу.

Она обняла меня за талию, и, встав на носочки, поцеловала в подбородок. Я притянул её ближе, мне нравилось направление, которое приняли наши отношения за последние 24 часа. Белла отстранилась, улыбаясь.

– Готов? – Громко застонав, я отпустил её.

–Я бы предпочел остаться здесь, и пусть Элис гуляет с детьми на пляже, – сказал я, надеясь, что она согласится с моей идеей. Она засмеялась и покачала головой.

– Это невозможно, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, – сказала она, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье. Я снова разочарованно застонал и захлопнул дверь. Обходя машину, я заметил приближающуюся к нам пожилую женщину странного вида, она махала рукой, стараясь привлечь наше внимание. Открыв свою дверь, я посмотрел на Беллу, она широко улыбнулась.

– Это Джан. Включи своё фирменное очарование, – сказала она, подмигивая. Я обернулся, чтобы поприветствовать подошедшую женщину.

– Привет, – произнесла она с ярко выраженным английским акцентом. – А кто это у нас здесь такой красивый? – Я улыбнулся ей и протянул руку в знак приветствия. Она подняла свою, разворачивая её тыльной стороной, взяв предложенную ладонь, я поднёс её к губам.

– Доктор Каллен, мэм, – сказал я, растягивая слова, как это делал Джаспер, когда разыгрывал из себя джентльмена. Она застыла с широко открытыми глазами, а затем начала обмахиваться рукой.

– Ох… эм…Я Джан, – представилась она, а затем наклонилась, чтобы посмотреть на Беллу через окно машины. – Молодец, ты знаешь, каких парней нужно выбирать, – я пытался подавить смех, она говорила так, как будто меня здесь не было.

– Я знаю, – Белла приняла её игру. – Он очень красив, согласны?

– Дорогая, да будь я на 30 лет моложе, тебе бы пришлось вступить битву за него со мной, – Шутя, сообщила Джан и повернулась ко мне.

– Знаешь, что твой путь к моему сердцу лежит через Винчестер?

– Через что?

– Через Винчестер, ну ты знаешь….ружье?

– Ух… да. – Осторожно сказал я, не понимая, что она хочет от меня. – Я роддом с Аляски, мы каждую осень ходили на охоту, – Джан прижала ладонь ко лбу и сделала вид, словно собирается упасть в обморок. _Я протянул к ней руки, надеясь поймать её прежде, чем она рухнет. Сломанное ребро в таком возрасте может убить женщину._

Но вместо этого она выпрямилась и, схватив меня за обе щеки, притянула к себе, заставляя опустить лицо до её уровня и оставляя на лбу смачный поцелуй. После отпустила, помахав нам на прощанье рукой. С минуту я пребывал в шоке от произошедшего. Смех Беллы вывел меня из транса.

– Что это было? – Спросил я Беллу, но она продолжала хохотать.

– Прелюдия, – смеясь, произнесла она, прежде чем отбросить голову назад и засмеяться пуще прежнего, начиная уже практически похрюкивать от смеха. У меня вырвался ответный смешок, когда она прикрыла рот ладошкой, пытаясь, успокоиться. Я покачал головой и выехал на дорогу.

Мы вернулись к моему дому, где нас ждали трое взволнованных походом на пляж детей. Бадди пробежал через весь дом, и остановился возле Элис, крутясь перед столом, прежде чем Белла окликнула его, приказав сидеть.

– Он такой же большой и забавный, – сказала Элис Белле, когда поняла, что Бадди безобиден. Осторожно подойдя к нему, она потрепала его за ушами. – Я раньше имела дело только с комнатными собачками, – сказала она.

Дети побежали к океану, Белла прокричала им, что бы они были осторожны.

Мы наблюдали как Сет, Тони и Лиз играли с волнами, а затем вышли на берег, замерзнув, но через несколько минут, снова очутились в воде. Выбравшись на берег, они устроились на пляже строить замки из песка.

Белла и я сидели на песке и говорили обо всем, что придет в голову. Мне очень нравилось общаться с ней, но больше всего мне хотелось обнять её. Я честно боролся с этим чувством, пока солнце не начало опускаться за горизонт. Мы наблюдали за закатом. Белла вздохнула. Я повернулся, посмотреть на неё.

– Что такое? – Спросил я, и улыбка заиграла на её губах.

– Примерно в это время я увидела тебя в первый раз, – она посмотрела через плечо, и указала рукой вдаль. – Вот там.

– О чем ты тогда подумал, когда мы встретились? – Тихо спросила она. – Ты выглядел очень расстроенным, – я отрицательно покачал головой и посмотрел на неё.

– А ты, о чем думала? – ответил я вопросом на вопрос, замечая, как румянец заливает её щеки.

Я убегала от своего бывшего мужа. Мы поссорились из–за того, что Бадди укусил его, и папа предложил мне взять с собой Бадди и пойти прогуляться по пляжу, пока я не успокоюсь.

– Я должен подарить Бадди большую сахарную косточку, – сказал я, смеясь. Белла посмотрела на меня и сладко улыбнулась, я был терпелив весь день, но на этой улыбке моя сила воли иссякла. Наклонившись к Белле, я нежно поцеловал её. Через некоторое время она отстранилась и посмотрела на песок.

– А ещё я подумала, что ты женат, – Она посмотрела на мою руку, а затем подняла взгляд, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. – Ты снял обручальное кольцо, – прошептала она, вопросительно смотря на меня.

– Снял.

– Почему? – Тихо спросила она.

– Пришло время, – ответил я, глядя на палец, где раньше находилось кольцо. Мы сидели в уютной тишине, наблюдая, как последние лучи солнца, скрываются за горизонтом.

– О чем ты думал, когда встретил меня? – Спросила Белла с любопытством. Я усмехнулся, подумав, что, наверное, будет лучше, сохранить некоторые мысли при себе.

– Ну…. – Начал я, пытаясь выиграть время, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок. – Я думал, что, возможно, мне стоит завести собаку, – честно сказал я. Она ударила меня в плечо, и я засмеялся, понимая, что это не то, что она рассчитывала услышать.

– Что? Я, правда, так подумал, – защищался я. – Я тогда еще не понимал, что это ты заставляешь меня улыбаться, я думал – это заслуга Бадди.

– Но теперь ты понимаешь, что это на самом деле была я? – Сказала она, давая мне возможность исправиться.

– Конечно, – сказал я, легко поцеловав её в кончик носа. Она улыбнулась и снова засмущалась. Её реакция на многие вещи оставалась загадкой для меня, Белла вообще была загадкой, нераскрытой тайной.

– Что ты делал там, один? – Спросила она, и я понял, что хочу сказать ей правду.

– Это была годовщина смерти Тани, – сказал я, надеясь, что этого достаточно, чтобы объяснить мой мрачный вид в тот вечер. Она глубоко вздохнула, потом медленно выдохнула.

– Это, наверное, был трудный день, – сказала она, и я кивнул

– Да, ужасный. Лиз и я поссорились, а Тони захотел посмотреть видео нашей с Таней свадьбы. Мне нужно было выйти из дома на некоторое время, – признался я. Через несколько мгновений, я почувствовал, как её теплая рука обняла меня, а голова опустилась на моё плечо. Мы больше не говорили, только наблюдали, как дети играют на пляже, и солнце опускается за горизонт.

Я держал Беллу за руку, ведя к автомобилю. Сет уже сидел на месте, пристегнутый ремнем безопасности; прежде чем сесть в машину, Белла обернулась.

– Спасибо за чудесный день, – прошептала она. – Я очень рада, что с каждым днём узнаю тебя и твоих детей всё лучше и лучше.

– Я тоже рад, – сказал я, открывая дверь. Она начала садиться, а затем передумала и повернулась ко мне.

– Эдвард, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я понимаю, это слишком быстро для тебя. Я знаю, ты многое пережил за эти последние года, и я… – Я прижался губами к её губам, прерывая Беллу. Затем отстранился и прошептал.

– Белла, я не жалею о том, что происходит между нами. Пожалуйста, не чувствуй себя так, будто ты мне что–то должна. Я там, где хочу быть, – она быстро прижалась к моим губам, и я ответил на поцелуй, желая тем самым показать, что хочу быть с ней. Она также быстро отстранилась и скользнула на сиденье автомобиля.

– Увидимся завтра, – сказала она, прежде чем закрыть дверь.

Я стоял на дороге и смотрел, как она уезжает; интересно, как дожить до завтрашнего вечера, до того момента, когда я снова смогу увидеть её?

Жду комментариев.


	14. Случай на работе

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Holding Out For You**

**Chapter**** 14/****Глава**** 14**

**Случай на работе**

_**Белла Свон Блек**_

Я спешила с работы на первую игру сезона. Эдвард помогал Сету тренировать подачу, но вчера он сообщил, что Сет пока не готов к игре за основной состав. Это успокоило меня, я пока не знала, как отреагирую на его игру. Сет же наоборот приуныл.

Найдя место для парковки, я выпрыгнула из машины и побежала к трибунам; в это время команда противников делала первую подачу. Найдя Элис и Элизабет, сидящих с другой стороны, недалеко от скамейки запасных, я пошла к ним.

– Как прошел рабочий день? – Спросила Элис, доставая из маленького холодильника диетическую колу для меня.

– Как обычно. Я люблю свою работу, единственное, что мне не нравится – запах. Я постоянно пахну как рыба, – Элис наклонилась ближе и, фыркая, сморщила нос.

– Ты прекрасно пахнешь, – заверила она, и мы стали наблюдать, как один из наших игроков, ударил по мячу, отправляя его на левую сторону площадки. Игрок на дальней части поля легко принял подачу, но судья объявил это аутом. Я посмотрела на Лиз и улыбнулась. Она подняла руки и сделала небольшую волну.

– Как дела в школе, Элизабет? – Она закатила глаза, и начала рассказывать о трех ссорах с подругой, и о том, что они не разговаривали за ленчем, но к концу дня помирились. Слушая её, я порадовалась, что у меня родился мальчик. Если у парней и случались разногласия, то очень редко. А девчачьи драмы и их взаимные гадости случались сплошь и рядом.

– Энтони следующий, – захлопала Элис, и мы зааплодировали, приветствуя его. Он вышел в поле и присел на корточки, я понять не могла, как он собирается махать битой. Я наклонилась к Элис, надеясь, что у неё гораздо больше знаний о бейсболе, чем у меня.

– Зачем он сел на корточки? Другие мальчики просто сгибали ноги в коленях, – тихо спросила я.

– Так зона поражения получается меньше. Питчер должен быть полностью сконцентрирован на принятие мяча между коленями и плечами, – я кивнула, понимая смысл. Если смотреть на Тони, сразу становится понятно, что он полностью в игре, правда меня немного удивляло, что в бейсболе есть свои стратегии. Раньше я была уверена: все, что нужно – это ударить по мячу и пробежать вокруг базы. По–видимому, мне еще многое предстоит узнать.

Громкий удар оповестил удар Тони битой по мячу, мяч пролетел над головами квербеков. Я смотрела, как быстро Тони пробегает вокруг первой базы, потом второй. Когда он подбежал к третьей, я увидела Эдварда, который кричал Тони, что бы он опускался. Энтони опустился, и ногой ударил по базе, прежде чем игрок, защищающий команды успел поймать мяч.

– Засчитано! – прокричал судья, делая взмах двумя руками. Энтони и Эдвард заулыбались, Тони встал, стряхнул грязь со штанов и дал отцу пять.

– Это называется хет–трик. Когда нападающий достигает первой базы это – сингл, а если бы он добежал до второй, то был бы дубль, – я кивала, пока она перечисляла мне терминологии бейсбола.

Снова посмотрев на Эдварда, я увидела, что он пристально смотрел в нашу сторону, я не смогла сдержать улыбки, чувствуя напряжения, которое витало между нами. Он подмигнул мне и помахал, прежде чем вернуться к Энтони. Я услышала хихиканье рядом со мной и повернулась, обнаружив Элис, радостно подпрыгивающею на месте. Она наклонилась ближе, видимо, не желая, чтобы Лиз слышала её слова.

– Вы ребята такие милые, – прошептала она, а затем снова начала подпрыгивать на скамье. Следующим подавал Джеймс. Я мысленно заворчала, а потом отругала себя за враждебные чувства к этому ребенку. Он встал и при первой же подаче качнулся, пропуская мяч.

– Да, что с тобой такое? Мяч пролетел прямо над твоей головой! Смотри за треклятым мячом Джеймс! – я не ожидала, что взрослый человек может быть таким грубым. Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто это сказал, я увидела отца парня. Я не смотрела за следующей подачей Джеймса, но по стонам и ругани Майка определила, Джеймс снова пропустил её. Покачав головой и оглядевшись, я заметила Элис, лицо, которой выражало отвращение. Джеймс ударил еще раз, мяч полетел низко, но игрок не побежал к первой базе, он просто стоял и смотрел то на Джеймса, то на Тони.

– Почему он не побежал за мячом? – спросила я Элис, ничего не понимая.

– Он сделал все правильно. Если он побежит к первой базе, то Тони убежит в дом, – моя голова закружилась от всех этих тактик, которые ребята использовали в игре. Это определенно не то, что я ожидала.

Следующий игрок ударил по мячу, оставив два выхода Тони на третью базу, и Джеймсу на первую. Сет подошел к зоне подачи, я затаила дыхание. Очень большая ответственность ложилась на плечи моего мальчика.

– Ну, Сет давай! Верни меня домой! – Закричал Энтони с третьей базы. Сет сделал глубокий вдох и встал в позу. Я не могла поверить, что мой ребенок стоит передо мной с битой в руках. Его позиция отражала Тони, и он выглядел уверенным в себе. Из–за работы я пропустила все тренировки и не могла знать, чему он научился за эти несколько недель. Мяч был брошен, и он задел битой краешек мяча, отправляя его за судью.

– Фол Бал, – закричал судья.

– Все отлично Сет. Ты задел его! – кричал Эммет с первой базы. Потом я услышала, как ребята на скамейки начали приветствовать и поздравлять моего сына. Я точно слышала, как Эдвард поддержал Сета перед следующим броском, и этот раз мяч отлично попал прямо на биту. Я не смогла сдержаться, встав, я закричала со всеми, когда он пробежал через первую базу. Отправляя домой не только Тони, но еще и Джеймса.

До конца игры больше не было таких захватывающих моментов, как Сет, выигрывающий подачу. Мой ребёнок сидел на скамейке и буквально сиял, даже, несмотря на то, что при подаче он и не добился нужного эффекта для питчера, но он спас игру, и этого достаточно.

Я не могла не сравнивать, поведение Эдвард и других тренеров с детьми. Вначале я подумала, что всеобщая любовь к Эдварду обусловлена отрывом от команды противников, но позже я поняла, дети просто в восторге от него, и они хотели сделать все, что бы он гордился ими.

Они победили. После игры Эдвард и Эммет собрали всех ребят вместе, чтобы раздать призы. Подойдя ближе, я могла слышать все, что они говорили, не мешая при этом.

– Сегодня вы все показали хорошую игру, – начал Эдвард, и мальчики закивали, соглашаясь с ним. – У нас было несколько очень хороших атак и Джеймс, и Тони сделали очень много для победы при подаче.

– Теперь после каждой игры, мы будем выбирать самого ценного игрока, и награждать его мячом, – перебил Эммет, держа в руках бейсбольный мяч. – Думаю, будет справедливо, если первый мяч в сезоне получит новичок команды. Сегодня он первый раз вышел на поле, он раньше никогда не играл в бейсбол, – Эммет посмотрел на каждого отдельного парня, прежде чем продолжить.

– Он вступил в игру, когда мы теряли очки, но своим двойным ударом, он отправил домой двоих игроков, – я заулыбалась, смотря на Сета, который понял, что говорят про него. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, а на губах играла легкая улыбка.

– Сет! Хорошая работа, – сказал Эммет, бросая мяч моему сыну. Его лицо озарила широкая улыбка. Команда разошлась, и Сет побежал ко мне, держа в руках ценный приз.

– Мама, посмотри! Я получил мяч, как самый ценный игрок! – и тут я почувствовала теплое дыхание Эдварда на своей шее, поскольку он протянул свои руки, чтобы обнять меня за талию, и положил подбородок на моё плечо.

– Он заслужил, – сказал Эдвард, и я почувствовала его улыбку. Поцеловав меня в щеку, он отстранился.

– Завтра днем я должен быть на работе, поэтому тренировка подачи отменяется, но Элис сказала, что приглядит за детьми, пока ты не вернешься с работы, – я улыбнулась, взяв его ладонь и слегка раскачивая наши руки.

– Ты, правда, очень занят вечером? – спросила я, надеясь, что мы могли бы провести еще немного времени вместе.

– К сожалению, да. Сегодня мне нужно на работу, и за исключением завтрашнего дня на этой неделе я работаю в две смены, – в его глазах читалось явное сожаление.

– Все в порядке, – прошептала я не без разочарования.

– Тренер Каллен? Можно вас на пару слов? – повернувшись на голос, я увидела блондинистую Барби из класса Сета. В первый день именно она рассказывала мне про Эдварда. Она невинно улыбнулась мне, и я почувствовала, что напряглась. Её комментарии по поводу Эдварда тут же всплыли в моей голове, и теперь я терзалась непреодолимым желанием вцепиться ей в волосы. Переведя взгляд на Эдварда, я заметила, что он нахмурился, в его глазах читалось явное раздражение, ну, что ж, мне стало немного легче.

– Да, миссис Кроули. Подождите минуточку, пожалуйста.

– Эдвард, я ведь уже говорила тебе, зови меня, пожалуйста, Лорен, – он кивнул и повернулся ко мне.

– Прости. Я позвоню позже, – сказал он, улыбаясь, а я, возвращая улыбку, схватила его за футболку и притянула ближе, тем самым, показывая, что он принадлежит мне. Эдвард улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать меня. Поцелуй вышел долгим, не таким страстным, как обычно, но он как бы сообщал всем, что мы вместе. Отстранившись, Эдвард улыбнулся и еще раз невинно поцеловал меня в губы, прежде чем повернутся к Лорен. Она насмешливо посмотрела на меня, а затем лучезарно улыбнулась Эдварду, беря его под локоть и начиная оживленно болтать об игре.

– Сет, пойдем, – прокричала я, направляясь к автомобилю. Уже дома я стала расспрашивать Сета, как прошел его день.

– Тренер приказал мне и Тони принести извинения родителям Джеймса, – сказал он, выпячивая нижнюю губу. Я посмотрела на сына, он недовольно скрестил руки на груди.

– И как все прошло? – спросила я, благодарная, что Эдвард позаботился об этой ситуации. Я не знаю, могла бы я так спокойно всё разрулить.

– Она просто сумасшедшая женщина. Говорила со мной так, будто я малолетний преступник. С Тони она не была так груба, злилась только на меня. _«Уверена, что не была», _– язвительно подумала я. – «_Как она иначе сможет трахнуть тренера, если будет вести себя по–свински с его сыном». _Я тяжело вздохнула.

– В следующий раз подумаешь дважды, чем проделывать такие шутки с людьми, – сказала я, не желая говорить о Джессики с Сетом, а то вдруг я невольно наведу его на мысль, что не плохо бы проделать нечто подобное ещё разок.

Весь следующий день, я никак не могла сосредоточиться на работе. Все мысли были об Эдварде, и тогда я поняла, что не сделала свои основные рабочие обязанности. Только когда Анжела указала мне на мои промахи, я поняла, что сейчас мне нужно выбросить эти мысли из головы.

– Что с тобой, Белла? – спросила, подбоченившись, но на её губах играла улыбка. – Ты отвлечена, это видно по твоим записям, – она вручила мне отчеты, которые я заполняла ранее, и я тут же обнаружила допущенные мной ошибки. Покачав головой, я положила бумаги на рабочий стол.

– Анжела, мне очень жаль. За последнее время со мной много что произошло, – сказала я, извиняющимся голосом. – Через час, я принесу тебе их назад, – она махнула рукой.

– Да, ничего страшно, мне просто интересно. Что у тебя произошло? – посмотрев на неё, я увидела беспокойство. Я улыбнулась и покачала головой. Что мне ей сказать? Что я каждую секунду мечтаю об одном человеке с бронзовыми волосами и зелеными глазами?

– Нет, все в порядке. Я просто… немного отвлечена в последнее время, – я почувствовала, как румянец окрасил мои щеки. Конечно, это не прошло незамеченным.

– Это имеет какое–нибудь отношение к брату Элис, не так ли? – спросила она, отчего я покраснела ещё гуще. Улыбнувшись, я пожала плечами.

– Вероятно, – призналась я. Её улыбка увеличивалась, и Анжела выдвинула стул.

– Элис как–то упомянула, что ты ходила на свидание с её братом. Я видела его один раз, должна признать, он очень красивый, – я кивнула.

–Да, он такой, – со вздохом произнесла я, смотря на неё, после чего мы обе засмеялись.

– Когда–нибудь, я тоже надеюсь встретить такого человека, который заставит меня забыть моё имя, как он делает это с тобой, – засмеявшись, она встала и посмотрела на часы.

– Ты уже покормила белую акулу? – Я посмотрела на часы и мысленно прокляла себя.

– Дерьмо. Нет. Я сейчас же займусь этим, – встав, я направилась к резервуару.

– Только прошу, больше не отвлекайся, иначе ты можешь оступиться. А Элис сейчас настолько счастлива за брата, так что мне не хочется быть той, кто сообщит ей, что тебя съела акула, – смеясь, сказала она. Я закатила глаза и направилась к двери.

Поднявшись на верхнюю ступень резервуара, я приготовила лосось и макрель. Возникла аналогия, будто я кормлю золотых рыбок; это заставило меня рассмеяться. Расправившись с лососем, я положила нож на край стола. Но, повернувшись, что бы положить все это добро в ведро, я вдруг потеряла равновесие и начала скользить. Схватившись за стол, я почувствовала, как нож вошел глубоко в ладонь. Шмякнувшись на пол, я прижала руку к груди. Я лежала и чувствовала, как намокает ладонь. Мне не надо было смотреть, чтобы понять, что это. От вида крови мне станет только хуже. Медленно сев, я пошевелилась, проверяя, не повредила ли я себе чего–нибудь. Наверняка тело будет болеть, но это завтра, а сейчас рука была главной проблемой.

Я стянула с себя рубашку, радуясь тому, что надела под неё футболку, и обернула руку тканью, стараясь не глядеть на повреждение. Если бы я потеряла сознание, то, возможно, умерла бы от потери крови, прежде чем кто–нибудь нашел меня. Поднявшись, я сразу почувствовала легкое головокружение. Сохраняя равновесия, я направилась к двери и быстро спустилась в офис Анжелы. Обернувшись, она посмотрела на меня, спокойное выражение лица моментально сменилось шоком.

– О, Боже мой! Что произошло? – спросила она, быстро подходя ко мне.

– Я порезала руку, – без эмоций произнесла я, пока она быстро разматывала рубашку на моей руке. Увидев повреждения, Анжела ахнула и снова вернула ткань на место, затем, подбежав к телефону, набрала номер.

– Элис, возьми автомобиль и жди нас на выходе. Беллу срочно нужно отвести в больницу. Она очень серьезно порезала руку, – поняв, что обо мне позаботятся, я тут же обмякла. Но, увидев просачивающуюся сквозь ткань рубашки кровь, я снова почувствовала головокружение. Прогоняя тошноту, я глубоко задышала через рот.

– Белла, с тобой все в порядке? – прошептала Анжела. – Как думаешь, ты сможешь сама подняться по лестнице?

– Да, пойдем. Я не знаю, как долго еще могу продержаться, прежде чем потеряю сознание, – она быстренько потянула меня из кабинета, на всякий случай, обхватив за талию; вдруг я упаду. Анжела открыла дверь; возле служебного входа на своем ярко желтом порше нас уже ждала Элис.

–Что произошло? – спросила Элис, лихорадочно открывая пассажирскую дверь. Они обе посадили меня в автомобиль, у меня бы это сейчас заняло больше времени, садись я самостоятельно.

– Я уже позвонила Эдварду. Он будет жать нас у входа в приёмный покой, – она обеспокоено посмотрела на меня. Я кивнула, откидывая голову на сиденье, стараясь не думать о том, что кровь пропитала рубашку.

Мы подъехали к госпиталю, Элис подрулила прямо к распахнутым дверям, где стоял Эдвард. Автомобиль ещё до конца не остановился, а Эдвард уже открывал дверь, беря меня на руки. Я все еще чувствовала головокружение, поэтому не стала с ним спорить, а просто прижалась к его груди, пока он быстрым шагом возвращался ко входу в больницу.

Осторожно положив меня на кушетку, он размотал рубашку. Я с силой зажмурилась, Эдвард же в это время, как настоящий профессионал, коим он и являлся, осматривал мою руку, задавая вопросы и стараясь определить степень повреждения. Элис села на стул в углу, я посмотрела на неё и ободряюще улыбнулась, давая тем самым понять, что со мной все хорошо. Когда Эдвард, наконец, очистил рану от крови, и осмотрел её, он вздохнул.

– Нужно будет наложить швы и сделать прививку от столбняка, – ласково сказал он, внимательно смотря на мою руку. – Я не думаю, что есть повреждение каких–нибудь нервных окончаний. Но, похоже, Сету несколько дней придется мыть посуду самому, – он улыбнулся, а я закатила глаза.

– Ага, ну, посмотрим, – пошутила я в ответ.

– Я пойду, мне нужно забрать детей из школы. Эдвард ты сможешь отвезти Беллу домой? – спросила Элис, хватая сумочку и направляясь к выходу.

– Да, моя смена почти закончилась, сегодня все спокойно, так что можно уйти пораньше, – она кивнула, а затем вышла. Эдвард взял мою онемевшую руку, и принялся за работу, чистя ранку и сшивая её края.

– Ты знаешь… – моя любимая изогнутая улыбка появилась на его лице, я улыбнулась, прежде чем он заговорил, – если ты так хотела увидеть меня сегодня, все что тебе необходимо было сделать, это позвонить, незачем было прибегать к таким крайним мерам, – он посмотрел на меня, и в его глазах заплясали искорки. Я усмехнулась.

– Итак, значит ли это, что сегодня вечером ты свободен? – кокетливым тоном, спросила я, поглядывая на него из–под ресниц. Он спокойно посмотрел на меня, и на мгновенье запаниковала, возможно, я слишком спешу, но тут он широко улыбнулся.

– Я не позволю твоей невезучести испортить мои планы на этот вечер, – подразнил он меня, и я почувствовала, как от этих слов сердце застучало с удвоенной силой. Он работал споро, и прежде чем, я успела опомниться, Эдвард уже закончил с моей рукой.

– Позже надо будет наложить еще восемь швов, и рука будет как новенькая, – сказал он, держа мою ладонь так, что бы я смогла осмотреть швы. Увидев темную нитку, торчащую из моей руки, я моментально почувствовала тошноту и снова перевела взгляд на Эдварда.

– Ты разве не наложишь повязку, поверх швов? – спросила я, не желая больше смотреть на руку. Он легко рассмеялся.

– Обязательно. Просто я хотел, что бы ты оценила мое прекрасное рукоделие, – сказал он с улыбкой, нежно взяв меня за руку, прежде чем тщательно забинтовать её.

– Итак, что же ты сделала, что бы так сильно порезаться? – спросил он, отворачиваясь и беря с подноса шприц для прививки от столбняка. Я проглотила комок в горле, оценив размер иглы, а затем быстро отвела взгляд.

– Я собиралась покормить акулу, когда поскользнулась и упала, – спокойно ответила я, в то время как он затянул жгут на моей руке.

– Мне любопытно… как и чем ты кормишь акулу? – я посмотрела на него, желая поделиться с ним новой информацией, которую мы получили в процессе изучения акулы.

– Она кормиться лососем, макрелью и сардинами. Всегда придирчива к еде, поэтому приходится пополнять её рацион различными витаминами, – сказала я, совершенно позабыв, что он собирается пронзить мою кожу огромной иглой.

Это на самом деле очень интересно, по сравнению с другими акулами, живущими в океане; им можно дать шашлык кебаб, и они будут аккуратно поедать его, но не с ней. Она получает приблизительно два фута корма, а затем нападает на него, словно это добыча, – я вздохнула, и уже хотела было продолжить, как почувствовала нежное прикосновение к своей руке. Не желая видеть иглу, я смотрела на Эдварда. Его зелёные глаза были переполнены состраданием, а затем он вновь вернулся к моей руке и своему занятию, полностью сосредоточившись на проделываемых манипуляциях.

– Это звучит так, словно акула представляет реальную угрозу для человека, занимающегося её кормлением, – прокомментировал он, вытаскивая иглу и протирая ваткой место укола. Я облегченно выдохнула – наконец–то все закончилось

– Мы должны создать для неё специальную среду обитания, чтобы она не разбушевалась, всё продумано для обеспечения её и нашей безопасности, – сказала я, слегка пожимая плечами.

– Она не кусает своих _соседей?_ – спросил Эдвард с изогнутой улыбкой.

– К счастью, нет. Морские черепахи не обращают на неё никакого внимание, но вот другие животные немного нервничают, – я почувствовала прилив гордости за свою работу, ещё больше я была в восторге от интереса Эдварда к моей работе.

Он встал и взял мою забинтованную руку, открывая ладонь и поднося её к губам, чтобы нежно поцеловать забинтованную ранку.

– Пожалуйста, будь осторожней, – нежно прошептал он, подвигаясь ближе. Мой разум полностью отключился, все, что я видела перед собой – Эдварда в белом докторском халате, штанах цвета хаки, и в голубой оксфордской рубашке, и желание в его глазах. Интересно, согласится ли он поиграть со мной в доктора, как–нибудь… попозже. Моя фантазия разыгралась не на шутку, когда его губы встретились с моими. Его губы двигались так уверенно и настойчиво, что я не выдержала, хрипло застонав, когда он проник языком в мой рот.

– Кхе–кхе, – Эдвард быстро отстранился и повернулся к прервавшему нас человеку. Я почувствовала, как мои щеки загорелись, слава Богу, мои игривые мысли не отражаются на моём лице.

– Ну, Секси Доктор. Кажется, ты наконец–то решил соответствовать своему прозвищу, – сказала тучная старшая медсестра с проседью в волосах, стоящая возле двери. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, замечая, как розовеют его щеки, словно он был пойманным с поличным мальчишкой, таскающим печенье. Когда стало ясно, что Эдвард никак не собирается комментировать слова медсестры, она повернулась ко мне и ласково улыбнулась.

– Привет, дорогая, я Шавна, – сказала она, посматривая на Эдварда. – Я старшая медсестра в педиатрии, но когда дело доходит до Доктора Секси, то к моим обязанностям прибавляется работа в качестве мухобойки, – сказала она, указывания маленьким толстым пальчиком на Эдварда.

– Белла, – представилась я, помахав перевязанной рукой. – Что ты подразумеваешь под работой мухобойки? – уточнила я.

– Я отваживаю всех чрезмерно кокетливых медсестер, а иногда даже и пациенток подальше от нашего доктора мечты, – сказала она, смеясь и шутливо клянясь Эдварду. Я посмотрела на него, но Эдвард отвернулся, занимаясь инструментами на подносе; по–моему, он покраснел ещё гуще прежнего.

– Что тебе нужно, Шавна? – пробормотал Эдвард, я усмехнулся, чувствуя его явный дискомфорт.

– Мне нужна твоя подпись на карте, – просто сказала Шавна.

– И это не могло подождать? – недовольно спросил Эдвард.

–Нет. Ну, и еще мне было любопытно, что случилось, что ты как угорелый вылетел из педиатрии, но теперь я всё вижу, – подмигивая мне, с улыбкой добавила Шавна. Эдвард взял карту из её рук и, быстро просмотрев, подписал и вернул обратно.

– Приятно было познакомиться, Белла, – сказала она, улыбаясь Эдварду, смущённо ерошившему свои спутанные волосы. Он повернулся ко мне; моя улыбка стала шире, когда я вспомнила, как Шавна называла его.

– Значит, Доктор Секси, да? – он закатил глаза и протянул мне руку.

– Пойдем, нам нужно зайти в аптеку, чтобы купить обезболивающее для тебя, и я не позволю тебе водить, пока не сниму швы, – я только хотела поспорить с ним, но он тут же привёл мне пару весомых доводов.

– Порез на ладони. Взявшись за руль, ты сожмешь руку, и швы разойдутся. – _Убийственный__ аргумента._

Обналичив рецепт, он вручил мне две таблетки и бутылку с водой, а затем повёз меня домой… к себе. Я терпеливо ждала, пока он обойдет машину, откроет дверь и протянет мне руку, помогая выйти. Но он неожиданно обхватил меня за талию.

– Ты легкая, – сказал он, улыбаясь, а затем понес меня на руках. От резких движений у меня закружилась голова. – Вероятно, тебе нужно было выпить только одну таблетку, – его смех звучал в моих ушах, я почувствовала, как Вселенная вращается вокруг меня, будто я солнце. Уткнувшись лицом его шею, я надеялась, что содержимое мое желудка не выйдет наружу.

Эдвард поцеловал меня в макушку, прежде чем осторожно положить на диван. Я не отпускала рук с его шеи, поэтому ему пришлось встать на колени около меня; он успокаивающе ласково гладил рукой мои волосы.

– Мне очень жаль, любимая. Я должен был спросить, есть ли у тебя побочная реакция на обезболивающее, – я кивнула, утыкаясь головой ему в грудь; он нежно расцепил мои руки.

– Прости меня. Просто сон внезапно накатился, – прошептала я.

– Все нормально. Отдохни немного, я пока найду Элис, скажу, что мы приехали, а потом посмотрим, что я смогу приготовить на ужин, – я кивнула, уже ничего не понимая. Чуть позже я ощутила, как меня куда–то несут. Было уже совсем темно, дом казался погружённым во мрак. Я пыталась припомнить, что случилось, но прошлое казалось окутано туманом.

– Эдвард? – прошептала я сухим голосом.

– Шшш, спи, – я кожей ощутила вибрацию его хриплого голоса. Я почувствовала мягкость дорогих шелковых простыней, и как с меня стянули одежду, а потом я снова провалилась в сон.

От автора: Многие спрашивают меня про возраст героев, не вот:

**Edward 33, Bella 31, Elizabeth 9, Anthony 7, Seth 7, Alice 31, Jasper 35, Emmett 35, Rose 33**


	15. Вмешательства и приступы паники

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally****/**

**Chapter 15**** / ****Глава**** 15**

**Interruptions**** & ****Panic****Attacks****/Вмешательства и приступы паники**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

– Ммммм… Доктор Кален, – услышал я возле уха нежное мурлыканье, вырвавшее меня из глубокого сна. Открыв глаза, я посмотрел вниз и увидел волосы цвета красного дерева, разметавшиеся по моей руке. Белла, свернувшись, лежала под моим боком и крепко спала, пристроив голову на моём плече, а её маленькая ручка лежала на моей груди. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Беллу, я переместил её на подушку, заодно посмотрев на стоявшие на тумбочке часы.

Было еще довольно рано, но я слышал звук шагов в доме; Элис уже проснулась и готовила завтрак для детей. Я подумал, что надо бы встать и помочь ей. Однако в моих объятьях находилась Белла, а мне самому было так хорошо и уютно, что я не смог уговорить себя подняться. Я убрал несколько локонов, упавших ей на лоб, что бы лучше рассмотреть её лицо. Такт, нежность и сострадание – всё это было в её характере. Не думаю, что прежде встречал человека похожего на Беллу. Того, как она разговаривала с Лиз за завтраком пару дней тому назад, было достаточно, чтобы я, наконец, понял, – она хорошо впишется в нашу семью. Она никогда ничем не обидит моих детей. Они – всё для меня; нельзя не заметить, как Белла и Сет подходят нашей семье.

– Непослушный, – Белла выдохнула мне в ухо. Я улыбнулся, гадая, что ей снится. Короткий стон сорвался с её приоткрытых губ, и я подумал, что ей стало легче. Скорей всего, после пробуждения её рука будет болеть – она лежала на ней почти всю ночь.

– Я не падала. Пол сам приблизился и ударил меня, – прошептала Белла, прижимаясь ко мне, заставляя тихо посмеиваться над её глупостями. Вспомнив её реакцию на лекарства, я не смог сдержать улыбки.

Белла заснула, не продержавшись и пятнадцати минут. Она проспала обед, бой резинкам между Сетом и Энтони, урок игры на фортепьяно. Я думал постелить ей на диване, но кожа не самая удобная поверхность для спанья. Элис пристала ко мне, уговаривая отнести Беллу ко мне в спальню, но я не хотел принимать такое решение без участия Беллы. Наши препирательства длились до тех пор, пока Элис не пригрозила, что отнесет её в свою комнату, так что я сдался и унес Беллу к себе.

Я осторожно уложил Беллу в постель, Элис тут же стянула с подруги туфли. Когда Элис принялась расстегивать одежду Беллы, я отвернулся, пытаясь придумать какой–нибудь благовидный предлог, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Не то чтобы я не хотел остаться – очень даже хотел. Просто не желал, чтобы Белла подумала, что я воспользовался ситуацией. Переодев Беллу в пижаму, Элис ушла, и я, успокоившись, что опасность миновала, вернулся к Белле.

Сама идея оказаться с ней в одной кровати взволновала меня. Сев на край постели, я принялся спорить сам с собой на предмет, как к этому отнесется Белла. Немало вещей стоило принять во внимание. Дети? Что они подумают? Что подумает Белла? Мой спор разрешила Элис – просунув голову в открытую дверь, сестра посоветовала мне успокоиться, оставить все свои вопросы на потом и просто лечь спать. Она слишком хорошо знала меня. Я доверял Элис больше, чем себе, поэтому, послушавшись её совета, скользнул в постель рядом с Беллой, стараясь не разбудить её. Впрочем, я сомневался, что она проснется; меньшее, что могло её разбудить – землетрясение в восемь баллов.

– Стремена и стетоскопы, – пробормотала Белла. Ей снятся странные сны.

Я почувствовал, как она начинает пробуждаться, и, наклонив голову, ожидал момента, когда смогу заглянуть в светящиеся теплом, карие глаза. Её пальцы на моей груди зашевелились, а затем скользнули вниз по животу, замерев чуть выше пупка. Я нежно погладил её плечи, надеясь, что она начнет просыпаться.

Она засмеялась, а её ладонь скользнула еще ниже. Я затаил дыхание, когда её рука остановилась у края моих пижамных штанов. Выдохнув, я посмотрел на её лицо; глаза закрыты, на губах играла еле–заметная улыбка. Белла удивила меня, когда её рука снова скользнула вниз и принялась гладить меня вверх вниз по всей длине. Неспособный сдерживаться я слишком громко застонал, и её глаза открылись. Её пальцы сжались, и я почувствовал, как, благодаря её прикосновениям, член стал увеличиваться.

Белла выдохнула и немножко переместилась – теперь её подбородок лежал у меня на груди – затем посмотрела на меня.

– Доброе утро, – прошептал я, надеясь, что она хорошо воспримет тот факт, что мы лежали в одной кровати, а так же то, где в данный момент находилась её рука. Улыбнувшись, она потянулась ко мне, пока наши губы не встретились в нежном поцелуе. Я запустил руку в её волосы, углубляя поцелуй, проводя языком по нижней губе. Она чуть приоткрыла рот, чтобы со всей яростью напасть на мои губы. Эта обжигающая страсть на мгновенье ошеломила меня. Но, придя в себя, я обнял Беллу крепче, чувствуя, как дрожит её тело, пока я с не меньшей страстью отвечал на поцелуй.

В какой–то момент я подумал, что нам пора остановиться, пока мы не зашли слишком далеко, но её рука внезапно ухватила ткань моих штанов. Я застонал, чувствуя, как материя трётся о мою уже достаточно сильную эрекцию. Белла раскрыла ладонь, отпуская ткань, отрываясь от моих губ, и, наблюдая за моей реакцией, провела ладошкой вниз, прямо по моему возбужденному члену. Теперь–то она уже точно проснулась.

Задыхаясь от ощущений, я прикрыл на миг глаза, прежде чем посмотреть в её красивые очи. Что–то среднее между тоской и ожиданием отражалось на её лице, пока она двигала рукой по всей длине, лаская мою твердую плоть через тонкий материал. Я поддался вперед, поощряя её продолжать. Улыбка заиграла на её губах. Не выпуская руки из её волос, я притянул Беллу ближе для поцелуя.

Наши уста жадно пожирали друг друга, свободной рукой, я провёл вниз по её телу, задевая грудь и останавливаясь на бедрах. Я перекатил нас; губы двигались синхронно, наши языки сталкивались снова и снова. Её рука потянулась к кромке моих штанов, и пальчик скользнул под резинку. Когда я не остановил Беллу, она начала медленно спускать мои штаны и боксеры по бедрам. Когда мой твёрдый член освободился от одежды, я громко застонал, не отрываясь от её губ, забыв обо всём, даже о том, что хотел остановиться. Она тянула одежду вниз до тех пор, пока ей не пришлось прервать поцелуй, чтобы закончить, но я сам стащил штаны и бросил их вместе с боксерами куда–то в изножье кровати. Ладонь Беллы медленно заскользила по моей ноге и, добравшись до бедра, остановилась совсем рядом с моим естеством.

Я прервал поцелуй и посмотрел на Беллу. Благодаря моим рукам, её волосы пребывали в жутком беспорядке, губы распухли, щеки раскраснелись. Как же она хороша! Я разжал пальцы и отпустил её руку, Белла непонимающе посмотрела на меня. Но я просто умирал от желания прикоснуться к её шелковистым бедрам, так что, достигнув пальцами кромки её штанов, я взглядом попросил разрешения продолжать. Она ответила, приподняв бедра, позволяя мне медленно спустить штаны по ногам, её нижнее белье проделало тот же путь, что и моё минуту назад. Она бросила свою одежду на край постели к моему белью, а затем одобряюще сжала мои ягодицы. Рукой я провел вверх по её бедру, чувствуя, как она крепче сжимает мою ягодицу, пока я медленно приближался к её горячему центру.

Наклонившись, я нежно поцеловал Беллу, и в тот же самый момент мои пальцы накрыли её влажный центр. Она выгнула спину, прижимаясь ближе, заставляя меня прижаться и застонать в её тело. Тело, которое я так жаждал. Продолжая покрывать губы Беллы поцелуями, я скользнул пальцами между её теплых влажных складок.

Мои губы переместились на её шею, отставляя короткие поцелуи вдоль линии подбородка и там, где под тонкой кожей бился пульс. Стоны удовольствия срывались с её губ, и я не мог сдержать улыбки, физически ощущая то наслаждение, которое дарил ей. Я не чувствовал движениё её руки, пока горячие пальчики Беллы не обернулись вокруг моего возбужденного пениса.

– Дерьмо, – прошептал я, пряча голову в изгибе её шеи. Она посмеялась, продолжая двигать рукой, опускаясь к основанию члена, а затем медленно поднимаясь к головке. Мне было так хорошо, что я забыл обо всем на свете, пока не почувствовал, как её бедра потерлись о мою руку, напоминая, чем я собирался заняться. Сосредоточившись на том, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие, я пытался заглушить чувства, что Белла вызывала во мне. Пройдясь пальцами между складок, я достиг её центра. Палец скользнул во влажное тепло, и Белла застонала. Медленно выйдя из неё, я покружил пальцами вокруг входа и снова погрузился в неё. Её бедра прижались к моей руке.

Я водил ладонью по её клитору, пока пальцы входили и выходили из неё. Наше дыхание становилось громче, чем ближе она была к разрядке, тем тяжелее мне было игнорировать её руку, двигающуюся вверх–вниз по всей длине. Я почувствовал, как сжались стенки её киски вокруг моего пальца, и поднял голову, желая видеть её лицо, когда она достигнет разрядки.

Её глаза светились, она пристально смотрели на меня, а я продолжал двигать пальцами, подводя её к краю. Она сильнее сжала меня, её взгляд остекленел, и мягкий стон сорвался с губ. Страстно поцеловав её, я поймал этот эротический звук ртом, чувствуя волны удовольствия, пробегавшие по телу Беллы. Мои пальцы все еще оставались в ней, пока не утихла последняя дрожь, а затем я медленно вытащил их. Просунув руку под её футболку, я прошелся по животу, а затем поднялся к груди, изучая изгибы этого прекрасного тела.

Белла продолжала своё дело, нежно поглаживая меня, а затем увеличила темп, поскольку я начал двигать бедрами, поймав её ритм, зарыв лицо в изгиб её шеи, протяжно вздыхая, рукой сминая грудь.

Внезапно она остановилась и, взвизгнув, оттолкнула меня. От этих движений я подскочил, и как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить Энтони, запрыгивающего на середину кровати, прямиком между мной и Беллой; Сет внимательно следил за ним.

– Что за черт! – прокричал я, в то время как Энтони растянулся на постели.

– Вставай, пап! Тетя Элли приготовила блинчики, – сообщил Энтони, робко улыбаясь, наверное, не до конца понимая, с чего это вдруг я накричал на него. Я улыбнулся, стараясь успокоиться, но тут мой сын схватился за одеяло и потянул его вниз. Мои руки сжали края одеяла, не особо хотелось объяснять ему, почему мы с Беллой вдруг оказались без штанов.

– Идите! – командным голосом произнес я. – Белла и я будем через минуту.

– Но, папа, они ведь остынут, – сказал Тони, продолжая тянуть одеяло на себя.

– Иди, Энтони! – прикрикнул я, тут же сожалея об этом, но, понимая, что это – единственный способ удалить их из комнаты. Энтони медленно сполз на пол и вместе с Сетом направился к двери.

– Обычно мой папа не такой ворчливый по утрам, – я услышал, как Энтони шепчет Сету, открывая дверь

– Это, наверное, из–за моей мамы, она постоянно ворчит, – сказал Сет, пожимая плечами, и я тихо усмехнулся, когда они закрыли дверь.

Я посмотрел на Беллу – она лежала на спине, уставившись в потолок. Повернувшись к ней, я обнял её за талию и притянул к своим бедрам, пока она не оказалась передо мной.

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил я, наблюдая, как она заливается румянцем.

– Мне хорошо, – с легкой улыбкой сказала она. Нежно поцеловав её губы, я почувствовал, как её рука опустилась к моему ещё сильно возбужденному бойцу. Перехватив её запястье, я остановил Беллу.

– Позже, любимая! – прошептал я, почти не отрываясь от её губ. – Пойдем, позавтракаем. Я спущусь, как только приму душ, – она, было, запротестовала, но я, быстро поцеловав её, вылез из постели. Стянув футболку и бросив её в корзину для белья, я услышал вздох. Посмотрев через плечо, я заметил, как подобно двум блюдцам распахнулись её глаза – она смотрела на мою задницу. Я усмехнулся, стоило нашим взглядам пересечься.

– Великолепная задница, – выгнув бровь, сказала она, я подмигнул в ответ и вышел, закрывая за собой дверь. Включив воду в душе, я стоял под теплой водой и размышлял о том, что произошло сегодня утром между нами в кровати. Белла выглядела так изумительно, когда оргазм накрыл её. Я почувствовал, как мои руки по собственной воле начали скользить вдоль эрекции. Долгое время у меня не было никакой потребности искать сексуальной разрядки. Я вздохнул, сильнее сжимая член и слегка поглаживая его. _Почему я остановил Беллу? Я бы столько смог с ней сделать…_

Я вообразил её обнаженной, подо мной, с тем же самым взглядом, который был у неё несколько минут назад. Мои движения ускорились, неприятное чувство отторжения к тому, чем я сейчас занимаюсь, кольнуло меня. Я откинул голову, представляя, как двигаюсь в Белле. Еще несколько быстрых движений, и я ощутил, как кончаю. Приглушенно застонав, я прислонился к стенке душа, вздрагивая от полученного оргазма.

Наспех вымывшись, я обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер. В спальне было пусто; я прошел к комоду, доставая и одевая чистые боксеры. Повернувшись к шкафу, я заметил, что Белла, прежде чем спустится вниз заправила кровать. Я недовольно выдохнул, думая, что эти действия могли навредить её руке. Пробежавшись пальцами по влажным волосам, я достал из шкафа штаны цвета хаки и зеленую рубашку. Одевшись, спустился вниз по лестнице, слыша, как смеется Белла над чем–то сказанным Элис.

Я спокойно вошел на кухню, чувствуя взгляд Беллы на себе. Улыбнувшись, подошёл к столу и налил чашку кофе.

– Папа? – осторожно спросил Тони.

– Да, чемпион, – прежде чем сделать глоток кофе, ответил я. Он нервно валял блинчики по тарелке.

– Я сожалею о… – он сделал паузу, и я догадался, что он пытается понять, что конкретно он сделал не так, что я так раскричался на него.

– Тони, ты не сделал ничего такого, за что нужно извиняться.

– Но ты был очень зол, когда я попытался вытащить тебя и Беллу из постели, – сказал он, в замешательстве смотря на меня. Я услышал, как фыркнула Элис, и, грозно посмотрев на сестру, снова перевёл взгляд на сына.

– Белла спала в твоей кровати? – тихо спросила Лиз. Энтони кивнул, затем снова посмотрел на меня, но я не успел никак откомментировать это, чтобы Лиз успокоилась.

– В постели мамы? – снова спросила она, закипая от гнева, и я не знал, как мне теперь сгладить ситуацию. Белла уткнулась в тарелку. Неловкая тишина всё же была лучше гневной вспышки, которую я ожидал. Лиз встала и вышла из кухни, не съев и половины. Я вздохнул и сжал переносицу. Всё, как всегда во время, а я то уже начал думать, что отношения между Лиз и Беллой налаживаются.

Тони, на самом деле не понимая, что случилось с Лиз, повернулся к Белле.

– А вы скоро снова останетесь у нас с ночевкой? – Белла улыбнулась, а Энтони и Сет подпрыгнули на своих стульях, надеясь на положительный ответ

– Я так не думаю, – сказала она, посмотрев на меня.

– На этой неделе я работаю в две смены, так что, наверное, на следующей, – я подмигнул Белле, посматривая на неё поверх чашки с кофе, она застенчиво улыбнулась в ответ. Мальчики разочаровано застонали в унисон, и вернулись к завтраку.

– Я так понимаю, что могу не отвозить детей сегодня в школу, – сказала Элис, протягивая мне тарелку с блинами. – Ты можешь подбросить меня до работы, а вечером я подгоню машину Беллы к дому.

– Мне нужно идти на работу, – быстро вставила Белла. Элис покачала головой.

– Нет, не нужно, – сестра скрестила руки на груди. – Доктор дал тебе больничный, – Белла быстро посмотрела на меня, я улыбнулся и пожал плечами, садясь рядом с ней.

– Кроме того, я уже говорила с Анжелой, и она запретила тебе приезжать на работу, – закончила Элис и ушла, что бы собрать детей. Белла что–то пробормотала, а я улыбнулся. На самом деле, спорить с Элис – дело бесполезное. Она всегда добивается своего. Я быстро доедал блины, пока Белла тихо сидела рядом со мной, время от времени поглаживая меня свой здоровой рукой по голове или по спине.

– Я могу посмотреть, как твоя рука? – спросил я Беллу. Она аккуратно положила свою забинтованную руку на мою открытую ладонь. Осторожно сняв бинты, я осмотрел зашитую рану.

– Выглядит замечательно, но нужно поместить твою руку в целлофан, что бы ты смогла принять душ. Нельзя, чтобы швы промокли, – сказал я, по новой забинтовывая руку. – Болит?

– Немного, но я не хочу больше принимать те таблетки, – я засмеялся и подошел к шкафчику с лекарствами и достал две таблетки тайленола.

– Доза как раз под твоей вес, – пошутил я. Она взяла таблетки и стакан с водой из моих рук. Захватив специальный пакет и медицинские ленты, я сел рядом с ней, проводя манипуляции, чтобы уберечь её забинтованную руку от попадания воды.

– Ты уверена, что сможешь принять душ самостоятельно? А то я могу помочь тебе помыть волосы или потереть спинку? – дразнил я, наблюдая, как вспыхивают её щеки и сексуальная улыбка расцветает на губах.

– Или… ты можешь просто пойти со мной, – промурлыкала она. Я почувствовал, как от её предложения дернулся член, и теперь я пытался внушить себе, что не должен перебрасывать её через плечо и тащить обратно в постель.

– Мне нужна твоя машина, – вклинилась в мои мысли вернувшаяся на кухню Элис. Я вытащил ключи из кармана и бросил ей. – Я вернусь через двадцать минут, и мы должны ехать, иначе я опоздаю на встречу с одной из моих невест. Одежда для Беллы в ванной, – я кивнул, снимая Беллу со стула. Мы быстро поднялись по лестнице в ванную комнату моей спальни. Я захватил полотенце из шкафа и настроил напор воды в душе.

– Если что–то нужно, я в комнате, – пробормотал я, направляясь к выходу.

– Эдвард? – Белла остановила меня, когда моя рука уже коснулась ручки. Я оглянулся.

– Спасибо, – прошептала она, и я кивнул, выходя и закрывая за собой дверь. Я ходил по комнате, пока не услышал, что вода перестала литься, поняв, что её ничего не нужно, я спустился вниз, чтобы забрать свой ноутбук и сумку.

– Итак, чем же вы двое занимались сегодня утром, когда Энтони зашел в комнату? – спросила Элис. Я проигнорировал её, надеясь, что она бросит свои поддзразнивания.

– Хммм, – думала она вслух, – я никогда не слышала, чтобы ты раньше кричал на Тони в своей комнате, Эдвард. Либо ты не хотел, что бы тебя беспокоили, либо ты находил какой–нибудь компромисс, – размышляла она, а я продолжал краснеть и смущаться.

– Прекрати, Элис, – проворчал я, услышав на лестнице шаги Беллы. Сестра улыбнулась, в ответ на мой взгляд «держи язык за зубами». Её улыбка всё росла и росла, в конце концов, я перевёл взгляд на лестницу.

– Готова? – спросил я Беллу, когда та сошла с последний ступеньки. Она кивнула, и я аккуратно взял её за руку, совсем позабыв про Элис с её подколками. Нежно прикоснувшись к её губам, я почувствовал, как расслабляется её тело в моих руках.

– Эй! – Сказала Элис, поддевая меня локтём в бок. – Я уже конкретно опаздываю.

Огромное чувство разочарование настигло меня, когда я высаживал Беллу возле её дома. Она быстро поцеловала меня в щеку, а затем ускользнула к себе. Тяжело вздохнув, я снова сел в автомобиль.

– Эдвард, она мне действительно очень нравится, – искренне заверила меня Элис.

Мы отъехали от дома Беллы.

– Да, – тихо сказал я. – Мне тоже.

По дроге на работу Элис болтала о предстоящей свадьбе и об успехах ресторана Джаспера. Почти половина информации прошла мимо моих ушей, иногда для приличия я вставляя «Мммм» или кивал. Мной полностью завладели воспоминания о Белле в моей кровати.

– Тогда Джаспер надел фиолетовую юбку с соответствующими для неё туфлями и станцевал Макарэна.

– Мммхм, это хорошо.

– Эдвард! – огрызнулась Элис, вынуждая меня повернуться и вопросительно посмотреть на неё. – Ты вообще меня не слушал, не так ли? – Я смущенно посмотрел на неё, а затем покачал головой.

– Прости, Элли, – она обиженно сложила руки на груди, но уже через несколько минут улыбалась ангельской улыбкой. И я сразу понял, что попал.

– Что планируешь делать с Беллой? – невинно поинтересовалась она. Я не понимал, просто так она это спрашивала или у неё был некий план.

– Эм…. Мы собираемся взять детей на фестиваль «Старые добрые времена» в эту субботу, – ответила я, так и не поняв, чего она добивается.

– Нет. Я имею в виду вас двоих?

– Мы еще не говорили об этом, – признался я, поворачивая к Аквариуму.

– Хорошо, мой бестолковый братец. Думаю, ты уже позабыл, что такое – ухаживать за девушкой, – колко произнесла она, а я закатил глаза.

– Элис, давно это было…

– Тебе нужно подумать о свиданиях без детей, – в этом я был с ней солидарен. Мне хотелось провести время только с Беллой, в основном, чтобы понять те чувства, которые она пробуждала во мне.

– На следующих выходных, я возьму всех детей с собой, – сказала Элис, вылезая из машины. – Придумай что–нибудь особенное для своей возлюбленной, – она подмигнула мне и, перебежав дорогу, скрылась в здании Аквариума. Вздохнув, я выехал обратно на Кэйнери Роу, обдумывая слова сестры.

Воспоминания о Белле, лежащей в моей постели, её щека, прижатая к подушке, волосы, струящиеся по спине… всё это пронеслись у меня перед глазами. Потом её губы, её стоны, моя рука скользит по её складкам. Её бедра, поймавшие заданный ритм, пока я доводил Беллу до края.

Но внезапно всё это сменилось другим. Элизабет. Её разочарования, гнев, слезы… трёхлетние истерики... Никогда прежде её слова не ранили меня так сильно. «В постели мамы?». _В постели Тани_. Постель, которую выбрала она. Я почувствовал, как защемило в груди, когда я снова вспомнил о Белле, лежащей в моих руках на моей кровати. _Нет, это не была моя постель, это была постель моя и Тани. Что я натворил?_

Я почувствовал, что предаю каждое воспоминание о мгновениях, проведённой с Таней в этой самой постели. Моя грудь сжималась сильнее, я не мог дышать, в голове одно за другим всплывали воспоминания о нас – сколько раз мы занимались с ней любовью или просто лежали, обнявшись, говорили о будущем наших детей. Я начал задыхаться и остановил машину. Приступ паники накрыл меня с головой. У меня не было никого с тех пор, как умерла Таня, но меня это и не волновало, просто я не нуждался ни в ком.

Мой разум твердил мне, что я смешон. Но чувство вины кричало, что я поступил неправильно меня. Наконец, мне удалось успокоиться, убедить себя, что это не измена, но Белла… почему я никак не могу отпустить жену? Я потянулся к телефону и быстро набрал номер Беллы.

– Ты так быстро соскучился? – шутя, ответила она, снимая трубку сразу после первого гудка. Я чувствовал, как расслабляюсь от звучания её голоса.

– Да, мне просто нужно было услышать твой сладкий голосок, – тихо прошептал я, надеясь, что она не разберёт исчезающей паники в моём тоне.

– Эдвард, с тобой все в порядке? – обеспокоено спросила Белла. Я провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь убрать остатки предательских чувств.

– Эдвард? – снова спросила она, в её голосе слышалось волнение.

– Все хорошо, – прошептал я, опуская голову на руль.

– Ты уверен? Твой голос звучит, не так как обычно.

– Сейчас мне намного лучше, – сказал я, чувствуя, что дыхание выровнялось. – Я хотел узнать, если у тебя какие–нибудь планы на эту субботу.

– Нет, только бейсбол. А что?

– Элис предложила забрать детей, чтобы мы могли провести эти выходные только вдвоем.

– И что ты придумал? – идеи уже начали формироваться в моей голове, так что я заулыбался в трубку.

– Будет сюрприз, – я услышал стон на другом конце провода и рассмеялся. – Думаю, тебе понравится. – Я слышал какое–то бормотание, но не смог разобрать слов.

– Я уверена, что мне понравится, Эдвард, – её тон говорил о внутреннем противоречии, да, я помнил, что она не любила сюрпризов, но всё же поддалась мне. Одержав эту маленькую победу, я рассмеялся, и мы попрощались.

Сидя в машине, я анализировал свои эмоции и переживания и нашёл выход.

Мне просто нужна новая кровать.


	16. Наседка

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. ****I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

_**Chapter 16/**__**Глава**__** 16**_

_**Mama Bear / Наседка**_

_**Белла Свон Блек**_

Неделя пронеслась незаметно. После ночи проведенной у Эдварда, я волновалась, не двигаемся ли мы слишком быстро в наших только что начавшихся отношениях. Тем не менее, мне не о чем было беспокоиться, он звонил каждый день. Его работа в ночную смену не оставляла нам времени, чтобы видеться друг с другом, но он звонил мне так часто, как мог. В основном, между пациентами, на перерывах и во второй половине дня, когда просыпался после долгой смены.

Каждый раз, говоря с ним по телефону, я узнавала что–то новое о его жизни. Так я узнала, что заставило его выбрать эту профессию, которая была наполнена душевными муками и переживаниями. Был вечер четверга, он позвонил мне, и по его голосу я могла с уверенностью сказать, что он был чем–то обеспокоен. Когда я спросила – все ли хорошо, то получила довольно расплывчатый ответ. Я решила, что, возможно, ему сейчас неудобно говорить со мной о том, что его беспокоило, тогда я буду просто терпеливой и не стану на него давить. И вот, когда я уже была готова повесить трубку, он остановил меня, и на одном дыхание рассказал обо всем произошедшем за день.

Он трижды обследовал мальчика, который захлебнулся в океане. Затем он должен был объяснить родителям маленького мальчика, что их сын никогда не выйдет из комы. Он пробыл в океане слишком долго; его реанимировали и подключили к приборам, но мозг отказывался работать. От мальчика, которого они любили, осталась только оболочка. Он был возбужден, пока рассказывал эту историю, и мне хотелось быть в этот момент рядом с ним, обнять и перенять немного той боли, которую он принял на себя. Даже притом, что это была самая ужасная история, из тех, что мне приходилось слышать, маленькая часть меня была рада, что он поделился частичкой себя со мной.

Тренировки по бейсболу шли по расписанию, только сейчас Эммет выполнял функции старшего тренера. Он любил мальчиков и показывал это на тренировках. Эммет не командовал, так же, как и не делал этого Эдвард. Мальчики слушались Эммета, но казалась, в них нет той движущий силы, которую вызывал у них Эдвард. Также я узнала, что рассол, это не только еда. Мальчишки с радостью работали над упражнениями, снова и снова отбивая мячи, а затем застревали между двумя игроками. Эммет не заканчивал тренировку до тех пор, пока у каждого из мальчиков не получится более или менее успешный пробег, будучи в «рассоле».

Мне приходилось уклоняться от приставаний Майка немного чаще, когда Эдварда не было рядом. Я все еще не могла понять, почему этот человек не понимает намеков. Черт, да, я дала ему больше, чем просто намек, но он, видимо, был совсем глупым. Может быть, он действовал по методу: _«Приставай, пока не получишь хоть что–нибудь». _Его жена вела себя не лучше. Каждый раз, видя меня, она отвешивала какой–то нелестный комментарий в мой адрес, обращаясь к тем, кто находился рядом. В основном её сторонницей была миссис Кроули. Меня это не волновало, я знала – они просто завидуют мне и моим отношениям с Эдвардом.

Утро субботы наступило быстрей, чем я ожидала; было немного страшно из–за того, что ждет нас сегодня. Сет примчался на кухню, после того как покормил Бадди и всех своих питомцев. Купив несколько дней назад специальный резервуар для его рептилий, мне показалось, что численность его домашних животных увеличилась вдвое. Я пыталась игнорировать тот факт, что в моем доме находится слизистая змея; пока я её не видела, все было хорошо.

– Мама, ты знаешь какой сегодня день? – взволнованно спросил Сет. _Да, это день, когда я, наконец, увижу Эдварда, после того, как он без вести пропал три дня назад_. Но вместо того, чтобы сказать, что думаю, я покачала головой, интересуясь, что так обрадовало Сета.

– Сегодня фестиваль «Старые добрые деньки», – сказал он с огромной улыбкой, насыпая хлопья в тарелку. – Тони рассказал мне все о параде, и о соревнованиях на полицейских мотоциклах, и о сахарной вате и кукурузе! – последнюю часть о еде, он проговорил с трепетом. Я застонала, даже не представляя, чем мне кормить этого ребенка, когда он подрастет.

– Эдвард говорил, что, вероятно, мы пропустим парад из–за игры, – сказала я, не желая, что бы он расстраивался, когда поймет, что мы так и не увидели его. Сет пожал плечами, а затем зачерпнул ложкой большую порцию хлопьев «Капитан Скрунч». Он собирался мне что–то сказать, но я протянула руку, останавливая его.

– Я люблю тебя, но не хочу видеть твою еду, – предупредила я, и он, закрыв рот, прожевал всё хлопья, что были во рту.

– Ничего страшного, если мы пропустим парад. Тони говорил, что соревнование на мотоциклах это круто. Один из копов стоит на мотоцикле и едет по улице без рук, – с трепетом произнес Сет, кладя себе в рот очередную порцию хлопьев. Меня забавлял его энтузиазм, он – такой типичный мальчик, и если бы не Джейк и вся остальная шайка из Ла–Пуш, то я, возможно, была бы обеспокоена его любовью к опасным вещам.

Я заставила Сета быстрее проглотить третью ложку хлопьев, давая понять, что тренеру не понравится, если он опоздает и просидит всю игру на скамейке. _Так и случилось бы. _Он был готов в кратчайшие сроки и уже толкал меня к двери. Волнение Сета начало выходить из–под контроля, и мне пришлось предложить ему сыграть в игру «кто первый заговорил, тот и проиграл», пока мы не доедем до стадиона. Сработало. Я провела в тишине и спокойствие 5 минут.

– Приехали, – спокойно произнесла я, притворяясь удивленной, когда он победоносно посмотрел на меня. Ну, разве могла я позволить ему проиграть! Если бы я так сделала, то, возможно, он бы не захотел играть в следующий раз, когда тишина и спокойствие будут нужны мне как никогда. Я мысленно улыбнулась своим уловкам.

– Мама, ты первая заговорила, – сказал Сет, улыбаясь еще больше. – А это значит, что я получаю гигантскую сахарную вату, когда мы приедем на фестиваль, – я улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Ты уверен в этом, Штурм? – спросила я, используя его прозвище и зарабатывая еще большую улыбку. Мы вылезли из машины, и я заметила, что мы приехали первыми, после тренеров. Быстро осмотревшись, я нашла Эдварда, он разговаривал с Эмметом за ограждением, в то время как Тони бросал мяч. Сет бегом направился к Тони, а я быстрым шагом к Эдварду.

Эдвард и Эммет склонили головы друг к другу и не заметили, что я подхожу ближе. Не желая их беспокоить, я поднялась на трибуны и стала любоваться внешним видом Эдварда. Он был одет в джинсы, которые свободно висели на бедрах, и в белоснежные кроссовки. Его майка отличалась от маек ребят – черных с оранжевыми буквами. У него она была сливочно–белая с черными и оранжевыми буквами. Кепка была такая же, как и у мальчиков, черная с оранжевыми буквами, а из–под нее виднелись его бронзовые кудри. Я вздохнула, заметив, как его пальцы прошлись по бумагам в руках Эммета.

_Его пальцы._

Небольшая дрожь пробежала по моему телу, когда я вспомнила, какое удовольствие доставили мне эти пальцы несколько дней назад. На мгновение я задумалась, что сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы мечтать, но я ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Моя мечта – просыпаться в его объятиях, я очень часто думала об этом с того утра. Это, наверное, было вызвано теми обезболивающими, которые он дал мне, потому что я никогда не смогу повторить эту мечту. Время от времени, я поражалась, насколько точно я запомнила те ощущения, которые испытала под его пальцами, ласкающими мою плоть. В своем воображение я представляла Эдварда в халате доктора, который играл со мной в ярко–освещенной комнате. Стремена еще никогда не выглядели так привлекательно.

«Ох, Белла», – я покачала головой и покраснела, пытаясь вытащить себя из мира фантазий, который создала, обратно в реальность, которая еще никогда не выглядела так хорошо.

– О чем ты задумалась? – усмехнулся Эдвард, садясь рядом со мной и перекладывая мою руку к себе на колени. – Ты была за миллион миль отсюда, – я улыбнулась, стараясь игнорировать румянец, который появился на щеках.

– Думала об одном докторе, – он иронично посмотрел на меня, а я протянула ему руку. – Мне должны скоро снять швы.

– Через несколько дней я сниму их. Нет никакой необходимости идти в больницу, я сделаю это дома, – он взял мою травмированную руку и поднес к губам. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Чешется, а так все прекрасно, – я не могла не чувствовать как сжимается мое сердце, от того как он заботится обо мне. Он всегда такой внимательный и заботливый, всегда удостоверялся, что б побеспокоились обо всех моих потребностях. Он наклонился и легко поцеловал меня в губы, рукой выводя круги на моей ладони. Отодвинувшись, он посмотрел на меня с изогнутой улыбкой, от которой у меня подкосились коленки.

– Ты на самом деле готова сегодня не быть наседкой? – спросил он, заставляя меня застонать и схватиться за голову.

– Нет, – честно сказала я, на что он фыркнул. Я ткнула его в бок, и он, взяв мой палец, поднес его к губам.

– Сет первый раз будет подавать. Мне нужно, что бы ты подбодрила его, но тренировку оставила мне, – я закатила глаза.

– Как бы я хотела дать своему ребенку любой хороший совет перед подачей, – саркастически заметила я, он наклонился ближе, как будто снова собираясь поцеловать, но остановился в нескольких миллиметрах от моих губ.

– Хорошо. Потому что я не хочу подниматься сюда, чтобы удержать тебя на месте, – он чмокнул меня в губы и очень быстро отстранился, оставляя меня желать большего. Он все еще смеялся, когда шел к Сету. Я выдохнула, наблюдая, как Эдвард работает с Сетом, отрабатывая некоторые подачи.

– Воспользовалась моим советом, не так ли? – приторный голос миссис Кроули прозвенел рядом со мной, и мне пришлось сдержать раздражение.

– Простите? – спросила я, отлично понимая, что она имеет в виду первый день, когда мы встретились, и она начала говорить непристойности о местном горячем докторе.

– Я вижу, ты приручила самого завидного холостяка Кармила. И теперь умираю от желания узнать, как тебе удалость завладеть его вниманием, – сказала она с усмешкой, её глаза пробежались по моему телу, она пыталась понять, что Эдвард смог увидеть во мне. Я слегка пожала плечами.

– Я думаю, ему просто нравятся женщины, которые не являются фальшивкой, – проговорила я, целенаправленно показывая ей, что она фальшивка как внутренне, так и внешне. Она немного обиделась, а потом краем глаза я увидела Джессику. _Ну, почему я? _Хорошо, что сегодня Джессика, а не Майк. Казалась, они не очень часто появляются вместе.

Я проигнорировала этих двух примадонн, сидящих рядом со мной, и сосредоточила свое внимание на мальчиках на поле. Будет ли сегодня Элис? Она спасла бы меня от необходимости слушать этот однообразный безмозглый дуэт.

Как только судья объявил о начале игры, я заметила две маленькие фигурки – Элис и Элизабет, покидающих автомобильную стоянку и направляющихся к трибунам. Я опять сосредоточилась на сыне, который стоял в центре поля на базе. Он был сосредоточен, подавая Тони мяч, который сфокусировался на том, чтобы верно отбить его. Каждый раз, когда он совершал броски, я слышала взволнованные поощрения Энтони. Кажется, я полюбила этого мальчика еще больше, он был таким замечательным ребенком.

– Отступить! – закричал судья, останавливая подачи Сета. Он ударил по земле, и я могла сказать, что он нервничал. Прикусив губу, я нервно посмотрела на Эдварда. Он смотрел на меня с огромной улыбкой, а затем быстро покачал головой, напомнив мне держать себя в узде. Я показала ему язык и переключила свое внимание на Сета. Громкий смех Эдварда, на который отреагировали со всех концов стадиона, заставил меня улыбнуться.

– Привет, Белла, – сказала Элис, садясь рядом. Поздоровавшись с ней, я снова посмотрела на Сета.

– О, – сказала она, так как Сет делал первую подачу. Мяч вылетел из зоны. Я слышала, как Энтони поощрял его, пока бросал мяч обратно. Сет медленно кивнул и бросил мяч, совершенно точно попав в рукавицу Тони.

– Стр – ааа–йк! – крикнул судья. Люди на стадионе поднялись, и стали аплодировать и кричать.

– Вот так, Сет, то, что нужно! А теперь точно так же! – слышала я, как кричал Эммет где–то возле скамейки запасных. Улыбка расползлась по лицу Сета, прямо как у кота, только что съевшего канарейку. Я быстро посмотрела на Эдварда, он делал какие–то странные движения руками, когда Сет смотрел на него и кивал.

Сет закончил и бросил мяч так быстро, что я даже не заметила его. Энтони точно поймал его и бросил обратно Сету, прежде чем вытащил руку из перчатки и потряс её, давая всем понять, что подача Сета была так быстра, что обожгла ему руку.

–Второй стр–ааа–йк! – крикнул судья еще раз.

–Улыбка Сета была заразительной, и я расслабилась, когда поняла, как хорошо Эдвард поработал с ним. Оглянувшись на Эдварда, я заметила ленивую улыбку на его лице, и взгляд, направленный в мою сторону. Он кивнул в знак одобрения, а затем переключился на игру. Сет быстро пробежал и занял первые три базы, прежде чем они начали игру.

– Итак, это первый раз, когда ты видишь пробежку Сета после подачи? – пропела Элис с понимающей улыбкой.

– Да, но это было не так плохо, как я ожидала, – тихо призналась я и улыбнулась.

– Ты бы видела Эдварда, когда Тони первый раз делал подачу, – она меня заинтересовала. Я не могла ждать, чтобы услышать это, а потом поддразнить его.

– Неужели? – сказала я, поощряя её продолжать.

– О, да! Это было во время игр турнира «всех звезд». Эдвард должен был стоять у скамейки запасных и позволить Эммету командовать. Он был настолько взволнован, что каждый раз, когда Тони не попадал, Эммету приходилось удерживать Эдварда, что бы тот не побежал к базе, – я от души рассмеялась, представив себе эту картину. – Эдварду потребовалась некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть, но если сейчас внимательно к нему присмотреться, то ты увидишь, как он еле сдерживается, когда Тони на подаче.

Я засмеялась и решила приберечь эту информацию на более поздний срок. Лиз посмотрела на Элис, и я не знала, что ей сказать. Последний раз, когда я видела её, она убежала в свою комнату, узнав, что я осталась на ночь с её папой. Я понимала, что должна вести себя, как взрослая и показать ей, что я на самом деле хочу стать её другом.

– Доброе утро, Лиз, – сказала я, пытаясь заставить звучать свой голос теплым и дружелюбным. Она посмотрела на меня из–за плеча Элис, и я заметила вспышку гнева прежде, чем она поприветствовала меня.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Блэк, – я была удивлена таким официальным приветствием.

– Пожалуйста, Лиз, зови меня Беллой, – сказала я с улыбкой, надеясь разрушить стену, которая выросла с момента последней нашей встречи. Она на миг посмотрела на меня, прежде чем снова сосредоточилась на игре, не обращая внимания на мою просьбу. Я тяжело вздохнула и снова посмотрела на поле.

– Тетя Элли, можно мне пойти пообщаться с Шеннон? – спросила Элизабет, указывая на соседнюю трибуну. Элис посмотрела туда и кивнула.

– Да, но убедись, что не пропустишь конец игры. А то я не хочу потом искать тебя, болтающую с Шеннон, не хочу, что бы ты потерялась, – я улыбнулась, когда Элис давала ей указания. Хоть у нее и не было детей, но практики было достаточно.

Мы следили за игрой, которая продвигалась довольно медленно. После идеальной пробежки Сета Эдвард заменил его и поставил Тони. После трех подач Тони, он снова поставил Сета, делавшего первые подачи, тем самым не попадая на Джеймса. Я начала думать, что Эдвард был хорошим тренером, он делал так, что б было меньше споров и больше сплоченности команды.

У Джеймса был плохой пробег, и мне стала жалко его, поскольку он встал позади игрока другой команды. В конце концов, Эдвард взял перерыв и вышел поговорить с Джеймсом. Он опустился, что бы быть на одном уровне с Джеймсом, и я чувствовала жалость к этому мальчику, когда он кивнул и удалился с поля под руку с Эдвардом. Народ аплодировал ему, благодаря за то, что он сделал, но когда я посмотрела на его мать, то увидела, что она разговаривает по телефону, не обращая внимание на драму, которая происходит на поле.

Я думала, что Эдвард поставит Тони, но вместо этого он махнул Сету, и у меня в животе все перевернулось.

– Почему он не ввел в игру Тони? – спросила я у Элис, чувствуя, как начинаю паниковать.

– По правилам лиги, нельзя, что бы один и тот же игрок делал шесть подач в неделю. Тони в этот вторник уже сделал три подачи, – я застонала, а Элис засмеялась. – Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, – сказала она успокаивающим тоном, однако, это мне не помогло.

Сет взял время, отведенное ему для разминки, и я могла чувствовать со своего места, как он волнуется. Почему Эдвард не мог позволить закончить ему игру на позитивной ноте? Что если все получится, как и с Джеймсом? Я снова застонала и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Я думаю, что позже, мне, возможно, придется убить Эдварда, за то, что он заставляет меня нервничать.

Наша команда опережала соперников всего на одно очко, из–за Джеймса, пропустившего несколько подач, и теперь Сету предстояло быть бьющим оставшуюся часть игры. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, его обычная улыбка исчезла. Он был весь напряжен. _Это__не__к__добру__._

Я внимательно наблюдала, как Сет отбил первую подачу. Мой желудок сделал сальто, так как выбежал Тони для того, чтобы поговорить с Сетом. Через несколько секунд Тони сильно похлопал его по спине и убежал обратно, убирая со своего лица улыбку. Следующая подача Сета отправила мяч в полёт над головами остальных игроков на поле. Лоран, находящийся в правой части поля, легко и быстро поймал мяч, передавая его к первой базе, что бы начать не только подачу, но и освободить в первую очередь бегущего.

Все встали обрадованные этим удивительным моментом. Я посмотрела на Сета, казалось, что он сейчас упадет в обморок. Спустившись с трибуны, я стояла перед ограждениями, просовывая свои пальца через решетки. Внимательно наблюдая, как Сет ударил по земле, а затем посмотрел на меня.

– Давай, Штурм! Ты можешь это сделать! – закричала я, он улыбнулся мне, а затем закатил глаза, как если бы он был смущен. Когда он делал очередной бросок, я чувствовала себя как на иголках. Все это было уже слишком, я посмотрела вокруг, ища Эдварда, он качал головой. Следующая подача Сета была похожа на первую.

– Прими решение Сет! Не бросай мяч, пока не представишь бросок, – я немного напряглась от тона Эдварда и посмотрела на Сета. Он кивнул, полностью сосредотачиваясь на мяче, и я моментально простила Эдварда, когда поняла, что это было то, над чем они работали. Сет сосредоточился и сделал идеальный бросок.

– Это то, что я называю высший класс! – хлопал Эдвард, отчего улыбка Сета стала еще больше. Мой мальчик стал немного выше от того, что бросил такой прекрасный мяч. Эммет кричал на заднем плане, и я смутно слышала других родителей поощряющих его: «_Ну, детка, давай еще один раз»._

Сет сделал еще одну подачу, но на этот раз она не была идеальной. Когда мяч столкнулся с битой, раздался звонкий щелчок. Я ахнула, наблюдая, как Сет падает на землю после подачи, толпа громко возликовала позади меня. Черт, что там случилось? Моему сыну может быть очень больно. Сет лежал на земле и не двигался. Я начала паниковать и побежала к воротам, которые вели на поле. Когда я завернула за угол, Сет уже сидел с огромной улыбкой на лице. Остановившись, я наблюдала, как он поднял руку в перчатке, а Энтони со всех сил несся к нему и запрыгнул на него сверху, сопровождаемый остальной частью команды. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Я посмотрела на Эдварда, который стоял рядом со мной, и удивленно смотрел на меня.

– Сет поймал мяч. Это был тяжелый мяч, его почти невозможно поймать, но у него быстрые рефлексы, – сказал Эдвард с гордостью. Я в шоке смотрела на кучу мальчишек, которые поздравляли Сета. Эдвард наклонился ближе к моему уху. Я почувствовала его теплое дыхание на шеи. – Успокойся, «мама медведь», твой детеныш в порядке, – я ударила его своей здоровой рукой, но он схватил меня за руку и притянул ближе к себе для долгого поцелуя. Отстранившись, я немного поколебалась после такой быстрой смены равновесия. Он тихо рассмеялся, а затем побежал поздравить ребят. Я медленно подошла к Элис, она посмотрела на меня со знающей улыбкой.

– Я хочу дать тебе один совет, – сказала она, пока мы собирали вещи. – Не выбегай на поле, пока Сету не причинят боль, иначе смущение, которое он испытает, будет хуже боли, – я улыбнулась и кивнула. Радуясь, что на этот раз он не пострадал.

– Я знаю, но это очень трудно, – сказала я, прежде чем почувствовала, как волосы на моем затылке встали дыбом, как будто кто–то стоит рядом со мной. Повернувшись, я столкнулась лицом к лицу с насмешливым взглядом Джессики.

– Ну, на поле ты работаешь не так быстро. Во-первых, ты пытаешься затащить моего мужа в свою постель, а теперь еще прибрала к рукам тренера Каллена, – шипела она на меня, и я почувствовала, как закипает моя кровь. Я терпела её подлые комментарии последние пару недель, стараясь быть хорошим человеком, но с меня хватит. Вызов брошен.

– Ты немного путаешь, Джессика. Прежде всего – твой муж свинья, с тех пор как он меня увидел – никак не может оставить в покое, даже после моего четкого отказа. Что касается Эдварда, то это, черт побери, не твое дело, – кричала я на нее, моё лицо находилось в паре сантиметров от её. – Возможно, если бы ты больше времени уделяла собственным отношениям, то не завидовала бы чужим, – я смотрела на неё, думая, что она начнет оспаривать мои слова, но она прекрасно понимала, что я не лгала, говоря об её муже.

Её рот открывался, а затем закрывался, все её возражения застряли в горле. Я почувствовала, как сильные руки обхватили мои плечи, и поняла, почему она держала свой рот закрытым. И почему Эдвард не появился позже, я отчаянно хотела ударить эту стерву.

– С тобой все в порядке? – прошептал он рядом с моим ухом. Посмотрев на Джессику, я могла увидеть зеленые глаза монстра, сидящего у неё на плече и что–то нашептывающего на ухо. Я многозначительно посмотрела на неё, она покачала головой, улыбаясь Эдварду своей лучшей улыбкой. Мне хотелось вырвать все волосы на её голове.

– Да, тренер Каллен. Я просто хотела поздравить Беллу с отличными подачами ее сына, – невинно улыбнулась она, а я закатила глаза. Элис фыркнула позади меня, и мне пришлось сдержать подступающий смех. Джессика, повернувшись на каблуках, удалилась прочь. Я отступила назад, прижимаясь к Эдварду и позволяя ему обнять меня.

– И почему я ей не верю? – прошептал он мне в ухо, и оставил поцелуй под ним, на самом чувствительном месте шеи. Я тут же забыла о произошедшем, пока Элис не вернула меня обратно к реальности.

– Дайте мне передохнуть, – подразнила она нас. – Вы уже стали себя вести, как Эммет и Роуз, – Эдвард покачал головой.

– Нет, никто не может вести себя так, как эти двое, – он усмехнулся и, схватив меня за руку, потянул к стоянке автомобилей, Сет и Энтони шли следом, подпрыгивая от возбуждения, в предвкушении фестиваля.

– А Лиз? – спросила я, когда он помог мне сесть в машину.

– Она захотела поехать с Элис, мы встретимся с ними там. Я поеду за тобой к дому, там ты оставишь машину, – сказал он, закрывая дверь, и быстро садясь в машину к мальчикам.

Всю дорогу до дома, я не могла сдержать улыбки, ожидая то время, которое я проведу вместе с Эдвардом. Ничто не сможет испортить этот день. _Ничто._

**Жду комментарий.**


	17. Старые добрые деньки

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 17 / ****Глава**** 17**

**Good****Old****Days**** / Старые добрые деньки**

_**Белла Свон Блек**_

Я пыталась скрыть свое возбуждение от того, что проведу в компании Эдварда целый день, но я никак не могла сдержать хихиканье. Как только мы завернули на подъездную дорожку к дому, я сражу же выпрыгнула из машины, стоило Эдварду заглушить мотор серебристого вольво.

– Мне нужно покормить Бадди, и потом мы можем ехать.

– Можно мы возьмем его с собой? Пожалуйста, мама? – Сет посмотрел на меня своими большими щенячьими глазками, вздохнув, я повернулась к Эдварду.

– Это было бы круто. Все мероприятия происходят на улице, и многие берут с собой собак, – сказал мне Эдвард. Я посмотрела на него предостерегающе, но он просто проигнорировал мой взгляд, и мне больше ничего не оставалось, как идти за поводком и ошейником для собаки.

Бадди был очень рад нашей компании и взволнованно нарезал круги по заднему двору, пока Тони и Сет пытались поймать его. До меня доносился громкий смех Эдварда, и я невольно заулыбалась, подходя к двери.

Тони и Сет повалили Бадди на землю. Тот, задыхаясь, лежал под ними, высунув язык и неистово махая хвостом. Я свистнула, выходя во двор и бренча поводком. Услышав мой призыв, Бадди поднял уши и одним быстрым движением скинул с себя мальчишек, затем побежал ко мне. Мальчики упали на землю, весело смеясь, в то время как Эдвард с улыбкой наблюдал за мной. Я застонала про себя, мне так нравилось быть рядом с ним. Натянув ошейник на Бадди и? прикрепив поводок, я положила кошелек в сумку, прежде чем вернуться к своим мужчинам.

– Готов? – спросила я Эдварда, беря того за руку. Он улыбнулся и позвал мальчиков к машине. Затем вытащил покрывало из багажника и постелил на заднем сидении специально для Бадди; после этого в машину залезли смеющиеся Сет и Тони, а потом и я с собакой. Эдвард сел на водительское сиденье и, прежде чем выехать с подъездной дорожки на шоссе, улыбнулся мне.

Он протянул руку и, взяв мою, поднес к своим губам для поцелуя, прежде чем положить на свое колено. Хоть это был и не очень большой жест, но он держал свое обещание – ни на секунду не отпускать меня сегодня – от этой мысли мне становилось веселей. Пальцем я нежно выводила круги на его руке, пока мы проезжали шоссе Скайлайн Форст-68 к Тихоокеанскому побережью.

До Аквариума быстрей всего было добраться по верхней части тихоокеанского побережья; я была здесь сотни раз, но в центре города – лишь однажды, когда у нас с Эдвардом было первое свидание, и он привез меня сюда поужинать. Когда мы спустились вниз по холму, приближаясь к центру города, нам открылся отличный вид на Залив Монтерея. Мне нравились дома в викторианском стиле, проносившиеся мимо нас, пока мы подъезжали к океану. Большинство улиц были перекрыты, и Эдварду пришлось проехать по нескольким переулкам, чтобы приблизится к бульвару Оушенвью.

От увиденной красоты я затаила дыхание. День был прекрасный: на улице стояла ясная погода; залив переливался блестящим синим цветом, и выглядел, словно гладкое стекло.

– Папа! – воскликнул Энтонии позади меня. – Сегодня прекрасный день для плаванья! – обернувшись, я увидела Эдварда, отрицательно качающего головой.

– Да, день действительно прекрасный, но нет ветра, – сказал Эдвард, и с заднего сиденья до меня донесся разочарованный стон. Эдвард тихо усмехнулся, паркуя автомобиль.

Я улыбнулась, его рыцарство, над которым я смеялась при наших первых встречах, теперь вызывало абсолютно иную реакцию.

– Нам нужно пройти еще пару кварталов, но думаю, небольшая прогулка никому не повредит, – он улыбнулся, нежно сжимая мою руку. Выпрыгнув из автомобиля и обойдя его, он открыл дверь, протягивая мне руку. Я улыбнулась, почувствовав разность – как мне сейчас понравилось его галантность в отличие от первого раза, когда я смеялась над ним. Я протянула Сету поводок, ребята прикрепили его к ошейнику Бадди, а затем выпрыгнули из машины. Мы неспешно шли по велосипедной тропе, которая проходила рядом с океаном и заканчивалась на другой стороне Тихоокеанского побережья.

Когда мы подошли к Lover's Point _(прим. пер. мыс Влюблённых, на котором находится знаменитый ресторан)_, он показал на огромную желтую кровать в викторианском стиле и ресторанчик.

– Я видел это место по телевизору! – сказал Сет, взволновано прыгая на месте. Я широко улыбнулась, восхищаясь красотой этого места. Эдвард засмеялся, ведя нас по дороге к центру города.

– А ты знаешь, что Джон Стейнбэк жил на Тихоокеанском побережье? – спросил Эдвард, рассказывая несколько красивых историй об этом городе. Я кивнула, пребывая в трепетном волнении.

Сет и Энтони по очереди вели Бадди на поводке, или вернее – он тащил их вверх по склону. Чем ближе мы подходили к оживленной части города, тем взволнованней становилась эта троица.

– Сет, убедись, что ты хорошо держишь поводок. А то Бадди у нас слишком дружелюбный, – напомнила я мальчикам, когда мы выходили на проспект.

Лайтхаус Авеню закрыли и устроили на нём огромную ярмарку. Эдвард сжал мою руку и быстренько потянул к продовольственным киоскам.

– Сейчас перекусим, а затем отправимся посмотреть на соревнование на мотоциклах, оно начнется через 20 минут, – он остановился перед прилавками с различной едой и посмотрел на меня с улыбкой.

Притянув, он прижал меня к своей груди. – Я плачу за обед, даже не думай доставать кошелек, – проворчал он, когда я полезла в сумочку. Небольшая улыбка появилась на моем лице, мне захотелось подразнить его.

– Думаю, что ты просто хочешь, чтобы я снова засунула руку в твой карман, – соблазнительно прошептала я, одновременно просовывая, свою здоровую руку в карман его джинсов. Он сильней прижал меня к себе, мешая моей руке спуститься ниже и не давая возможности кому–нибудь увидеть, что я делаю. С небольшим рычанием он поцеловал меня в нос, проводя пальцами вниз по моей руке, пока не схватил за запястье.

– Как бы мне не хотелось оставить твою руку там, где она сейчас находится, – сказал он со стоном, – просто не думаю, что найду силы остановить тебя, если ты продолжишь, – он осторожно вытащил мою руку и поднес её к своим губам. Блеск его зеленных глаз был моей смертью и погибелью.

– Мама! Гигантская сладкая вата! – прервал нас Сет, абсолютно не обращая внимания на интимный момент между мной и Эдвардом. Эдвард кашлянул и немного отодвинулся от меня, всё так же крепко держа за руку.

– Да, я помню, что должна тебе, – сказала я, Эдвард ничего не понимал.

– Игра в молчанку. Он победил, – Эдвард выглядел немного удивленным.

– Ты играешь в молчанку? – спросил он с любопытством, пока мы шли мимо ряда магазинчиков к киоску с попкорном.

– Да. Думаю, это одна из лучших уловок для матери, чтобы успокоить ребенка, – прошептала я заговорщически и подмигивая ему. Он мягко засмеялся.

– Таня тоже так обычно делала, когда мне нужно было, готовиться к защите диплома, – тихо сказал он, прижимая меня к груди и обнимая за талию. Мне показалось, что я заметила немного грусти в его глазах, но она исчезла также быстро, как и появилась.

Бадди ласкался возле моей ноги, я взяла поводок у Сета, когда он помогал Тони и Эдварду принести нашу еду к небольшому столику под навесом. Сев, я наблюдала, как Эдвард, Сет и Тони поглощают уже седьмую порцию попкорна, прежде чем я успела съесть половину первой. _Мальчики!_

Когда мы поели – хотя культурной трапезой это не назовёшь – мы направились в сторону полицейского участка. Улицу полностью перекрыли. Народ уже начал собираться, пройдя дальше, мы встали возле невысокой каменной стены, чтобы наблюдать за шоу. Как только мы остановились, у Эдварда в кармане зазвенел телефон.

– Да, Элис, – ответил он.

– Мы приблизительно в трех кварталах от полицейского участка. Продолжайте идти, – он просматривал толпу, выискивая сестру.

– Я вижу Джаспера. Мы в центре, возле стены, – сказал он, улыбаясь, и быстро закрыл телефон. Я смотрела по сторонам, пока не увидела Джаспера. Элис была слишком мала, чтобы её можно было разглядеть в толпе. Также я посматривала на Сета и Тони, играющих с Бадди на лужайке перед зданием начальной школы.

– Белла! Рад снова увидеть тебя, – поприветствовал меня Джаспер, когда он, Элис и Лиз подошли и встали рядом с нами возле стены. Элис подпрыгивала в ожидание шоу, её энтузиазм вызвал у меня улыбку.

– Это так весело. Я люблю мотоциклы, – завизжала она, запрыгивая на стену, пытаясь стать немного повыше. – Я люблю рев мотоциклов сделанных в Америке, – мечтательно произнесла она. Посмотрев на Джаспера, я заметила улыбку на его лице, и он, подмигнув Элис, сексуально прислонился к стене между её ножек. Она провела рукой по его волосам.

– У Джаспера есть Харлей, – прошептал мне на ухо Эдвард, объясняя эту странную прелюдию, которая происходила у нас на глазах. Я понимающе кивнула, соревнование началось.

Полицейские мотоциклы со всей Калифорнии выстроились вдоль улицы. Соревнование начали несколько групп мотоциклов, состоящих из тридцати – сорока полицейских, которые синхронно вырисовывали круги по улице. На это было очень интересно смотреть, поскольку мотоциклы проносились один за другим в достаточно опасной близости друг от друга. Ведущий попутно рассказывал об истории праздника, но его заглушал шум тридцати мотоциклов, ревущих в унисон.

Соревнование началось, и я пришла в небывалый восторг от их одновременной конкуренции. Два мотоцикла балансировало на небольшом участке поблизости от нас. Иногда мы слышали скрип резины. Я посмотрела вниз, Бадди упёрся передними лапами в мои колени. Я посмотрела на лужайку, не понимая, почему мальчики не держат его. Но их там не было. Я схватила поводок Бадди, не позволяя тому убежать.

– Эдвард, где мальчики? – спросила я, в горле начал образовываться комок. Он посмотрел на то место, где они были несколько минут назад, потом прошелся взглядом по толпе на тротуаре. Он провел рукой по волосам, и я могла заметить тревогу в его глазах.

– Элис, где мальчики? – спросила я, уже не скрывая панику в голосе. Она быстро осмотрелась, а затем спрыгнула со стены. Толпа взорвалась ликующими вскриками, а мне захотелось заорать на всех в ответ – как они могут веселиться, когда мои дети пропали. Я выбежала на лужайку, где они играли, и огляделась.

– Эдвард! – на глаза стали наворачиваться слезы. Я могла почувствовать, как желчь поднимается к горлу, но проглотила это. _Нет, нет, нет, этого просто не может быть._

– Джаспер, Элис, вы поищите их на другой стороне улицы. Белла, бери Лиз и смотри там, – Эдвард указывал на ограждения в конце улицы. – Если их там нет, проверьте школу. Я пойду в полицию, а также заеду домой, если они направились туда, – он протянул ко мне руки и поцеловал в висок.

– Белла, все будет хорошо, – прошептал он, в то время как по моей щеке скатилась слеза. Я кивнула и оттолкнула его.

– Иди, – сказала я, поворачиваясь к Лиз.

– Давай, Лиз, нам нужно найти мальчиков, – она обеспокоено нахмурилась, когда я взяла её за руку, и мы вместе с Бадди спустились вниз по улице, отчаянно рассматривая толпу. Когда мы не нашли мальчишек, я вернулась назад к школе и обшарила всю детскую площадку, оформленную под «джунгли». Я подумала, что, возможно, она могла привлечь их, но когда мы подошли ближе, чтобы посмотреть на детей, которые там были, я поняла, что моих детей среди них не было. Элизабет яростно вырвала свою руку из моей, я взглянула на неё ошеломленная. Она смотрела на меня, и я не видела в ней того красивого ребенка, которым она была, потому что сейчас её лицо было искаженно ненавистью.

– Лиз, что… – начала я, но меня остановил её взгляд.

– Вы, потеряли моего брата! – кричала она, заставив тем самым некоторых детей на детской площадке замереть и уставиться на нас. – И после этого вы еще хотите стать моей мамой? Вы даже не можете присмотреть за двумя маленькими мальчиками, – она яростно топала ногой, я заметила, как её лицо стало ярко–красным от криков. Выйдя из своего оцепенения и пытаясь вникнуть в смысл ее слов, я понимала, что у нее истерика, которая никак не поможет ситуации.

– Лиз, пожалуйста. Давай сначала найдем Тони и Сета, а затем мы можем поговорить об этом, – сказала я, снова беря её за руку. Она резко отдернула её и впилась в меня взглядом.

– Вы, никогда не станете моей мамой! – зашипела она и пошла к улице. Моё терпение лопнуло. Мой сын пропал. Я никак не могла найти его, а все, что она хотела это наорать на меня?

– Черт возьми, вернись сюда! – я обогнала её, чтобы предотвратить этот нелепый побег. – Послушай! Я понимаю, что ты зла, и знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, но прямо сейчас у нас нет времени на разговоры, – она выглядела немного удивленной, что я говорила так резко.

– Мы должны найти твоего брата и Сета до того, как с ними что–то случится. Ты можешь мне помочь в этом или мы можем найти твоего отца. Выбор за тобой. Неважно, что ты выберешь, но я не собираюсь стоять здесь и позволять тебе кричать на меня, – она выглядела немного раскаявшейся, когда я напомнила ей причины, почему мы были вместе, затем чем она кивнула.

Мы быстро шли, просматривая переполненные тротуары, я заметила Джаспера над головами людей, он направлялся в полицейский участок. Несмотря на протесты Лиз, схватив её за руку, я быстро потащила её на улицу. Она не сопротивлялась, но и не была в восторге. На самом деле сейчас меня это мало беспокоило. Мы дошли до конца ограждений перед полицейским участком, а затем перебежали через дорогу. Я отпустила руку Элизабет и махнула Джасперу с Элис.

– Вы нашли их? – спросила я, пытаясь подавить панику в голосе. Джаспер покачал головой, я быстро посмотрела на Элис, она выглядела столь же обезумевшей, как и я. Расталкивая всех, она побежала вверх по лестнице к полицейскому управлению.

– Я останусь здесь, на всякий случай, вдруг они где–то гуляют, – быстро сказал Джаспер, в то время как я развернулась и пошла следом за Элис, не заботясь о том, что я вместе с Бадди в общественном месте.

Как только я распахнула двери отделения, то увидела Тони и Сета, сидящих у стены на пластиковых стульях. Я выдохнула, подбежав к ним и падая на колени перед Сетом. Поводок Бадди я отпустила, обнимая Сета, зарывая своё лицо в его волосы. Я могла слышать Элис и Эдварда, тихо говорящих в приемном отделении.

– Где вы были? Мы обыскали все вокруг, – говорила я, рыдая, слезы градом текли по щекам. – Я так волновалась из–за тебя, – я почувствовала, как его маленькая ручка опустилась на мои волосы, он нежно поглаживал меня.

– Прости меня, мама. Бадди убежал, и мы пошли искать его, – прошептал Сет. Я все еще продолжала реветь, уткнувшись в его волосы, пока не почувствовала, как сильная пара рук обняла нас обоих.

– Все хорошо, Белла, – прошептал Эдвард мне в ухо. – С ними все хорошо, – я оторвалась от Сета, опустила голову на грудь Эдварду и посмотрела на сына. Он смотрел на меня сквозь густые черные ресницы, я не могла не думать о самом худшем. _Что бы я делала, если бы с ним что–нибудь произошло?_ От этой мысли я задрожала, Эдвард притянул меня ближе. Рукавом я быстро вытерла слезы, помогая Сету встать, прежде чем Эдвард помог мне.

Как только мое сердце успокоилось и поняло, что они были целы и невредимы, я почувствовала, как теперь во мне закипает гнев. Сет ведь знал, что нельзя ничего делать, не спросив у меня. Эдвард, должно быть, почувствовал смену моего настроения, потому что начал успокаивающе выводить круги на моей ладони. «_Сосчитай до десяти, Белла», – _ругала я себя, прежде чем скажу что–то, о чем потом пожалею.

– Пожалуйста, объясните мне, что именно случилось, – спокойно проговорила я, гордая тем, что мои слова не прозвучали громче обычного.

– Ну, видишь ли, Бадди побежал за школу, поэтому я и Тони пошли его искать, – сказал он, смотря в пол, чувствуя мою злость и, вероятно, немного волнуясь о возможном наказании.

– Мы обошли вокруг школы, и, так и не найдя его, пошли искать дальше, мы звали, но он не прибегал. Потом вернулись, но вас уже не было, – последнее предложение он прошептал и, когда посмотрел на меня, в его глазах блестели слезы. – Мама, я так испугался, – мое сердце сжалось после его признания, и я захотела прижать его к себе.

– Но мой папа всегда говорил мне, что если мы потеряемся, надо найти человека в форме и сказать ему об этом. Вокруг было много полицейских, мы подошли к одному из них и он привел нас сюда, – закончил Энтони за Сета, когда понял, как был расстроен его друг. Я не могла не рассмеяться от этой ситуации.

– Хорошо, я думаю, если вы захотите потеряться, то это самое лучшее место, – сказала я, стараясь поднять настроение. Стоявшие рядом со мной Эдвард и Элис засмеялись; я постаралась взять себя в руки и улыбнуться.

– Здесь, вероятно, около пятисот полицейских ребят в форме, – улыбнулся Эдвард, протягивая мне руку. – Пойдем, попытаемся насладиться остальной частью шоу, – Сет схватил поводок Бадди, а я схватила за руку Сета, не желая отпускать его от себя. Элис взяла за руку Тони, когда мы вышли из отделения, уверена, она думала, как я.

Выходя из дверей, я увидела Джаспера. Он поднял голову, и широкая улыбка появилась на его лице при виде Энтони и Сета. Элизабет также выглядела успокоившейся, затем она кинулась в объятия Эдварда. Он отпустил мою руку и подхватил дочь.

– Все хорошо, Лиз, с Тони все в порядке, – он отстранился и поднял её подбородок так, что бы она смотрела в его глаза. – Что я тебе говорил делать, если ты вдруг потеряешься? – спросил он, желая убедиться, что она знала куда идти.

– Найти кого–нибудь в форме, а если это магазин, то найти того, кто там работает. Если речь идет о таком месте как это, то нужно найти полицейского или пожарного, – она прекрасно все рассказала, прежде чем он обнял ее еще крепче.

– Умничка, я просто хотел убедиться. Это именно то, что сделали Тони и Сет, чтобы найтись, – он отстранился. – Они сделали все правильно.

Она кивнула и посмотрела на меня, подарив мне небольшую улыбку. И это вовсе был не способ извиниться, так она показывала мне, что успешно может прервать наше с Эдвардом объятье. Мне не хотелось думать о ней, как о мстительной девочке, но эта её сторона… я больше не хотела её видеть. Эдвард обнял дочь так, что она шла у него под боком, и взял меня за руку.

Тони и Сет пришли в восторг от шоу, команда последний раз выполняла свой номер. В конце мальчики подпрыгивали от неподдельного восхищения, когда один из офицеров встал на сиденье своего мотоцикла и проехал по всей улице без рук.

– О Боже! – прошептала я Эдварду, ошеломленная увиденным. – Как, черт возьми, он это сделал? – он рассмеялся.

– У него в руке кнопка управления, – прошептал Эдвард.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросила я, напрягая своё зрение, чтобы увидеть то, о чем он сказал.

– Я лечил его от травм после его тренировок в начале этого года, – сказал он, а я вздрогнула, представив эти самые травмы.

Элизабет держалась на расстояние от меня, когда соревнования закончились, и мы направились на ярмарку. Я хотела попытаться исправить ситуацию между нами, но у меня не было ни единого шанса. Я думала о том, что должна сказать Эдварду и вспомнила прошлый раз. Он не хотел, что бы я скрывала от него такие вещи, особенно, если они касались Элизабет, но я боялась, что это еще больше вобьет клин между ней и мной, если я все расскажу ему.

– Мама! Мама! Посмотри на это! – сказал Сет взволновано, схватив меня за руку и потянув к киоску, в котором продавали детское оружие с резиновыми пулями. Эдвард рассмеялся. – Можно мне один, пожалуйста? – маленький хитрюга включил все свое очарование. Я уже собиралась сказать «нет», он, бывало, пугал меня раньше, но потом Тони посмотрел на меня, и его зеленные глаза заблестели в предвкушении.

– Пожалуйста, Белла, – просил он вместе с моим сыном. – У меня уже есть такой и, если у Сета тоже будет, то мы сможем играть в настоящую войну с резиновыми пулями, – мой мозг сразу же начал прикидывать ущерб, который может причинить пистолет с резиновыми пулями. Они не твердые, следовательно, окна вряд ли пострадают, если конечно, они не бросят в них ружье. Но вот я неизбежно пострадаю. Возможно, я смогу заставить их играть только на улице. Вздохнув в знак поражения, я кивнула.

– Да! – закричал Сет, он схватил один пистолет с прилавка и протянув его парню – продавцу. Пока я вытаскивала бумажник, он положил пистолет в коричневый бумажный пакет и вернул его Сету.

– Есть правила безопасности. Безопасность, ребята – прежде всего, – говорил мальчикам добродушный пожилой джентльмен. Они так серьезно смотрели на него, как будто его слова были крайне важны для их выживания.

– Правило номер один. Никогда не стреляйте в собак, – сказал он, указывая на Бадди. Я тихонько посмеивалась, Сет очень любил Бадди, такая мысль скорей всего могла прийти ему в голову.

– Второе правило. Не стрелять в маму, – улыбка, которая у меня была после первого правила, переросла в смех, когда я услышала второе. Оба мальчика кивнули, абсолютно, серьезно воспринимая его инструкции.

– Ну, и правило номер три. Получайте удовольствие, – сказал он, улыбаясь. Мальчики сразу заулыбались и поблагодарили его. Продавец подмигнул мне, прежде чем мы отвернулись, и я немного расстроилась, подумав о Чарли, и о том насколько этот человек напомнил мне о нем.

– Ты точно все предусмотрела? – подойдя сзади, спросил Эдвард, я вздрогнула от неожиданности. Он положил руку мне на бедро и нежно поцеловал в щеку. – Прости, любимая, – сказал он, переплетая наши пальцы и целуя меня в руку. – Я не хотел тебя напугать.

Мы нашли Элис, Джаспера и Лиз, наблюдающими за шоу пожарной бригады напротив почтового отделения.

– Доктор Кален! – Эдвард посмотрел на пожарного, подошедшего к нам, и улыбнулся.

– Привет, Стивен, как ты? – спросил Эдвард, крепко пожимая его руку.

– Отлично, послушай, нам нужен еще один человек для шоу, как ты на это смотришь? – спросил Стивен с широкой улыбкой. Эдвард выглядел немного ошарашенным, пока я не подтолкнула его в плечо.

– Если, конечно, ты готов к настоящей мужской работе, – подшутил Стивен, заставляя Эдварда широко заулыбаться.

– Нет, я согласен, – сказал он, отпуская мою руку. Элис начала подпрыгивать, неистово хлопая в ладоши, наблюдая, как её брата вытаскивают на проспект. Стивен подошел к диктору и взял микрофон.

– Внимание, дамы! У нас для вас специальное, хм… лечение… эм… предложение, – закричал Стивен в микрофон. Я наблюдала за Эдвардом, он сменил уже три оттенка красного, пока Стивен продолжал его представлять.

– Доктор Каллен выразил желание присоединиться к нам для нашего последнего представления, – крики из толпы издавали в основном женщины, что заставило меня, улыбнуться и присоединиться к ним. Эдвард подарил мне свою фирменную изогнутую улыбку, и, клянусь, мои колени задрожали.

– Я не говорил вам, доктор Каллен, но наше последнее выступление дать женщинам прочувствовать то, что они увидят в последнем выпуске пожарного календаря, – Эдвард побледнел от такого поворота событий, но потом улыбнулся, смирившись и качая головой.

– Джентльмены! – прокричал Стивен в микрофон, указывая на других пожарных, которые один за другим сняли с себя футболки, а натянули подтяжки. Все женщины посходили с ума, уставившись на красивые мужские тела, открытые их взору. Мои глаза же были устремлены на Эдварда, прекрасно понимая, что ему сейчас предстоит пережить.

– Ну же, не стесняйтесь, доктор Каллен! – поддразнивал Стивен, я услышала, как Элис рядом со мной завизжала, когда Эдвард, посмеиваясь, начал расстегивать свою рубашку. Стивен, все время поддразнивающий его, начал напевать песню стриптизера в микрофон, зарабатывая тем самым еще больше криков и визгов от женщин. Я не смогла сдержать смех. Мальчики и Элизабет, казалось, не замечали затруднения, которые сейчас испытывал их отец. Они были просто рады, что он будет принимать участие в шоу.

Но, что меня поразило больше всего так это то, что Эдвард не спеша, пошел в мою сторону, по пути медленно расстегивая каждую пуговку. Он остановился в нескольких шагах от меня и повертел своими бедрами, зарабатывая еще больше одобряющих криков толпы. Уверена, мой рот был приоткрыт, когда он расстегнул последнюю пуговицу и снял рубашку с плеч.

Я ничего не могла с собой подделать.

Мои глаза путешествовали по его телу, я выдохнула при этом великолепии. Его мышцы пресса и груди отчётливо вырисовывались под кожей. Брюки сидели низко на бедрах, и я ясно могла видеть полоску волос, скрывавшуюся в его джинсах. Я услышала его смех и посмотрела ему в глаза, он бросил мне свою рубашку, как это делают стриптизеры. Я поймала её прежде, чем она скатилась по моей груди, и он, повернувшись, направился в сторону полураздетых мужчин.

Элис хихикала, её камера отщёлкивала сто кадров в минуту.

Дойдя до остальных парней, Эдвард оглянулся на меня через плечо. И я поняла, что мой пристальный взгляд был направлен на его задницу, он точно застукал меня за её рассматриванием. Я сильно покраснела, когда он мне подмигнул, давая понять, что поймал меня с поличным. У Элис случилась истерика.

Стивен вернул микрофон ведущему, и тот стал рассказывать, чего нам ожидать от следующего номера, пока пожарные готовились. Они выкатили большую машину с лестницей. Наверху находились две больших бочки объёмом по пятьдесят пять галлонов, а внизу, приблизительно на расстояние двадцати футов – большой серебристый резервуар, до краев заполненный водой. Пожарные заняли свои места: один сверху, трое на лестнице и Эдвард в центре.

Меня полностью загипнотизировала сцена, развернувшаяся передо мной. Трое мужчин побежали с ведрами к лестнице, передавая их Эдварду, тот в свою очередь, передал их пожарному, находящемуся на лестнице, а тот – человеку наверху. Он вылил содержимое ведра в бочку и бросил его обратно на землю, процесс начался заново.

Мои глаза ни на минуту не оставляли Эдварда с самого начала конкурса. Мышцы на его руках напрягались, когда он брал ведро в свои руки. Когда он поворачивался, чтобы забрать другое ведро, мои глаза путешествовали по его гладкой груди, которая напрягалась и расслаблялась, когда он брал ведро в руки. Он снова поднял ведро наверх, но ручка выскользнула из рук мужчины, и вода вылилась на Эдварда. Мое дыхание остановилось, он засмеялся, схватил ведро и передал его назад. Капли стекали по нему, и я очутилась в мире фантазий, где могла целовать каждый участок этого потрясающего тела. Небольшой вздох сорвался с губ, который не остался незамеченным Элис.

– Мой братец горяч, не так ли? – прошептала она, не желая, чтобы мальчики услышали.

– Ммм…– все, что я смогла сказать, трое мужчин, схватив вёдра, кинулись поливать своих коллег, зарабатывая бешеные аплодисменты, крики и свист.

Эдвард стоял в стороне и хихикал, пробегаясь рукой по своим мокрым волосам. Стивен подбежал к ведущему и вырвав у него микрофон из руки.

– Давайте поблагодарим доктора Каллена и пожарников Тихоокеанского побережья, – они все замахали толпе, и Эдвард бегом направился к нам. Он потряс головой, тем самым, заставляя капли с мокрых волос полететь на землю и на меня с мальчиками. Ребята завизжали от восторга, я вытерла капли со щеки и улыбнулась ему. Элис удалась отступить на шаг назад.

Эдварда, видимо, не совсем удовлетворился тем, что на меня попало лишь несколько капель, поэтому он, шутя, обхватил меня руками. Я завизжала и попыталась оттолкнуть его, но он только крепче сжимал меня, посмеиваясь. После того, как он решил, что с меня достаточно, и я теперь такая же мокрая, как и он, он отпустил меня и посмотрел вниз на пространство между нашими телами. Он громко застонал, я могла увидеть, что моя белая футболка намокла, и тонкий кружевной лифчик отлично выделялся сквозь ткань. Мои щеки тут же порозовели, а Эдвард наклонился и быстро чмокнул меня в губы.

Я отдала ему рубашку, разочарованно наблюдая, как он застегивается. Мы потратили еще час, гуляя по другой стороне ярмарки, просматривая киоски. Элис и Джаспер решили поужинать в Кармел–Валли, согласившись отвезти Бадди домой, так что мы могли ехать прямо домой к Эдварду ужинать. Он уступил, позволив мне приготовить еду, когда я спросила его, стоит ли мне поинтересоваться у Тони о том, что бывало творил на кухне его папа.

Мы приехали к нему, мальчишки побежали искать пистолет Энтони, Элизабет ушла к себе и больше не выходила. Я решила, пусть лучше Эдвард знает, что случилась ранее между ней и мною.

– Эдвард?

– Эм? – спросил он, нарезая овощи для салата.

– Лиз и я поссорились, – Эдвард перестал нарезать овощи и посмотрел на меня, нахмурившись.

– Из–за чего?

– Когда мы искали мальчиков, она была очень расстроена тем, что Энтони потерялся, я думаю в этом все дело, – объяснила я, не желая, чтобы он сердился на неё.

– Что именно она сказала? – по тону его голоса, было понятно, что он волновался.

– Ну… Она обвинила меня в пропажи Энтони, – сказала я, размешивая соус для пасты.

– Белла, это не твоя вина. Я тоже должен был наблюдать за ними, – сказал он, кладя нож, и просовывая пальцы через петли на поясе моих джинс. Я кивнула, чтобы он понял, что я знаю.

– Понимаю. Я думаю, что она просто была очень расстроена, а я была легкой мишенью.

– Я уверен, что она сказала еще что–то, что именно? – прошептал он, прижимаясь носом к моей шее. Я не могла думать ясно, когда он так близко, так что, положив руку ему на грудь, я слегка отодвинула его.

– Эм… Она… – я остановилась и посмотрела ему в глаза. Мне очень не хотелось видеть боль в его глазах, но понимала, что ничего не могу сделать, чтобы предотвратить её. – Она сказала мне, что не хочет, что бы я стала её мамой, – какая–то вспышка появилась на его лице, но потом она ушла и сменилась печалью. Он наклонился, лбом упираясь мне в плечо, прижимаясь ближе ко мне.

– Прости, – прошептал он. Я покачала головой и отодвинулась от него.

– У тебя нет никаких причин для извинений. Ей нелегко от мысли, что её папа встречается с кем–то другим, кроме её мамы. Это нормально, этого стоило ожидать, – сказала я, он притянул меня еще ближе, и я почувствовала его теплое дыхание над самым ухом, от которого побежали мурашки по моей руке.

– Знаю. Просто… Я поговорю с ней завтра, – прошептал он мне на ухо, заставляя меня почти забыть, о чем мы сейчас говорили. Осознав то, что он только что сказал, мне нужно было успокоиться, прежде чем он может сделать все еще хуже.

– Эдвард, пожалуйста, не сердись на неё. Я уже накричала на её, потому что была вне себя от беспокойства. Мне, наверное, нужно извиниться перед ней, – его губы двигались от моего уха к моим губам, где он остановился и нежно поцеловал их.

– Мы позаботимся об этом завтра, – сказал он. Бросив деревянную ложку на стол, я повернулась и зарылась руками в его волосы, притягивая его ближе. Его губы оставляли поцелуи на моей шее, пока не достигли подбородка. Я притянула его за волосы, и наши губы встретились. Я хотела этого весь день. Всех этим мелких украденных поцелуев было недостаточно, чтобы подавить жажду, которую он вызывал во мне.

Он поднял руку и накрыл ею мою щеку, нежно надавив большим пальцем на подбородок, прося впустить его. И я впустила, его язык скользнул между моими губами, все мысли, которые у меня были о детях, уплыли вместе с моей сдержанностью, когда он прижал меня к столу. Его бедра уткнулись в мои, заставляя нас одновременно застонать, языки все яростнее сражались, борясь за лидерство. Мое дыхание становилось громче, руками я спустилась вниз по его спине, скользнув в задние карманы джинс. Он сильней схватил меня за талию, прижимая ближе, заставляя наши бедра, тереться друг о друга.

– Что на ужи… – донесся через кухню голос Энтони, и Эдвард тут же прервал поцелуй, немного задыхаясь и со стоном опуская голову мне на плечо. Тихо посмеиваясь над его реакцией, я повернулась к мальчикам, которые выглядели немного удивленными, но при этом все же счастливыми.

– Паста в белом соусе, салат и хлебные палочки, – Сет одобрительно закачал головой, а затем они ушли. Как только они вышли Эдвард потянулся к моей шее, оставляя на ней поцелуи.

– Останься со мной сегодня вечером, – соблазнительно прошептал он, нетрудно было понять, чего он хочет. Мне так хотелось остаться, но я не хотела ухудшать отношения с Элизабет. Поэтому с сожалением покачала головой.

– Я не должна, – искренне сказала я. – Сначала тебе нужно поговорить с Лиз, – он кивнул, не отрываясь от моей шеи, но я чувствовала, как он не хочет этого.

– Ты права, – прошептал он, не прекращая целовать меня в шею. Я шутливо оттолкнула его.

– Если ты продолжишь, то я могу передумать, – едко сказала я, хватая ложку со стола и поворачиваясь к плите. Руками он обнял меня вокруг талии и положил подбородок на плечо.

– Скоро, – прошептал он, целуя меня еще раз, а затем вернулся к нарезанию овощей.

На протяжении вечера у меня с Лиз больше не было никаких инцидентов. Было еще рано, когда Эдвард отвез нас домой, но мы не хотели, чтобы дети слишком поздно легли спать. Он выпрыгнул из машины и помог мне выйти. Закрыв дверь, он взял меня за руки, Сет побежал к дому.

– В субботу ты моя, – хрипло прошептал он, оставляя маленькие поцелуи вокруг моего рта. Мне так ужасно хотелось знать, что же он запланировал на следующие выходные.

– Эдвард, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что мы будем делать в следующий уик–энд? – он продолжал слегка посасывать мои губы.

– Сюрприз, – прошептал он, на минуту отрываясь от моих губ. Я зарычала, а он улыбнулся напротив моих губ, заканчивая поцелуй.

– Доверься мне, если не хочешь испортить сюрприз, – он улыбнулся уголком губ, потом пошел к своему автомобилю.

_Я ненавижу_ _сюрпризы._

Жду ваших комментариев!


	18. Остерегайтесь Blue

**A****/****N**** Дорогие мои читатели, на моей странице переводов добавлен российский перевод фанфика Molto Bella. Перевод выложен полностью. Буду очень рада читателям, зайдите, не пожалеете, я уверенна, что вам понравится.**

**Саммари: Белла – подающий надежды повар, а Эдвард дотошный ресторанный критик, не делающий поблажек. Осторожно****! ****На****кухне****становится****жарко****!**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionallyHolding Out For You**

**Chapter 18 ****/ ****Глава**** 18**

**Beware of the Blue**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

– Элизабет? – позвал я, тихонько постучав в дверь спальни, чтобы она впустила меня. За дверью послышались шаги; немного подождав, я медленно открыл дверь. Она уже лежала в постели, укрытая розовым одеялом в цветочек до самой шеи. Глаза закрыты, но я знал –она не спала. Я подошел к кровати и сел на самый краешек. Она все еще не открывала глаз, притворяясь спящей, хотя и слышала мои шаги. Глубоко вздохнув, я решил, что она все равно должна выслушать то, что я собирался сказать ей, она должна понять.

– Милая, Белла не хочет занимать место твоей мамы, – прошептал я, убирая волосы с её лба. – Она только хочет стать твоим другом. Я всегда думал, что ты очень похожа на маму, – Элизабет хлюпнула носом, но глаз так и не открыла. – Твоя мама всегда давала шанс людям, когда впервые встречалась с ними. Она никогда не делала поспешных выводов, всегда обращала внимание на внутренние качества человека, – лобик Элизабет сморщился. Она зажмурилась сильнее, я понял, что она борется со слезами.

Обняв её, я потянул дочь на колени. Её маленькие ручки обвились вокруг моей шеи, и я сильней прижал её к себе. Тихие рыдания разрывали сердце на части. Я на самом деле не знал, что еще сказать. Я не могу сердиться на неё за то, что она не хочет видеть Беллу рядом. Лиз была маленькой идеалисткой, и заставить её понять, что она не предает свою мать, позволяя Белле войти в свою жизнь, почти невозможно.

_Ей всего лишь девять. _Она слишком мала, чтобы иметь дело с такими проблемами. Прижав её к себе, я почувствовал запах шампуня её матери; воспоминания настигли меня, и я спрятал лицо в её волосах, давая ей возможность выплакаться, пока она лежит на моих руках. Вскоре её рыдания прекратились, а по ровному дыханию я понял – она уснула. Я не знаю, что еще можно сказать. У неё устойчивое мнение, что Белла хочет искоренить память о её матери у всех нас. Именно так она и думала. Но как только Лиз поймет, что это не так, все выстроенные ею барьеры, разрушатся. _Я надеюсь._

Нежно поцеловав дочь в лобик, я уложил её в кровать. На её щеках все еще оставались капельки слез, и мое сердце сжалось, при виде переживаемой ею боли. Нападение – единственный способ защиты, который она изобрела, и мне было очень трудно сердиться на неё. Вздохнув, я прикрыл дверь, оставляя небольшой зазор.

Не оборачиваясь, я пошел на кухню, чтобы достать холодное пиво из холодильника. Увидев, как на кухне загорелся свет, я подскочил и обернулся. Прислонившись к двери, с самодовольной улыбкой на меня смотрела Элис. Успокоившись, я выдохнул и повернулся к холодильнику.

– Как ужин? – спросил я, доставая пиво и предлагая ей одну баночку. Она покачала головой, открывая шкаф и вытаскивая бокал.

– Прекрасно. Тебе нужно как–нибудь сводить туда Беллу, – прокомментировала Элис, пока я передавал ей бутылку вина; она наполнила бокал.

– Где вы были? – спросил я, поднося банку пива ко рту и делая больший глоток.

– Джаспер пригласил меня в Running Iron, – она передала мне вино, и я убрал его в холодильник. – Он думает о покупке этого заведения, – я посмотрел на неё, удивленный этими словами.

– Разве это не местная таверна? – спросил я, интересуясь, не решил ли Джаспер изменить курс своего бизнес – плана. Она рассмеялась над моим замечанием.

– Да, это и ресторан, и салон, но я думаю, что ему нравится это место, оно напоминает ему о Техасе, – я немного нахмурился, не понимая, как он мог перейти от управления изящными ресторанами к местным тавернам.

– Почему?

– В нём есть определённо что–то от старого, доброго, позабытого запада. Этакий ковбойский декор, типа сапог, свисающих с потолка, – она покачала головой и усмехнулась. – Кухня там, действительно, неплохая, и место достаточно посещаемое. Он думает, если там немного все переделать, то можно будет заработать больше, – сказала она, слегка пожимая плечами и делая еще один глоток вина. – Так или иначе, это всегда хорошая идея, иметь несколько ветвей в бизнесе.

– Как прошел твой вечер с Беллой? – спросила Элис с хитрой улыбкой. Я не мог не улыбаться, рассказывая ей про ужин и подразнивая, что Белла может дать фору Джасперу, если речь зайдет о приготовление еды.

– Я так рада, мне на самом деле кажется, что она та, которую ты так долго ждал, Эдвард, – сказала Элис, с неподдельным восторгом в голосе. – Не беспокойся о Лиз, она скоро все поймет.

– Она говорила тебе что–нибудь?

– Да, она сказала, что Белла накричала на неё, но после нескольких попыток мне удалось узнать почему. Я дала ей понять, что если бы она так говорила со мной, то я бы шлёпнула её, – я улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что Элис знает, как обращаться с моими детьми, но она всегда ставила меня в известность, впрочем, я полностью доверял её методам воспитания.

– Она очень гордая, и понадобится некоторое время, прежде чем она признает, что была не права, но она знает, что поступила неправильно, – заверила Элис. Я не мог не отметить, что мы уже много раз обсуждали этот момент. Наверное, пришло время отвести Элизабет к специалисту.

– Ты будешь дома в понедельник? – спросил я Элис, вспоминая о покупке, которую мне должны доставить.

– Утром, а что такое?

– Мне должны привезти новый матрац, – сказал я вскользь, надеясь, что она не поймет истинную причину моей покупки.

– А зачем ты покупаешь себе новый матрац? Ведь ты вроде недавно покупал его? – непонимающе спросила Элис.

– Этот стал неудобным, – сказал я, надеясь, что смогу обойтись одной ложью, чтобы прекратить этот допрос. Но я должен был знать её лучше.

– И как давно? – спросила она с небольшой улыбкой, играющей на губах.

– Ну… он у меня лет пять или шесть.

– А разве они не дают десятилетнюю гарантию? – спросила она, её улыбка становилась все шире. Я пожал плечами и залпом выпил все пиво в банке, затем, извинившись, ушел к себе в комнату, прежде чем она спросит меня еще о чём–нибудь.

Неделя пролетела. Моя новая кровать прибыла, к счастью, без какой–либо шумихи из–за моей иногда сильно раздражающей сестры. Она держала все комментарии при себе, но всегда знающе подмигивала, когда Белла уезжала.

Мне пришлось больше работать, чтобы полностью освободить эти выходные. Я хотел, чтобы все было идеально для нашего свидания. Я заказал ужин и убедился, что позаботился обо всех мелочах за несколько часов до нашего прихода.

Каждый вечер после фестиваля Белла приезжала к нам и готовила ужин. К моему великому сожалению, я зачастую успевал лишь поесть и нёсся в больницу, но её забота о всех нас была приятной. Я больше не просил её остаться на ночь, зная, что совсем скоро мы будем вместе. А она чувствовала себя необходимой, став частью нашей жизни, похоже даже Элизабет немного оттаяла, позволяя Белле и Сету находиться рядом.

В субботу утром я проснулся от ощущения теплых пальчиков, прошедшихся по моей нижней губе. Запах клубничного шампуня наполнил меня. Мои губы изогнулись при мысли о Белле в моей комнате, в моей кровати. Я почувствовал давление её тела, когда она наклонилась и поцеловала меня. Автоматически мои руки зарылись в её волосах, прижимая ближе, я почувствовал её маленький язычок, который прошелся по моей нижней губе. Открыв рот, я услышал её низкий одобряющий стон. Наши языки нежно терлись друг об друга, задавая темп. Я переместил её таким образом, что теперь она лежала подо мной, и утреней эрекцией я упирался ей в бедро. К счастью, мягкий плед дополнял большую часть моего очевидного желания. Она отстранилась, и я открыл глаза, видя её прекрасное лицо.

– Я думаю, это должно стать моим любимым способом пробуждения по утрам, – сонно прошептал я.

– Днем, – поправила она, и мои глаза метнулись к часам у кровати. Я застонал, понимая, что мне нужно вставать и поторопиться, иначе могу опоздать на игру.

– Ты вернулся поздно ночью? – спросила она, начиная отстраняться, чтобы я мог встать. Но я только крепче обнял её и поцеловал в лоб.

– Да, я был в хирургии почти до трех часов утра, – сказал я, зевая и потирая глаза ото сна. – Я не хочу вставать, – пожаловался я, пряча лицо в её волосах. Она рассмеялась и слегка оттолкнула меня. И тут я заметил повязку на её руке, понимая, что швы должны были быть сняты несколько дней назад. Я так много работал в эти дни, что когда видел Беллу каждый вечер, думал о других вещах, а не о её руке.

– Можешь подать мне мою медицинскую сумку, она на другой стороне кровати? – попросил я, садясь. Она непонимающе посмотрела на меня, с трудом поднимаясь с кровати и бросая мне сумку.

– Иди сюда, – прошептал я. Она села на кровать рядом со мной, и я осторожно развернул её руку. Все зажило превосходно, и я почувствовал, что очень горжусь собой, так как не оставил огромный шрам. Схватив маленькие ножницы и пинцет, я обрезал нити и осторожно вытащил их.

– Как новенькая, – сказал я, поднося ладонь ко рту и нежно целуя её. – Я очень рад, что не будет много шрамов, если вообще будут, – прошептал я, еще раз напоследок поцеловав руку. Я посмотрел на неё, и она мне улыбнулась, прежде чем озорной блеск опять появился в её глазах.

– У нас много дел сегодня, – игриво сказала она. Я заворчал, когда она вскочила и со свистом стянула с меня одеяло. Холодный воздух заставил меня вздрогнуть, услышав, как она вздохнула, я посмотрел на неё. Глаза Беллы были широко раскрыты и полностью сфокусированы на моей утренней эрекции. Я усмехнулся, отчего она покраснела еще больше, и быстро отвернувшись, начала бормотать извинения. Улыбнувшись, я потянулся и встал с постели. Я подошел к ней сзади, обнимая её за талию и кладя подбородок на плечо.

– Нечего стесняться, любимая, – прошептал я, убирая волосы и целуя её в шею. Она рассмеялась и повернулась в моих объятиях. Её теплые карие глаза с озорным блеском смотрели на меня; смущение, которое я видел несколько минут назад, полностью исчезло.

– Элис сказала мне собрать сумку, и я так понимаю, что наше сегодняшнее свидание не закончится до завтра? – спросила она. Но я очень хорошо знал ее – она пыталась разузнать какие–либо подробности о месте, где мы будем. Улыбнувшись, я кивнул, а затем нежно поцеловал её. Её мягкие губы с нетерпением захватили мои, и я притянул её ближе. Рукой она спустилась вниз по моему животу, но я перехватил её, прежде чем она дошла до цели. Застонав ей в рот, я отстранился, прерывая поцелуй.

– Как бы я не хотел продолжить, но мне нужно одеться, чтобы успеть на игру. Будет не очень хорошо, если тренер опоздает, – сказал я, она рассмеялась, вставая на носочки, чтобы оставить сладкий поцелуй на моей щеке.

– Собирайся, я пока займусь детьми, – она повернулась и быстро скрылась за дверью, оставляя меня с моей проблемой, которой стало слишком тесно в боксерах от Левис. Разочарованно выдохнув, я подумал о планах на сегодняшний вечер. Я все время сомневался, пока планировал каждую деталь нашего свидания. Меня немного волновал тот факт, что, возможно, мы двигаемся слишком быстро или, может быть, я слишком много хочу от наших отношений. Те же мысли пришли мне в голову, когда я одевался, но каждый раз, когда я представлял себе Беллу в моих объятиях, и как нежно я целую её, то чувствовал себя так хорошо, что все мои сомнения уносились прочь.

Сбрив суточную щетину, я почистил зубы и плеснул немного воды на мои волосы, стараясь уложить непокорные волосы после сна. После минутной войны, я сдался. Мама всегда отсылала меня обратно, давая мне возможность привести себя в более опрятный вид, но это никогда не длилось более десяти минут. Этого было достаточно, чтобы выйти из ванной, понимая, что она ничего не может сделать.

Это воспоминание вызвало улыбку. Я сильно соскучился по родителям. Они оказали мне огромную поддержку в первый год после смерти Тани. Эсми очень сильно любила Таню, и для неё это было, как потерять собственного ребенка. Каждую неделю она прилетала с Аляски сюда и потом обратно, помогая нам пережить трагедию. Мне стало немного легче, когда я вспомнил, что родители приедут на свадьбу Элис и Джаспера. Мама сказала, что прилетит заранее, чтобы помочь Элис с некоторыми приготовлениями.

Помнится, я вообще не обращал никакого внимания на всю эту закулисную работу, которая идет при подготовке к свадьбе. Розали, Элис и Таня занимались всем, от меня лишь требовалось присутствие. Меня в большей степени занимала учеба, но теперь я чувствую, что должен был приложить больше усилий ко всем этим мелочам. Если я вдруг опять соберусь жениться, то больше не допущу таких ошибок.

– Папа! Белла сказала, что нам уже пора идти! – закричал Тони, открывая дверь в мою спальню и строго смотря на меня. Я засмеялся и потрепал его по волосам, спускаясь вниз, чтобы встретить остальную часть моего суетливого семейства.

– Привет, Тренер! – проговорил Сет с широкой изогнутой улыбкой.

– Привет, Штурм, ну что, готов к большой игре? – спросил я, пока Белла, подав мне чашку кофе с рогаликом, начала подталкивать меня к двери.

– Да, я готовился всю неделю, – гордо сказал он, а я, улыбаясь в это время, слегка ущипнул Беллу за бок, заставляя её прекратить толкать меня к двери. Засмеявшись, она отстранилась и похлопала меня по плечу.

– Мы опаздываем, а я не хочу быть ответственной за то, что ты показал плохой пример, – обиженным тоном сказала она и ущипнула меня в ответ. Громко засмеявшись, я поторопил детей к машине.

– А где мисс Элис? – спросил Сет немного смущенным голосом, забираясь на заднее сиденье. Я не знал точно, поэтому посмотрел на Беллу.

– Элис уехала, чтобы забрать Джаспера, сказав, что приедет на стадион, прежде чем игра начнется, – ответила Белла на его вопрос, закатив глаза и закрывая за ним дверь.

Выехав на дорогу, я включил радио и нашел канал Диснея, который заставил Элизабет завизжать и пропеть целиком несколько детских популярных песенок. Мальчики стонали в унисон на заднем сидении. Я посмотрел на Беллу, надеясь, что они сейчас отвлечены и не услышат нашу беседу.

– Что заставило тебя закатить глаза? – тихо спросил я. Она оглянулась на детей, а затем посмотрела на меня с улыбкой на лице.

– Сет немного влюблен в Элис, – прошептала она, а затем откинулась на спинку сиденья. – Он не перестаёт говорить о ней в течение последних двух недель, – улыбнувшись, я посмотрел на детей. Элизабет все еще забавлялась с её импровизированным караоке, которое сводило с ума её брата. _Или, может быть, она делала это специально_. У Сета на лице было такое же раздражение, что и у Энтони, я не мог не улыбаться. _Почувствуйте на себе мальчики, в следующий раз будете думать, прежде чем читать её дневник. _

Игра была долгой и изнурительной. Все, чего я хотел, чтобы это скорей закончилось, и мы с Беллой могли бы отправиться на свидание. Перед последней подачей мы были в одном пробеге. Тони отлично проделал все три свои подачи, Сет сделал великолепную работу, не давая возможности бегущим из другой команды попасть в дом. Джеймса я поместил на базу, и ему с трудом удалось удержать мяч в зоне поражения. Однако у нас было еще две пробежки, благодаря потрясающей работе мальчиков, и нужна была еще одна, чтобы закончить игру.

Я слышал, как Майк на трибунах ругает своего сына, мне захотелось ударить его и дать понять, что дети не играют лучше с такой поддержкой. Единственной надеждой, заставить перестать Джеймса волноваться – это поговорить с ним. Попросив перерыв, я подбежал к нему. Тони захотел подбежать, но я махнул ему рукой, призывая оставаться на месте. Сев на корточки перед Джеймсом, я спросил все ли с ним в порядке. Я мог видеть, как слезы подступили к его глазам, но он их быстро вытер.

Джеймс кивнул, но не стал смотреть мне в глаза, так как его отец начал новую порцию оскорблений, заметив, как сын вытирал слезы.

– Прекращай рыдать, как дитя, и кинь этот, чертов мяч! – кричал Майк. Я покачал головой и повернулся к Джеймсу.

– Не слушай его. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня и Тони, заглушая все другие голоса. Тони подаст тебе сигнал, когда нужно бросать. Если тебе что–то не нравится, скажи ему, – я положил руку ему на плечо, и он посмотрел на меня. – Ты сможешь сделать это, малыш. Не позволяй никому говорить, что ты не сможешь, – я наблюдал, как постепенно в нем росла уверенность в себе, и он стал даже немного выше, утвердительно мне кивая. Я пошел к скамейке запасных и сказал судье, что можно возобновлять игру.

Я стоял за линией поля, когда почувствовал, что кто–то подошел ко мне со спины. Но не обернулся, сосредоточив все свое внимание на следующей подаче Джеймса. Он все сделал верно, похвалив его, я повернулся к Майку.

– Что ты ему сказал?

– Это только между нами, Ньютон, – проворчал я и отвернулся. Джеймс в это время бросил мяч за пределы поля. Я застонал, отвлекшись, я не дал ему ту поддержку, в которой он нуждался. Майк встал рядом со мной на тренерскую линию, я отодвинулся, надеясь, что Джеймс будет смотреть на меня, а не на отца.

– Ничего, Джеймс! Следующий бросок будет лучше! – поощрял я, услышав ворчания Майка позади меня, но он держал свой рот на замке. Джеймс сделал еще одну подачу, однако судья усомнился в качестве броска. Такое бывает. Судьи не совершенны, а правила гласят, что последнее слово за судьей.

– Все в порядке! Это была не очень качественная подача, Джеймс! – кричал я, позволяя судье знать, что я был, не очень счастлив, но согласился с ним и поддерживаю его решение. Жаль, что я не мог сказать тоже о Майке. В следующее мгновение он уже был перед судьей и кричал ему в лицо, называя слепым. Тони быстро отбежал от сердитых мужчин и подбежал ко мне. Подойдя к нему, я сказал, чтобы он пошел на первую базу к Сету и, отвернувшись, стал наблюдать, как Майк нарывается на неприятности. Эммет был на скамейке запасных, он встал рядом со мной и улыбнулся.

– Блу, не будет терпеть это долго, – посмеиваясь, произнес он. Улыбнувшись, я продолжал наблюдать за этой сценой. Не было ничего, чтобы я мог сделать и, если честно, мне хотелось посмотреть, как судья поставит Майка на место. Я вмешался бы только в случае драки, а так, буду только наблюдать с небольшим удовлетворением, так как судья попросил его покинуть игру.

Лицо Майка раскраснелось от криков на судью. Блу снял маску и смотрел, как Майк бросает ему в лицо оскорбления и грязные слова, которые были в его лексиконе. При мысли о том, что все это вынуждены слышать дети, я сжался, но с одобрением наблюдал, как судья отступил на шаг и быстрым движением руки толкнул его в плечо, давая ему знак удалиться со стадиона.

– Это ты уходи отсюда! – закричал он и встал в боевую позицию. Эммет и я сделали на всякий случай несколько шагов вперед, чтобы остановить Майка. Эммет с широкой улыбкой наклонился ко мне.

– Ставлю двадцать баксов, что старина Ньютон ударит, – покачав головой, я улыбнулся.

– Я не настолько глуп, чтобы принимать эту ставку, – сказал я, посмеиваясь. Майк исчерпал весь запас ругательств, и теперь стал пинать грязь на ботинки судьи.

– Это не круто! – сказал Эммет, пока мы подбежали к Майку, чтобы оттащить его. Кидать грязь на ботинки судьи, это еще хуже, чем плюнуть в лицо. Мы оттащили его, пока он не оказался за воротами стадиона.

– Будь, черт побери, мужиком и уходи отсюда, – прорычал Эммет Майку, пытавшемуся пройти мимо нас. Не желая связываться с Эмметом, Майк насмешливо посмотрел на нас, а затем, повернувшись, пошел к машине. Когда все заметили, что он ушел, огромное приветствие раздалось от всех родителей на стадионе. Эммет начал посмеиваться и дал мне пять, прежде чем вернуться на скамейку запасных. Я пошел к своей позиции, когда судья подошел ко мне.

– Мне очень жаль, Тренер Каллен, но этот придурок вывел меня из себя. Ему повезло, что я не надрал ему задницу, – я не мог не улыбнуться и не похлопать его по плечу.

– Все в порядке. Я сам хотел ему это сказать. Можно мне минутку переговорить с питчером? – судья кивнул, а затем отбежал к дому, призывая Тони занять прежнюю позицию. Я снова подошел к Джеймсу, он смущенно смотрел на землю.

– Джеймс, не волнуйся, – он посмотрел на меня, и я мог видеть стыд в его глазах. Я хотел пойти найти его отца и вразумить этого осла, через какой ад он заставил пройти собственного ребенка. – Послушай, тебе нужно всего лишь два удачных броска, и все – игра закончена. Думаешь, ты сможешь сделать это? – спросил я с одобряющей улыбкой. Он кивнул, и я дал ему пять, прежде чем убежать с поля. Отсюда я мог видеть, как Тони давал ему указания, сильное чувство гордости за сына наполнило меня. Они с Джеймсом не были друзья, но на поле он забывал все обиды, работая на пользу команды.

Джеймс кинул превосходный мяч. Родители на стадионе стоя приветствовали его и поощряли, и я мог увидеть крупицу уверенности в нем, поскольку он бросил еще один прекрасный мяч и закончил игру победой. _Все что нужно людям – это вера в них. _

Сразу после игры мы всей командой собрались в раздевалке. Когда я спросил у ребят, кто в этой игре достоин получить мяч, все хором крикнули: «Джеймс!». Он был очень горд, принимая мяч из рук Эммета, а затем мы отпустили их по домам. Сет и Энтони пошли на поле собирать оборудование, а я пошел к скамейке, где сидели мои девочки. Лиз подбежала и прыгнула мне на руки, оставив крупный небрежный поцелуй на моей щеке.

– Папа, поздравляю, – пропела она, освобождаясь из моих рук, и побежала помогать мальчикам. Я подошел к Джасперу, Элис и Белле, которые все еще сидели на трибуне, тихо смеясь над чем–то.

– И часто у вас происходят такие забавы? – спросил Джаспер, пожимая мне руку в знак приветствия.

– Не всегда, но, как правило, это происходит минимум раз в сезон, – сказал я, протягивая руку Белле. Я притянул ее и обнял за талию, прижимая ближе. Элис встала и начала взволновано подпрыгивать.

– Белла уже готова. Твоя сумка в машине, так что вы можете прямо отсюда и отправляться, если хотите. Мы приехали на внедорожнике Джаспера, таким образом, можем отвезти детей домой, а вы _свободны_, – я еще никогда не хотел так сильно поцеловать сестру в знак благодарности, как в этот момент, но это значило бы отпустить Беллу, поэтому я лишь кивнув.

– Домой не спешите, – пропела она, побежав к Тони и Сету, перебрасывая через плечо сумку, которая была таких же размеров, как она сама. Джаспер застонал и побежал за ней, забирая сумку. Белла и я засмеялись, а потом повернулись, смотря друг другу в глаза.

– Ты на самом деле готова? – спросил я, она застенчиво мне улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Позволь мне сначала попрощаться с детьми, – сказала Белла, когда мы подходили к машине, где были дети. Прежде чем они сели во внедорожник Джаспера, они подошли и обняли нас обоих. Меня совсем не удивило, когда Энтони обнял Беллу вокруг талии и улыбнулся ей.

–Получите удовольствие от…

– Тони! – прервал я его, прежде чем он успел разрушить сюрприз. Улыбнувшись ему, я покачал головой. – Это сюрприз, – напомнил я, он улыбнулся и обнял меня.

– Весело проведи время, – прошептал он, прежде чем отпустить Беллу. Подошла Лиз и обняла меня, а затем повернулась к Белле. Она потрясла нас обоих, когда обняла Беллу, и та обняла её в ответ. Отношения между ними, казалось, стали более гладкими, но они все еще держались на расстоянии, но я надеялся, что вскоре оно исчезнет. Сет что–то проворчал своей маме, и она обняла его, но он стоял неподвижно, опустив руки по бокам. Белла засмеялась и что–то шепнула ему, он поморщился немного, прежде чем обнять её и поцеловать в щеку.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептала она, и Сет растаял, как масло на сковородке, и уткнулся лицом ей в плечо. Я думаю, что расслышал, как он пробормотал: «Я тоже люблю тебя», прежде чем отстраниться, и быстро запрыгнуть в машину Джаспера.

Элис легким толчком направила нас к моему автомобилю; я схватил Беллу за руку. Я открыл для неё дверь, она скользнула на кожаное сиденье и улыбнулась мне. Я ничего не мог с собой сделать, поэтому наклонился и нежно поцеловал её пухлые губки. Отстранившись, она облокотилась на спинку сиденья с улыбкой на лице. Она была настолько красива, что в этот момент я точно понял – все, что я планировал, будет не забываемым. Больше всего мне хотелось, чтобы улыбка не сходила с ее лица весь вечер, а, возможно, и утро.

Она ни разу не спросила, куда мы едем, пока я вез её по первому шоссе к Монтерею. Мы выехали с автострады и поехали вниз к частной пристани, там и припарковались.

– Мы снова будем ужинать на пристани? – спросила она с маленькой улыбкой. Я покачал головой и улыбнулся ей уголком губ.

– Увидишь, – сказал я, открывая для неё дверь. Захватив обе сумки из багажника, я взял её за руку, и мы пошли вниз по причалу к лодкам. Когда мы подошли к воротам, я достал ключ и сунул его в замок.

– Эдвард? – спросила она, непонимающе, что мы делаем возле лодок. Я повел её вниз, крепче держа, чтобы она не спотыкнулась и не упала в воду. Мы остановились перед «Эсми», и я посмотрел на неё, кажется, она, наконец–то, все поняла.

– Это твоя лодка? – спросила она, задыхаясь, я улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Добро пожаловать на «Эсми», – сказал я, поднимаясь на борт и повернувшись, протянул ей руку, помогая забраться по маленькой лестнице. Белла нерешительно дала мне свою руку, и я поднял её на палубу. С небольшой опаской она посмотрела на меня, и я не смог сдержать широкую улыбку, которая появилась у меня.

– Ты на самом деле понимаешь, что у меня дискоординация, не так ли? – спросила она, хватаясь за меня в поисках поддержки, когда лодка немного сместилась. Я наклонился и нежно поцеловал её.

– Это только означает, что я должен держать тебя в своих руках все оставшееся время, – сказал я, снова склоняясь к её губам и захватывая их в более требовательном поцелуе.

_Эта ночь будет незабываемой._

Жмите на зеленую кнопочку, жду ваших комментариев.


	19. Свидание

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Holding Out For You**

**Chapter**** 19 / ****Глава**** 19**

**SOTB / Свидание**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Прервав поцелуй, я отстранился и улыбнулся, глядя на Беллу. Её ресницы затрепетали, прежде чем она медленно открыла глаза и улыбнулась в ответ. Я помог ей подняться на палубу, она молча осматривалась.

– Это красивое место, – шепнула она, проводя рукой по бортикам.

– Не место – Она, – поправил я, на что Белла обернулась ко мне и хитро улыбнулась.

– Означает ли это, что мне нужно ревновать? – спросила Белла, её глаза заблестели. Подойдя сзади, я обнял её за талию и нежно поцеловал в шейку.

– Едва ли, – прошептал я, обдавая дыханием нежную кожу. Она подняла руку и зарылась пальцами в мои волосы. В голове возникла шальная мысль – взять её прямо здесь и сейчас, не дожидаясь заката, но, посмотрев на небо, я увидел, как солнце медленно опускается за горизонт. Если я хочу добраться до Санта-Круз до наступления темноты, необходимо отправляться. Еще раз поцеловав её в шейку, я взял Беллу за руку и повел по палубе.

– Позволь мне показать тебе яхту, а потом мы выходим.

– Куда? – тихо спросила она. В её голосе чувствовалась волнение.

– Ты раньше когда–нибудь плавала? – я уклонился от её вопроса, помогая ей спуститься по лестнице. Она покачала головой.

– Нет, я никогда прежде не была на яхте, только однажды на научно–исследовательском судне, – взволнованно сказала она.

– Тогда тебе нужно принять драмамин _(__при пер. препарат против укачивания)_. Небольшие парусные судна на воде раскачивает, как правило, сильнее, – хорошо, что я приезжал на неделе и подготовился ко всему. Я подошел к шкафчику, набрал код на замке, и вынув аптечку, передал ей лекарство. Тут же я вспоминаю, что Белла не очень с ними ладит. Подняв голову, она посмотрела на меня с подозрением.

– Это поможет тебе избавиться от тошноты. Пока ты еще не знаешь, как будешь реагировать на качку, лучше принять препарат заранее, чтобы быть уверенной, что все будет хорошо, – объяснил я, передавая бутылку воды, чтобы запить таблетку.

– Ты не страдаешь морской болезнью? – спросила она, тихонько смеясь.

– Эм… да, своё первое путешествие на лодке я провел, перевешиваясь за бортик, – признался я, надеясь, что ей это не грозит. Она немного поморщилась, я улыбнулся, пытаясь сгладить впечатления. – Больше подобного со мной не происходило. А у некоторых людей вообще никаких проблем не возникает, – я встряхнул коробку перед тем, как положить её обратно в шкафчик.

– Это поможет, я обещаю, – заверил я. Она кивнула, и мы углубились в каюту.

– Тут… все так красиво. Из какой породы дерева это сделано? – спросила она, проводя рукой по столу.

– Для большинства яхт используют тик. Он лучше переносит соленый воздух, чем другая древесина, – объяснил я, она улыбнулась, и я взял её за руку. – Итак, это жилая часть или галерея, – я отвел его к носовой части яхты. – Здесь две спальни, – сказал я и подвёл её к двери, затем отодвинув занавески с обеих сторон, чтобы она смогла увидеть с одной стороны двухъярусную кровать, а с другой односпальную постель. Она кивнула и наклонилась, чтобы войти в каюту.

– Итак, это и есть спальня, – тихо размышляла она. – Маленькая, – сказала она, выходя из каюты. – Я не могу представить, как ты протискиваешься здесь, – я засмеялся и покачал головой.

– Здесь спят дети, – я потянул её к кормовой части. – Это головная часть, – сказал я, и она прошла в маленькую ванную, заглянув в душевую кабину.

– Туалет и душ совмещены? – спросила она, мило сморщив лобик. Её ошеломленный вид меня рассмешил.

– Да, хоть длина яхты – тридцать шесть метров, всё равно недостаточно места для отдельного санузла, – я вытащил её обратно в узкий коридор и распахнул дверь в спальню.

– Вот где мы будем спать сегодня, – сказал я, вытаскивая её на совсем небольшую свободную от мебели площадь. Видимо, она поняла мой намек о планах на сегодняшнюю ночь, поэтому, улыбнувшись, осмотрелась. В основном все место занимала королевских размеров кровать и небольшой комод. Он стоял между правой стеной и кроватью. В углу потолка находилось окно, через него в каюту проникал естественный свет. Я взглянул на Беллу, она пристально смотрела на меня. Затем провела рукой по моей спине, оставив руку на плече, и наклонила голову, чтобы мы смогли заглянуть в глаза друг другу.

– Эдвард, это прекрасно, – прошептала она, наклоняясь ближе и ласково целуя меня от подбородка по линии челюсти. Громко простонав, я притянул её ближе, зарываясь руками в её волосы. Нежно поцеловав её манящий рот, я отстранился, замечая, как нижняя губа Беллы разочарованно надувается. Поднеся большой палец, я прошелся им по линии её губ, стирая недовольство и превращая всё в небольшую милую улыбку.

– Нам пора, иначе не успеем на место нашего свидания до заката, – прошептал я, не желая, отстраняться, но внутренний голос внушал не забывать о планах на вечер. Белла протяжно застонала и предусмотрительно потащила меня на палубу.

– Ты так и не сказал мне, куда мы направляемся, – сказала она, когда мы поднялись на палубу.

– Увидишь, о, нетерпеливая, – сказал я с улыбкой. Протяжно вздохнув, она улыбнулась.

– Итак, что мне нужно делать? – спросила она с энтузиазмом. Я покачал головой и потянул её за собой к штурвалу.

– Кругом электроника, – сказал я, щелкая выключателем, и двигатель заработал без каких–либо проблем. Эсме тихо мурлыкала, что заставило меня улыбнуться, понимая, что моя яхта стоила тех немалых денег, что я отдал за неё.

– Я всегда думала, что нужен целый экипаж, чтобы управлять яхтой, – трепетно произнесла Белла, пока я медленно подготавливал яхту к выходу.

– Я ничего бы не смог сделать один, без помощи современных технологий, – сказал я, улыбаясь. – В принципе я бы смог управлять вручную, но когда Энтони с Лиз были совсем маленькими, мне нужна была яхта, которая смогла бы плыть сама, случись чего, – мы медленно проплывали гавань, пока, наконец, не вышли в открытый залив. Я щелкнул еще одним выключателем и развернул штурвал. Посмотрев на Беллу, заметил, что она выглядит немного сбитой с толку, не понимая, что я делаю.

– На носу находится маленький парус. Он стабилизирует яхту и помогает управлению. Так происходит каждый раз, когда мы выходим в открытый океан, – объяснял я, а она кивала, изучая кнопки управления. Я нажал еще одну на панели, и парус развернулся. Стоило ветру поймать его, как я заглушил мотор.

– Вот так, есть только одна вещь, о которой я хочу тебе рассказать, – сказал я, указывая на парус. – Ты видишь гик?

– Что такое гик? – спросила она, смотря туда, куда я указывал. Я улыбнулся, совсем забыл, что владельцы яхт порой переходят на свою терминологию.

– Это часть паруса, гик параллелен палубе. Если ветер вдруг изменит направление, то мне придется самому встать за руль. Если вовремя не заметить этого, а перемена ветра всегда стремительна, тебя может скинуть за борт, – пока я говорил, она с ужасом смотрела на меня. Я не смог сдержать смешка, – Не волнуйся, я крикну «Повернись», если ты будешь находиться рядом с гиком. – Она кивнула, обрадованная, что я вовсе не собирался скидывать её за борт. Протянув руку, я поставил Беллу перед собой, сжимая штурвал пальцами. Легкий ветерок трепал её волосы, и они попадали мне на лицо, осторожно отведя их в сторону, я положил подбородок на её плечо.

– Похоже, мы направляемся в сторону Санта-Круз, почему? – спросила она. Я не мог видеть, но чувствовал – она улыбается. Уткнувшись носом в её шейку, я проложил дорожку из поцелуев к её ушку.

– Потому что, именно туда мы и плывем, – прошептал я ей на ушко, сжимая мочку между губами и оставляя нежный поцелуй. Дрожь пробежала по её телу, я улыбнулся тому эффекту, который производил на Беллу. Отстранившись от нее, я вернулся к панели управления, чтобы поставить яхту на автопилот, затем потянул Беллу в сторону удобного диванчика для двоих позади руля. Она свернулась клубочков возле меня, а я нежно перебирал её волосы. Никто из нас не говорил ни слова, мы просто наслаждались солнцем и медленным движением лодки, рассекающей морские волны.

Через некоторое время я почувствовал, что она задышала медленнее и глубже; Белла была очень лёгкой – эти мысли вызвали у меня улыбку. Не удивительно, что она так быстро заснула после принятия таблеток. На самом деле это даже к лучшему – отдохнёт немного, а я за это время успею создать необходимое настроение. Еще некоторое время, я держал её в своих объятиях, наблюдая за тем, как она спит. Но когда мы проплыли примерно половину пути, я осторожно уложил её на диванчик. Достав одеяло, укрыл Беллу и вернулся на палубу.

Элис перед сегодняшней игрой приготовила обед. Также она заехала в Фавэлоро и попросила Нино приготовить мне несколько фирменных трубочек из теста. Поместив всю еду в небольшую форму, я накрыл её фольгой и поставил в духовку. После начал нарезать салат, нужно успеть накрыть на стол до того, как Белла проснется.

Я поднялся на палубу и проверил, как она. Белла по–прежнему спала, и я спустился обратно, понимая, что времени на подготовку не так уж много. От трубочек Нино исходил приятный аромат, нужно не забыть поблагодарить Элис – она всегда думала о мелочах. Так же я не мог ни заметить, как сестра позаботилась о романтической обстановке. Дюжина роз в оригинальной вазе с полураспустившимися бутонами, дорогая посуда и бокалы, захваченная из дома. Я усмехнулся, вспомнив, что на яхте есть лишь пластиковые стаканчики и тарелки. _Совсем не романтично._

Закончив все дела на кухне, я поспешил на палубу и быстро расставил столик в кабине. Осмотревшись, я понял, что мы уже близки к месту назначения. Вернувшись к штурвалу, я отключил автопилот, опустил паруса и кливер. Внезапно, я почувствовал, как тёплая ручка под рубашкой гладит мой живот, через секунду Белла прижалась ко мне всем телом. Я накрыл её руку своей поверх одежды

– Хорошо поспала, милая? – спросил я, поворачиваясь и целуя её в макушку. Спиной я почувствовал её кивок.

– Прости, но я больше просто не могла держать глаза открытыми, – я заулыбался. Мне представился случай подразнить её.

– Это потому что ты мало весишь. И драмамин укачал тебя, – я прибавил ходу, мотор яхты заурчал, и мы устремились к пристани Санта–Круз. – Как желудок? – спросил я, оглядываясь через плечо. Белла скользнула под мою руку и прижалась к моей груди, затем посмотрела мне в глаза.

– Фантастически, – сказала она с улыбкой, поднимаясь на носочки и нежно целуя в губы. Быстренько вернув поцелуй, пока яхта приближалась к порту, я размышлял, где бы бросить якорь – лучше подальше от берега, чтобы нам никто не мешал, но и не слишком далеко, чтобы мы смогли любоваться огнями Бордуолка. Заглушив мотор, я нажал несколько кнопок на панели управления и кинул якорь.

– Проголодалась? – спросил я, жестом приглашая её к накрытому столу. Она кивнула и опустилась на стул, а я принес наш ужин. Расставив блюда, я сел рядом с Беллой. Ветер почти полностью утих, и солнце только–только начало садиться, окрашивая небо в розовые и оранжевые тона.

– Дай, попробую отгадать,– сказала Белла, пробуя палочки из теста. Закрыв глаза, она на секунду замерла, затем её ресницы затрепетали, и она снова посмотрела на меня; я видел искорки, пляшущие в глубине её тёмных глаз. – Фавэлоро? – Я улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Я не собирался портить наше свидание своей стряпнёй,– пошутил я, наливая вино и протягивая ей бокал. Белла поднесла его к губам и улыбнулась, вызывая у меня ответную улыбку.

– За чудесную ночь, – сказала она, чокаясь со мной.

– За прекрасное начало отношений, – прошептал я, делая долгий глоток, боясь её реакции на сказанные мной слова, ведь только что я парой слов обозначил всё, что творилось с нами несколько последних недель. Отставив бокал, я заметил, как пристально она смотрит на меня. Белла потянулась через стол, а я встретил её на полпути, и наши губы слились в медленном поцелуе.

Я пересадил её к себе на колени, углубляя поцелуй. Когда наши языки встретились, она тихо простонала. Одна моя рука скользнула по её бедру, притягивая ближе, в то время как другая – зарылась в её волосы. В этот момент я хотел её всю, но она отстранилась, нежно целуя кончик моего носа. Белла повернулась на моих коленях, взяла вилку со стола и стала кормить меня чем–то с моей тарелки. Меня не волновало то, что она клала мне в рот, все, что я чувствовал это её вкус на своём языке. Я не мог запретить рукам бродить вверх – вниз по её ногам и спине. Мне пришлось собраться с силами, чтобы не закинуть Беллу на плечо и не закончить вечер прямо сейчас в каюте под палубой.

– Это Маяк Санта–Круз? – спросила Белла, буквально выдёргивая меня из животных мыслей. Я кивнул и поднялся, предлагая ей разместиться на уютном диванчике в носовой части яхты. Я захватил бутылку вина, она – наши бокалы, и мы спустились на палубу. Я наполнил фужеры, передавая один Белле, с довольным вздохом, заставившим меня улыбнуться, она прижалась ко мне ближе.

– Ты знаешь Сесилию? – спросил я у Беллы, пока мы наблюдали, как солнце медленно исчезало в океане.

– Морскую ведьму?– спросила она со смешком, её лицо находилось в паре дюймах от моего.

– Ты слишком часто смотришь канал Дисней, но ты права, эту ведьму–осьминога из «Русалочки» звали именно так, – нежно прошептал я ей на ухо, когда она обернулась и посмотрела на маяк, расположенный на холме. – Существует легенда о первом хранителе Маяка.

– О-о, я люблю страшные истории, – сказала она взволнованно, подбадривая меня продолжать.

– Эта история о любви, – сказал я, гладя её руку.

– Пожалуйста, расскажи, – уговаривала она. Пригубив вино, Белла опустила бокал на палубу.

– Сесилия спасла капитана обреченного судна, разбившегося о скалы и принесённого волнами к берегу. Он был единственным выжившим. Она ухаживала за ним, но каждый раз стоило ему придти в себя – исчезала: боялась, что её внешность оттолкнёт его, – прошептал я в её волосы, затем поставил бокал с другой стороны от неё.

– Когда он, наконец, пришел в себя, то решил отправиться на поиски пищи и нашел её плачущей на берегу океана. Она была красива, но его испугали щупальца вместо ног, – обняв Беллу за талию, я притянул её ближе.

– Она убедила капитана, что не собирается вредить ему, объяснив, что напротив – спасла его, здесь, вдали от остальных людей. Потом Сесилия помогла капитану найти пищу и лекарства, которые помогли ему вернуть прежние силы. Постепенно капитан начал влюбляться в неё. Она представилась ему Силией, – посмотрев на меня, Белла начала прокладывать дорожку сладких поцелуев вдоль моей челюсти. Я попытался вспомнить, на чем остановился, но действия Беллы заставили меня позабыть обо всём.

– Он полюбил её? – спросила она, я кивнул, нежно сжимая её плечи.

– Эм… да, – пробормотал я, пытаясь вспомнить, на чем же я закончил рассказ. – Она тоже полюбила его и согласилась уехать с ним в город, переодевшись и выдавая себя за его таинственную жену. Её щупальца, обмотанные мокрой тряпкой, были спрятаны под длинным черным платьем. Среди горожан и рыбаков стали появляться слухи о новой жене капитана, о том, что она постоянно носит длинные платья, никогда не появляется на улицах в одиночку. Пару раз видели, как она полностью заходит в воду, – я глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на океан, фонарь маяка принялся кружиться, освещая береговую линию.

– В конце концов, небольшая группа рыбаков похитили Силию. Несколько дней спустя, не раскрывая себя, они указали капитану место, где находилась его жена. Она была прикована цепью к фонарю на вершине маяка, униженная и жестоко избитая. Когда капитан прибежал к ней, чтобы спасти, оказалось слишком поздно: раны Силии были очень серьёзными, и она умерла на его руках, – Белла задержала дыхание и посмотрела мне в глаза.

– Это ужасно, – прошептала она. Я кивнул, а затем вернулся к истории.

– Убитый горем, он понес её мертвое тело в воду, намереваясь утопиться вместе с ней. Через несколько дней после этого, во время шторма один корабль потерпел бедствие недалеко от деревни, где жил капитал с Силией. Когда приехал спасательный отряд, стало ясно, что среди экипажа были те, кто участвовали в похищение Силии. Их пытали и унижали, а затем буквально порвали на кусочки. С тех пор среди людей пошла молва, что каждый день можно увидеть бродящего по лестнице маяка капитана, несущего на руках Силию и плачущего о потерянной любви, – последнюю часть я прошептал и почувствовал, как Белла вздрогнула рядом со мной. Через несколько минут её красивые глаза посмотрели на меня.

– Тебе близка эта история? – спросила она тихо, почти неохотно. Я погладил её по руке, давая знать, что вопрос уместен.

– Да, – тихо признал я. – Эту легенду я услышал практически сразу после смерти Тани. Я завидовал капитану, он так легко смог прекратить все свои страдания. Он выбрал самый легкий путь, чтобы избежать горя, – я отвел взгляд, не желая видеть боль в глазах Беллы.

– Что удержало тебя от этого?

– Честно? Элизабет и Энтони, – сказал я, наконец, найдя в себе силы посмотреть на неё. Боль, которую я ожидал увидеть в её прекрасных глазах, отсутствовала, вместо этого она с такой любовью и безграничной искренностью смотрела на меня.

– Расскажи мне о ней, – прошептала Белла, и тоска заполнила меня, но на сей раз, она не была вызвана Таней, как ни странно я тосковал по красивой женщине, сидящий передо мной.

– Она была красивой. Я видела фотографии на каминной полке, – сказала Белла с печальной улыбкой.

– Да, была. Но гораздо важнее – она была любящей матерью. Она говорила мне, что самые ценные моменты в её жизни связаны с нашими детьми. Таня тратила все свое время на их обучение и развитие. Она никогда не давила на них, хотела, что бы они сами находили выход из любой ситуации и лишь терпеливо наблюдала со стороны. Можно сказать, они такие благодаря ей. Энтони сострадательный ребенок. И, даже притом, что Лиз может быть упрямой и настойчивой, она сильна и лояльна, точно так же, как и мать, – я закончил, и стал ждать привычное чувство боли, которое всегда возникало во время разговоров о Тане. _Но_ _боли не было._

– Думаю, она бы понравилась мне, – сказала Белла, и я улыбнулся в ответ на это.

– А Элис считает, что ты бы понравилась ей, – сказал я, вспоминая наш недавний разговор с Элис. – Спасибо, – прошептал я и поцеловал её в лоб.

– За что? – спросила она, и я наклонился так, что бы мои глаза были на одном уровне с её.

– За то, что позволяешь говорить о Тане и не делаешь этот момент неловким.

– Я никогда не буду пытаться заменить Таню в твоем сердце, я знаю, как сильно ты любил её. Просто, надеюсь, что в твоем сердце найдется место и для меня, – её взгляд переместился на мои губы, и я почувствовал внезапное желание поцеловать её еще разок.

– Уже есть, – прошептал я, нежным поцелуем касаясь её губ. Пальцы Беллы зарылись в мои волосы, я поднял её и развернул лицом к себе. Мои ладони заскользили по её ногам, сжимая бёдра, затем переместились к краю её рубашки. Проникнув под неё, я провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль пояса джинс. Наши поцелуи становились все интенсивнее. Наклонившись вперед и вынуждая её принять сидячее положение, я подвинул нас обоих к краю диванчика. Не прерывая поцелуя, поднялся вместе с ней, Белла скрестила ноги за моей спиной. Пятками она нажала на мои ягодицы, притягивая ближе.

Я прервал поцелуй, чтобы не споткнуться о снаряжение, пока шел в каюту. Горячий ротик Беллы изучал мою шею, я не смог сдержать низкого стона, когда она нежно прикусила моё ушко. Спустившись вниз, я, всё ещё держа Беллу на весу, прижал её к двери каюты.

Затем, поставив Беллу на ноги, накинулся на неё с очередным страстным поцелуем. Я мог чувствовать волны желания, проходящие через неё и касающиеся меня. Стоило ей провести пальцами по моей груди, как моя рубашка чудом расстегнулась, Белла стащила ненужную ткань с моих плеч.

Она немного отступила, и я уже затосковал по теплу её тела, прижимающегося ко мне. Но стоило мне приблизиться к ней, как её маленькая ладошка легла мне на грудь, и Белла толкнула меня, приказывая сесть на кровать. Я наблюдал, как Белла стягивает через голову и бросает свою футболку на пол. Скинув туфли, она быстро расправилась с пуговкой и молнией на джинсах, спуская их вниз по стройным бедрам. Теперь она стояла передо мной в одних крошечных белых круженных трусиках и бюстгальтере в тон. Казалось, я никогда прежде не видел ничего сексуальнее.

Я потянулся к ней, и она шагнула вперёд, моментально очутившись в моих объятиях. Прижав голову к её груди, я проложил дорожку поцелуев вниз, по её плоскому животику. Белла потянула меня за волосы, чтобы я смог взглянуть на неё, нехотя я подчинился.

– Эдвард, – прошептала она, и я понял, насколько мне нравится звук собственного имени, слетающего с её губ. – Займись со мной любовью, – мое сердце запело от этих слов, сказанных великолепной женщиной, просящей сделать её своей. Я кивнул, Белла наклонилась и нежно поцеловала меня в губы. Скинув туфли, я, не разрывая поцелуя, потянул ее на себя, укладывая нас на кровать.

Наши ноги сплелись; я провёл ладонью по её спине, ища застежку лифчика. Когда кнопка подалась мне, Белла передвинулась, позволяю этому негодному предмету упасть на мою грудь. Она мигом смахнула с меня эту деталь одежды куда–то на пол и прижалась возбужденными сосками к моей груди. Её губы всё настойчивее целовали мои, я отвечал с не меньшей страстью – наши желания полностью совпадали. Белла села сверху меня. Я хотел дотронуться до неё, но она, расстегнув мои брюки, принялась спускаться вниз по моему телу. В порыве страсти я быстро швырнул их на пол. По её лицу скользнула лукавая улыбка, не разрывая контакта наших глаз, она одним пальчиком подцепила резинку моих боксеров, спуская их вниз и попутно стягивая носки.

Разделавшись с одеждой, она наклонилась надо мной, и я застонал, чувствуя её горячие поцелуи по всей длине члена. Быстро схватив Беллу, я перевернул нас.

– Не сегодня ночью, любимая, – прошептал я в миллиметре от её губ, кожей чувствуя её недовольный вздох. – Сегодня всё удовольствие для тебя, ты создана для того, что бы тебе поклонялись, позволь мне… – просил я. Она кивнула, притягивая меня, чтобы со всей страстью напасть на мои губы. Её нетерпеливость слегка рассмешила меня, но я быстро стал серьёзным; оставляя поцелуи на её шеи, ключицах и меж прекрасных грудей, я спускался всё ниже и ниже.

Остановившись у соска, я обвёл его языком и чуть отстранился, чтобы подуть на алую горошину. Белла подо мной вздрогнула, её соски затвердели еще сильнее. Я втянул её сосок в рот, лаская его языком, она тихо застонала и схватила меня за волосы. Её кожа казалась столь мягкой и нежной под моими руками. Я проводил ладонями по её изгибам: груди, вниз по животу – и пробовал на вкус другой сосок.

Пальцы ухватились по последний лоскуток оставшейся на ней одежды. Я медленно стягивал остатки нижнего белья, не переставая целовать низ её живота.

– Пожалуйста, Эдвард, – призывала она, поднимая бедра, пока я все так же медленно снимал трусики.

– Ты так красива, Белла, – выдохнул я, не отрывая губ от живота и спуская ниже, носом задевая мягкие завитки, покрывавшие её киску. Она отпустила мои волосы; я наблюдал как она руками провела по животу вверх, пока не остановилась на своей шикарной груди. Застонав, я вернулся к своему занятию, скользя языком между горячих складок. Белла выгибалась подо мной, руками зарывшись в моих волосах, пока я дразнил, зажав губами её набухший клитор, мягко посасывая и слегка прикусывая его. Она была прекрасна на вкус, всё, чего я желал – бесконечно долго доставлять ей удовольствие, пробуя и вдыхая её дразнящий аромат.

Раздвинув ее складочки, я медленно пробежался по ним пальцем, прежде чем проникнуть в её тугой центр. Она задохнулась от ощущений, пока я продолжал ласкать ее стеночки и посасывать чувствительный комок нервов. Затем я добавил второй палец, чтобы усилить её ощущения.

Слегка согнув пальцы, я нашел место, стимулируя которое, я быстро приведу её к финишу. Я аккуратно ласкал её точку G. Дыхание Беллы ускорилось, я чувствовал, что она балансирует на грани. Её стеночки стали сжиматься, переведя взгляд на ее лицо, я наблюдал за тем, как она переступает черту. Её взгляд встретился с моим, и Белла тихонько вскрикнула, когда волны наслаждения прошлись по ее телу.

Когда её дрожь затихла, я вынул пальцы, нежно целуя то, что ласкал секунды назад. Поднявшись, я лёг рядом с ней. Ленивая улыбка скользнула по её припухшим губам, и я наклонился, чтобы мягко поцеловать её. Но Белла буквально набросилась на меня, притягивая и призывая нависнуть над нею. Расположившись между её ножек, я ощутил, как мой член прижимается к её центру, но мне хотелось смотреть ей в глаза, когда я войду в неё.

– Изабелла, – прошептал я, заставляя её посмотреть на меня. Откинув прядь волос, упавшую ей на лицо, я ощутил, как она обняла меня и пальцами впилась в кожу, поощряя продолжать.

– Эдвард, – её глаза умоляли меня. Задержав её взгляд, я медленно вошел в неё. Она была такой теплой и такой влажной, мне надо перестать думать о том, какая она тугая, и как мне хорошо, поэтому я обратил все своё внимание на её прекрасные глаза. Полностью погрузившись в неё, я остановился, пытаясь сдержать себя и не кончить сразу, словно какой–нибудь подросток.

Она сладко улыбалась мне. Нежно поцеловав её в губы, я начал медленно двигаться внутри неё. Её бедра поднимались мне на встречу, встречая каждый толчок, и я полностью потерялся в тех ощущениях, что испытывал, когда она охватила, окутала меня собой. Прервав поцелуй, я уткнулся лбом её в плечо, нежно целуя ключицу и увеличивая темп. Дыхание Беллы становилось все более беспорядочным, я улыбнулся, понимая, что она близка ко второй за ночь разрядке. Это успокоило меня, просто я не думал, что продержусь долго.

Скользнув рукой вниз по её телу, я обхватил Беллу за бедро и закинул её ногу себе на плечо. Мы оба застонали, когда я заскользил в ней под новым углом. Сейчас я входил глубже, и после нескольких толчков, почувствовал, как она сжалась вокруг меня. Я не выдержал и на секунду замер, чувствуя приближение кульминационного момента, более сильного и более мощного после стольких лет воздержания. Ещё несколько выпадов; пальцы Беллы прошлись по моей спине, притягивая ближе, когда первая волна удовольствия нахлынула на нас.

Мы лежали, задыхаясь и не размыкая объятий. Я старался не придавить её к кровати своим весом. Она медленно целовала мою шею, затем потянула на себя. Немного переместившись, я прижал Беллу сильнее, каждым сантиметром своего тела вжимаясь в неё. Открыв глаза, я увидел, как внимательно она смотрит на меня. Белла протянула руку и погладила меня по щеке, но я перехватил её, целуя в ладонь.

Любые слова, которые мы хотели произнести, могли лишь уменьшить тот удивительный опыт, который мы только что обрели, поэтому мы молчали. Вместо этого, мы лежали, обнявшись, продолжая изучать друг друга поцелуями и ласками, пока тихое покачивание яхты не убаюкало нас.

От автора: История о капитане и Силии легенда, я нашла её в интернете и адаптировала под эту историю.

Жду ваших комментариеы.


	20. Лодкалюбви

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Holding Out For You**

**Chapter 20 / ****Глава**** 20**

**Boat Lovin'/ ****Лодка****любви**

_**Белла Свон – Блэк**_

Я начала просыпаться, чувствуя, как что–то щекочет мой нос и губы. Не открывая глаз, я подняла руку и поднесла её к носу, пытаясь убрать этот надоедливый зуд, который вывел меня из блаженного сна. После опустила её обратно на подушку и, глубоко вздохнув, попыталась вернуться туда, где была еще минуту назад. Но зуд не прекращался, щекотка пробежалась вниз по моей руке, немного переместившись, после покружила вокруг соска. Я медленно открыла глаза, и поток света, попадающий в каюту через окошко в потолке, ослепил меня.

Пока глаза пытались приспособиться к свету, я опять почувствовала, что что–то щекочет теперь уже мой живот, постепенно спускаясь вниз, к бедрам. Когда это коснулось внутренней стороны моего бедра, я быстро распахнула глаза и увидела хитро улыбающегося Эдварда, сидящего у моих ног. На нем был зеленый махровый халат. Чуть отведя взгляд, я заметила красную розу в его руке; он медленно водил ей по моей ноге, прежде чем поднести к своему носу и глубоко вдохнуть аромат.

– Мне нравится. Твои губы имеют такой же оттенок, как лепестки у этой розы, но твои губы в два раза нежнее, – произнес Эдвард с рассеянной улыбкой, прежде чем наклонится, полностью накрывая меня собой и оставляя легкий поцелуй на щеке. Закрыв глаза, я наслаждалась ощущениями.

– Доброе утро, любимая, – прошептал он, нежно целуя меня в губы. Как только он коснулся губ, воспоминания о прошедшей ночи тут же нахлынули на меня. Обняв его за спину и чуть потянув вниз, я смогла почувствовать на себе все его тело, пока он углублял поцелуй. Небольшой смешок сорвался с его прекрасных губ, когда он отстранился и улыбнулся мне.

– Если ты голодна, то я приготовил завтрак, он ожидает тебя на палубе, – сказал он, начиная вставать. Простонав, я схватила его за бедра, не давая ему возможности уйти от меня.

– Я испытываю голод только по отношению к тебе, – прорычала я, перед тем как начала целовать его шею. Он сдался и, тихо застонав, полностью лег на меня. Голову он положил на подушку рядом со мной, пока я целовала его ухо, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев к его плечам, стягивая халат и заставляя перевернутся на спину. Я принялась развязывать пояс его халата. Теперь я целовала его ключицу, просунув руки под халат, я сдвинула этот ненужный предмет с его груди.

Пальцы Эдварда зарылись в мои волосы, массируя кожу головы, в то время как я спускалась вниз по его совершенному телу. _Когда он только находит время для тренировок? Такое тело требует постоянного внимания._ Языком и губами я проделывала дорожки из поцелуев по его груди, ощущая, как сокращаются мышцы живота, пока не достигла кубиков на его прессе. Я не смогла удержаться и провела по ним пальцами, чувствуя каждый выступ. Небольшая дрожь пробежала по его телу, пока мои губы, следовали за руками вниз.

Грудью я могла чувствовать его возбуждение, опускаясь все ниже. Рукой он зажал мои волосы, когда понял, что я собираюсь сделать, а другой рукой скрутил простынь.

– Белла, – стонал он, разжимая кулак и смотря на меня сверху тлеющим взглядом. – Ты не обязана это делать, – только и прошептал Эдвард, но по звуку его голоса и по взгляду, можно было с уверенность сказать, каких усилий ему сейчас стоит быть джентльменом. _Он хотел этого. _Я поняла это и опустила голову вниз, так что мои губы находились напротив его члена.

– Не думаю, что за всю мою жизнь я когда–нибудь хотела попробовать что–то так же сильно, как тебя сейчас, – прошептала я, заставляя его член дернуться возле моих губ. Я провела языком по всей его длине, Эдвард застонал и откинул голову на подушку. Его реакция вызвала у меня улыбку, обхватив губами головку, я облизала ее, пробуя на вкус. Мне было интересно, что происходит с ним и, подняв голову, я увидела, что он внимательно наблюдал за мной и моими действиями. Мне стало немного неловко под таким пристальным взглядом, но это все прошло, только стоило мне полностью взять его в рот, его глаза закатились от полученного удовольствия, прежде чем он совсем закрыл их.

Раньше я никогда не испытывала удовольствия от такого рода прелюдий. Однако сейчас, когда я установила ритм движений и наблюдала за Эдвардом – в то время как он смотрел на меня – я чувствовала, что возбуждаюсь. Каждое его бормотание и каждый его стон, который исходил от этого прекрасного мужчины, делали меня влажной, заставляя усиливаться сладкую боль между ног. Сведя ноги вместе, я пыталась получить некоторое облегчение, при этом продолжая вбирать его дюйм за дюймом, пока не почувствовала его в своем горле.

– Белла, – задыхаясь, произнес Эдвард, я подняла глаза, смотря на него, по–прежнему удерживая головку во рту. На мгновение он закрыл глаза, прежде чем сделал, поманил меня пальцем. Я вопросительно подняла бровь и, громко причмокнув, выпустили его член изо рта. Он повторил, как будто хотел, что бы я обернулась.

– Развернись, – сказал Эдвард, похлопывая по кровати рядом с собой. И тут меня осенило, я не смогла сдержать коварную улыбку, которая появилась на моем лице. Я перевернулась, перекидывая через него ногу, теперь находясь на уровне его груди, и снова склонилась над ним, доставляя Эдварду удовольствие своим ртом. Его руки поднялись по моим ногам, и он схватил меня за бедра, притягивая ближе к себе, не отпуская.

Одной рукой Эдвард провел вниз по бедру, другой развёл мои ноги шире, открывая меня для себя. Он медленно водил рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя меня гореть от нетерпения, пока его рука дюйм за дюймом продвигалась к сосредоточению моих желаний. Проведя пальцами между моими влажными складочками, Эдвард заставил меня вскрикнуть. Крепче обняв рукой моё бедро, он притянул меня еще ближе, а другой стал поглаживать набухший клитор.

Я чувствовала, как его волосы щекочут внутреннюю сторону бедра, прежде чем смогла ощутить, как его теплый рот накрыл меня. Мне безумно хотелось почувствовать больше, поэтому я сильней прижалась к его губам. Я испытывала неописуемое чувство удовольствия, пока он покусывал и посасывал мой влажный центр, в то время как я продолжала скользить ртом верх–вниз по всей его длине. Наши бёдра двигались синхронно, мы оба сосредоточились на так необходимой нам обоим разрядке.

Эдвард немного отстранился, при этом сжимая мой клитор губами, одновременно, пока его член находился у меня во рту. Мускулы на его бедрах напряглись, и неожиданно для себя я почувствовала, как он кончил прямо мне в горло. Из его груди вырвалось рычание, его мышцы продолжали сжиматься, и он сделал последний толчок мне в рот. Я могла чувствовать, что его дыхание возле моих бедер выравнивается, пока я продолжала пить его до последней капли.

Он застонал, прежде чем вернутся ко мне. Я была совсем близка к разрядке до того, как он остановился, и потребовалось всего лишь несколько движений языком, чтобы я подошла к краю. Выпустив изо рта член, я стала оставлять нежные поцелуи вдоль его медленно понижающий плоти, пока он доводил меня до разрядки с помощью своего восхитительного языка. Руками я сжала его бедра, так как меня накрыл сильнейший оргазм. Эдвард чуть отстранился, переворачивая меня и целуя сначала спину, потом живот до тех пор, пока не опустился сверху на меня. Поцелуй в губы завершил действо.

– Ты еще хочешь завтракать? – спросил Эдвард, утыкаясь носом в мою шею, тем самым, вызывая у меня смех. Я кивнула и почувствовала, как он улыбнулся рядом с моим плечом. Он поднялся с кровати и протянул мне руку, помогая встать, а затем подал мне махровый белый халат, я посмотрела на него, поддразнивая.

– У тебя всегда рядом с кроватью женские халаты? – поддразнивая, спросила я, не удивляясь тому, что, возможно, я не первая женщина, которую он привел на яхту.

– Элис, – сказал он, успокаивая меня, а в его глазах вспыхнул огонек. – Что это, я услышал в твоем голосе намек на ревность? – спросил он с улыбкой. Я пожала плечами, немного смутившись и быстро повернувшись, надела халат. Он схватил меня за плечо и медленно развернул обратно к нему лицом. Игривость, что была минуту назад, исчезла, он наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть мне прямо в глаза.

Затем отстранился. Эдвард выглядел сейчас таким спокойным и непринужденным, что очень сильно отличалось от того момента, когда я впервые увидела его на пляже. В глубине его изумрудных глаз я искала хоть какой–нибудь признак любви, которую чувствовала сама. Мне так отчаянно хотелось признаться ему, но я понимала, что сейчас еще не тот момент, мне нужно время, чтобы оценить последствия, которые возникнут после такого заявления.

Эдвард первый отвел взгляд и слегка улыбнулся, он взял пояса моего халата и завязал его. Что–то изменилось. Я почти чувствовала эти изменения в его настроение, и меня мучил вопрос: было ли это к лучшему, а если он начинает жалеть, о том, что мы сблизились. Отпустив пояс моего халата, Эдвард накинул на себя свой и сам завязал пояс, прежде чем взять меня за руку и повести на палубу.

Он постелил белую скатерть на стол, за которым мы прежде ужинали. Здесь было ведро с шампанским и графин апельсинового сока наряду с несколькими тарелками различных фруктов. Эдвард подвел меня к столу, и как только я села, достал шампанское из ведёрка и, открыв его, опустился рядом.

– Мимоза? – спросил он, поднимая мой бокал. Я радостно кивнула, пока он сначала налил немного апельсинового сока в мой бокал, а затем наполнил шампанским.

– Я не пила мимозы со времен свадьбы моей матери, – сказала я, с нетерпением беря бокал из рук Эдварда и выпивая его, наверное, слишком быстро. Он слегка улыбнулся, снова наполнил мой бокал и передал мне.

– Доктор Каллен, вы хотите меня напоить? – подразнила я. Он наклонился ближе ко мне и прошептал на ухо.

– Мне нравится, когда ты так называешь меня, – сказал он хриплым шепотом, а затем прикусил мочку уха. Слабая дрожь прошлась по моему телу, но я сделала для себя галочку – назвать его так ещё раз, попозже.

– Итак, что у нас на завтрак? – спросила я, вытаскивая салфетку из–под тарелки, и расправляя её на коленях.

– Ты сам приготовил это?– спросила я, изумлённая. Он смущенно покачал головой.

– Снова, Элис, – сказал он с нервным смешком, пробегаясь рукой по волосам, после чего они встали дыбом. Я положила одну руку ему на ногу и погладила её, пытаясь передать ему тем самым всю мою благодарность за то, что он организовал нам такую поездку.

– Сначала ты должна попробовать творожную массу, – сказал он, засовывая ложку в центр блюда, размешивая и накладывая мне массу на пшеничную лепешку, лежащую на тарелке. – Если ты свернешь это, то у тебя получится что–то вроде буррито, – сказал он, заворачивая её.

– А из чего состоит эта масса? – спросила я, опуская палец в центр смеси, затем поднесла его к губам. Так и не получив ответ, я посмотрела на него, одновременно вытаскивая палец изо рта. Он смотрел на мои губы, это выглядело так забавно, пока он покачал головой и попытался ответить мне.

– Эм… Творог, сливочный сыр, сахар и ваниль, – сказал он, снимая крышку с другого блюда.

– Также ты можешь добавить любые фрукты, которые тебе нравятся, – сказал он, доставая из стеклянной вазы яблоки и кладя их на свою тарелку. – Я точно не знал, что тебе нравится, поэтому здесь есть земляника, черника, малина и яблоки, – я указала на яблоки, что были в его руке, и Эдвард, улыбаясь, передах их мне.

– Я должен был догадаться, – пробормотал он себе под нос, а затем потянулся к баночке с взбитыми сливками и полил ими некоторую часть своего завтрака. Он посмотрел на меня, спрашивая взглядом, не хотела бы я тоже. Кивнув, я протянула руку, и, так же как и Эдвард, я полила сливками свой завтрак. Я не смогла устоять перед желанием подразнить его немного, поэтому я опустила свой пальчик в сливки и поднесла к его губам. Его губы автоматически раскрылись, он взял мою руку, и поднес к губам, чувственно слизывая крем с пальца. Я застонала, почувствовав прикосновение его пальца к моим губам, оставляя на них след от сладкого крема. Он выпустил мой палец из своего рта, и тут же припал к моим губам, прежде чем я успела облизать с них крем, губами осторожно втягивая мою нижнюю губу. После этого он отстранился и улыбнулся мне своей фирменной изогнутой улыбкой, которая заставляла моё сердце таять; и он вернулся к завтраку. _Любитель дразнить._

Я не могла перестать представлять себе картинки того, чтобы мы могли сделать, используя эти сливки, будь на нас меньше одежды. Откашлявшись, я подняла вилку, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем–нибудь другом помимо невероятно сексуального мужчины, сидевшего рядом со мной, на котором не было ничего кроме халата. Взяв кусочек сыра с тарелки, я не смогла сдержать небольшой стон, сорвавшийся с моих губ, это было так вкусно.

– Боже, как вкусно, – сказала я, кладя в рот следующий кусочек. Мы ели в удобной тишине, и он в третий раз наполнил мой бокал. Я могла чувствовать, как пузырьки от шампанского ударили мне в голову, но не видела причин перестать пить. Эдвард еще раз наполнил свой бокал, не смешиваю его с соком, сделав один большой глоток, он повернулся ко мне и поцеловал в шею. Пузырьки от шампанского еще оставались на его языке, когда он целовал меня, тем самым, вызывая мой смех.

– Щекотно, – сказала я, когда он стал тереться своим подбородком о мою грудь. Сильней обняв меня, он сделал еще один глоток, а после начал проделывать влажную дорожку из поцелуев вниз от шеи к ключице. Я застонала, откидывая голову на спинку кресла, предлагая ему больше пространства, пока он целовал мою шею. _Серьезно, к этому ведь можно и привыкнуть_.

– Давай переместимся на шезлонг, – прошептал он мне на ухо, прежде чем встал и взял меня за руку, захватывая также пустой бокал и шампанское, и потянул меня к носовой части яхты.

Эдвард усадил меня на шезлонг, наливая полный бокал. Я подтянула ноги под себя и посмотрела на него снизу вверх, он сделал большой глоток шампанского из бокала и обольстительно улыбнулся мне. _Мне начинает нравиться то, что я вижу._ Он подошел к шезлонгу с другой стороны и стал опускать его, так что теперь я лежала на нем, а потом сел на край и протянул руки к поясу моего халата. Я быстро оглянулась по сторонам, меня немного беспокоило, что кто–то мог увидеть нас.

– Не волнуйся, мы достаточно далеко от берега, а ближайшая лодка слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть хоть что–нибудь, – прошептал он, снимая мой халат и обнажая грудь. Я выпрямила ноги, когда он поднес бокал к своим губам, а затем наклонился, целуя мою ключицу и продвигаясь вниз к груди.

Отстранившись, Эдвард лениво мне улыбнулся, перед тем как взять бокал и вылить небольшое количество прохладной жидкости мне на живот. Я резко выдохнула от ощущения холода, когда вся эта жидкость собралась в моем пупке. Эдвард быстро поставил бокал на пол, наклонился и обмакнул палец в жидкость, медленно вырисовывая фигуры по моему животу. Замерев, я лежала и наблюдала за каждым его движением, он был таким невероятно сексуальным и заставлял меня чувствовать себя такой же сексуальной. Небольшие пузырьки сводили меня с ума, поскольку они прыгали по моей коже, заставляя каждый нерв напрягаться еще сильнее. Этот прекрасный мужчина опустил голову вниз, и высосал все шампанское из пупка, а затем языком повторил путь своих пальцев.

Я больше не могла терпеть его дразнящих ласк и потянула его за волосы, пока он не посмотрел на меня. Быстро, чтобы он не успел среагировать, я толкнула его, и заставила принять сидячее положение так, что теперь его ноги были на полу. Эдвард вопросительно посмотрел на меня, но в ответ я только улыбалась, дергая его за пояс халата. _Я никогда не смогу налюбоваться этим мужчиной. _

Когда его халат слетел с тела, я увидела, что наши игры имели на него такой же эффект, как и на меня. Я села к нему на колени, широко расставляя ноги по обе стороны от него, чувствуя его сильное возбуждение. Он просунул руки под халат, который до сих пор еще был на мне, крепче обнимая меня и, тихонько застонав, принялся покрывать мою шею поцелуями.

– О Боже, Белла, ты снова нужна мне, – сказал он, пока я, дразнясь, двигалась по всей его длине, намекая на большее. Эдвард сильно схватил меня за бедра и подставил головку к моему входу. Без предупреждения он опустил меня вниз на свой напрягшийся член. Короткий стон сорвался с моих губ, когда он полностью наполнил меня.

– Все хорошо? – его вопрос больше походил на стон; откинув мои волосы с плеча, он нежно поцеловал меня.

– Гораздо больше, чем просто в порядке, – тихо прошептала я. Эдвард держал меня за бедра, тем самым, управляя нашими движениями, нежно сжимая их каждый раз. Он потянул меня за ноги, перемещая так, что бы я смогла обхватить его ими. Смена позиции вызвала новый стон, он сжал мои ягодицы, осторожно отталкивая назад, поднимая и опуская меня на свой член.

Он так глубоко проникал в меня, доставляя мне большое удовольствие при каждом толчке, входя до самого основания. Я слегка оттолкнула его, и Эдвард, убрав от меня руки, опустил их позади себя, откидываясь назад и открывая мне чудесный вид на его прекрасный пресс, его мускулы сжимались при каждом толчке. Руками я скользила вверх вниз по груди, продолжая двигаться на нем в заданном этим мужчиной темпе. Он откинул назад голову, и я тут же наклонилась к нему, целуя в шею, чувствуя, что сильный и мощный оргазм вот – вот настигнет меня.

Я упала на Эдварда, преддверие оргазма сотрясало все моё тело. Видя, что мне осталось совсем немного до разрядки, его руки снова оказались на моих бедрах, направляя меня, помогая мне пережить приятные волны подступающего экстаза. Когда я начала сжиматься вокруг него, он увеличил темп, моё имя слетело с его губ, и он излился в меня. Сильней прижимая меня к себе, Эдвард уткнулся лбом в моё плечо. Так мы и сидели, обнявшись, пока наше дыхание приходило в норму.

Внезапно Эдвард быстро отстранился и посмотрел на меня с испуганным выражением в глазах. Паника одолела меня, глаза расширились, я не могла понять, что заставило его так себя вести. Он положил голову мне на плечо и, притягивая ближе, медленно покачал головой.

– Прости меня, Белла, – _О чем, черт возьми, он сожалеет? _Я начала паниковать, отодвинувшись, я заставила его посмотреть на меня.

– Почему? Что заставляет тебя просить прощения? – спросила я, смотря в его глаза, полные раскаяния.

– Я совсем не подумал о предохранении, – сказал он, но я не могла понять, что он имел в виду. – Все это время я мог думать только о том, какая ты горячая… – он покачал головой, а затем снова уткнулся головой в моё плечо. – Мне очень жаль, – снова прошептал Эдвард. И тут меня наконец–то осенило, о чем он говорил, и я не смогла сдержать смех. Это началось как небольшой смешок, но закончилось громким хохотом. Эдвард непонимающе посмотрел на меня.

– Это не та реакция, которую я ожидал, – пробормотал он, снова притягивая меня ближе и кладя голову на так полюбившееся ему плечо. Сначала я попыталась успокоиться сама, а затем взяла Эдварда за подбородок, заставляя его посмотреть на меня.

– Я позаботилась об этом. Я принимаю таблетки, – сказала я, нежно целуя его в губы. Было заметно, как волны облегчения прошлись по нему, так как он полностью расслабился подо мной.

– Я все равно должен был подумать об этом, – отчитывал себя Эдвард, откидываясь на шезлонг и перемещая меня ближе. Я легла ему на грудь, он все еще был во мне, все еще возбужден и твёрд. Я немного покачалась на нем, направляя его руки к моим бедрам.

– Перестань или ты хочешь, чтобы завтра у тебя все болело? – спросил он, а затем слегка сжал мои бёдра, начиная их растирать. Мои мышцы были скованы. Его руки переместились на мою поясницу, и я застонала, когда он коснулся больного места.

– Любимая, ты очень напряжена, – сочувственно произнес он, поднимая меня с себя и укладывая на живот, на шезлонг рядом с ним. – Подожди, я знаю, как это исправить. – Эдвард подскочил и, прежде чем куда–то убежать, надел халат. Через несколько минут он вернулся с баночкой в руке.

– Что это? – спросила я, пока он садился рядом со мной, просовывая руки под мой халат.

– Это крем для загара, – заявил Эдвард, поднимая мой халат и оголяя спину. – Извини, но это лучшая вещь, которую я смог найти посреди океана.

Я скинула халат с плеч, а волосы перекинула вперёд, когда он вылил небольшое количество крема на свои руки, прежде чем стал втирать его в спину медленными и сильными движениями. Его руки двигались по моей спине и плечам, что было очень похоже на массаж. Я подумала, где он мог научиться такому, но потом меня осенило, что свидания с врачом несут в себе немало приятного. Размышления о вещах, которые со мной могли сделать его целебные руки, вызвали во мне небольшую дрожь.

– С тобой все хорошо? Не очень больно? – спросил он, ослабляя давление.

– Нет, все прекрасно, – сказала я, пока он медленно снимал с меня халат. Я удовлетворенно вздохнула и поняла, что мне абсолютно все равно, что меня может увидеть кто–нибудь проезжающий мимо на лодке. Мне показалось, что я услышала небольшое рычание, прежде чем Эдвард наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо.

– У тебя самая прекрасная попка, – сказал он, проводя руками линию вдоль бедер, а затем переключаясь на ягодицы. – Совершенная, – прошептал он. Прежде чем перейти на мои ноги. Через несколько минут, он приказал мне перевернуться, я была счастлива повиноваться.

Эдвард сел на пол, аккуратно взяв меня за ногу, и втирал крем, не пропуская ни дюйма кожи. Он оставил поцелуй на большом пальце ноги, перед тем как двинуться дальше, уделяя ей столько же внимания, сколько и моей спине. Я застонала и смущенно посмотрела на него, когда его руки скользнули по моему бедру, но остановились, прежде чем успели коснуться той части, где я хотела почувствовать его больше всего. Он широко улыбнулся и провел ладонями от бедер к моему животу.

– Я буду массировать эту часть позже, – сказал он с кривой улыбкой. Он не стал останавливаться на моём животе, и его руки скользнули к груди, обхватив ее руками и вырисовывая пальцами круги вокруг сосков, пока они не возбудились. Он медленно массажировал мою ключицу, постепенно переходя на плечи. Когда он закончил, я стала чувствовать себя подобно желе; после он наклонился и быстренько чмокнул меня в носик.

– Теперь, не хотела бы ты прогуляться по берегу? – спросил Эдвард, подавая мне халат. Я почувствовала, как мои губы, сами по себе, надулись, он засмеялся, увидев моё выражение лица.

– А не могли бы мы просто спуститься вниз и придумать, чем нам заняться? – спросила я с обольстительной улыбкой, надеясь, что он правильно поймет смысл моих слов. Было похоже, что он рассматривает моё предложение, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать меня.

– Больше всего на свете, я хочу продержать тебя в постели всю нашу поездку, – сказал он, страстно целуя, позволяя мне чувствовать его желание, прежде чем отстраниться. – Однако я обещал детям, что если они будут слушаться Элис, я куплю им памятные подарки из Боардволка.

– Хорошо, мы ведь не можем разочаровать детей, – сказала я немного раздраженно и быстро схватила халат. Но не успела я встать, как он обнял меня за талию и притянул к себе.

– Но это не означит, что мы не можем остаться здесь подольше, – сказал Эдвард, намекая на большее.

от автора: Есть пару вещей, которая я хотела бы прояснить. Эдвард купил лодку после смерти Тани. Так что никаких воспоминаний о Тане на этой лодке нет.

Жду ваших комментариев.


	21. Загадай желание

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 21**** / Wish Upon a Star**

**Глава 21 / Загадай желание**

_**Белла**_ _**Свон**__** – Блек**_

Из–за небольших размеров душа, я мылась в одиночестве, хотя вероятно, это даже к лучшему: вряд ли я бы смогла удержать руки при себе рядом с этим великолепным мужчиной, в данный момент доставляющим нас на парусной лотке в порт Санта–Круза. Вздохнув, я поспешила быстрее закончить все водные процедуры. Утром, когда Эдвард встал, он начал извиняться за отсутствия напора в душе, но он заметил, что это единственная вещь, которой стоит пожертвовать ради удовольствия провести время на прекрасной лодке. Честно говоря, я не слушала его, все мои мысли сосредоточились на капельках воды, стекающих по его груди. Полотенце, низко сидящее на его бедрах, никак не помогало моей концентрации, поэтому, когда он рассказывал мне, как пользоваться душем, я просто кивала. А теперь мне приходится расплачиваться за свою невнимательность. Уверенна, он упоминал, как можно увеличить напор воды.

Выходя из душа, я надела своё новое голубое бикини, купленное прошлым летом, но еще ни разу не надетое. Посмотрев в зеркало, я смогла узреть недостатки своего тела. Их было не очень много, но я знала каждый, они как по волшебству появились после рождения сына, я чувствовала себе не очень комфортно, понимая, сколько обнаженного тела я показываю. Отвернувшись, я уже хотела захватить сумку, когда почувствовала пару холодных рук на своём животе.

– Мне нравится, как этот цвет смотрится на тебе, – прошептал Эдвард мне в шею, заставив задрожать. Усмехнувшись, он слегка отстранился.

– Мы пришвартовались, поэтому, как только будешь готова, мы можем поймать такси до Бордволк _(прим. пер. променад)_, – сказал Эдвард, пробегаясь взглядом по всему моему телу, заставляя меня краснеть. Он покачал головой, как бы пытаясь опомниться, а затем улыбнулся мне.

– Мне лучше, наверное, подождать тебя на палубе, потому что если я останусь здесь… – он вздохнул, намекая, заставляя мои и без того красные щеки гореть еще больше.

После того как он оставил меня в каюте одну, я вернулась к сумке и вытащила панаму от солнца. Натянула босоножки. Собрав ещё влажные волосы, сделала конский хвостик и поднялась на палубу. Эдвард заулыбался, стоило мне появиться, и сразу протянул мне руку, чтобы помочь спуститься. Оказавшись на пристани, мы сначала направились к офису владельца гавани, чтобы зарегистрироваться. Через несколько минут пошли ловить такси.

Поездка до Бордволка была короткой. Эдвард помог мне выбраться из машины, и я замерла в восторге от открывавшегося передо мной вида. Все было довольно старым –деревянные американские горки выглядели немного пугающими, было и несколько новых аттракционов. Огромное Колесо Обозрения сразу же привлекло мое внимание, и я почувствовала легкое головокружение. Эдвард сжал мою руку, и я посмотрела в его мерцающие глаза.

– Что–то понравилось? – спросил он, оглядывая променад, пытаясь выяснить, что же меня так взволновало.

– Колесо Обозрения! – почти прокричала я, чуть ли не подпрыгивая. Он засмеялся и притянул меня ближе.

– А я надеялся, что мы могли бы скатиться пару раз по «Большой Медведице», – сказал он, кивая в сторону гигантской горки. Желудок автоматически сжался. Эдвард засмеялся над моим выражением лица.

– Что? – спросил он, улыбка не сходила с его великолепных полных губ.

– Я не уверена… думаю, прокачусь, но… – я выдохнула, – только, может, мы начнем с чего поменьше? – спросила я, умоляя его взглядом понять, что такого рода аттракционы не были моей стихией. К моему великому облегчению, он улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Все будет так, как захочешь ты, Белла, – сказал он, поднося мою руку к губам и нежно целуя её. Я сильнее сжала его ладонь, давая понять, что ценю его _жертву_.

Бордволк практически вибрировал от обилия народа, с променада открывался прекрасный вид на залив. Очень хорошо, что прогулочный настил был открытым, любой, кто шел по нему, мог насладиться красотами залива, развлечениями, а также почувствовать всю атмосферу царившего здесь веселья. Мы шли, держась за руки. Пройдя сквозь главные ворота, направились к кассе за билетами.

Эдвард купил пачку билетов, аттракционов было много, а на чём именно хотим прокатиться мы так и не решили. Он снова взял меня за руку, и мы пошли в сторону Колеса Обозрения. Очереди не было, мы сразу сели в кабинку. Эдвард тут же обнял меня и притянул ближе к своей груди, а мы поднимались все выше и выше, прямо к самому небу.

– Так красиво, – сказала я, когда мы остановились на верхней точке колеса, и нам открылся прекрасный вид на залив. Я почувствовала, как Эдвард осторожно отодвигает мой хвостик с плеч.

– Да, очень красиво, – прошептал он, выдыхая мне в шею. – Но не сравнится с тобой, – он оставил небольшой поцелуй возле моего уха, а затем прихватил его губами, осторожно покусывая. Лесть была слишком явной, но я не могла отрицать искренность его голоса, когда он произносил эти слова, поэтому никак не прокомментировала.

Большую часть дня мы провели, гуляя по Бордволку. Пробравшись ближе к берегу, мы нашли хорошее местечко, подальше от толпы, и присели там. Мы говорили о наших детях, о наших надеждах и наших мечтах. Не раз я замечала, что его планы на будущее включают меня и Сета.

На обратном пути, мы наткнулись на Coconut Grove and Neptune's Kingdom. В этот момент Эдвард был похож на ребенка в кондитерской, он сразу потянул меня к главному входу. Место оказалось весьма шумным. В конце зала располагалась бильярдная, но больше всего Эдвард пришёл в восторг от настольного хоккея. Меня рассмешил его энтузиазм, когда он подошёл к игре и улыбнулся.

– Ты знаешь, как играть? – спросил он, двигая рычагами со своей стороны. Я улыбнулась ему и кивнула.

– Конечно, и я собираюсь надрать тебе задницу, – сказала я, бросая вызов. Он засмеялся, и мне показалось, произнес что–то вроде: «мечтай» прежде чем бросить шайбу на мою территорию.

Это была единственная игра, в которой я чувствовала себя уверенно. Я всегда выигрывала у Джейка и у большинства парней из Ла–Пуш. Но я поняла, что Эдвард был гораздо лучшим игроком, чем я ожидала.

Игра была напряженной, мы попеременно выходили в лидеры, пока не вымотались окончательно. Шайба оказалась у меня, со всей силы я бросила её в ворота Эдварда. Но он с легкостью отбил и послал этот круглый чёрный круг в мою сторону. Игра шла на высоких скоростях, пока он, в конце концов, не забил мне гол.

– Неееет! – закричала я. Эдвард же практически танцевал, празднуя победу. Я не сдержалась и зарычала на него. Он посмотрел на меня немного удивленно, но затем быстро подошел ко мне, чтобы крепко обнять. Я попыталась вырваться, не позволяя ему так легко отделаться. Признаю, я плохой спортсмен.

Он усмехнулся и сильнее прижал меня, так как я все еще продолжала вырываться. – Так было нечестно, – заскулила я, но он наклонился и поцеловал меня.

– Хочешь просто погулять или может, постреляем в лазертаг? – спросил он, игнорируя моё заявление. Мне нужно было что–то сделать, как–то сбить с него спесь. Если бы он был Джейком, я бы выслушивала его триумфальные речи до конца недели. Но я постепенно таяла в руках Эдварда и была готова простить ему все: он был слишком хорош.

– Нет, – ответила я, надеясь, что он не будет разочарован. – Я бы лучше приехала сюда ещё раз с детьми. Лазертаг, боулинг, мини гольф, – я мысленно ставила галочку на том, что мы могли бы сделать вместе, Эдвард кивал.

– Да, Тони бы очень расстроился, если бы узнал, что пропустил, – кивнул Эдвард, и по тону его голоса я могла сказать, что он был непрочь захватить сюда детей. И в этот момент я почувствовала к нему особое тепло. Было что–то невообразимо притягательное в мужчине, проявляющим заботу о своих детях.

Выйдя на улицу, мы решили, что пришло время для покупок обещанных подарков. Мы бродили по маленьким магазинчикам, и нашли симпатичный браслет из ракушек для Элизабет, затем дошли до игровых киосков.

Сотрудники тиров пытались привлечь наше внимание, когда мы проходили мимо, но Эдвард, казалось, искал что–то конкретное. Мы пропустили ещё несколько киосков, Эдвард все качал головой, отказывая продавцам. Но тут внезапно улыбка осветило его лицо, и он потянул меня к игровому киоску в конце улицы.

– Привет, милая мамочка, – поприветствовал меня старый джентльмен, когда мы подошли к нему. Я улыбнулась, понимая, что это не более чем поддразнивание, и обернулась к улыбающемуся Эдварду. Я с облегчением обнаружила, что он спокойно воспринимает невинный флирт. Джейк бы уже пришел в ярость после такого комментария, даже не смотря на то, что этот человек годится мне в отцы.

– Ты собираешься заставить этого старика выиграть приз? – улыбаясь, спросил он и оценивающе посмотрел на Эдварда. – Не уверен, – продолжал подразнивать нас мужчина. – Он кажется мне слишком худым, и что бы выиграть в моей игре, нужно очень хорошо разбираться в бейсболе.

– Я думаю, он справится, – сказала я, подмигивая старику, затем повернулась к Эдварду. – Думаешь, сможешь выиграть мне игрушку, Эдди? – я могла услышать, как Эдвард чуть ли не зарычал. Он вытащил бумажник и бросил на стол пятак. Потом посмотрел на меня с недобрым блеском в глазах.

– Какую ты хочешь? – настойчиво спросил он, указывая на стенд с игрушками. Я кивнула на большого розового медведя.

– Вон ту, – сказала я, невинно улыбаясь, понимая, что этот приз должен стоить нескольких точных попаданий, а заодно в тайне надеясь, что это сотрет усмешку с его лица.

– Хорошо, прекрасная мадам, эту игрушку достаточно тяжело выиграть, – сказал работник тира, задумчиво потирая подбородок. – Не уверен, что этот мужчина справится с такой задачей.

– Дай мне мячи, старик, – проворчал Эдвард, заставляя работника киоска засмеяться, выставляя перед ним три мяча. Он должен был сбить три металлические банки, похожие на бутылки с молоком. По опыту я знала – заставить мяч попасть в одну и ту же цель три раза подряд почти невозможно.

Эдвард осторожно подвинул меня в сторону, а затем прицелился. Он бросил первый мяч настолько сильно, что тот взрезался в верхнюю бутылку и сбил её со стола. Однако две другие остались неподвижными. Работник захихикал и покачал головой.

– Сила есть, ума не надо, – проговорил он, снова выставляя бутылки. Неприкрытая решимость вспыхнула в глазах Эдварда, когда он взял следующий мяч и сконцентрировался на цели. Я не смогла сдержать улыбки, в этот момент он был так похож на Тони.

Эдвард отвел руку за спину и бросил мяч в бутылки, две сбились сразу, а третья покачивалась на краю стола, но все же устояла. Работник карнавала разочарованно прищелкнул языком.

– Ну, давай же, парень! Разве твоя девушка не заслужила розового медведя? – подначивал он.

– Вот что я вам скажу… – он подошёл ближе к Эдварду. – Вы платите еще пятерку, и если у вас получается сбить три бутылки при следующем броске, я отдаю вам медведя, – сказал он, подмигивая мне. Эдвард кивнул, бросая на стол еще одну купюру и беря последний мяч.

Эдвард подкинул мяч на ладони, обдумывая стратегию. Я ничем не могла помочь, поэтому просто стояла и смотрела на него, загипнотизированная движениями его рук, играющих с мячом. Если быть честной, стоило признать, наблюдение за его игрой возбуждало меня. Его уверенность, движения рук, выполняющих бросок – все это огромное искушение. Трудно не схватить его за ремень брюк и не потащить обратно к яхте.

Затаив дыхание, я смотрела, как он делал последний бросок. Я не могла оторвать взгляда от его задницы, мышцы которой сжались, когда он бросил мяч со всей силы. Работник захлопал и схватил микрофон, объявляя, что Эдвард выиграл плюшевого медведя. Улыбка Эдварда была заразительной, он передал мне игрушку, но все, чего я хотела – ощутить его губы на своих губах.

А разве победа – не повод для объятий? В награду за его старания, я свободной рукой обняла его за талию и притянула ближе. Его глаза сияли от такого простого удовольствия, ведь он всего лишь выиграл для меня мишку. Я быстро нашла его губы, одной рукой проскользнув в карман его шорт цвета хаки. Он застонал, когда я отстранилась, перемещая губы к его уху, чтобы сообщить, как возмутительно он действует на меня.

– Я думаю, пришло время, вернутся на лодку. Ты и понятия не имеешь, какую собрал толпу, желающих посмотреть на твоё выступление, – хрипло прошептала я. Он сильнее сжал меня и притянул ближе, губами пробегаясь по моей шее, короткий смешок сорвался с его губ.

– Развратная девчонка, – подразнил он меня и поцеловал в висок. Я не могла отрицать своей реакции на эти два слова.

– Да, я такая, – хитро сказала я. Я услышала, как он вздохнул и перестал смеяться, поняв, что я подразумевала. Он практически зарычал, через преграду его шорт я ощущала очевидную реакцию на картинку, которая возникла в его голове после моих слов.

– Изабелла, – предупредил он, все еще крепко сжимая меня. – Ты играешь с огнем. – Я отступила немного, невинно проводя рукой по его очевидному возбуждению, заставляя его вздрогнуть.

– Дразнишься, – обвинил он меня, улыбаясь, давая понять, что не сердится. В ответ я покачала головой. И встав на носочки, коснулась его губ.

– Это будет считаться поддразниванием, только если ты не собираешься заканчивать начатое, – сказала я, отстраняясь, как я надеялась, с сексуальной улыбкой на лице. Он напрягся еще больше, я попыталась подавить возрастающий смех. Ммм… я заставила хладнокровного врача заволноваться.

Мы потратили еще час на различные развлечения, пока не набрали призы для детей. Эдвард играл в дартс до тех пор, пока не выиграл для Сета игрушечную змею. Улыбаясь, он протянул игрушку мне, сообщая, что теперь Сету не нужно тащить змей в дом. _Если_ _бы__._

Я решила посоревноваться с Эдвардом во время игры в водные шары, и к его великому разочарованию, обставила его. В награду мне достался небольшой игрушечный медведь с шарфом «Гигантов» для Энтони

– Готова ли ты вернуться в гавань? – спросил он, и я старалась не выглядеть слишком довольной, когда кивала. – Я подумал, мы могли бы поужинать перед возвращением в Монтерей. – При мысли об обратной дороге я застонала. Эта поездка была такой восхитительной, что я не хотела, что бы она заканчивалась. Тем не менее, завтра мне нужно быть на работе пораньше, поэтому нам действительно нужно вернуться сегодня вечером.

Мы быстро поймали такси и, погрузив на яхту все выигранные игрушки, направились к ресторану Johnny's Harborside. Эдвард попросил у хозяйки небольшой столик в конце зала, подальше от народа. Положив руку мне на талию, он повел меня к столику. Ужин проходил в теплой и спокойной атмосфере, хоть и с небольшой долей нервозности. Меня мучил вопрос: изменится ли что–нибудь, когда мы вернемся обратно в реальность.

– Эдвард, какие у тебя планы по возращению? – спросила я, когда официант, забрав пустые тарелки, удалился.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – раскладывая салфетку на столе, Эдвард выглядел немного обеспокоенным.

– Я говорю о нас с тобой.

– Ох… ммм, ну это зависит от того, чего хочешь ты.

– Я не хочу давить на тебя из–за своих желаний, – прошептала я, чувствуя себя не очень хорошо из–за того, что он сознательно уклонился от ответа на мой вопрос.

– Хорошо, ты хочешь продолжить… – он сделал паузу и опустил взгляд. Мои эмоции были на пределе, я не могла сдержать свои страхи.

– Что продолжить? Спать с тобой? Дружить, как раньше? Что? – иногда я не обращаю внимания на то, что говорю, и я начала думать, что он сожалеет о произошедшем между нами. Ещё вчера, перед тем, как всё случилось, он казался таким внимательным и милым. Но сейчас, когда я его прямо спрашиваю, куда мы движемся, он молчит, как будто не уверен, что это то, чего он хочет. Я могла чувствовать поступающие слезы, но старалась подавить их.

– Белла, нет, – заявил он, беря меня за руку. Его нежное прикосновение напомнило мне о том, что я, возможно, потеряю, и я ничего не могла сделать, чтобы удержать слезу, скатившуюся из уголка глаза. Взгляд Эдварда был наполнен грустью, когда он пальцем стер слезинку с моей щеки. Я отвернулась, но он, обхватив моё лицо ладонями, заставил посмотреть на себя.

– Белла, – прошептал он. По его голосу можно было понять, что ему сейчас тоже нелегко. – Мне бы очень хотелось продолжить это… Когда мы вернемся домой. У меня нет никакого желания отпускать тебя, – он притянул моё лицо ближе к себе, и я позволила ему это, потому что мне больше ничего не нужно, кроме веры в его слова. Губы Эдварда нежно коснулись моих, затем он немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в мои глаза.

– Я должен быть честен с тобой, – сказал Эдвард, отводя на мгновение взгляд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он повернулся, и то, что я увидела в его глазах, запутало меня еще больше.

– Я… не понимаю, что делаю, – признался он с небольшой улыбкой. – Иногда я только и думаю, что о тебе. И о том, что ты привнесла в мою жизнь. Я хочу этого. Я хочу большего, – пальцем он выводил небольшие круги по тыльной стороне моей ладони.

– Но иногда я чувствую себя чертовски виноватым из–за того, что желаю тебя, желаю ещё большего, – он поднес мою руку к своему лицу, прижимая к щеке, а затем нежно поцеловал каждый пальчик. Это было так интимно, и мне казалось, что он сам не понимает того, что делает.

– Я чувствую себя виноватым из–за того, что пошел дальше, и я чувствую себя виноватым из–за того, что чувствую эту вину, – произнес он с недобрым смешком, совсем не сочетающимся с его обычно мягким характером. – Белла, ты заслуживаешь всего меня, но я не знаю, сколько понадобиться времени, пока я смогу дать тебе это, – его глаза умоляли понять. Теперь, когда он полностью раскрыл свои карты, полностью разоблачил себя, я почувствовала, как любовь начинает расцветать во мне.

– Эдвард, я не жду того, что ты забудешь о своем прошлом.

– Я знаю. Ты такая понимающая, – согласился он.

– Тогда я не понимаю.

– Белла, я очень сильно любил свою жену. Я никогда не думал, что снова полюблю, – спокойно сказал он. – И сейчас я сижу здесь с женщиной, лишь один голос которой заставляет моё сердце биться быстрее. С той, которая не может покинуть моих мыслей, ни на секунду. Когда ты далеко я чувствую себя пустым, а когда ты рядом, я хочу быть еще ближе.

– Я так сильно увлекся тобой, это пугает. Все это заставляет меня думать, что, возможно, я не любил Таню достаточно, тем более, если я могу чувствовать такие сильные эмоции к тебе, – признался он, и все мои переживания исчезли из–за его боли.

– Ты не должен сравнивать, то, что ты чувствуешь ко мне со своими чувствами к Тане, – попыталась я успокоить его. – Ты не должен думать, что я – её замена, – я так отчаянно хотела дать ему понять, что не чувствую угрозы его прошлых отношений. – Я говорила тебе раньше, что мне не нужно твоё сердце полностью. Необходимо сохранить местечко и для матери твоих детей. Я понимаю это, и со мной все в порядке, я возьму то, что ты готов дать мне. – Действительно ли это то, что мне нужно? У меня нет чувства, что на данный момент я занимаю лишь второе место в его жизни. Буду ли я чувствовать это потом?

– Я ничего не могу сделать, но думаю, что это не справедливо по отношению к тебе, – признался он, и я осознала, что он ставил меня превыше всего. _Выше__своих__собственных__чувств__._

– Эдвард, я сама позабочусь о себе. Если единственное, что ты можешь мне дать – это эти выходные, то я с удовольствием принимаю их, – он потянул меня за руку, пока я не оказалась сидящей на его коленях. Он погладил мои волосы, а затем нежно поцеловал.

– Я могу дать тебе больше, чем просто эти выходные, – прошептал он, целуя меня в шею. – Я же сказал, что хочу большего, Белла. Хочу быть рядом с тобой всегда. Хочу, что бы ты была с моей семьей. Хочу видеть тебя в своей кровати. Хочу твою дружбу. Хочу твоё сердце, – последнее предложение он прошептал так тихо, что я не была уверена, что правильно расслышала его, после он нежно поцеловал меня.

Теперь мне стало лучше, когда я поняла, почему он не решался выразить словами то, что происходило между нами. Он боялся, что сделает мне больно, если мы начнем двигаться дальше. Я не могла сказать ему, что уже слишком поздно. Я уже влюблена в него. Но понимала, что это признание лишь усугубит ситуацию. Пока он не готов отдать мне часть своего сердца, а я не собиралась заставлять его.

Официант принес счет, я сидела на коленях в объятиях самого прекрасного мужчины, и это нисколечко не смущала меня, несмотря на то, что ресторан был переполнен. Ничто не имело значение, кроме него и меня. Нас… вместе.

Мы отправились назад к лодке, Эдвард быстро отошёл от берега. Обнявшись, мы сидели на диванчике и наблюдали, как солнце спускается за горизонт.

– Белла?

– Хм?

– Как тебе идея об еще одной ночи на яхте? – спросил он, моё сердце пропустило удар, думая о том, что у нас может быть еще одна ночь, прежде чем мы вернемся в реальность. Мысль была настолько привлекательной, но был ряд других проблем, которые требовали решения.

– Я бы не против, но завтра с утра мне на работу, а Сету в школу, – сказала я с сожалением. Он достал свой телефон, быстро набрал чей–то номер, а потом включил громкую связь.

– Привет, Эдвард, – ответила Элис, как всегда в приподнятом настроении.

– Эм, Элли, моя дорогая сестричка… – Эдвард пару раз чмокнул её в трубку, и я не смогла сдержать смешок.

– Вы хотите остаться, не так ли? – спросила Элис, посмеиваясь.

– Да. Если ты, конечно, не против побыть с детьми. Я имею ввиду, что если у тебя есть какое–то срочное дело… – он пошёл на попятную, не желая навязывать ей ребят.

– Нет, я думала, что так и будет… – призналась Элис.

– Значит, ты не возражаешь отвести детей завтра утром в школу? – его голос звучал нерешительно, и я была с ним согласна. Я не хотела обязывать Элис еще больше, чем уже обязала.

– Конечно, нет, Эдвард, – она казалась немного рассерженной, это делало её так похожей на ребенка. Я больше не могла сдерживаться и рассмеялась. – Я принесу Белле что–нибудь из одежды, что бы она могла переодеться перед работой, – по её голосу, я могла сказать, что она улыбается.

– Спасибо, Элис, – вставило я слово.

– Да, огромное спасибо, Элис, – согласился со мной Эдвард.

– Нет проблем, старший братец, но знаешь, что… – сказала она, я уже могла видеть небесный ореол вокруг её головы.– Ты будешь обязан мне… немало! – Эдвард рассмеялся и попрощался с сестрой.

– Итак… похоже, у нас с тобой есть еще одна ночь, – сказал он, его рука прошлась вдоль моего позвоночника.

– Ммм, – я наклонила голову и поцеловала его в шею.– И чем ты хочешь заняться? – невинно поинтересовалась я. Широкая улыбка появилась на лице Эдварда, прежде чем он прижал меня к диванчику.

– Как только мы отъедем, – сказал он, оставляя поцелуи вдоль моего подбородка, – я брошу якорь, – теперь атакам его влажных поцелуев подверглась моя шея. – Знаешь, почему я собираюсь бросить якорь, когда мы отплывем, а не сейчас возле пристани? – Спросил он хриплым голосом и все, что я могла сделать – это покачать головой. Тогда он наклонился и произнес мне прямо в ухо.

– Потому что, Изабелла…– он легко коснулся моих губ. – Я планирую заставить тебя кричать моё имя снова и снова. – Я затаила дыхание, услышав его угрозу. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто–нибудь слышал те прекрасные звуки, которые ты издаешь. Они только для моих ушей.

– Моих, – прошептал он напротив моих губ, прежде чем впиться в них страстным поцелуем. Я таяла в его объятиях, пока он сильнее вжимал меня в диванчик. Коленом он дотронулся до моих теперь уже влажных трусиков купальника. Я не могла не тереться об него, заставляя его застонать, когда мои руки нашли выпуклость на его шортах. Он отодвинулся и присел. _Как_ _он_ _может_ _обладать_ _такой_ _проклятой_ _сдержанностью! _Меня раздосадовало то, что он остановился. Эдвард нежно погладил меня по щеке и посмотрел всё с тем же огнем в глазах, который передался моему телу.

– Час. Через час мы должны быть уже возле Монтерея, – казалось, он пытался убедить в этом самого себя. Я кивнула, и он, быстро встав, занял место за штурвалом. Я сжала ноги, желая унять это пульсирующее ощущение между бёдер. Но сдалась, понимая, что мне поможет лишь сам Эдвард, и то не раньше, чем сбросит якорь.

Солнце, наконец–то, исчезло за горизонтом, и постепенно начало темнеть. Мне было интересно, как я теперь пройдусь по палубе и не спотыкнусь обо что–нибудь, когда лодка вдруг засветилась. Подняв глаза, я увидела небольшие белые фонарики, расположенные по периметру яхты. Я сидела в прекрасной тишине, наблюдая красивый танец огня над водой. Чем ближе мы были к Монтререю, тем больше моё тело трепетало в ожидание продолжения вечера. Я услышала, как якорь опускается в океан и, выдохнув, ощутила, как руки Эдварда обернулись вокруг моей талии.

– Хочешь остаться здесь или спустимся? – прошептал он мне на ушко.

– Мы можем переночевать здесь? Может, нам перетащить сюда одеяла? – спросила я с надеждой. – Просто здесь все так красиво… под звездами и огнями, что я подумала… – Он набросился на мои губы со страстным поцелуем, что я немедленно позабыла о том, где мы находимся.

– Это было бы великолепно, – прошептал он против моих губ, прежде чем помочь мне подняться. – Сегодня был очень теплый день, и мне кажется, ночь не будет холодной, – мы спустились вниз; я взяла одеяла, а он захватил пару спальных мешков. На палубе Эдвард расстегнул молнии на обоих мешках, делая из них один большой. Я положила одеяла на диванчик, что бы освободить место, но Эдвард накрыл ими спальные мешки.

На мгновение между нами воцарилась неловкая тишина, мы стояли по обе стороны разделяющего нас диванчика. Никто на самом деле не знал, что делать дальше. Наконец, Эдвард рассмеялся, и я улыбнулась в ответ – ситуация казалась глупейшей. Мы оба уже видели, пробовали и трогали каждый дюйм друг друга, но сейчас стояли, как два девственных подростка, не зная, что делать дальше. Наконец, он пришел в себя, и взял меня за руки.

– Раздевайся и готовься, я буду через минуту, – обольстительно прошептал он мне на ушко, напоминая, что вовсе не невинен. Он быстро отстранился и скрылся под палубой. Очистив свою голову от тумана, я сняла одежду. Чувствуя неловкость от того, что стою обнажённая, я быстро залезла под одеяло и стала ждать возвращения Эдварда.

Через несколько минут я услышала приятное звучание классической музыки, льющейся из нескольких колонок, установленных на палубе. Я легла и посмотрела на звезды, удивляясь, как это я стала настолько удачливой, что заполучила Эдварда. Я улыбнулась, увидев падающую звезду, это сразу напомнило мне о стихотворение, которое я учила в колледже. Закрыв глаза, я растворилась в красоте этого произведения, представляя Эдварда, вслух произнося его первые строчки.

_Прошлой ночью, когда я смотрела на звезды_

_Я думала о том, как хорошо, но все же_

_Вздыхая и выдыхая_

_Я сидела, закрыв глаза_

_Желание сердца моего_

_Быть для тебя не исключением_

_Больше не мечтать о твоих объятиях_

_А, открыв глаза, увидеть твое лицо. _

Мои глаза удивлённо распахнулись, когда Эдвард коснулся своими губами моих. Он стоял, одетый в одни чёрные боксеры.

– Сожалею, милая, но я не мог противиться желанию, – прошептал он, поднимая спальный мешок и залезая ко мне. – Пожалуйста, продолжайте. – Я откашлялась, немного смущенная из–за того, что меня поймали. Я, наверное, слишком долго не решалась, так как он сам закончил стихотворение.

_Услышать те слова, которые правдивы,_

_Те, что говорят, что я люблю тебя._

_Это желание сердца моего_

_Для тебя больше не быть исключением._

Прошептал он своим бархатным голосом, неподвижно лежа рядом со мной и смотря на звезды. Никто из нас не проговорил ни слова, я начала уже волноваться. Эдвард выдохнул, и я закрыла глаза, ожидая отрицания. Но он лег на меня, я могла чувствовать его вес, его сладкое дыхание, касающееся моей щеки.

Кончиками пальцев он прошелся по моему плечу, откидывая волосы. Наклонившись, оставил крепкий поцелуй на нём.

– Что ты загадала, моя прекрасная Белла? – спросил он, продолжая оставлять поцелуи вдоль моего плеча.

– Тебя, – прошептала я, честно признаваясь в том, что было у меня на сердце.

– Я уже твой, – сказал он, переворачивая нас так, что я оказалась сверху. Коленями он развёл мои ноги, устраиваясь удобнее. Я могла чувствовать шёлковую ткань его боксеров ногами, руками я нашла их край. Он обхватил мои ладони своими, и мы вместе медленно стащили их с его тела. Эдвард осторожно поцеловал меня, перед тем, как медленно опустить меня на себя.

Я обняла его крепко–крепко, а он занимался со мной любовью также как и в первый раз, только теперь всё казалось намного более личным. Я вложила все свои чувства в каждое действие, и он отвечал мне так, словно бы говорил с моим сердцем. В эти ранние часы он ласкал и лелеял каждую частичку моего тела. Последней моей мысль перед тем, как сон

От автора: Он не заставил кричать её своё имя в этой главе, но будьте уверены, что еще заставит.)

Для всех нетерпеливых читателей, которые ждут, когда же Эдвард сделает Белле предложение, подождите.

Меня часто спрашивают, кого бы выбрал Эдвард, если встретил бы Таню и Беллу в одно и то же время?

Я вер в то, что Эдвард и Белла родственные души, и, конечно же, Эдвард выбрал Беллу.

Но здесь совершенно другая история. Означает ли это, что Эдвард будет любить Беллу не так сильно? НЕТ! Будет, просто сейчас у него есть и другие приоритеты, чувства, потому что сначала он встретил Таню и у них появились дети, а Белла нужна ему только для того, что бы поплакаться. В этой главе они поговорили, и все увидели сами. Так если Белла не угрожает памяти Тани, почему некоторое из вас считают иначе?


	22. Возвращение в реальность

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter**** 22 / ****Глава**** 22**

**Back****to****Reality**** / Возвращение в реальность**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Выходные были великолепными. Проснувшись, я почувствовал крепко прижавшуюся ко мне Беллу, её рука покоилась у меня на животе, а теплое дыхание обдувало шею. Солнце медленно поднималось к небу, и я понял: пора будить Беллу, что бы она успела появиться на работе вовремя. Я поцеловал её в лобик и слегка сжал плечо.

– Белла, любимая, – прошептал я, – пора просыпаться. – Она зашевелилась в моих объятиях, еще сильнее прижимаясь ко мне. Честно, я совершенно не хотел её будить, но понимал, если она опоздает, то очень расстроится. Я сжал её плечо немного крепче, и она начала медленно открывать глаза.

– Который час? – спросила она с легкой паникой в голосе.

– Точно не знаю, но, учитывая, где мы находимся, и взошедшее высоко солнце, около семи, – она выдохнула и снова прижалась ко мне.

– Тогда можно еще поваляться, – прошептала она, одновременно оставляя дорожку поцелуев на моей груди. Я застонал, прежде чем успел поймать её руки, останавливая эту утреннюю атаку.

– Можно, но мне необходимо пришвартовать лодку, и скоро появится Элис со сменной одеждой для тебя, – Белла надулась, и я не смог сдержать улыбки. Она положила голову мне на плечо и стала водить рукой вверх–вниз по моей груди. Мы смотрели на залив, успокоенные тихим покачиванием лодки.

– Эдвард? – прошептала она, глядя мне в глаза. – Эти выходные были просто замечательными, – сказала она, улыбаясь, и я почувствовал, как внутри зарождается знакомое чувство: желание ни на миг не отпускать её от себя. _Стоит ей улыбнуться, и мой разум в буквально смысле превращается в желе. _Думал я, улыбаясь в ответ.

– Превосходными, – согласился я, потянув её миниатюрное тело на себя, теперь она лежала сверху, а мои бедра оказались прямо меж её коленей. Я провел руками вниз по её спине, и задержался на мягких ягодицах. Она начала наклоняться, пока наши губы не встретились, и тут же воспоминания о прошедшей ночи заполнили меня. Я уже был готов, и Белла, кратко отстранившись, медленно опустилась на моё возбуждение. Она была такой теплой и такой влажной, что я, не сдержавшись, зашипел, сквозь сжатые зубы, стоило её плоти встретиться с моей. Вжав её бедра в свои, я замер, наслаждаясь ощущением абсолютной наполненности.

– Ох, Эдвард, – простонала она, начиная медленно двигаться. Я сильней схватил её за бедра, помогая ей подняться, а затем опуститься, задавая устойчивый темп. Белла лежала, уткнувшись лицом мне в шею, грудью прижимаясь к моей груди, её дыхание становилось все быстрее, её губы целовали каждый сантиметр моего тела, до которого могли дотянуться. Каждое нервное окончание во мне кричало о приближении оргазма, но я сдерживался, в первую очередь, желая доставить удовольствие Белле. Я чувствовал, что она уже на грани, я хотел слышать её стоны, её удовольствие, прежде чем мы покинем яхту.

– Белла, – наполовину шептал, наполовину стонал я ей в ухо. – Давай, любимая, – подталкивал я.

– Я хочу услышать, как ты кричишь моё имя, – стонал я, пока Белла продолжала двигаться вверх – вниз по всей длине. Она потянулась, продолжая двигаться в том же темпе, её лицо находилось над моим, пухленькие губки оказались всего в дюйме от меня. Я почувствовал, как её стеночки начали сокращаться вокруг моей плоти. Чувствуя, что мой оргазм должен наступит сразу после неё, я, откинув голову, застонал.

– Скажи, – потребовал я, рыча, уже чувствуя, как волны её оргазма перебрасываются на меня.

– Ах, Эдвард! – вскрикнула она, я потянулся к ней для страстного поцелуя и затем отстранился, изливаясь внутри неё последним толчком.

Несколько минут мы просто ласкали друг друга, пока дыхание восстанавливалось. Она положила раскрытую ладонь на мою грудь, а я медленно массировал ей спину. Я понимал, что нам нужно уже спускаться на пристань, но был не в силах оторваться от неё. Вот так мы и лежали, пока я не услышал звонок телефона, лежащего на столе около нашей импровизированной постели. Белла скатилась с меня, и я потянулся к мобильнику раздосадованный её уходом. Посмотрев на номер, я почувствовал себя так, словно на меня вылили поток горячей воды.

– Да, Эли? – ответил я, надеясь, что она была не слишком рассерженной.

– Где вы, черт побери? Я на пристани, но лодки тут нет, – сказала она с раздражением. Я мысленно застонал, выбираясь из спального мешка.

– Прости, Элис, я бросил якорь возле пристани, мы будем через минуту, – сказал я, надеясь, что это немного смягчит её гнев. Она зарычала в трубку, и я понимал, что мне придется не один раз поцеловать её задницу, прежде чем смогу заслужить прощение. Она выдохнула, и её раздражение, как мне показалось, исчезло.

– Всё в порядке, Эдвард, – ответила Элис совершено спокойным голосом. – Приятно провели время? – вот сейчас появилась моя любимая любопытная Элис. Я рассмеялся и посмотрел на Беллу, на губах которой играла улыбка «меня только что полностью удовлетворили».

– Да, очень приятно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил на твои вопросы или ты хочешь увидеть меня на пристани? – спросил я, прекрасно понимая, что ей придется выбирать между пикантными подробностями и ожиданием.

– Арр, Эдвард! Только побыстрее, – и она повесила трубку. Еще раз улыбнувшись, я бросил телефон на стол.

– К сожалению, наш маленький отпуск подошел к концу, – сказал я, целуя розовые губки Беллы. Она выдохнула, а я принялся искать свои боксеры, которые затерялись где–то в конце спального мешка. Надевая их, я откинул мешок, тем самым, открывая великолепный вид на нежно сливочную кожу моей девушки. «_Моей девушки», _– с удивлением подумал я. Просто невероятно, как может измениться жизнь за такой короткий промежуток времени. Я выскочил из спального мешка, и прохладный утренний воздух тут же пробежался по моему телу.

– Холодно, – сказал я, дрожа и спускаясь вниз, – оставайся на месте, я принесу тебе халат. – Она кивнула и зарылась в одеяло. Я случайно посмотрел на неё, прежде чем спуститься, она выглядела настолько очаровательной в этом спальном мешке, который натянула прямо до своего носа. Мне пришлось бороться с самим с собой, чтобы не вернуться обратно к ней, забыв о своей раздраженной сестре, ждущей нас на пристани.

Я быстро оделся и вернулся с халатом для Беллы, в котором она не замерзнет, когда будет вылезать из нашей временной постели. Одевшись, она быстро поднялась и стала складывать одеяла и спальные мешки.

– Оставь все, как есть, – сказал я, запуская двигатель и поднимая якорь. – Ты же не хочешь быть рядом, когда Эли поднимется на борт. Ей, кажется, очень хочется узнать все пикантные подробности нашего уикенда, – с усмешкой сказал я, заметив панику на её лице. После кивнул в сторону люка.

– Сходи, прими душ, а я пока попробую избавиться от неё, – засмеялся я, и она побежала вниз по лестнице и скрылась из виду, но прежде я успел разглядеть румянец на её щеках.

Как только мы вошли в гавань, все произошедшее на этих выходных пронеслось у меня перед глазами. Единственная вещь, которая особенно запомнилась мне, помимо красивого тела Беллы подо мной, те чувства, которые я испытал, когда она читала вслух стихотворение. Я очень хорошо знал его, и мне показалось забавным, что и она тоже. Это было стихотворение неизвестного автора, и я не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу его снова, поэтому, когда Белла принялась читать эти строки, я почувствовал, что судьба снова дает о себе знать. Было много совпадений, которые, казалось, ведут нас друг к другу: пляж, бейсбол и мальчики.

Что–то определенно изменило динамику наших отношений. И дело не в феноменальном сексе, просто мы полностью соединились на совершенно другом уровне. Я знал, что новые отношения будут веселыми и интересными, но чем больше находился рядом с Беллой, тем сильнее нуждался в ней. Чувство вины накрыло меня, но не из–за нового положения Беллы в качестве моей девушки, а потому, что я снова почувствовал себя виноватым из–за того, что Таня, как выяснилось, не была единственной женщиной, заставляющей меня чувствовать себя тинеджейром на первом провальном свидании. И я не мог вспомнить, какие чувства испытывал в самом начале наших отношений с Таней. _Любовь? А сейчас?_ Я заботился о Белле. Я хотел проводить с ней каждую свободную минуту. Но… любовь ли это?

Когда лодка подплыла к причалу, я все еще находился в своем маленьком мирке. Мысли до такой степени завладели мной, что я попросту не заметил свою дорогую сестренку, которая, сложив руки на груди, нетерпеливо мерила шагами пристань. Выключая двигатель, я бросил ей веревку, чтобы она привязала яхту.

– Почему так долго? – жаловалась Элис, как только я помог ей забраться на палубу.

– Спасибо, что принесла одежду для Беллы, – сказал я, уклоняясь от её вопроса. Она хитро улыбнулась и передала мне небольшой чемоданчик с вещами. Я оставил Элис на палубе, а сам спустился вниз, чтобы передать Белле одежду. Зайдя в главную каюту, я обнаружил свою девушку, завернутую в полотенце, она сушила волосы. Я не смог устоять перед желанием слизнуть каждую капельку воды, блестящую на её плече. Она низко застонала, стоило мне обнять её за талию и притянуть к себе.

– Элис все еще здесь? – спросила Белла, поворачиваясь в моих объятиях, из–за чего полотенце начало медленно сползать вниз, открывая моему взору полную грудь. Я застонал и спрятал лицо у неё на шее. _Она всегда так хорошо пахнет._

– Да, она на палубе, – прошептал я, оставляя поцелуи вдоль её ключицы. – Может быть, если мы останемся здесь, она уйдет, – она рассмеялась и легонько оттолкнула меня, а затем быстро побежала в сторону ванной.

– Я опоздаю, если мы не отправимся в ближайшее время, и я не могу думать, когда ты целуешь меня, – отчитывала меня Белла, улыбаясь, после чего скрылась в ванной. Я пораженно выдохнул: _вернулись в реальность_. Поднимаясь обратно на палубу, я обнаружил Элис, складывающую одеяла и тихонько напевающую себе под нос. Когда она увидела меня, её улыбка стала еще шире, а взгляд хитрым. Этот взгляд чем–то мне напомнил Эсме, и я закатил глаза, надеясь, что у неё хватит такта промолчать.

– Итак, ребята, как я успела заметить, вы провели ночь под звездами, – проговорила Элис победным тоном, на что я смущенно улыбнулся. Когда твои родные знают, что у тебя недавно был секс – это одно, а вот когда они ловят тебя на этом – совсем другое. Элис была мастером по созданию неудобных ситуаций. Мне кажется, ей на самом деле нравилось наблюдать, как я выкручиваюсь.

– Наблюдали за звездами, – сказал я спокойным голосом, прекрасно понимая, что она не поверила ни единому слову. Сестра фыркнула, подтверждая мои догадки, и улыбнулась. Чтобы не сказала Элис, это не испортит те прекрасные моменты, что мы обрели с Беллой на выходных.

– Передай Белле, что я поговорю с ней попозже. Перед встречей с клиентом мне еще нужно заехать к Джасперу на работу, – я кивнул, помогая ей покинуть яхту.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Весь оставшийся день я провел в ожидание встречи с Беллой. Я забрал Лиз, Тони и Сета из школы, и мы поехали на стадион, где проходила очередная тренировка. В этом сезоне намечалась парочка значимых игр, и наша команда выглядела непобедимой, словно собиралась выиграть турнир «Всех звезд».

Элизабет расстелила одеяло за границей поля и улеглась с книжкой в руках. Она была книжным червем, и это снова напомнило о том, как Таня привила ей любовь к чтению.

– Ребята, внимание! – крикнул я, махая команде. – Сейчас я брошу несколько мячей, и если вы сможете поймать их десять раз подряд, мы перейдем сразу к подаче, минуя беговую разминку. Мальчишки стремились выполнить условия, а я не собирался облегчать им задачу, посылая мячи высоко над их головами.

Энтони поймал первый мяч, победно вскидывая руку вверх с зажатым в ней мячом. Когда Сет успешно поймал следующую подачу, Тони дал ему высокое «пять», возвращая мне мяч. Дух товарищества между ними поражал. Они действительно хотели видеть друг друга успешными спортсменами, и между мальчиками не было той конкуренции, которая обычно мешала и игре, и дружбе. Следующий мяч я отправил прямо по центру между ними, оба мальчика стояли и наблюдали за мячом, а потом подпрыгнули, что бы поймать его.

– Осторожно!– закричал я, когда понял, что мальчики были сконцентрированы на мяче, а не на том, где кто находился. Я ничего не смог сделать, кроме того, как беспомощно смотреть за их столкновением, а потом бросится к ним. Удар был сильным, я слышал, как кто–то из них закричал. Подбежав к мальчикам, я увидел их распластанных на спине. Энтони спокойно лежал, устремив взгляд в небо, но Сет катался по земле. Как только я подбежал, Энтони сразу отошел от шока и кинулся к Сету.

Быстро опустившись на колени, я поверхностно осмотрел Тони на наличие травм, но все что я мог увидеть это взволнованное и нахмуренное лицо, пока он смотрел на своего друга. Сет лежал, вцепившись в плечо, слезы градом катились по его лицу, он кусал губы, чтобы не зареветь.

– Убери руку, Сет, мне нужно посмотреть, – прошептал я, потянувшись к его плечу. Как только я коснулся его, он взвыл от боли. Я сразу понял, что он вывихнул плечо во время удара. Такое я видел сотни раз, но сейчас, наблюдая за этим бедным мальчиком, сыном Беллы, мне было так плохо, словно на его месте были Энтони или Лиз. Но мне нужно не обращать внимания на его мучения и думать, что делать дальше. Я мог бы оставить все как есть и отвезти его в больницу, где ему сделают рентгеновский снимок, прежде чем попробуют вправить плечо, и все это время он будет испытывать мучительную боль, или же я мог сам вправить плечо, а потом отвезти его на рентген. Выбор был очевиден.

– Сет, мне нужна твоя помощь, послушай меня минуточку. Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь это сделать? – спросил я, желая дать ему понять, что хочу облегчить боль. Он кивнул, и его лицо исказилось от боли.

– Хорошо. Я сначала досчитаю до трех, а затем дерну тебя за плечо, чтобы поставить его на место, – проговорил я, сообщая свои действия. – Будет больно в течение одной секунды, а затем все пройдет. Ты понимаешь меня?

– Д–д–да, – ответил он, не желая двигать какой-либо частью тела. Как можно осторожней, я взял его за руку, отводя её в сторону, и опустил свою ладонь его плечо. Посмотрев на Тони, я увидел, как слезы текли по его щекам, так сильно он переживал за своего друга.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты расслабился, – сказал я Сету, готовый к мини–операции. Тони опустился на колени возле головы Сета, и когда он заговорил, я почувствовал гордость за то, что этот замечательный ребенок – мой сын.

– Сет, я точно тебе говорю, что мы будем играть в турнире «Всех звезд», – Сет посмотрел на Энтони, и я смог разглядеть мимолётную улыбку сквозь слезы.

– Один, – прошептал я.

– Да, и еще мы устроим классную вечеринку в моем доме после игры, – продолжал говорить Энтони, пытаясь отвлечь Сета.

– Два, – прошептал я, а затем толкнул его плечо и быстро дёрнул за руку, чтобы сустав встал на место. Сет закричал, но когда я посмотрел на него, то не увидел ничего, кроме облегчения. Удивительно, насколько сильна боль, когда есть травма, но она почти сразу исчезает, когда все восстанавливается.

Сет сделал глубокий вздох, а затем выдохнул. Я дотронулся пальцем до плеча, он слегка поморщился, но в целом я был доволен, вроде все было хорошо, но нужно будет еще сделать рентген. Элизабет стояла возле меня, наблюдая за происходящим.

– Лиз. Тони. Пожалуйста, соберите снаряжения. Нам нужно отвезти Сета в больницу, – Лиз и Тони побежали в сторону круга подачи и быстро приступили к работе. Я посмотрел вниз на Сета, здоровой рукой он быстро стер слезы с лица.

– Я думал, что вы досчитаете до трех, как и сказали, – произнёс он почти обвинительным тоном. Я улыбнулся и помог ему сесть.

– Если бы я досчитал, то на счет «три» ты бы напрягся, и было бы еще больнее, – сказал я, помогая ему подняться на ноги. Он кивнул, давая понять, что понимает и прощает.

Я позвонил Белле из автомобиля по пути в больницу. Я думал, что она будет очень волноваться, но вместо этого она облегчённо выдохнула и сообщила, что будет в госпитале, как можно скорее. Она никогда не перестает удивлять меня.

Мы как раз закончили с рентгеном, когда Белла зашла в мой кабинет. Она сразу подошла к Сету и осмотрела его, прежде чем осторожно обнять.

– Эм, мам. Прекрати, пожалуйста, – проговорил Сет, отталкивая её. Но меня удивило, что после этих слов Тони подошел к Сету со строгим выражением лица.

– Сет! – сказал Тони немного раздраженным тоном. Поведение Тони застало всех нас врасплох. – Если твоя мама хочет тебя обнять, ты должен позволить ей это, потому что когда-нибудь её может не быть рядом, чтобы обнять тебя. – Моё сердце заболело от этих слов, говорящих красноречивее любых высказываний.

Энтони редко вспоминал мать, но очевидно, он прекрасно понимал, что такое расти без матери. Он был совсем маленьким, когда погибла Таня, Элис и я думали, что это не очень сильно отразилось на нем, так как он почти не помнил Таню. Однако в этот момент я понял: пусть он не помнит ни её, ни её лица, ни её голоса, но зато прекрасно понимает, что такое мама, особенно, когда Белла рядом. Сет кивнул и посмотрел на Тони.

– Я знаю, – прошептал он смущенно, а затем коротко взглянул на Беллу, прежде чем снова повернуться к Тони. – Если хочешь, я могу поделиться мамой с тобой. – Белла и я улыбнулись этой детской наивности о делении мамы. Я посмотрел на Элизабет, которая делала вид, что читает книгу. Однако на её лице застыло недовольство. Это книга или слова Сета так расстроили её?

Мальчики вернулись к болтовне о бейсболе, а Белла подошла ко мне, чтобы поговорить о произошедшем.

– Они столкнулись, и Сет вывихнул плечо. Я сразу побежал к ним, – я вздрогнул, вспоминая тот момент.

– С ним все будет в порядке? – спросила она, и я кивнул.

– Все будет хорошо, – сказал я, обнимая её за плечи и притягивая ближе. Я мог почувствовать, как от стресса напряглись мышцы её спины и плеч.

– Он подает не этой рукой, так что к турниру «Всех звезд» он будет уже в хорошей форме, но я собираюсь освободить Сета от двух ближайших игр, что бы дать ему время полностью восстановиться, – объяснял я, а она кивала, прижимаясь к моей груди.

Белла решила забрать Сета домой сегодня вечером, поэтому мы расстались на стоянке, пообещав скоро встретиться.

По дороге домой мы купили пиццу, и после того, как поели, я отправил Тони в душ. Лиз я позвал в гостиную для урока игры на фортепьяно. Меня приятно удивило, насколько быстро она выучила две последние мелодии. У Лиз был свой стиль, и я очень рад, что мне не нужно все время находиться рядом с ней во время урока. Она любила играть, и я знал, что она занималась каждый вечер, не прося меня контролировать её. Я дал ей другую мелодию, и помог подобрать пару комбинаций, прежде чем рассказать, чем мы займёмся вечером. Энтони зашел в комнату и сел рядом, с другой стороны скамьи.

– Пап? – тихо спросила Элизабет. Я посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, поощряя продолжать. – Можешь сыграть нам мелодию мамы? – Я глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на ноты, и снова принялся спорить сам собой, хотел ли я прочувствовать снова эти эмоции, которые охватывают меня, когда я играю эти ноты.

– Пожалуйста, пап. Я так давно не слышал её, – проговорил Энтони взволнованным шепотом. Я положил руки на клавиши, желая заставить их двигаться. Но даже не знал с чего начать, это было так давно. Я убрал руки на свои колени.

– Не думаю, что смогу, – сказал я, надеясь, что они перестанут. Тогда Лиз потянулась к клавишам и сыграла несколько первых аккордов мелодии Тани. Пробуждая во мне желание, которое, как я думал, уже давно исчезло.

– Я знаю только первую часть, – прошептала она, а затем сыграла её еще раз. Я опустил руки обратно на клавиши и повторил мелодию, которую только что исполнила Лиз. После этого музыка сама побежала по моим пальцам. Я вспомнил все: эмоции и любовь, которые были со мной, когда я писал эту мелодию, только счастливые воспоминания, прежде чем боль настигла меня. Я забылся в мелодии, руки танцевали по клавишам с вновь найденными силами. И когда песня подошла к концу, я замер и посмотрел на Лиз, её глаза были закрыты, а по щекам катились слезы.

Энтони просто сидел с задумчивой улыбкой на лице. Я обнял своих детей, крепко–крепко прижимая к себе, прежде чем поцеловать каждого в макушку.

– Спасибо, – прошептала Элизабет, прежде чем выбраться из объятий и слезть со скамьи. Все, что я мог сделать – это кивнуть. Я думал, это будет ужасным и принесет сильную боль, но меня настигли совсем другие чувства. Играя мелодию Тани, я преодолел страх, который сам себе внушил, и заменил его на счастливые воспоминания со своими детьми. Тони быстро обнял меня, а затем убежал из комнаты вслед за сестрой.

Я опустил руки на клавиши и в моей голове начала рождаться совершенно другая мелодия: полная энергии и затаенной тоски, но также радости, заполняющей меня. Я сидел на скамье и играл различные вариации, придумывая новую идеально подходящую моему состоянию мелодию. Затем закончил и опустил крышку пианино.

– Очень красивая мелодия, – сказала Элис, стоящая в дверном проеме. Я кивнул и повернулся к ней. – Ты только что придумал её?

– Да, я играл композицию Тани для детей, а потом мне на ум пришла эта мелодия, – сказал я взволнованно. Звучание мелодии само приходило ко мне, а вот воплотить её в реальность было проблемой. Мне всегда было приятно, когда у меня получалось облечь вертящуюся в голове музыку в ноты. – Пока это всего лишь наброски, но не думаю, что у меня займет много времени дописать её, – размышлял я, поднимаясь.

– Она напоминает мне о Белле, – сказала Элис с хитрой улыбкой. Я улыбнулся ей и кивнул.

– Да, мне тоже, – Элис вскрикнула после моих слов, и, пританцовывая, бросилась ко мне обниматься.

– Итак, можно сказать, что выходные в Санта-Круз прошли великолепно? – я понимал, что она хочет услышать пикантные подробности, но я был её старшим братом, а не ЛП (лучшей подружкой), как говорила Лиз. Я отстранился от Элис, прежде чем она успела пустить в ход свои приёмчики.

– Да, мы прекрасно провели время. Да, мы стали ближе. Да, мы занимались любовью. Теперь оставь меня в покое, потому что больше я тебе ничего не расскажу, – сказал я, посмеиваясь и направляясь к кухне. Сестра счастливо подпрыгивали позади меня.

– Мне нужно съездить проверить Сета. Тебе не доставит трудностей уложить детей в постель? – спросил я, и она хитро улыбнулась.

– Я буду дома всю ночь. Джаспер занят на работе и освободится только к утру, – проговорила она, пока я натягивал куртку.

– Спасибо, Эли, – сказал я, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать её в щеку.

– В любое время, – сказала она всезнающим тоном, хорошо знакомым мне. Это был один из тех моментов, когда она говорила меньше, чем обычно.

– Это обычный визит на дом, Элис, – сердито сказал я.

– Скорее _визит по частному вызову_, – ответила она, и я не смог сдержать улыбки. Я никогда не сказал бы ей этого, но в тайне надеялся, что она права.


	23. ДокторЭдвардКаллен

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Holding Out For You**

**Chapter 23 / ****Глава**** 23**

**Dr****. Edward Cullen M.D. / ****Доктор****Эдвард****Каллен**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Не знаю, отчего так нервничаю, стоя на пороге дома Беллы. Проведя пальцами по волосам, я, наконец, постучал в дверь. Когда Белла отодвинула занавеску в окошке, я увидел, как при виде меня её красивые карие глаза сверкнули.

– Эдвард? – спросила она, открывая дверь, немного взволнованным нерешительным голоском. И одарила самой прекрасной блестящей улыбкой.

– Привет, вот подумал, что нужно приехать, проверить, как чувствует себя Сет, – сказал я немного застенчиво, и она отошла, пропуская меня внутрь.

– Эм… Он уже в постели, – ответила она, и я почувствовал себя глупо, что пришел не предупредив. Но если бы я позвонил справиться о здоровье Сета, то тогда не приехал бы и не увидел её.

– А я и не знала, что доктора до сих пор посещают больных на дому, – сказала Белла с хитрой улыбкой, и я понял, что она меня раскусила.

– Прости, я сначала должен был позвонить, – сказал я, запинаясь. Она оскорблено посмотрела на меня и схватила за руку.

– Ты не должен звонить, прежде чем приехать, Эдвард, – прошептала она, гладя мою руку. Я почувствовал, как резко в комнате увеличилась концентрация сексуального напряжения, оно было настолько плотным: хоть нож бери и режь.

– Кроме того, теперь ты здесь и можешь осмотреть мою травму, она всё ещё причиняет мне некоторую боль, – Белла улыбнулась мне, и я на мгновение забыл, о том, что у неё повреждена рука. Покачав головой, я взял её ладонь.

– Всё ещё беспокоит? – спросил я, быстро пробегаясь взглядом по её телу, ища какие–нибудь повреждения. Белла на шаг отступила от меня, скользя рукой по груди, и замерла у верхней пуговицы своей рубашки. И пока она расстегивала первую пуговицу, я подумал, может, она получила еще одну травму на работе. Но мне потребовалось лишь мгновение, чтобы понять: она играет со мной.

Поняв, что на самом деле ничего страшного с Беллой не произошло, я сначала выдохнул, а затем на меня накатило волнение, когда осознал, чего на самом деле хочет Белла. Я не мог оторвать глаз от её рук, наблюдая, как они медленно расстегивают одну пуговицу за другой. Когда из–под рубашки показался розовый кружевной бюстгальтер, едва прикрывавший соски, просвечивающие сквозь ткань, я откашлялся.

Двигая ладошкой по животу, Белла закусила нижнею губу, и я почувствовал, что мои брюки стали гораздо теснее, чем минуту назад. Я не мог сдержать стон, сорвавшийся с губ, и, прежде чем избавился от желания тут же овладеть ею, посмотрел в глаза Беллы.

– Где болит, миссис Блэк? – прошептал я и мог услышать явное желание, звучавшее в собственном голосе.

– Миссис Свон, – сказала она, и я взял себе на заметку, расспросить её об этом позже.

– Миссис Свон, вы можете показать мне, где у вас болит? – меня удивило, что мой голос не был взволнованным, в отличие от меня самого. Белла пробежалась руками вверх по животу к розовому кружеву, выводя меленькие круги по груди.

– Вот здесь, – сказала она, выводя круг по возбужденному соску. Мне пришлось на миг крепко зажмуриться, пытаясь вернуть некое подобие контроля, а затем я услышал смешок, исходящий от этой сексуальной женщины, стоящей передо мной.

– Доктор Каллен? – промурлыкала она в паре дюймов от меня, её дыхание касалось моей щеки. Я открыл глаза и встретился с большими карими глазками этой маленькой кокетки, которая отлично выполняла свою работу по соблазнению меня. – Разве ты не захватил с собой стетоскоп? – спросила она невинным голоском. Я сделал шаг, чтобы схватить её, но она быстро вырвалась из моих объятий.

– Сейчас, доктор Каллен, я пойду в смотровую комнату, а вы тем временем возьмете свой стетоскоп, – сказала она с хитрой улыбкой, а затем прошла мимо, оставляя меня одного посреди гостиной. Мне потребовалась ровно секунда, чтобы прийти в себя и побежать к машине.

Открывая багажник и вытаскивая медицинский чемоданчик, я чувствовал себя, как похотливый подросток. Схватив белый халат и быстро надев его, я потянулся за стетоскопом, располагая его вокруг шеи. Глубоко вздохнув, я пробежался рукой по волосам, пытаясь успокоится, прежде чем пойду в дом к своему «пациенту». _Не хватает только плохой порно музыки,_ – подумал я с усмешкой, закрывая багажник автомобиля и направляясь к дому Беллы.

Зайдя обратно, я слегка засмущался и не смог сдержать смех, глядя на себя. Я немного нервничал. Быстрым шагом подошел к комнате, которая, надеюсь, принадлежала Белле, и легонько постучал в дверь.

– Входите, – услышал я хрипловатый голос моего «пациента». Мне пришлось на мгновение закрыть глаза и глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы привести себя в норму, прежде чем войти в комнату и закрыть за собой дверь. Я повернул замок, не желая, чтобы вдруг появился ничего не подозревающий Сет и прервал наш «осмотр». Когда я обернулся, то вид, открывшийся передо мной, на мгновение ошеломил меня.

Белла сидела на краю кровати, одеяло покрывало нижнюю часть её тела. Волосы цвета красного дерева каскадом лились по её плечам, немного прикрывая вид её обнаженной груди. Я наблюдал, как пальчиками руки, она играла с кончиками своих волос, при этом касаясь груди. Я откашлялся и попытался настроиться на ролевую игру, но не был уверен, что смогу сделать это и не выставить себя полным дураком.

– Доктор Каллен? Не могли бы вы мне помочь? – в её голосе было столько желания, что вся неуверенность, которую я чувствовал, испарилась. Откашлявшись, я подошел ближе к кровати.

– Конечно, миссис Свон, – сказал я, стараясь, что бы это прозвучала правдоподобно. – Покажите мне еще раз, где у вас болит? – спросил я, наблюдая, как торжественная улыбка появляется на ее губах. _Она была так чертовски прекрасна._ Её пальцы перестали теребить волосы, она откинулась немного назад, опираясь на одну руку, а вторую положила себе на грудь и слегка сжала её, прежде чем провести большим пальцем вокруг соска.

– Вот здесь, – прошептала она хриплым голосом. Замерев, я наблюдал, как она ласкала себя, пока её розовый горошек не превратился в спелую ягодку.

– Кхм… – Мне необходимо было прочистить горло, иначе мой голос бы пищал по весьма очевидным причинам. – Что–нибудь еще беспокоит вас? – Хитрая улыбка появилась на её совершенных слегка надутых губках.

– Ммм, – она кивнула и откинулась на локоть, в то время как другая её рука медленно начала спускаться по животу и скрылась под одеялом. – Я испытываю сильную боль… вот тут, – сказала она, простонав, в то время как её рука двигалась вверх–вниз под одеялом. Я подошел еще ближе к кровати, вплотную к её ногам.

– Мне нужно убрать одеяло, что бы лучше разглядеть… хм… симптомы, – сказал я, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить профессиональный тон, в то время, как на самом деле мне хотелось сорвать с неё это проклятое одеяло и насладиться каждым дюймом её восхитительного тела. Она посмотрела на меня с невинной улыбкой, а затем кивнула. Но я прекрасно понимал. _Сейчас в тебе нет ничего невинного, дорогая._

Я взялся за одеяло и легонько потянул его прочь, и обнаружил, что она абсолютно голая под ним. Её рука по–прежнему медленно двигалась вверх и вниз по складочкам. Белла рассмеялась, и я понял, что причиной этого смеха стал мой громкий стон, который я не смог сдержать, наблюдая за её действиями.

Я положил руку ей на плечо, побуждая лечь на спину, а затем наклонился и взял её за щиколотку. Подняв ножку, я один раз поцеловал её, а затем переместил свои губы на внутреннюю сторону лодыжки. Я нежно поцеловал её, прежде чем согнуть ногу в колене и опустить её обратно на кровать. После я потянулся к другой ножке и повторил с ней те же самые действия; теперь её ноги твердо стояли на краю кровати. Пальцами руки она по–прежнему играла с чувствительной плотью, но при этом свела колени, изображая смущение и скромность.

Но во мне не было ни капли скромности, поэтому я положил обе руки на её колени. Медленно, я развел их в стороны. Мои руки соскользнули вниз по внутренним сторонам её бедер, поскольку она полностью открылась мне. Белла уже была влажной, её розовая плоть привлекательно блестела, и я снова застонал, совсем забывая об игре.

– Ты такая красивая, – прошептал я, пока мои руки ласкали её ножки.

– Вы говорите такое всем своим пациентам, доктор Каллен? – захихикала она. Я совсем забыл, что она хочет поиграть. Все о чем я мог думать – как хочу изучать это тело своими руками и ртом. Закрыв глаза, я попытался приобрести некое подобие контроля.

– Итак, миссис Свон, это единственное, что беспокоит вас? – спросил я, убирая её руку с клитора и заменяя её своей. Зажав его между пальцами, я слегка потянул, заставляя её задыхаться от полученных эмоций, после начал нежно перекатывать его между пальцев. Отпустив, услышал её хныканье, прежде чем она подняла голову и посмотрела на меня.

– А здесь у тебя болит? – спросил я, пробегаясь пальцем по складочкам и останавливаясь у входа.

– Ох… да, – застонала она, опуская голову на кровать.

– Хм… – сказал я, и тут у меня появилась идея. – А вот тут? – спросил я, проникая пальцем в её влажную глубину. Её бедра инстинктивно дернулись вперед, я улыбнулся, прежде чем поцеловать внутреннюю сторону её бедра.

Я вытащил палец, замечая, как она становиться более влажной с каждым проникновением, потом добавил второй.

– О Боже! Эдвард, – простонала она, забывая о своей роли и, тем самым, вызывая у меня широкую улыбку

– Сейчас здесь с тобой доктор Каллен, дорогая, – напомнил я, пока её руки сжимали одеяло, а сама она выгнулась дугой на кровати.

– Пожалуйста, доктор, – умоляла она, из–за её мольбы моему члену стало совсем тесно в штанах. – Помогите мне, – проскулила она, и я был охотно готов дать ей то, что она хотела.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я облегчил вам боль, миссис Свон? – спросил я, вытаскивая пальцы из неё, а затем, начиная массировать её совершенные ягодицы. Она простонала что–то бессвязное, впрочем, это можно было распознать как громкое «да», и я потянул Беллу ближе к краю кровати. Её ноги свесились с него, поэтому, скользнув по ним руками, я забросил их себе на плечи, откидывая стетоскоп на пол.

Я скользнул щекой вниз по внутренний стороне бедра, вдыхая такой сладкий аромат, который мог принадлежать только Белле, затем провел языком вдоль её влажных складок. Она подавила стон, и я улыбнулся рядом с её теплой плотью, прежде чем вобрать в рот её возбужденный бугорок. Дыхание Беллы становилось все тяжелее, поскольку я продолжал дразнить её, целуя влажные складочки снова и снова, впитывая её аромат и смакуя каждую капельку.

– Пожалуйста, доктор, – умоляла она отчаявшимся голосом, я с трудом расстегнул пуговицу на своих штанах, продолжая дразнить её языком. Стянув штаны и нижнее белье до колен, я быстро поднялся. Белла смотрела на меня жадным, голодным взглядом, говорящим, чтобы я взял её немедленно.

Схватив её за бедра, я одним быстрым движением полностью погрузился в неё. Окунувшись в этот влажный рай, я не выдержал и громко застонал, после чего глаза Беллы расширились от ужаса, и затем она поднесла палец к губам, как бы говоря мне быть потише. Я притянул её ближе, чувствуя, насколько она влажная, а она скрестила ноги за моей спиной. Почувствовав, что смогу продолжать без лишнего шума, я медленно вышел из неё, а затем снова вошел.

– Эдвард, – стонала она, и я не смог сдержать смеха, ведь минуту назад она сама просила меня вести себя потише. Белла улыбнулась мне, я сильней сжал её бедра, продолжая двигаться в устойчивом темпе.

Наше дыхание становилось все более громким и неравномерным, я начал чувствовать, как она сжимается вокруг меня. Я наблюдал за тем, как Белла закрыла глазки и выгнула спину, издав при этом самый сексуальный стон, который я когда–либо слышал. Она такая красивая. Стоны её удовольствия немедленно послали меня к моему собственному освобождению, и с последним толчком мы оба пришли к финишу. Моя голова упала на её плечи, и я глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как она сжимается вокруг меня.

Своими ладонями она пробежалась вниз по моим рукам, остановившись там, где я по–прежнему крепко сжимал её бедра, и осторожно разжала мои пальцы. Ноги Беллы были все еще крепко соединены за моей спиной. Я снял ботинки, а затем медленно отстранился от неё. Обнимая Беллу за талию, я поднял её и опустил на кровать, она со вздохом опустила голову на подушки. Сам я рухнул рядом, Белла тут же пристроилась у меня под боком. Мне нравилось это, мне нравилось, что она хотела быть ближе ко мне, ведь и я сам хотел этого. Белла тихонько рассмеялась, и я посмотрел на неё, её голова переместилась на моё плечо.

– Что? – спросил я, не понимая, что так рассмешило её. Она потянула меня за больничный халат, а затем я почувствовал, как она спустила мои штаны вниз по ногам.

– Думаю, ты должен был снять это, – сказала она, снова рассмеявшись, её глаза сияли. Поцеловав её в лобик, я стянул с себя штаны, бросая их куда подальше, в то время как она быстро разделывалась с пуговицами на моей рубашке. Сев, я стянул себя больничный халат, затем рубашку и носки, теперь все это лежала одной кучей на полу.

После мы вместе залезли под одеяло. Белла тут же заняла свое любимое местечко у меня на плече. Её рука лежала у меня на животе, нога закинута мне на бедро. Взяв Беллу за подбородок, я приблизил её лицо к своему.

– Я не получил поцелуй, – прошептал я, и мои губы коснулись её губ. Она ответила мне, мягко и нежно. Но я не перестал умолять её о большем, пока она не смягчилась и не поцеловала меня со всей страстью. Отстраняясь, она посмотрела мне в глаза, и я увидел в них огонь, сродни адскому пламени.

– Ты не использовал стетоскоп, – упрекнула она, улыбаясь, и низкий смех вырвался из моей груди.

– В следующий раз, – сказал я, наслаждаясь очередным поцелуем. Её нижняя губа выдвинулась вперед, я улыбнулся, осторожно покусывая её. – Я обещаю. – Она отстранилась, прижимаясь к моей груди, а у меня в животе летали бабочки. Я не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так же счастлив. Рядом с ней все оказалось таким естественным и правильным. Кончиками пальцев Белла лениво выводила рисунки на моей груди; потрясающая женщина сейчас лежала в моих объятиях.

– Итак, что же произошло с миссис Свон? – тихо спросил я. Её пальцы замерли, и она посмотрела на меня.

– Это девичья фамилия, – я кивнул.

– Ты будешь возвращать её? – спросил я, интересно, почему она до сих пор не сделала этого.

– Нет, скорей всего, нет, – ответила она, и я поднял бровь. Она выдохнула и продолжила. – Я не хочу всей этой путаницы с Сетом. Скорей всего ему было бы все равно, но я не хочу, чтобы он когда–нибудь подумал, что быть Блэком это плохо, – она слегка пожала плечами. – Даже, если я очень сильно рассержена на его отца.

– Почему, что он сделал?

– Ничего. В этом-то и проблема, – сказала она, раздражено вздохнув. – Мы здесь уже почти три месяца, и он ни разу не позвонил, что бы поговорить со своим сыном, – я мог чувствовать её усиливающийся гнев, поэтому начал выводить круги на её руке, стараясь успокоить.

– Даже, если у нас и есть с ним разногласия, я бы никогда не подумала, что он откажется от Сета, – это слова уже произносила гиперопекающая мамочка, и я понимал, что не знаю, как её успокоить, какие слова подобрать.

– К счастью, Сет, кажется, не заметил этого или, по крайней мере, не говорит об этом. Но что я должна ответить ему, если он спросит? – она не задавала этот вопрос мне. Я понимал, что ей нужно просто высказаться, поэтому держал свой рот закрытым, позволяя ей говорить.

– Мне очень жаль, Сет, но у твоего папы есть более интересные занятия, чем взять и позвонить тебе, поэтому ты можешь забыть о нем до тех пор, пока он не вытащит свою голову из задницы и не вспомнит, что он ко всему прочему и отец, – сказала она язвительно, а затем раздраженно уткнулась носом мне в грудь. Наблюдая за её яростью, я не смог сдержать улыбки.

– Что ты подразумеваешь под более интересными занятиями? – спросил я. Она вздохнула и тяжело выдохнула мне в грудь, прежде чем нежно поцеловала её.

– Когда я и Джейк уже не жили вместе, но все еще были женаты, я приехала домой, где обнаружила его трахающим другую женщину, – я был в шоке, нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы изменить такой женщине как Белла. Сначала он причинил ей боль своими изменами, а теперь не выполняет своих родительских обязанностей. Каким эгоистичным ублюдком нужно быть, чтобы поступать так с людьми, которых ты любишь? _Не делай поспешных выводов, Эдвард, вспомни, как ты поступил с детьми, когда они больше всего нуждались в твоей поддержки. _Ругал я себя.

– Тебе должно быть тяжело приходилось? – прошептал я.

– Да. Было нелегко, но мы научились жить с ошибками Джейка, – прошептала она. – Сет ничего не знает об этом, – быстро сказала она, смотря мне в глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что я не стану говорить ему об этом. Я кивнул, соглашаясь

– Конечно, ему не нужно знать, что его отец идиот, – сказал я, на что она закатила глаза и прижалась ко мне поближе.

– У нас с ним была договоренность: он держит свою подружку подальше от Сета, пока мы не уедем из Форкса. Не знаю, чтобы чувствовала, если б она постоянно крутилась возле моего сына, – тихо сказала Белла, доверяя мне свои страхи. – Сет, как предполагается, посетит этим летом своего отца, и я уверена, что она будет там, в моем доме, – за маской внешнего спокойствия, можно было услышать девушку с разбитым сердцем, которая сомневалась в своей ценности. Я сжал её руку и поцеловал в лоб.

– Итак, доктор Каллен, – начала она, приподнявшись на локтях, целуя меня в подбородок, постепенно перемещаясь к губам. – Что вы там говорили об использование стетоскопа? – она не дала мне времени на ответ, сразу же напав на мои губы. Было очевидно, что она пытается сменить тему, поэтому я сдался, позволяя её язычку исследовать мой рот. Её руки бродили вверх-вниз по моей груди, после, прервав поцелуй, она переместила губы на мою шею.

– Я так долго мечтала о том, чтобы ты поиграл со мной в доктора, – хрипло прошептала она мне на ухо. Я схватил её за плечи и слегка отстранил от себя, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза. Её нижняя губа недовольно выпятилась, но мне нужно было кое–что уточнить.

– И как давно ты начала фантазировать обо мне в роли доктора, миссис Свон? – спросил я, мой вопрос окрасил её щёки милым румянцем.

– Ну, некоторое время назад, – призналась она, а затем попыталась снова припасть губами к моей шее, но я не дал ей такой возможности.

– Как долго? – я отпустил её руки, и она легла мне на грудь, уткнувшись лицом в шею.

– Эм… Когда мы ели пиццу, – но мы ели пиццу несколько раз с тех пор, как познакомились, так как это единственное место рядом с домом, которое нравилось детям. Я вопросительно посмотрел на неё, и она глубоко вздохнув, выдохнула, – Ты хочешь заставить меня признаться? – заскулила она, её смущение вызвало у меня улыбку. Мой телефон зазвонил, и Белла потянулась за штанами, пытаясь избежать вопроса.

– Это всего лишь Элис, так что можно перевести на автоответчик, – сказал я, когда телефон замолчал, а затем посмотрел на неё, говоря тем самым, что по–прежнему жду ответа.

– Прекрасно! После первой тренировки, – раздраженно ответила она и уткнулась лицом в моё плечо. – Когда мы ели пиццу, ты рассказывал мне о поездке в Стэнфорд и о работе в больнице. Думаю, вот с тех пор у меня и возникла эта идея, – призналась она, снова пряча от меня своё лицо. Я не смог не рассмеяться.

– Правда? Так давно? – спросил я, пытаясь поймать её взгляд, но она отказывалась смотреть на меня. Я смеялся и нежно гладил её по волосам.

– Хм, а я думал, что это с того раза, как ты осталась у меня ночевать. У тебя был очень яркий сон о… – она громко застонала и покачала головой.

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я не говорила во сне, – Белла повернулась, пытаясь вырваться. Я рассмеялся еще громче, удерживая её.

– Ты определенно делала это, – сказал я, дразня её еще больше. – Если я правильно помню, то это было что–то о стременах и стетоскопах, – сказал я, кивая и показывая на стетоскоп, лежащий на полу.

– Ты также говорила что–то о непослушной девочке, – она задержала дыхание, и я мог чувствовать кожей, как пылало её лицо. Я потянул её за подбородок, она немного посопротивлялась, прежде чем посмотреть на меня. – И что это значило… хм… непослушная Изабелла? – тихо спросил я. Она покачала головой и снова попыталась спрятать свое лицо, но я не собирался так легко сдаваться.

– Изабелла?

– Ты вечно такай раздражающий, – пробормотала она, выдыхая, заставляя меня снова рассмеяться.

– Прекрасно, я бы нарядилась для тебя озорной медсестрой. Теперь ты доволен? Я только что умерла от стыда, – сказала она и спрятала голову на моей груди. Я начал улыбаться, но образ Беллы в коротком белом халате, в чулках и с красной помадой, был слишком ярким для меня, так что я перевернул её на спину. Она удивилась, когда я устроился между её ног и захватил её губы жадным поцелуем.

– У тебя есть идеи, как воплотить эту фантазию? Ни о чём другом больше думать не могу, – простонал я ей в ухо, чувствуя своей эрекцией её влажный центр. Она отрицательно покачала головой в ответ на мой вопрос и приподняла бедра, чтобы удовлетворить наше желание, как мой сотовый снова зазвонил. Я застонал, капельки пота упали с моего лба ей на плечи.

– Проклятье, моя сестрица всегда выбирает нужное время, – пробурчал я, прекрасно понимая, что она не будет звонить два раза подряд, если дело несерьёзное. – Может, что–то с детьми, – прошептал я, пытаясь заставить свое тело оторваться от красивой женщины, лежащей подо мной. Вздохнув, я дотянулся до брюк и вытащил телефон, затем ответил на звонок.

– Да, Элли? – спросил я.

– Прости, Эдвард, я не стала бы звонить, если бы это было неважно, – её голос казался немного обеспокоенным, что было странно, учитывая, что звонила моя сестра. Я отстранился от Беллы и перекатился на другую сторону кровати.

– Знаю. Что случилось? – спросил я, Белла тут же села рядом со мной и вопросительно посмотрела на меня.

– Лиз. Она проснулась от собственного крика, и я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы успокоить её, – голос Элис стал выше на несколько октав, я мог распознать в нём несдерживаемые слёзы.

– Ей снова сняться кошмары? – они мучили ее, когда она была совсем маленькой, после смерти Тани все стало лишь намного хуже. Доктор сказал, что постепенно они исчезнут, и в прошлом году дурные сны были у неё лишь пару раз.

– Я не знаю. Она зовет Таню и не позволяет мне подойти к ней. Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь, она начинает орать ещё громче. Ты ей нужен, Эдвард, – я кивнул, понимая, что Элис права.

– Я буду дома через несколько минут, – сказал я, прежде чем повесил трубку. Я посмотрел на Беллу, в её глазах затаилась грусть.

– Мне жаль… – начал я, но она прервала меня поцелуем.

– Ты должен идти, я все понимаю, – прошептала она мне в губы. И хоть я знал, что она на самом деле понимает, разочарование в её глазах убивало.

Она отстранилась, что бы я мог встать, но я снова прижался к её губам. Наконец, поднявшись, я собрал свою одежду, пока она сидела на кровати, завёрнутая в простыню. Натянув штаны, я потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, затем накинул рубашку. Она ловко застегивала пуговицы, пока наши губы продолжали двигаться вместе. Я отстранился только для того, чтобы найти носки и ботинки. Когда я снова сел на кровать, чтобы натянуть носки, она забралась ко мне на колени, с жадностью целуя меня еще и ещё. Я схватил её, притягивая ближе, не желая отдаляться, но чувство вины продолжало давить на меня, заставляя поспешить домой.

– Белла, – прошептал я, отстраняясь, чтобы обуться. Простыня, что была на ней, упала, и я снова застонал, чувствуя, как её теплое тело прижимается ко мне. – Я должен ехать, любимая, – прошептал я, борясь желанием остаться.

– Я позвоню завтра, – сказал я, отстраняясь и смотря на неё. Уложив её в постель, я отступил, любуясь этой великолепной женщиной, что заполнила собой мою жизнь.

– Спокойной ночи, Белла, – прошептал я, стараясь уйти, прежде чем успею передумать. Я не хотел оставлять её и боялся, что эта ночь может как-то повлиять на наши отношения. Но мои дети сейчас были на первом месте, и прямо в этот момент Лиз нуждалась во мне. К счастью, Белла понимала это. По крайней мере, думаю, что понимала. Я не собирался снова оставлять Лиз. Единственный путь, с помощью которого она может преодолеть свои страхи – любовь и понимание. Меня не было здесь, после смерти её матери, но я поклялся сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы быть рядом с ней теперь.


	24. Сельский рынок

**Chapter 24 / ****Глава**** 24**

**Farmer's Market**** / Сельский рынок**

_**Эдвард**____**Каллен**_

– Эдвард? – я услышал взволнованный голос Элис, доносящийся из спальни Лиз, как только вошёл в дом.

– Да, Элис, я дома. – Быстро швырнув ключи на столик, я пошёл к комнате дочери. Навряд ли я когда–нибудь забуду то, что открылось передо мной. Элис сидела на полу, упираясь спиной в кровать Лиззи, а та забралась к ней на колени и, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в футболку Элис, рыдала. Сестра обнимала и гладила Лиз по спине, шепча ей слова утешения на ухо. Закрыв глаза, я глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем зашел в комнату.

– Элизабет, милая? – тихо позвал я, опускаясь на колени рядом с Элис. Опустив ладонь на спину дочери, я ласково потёр её, снимая ту боль, что она носила в себе. – Всё хорошо, папа здесь. Иди ко мне, детка, – уговаривал я самым терпеливым и ласковым тоном, который только возможен, пытаясь обнять и притянуть её к себе. Но Лиз тихонько застонала и, отстранившись, сильнее прильнула к Элис; рыдания лишь усилились.

Элис посмотрела на меня поверх головы Лиззи, взглядом умоляя сделать хоть что–нибудь. У нас уже были подобные случаи в прошлом, но никогда прежде Лиз не рыдала так долго. Я продолжал тереть её спину, пока Элис шептала ей на ухо ласковые слова.

– Нет! – закричала Лиз, вздрагивая от каких–то слов Элис. Глаза сестры широко распахнулись, взгляд метался между мной и моей дочерью, она словно бы извинялась. Лиз спрыгнула с колен Элис и отвернулась.

– Он ушёл! – закричала Лиз, указывая на меня, но смотря только лишь на Элис. – Его здесь не было! – всхлипывала она, разбивая мне сердце. Меня не было рядом, когда она нуждалась во мне. Я взял её за руку, чувствуя мягкость её кожи, но дочь выдернула руку, отпрянув от меня.

– Лиззи, твой отец любит тебя, – шептала Элис, пытаясь успокоить ребёнка. Лиз кинула на меня взгляд, и то, что я увидел в её глазах, напомнило мне о дне, когда я сообщил, что её мать больше не вернётся домой. Она выглядела сломленной.

– Где ты был? – потребовала ответа она, и знаю, скажи я ей правду, всё было бы лишь хуже.

– Не имеет значения, где был, сейчас я дома, – прошептал я, надеясь, что этих слов достаточно. Её взгляд сделался тяжелее от испытываемой ненависти, и я внезапно осознал, что она выглядит гораздо старше своих девяти лет. Её рыдания возобновились, слёзы хлынули по щекам, она опустилась на пол и закрыла лицо руками. Элис и я сидели рядом, не двигаясь и боясь прикоснуться к ней, опасаясь новой вспышки. Через несколько минут рыдания переросли в тихий скулёж, и я понял, что больше не могу сдерживаться.

Я коснулся её руки, и она не оттолкнула меня. Осторожно притянув дочь к себе, я наблюдал, как она сжалась в комочек на моей груди. Элис встала и, печально посмотрев на меня, вышла из комнаты. Я сосредоточился на Лиззи, медленно кругами растирая её спину и слегка покачиваясь.

– Я скучаю по маме, – шептала Лиз, уткнувшись в мою рубашку. Так тихо, что я едва расслышал. Сжав её плечи, я смахнул волосы, прилипшие к её мокрым от слёз щекам.

– Я знаю, детка, – сказал я, целуя её в макушку. – Я знаю, – повторил я чуть мягче, чувствуя, как слёзы подступают. Я ощутил, как дочь расслабилась в моих руках, и её всхлипывания переросли в икоту.

– Пап? – тихо протянула Лиз, отстраняясь, и посмотрела на меня. Я улыбнулся, поощряя её.

– Где ты был сегодня вечером? – снова спросила она. Посмотрев ей в глаза, я понял, она знала, что я был у Беллы. Вздохнув, я печально улыбнулся.

– Ездил к Белле, чтобы проверить как Сет, – пояснил я, не считая нужным уточнять, что Сета я и не видел. Она задумчиво кивнула, затем снова уткнулась мне в грудь.

– Я, правда, испугалась, – дрожащим голоском сообщила Лиззи, я поморщился, физически ощущая её боль.

– Чего ты боишься, милая? – спросил я, воспользовавшись тем, что она дала мне возможность уточнить причину её страхов. Несколько раз она фыркнула, а затем подняла свою маленькую ручку, чтобы вытереть слёзы со щёк.

– Я боялась, что ты… – её рыдания начали возвращаться, и я прижал её поближе. – Что ты не вернёшься. Что ты не собираешься возвращаться, что останешься с Беллой и… и… – она не могла закончить, только задрожала пуще прежнего. Погладив её по волосам, я попытался прогнать её слёзы.

– Ты ведь знаешь, я всегда буду возвращаться, правильно, Лиз? Всегда. Ничто не разлучит меня с вами. И ничего, – замолчав, я сильнее обнял её, пытаясь подтолкнуть говорить дальше. Отстранившись, она посмотрела в мои глаза. Боль, что я видел в них, передалась и мне; ужасно, как один маленький ребёнок может испытывать подобные страдания и не попасть в зависимость от неё. Да нет, она–то как раз попала, идиот.

– Почему Белла постоянно рядом? Зачем ты провёл с ней все выходные? – спросила она, и я понял, что если и возможно для нас какое–то будущее с Беллой, то оно зависит от моего ответа.

– Позволь мне задать тебе вопрос? – спросил я, и она кивнула.

– Тебе нравится, что Белла приезжает к нам? – спросил я. Она отстранилась и задумалась над ответом.

– Хм… думаю, что с этим всё в порядке, – смягчилась она после нескольких минут обдумывания. Я улыбнулся, чувствуя надежду, что смогу помочь дочери преодолеть все недопонимания с Беллой.

– Но зачем тебе Белле? – встрепенулась она. – Тебе мало меня и Тони? – спросила Лиз. И крупная слеза скатилась по её щеке. Я не мог сказать, что да, их недостаточно. И Что прямо сейчас я нуждаюсь в Белле. И осознание этого убивало.

Жертвовал ли я временем, которое мог бы провести рядом с детьми, ради Беллы? Может, я слишком много уделяю ей внимания? Смогу ли я теперь прожить без неё? Я ощутил, как болезненно стянуло грудь, когда я подумал о жизни без Беллы. Она нужна мне, она заставила меня ощутить желание жить, прогнав скорбь и боль.

– Милая, то, что я с Беллой не изменит моей любви к тебе и Тони… – начал я, желая, чтобы она поняла.

– Белла – мой друг. А нам всем нужны друзья, – Лиз оглянулась, я должен помочь ей понять. – Ты была бы очень одинокой, если бы у тебя не было друзей, так? – Лиз медленно кивнула, соглашаясь.

– И я тоже, милая, – прошептал я, медленно выводя круги на её спинке.

– Почему ты не можешь дружить с дядей Джаспером и дядей Эмметом? – спросила Лиз, и я закрыл глаза, страшась ответа.

– Я дружу с Джаспером и Эммом.

– Тогда почему твоим другом должна быть ещё и Белла? Она же девочка. А девочки с мальчиками не дружат, только если они не хотят быть их подружками, – в любое другое время её простой взгляд на взаимоотношения полов мог бы рассмешить меня, но не сейчас.

– Милая, Белла и есть моя подружка, – Лиз втянула воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы в ответ на моё признание, и я не знаю, как она отреагирует на эту новость. После нескольких минут молчания, она медленно сползла с моих колен и забралась на кровать. Свернувшись в клубочек, посмотрела на меня полными слёз глазами.

– Значит, ты забыл о маме, – сделала она вывод, и я снова растерялся, не зная, что ответить. Но отрицательно покачал головой и придвинулся ближе к кровати, чтобы наши глаза находились на одном уровне.

– Лиз, я никогда не забуду твою маму, – сказал я, откидывая её волосы через плечо. Она с секунду смотрела на меня, словно искала ответ, а затем отвернулась и натянула одеяло до шеи.

Как мне объяснить моей маленькой девочке, что сердце может быть наполнено любовью более чем к одному человеку? Я же мог быть влюблённым в Беллу, и в то же время любить Таню?

– Я устала, – сказала она, и я понял, что могу уходить. Нет смысла и дальше вытягивать из неё слова. Она только взбеленится больше, если я загоню её в угол. Встав, я наклонился и поцеловал её влажную щёку.

– Я люблю тебя, Лиззи, – прошептал я, прежде чем выйти. Когда дверь почти закрылась, я расслышал всхлип, разбивший мне сердце. Зайдя на кухню в мрачном расположении духа, я потянулся за спиртным к одному из шкафчиков. Достав Джек Дэниелс, я плеснул немного себе в бокал и схватил коку из холодильника. Добавив колу в стакан, покрутил его и сделал большой глоток виски.

– Знаешь, вместо того, чтобы напиваться, ты можешь сказать мне, что происходит, – раздался голос Элис со стороны двери.

– Неужели? – я снова отпил из своего стакана почти половину. – О чём? – спросил я, не особо желая разговаривать с ней, но, чёрт возьми, это Элис – она не отступит, считая, что должна решить все мои вопросы.

– Ну, например, когда ты празднуешь что–то, ты вытаскиваешь МакКалан, – задумчиво сказала она, входя и запрыгивая на стол. – Когда ты расстроен – виски – твой лучший друг, – сказала она, указывая на стакан в моей руке. Я снова выпил и вгляделся в янтарную жидкость. – Если ты спокоен – пьёшь пиво, – хихикнула сестра. – Когда ты трезвый, ты обычно отправляешься за…

– Элис, прошу тебя, – прервал я её, посмеиваясь.

– Что? – невинно спросила она. Как, чёрт возьми, она узнала, что я предпочитаю, когда трезв? Я поднял бровь, и Элис снова захихикала. – Не надо так смотреть на меня. Я видела содержимое твоего холодильника на яхте. Шампанское и красное вино? Ты явно был настроен на удачу, – дразнила она, и я не мог ни улыбнуться. Но лёгкий настрой сразу же пропал с её следующим вопросом.

– Как Лиз? – на её лице не было других эмоций, кроме беспокойства, и я вздохнул.

– Всё было нормально до тех пор, пока я не сказал, что Белла – больше чем друг, – Элис кивнула, понимая.

– В конце концов, она рано или поздно сложила бы два и два, и сама бы всё поняла. Наверное, лучше сказать ей сейчас, а не привести её к каким–то самостоятельным выводам, – я был вынужден согласиться с логикой Элис, но это не прогнало сомнения из моей головы.

– Что такое, Эдвард? – аккуратно поинтересовалась она, когда я выпил ещё один бокал. Глядя на дно пустого стакана, я пытался собраться с мыслями и высказать то, что давно беспокоило меня.

– Думаешь, я бросаю своих детей? – нерешительно спросил я.

– Что? Нет, о Боже, конечно, нет, – воскликнула она, но от этого лучше мне не стало. Элис всегда хотела сделать меня счастливым. Она всегда выбирала или чёрное, или белое, когда речь заходила о подобных вопросах, и мне было трудно слушать её.

– Просто послушай, ладно? – попросил я, снова наполняя бокал, правда, игнорируя, стоящую на столе колу. – Я чувствую, что, будучи с Беллой, я словно отбираю себя у Лиз и Энтони, – я провёл рукой по волосам.

– Чёрт, да ты же сама видела Лиз сегодня… Она нуждалась во мне, а меня не было рядом, – буркнул я, злясь на себя за то, что сделал, хоть не раз давал себе обещания не поступать так. – Я оставил их, упиваясь своим горем, когда умерла Таня. Был им нужен, но эмоционально отсутствовал. Не могу снова поступить так с ними, – вся злость на самого себя, копившаяся три года, выплеснулась наружу.

– Погоди, – Элис раздражённо вздохнула. – Во–первых, ты не можешь быть рядом с домом, на побегушках у детей весь день, – закатив глаза, я осушил бокал.

– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я, Элис, – ухмыльнулся я, но она казалась спокойной, несмотря на мой комментарий.

– Во–вторых, после смерти Тани ты был просто тенью того человека, которого я знаю и люблю. Я видела, как ты тонешь в собственном горе и не можешь справиться с ним. Да, было немало вещей, которые тебе стоило сделать иначе. Не спорю, – она встала со стола, пока произносила свою маленькую речь и теперь стояла передо мной, подбоченившись, в позе Эсме. _И как она так делает?_ Всего один взгляд, и я чувствую себя полным идиотом из–за того, что усомнился в ней.

– Но Белла смогла сделать так… – она остановилась, заколебавшись – продолжать ли мысль.

– Сделать как?

– Так, что ты снова стал собой, цельным… – закончила она.

– Этого никогда не произойдёт, – сказал я без всякого намёка на ошибку.

– Ладно, ну, может быть, не цельным, но она подлатала отдельные части, – поправила себя сестра и схватила меня за руку. – Эдвард, я люблю тебя, – сказала она, и я видел её беспокойство, которое она несла в себе все три прошедших года. Притянув её к груди, я крепко обнял Элис.

– Я хочу стать лучше. Я хочу быть лучшим отцом, – прошептал я, выражая свои опасения.

– То, что ты отдалишься от Беллы, не поможет тебе, – прошептала Элис, отстраняясь и внимательно изучая моё лицо.

– Но Лиз и… – Элис прервала меня, прежде чем я смог вернуться в свой пессимистичный настрой.

– С Лиз всё будет хорошо. Белла – замечательная. В конце концов, и Лиззи признает это, – мне хотелось верить Элис, но я ощущал беспокойство, что Лиз так и не сможет принять Беллу… никогда.

– Так, а теперь расскажи, как прошёл твой «вызов на дом»? – спросила она, двигая бровями.

– Боже, Элис! Брось, а? Ты что брала уроки у Эммета, как на меня наезжать с расспросами? – она рассмеялась от души и направилась к выходу из кухни.

– Нет, если б я была Эмметом, то спросила бы: забил ли ты страйк, выбил ли бросок или выиграл кубок Большого Шлема (*)? – сказала она в промежутках между хихиканьем.

– Должен ли я узнать, что значат все эти термины в переводе на…? – спросил я, закручивая бутылку виски.

– Нет, вероятно, нет, – сказала она с очередным смешком, прежде чем уйти к себе в комнату.

– Элис? – позвал я до того, как он вышла за дверь.

– Да?

– Спасибо за всё. Я не выжил бы в эти три года без тебя, – искренне сказал я. Она улыбнулась и благодарно кивнула, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

_Так, придётся мне подарить ей что–нибудь безумно дорогое на свадьбу._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Белла Свон–Блек**_

Всю ночь я волновалась за Лиз и Эдварда – представляя, как сильно он переживает. Вначале, когда ему позвонила Элис, у меня промелькнула эгоистичная мысль, что Лиз может вести себя подобным образом для того, чтобы манипулировать ситуацией. Однако увидев выражение лица Эдварда, пока тот разговаривал с сестрой, я отбросила этот вариант.

Я не могла сердиться на Лиззи. Конечно, ей сложнее, чем любому из нас. И она старалась, я видела это. Несколько раз её слёзы были даже оправданы. Например, она была шокирована, увидев нас с Эдвардом целующихся, когда Тони и Сет потерялись, да она в ужасе была. Я глубоко вздохнула. Мне нужно что–то сделать, чтобы помочь понять ей, что я не так уж плоха. Я уже сломала голову, перебирая всевозможные варианты, но ничего путного не выходило. Зарулив на стоянку перед бейсбольным полем, я увидела жёлтый «порше» Элис. Может, она поможет и подскажет, как сломать лёд между мной и Лиз.

Выбравшись из машины, я побежала к полю. Сет был рядом с Элис на трибуне, когда я подошла и села рядом. Его лицо просветлело, а затем он снова перевёл на Элис свой влюблённый взгляд, пока она рассказывала ему что–то о бейсбольной статистике. Я посмеялась про себя, как Элис ловко обводила моего мальчика вокруг пальца. Игра вот–вот начнётся, поэтому я привлекла внимание сына, похлопав его по ноге.

– Разве ты не должен быть на скамейке игроков? – спросила я, желая задать свои вопросы без его присутствия.

– Эммм, ну, мам, тренер сказал, что я из–за своей травмы пока сижу на скамейке запасных.

– Знаю, но ты же должен поддержать команду своим присутствием. Так что, иди, – уговаривала я, надеясь, что он уйдёт раньше, прежде чем вся моя дипломатия испарится, и я превращусь в мать–диктаторшу. Он ещё раз с тоской посмотрел на Элис, затем спрыгнул со скамьи и пошёл к команде. Я наблюдала, как он придерживал руку, чтобы она не болталась, и я почувствовала себя ужасно, когда поняла, что даже не поинтересовалась его самочувствием. Долгий вздох слетел с моих губ, я уже кляла себя, на чём свет стоит.

– Что–то не так, Белла? – спросила Элис, любопытствуя. Я отрицательно покачала головой и посмотрела в её сторону.

– Просто интересно, как Лиз? – спросила я, наблюдая за тем, как подаёт Энтони.

– Ей лучше, – сказала Элис, прежде чем подняться и помахать Тони. – Отличная работа, чемпион! – прокричала она ему. Тони оглянулся и махнул нам. Улыбнувшись, я вернула приветствие и оглядела поле в поисках Эдварда. Он стоял, прислонившись к столику судьи, смотря в моём направлении. Заметив, что я пялюсь на него, он улыбнулся своей изогнутой полуулыбкой, от которой моё сердце растаяло.

– Она в гостях сегодня, – послышалось бормотание Элис за моей спиной.

– Хм, прости, но что ты сказала? – спросила я, отводя взгляд от Эдварда.

– Лиз, – повторила Элис с понимающей улыбкой, – она сегодня в гостях.

– Хорошо, – сказала я, чувствуя, как щёки начинают алеть от того, что Элис застукала меня за разглядыванием её брата. – Я хотела поговорить с тобой, попросить помочь найти взаимопонимания с Лиз.

– Как именно? – спросила Элис, и я возблагодарила небеса за своё везение, у Эдварда чудесная семья.

– Ну, я хочу сделать что–нибудь для Лиз, но не уверена, что именно. Что–то, что поможет понять, что я не враг ей, – сказала я, надеясь, что Элис что–нибудь подскажет. Без сомнения, она не откажет. С широкой улыбкой на лице, она кивнула.

– Может, что–нибудь, что поможет ей примириться с её потерей. Если она поймёт, что ты не пытаешься похоронить память о её матери, то станет более открытой, – сказала Элис, и я задумалась. – Дай мне время всё обдумать, посмотрим, что выйдет, – я благодарно кивнула, и мы сосредоточились на игре.

Ничего удивительного – наша команда выиграла. Подачи Джеймса и Тони были просто идеальными. Сет принимал участие в общем сборе по окончанию игры, хотя и не выходил на поле. Он дал пять Тони, и я удивилась, когда он повернулся к Джеймсу и дал и ему пять тоже. _Может, Тони так влияет на Сета?_

Элис извинилась, что–то бормоча о свадьбе и Розали, когда Эдвард пошёл в нашем направлении. Парни стали собирать снаряжение, шум в ушах и тяжесть в животе всё усиливались по мере приближения Эдварда. Он наклонился и коротко поцеловал меня в губы. Слишком целомудренно, но я готова подождать, пока мы не окажемся в подходящем месте в подходящее время.

– Я подумал о сельском рынке в Монтере, – сказал он, опуская руки мне на бёдра и глядя с лёгкой улыбкой. – Мы могли бы захватить парней с собой, перекусить.

– А Лиззи? – спросила я, надеясь, что он не пытается тем самым держать нас подальше друг от друга.

– Элис возьмёт её к Розали и Эммету, они там что–то насчёт свадьбы обсуждают, – успокоил он меня.

– Конечно, звучит просто замечательно, – он одарил меня одной из своих потрясающих улыбок, и я потянулась к нему, желая ощутить его губы на своих, больше не заботясь, где мы, и что вокруг.

Он обхватил моё лицо ладонями, чтобы жадно поцеловать меня. Я ощутила, как его язык скользит по моим губам, но когда приоткрыла рот, чтобы впустить его, он отстранился. Тихонько застонав от потери контакта, я прикусила губу. Он засмеялся, коротко целуя меня, давая понять, что всё будет, только позже. _Ох, любитель дразнить!_

– Давайте, парни! – позвал Эдвард, и мы пошли к машинам. Мы решили, что я с Сетом поеду с Эдвардом, оставив машину на парковке, а уже по возвращению в город, мы заберём её. Эдвард включил радио, пока мальчишки на заднем сиденье обсуждали игру, он держал меня за руку, наши ладони лежали на его коленях. Иногда он поднимал мою руку, чтобы поцеловать, но всегда клал обратно к себе на бедро. Я вздохнула, счастливая и довольная, что этот прекрасный человек, в которого я влюбилась, рядом. Закрыв глаза, я позволила себе помечтать, как живу с ним долго и счастливо.

– О чём думаешь, милая? – услышала я его шёпот. Открыв глаза, увидела его широкую улыбку, он переводил взгляд с меня на дорогу и обратно. Нет никаких сомнений – я любила его. Тем не менее, я пока не готова поделиться с ним своими чувствами. Он и так прошёл через многое, не хочу давить на него, раз он пока не готов. Конечно, я не сомневалась в его чувствах, там, на яхте, он дал мне понять, что испытывает ко мне, только вот вслух не всё сказал.

– Просто думаю о тебе, – ответила я. Мне не хотелось конкретизировать, но пусть знает, что он в моих мыслях. Эдвард улыбнулся шире, если это вообще возможно, и поцеловал мои пальчики.

– Всё хорошо? – спросил он, и я поняла, что он хочет выудить побольше информации. Мне, правда, не хотелось, чтобы это слышали мальчики, поэтому я наклонилась, прижимаясь губами к его уху.

– Думала о том, какой мокрой я становлюсь, просто сидя рядом с тобой, здесь. – Его дыхание сообщило мне о реакции на моё поддразнивание, и я довольно улыбнулась. Затем поцеловала его в ухо и села ровно на своём месте. Расслышав, как он тихонько зарычал, я рассмеялась и невинно посмотрела в окно. Его рука сжала мою ладонь, возвращая её к себе на бедро. Оглянувшись на мальчиков, я заметила, что они по–прежнему оживлённо обсуждали игру.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь со мной? – спросил он чуть громче, но недостаточно для того, чтобы парни услышали. Он потянул мою руку и опустил на свою твёрдую плоть, прижимая ближе, и теперь уже настала моя очередь дышать поглубже. Он застонал и убрал наши руки на прежнее место, подальше от своего напряжённого члена.

Мы въехали в центр города и быстро нашли стоянку; Эдвард помог мне выбраться из машины, но не раньше, чем успокоил своё возбуждение. Я улыбнулась, замечая, что это не совсем ему удалось. Как только мальчишки выпрыгнули из машины, Эдвард повернулся к ним.

– Хочу быть уверенным, что вы постоянно находитесь в поле нашего зрения, так что далеко не уходите, – серьёзно проинструктировал он. И парни закивали, затем побежали впереди нас. Эдвард, обняв меня, притянул ближе. Я любила это чувство защищённости, когда его рука вот так просто лежит на моём бедре, пока он ведёт меня по рынку.

Звуки джаза летели над толпой, и я улыбнулась, чувствуя волнение, исходящее от наших мальчиков. Первый раз после своего переезда я приехала сюда. Когда мы с Джейком жили здесь, я почти каждую неделю ходила на этот рынок за продуктами. За прошедшие годы он вырос вдвое, но мне нравилась эта суета, прилавки и лотки.

– Пап! А можно на Спаркиз? – взмолился Энтони, подбегая к отцу. Эдвард усмехнулся и кивнул.

– Конечно, – ответил он, и Тони поднял вверх большой палец, затем схватил Сета за здоровую руку и потащил к небольшому прилавку.

– Что за Спаркиз? – спросила я Эдварда, когда мы пошли за ребятами.

– Лучшая шипучка _(прим. пер. в ориг. "__Root__beer__" шипучий напиток из корнеплодов)_ на планете, – посмеиваясь, ответил Эдвард. Он заказал две бутылки, они оказались огромными и мы разделили их с мальчишками. Стоило напитку коснуться моего языка, и я оказалась на небесах. Я не особо любила подобные шипучки, но тут – готова поменять собственное мнение.

– Ммм… просто чудесно, – сказала я, протягивая бутылку обратно Эдварду. Он сделал большой глоток, и я замерла, любуясь, как его кадык дёрнулся вверх, когда он проглотил напиток. Он с беспокойством посмотрел на меня, видимо, чувствуя, как дрожь пробежала по моему телу.

– Ты замёрзла? – спросил он. Я покачала головой и отвернулась, не желая, чтобы он видел смесь похоти и смущения, которая, как я уверена, отразилась на моём лице. _Не могу поверить, как этот мужчина влияет на моё тело._ Никогда я так никого не хотела, даже Джейкоба.

Мы медленно прогуливались по рынку, и я прикупила кое–каких продуктов на ужин, немного соли для ванны с ароматом фрезий и лаванды. Каждый раз Эдвард вынимал бумажник, и я захлопывала его. К счастью, он не спорил. Так что это были мои маленькие победы. Но зато у меня было ощущение, что он не позволит мне расплатиться за ужин, это без вариантов, так что я не собиралась позволять ему тратиться сверх меры.

Мы почти вернулись к машине, когда Эдвард потянул меня к лотку с небольшими ёмкостями и разноцветными пластмассовыми палочками. На каждой ёмкости была этикетка. Корица, клевер, лимон, мята перечная, кислое яблоко, вишня, малина, пина колада, арбуз. Я всё ещё не понимала, что это, когда Эдвард показал на них.

– Какая тебе нравится? – спросил он, предлагая выбрать.

– А что это? – спросила я, вынимая пина коладу. Женщина за прилавком улыбнулась, затем указала на товар. Я посмотрела и прочла, что это натуральные медовые палочки местного производства

– Я их никогда раньше не пробовала, вот и не знаю, – сказала я Эдварду, а женщина взяла ножницы и отрезала кусочек от палочки, что я держала в руке.

– Попробуйте и узнаете, нравится ли вам это, – быстро предложила она. Поднеся палочку к губам, я попробовала – было сладко. И вкусно, я примерно поняла, каковы на вкус остальные.

– Мне нравится пина колада, – сказала я, и предложила попробовать её Эдварду. Он кивнул, соглашаясь, затем наклонился и прижался губами к моему уху.

– Подумай, сколько всего интересного мы можем провернуть с ними, – соблазнительно прошептал он, вызывая у меня лёгкую дрожь своими словами. В голове тут же замелькали картинки, как я рисую замысловатые узоры на его теле, а затем слизываю свои художества. Когда моя фантазия остановилась, я осмелилась посмотреть на Эдварда, выражение его лица подсказало, что он думает о том же. Я оглянулась на прилавок и выбрала несколько вариантов. Заметив, что мне понравилось, Эдвард взял по десять штук каждого из вкусов и протянул женщине свою кредитку.

Энтони разошёлся, увидев, что мы тут навыбирали и выклянчил у отца немного перед обедом. Эдвард дал по одной палочке Сету и Тони, но весьма неохотно. И я не смогла удержать хихиканья, понимая, что ему не хотелось уменьшать наш простор для игры даже на одну десятую. Эдвард снова прижал меня к себе, его ладонь скользнула в задний карман моих джинсов, и мы пошли к машине, чтобы оставить покупки.

Не помню, как прошёл обед, мои мысли полностью были обращены к медовым палочкам, но я знала, что наш вечер закончится после ужина, потому что завтра у Эдварда утреннее дежурство. Он сказал, что рассказал Лиз о наших с ним отношениях, поэтому мы оба решили, что ей следует дать время привыкнуть к этой мысли, прежде чем я в очередной раз появлюсь у них с ночёвкой. Я была несколько разочарована, но прекрасно понимала – так будет лучше.

Вернувшись в Кармил, он высадил нас на стоянке у бейсбольного поля. Эдвард распахнул для меня дверь, а Сет уже успел выскочить из машины и терпеливо ждал, пока я открою наш автомобиль. Когда сын забрался на заднее сиденье, я обернулась к Эдварду, и он взял меня за руки.

– Не хочу отпускать тебя, – прошептал он, утыкаюсь мне в шею. Обхватив его за шею, я запустила пальцы в волосы на затылке.

– Я тоже не хочу уезжать, – сказала я, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на его щеке. Он повернул голову и захватил мои губы в поцелуе, который должен поддерживать нас в течение пары дней, но он лишь сильнее разжёг тоску во мне. Когда мы оторвались друг от друга, он посмотрел в мои глаза, затем поцеловал в кончик носа.

– Я уже скучаю, – прошептал Эдвард, открывая дверь машины и помогая мне забраться внутрь. Чмокнув меня на прощанье, он захлопнул дверцу.

– Я тоже, – шепнула я, через закрытую дверь, – я тоже.

**(*) Бейсбольные термины в переводе на секс:**

**Страйк – ничего не вышло или отказали, выбить бросок – преждевременная эякуляция, Большой шлем – четыре раза за двенадцать часов.**


	25. Ночью

**Chapter 25 / ****Глава**** 25**

**A Night In / ****Ночью**

_**Белла Свон Блек**_

– Сет! Пошли! – кричала я на весь дом. Десять минут до начала последней игры сезона, и мне не хотелось опаздывать. Я рассмеялась про себя, ну надо же, как я спешу на бейсбол. Правда, тороплюсь так вовсе не из–за бейсбола.

Я не видела Эдварда целую неделю после той ярмарки. Мы разъехались, а потом были дежурства в больнице, и до конца недели он не ночевал дома. В итоге мы решили, что лучше прежде подготовить Элизабет к тому, что у нас будут отношения. Тем не менее, на сегодня у нас были планы, и моё ожидание разрослось до абсурдных размеров. _Я так тосковала без Эдварда._

Телефон на кухне зазвонил, и я подумала, что не буду снимать трубку, пусть сработает автоответчик, хоть не опоздаем, но Сет уже схватил трубку.

– Алло! – ответил он, и я заметила, как его лицо в момент просияло, когда ему ответили на другом конце провода. «_Наверное, Элис»,_ – подумала я, улыбаясь. _Он так сохнет по ней._

– Папа! – закричал он, разволновавшись от того, что слышит голос отца. На мгновение это ошеломило меня, ну надо же, Джейкоб позвонил. _Не прошло и года. Чёртов бывший муж._

– Дай потом трубку мне, как закончишь, – сказала я сыну и вышла из комнаты, давая время пообщаться с отцом наедине, да и не особо хотелось, чтобы он обратил внимание на моё невесёлое выражение лица, которое, как я уверена, буквально приклеилось ко мне. Уйдя в гостиную, я села, пытаясь успокоиться перед разговором. До моих ушей долетало лепетание Сета о школе, бейсболе и Энтони. Когда он начал рассказывать, как много времени мы проводим с Эдвардом и его семьёй, я поморщилась. Но когда Сет начал отвечать на вопросы об Эдварде, я поняла, что разговор пора прекращать.

– Сет, скажи папе пока, нам пора на игру, – напомнила я. Он кивнул и попрощался с Джейкобом, затем передал трубку мне. Сказав сыну, чтобы тот собрал вещи и ждал меня у выхода, я подождала, пока он выбежал из комнаты, и вышла на задний двор с телефоном в руке. Разговор явно будет не из простых.

– Джейк, – сказала я непреклонным тоном. – Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты последний раз звонил?

– Слушай, Беллз, я реально был занят со всей этой фигнёй и магазином... – мне не хотелось слушать его оправданий, поэтому я прервала его на полуслове.

– Хватит, Джейк. Звонок сыну не займёт больше десяти минут. Что же случилось такого, что ты забыл о своих отцовских обязанностях? – обвиняла я его. – Меня ты своим игнорированием не ранишь, но Сет, он может заметить, что папа куда–то пропал, у него возникнут вопросы, и что я должна ему ответить? – Я ощутила, как всё внутри меня буквально клокочет из–за злости на Сета. Знаю, если сейчас же не возьму себя в руки, грянет буря.

– Подожди, Белла, – начал он, и я почти могла видеть, как он встал в позу. – Знаю, я виноват, мне стоило позвонить пораньше, но что там за парень крутится рядом с тобой и Сетом? – Мне хотелось закричать на него: какое право он имеет корчить из себя праведника? – Ты такая лицемерная, Белла. Ты Лею даже на пушечный выстрел к Сету не подпускала, а теперь крутишь с каким–то мужиком на глазах у сына.

– Я не позволю Лее и близко подойти к Сету, потому что ты изменщик! И мне не доставит радости, что сука, разрушившая нашу семью, будет втираться в доверие к моему сыну... – Я на секунду замолчала, надо перевести дыхание и постараться успокоиться. Наглость Джейка, поставившего Эдварда вровень с Леей, просто невероятна.

– Сет прекрасно понимает, что мы больше не вместе, так что нет никаких причин, чтобы скрывать от него Эдварда, и мы не крутим роман у него на глазах, у нас всего–то пара свиданий было. А тебе и Лее надо скрывать то, что вы сделали. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы истинная причина нашего развода выплыла наружу, не так ли? – выложила я свой единственный козырь, только для того, чтобы он заткнулся. Последнее, чего желал Джейк, чтобы Сет узнал о его неверности. Было ещё несколько моментов, которые могли бы опозорить его больше, чем реальная причина моего ухода.

– Белла, это грёбанный удар ниже пояса, – сказал он, но, к счастью, спорить перестал. _По крайней мере, сейчас._ Уверена, до поры до времени вопрос отложен, но, надеюсь, он поймёт, что со мной лучше не шутить.

– Когда ты планируешь забрать Сета на лето? – спросила я, желая закончить разговор как можно скорее.

– Вот поэтому я и звоню. На «Сауфвесте» сейчас недорогие тарифы, мне хотелось бы знать, когда у вас учебный год заканчивается.

– Пятого июня, – коротко сказала я. Сет, переодетый в форму, вышел из дома и улыбнулся мне. Я махнула, чтобы он садился в машину; схватив сумку, сын умчался.

– Прекрасно, я посмотрю по каким дням там вылеты. Я подумал, может, смогу приехать к вам, переночевать, а затем вместе с Сетом вылететь домой, если не возражаешь? – От мысли, что мы будем под одной крышей хоть сколько–нибудь времени, я внутренне застонала, но в его словах был резон. Мне не хотелось, чтобы в первый раз Сет летел на самолёте в одиночку. Кроме того, может, Эдвард разрешит мне переночевать у него, пока Джейк будет здесь.

– Хорошо. Я просто не хочу, чтобы Сет летел один, не уверена, как он перенесёт самолёт, – высказала я свои мысли и расслышала согласное бормотание на другом конце линии.

– Если это всё, то нам пора, мы итак уже опаздываем на игру. Бейсбол.

– Значит, Сет играет в бейсбол?

– Да, это последняя игра сезона, и я не могу стоять и рассказывать тебе об успехах сына сейчас.

– Ого, мне жаль. Не могу поверить, что пропустил это событие в его жизни. – В его голосе слышалось искреннее раскаяние, и я знала, ему действительно было не по себе.

– Слушай, Джейк, перезвони на следующей неделе. Уверена, Сет тебе будет несколько часов вещать о бейсболе.

– Спасибо, Белла, – сказал он с лёгким оттенком грусти. Но мне не было жалко Джейка. Он сам во всём виноват. Просто надеюсь, он осознал свой промах и не станет повторять ошибок.

– Не за что, просто дай мне знать, когда планируешь приехать, – напомнила я, и мы распрощались. Схватив сумку, я поспешила к машине.

Мы приехали на поле уже после начала игры, Сет сразу же ринулся к команде и дал Эдварду пять, прежде чем усесться вместе с взбудораженными ребятами. Заметив Элис и Лиз, сидящих на трибуне, я сразу же занервничала. Это была наша первая встреча с Лиз, после того, как Эдвард рассказал ей о наших отношениях.

– Здравствуй, Белла, – тепло поприветствовала меня Элис, когда я поднялась на трибуну и села рядом с ней.

– Привет, Элис, – с улыбкой ответила я, затем наклонилась вперёд, чтобы посмотреть на Лиз. – Привет, Лиз, как ты? – спросила я, давая понять, что не против побеседовать. Лиз застыла и, не смотря на меня, кивнула.

– Всё в порядке, спасибо. – Её тон был отстранённым, но вежливым. Да, если она использовала подобные интонации — всё было не особо хорошо. Элис, чувствуя напряжение, решила вмешаться.

– Нам надо спланировать вечеринку для команды, – начала Элис, попутно рассказывая, что и как было на прошлогодних вечеринках. Мы проболтали всю игру, а я время от времени кидала взгляды в сторону Эдварда. И казалось, каждый раз, когда я смотрела на него, он смотрел на меня в ответ. Он то подмигивал, то улыбался мне своей изогнутой полуулыбкой, заставляя моё сердце стучать сильнее, пока Элис не возвращала меня с небес на землю очередным предложением.

К концу игры мы пришли к мнению, что перенесём вечеринку на уик–энд, когда будет проходить всеобщее празднование всех команд лиги. Это дало бы нам ещё две недели дополнительного времени; потом вечеринка планировалась на пляже перед домом Эдварда, так что на нас было награждение и приготовление еды, последнее Элис пообещала взять на себя, тем более у неё были необходимые связи.

Когда к нам подошёл Эдвард, я сразу обратила внимание, что он соблюдает дистанцию. Ни обиды, ни беспокойства я не испытывала, так как знала, что всё это ради блага Лиз. Просто, надеюсь, Лиз не помешает нашим планам по поводу совместной ночёвки.

– Ну, готовы ехать? – спросил Эдвард, и Лиз спрыгнула с трибуны, чтобы подойти и взять отца за руку. Улыбнувшись, я кивнула в знак согласия.

– Повеселитесь сегодня хорошенько, – сказала Элис, поднимаясь и отряхивая штаны. – У нас с Джаспером сегодня урок бальных танцев, так что я останусь у него.

– Бальных танцев? – усмехнулся Эдвард, было видно, он обдумывает возможность поддразнить Джаспера попозже.

– Да, бальных. Знаешь, типо тех, что брал ты, когда учился в колледже, – с улыбочкой пропела Элис, фактически спутав Эдварду все планы. Я улыбнулась, мне нравилось, как они подшучивали друг над другом. Жаль, я была единственным ребёнком в семье, и мне было не на ком оттачивать своё остроумие. Элис махнула нам на прощание и поспешила к своей машине.

– Лиз, можешь пойти помочь Тони собрать инвентарь? – Элизабет кивнула и помчалась помогать брату собирать биты и мячи. Тут же я почувствовала, как Эдвард крепко обнимает меня за талию и притягивает к себе так, что моя спина оказывается плотно прижатой к его груди.

– Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь? – Эдвард поцеловал меня в шею, чуть ниже уха, и который раз за день я понадеялась, что, возможно, вечером нам удастся побыть вдвоём. Следующим поцелуем он коснулся моего затылка и проложил дорожку поцелуев вниз. Мне удалось обернуться и легонько кивнуть.

– Ни в коей мере, – согласилась я, и мы, взявшись за руки, пошли к стоянке.

Вторая половина дня пролетела за игрой в монополию с Тони и Сетом, пока не наступило время ужина. Элизабет решила проваляться на диване с книгой, пока мы торговались и мерились предприятиями.

Невероятно, но из Эдварда вышел ужасный предприниматель. Ему не хватило Бордволка и Парк Плэйса. Может, он и понимал, что я не собираюсь продавать Бордволк, однако, это не мешало ему завышать ставки и драть с меня проценты. Он приложил столько усилий, пытаясь наложить лапу на мою собственность, что почти обанкротился. Я от души посмеялась, когда мы закончили игру и занялись подсчётом наших активов. У Эдварда осталось на руках всего двенадцать долларов. Он продул по всем статьям.

Парни убежали в комнату Тони, Лиз удалилась к себе, а мы с Эдвардом отправились готовить ужин, что было для меня особо приятно в его компании.

– Так вот, я тут подумал, – начал Эдвард, когда я поставила курицу в духовку, – мы могли бы завтра взять детей поплавать на яхте. – Мысль о дне на яхте с Эдвардом тут же пробудила волну желания, пробежавшуюся по моим венам. Я отругала себя за мои грязные мысли, ведь в этот раз не будет ни шезлонга, ни шампанского. Взглянув на Эдварда, я заметила широкую улыбку на его лице, кажется, он понял, о чём я думаю.

– Звучит чудесно, – сказала я, чувствуя, что краснею.

– А с чего это ты, Белла, – игриво сказал Эдвард, притягивая меня к себе, – покраснела? – Я грудью ощутила его смешок, мои соски тут же затвердели, прежде чем я успела отпрянуть.

– Хм... да тут просто жарковато, – сказала я сексуальным голоском, моя рука скользнула между нашими телами и потёрла его твёрдую эрекцию сквозь джинсы. То, что он уже был готов, говорило громче любых слов. Он крепче обнял меня и с лёгкой дрожью притянул ближе.

– У меня есть свои планы на сегодняшний вечер, но сейчас мы должны приготовить ужин, затем уложить детей спать, – с улыбкой сказал он.

– Планы? – переспросила я, любопытничая. Но он лишь кивнул и улыбнулся ещё шире.

– Ммм... планы, – пояснил он, не желая раскрывать карт.

– А эти планы случайно не имеют ничего общего с медовыми палочками, а? – поинтересовалась я.

– Хм, может быть, – неопределённо ответил он. – Опять же, может, это и не имеет ничего общего с тем, что обычно делают с медовыми палочками.

– Ага, да конечно, – я полностью была в его власти.

Остаток вечера после ужина мы провели с детьми за просмотром фильмов, после Эдвард слегка нетерпеливо выпроводил их по спальням. Он укладывал Лиз, когда я желала спокойной ночи двумя парням, которые никак не могли угомониться. Я как раз выходила из комнаты Энтони, когда Эдвард поймал меня в коридоре. Положив ладони мне на бёдра, он привлёк меня ближе.

– Пошли, приберёмся внизу, они уже заснут, когда мы закончим. – Следующие двадцать минут мы убирали кухню и гостиную, периодически прерываясь на ласки и поцелуи. Поднявшись по лестнице, Эдвард заглянул к Лиз, чтобы проверить как она.

– Крепко спит, – прошептал он, вернувшись. – Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла ко мне в ванную и разделась. Там есть халатик, можешь его накинуть. Я пока проверю как там парни, всего на минуту. – Он быстро поцеловал меня и мягко подтолкнул в сторону своей спальни. Взглядом я попыталась спросить его: так было ли запланировано что–то с медовыми палочками, или у него на уме совсем другое? Он лишь покачал головой, давай понять, что карт не раскроет.

Открыв дверь, я поспешила в ванную. На двери висел тёмно–синий шёлковый халатик, я погладила его, пропуская между пальцами, наслаждаясь его гладкостью. Медленно стянув одежду, я кинула её на скамейку. Затем снова провела ладонью по халату и сняла его с крючка. Мои соски тут же затвердели, стоило им соприкоснуться с мягкой тканью, и я не уверена какое ощущение преобладало: прикосновение ткани или ожидание того, что должно было произойти.

Открыв дверь, я столкнулась лицом к лицу с Эдвардом, вокруг его бёдер было обмотано небольшое голубое полотенце, грозившееся в любой момент сорваться вниз. Мои глаза непроизвольно забегали вверх–вниз по его телу, груди, пока не вернулись к лицу, где красовалась моя любимая полуулыбка. Пойманная за этаким любованием, я покраснела, а он не сказал ни слова, чтобы поддразнить меня – взгляда было достаточно.

– Мальчики уже седьмые сны видят, – прошептал он, в свою очередь, одаривая меня не менее изучающим взглядом. Подойдя ближе, Эдвард опустил одну руку мне на бедро, другой обнял за шею и отклонил назад, так, чтобы я смотрела в его глаза.

– Ты действительно красивая женщина, Изабелла, – тихо произнёс он, прежде чем коснуться моих губ своими. Весь вечер я ждала этого поцелуя, и сейчас, когда он быстро отодвинулся и взял меня за руку, была слегка разочарована. Схватив полотенце с постели, он повёл меня вниз по лестнице. Но когда мы прошли через французские двери, ведущие в патио, я поняла, что он планировал.

– Горячая ванна? – спросила я, и он быстро кивнул. От ванной поднимался лёгкий пар. Эдвард смотрел на меня, явное желание читалось в его взгляде. Он коснулся моих сосков тыльной стороной руки, я невольно втянула воздух, хотя его длинные пальцы всего лишь расстегнули пуговички халата. Эдвард легко усмехнулся и, наклонившись над ванной, усадил меня в горячую воду.

Я задрожала. Контраст прохлады вечернего воздуха и воды был поразителен. Когда я полностью погрузилась в ванну, Эдвард отпустил меня и шагнул на деревянный настил. Быстро скинул полотенце, повесив его на крючок беседки, рядом с моим. Я открыто любовалась им, пока он шёл ко мне, и разочарованно вздохнула, стоило ему полностью погрузиться в воду.

Эдвард нажал какие–то кнопки на бортике, и я ощутила, как в спину мне ударило несколько струй, а по верху воды пошли пузырьки. Он прислонился спиной к струям, и я услышала мягкий стон, прежде чем он раскрыл мне объятия и притянул к себе на колени. Второго приглашения мне не потребовалось.

Оседлав его, я ощутила, как он, сжав мои бёдра ладонями, потянул меня на себя. Его твёрдая длина прижалась к моей мягкой плоти, а я не могла не шевелиться, отчего между нашими телами создавалось определённо многообещающее трение. Он закрыл глаза и снова с тихим стоном откинул голову на бортик ванной. Его веки распахнулись, и я увидела желание в глубине его глаз, нашедшее своё собственное отражение во мне.

– Белла, – моё имя, соскользнувшее с его губ, было похоже на молитву; от этого сердце моё наполнилось любовью.

Крепко схватив меня за бёдра, он потянул, и я заскользила, двигаясь вдоль его плоти. С каждым нажатием, он касался моего входа, заставляя стонать и яростно покрывать его шею поцелуями. Никогда прежде я не занималась сексом в горячей ванной, всё оказалось даже более эротичным, чем я себе представляла.

– Эдвард, пожалуйста, – взмолилась я. У меня не оставалось гордости, когда дело касалось этого мужчины. Он просто сводил меня с ума, заставляя желать большего. – Ты нужен мне. – Его рот накрыл мой, и я закричала от чистого наслаждения, когда он двинул бёдрами мне на встречу. Его руки обхватили меня за спину и притянули ближе, я выгнулась, подставляя его губам груди, он тут же принялся ласкать их языком. Легко и невесомо он поднимал и опускал меня, вода помогала ему в этом, но в то же время она притупляла ощущения. А мне хотелось большего.

– Сильнее, пожалуйста. – Эдвард словно бы прочитал мои мысли, он отстранился ненадолго, перевернул меня, прижимая спиной к его груди. Затем грубо толкнул и прижал к бортику ванной, и я ощутила, как моё желание буквально взлетело до небес. Мои руки лежали на краю, струи воды били в самый низ живота, эффект был просто удивительным. Эдвард крепок держал меня за бёдра, его близость и поток воды на моей чрезмерно чувствительной плоти рождали поистине сказочные ощущения. Его рука скользнула к соединению моих бёдер, пальцы чертили круги по набухшему клитору. Твёрдая плоть прижималась к моей заднице, он наклонился так, что его губы коснулись моего уха.

– Ммм, тебе нравится это, моя Белла? – спросил он и легонько потянул за бугорок, сжав его между пальцами. Тихонько застонав, я опустила голову. – Нравится ли тебе то, что пульсирует у тебя между ног? – _Ах, и откуда только взялся этот дрянной Эдвард? Но мне он нравился, пусть задержится подольше!_ Он убрал свой палец, затем вжался в меня своими бёдрами, пока мои бёдра не прижались к струе, а колени не скользнули на сиденье. Моё тело тут же отреагировало, и стон сорвался с губ.

– Ты даже не представляешь, что эти звуки делают со мной, – хрипло прошептал он мне на ухо. Его ладони гладили мои бёдра, плоть упиралась в ягодицы.

– Эдвард, перестань играть со мной, просто уже сделай это, – застонала я. Его колено скользнуло мне между ног, он развёл их шире, руки ласкали спину, посылая электрические разряды по всему телу. Добравшись до шеи, он толкнул меня так, чтобы я слегка перегнулась через край ванны. И вошёл в меня сзади. Я что–то бессвязно забормотала, когда он полностью погрузился в меня и сильнее вжал мои бёдра в бьющую струю воды.

– Чёрт, – я ощутила его дрожь, когда он застыл на мгновение. – Я могу чувствовать, как вода бьёт между твоих ног, – простонал он, и я не могла не улыбнуться в ответ на это заявление. _Я – не единственная, кто наслаждался происходящим._ Он, схватив меня за бёдра, отодвинулся, затем притянул обратно. Вода плескалась между нами, наш темп был всё более сбивчивым. Каждый раз, погружаясь в меня, он толкал мои бёдра навстречу струе, усиливая ощущения.

Я ощутила, как он лбом уткнулся в мою спину, а его губы оставляли на моей коже беспорядочные поцелуи. Его ласки, вода, стимулирующая клитор, бёдра Эдварда, с силой вжимающиеся в мои, толчки его твёрдой плоти во мне – всё это было слишком. Мои стеночки начали сжиматься вокруг него, и я выгнулась, чувствуя волны наслаждения, одна за другой накатывающиеся на меня. Прикусив губу, я заглушила собственные стоны, пока он изливался внутри меня. Эдвард замер, всё ещё оставаясь глубоко внутри, пока мы пытались совладать со сбивчивым дыханием.

Обхватив меня за талию, Эдвард снова поцеловал мою спину, прежде чем потянул, усаживая к себе на колени, так и не разъединяя контакта наших тел. Я опустила голову ему на плечо, а он целовал мою шею. Пальцы выводили круги на моём животе, затем поднялись выше и накрыли грудь. Моё тело было холодным от ночного воздуха, и Эдвард обнимал меня, пытаясь согреть.

– Думаю, мы могли бы немного понежиться здесь, а потом подняться наверх и обновить мою кровать, – хрипло зашептал он мне на ухо.

– Обновить кровать? – переспросила я, оглядываясь через плечо. – У тебя новая кровать? Разве старая была так плоха? – Он пожал плечами, посмотрев вдаль.

– Просто пришло время купить новую. Пора избавляться от старых вещей, так сказать, – Он, наконец, посмотрел на меня, и его нежная улыбка вернулась к нему.

– Как ты относишься к завязыванию глаз?

_О, Бог мой! Коварный Эдвард!_


	26. Деньналодке

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Day on the Boat**** / ****День****на****лодке**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Я вздохнул, когда Белла прижалась к моей груди, положив голову на плечо, её рука мирно покоилась у меня на животе. Пропуская локон её волос сквозь пальцы, я задумался о вчерашнем вечере.

Она была такой соблазнительной. Я никогда раньше не испытывал такого искушения. Чем больше я был с ней, тем больше хотел её. _Одержимость, которую я испытывал, вряд ли можно назвать здоровой_. Я улыбнулся своей последней мысли. По сути дела, мне все равно – нормально это или нет. Белла очень быстро становилась самым важным человеком в моей жизни, вставая на одну планку вместе с детьми и, конечно же, Сетом.

Белла любила поиграть, особенно, когда была обнажена. Моя улыбка стала ещё шире. В конце концов, мы вылезли из горячей ванны, немного замершие, но довольные, вернулись в комнату. Остаток вечера провели, пробуя на вкус каждую медовую палочку, приобретённую на сельском рынке. На телах друг друга мы рисовали замысловатые узоры, а после губами, языком и даже зубами стирали их. После того, как мы сполна подразнили друг друга, мы снова занимались любовью. Я подавил смешок, вспоминая, как благодаря моим рукам, беспорядочно выглядели её волосы. После принятия совместного душа и смены простыней, мы, наконец, улеглись спать. Лежа в постели, я обдумывал наш завтрашний день, мне не терпелось показать Сету все радости плавания. Я был уверен, он полюбит это так же, как Тони и Элизабет.

Составляя программу для завтрашнего дня, я услышал подавленный крик, доносящийся из коридора. Пытаясь не разбудить Беллу, я осторожно выбрался из кровати, чтобы сходить еще раз проверить детей. Пока я надевал на себя пижамные штаны и футболку, услышал, как закричала Лиз. Быстро добравшись до комнаты дочери, я нашел её, сидящей на кровати и непрерывно рыдающей.

Подойдя, я сел рядом и осторожно протянул руки для объятий. Она не стала сопротивляться, наоборот, уткнулась лицом мне в грудь, продолжая плакать. Пытаясь успокоить дочь, я стал раскачивать её взад и вперед, тихо напевая на ушко колыбельную. Постепенно рыдания уменьшились, дыхание выровнялось, стало понятно, что Лиз уснула. Краем глаза я заметил движение; подняв голову, увидел Беллу, стоящую в дверях.

– С ней все хорошо? – Спросила Белла. В каждом её слове отчетливо слышалось беспокойство.

– Да, – прошептал я, стараясь не разбудить дочь. – Каждую ночь ей сняться кошмары. – Потянув одеяло, я осторожно уложил Лиз в постель и поцеловал в лоб.

– Что ей снится? – прошептала Белла, проходя в комнату.

– В основном мама, но также несколько раз снилось, что я покидаю её. – Честно признался я, желая, что бы Белла поняла, почему я не мог провести больше времени у неё дома. Она кивнула в знак понимания, а затем взяла мою руку и поднесла к своей щеке. Обхватив её лицо ладонями, я нежно провел большим пальцем по её коже.

– Давай вернемся в кровать,– сказала Белла, беря меня за руку и выводя из комнаты.

– Папочка? – Услышав голос Элизабет, я сжал руку Беллы, извиняясь, и вернулся в комнату моей маленькой девочки.

– Да, дорогая? – спросил я, подходя к кровати. Её маленькая ручка потянулась к моей, а затем она потащила меня вниз, чтобы мы с ней могли оказаться на одном уровне.

– Не оставляй меня, – её голос больше походил на хныканье, но это говорило о многом. Она напугана и хотела, чтобы я остался с ней. Сейчас во мне боролись два чувства, я разрывался: вернуться в свою комнату вместе с удивительной женщиной, стоящей в дверном проеме или остаться здесь и успокоить мою драгоценную дочь, которая никогда не позволяла сделать это Элис. С тоской я посмотрел на Беллу, она грустно улыбнулась и покачала головой, как бы говоря: с ней все хорошо, и мне нужно остаться с дочерью. После она повернулась и ушла в мою спальню.

– Я не уйду, сладкая, – сказал я, когда она подвинулась, позволяя мне лечь рядом с нею. Мы лежали молча, и я мог чувствовать, что она уже почти заснула, поэтому следующие её слова застали меня врасплох.

– Ты не нужен ей, – услышал я бормотания Лиз, прежде чем она провалилась в сон, прижимаясь ко мне. А я так и остался лежать, смотря в потолок и обдумывая, что могут означать эти слова для девятилетнего ребенка. Очевидно, Лиз еще испытывала враждебные чувства к Белле. Я застонал, задаваясь вопросом, когда или вообще примет ли она Беллу. А что если этого не произойдет? _Это было совсем не так, как я планировал провести сегодняшний вечер. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

– Проснитесь! Проснитесь! – Услышал я крик Энтони, прежде чем он запрыгнул на мой ничем не прикрытый живот.

– Ох, – проворчал я, когда он выбил весь воздух из моих лёгких.

– Тони. ВОН ИЗ МОЕЙ КОМНАТЫ! – Заорала Лиз мне на ухо, от чего Тони прекратил прыгать и виновато посмотрел на сестру.

– Прости, Лиз, но пора вставать! Мы ведь сегодня собираемся в плавание. – Его энтузиазм мигом вернулся, и он соскочил с меня, вылетая из комнаты, крича, что пойдет, поможет Сету разбудить Беллу. Я слегка засмеялся и услышал громкий вздох разочарования от Лиз.

– Почему Белла и Сет должны плавать на лодке с нами? – заскулила Элизабет, садясь и складывая руки на груди.

– Потому что, я пригласил их, – просто заявил я, надеясь, что это положит конец обсуждению.

– Но я не хочу весь день провести с ними. После того, как мама умерла, ты говорил, что эта лодка должна быть только для нас, – снова заскулила она, и я задался вопросом, когда она стала такой эгоисткой.

– Элизабет, – сказал я твердым голосом. – Белла и Сет едут с нами, потому что я так хочу. Если тебе это не нравится, я могу позвонить Элис, и ты проведешь этот день с ней. – Предупредил я, понимая, что она не захочет пропустить пикник. Я почти мог наблюдать, как пар выходил из её ушей, пока она думала, что ответить. Потом она быстро вскочила с кровати и направилась к шкафу. Я сел и повернулся к ней.

– Элизабет, – сказал я, желая удостоверится, что этот инцидент закончится здесь и сейчас в этой комнате. – Как ты будешь вести себя сегодня? – Она повернулась, что бы посмотреть на меня, и я был потрясен от того, сколько яда слетело с её губ, когда она произнесла следующие слова.

– Я буду хорошей, и я ненавижу это! Я не хочу видеть их здесь! Я не хочу, чтобы они были на нашей лодке! – выпалила Лиз, и я почувствовал, как мой собственный гнев начал выходить на поверхность. Но тут раздался тихий стук в дверь, который заставил нас обоих обернуться, и мое сердце упало вниз, когда я увидел Беллу, стоящую в дверях. На губах была легкая улыбка, но я смог разглядеть муку в её глазах.

– Я хотела узнать, нравятся ли тебе блинчики с шоколадной стружкой? – спросила Белла Лиз с улыбкой, которая не коснулась её глаз. Я вмешался, прежде чем Лиз успела сказать что-нибудь мерзкое.

– Это её любимые, – сказал я, переводя на Лиз взгляд, говорящий, что противоречить мне не стоит. – Спасибо, Белла, я спущусь через минуту и помогу тебе. – Белла махнула рукой, а потом начала закрывать дверь.

– Не стоит спешить, – сказала она, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. Я застонал, понимая, что Белла слышала весь наш разговор. Вернув свой взгляд на Лиз, я увидел на её лице самодовольную улыбку, что заставило мой гнев разгореться по новой.

– Элизабет Энн, – решительным голосом произнес я, желая, что бы она поняла, что будет с ней, если она продолжит то, что начала. Она посмотрела на меня, и самодовольная улыбка исчезла с её лица. – Я не позволю тебе испортить сегодняшний день. Белла и Сет не сделали тебе ничего плохого, они были милыми с тобой, даже тогда, когда ты вела себя отвратительно. Ты должна перестать вести себя, как избалованный ребенок, и стать прежней милой маленькой девочкой, которую я знаю.

Элизабет опустила взгляд в пол и кивнула. Это лучшее, что я мог от неё добиться, поэтому я встал и подошел к ней, заключая в объятия.

– Я люблю тебя, дорогая, – сказал я, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, чтобы переодеться.

Когда я зашел на кухню, Тони и Сет сидели за столом и взбивали яйца в мисках, а Белла выливала на сковородку смесь для приготовления блинчиков. Она повернулась и одарила меня понимающей улыбкой. Я знал, что слова Элизабет, причинили ей боль, поэтому подошел к ней сзади и обнял за талию. Она прекратила свое занятие и откинулась на мое плечо. Уткнувшись носом ей в шею, я вдохнул запах её волос. И перед тем как отстраниться, оставил поцелуй на нежной коже.

– Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось услышать все это, – прошептал я ей на ухо, так чтобы мальчики не могли слышать нас. Она выдохнула, а затем развернулась в моих объятиях, так что теперь мы были лицом к лицу.

– Сет и я не должны ехать сегодня с вами, – тихо произнесла она. Я начал качать головой, но она приложила палец к моим губам, не давая мне говорить, пока она не закончит мысль. – Эдвард, все хорошо. Посвяти сегодняшний день своим детям. А мы с тобой погуляем как-нибудь в другой раз. – Я сильней обнял её за талию, снова наклоняясь к её уху.

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты и Сет поехали с нами. Лиз будет вести себя хорошо, – уверял я её. – Я не хочу разочаровать Сета из-за капризов Лиз. – Белла отступила, так что теперь могла смотреть мне в глаза. Очевидно, мои слова успокоили её, потому что она кивнула.

– Хорошо, если ты уверен, что ничего плохого не случится, – я не был уверен, что ничего не случится, но я был уверен, что Лиз не будет истереть. Улыбнувшись Белле, я нежно поцеловал её в губы.

– Я скучал по тебе прошлой ночью, – прошептал я в её губы. Белла обняла меня за шею и поцеловала, проявляя намного больше энтузиазма.

– Мама! Блины! – неистово прокричал Сет, Белла тут же развернулась в моих объятиях и перевернула теперь уже немного подгорелые блины. Вздохнув, она убрала их со сковороды и зло посмотрела на меня.

– Ты не можешь делать это, в то время как я готовлю, – обвинила она меня с блеском в глазах. Я поднял руки, сдаваясь, и засмеялся.

– Это не я, это все ты начала, любимая, – сказал я, улыбаясь, мои слова спровоцировали её шутливо ударить меня лопаткой по руке.

Мы наслаждались завтраком с детьми. Меня посетила некоторая надежда, когда Лиз спустилась вниз. Пускай она и не извинилась, но, по крайней мере, казалась готовой на перемирие. Белла собрала корзину для пикника для всех нас, пока я вместе с ребятами переодевался и готовился к выходу. Мне никогда не нужно было говорить Элизабет, что делать и как, она всё сама знала, а вот Тони нуждался в моем чутком руководстве. С Сетом же необходимо было провести полный инструктаж, и это заняло в два раза больше времени, прежде чем мы оделись и пошли к машине.

Спустя час после завтрака мы были на пути к причалу. Энтони и Сет болтали на заднем сиденье о лодках и бейсболе, а Элизабет слушала свой плеер.

– У моего дедушки Чарли тоже есть лодка, и он всегда брал меня на рыбалку с собой, – взволновано проговорил Сет, когда мы заехали на парковку.

– Да, но у него небольшая рыболовная лодка, – сказала Белла с улыбкой, смотря на своего сына. – А это огромная яхта. Тут есть две спальни, ванная комната и кухня.

– А еще тут есть несколько кроватей, паруса и галерея, – поправил я с улыбкой.

– Это не так важно, – сказала Белла, поднимая глаза.

– Ничего себе! – сказал Сет взволновано. – Это потрясающе! – Я даже и не мог себе представить, что он станет еще более взволнован предстоящей прогулкой, но как говорила Белла, в таком случае он бы стал подпрыгивать на месте. Благодаря бейсболу мы провели много времени вместе, так что я изучил некоторые его причуды и был очень счастлив, что он и Тони стали друзьями.

– Приехали, – прокричал Тони с заднего сиденья, когда я припарковался. Мальчики выпрыгнули из машины и побежали к воротам порта, а Лиз еще даже не успела вылезти из машины. Я заметил на лице Беллы небольшое беспокойство, что слегка рассмешило меня.

– Все хорошо, мама-медведь, ворота закрыты. Так что им придется дождаться нас, чтобы попасть внутрь. – Белла посмотрела на меня с благодарной улыбкой, и я снова засмеялся, обнимая её одной рукой за талию, а второй держа корзинку для пикника, и мы направились к причалу, Лиз побежала вперед, присоединяясь к ребятам у ворот. Вставив ключ в замок, я замер и посмотрел на мальчиков, зная, что Лиз не нуждалась в моих наставлениях.

– Никаких забегов по палубе. Я не хочу потом вылавливать вас из залива, – сказал я, мальчики ответили мне кивками. Я открыл ворота, и они буквально понеслись по причалу к тому месту, где стояла «Эсме». Когда мы подошли к ним, я обратил внимание на Сета, тот стоял перед яхтой и смотрел на неё с открытым от восторга ртом. Взлохматив ему волосы, я спустил трап, чтобы мы все смогли забраться на яхту.

После того как дети поднялись наверх, я подозвал Беллу, чтобы она шла впереди меня. Белла скептически посмотрела на меня.

– Прошлый раз ты поднялся первым и помог мне, – сказала она, положив руку на лестницу.

– Да, но сейчас я предпочитаю полюбоваться видом, – сказал я, целуя её спину, когда она начала подниматься по ступенькам. Белла взвизгнула и затем оглянулась, улыбаясь.

– Веди себя прилично, – сказала она, подмигивая, тем самым вызывая мой смех, но я всё же помог ей преодолеть оставшийся путь.

После того как все мы оказались на борту яхты, я включил мотор, выводя лодку из гавани, Сет все это время был рядом. Он хотел знать абсолютно все, расспрашивал о каждой кнопочке на панели управления, и когда я только успевал ответить на один вопрос, он уже задавал другой. Я показал ему, какие кнопки поднимают паруса, и он впитывал в себя всю информацию, которую я давал ему. Элизабет нашла себе уютное местечко для чтения, а Энтони выглядывал за борт, при этом наклоняясь немного ниже, чем следовало.

– Тони! – сказал я немного взволнованным тоном. Он оглянулся на меня, и я покачал головой. – Не склоняйся так низко через перила, – крикнул я по ветру, так как мы уже начали набирать скорость. Он кивнул и пошел ко мне.

– Я думал, что смогу посмотреть на дельфинов, – сказал Тони, подойдя к нам. Перспектива увидеть дельфинов привела Сета в восторг, так что он ринулся с места и споткнулся об оснащение, падая вниз лицом на палубу. Тони помог ему встать, и они пошли к носовой части судна смотреть на залив

Убрав всю еду в холодильник, Белла присоединилась к нам, она вместе с мальчиками принялась наблюдать за дельфинами. Как только я взял правильный курс, то поднял паруса и поставил яхту на автопилот. После чего присоединился к ним. Тони завизжал от восторга, когда дельфин выскочил из воды и пролетел прямо перед яхтой.

– Лиз! – взволновано крикнул Тони, заставляя её оторвать глаза от книги, которую она читала. – Иди смотреть! Дельфины, – он прыгал от восторга. Посмотрев грустным взглядом за спину Тони и увидев дельфинов, Лиз пожала плечами и вернулась к книге. Её упрямство начало выводить меня из себя. Она хотела посмотреть на дельфинов, но, видимо, думала, что, не разделяя с нами восторг, она как бы наказывает нас. Покачав головой, я увидел, как расстроилась Белла из-за безразличия Лиз. То, что действия Лиз огорчали Беллу, заставило меня еще больше разозлиться. Поймав мой взгляд, Белла покачала головой, прежде чем я обнял её за талию.

– Прекрати хмуриться. Ты хочешь распугать всех дельфинов? – сказала она игриво. И стоило мне увидеть улыбку на её прекрасных губах, как все мое раздражение стало проходить. Я поцеловал её в лоб и нежно провел ладонями по её руке, и в это время еще один дельфин выпрыгнул из воды.

– Что они делают? – спросил Сет, смотря то на свою мать, то на дельфинов. – Они что хотят запрыгнуть к нам на лодку? – Белла мягко рассмеялась. А потом покачала головой.

– Нет, они играют, – заверила его Белла и посмотрела вниз. – Они катаются на больших волнах. – Белла указала на дельфинов. – Лодка образовывает волны. Сейчас она едет со скоростью тридцать пять миль в час. И когда дельфины выскакивают из воды, то это называется дельфинировать. – И как только она сказала это, два дельфина тут же выпрыгнули из воды.

– Они также катаются, когда следуют за китами и даже выслеживают на расстоянии тех, кто может покатать их таким способом, – закончила Белла, и Энтони с Сетом посмотрели на нее с восторгом. Заполучив их внимание, Белла не захотела упустить свой шанс и показать им, почему она любит свою работу.

– А знаете ли вы, что у Монтерейского залива есть каньон глубиной две мили? – спросила она, заставляя нас всех отрицательно покачать головами. – Каждый раз когда НИИАМЗ отправляет сюда научную группу на исследования, то опускаясь на глубину примерно в милю, они обнаруживают виды микроорганизмов, которые еще не получили свое название.

– Что такое НИИАМЗ? – спросил Энтони, наморщив лоб.

– Научно-исследовательский институт аквариума Монтерейского залива, – начал говорить Сет, заставляя Энтони посмотреть на него в оцепенении, тот никак не ожидал, что Сет знает ответ. Белла и я рассмеялись, глядя на них, позже она снова вернулась к разговору с мальчиками о морской жизни, которую она изучила в колледже.

– А знаете, что люди, которые снимали «В поисках Немо» приезжали сюда в аквариум, чтобы узнать побольше о медузах? – Мальчики пришли в восторг от того, что узнали действительно интересную информацию; меня смешило, как Белла использовала Дисней, чтобы привлечь их внимание к рыбам.

Я опустил паруса, пока Белла накрывала на стол в каюте. Закончив свои дела, она подошла ко мне и крепко обняла.

– Спасибо за этот прекрасный день, – прошептала она, я еще сильнее прижал её к себе и оставил поцелуй на лбу.

– Спасибо тебе, что поехала с нами.

За обедом Энтони вместе с Сетом болтали без умолку, в то время как Лиз молчала, отвечая только тогда, когда её спрашивали. Белла несколько раз пыталась вовлечь её в разговор, но бросила эту попытку, получив очередной односложный ответ. После того, как мы убрали со стола, мальчики вернулись к своему прошлому занятию: наблюдению за волнами, а Лиз спустилась вниз, в каюту, чтобы поспать. _Надеюсь,_ _она проснется в хорошем настроении._

Белла свернулась на диванчике для отдыха, прикрыв глаза рукой от солнца. Я ничего не мог поделать со своими глазами, которые начали изучать её тело; взгляд спускался ниже, находя открытые участки её тела, мое тут же среагировало в ответ. Ложась рядом с ней, я перевернул её на бок, так что теперь Белла была передо мной. Глаза её оказались зажмурены, а на губах играла улыбка.

– Я не могу выбросить из головы воспоминания, как ты «объезжала» меня на этом самом диване, – простонал я, притягивая Беллу ближе и целуя её ключицу. Руками она зарылась в мои волосы, затем, простонав мое имя, притянула мое лицо к своему. Она впилась в меня неистовым поцелуем, я старался не отставать от неё, возвращая ей поцелуй с не меньшей страстью, спустя казалось бы какое-то мгновение, Белла отстранилась и посмотрела мне через плечо. Оглянувшись, я понял, что привлекло её внимание: оба мальчика стояли и хихикали, украдкой бросая на нас взгляды.

– Я думаю, что сейчас не лучшее время предаваться воспоминаниям, – неохотно сказал я, это заставило её рассмеяться и покачать головой.

– Нет, я тоже думаю, что сейчас не время, – согласилась она. Перевернувшись на спину, я потянул Беллу за собой, так что теперь её голова лежало у меня на плече, и я мог играть с её волосами. Здесь, посреди залива, все казалось настолько спокойным. Голоса мальчиков, тихо болтающих о чем–то, удары волн о лодку, вызывающие небольшую качку, и Белла в моих объятиях. Не существовало другого места, в котором я хотел бы сейчас находиться сильнее, чем сейчас здесь. Услышав тихое посапывание, исходящее от прекрасной женщины в моих руках, я заулыбался, как дурак. Укладываясь поудобнее, я сильней обнял Беллу и закрыл глаза. Нет ни одной возможности уснуть с двумя вредными мальчишками, бегающими по палубе, но это не означало, что я не наслаждался моментом.

– Пап! Пап! – взволновано закричал Энтони, заставляя меня застонать от того, что меня вырвали из этой идиллии. – Киты!

Я посмотрел через плечо и на самом деле увидел огромный горб кита и его детеныша, проплывающих на расстоянии нескольких сотен метров от нашей лодки. Белла пошевелилась и медленно открыла глаза, затем пристально посмотрела на меня.

– Прости,– сказала она, зевая, а затем потянулась как кошка, обнажив при этом кусочек кожи, так как её рубашка поднялась вверх. Я не смог удержать свои пальцы, которые уже гладили оголенный участок, заставляя её дрожать, прежде чем она снова прижалась ко мне. – Я думаю, что не выспалась прошлой ночью, – сказала она, и я мог услышать нотки игривости в её голосе, и слегка заулыбался.

– Папа, – заскулил Энтони, потянув меня при этом за руку, пытаясь заставить меня больше заинтересоваться китами.

– Прости, чемпион, – извинился я, садясь и выпуская Беллу из объятий, позволяя Энтони поднять меня на ноги.

– Смотри! – он показывал на китов, по-прежнему проплывающих рядом с нашей яхтой.

– Вижу я, вижу. Почему бы тебе не позвать сестру? Скорей всего она тоже захочет посмотреть на китов, и спит она уже достаточно давно. – Тони широко улыбнулся и побежал вниз, в то время как Сет остался наблюдать за китами. Через несколько минут Тони появился один, без Лиз и выглядел при этом очень подавленным.

– Где Лиз? – спросил я у Тони, он слегка поморщился. Но так и не ответил.– Энтони?

– Она сказала, что не хочет быть здесь рядом с Беллой и Сетом, – сказал Энтони, я попытался приглушить его ответ, но, услышав вздох Беллы, понял, что она уловила каждое слово. _Проклятье._

Я рванулся к люку, чтобы высказать все Лиз в ответ на её грубое поведение, но был остановлен Беллой, стоящей передо мной. Один взгляд на её несчастное лицо, и гнев на мою дочь удвоился.

– Эдвард, не надо. Пожалуйста, оставь все как есть, – умоляла она. Я был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы снова не видеть такого лица. – Если ты пойдешь туда и заставишь её выйти к нам, Лиз будет ещё больше презирать саму ситуацию. – Часть меня понимала, что Белла права, но разве мог я позволить Лиз обращаться так с Беллой? Попытавшись успокоиться, я смог увидеть, к чему бы могла привести моя вспышка ярости; если бы я довел дело до конца, ничем хорошим оно бы не кончилось. Я запустил руки в волосы в знак поражения, Белла, казалось, расслабилась, когда поняла, что я больше не собираюсь преследовать свою первоначальную цель.

- Проклятье, Белла, – сказал я, стискивая её в объятия. – Это несправедливо, что ты всегда должна иметь дело с этой негодницей, – она обняла меня за талию и посмотрела мне в глаза.

– Все хорошо, Эдвард, – успокаивала она. Белла не могла заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше, будто драма, происходящая в семье в последнее время, ничего не значит.

– Нет, не хорошо. Ты не заслуживаешь такого обращения от Лиз, и я чувствую, что бессилен сделать хоть что-нибудь. Я не пойду за ней, потому что это может спровоцировать её, и станется так, что она никогда не примет тебя, но и опять же то, что она делает – совершенно неправильно. – Вздохнув, я прислонился ко лбу Беллы своим, глубоко вдыхая соленый воздух. – Мне так жаль, – прошептал я. Она кивнула, давая мне знать, что все понимает

- Воооооооооззззввввврааащаааййтееесьььььь! – завопил Сет на весь океан голосом, звучащим, как рёв кита, это заставило Беллу рассмеяться. Я непонимающе посмотрел на неё, когда Тони начал петь глупенькую песенку, насколько я смутно помню, из мультфильма «В поисках Немо»

– Просто продолжайте плавание. Просто продолжайте плавание. Просто продолжайте плыть, плыть, плыть. Что мы делаем, мы плывем, мы плывем.– Мальчики улыбались до ушей, продолжая напеть эту песню. От этой глупости Белла заулыбалась ещё шире, а я почувствовал, что мой гнев растворился достаточно, чтобы насладится моментом.

Мы решили, что скорей всего, лучше повернуть обратно к берегу, я позволил мальчишкам взять на себя руководство лодкой, а сам стоял рядом, напоминая, что необходимо сделать в первую очередь, чтобы выйти на верный путь. Через пару часов мы приплыли в порт, поэтому я взял на себя роль капитана. Спустив паруса, мы отправились на пристань для яхт.

Элизабет не появлялась на палубе, пока я не отключил двигатель и не привязал лодку. Поднявшись наверх, она стояла подальше ото всех, пока я не спустил трап и не позвал мальчиков. После того, как мальчики уже стояли на причале, я потянулся к ней, чтобы помочь дочери спустится. Как только она уверенно встала ногой на трап, я наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо, так чтобы лишь она одна смогла услышать мои слова.

– Я очень разочарован твоим сегодняшним поведением, – она посмотрела на меня, и я увидел грусть в её глазах. Отбросив чувство вины, я ощутил, что опять закипаю из-за её ужасного поведения, поэтому отвернулся, чтобы помочь Белле с корзинкой для пикника. Но, обернувшись, заметил Лиз, стоящую поодаль от мальчиков и вытирающую щеки. Белла вопросительно посмотрела на меня, в ответ я лишь пожал плечами, не желая рассказывать, чем в настоящее время расстроена моя дочь.

Обратная дорога к дому Беллы была тихой, мальчишки уснули на заднем сиденье. Белла задумчиво смотрела в окно, поэтому я взял её за руку и успокаивающе погладил. Она улыбнулась мне, но эта улыбка не коснулась её глаз. Вместо этого я смог увидеть взгляд полный сомнения и скорби, и я ненавидел это.

Подъехав к дому, я взял Сета на руки и понес в его комнату. Белла сняла с него ботинки и накрыла одеялом, прежде чем поцеловать в щеку. Вытащив меня из комнаты сына, она подарила мне горячий поцелуй в прихожей. Отстранившись, я пытался найти в её глазах те чувства, которые она дарила мне в этом поцелуе, но все что я видел – всё те же сомнение и скорбь.

– Белла, – прошептал я, снова протягивая к ней руку, но не раньше, чем увидел слезу скатывающую по её щеке. Вытерев каплю большим пальцем, я прижал Беллу к себе, покачиваясь вперед-назад. – Мы все преодолеем, – сказал я. Я не был уверен, кого сейчас пытаюсь убедить – себя или Беллу. Она кивнула и отстранилась, стирая набежавшие слезы.

– Ты должен идти. Тебя ждут дети, – прошептала она, когда я поцеловал её в последний раз, прежде чем оставить одну в прихожей.

Жду ваших комментариев.


	27. Припадки гнева и раздражения

**Глава 27 / ****Chapter**** 27**

**Припадки гнева и раздражения / Tantrums**

Я лежала в своей кровати и, казалось, уже несколько часов смотрела в потолок. Перевернувшись, взглянула на часы. Без двадцати три. _Великолепно! Уже скоро вставать._ Расстроенная, я откинулась на подушку. Протерев глаза рукой, попыталась заглушить шквал мыслей, лезущих в голову.

С того момента, как Эдвард поцеловал меня на прощанье, некое чувство страха поселилось во мне. Отношения с Элизабет не становились лучше, её упорный отказ подняться на палубу вызвал у меня две разные по своей сути реакции. Сначала я испугалась, что её слова и действия могли обидеть Сета. К счастью, он не слышал объяснений Энтони, почему Лиз не поднялась смотреть на китов. После того, как я смогла успокоить все свои защитные инстинкты, так как мой сын не обратил на это внимание, на меня накатила волна грусти. Мне было жаль Лиз, но, особенно, Эдварда, который старался изо всех сил, но постоянно натыкался на неприступную стену, что возвела его дочь.

Невозможно отрицать факт, что мы стояли перед серьезным препятствием в наших отношениях. Эдвард и Элис, казалось, думали, что в конечном итоге Элизабет потеплеет ко мне, и все останется в прошлом, но чем чаще я находилась рядом с ней, тем больше волновалась, что этого никогда не случится.

Эдвард несколько раз намекал, что после смерти Тани ему пришлось справляться с похожим отношением Лиз, и я боялась, что вся эта ситуация может снова вытащить на свет божий его горестные мысли; а вдруг он прекратил этот траур лишь ради детей? Было ли у них время оплакать потерю матери. Из того, что он рассказывал раньше, я поняла, им было проще не думать о таких вещах слишком часто. Разве он не понимает, что дети должны говорить о потерях? В отличие от взрослых, они не могут убрать свои эмоции в маленькие ящики, чтобы открыть их позже, когда почувствуют, что смогут справиться с этим.

Застонав, я перекатилась на живот, ударяя кулаком подушку, без слов стараясь выпустить пар, накопившийся во мне. Я видела, что Эдвард пребывал в полном неведении относительного того, что делать с Лиз. Какая–то часть меня даже тихо радовалась, что он был не так идеален, как казалось изначально. Видеть, что он в чём–то не справляется в воспитании своей дочери, заставляло чувствовать себя немного лучше в проявлениях собственных неидеальных воспитательных навыков. Видит Бог, все мы совершаем ошибки, остается просто надеяться, что его ошибки не вернутся и не причинят нам боли.

Зарывшись носом в подушку, стала думать. Что, что могу такого сделать, что бы Лиз смогла принять меня? У меня в мыслях появлялись различные забавные идеи, и я задавалась вопрос, мог ли ей понравиться аквариум или, возможно, какой–нибудь музей. _О чем ты думаешь, Белла? Это то, что понравится тебе. Нужно найти что–то, что понравилось бы Лиз._

Элис занимается покупками, и Лиз, кажется, это очень нравится, однако, у неё уже был друг в лице Элис, с которым она ходила по магазинам, а также я боялась, что мне все–таки не хватает навыков, так что пробежки по торговым центрам могут стать чем–то мучительным. Мой ум продолжал подкидывать идеи, что могло бы понравиться маленьким девочкам, но ни одна из них, казалось, не была достаточна, хороша, что бы помочь мне пробить стену между нами и дать ей понять, что я не хочу занимать место её мамы.

Шумно вздохнув, я перевернулась и включила лампу, стоящую рядом с кроватью. Вытащив из–под подушки книгу, которую я сегодня читала, подправила подушки, чтобы было удобнее лежать, приготовилась к бессонной ночи. Чтение меня всегда успокаивало и помогало уснуть. Когда моя жизнь переворачивалась вверх дном, книги были спасением. Я ударила ладошкой себе по лбу – «ах–ха» точно. _Лиз же любит читать_. За прошедшие несколько месяцев я бесчисленное количество раз видела её за книгами. Может, мне стоит зайти со стороны любителей книг. Возможно, мы могли бы найти некоторые точки соприкосновения в чем–то, что мы обе любим. Маленький лучик надежды прошел сквозь меня, пока я ломала мозг, пытаясь понять какая книга может заинтересовать тринадцатилетнюю девочку. Я на самом деле не знала, что читают молодые девушки, поэтому поставила себе заметку, сходить в книжный магазин в первой половине дня.

Почувствовав, что теперь у меня есть некий план, мои веки отяжелели, и я, быстро выключив свет, провалилась в глубокий сон.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Всю неделю я была загружена работой и редкими вечерами, проведенными с Эдвардом и нашими детьми. После той ночи перед нашим выездом на пикник на лодке, я больше не оставалась с ним на ночь и больше не могла дождаться следующего раза, когда смогу оказаться в его объятиях. У нас была негласная договоренность: мы не должны чрезмерно выставлять напоказ наши отношения перед Элизабет, следовательно, было принято решение: ночую я у Эдварда только по выходным. Эдвард был таким милым, каждый раз, когда он целовал меня на прощанье и желал спокойной ночи, давая понять, что все могло бы быть по–другому, согласись я оставаться у него каждую ночь. Но я отталкивала все сомнения на этот счёт, Лиз по–прежнему была холодна ко мне.

– Белла? – прокричала Элис, когда я неспешно шла мимо её офиса к отделу кадров. Остановившись, я посмотрела в приоткрытую дверь кабинета.

– Привет, Элис. Как дела? – спросила я, распахивая дверь и входя в кабинет

– Я просто уже собираюсь уходить, и хотела узнать, есть ли у тебя какие–нибудь планы на выходные? – поинтересовалась Элис, закрывая ящик стола и запирая его на ключ.

– Ну, я собираюсь сходить в книжный магазин, а затем поинтересоваться у Эдварда не хочет ли он, что бы я и Сет остались на ночь в его доме, – сказала я, чувствуя, как краснеют мои щеки. Элис рассмешило моё смущение, а затем она вскочила со своего места.

– Мне нужно купить поваренную книгу для Джаспера, так что не возражаешь, если я пойду с тобой? – спросила Элис, собирая вещи.

– На самом деле, это даже очень здорово. Я думаю купить книгу для Лиз. Как я заметила, Лиз любит читать, и я подумала, что это сможет растопить лед между нами, – сказала я, улыбаясь. Элис широко улыбнулась, прыжками побежала ко мне и обняла, после чего мы вышли из кабинета.

– Думаю, это отличная идея, – говорила Элис, идя рядом и волнуясь, но одобряя. Почувствовав, что, возможно, я на правильном пути, мне стало легче. – Она любит читать, и я могу показать тебе, какие книги у неё уже есть, – я кивнула, соглашаясь и подходя к автомобильной парковке.

Когда мы приехали в книжный магазин, Элис сразу побежала искать поваренную книгу, а я пошла в секцию для детей. Разглядывая товар, находящийся на полках, я нашла несколько школьных книг из списка, который видела в интернете. Я начала складывать книги, стараясь разнообразить выбор, прежде чем спросить мнение Элис. Не желая обделять Сета и Тони, я выбрала несколько книг и для них. Мое внимание привлекла одна, она находилась на столе демонстраций, поэтому я положила книги на пол и взяла эту в яркой обложке. Раскрыв, прочитала несколько первых страниц. История сразу же привлекла мое внимание, поэтому я подошла к мягкому стулу, стоящему в двух шагах, чтобы почитать еще немного.

Я читала о маленьком мальчике, который потерял свою мать, и о горе, которое он испытывал от потери. Это была истории, где он пытался узнать больше о новом доме матери. Отец каждую ночь рассказывал ему сказки о красивых местах, где сейчас она живет и наблюдает за ними. Когда я закончила читать, на мои глаза навернулись слезы, но я не была уверенна, что её стоит покупать. По щеке скатилась слеза, и в этом момент из–за угла, подпрыгивая, появилась Элис. Её улыбка дрогнула, и подруга подбежала ко мне.

– Белла, в чем дело? – спросила она, опускаясь на колени передо мной, положив одну руку мне на ногу. Я покачала головой и стёрла слезу, показывая книгу, которую держала в руках.

– Книга, – жалостливо сказала я. Она улыбнулась и взяла книгу у меня из рук, полистав её, Элис задумалась.

– О, Белла, я думаю, эта книга идеально подойдет для Лиз, – сказала Элис с улыбкой, и я увидела, как заблестели её глаза, прежде чем она встала и отвернулась от меня. – Нашла еще что–нибудь, что могло заинтересовать Лиз? – сказала она, подходя к столу демонстраций, где я нашла книгу. Быстро встав, я подошла к стопке книг на полу.

– Они все тут, – сказала я, показывая книги, которые выбрала. Элис посмотрела на них и улыбнулась.

– Мда, когда я была маленькой девочкой, такого разнообразия не было, – сказала она с ностальгическим блеском в глазах. Мне нравился сериал «Маленький домик в перильях» и каждая девушка должна прочитать детские новеллы «Паутина Шарлотты».

– Да, мне они тоже нравились, когда я была ребенком, – сказала я, собирая книги. Элис остановила меня и усмехнулась, когда, наклонившись, подняла книгу в пурпурной обложке.

– Хана Монтана? – спросила она, смотря на меня широко раскрытыми глазами. – Как Хана Монтана собирается попасть в литературный мир моей слишком одержимой племянницы? – мы рассмеялись, и я пожала плечами.

– Это не имеет значения, – сказала я, выхватывая книгу из её рук, и кладя поверх стопки. – Я целовалась с её отцом, и понимаю, что мне не повредит, если я добавлю что–нибудь, что принесет мне дополнительные очки. – Элис искренне согласилась с моим мнением, изучая название других книг.

– Можешь положить обратно «Приключения Десперо», – сказала она с коротким смешком. – Она столько раз читала её, что едва ли не затерла до дыр. – Рассмеявшись, я протянула книгу Элис, чтобы она смогла положить её на полку. У меня тоже было несколько любимых книг, которые находились в таком же состоянии, и я почувствовала небольшое волнение, которое говорило мне, что я делаю все правильно. Это было чем–то, о чем мы с ней могли поговорить, и я надеялась, что она откроется мне больше, если мы с ней читали одни и те же книжки.

Вскоре мы вышли из книжного магазина; у меня был большой пакет детских книг, а у Элис поваренная книга для Джаспера. Я пыталась не отстать от Элис, но эта девушка не умеет ездить медленно. К тому времени, когда я подъехала к дому Эдварда, он уже ждал меня снаружи, так как Элис, скорей всего, дала ему знак, что я иду за ней. Какой же он был сексуальный, пока открывал мне дверь, улыбаясь своей коронной изогнутой улыбкой, и помогая мне подняться.

– Привет, красавица, – промурлыкал он мне в ухо, притягивая меня к своей груди. Я тут же обняла его за талию и уткнулась лицом в грудь, глубоко вдыхая его запах. От него всегда так хорошо пахло.

– Как прошел твой день? – спросил он, отстраняясь и смотря мне в глаза.

– Теперь прекрасно, – сказала я, поднимаясь на своих неустойчивых пальцах на цыпочки, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в губы. Он сжал мои бедра, а затем вернулся к машине, подходя к заднему сиденью за сумкой с книгами.

– Что это? – спросил он, одновременно беря наши с Сетом сумки для ночлега.

– Несколько книжек для детей, – вскользь произнесла я, когда он взял меня за руку, и мы пошли к дому.

– Сколько ты потратила? – он посмотрел на меня таким взглядом, который я уже видела сто раз. Это был решительный взгляд, который он всегда демонстрировал, когда вытаскивал свой бумажник. Я покачала головой и впилась в него взглядом, выхватывая сумку из его рук.

– Не твое дело, – парировала я и потопала прочь к его спальне, прежде чем он начнет со мной спорить о том, кто должен оплатить книги. Когда я уже преодолела половину пути по лестнице, то почувствовала как две руки, словно змея, обвились вокруг моей талии и подняли вверх. Я взвизгнула от неожиданности, услышав его тихий смех у моей спины. Он пронес меня весь оставшийся путь, поставив на ноги только возле площадки у своей двери, прежде чем быстро втянуть меня туда.

Эдвард открыл дверь и затащил меня внутрь, заставляя рассмеяться над его энтузиазмом. Оказавшись внутри комнаты, он запер дверь, бросил пакет с книгами и сумку для ночлега в угол комнаты. Я знала, что смотрелась довольно глупо с улыбкой, которая появилась на моем лице и не собиралась исчезать. Я любила наблюдать за игровой стороной Эдварда. Сейчас не существовала ни одного признака спокойного и рассудительного доктора, который обычно всегда присутствовал, и хотя я любила и ту сторону, это его сторона была непредсказуемой и вполне захватывающей.

Эдвард кружил вокруг меня, сохраняя расстояние несколько футов, но, совершенно ясно давая понять, что собирается напасть в любой момент. Ожидание его следующего шага было волнующим, и я поворачивалась вместе с ним, чтобы поддерживать зрительный контакт, когда он так изящно двигался вокруг меня. Прежде чем приблизиться, Эдвард полностью обошел меня, а я приоткрыла губы, и тут же его влажный язык прошелся по нижней. У меня вырвался короткий стон, когда Эдвард неожиданно оторвался от меня.

Я в нетерпение ожидала его следующих действий, и думаю, что именно этого он и сам хотел. Этот хищник сделал шаг ко мне, а я инстинктивно отступила назад. Его улыбка стала шире, а зеленые глаза сверкнули в лучах заходящего солнца. Он сделал еще один шаг, а я, хихикая, два назад, пока не наткнулась на кровать. С торжествующей ухмылкой он присоединился ко мне. Я издала звук, что–то среднее между смехом и вскриком, когда он с жадностью напал на мои губы.

Руки Эдварда были повсюду. Одну он запустил в мои волосы, а другой изучал все мое тело, пока его пальцы не обхватили моё колено. Он погладил местечко под коленной чашечкой, а затем закинул мою ногу себе на талию. Я могла чувствовать его возбуждение, когда он прижался прямо к моему центру, мне пришлось прервать поцелуй, так как тихий стон сорвался с моих губ. Его прикосновения были божественными, его тело прижималось к моему, и исходящее от него сексуальное желание лишь усиливало мое собственное.

– Боже, как я соскучился по тебе, – тяжело дыша после поцелуя, проговорил он, прежде чем снова припасть к моей нижней губе и захватить её в свой рот. Его бедра снова прижались к моим, и я почувствовала пожар глубоко внутри, который, казалось, он всегда во мне разжигал.

Я запустила руки в его волосы, возвращая поцелуй с еще большей страстью. Мы действовали очень быстро и, прежде чем я успела заметить, наша одежда уже была разорвана нашими же нетерпеливыми руками. Нам не нужна была прелюдия, мы ждали этого момента всю неделю поэтому, когда он так быстро скользнул в меня, я была уже готова. Он не сбавлял темп, а легкие всхлипы и стоны удовольствия подводили меня ближе к разрядке. Я обхватила его ногами, когда он стал жестче входить в меня, уткнувшись лицом в мою шею. Я почувствовала, как его зубы легонько коснулись моей кожи, и эти ощущения были тем, в чем я нуждалась. Я прижала пятки к его ягодицам, прижимая его сильнее к себе, потому что чувствовала, что мое тело готово взорваться вместе с моим оргазмом.

Крича от удовольствия, я вонзала ему ногти в спину, при последнем толчке, он откинул голову назад. Я остановила свой взгляд на его лице, глаза Эдварда закатились, когда он издал последний стон удовольствия. Мышцы на его шее напряглись во время разрядки. После он упал на меня, но удерживая свой вес, опираясь на руки. Эдвард провел носом по моему ушку, прежде чем нежно поцеловать кожу чуть ниже его.

Руками я обхватила его спину, и потянула к себе, желая полностью ощутить его вес, придавливающий меня с силой к кровати. Он стал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев вниз по шее, целуя ключицу и нежно покусывая.

– Где дети? – спросила я, вспомнив, что не видела их, когда вошла в дом.

– Элис развлекает их, – прошептал он, успокаивая меня, продолжая оставлять на моей шеи влажные дорожки. Я любила эту часть нашей близости почти так же, как и сам секс. Он не только не повернулся на бок и не уснул, а наоборот, Эдвард дорожил каждой минутой, которою нам удается провести вместе, сопровождая заботливой лаской и нежными словами обожания. Сильнее прижавшись к нему, я уткнулась носом в его шею, наслаждаясь моментами, которые всегда были слишком коротки, и такими редкими. Глубоко выдохнув, Эдвард уткнулся лбом мне в плечо.

– На самом деле нам нужно спуститься вниз, и помочь Элис с обедом, – я застонала ему в шею и покачала головой.

– Еще две минутки, – прошептала я, пытаясь удержать его еще чуть–чуть. Он слегка рассмеялся и перекатился на бок, сгребая меня в свои объятия. Когда он уткнулся лицом мне в волосы, я смогла услышать, как он вдыхает их запах, прежде чем оставить маленький поцелуй на макушке.

– Что ты делал сегодня? – спросила я, надеясь, что это отвлечет его, и он останется расслабленным еще немного дольше.

– Моя смена закончилась как раз тогда, когда нужно было забирать детей со школы, поэтому я забрал мальчишек, и мы решили, немного поработать над подачей, – сказал он немного, задыхаясь. – Мы только вернулись и вы приехали.

– Как рука Сета?

– Подачи он принимал прекрасно. Скорей всего, она еще болит, но Сет не жаловался, – сказал он, убирая волосы с моего лба, и легонько поцеловал. – На следующей игре «Всех звезд» он будет в отличной форме. – Я кивнула, полностью доверяя Эдварду, он не сделает ничего такого, чтобы могло причинить вред Сету.

– Ты думаешь, что он будет подавать в игре? – с сомнением спросила я.

– Да, – сказал он, вытягивая «а». – А что? Ты волнуешься? – Наши глаза встретились, и в его глазах я не разглядела и намека на шутку.

– Я просто хотела узнать, нужно ли мне захватить с собой поводок для «мамы–медведя», – сказала я, слегка рассмеявшись.

– Ммммм, поводок, – сказал он, соблазнительно, улыбаясь.– Я смогу справится с этим? – я ударила его по плечу игриво.

– Хватит. Ты хочешь меня возбудить и взбудоражить, а после, не завершив дело, оставить меня?

– Умм… в моей кровати… голой, – сказал он, припадая к моей шеи и громко рыча. Я вертелась, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но его упорное сопротивление только смешило меня. Он полностью лег на меня, схватив за запястья и отводя руки за голову, продолжая при этом рычать и покусывать мою шею.

– Э–эдвард, – смеялась я между стонами. – О–остановись, кричала я от удовольствия. Но он не отступал, пока не раздался громкий стук в дверь.

– Ужин готов, – раздался голос Элис за дверью. Эдвард прекратил свою атаку и простонал мне в шею. – Нам лучше прикрыться одеялом и побыстрее! – сказала он, смеясь, прежде чем мы услышали её шаги на лестнице. От осознания того, что Элис прекрасно понимала, чем мы занимались в этой комнате, я почувствовала, как мои щеки начинают гореть.

Поднявшись, мы быстро оделись и спустились вниз, где Элис и дети уже приступили к ужину.

–Ммм, вкусно пахнет, – сказала я, скользнув на стул рядом с местом Эдварда.

– Цыпленок Пармезан, – ответила Элис, отправляя кусочек курицы себе в рот. – Клянусь, я хотела бы родиться итальянкой, – проговорила она, смакуя вкус блюда.

– Тогда Джасперу пришлось бы палкой отбиваться от Нино, – сказал Эдвард, смеясь, наливая немного оливкового масло себе на тарелку. Элис лишь закатила глаза и вернулась к еде.

– Лиз, – сказала я, осторожно. – Сегодня, я купила несколько книг, и подумала, что они могут тебе понравиться, – когда она ничего не ответила, я все равно продолжила, надеясь, что она станет более заинтересованной, когда узнает, какие книги я купила. – Там есть несколько книг, которые я очень любила в детстве.

– Спасибо, – прогремело в тихой столовой это одно её слово. Она даже не подняла глаз от своей тарелки в знак благодарности. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, его челюсти были сжаты, но он ничего не сказал, мальчики тоже перестали говорить, чтобы послушать разговор и теперь не сводили взгляд с Лиз, удивленные её таким грубым ответом. Сет первый пришел в себя и посмотрел на меня.

– А ты купила книгу про Бидли и Барда? – с надеждой спросил Сет. Я кивнула, улыбаясь, все еще надеясь, что Лиз проявит большую заинтересованность к книгам.

– Также я купила книгу о Хане Монтане, – добавила я вскользь, пытаясь вытянуть из Лиз что–нибудь еще кроме безразличия. Она оторвала взгляд от тарелки, но посмотрела на отца.

– Могу ли я идти? – спросила она, ни разу не взглянув на меня. Эдвард чуть заметно кивнул, и она, схватив тарелку, отнесла её на кухню. Я почувствовала, как рука Эдварда легонько сжимает моё бедро. Я улыбнулась ему, но точно могла сказать, что он понимал – отсутствие интереса Лиз к разговору очень обеспокоило меня. Не желая, чтобы он раздувал из этого проблему, я не обратила на это внимание.

Мальчики пошли поиграть во внутреннем дворе, в то время как я и Эдвард остались мыть посуду. Мы отправили Элис к Джасперу, так как она уже приготовила обед.

– Я не понимаю, как она умудряется во время готовки испачкать все тарелки, чашки и блюдца, которые есть на кухни, – ворчал Эдвард, вытирая и складывая посуду, которую я вымыла. Конечно, мы могли бы воспользоваться посудомоечной машиной, но было что–то интимное в том, что бы делать это самим.

– Прекрати ныть и продолжай работать, – дразнила я, ставя перед ним последнюю тарелку.

– Я не но… – начал он, но его прервал громкий крик, доносящийся сверху.

– Уберите ЭТО! – Бешеный крик Лиз доносился с лестницы. Эдвард закатил глаза и отложил полотенце, прежде чем мы услышали громкий крик, который был похож на голос Сета. Эдвард взлетел по лестнице, я следовала за ним по пятам, поднявшись, мы нашли Сета, согнутого пополам, слезы катились по его щекам. Эдвард сразу бросился к Сету, опустившись перед ним на колени, потом он прошептал ему несколько слов, чтобы я не смогла услышать. Сет кивнул, после чего Эдвард повернулся и пронзительным взглядом посмотрел на дочь.

– Ты ударила Сета? – спросил он громовым тоном. Я стояла на месте, немного шокированная тем, что Лиз смогла ударить Сета. Лиз вызывающе подняла подбородок, не отвергая обвинений

– Ты. Ударила. Сета? – спросил Эдвард еще, на сей раз более требовательным тоном. Её губы на мгновение дернулись, но она по–прежнему ничего не говорила.

– Сет, с тобой все хорошо? – спросила я, мне не хотелось перебивать, но мне было необходимо узнать, что с ним все хорошо. Сет кивнул, но зло посмотрел на Элизабет

– Она ударила меня, потому что Тони и я принесли ей Сэма, мы хотели, чтобы она посмотрела на него, – я застонала, понимая, что Сэм должно быть очередное земноводное.

– Сэм? – спросил Эдвард, переводя взгляд с Сета на Элизабет.

– Сэм – это ящерица, мы с Тони нашли его на заднем дворе, – сказал Сет, и на сей раз я простонала в голос.

– Он позволил ящерице зайти ко мне в комнату, – разбушевалась Лиз, топая ногой, чтобы подчеркнуть свою раздраженность.

– Этого не было. Ты ударила меня, и он убежал, – поправил Сет, продолжая смотреть на Элизабет.

– Подождите! – сказал Эдвард, поднимая руки, чтобы они остановились. – По нашему дому бегают ящерица? – уточнил он, пытаясь сохранить хладнокровие. Сет кивнул и указал на комнату Лиз.

– Энтони побежал за ним. Он где–то в комнате Лиз, – сказал Сет с досадой. Лиз еще больше разозлилась, крича и подбегая к Сету.

– Я ненавижу тебя! – закричала она так, что Эдварду пришлось отступить немного. – Ты принес эту гадость в мою комнату, я хочу, чтобы ты никогда не становился другом Энтони, также я хочу, чтобы ты и твоя мама просто ушли и никогда не возвращались! – Эдвард потянулся к Лиз и схватил её за руки, когда она уже согнула руки в кулаки и, похоже, снова собиралась ударить Сета. Эдвард повернул дочь к себе, и пристально посмотрел на неё.

– Элизабет, – голос Эдварда стал громче, но это нельзя было назвать криком. – Ты сказала ужасные вещи! Ты должна извиниться. – К этому времени слезы текли по её лицу. Она прижала подбородок к шее и покачала головой, явно выражая отказ. По ошеломленному взгляду Эдварда, можно было подумать, что она ударила его.

Спустя несколько секунд Энтони вышел из комнаты Лиз, зажав ящерицу между пальцами. Он посмотрел на Сета и улыбнулся полуулыбкой в знак примирения. Сет кивнул, но затем снова посмотрел на Элизабет. Я была удивлена, что он не подложил ящерицу Лиз. Сет обычно не был таким сдержанным, даже когда на него нарочно нападали. После того, как Эдвард одарил Элизабет укоризненным взглядом, стало ясно, что она не собирается отступать.

– Идите в свои комнаты и готовьтесь ко сну, – спокойно сказал Эдвард, выпуская Лиз из захвата.

– Папа, но она должна извиниться, – сказал Энтони, стоя рядом со мной. Эдвард провел рукой по волосам и резко посмотрел на Элизабет

– Заткнись, Энтони! Я не буду извиняться! – Я могла услышать легкое рычание Эдварда, прежде чем она снова топнула ногой, а затем посмотрела на меня взглядом полной ненависти.

– Мне не нужны твои книги. Мне вообще от вас ничего не нужно! Почему вы пришли и все разрушили! Жаль, что не я умерла! – прокричала Элизабет, потом повернулась и быстро убежала в свою комнату, хлопнув дверью перед лицом Эдварда. Я почувствовала ужасный комок страха, собирающийся глубоко внутри меня.

– Энтони, Сет, пожалуйста, возьмите Сэма и отпустите его на улицу. – Сет и Энтони кивнули Эдварду, и побежали вниз по лестнице, оставив нас стоять в коридоре. Эдвард поднялся и протянул ко мне руки

– Мне очень жаль, – прошептал он, ведя меня по коридору в свою комнату. Когда мы вошли, я посмотрела на книги, пакет лежал в углу комнаты, я не выдержала и зарыдала от того, что не знала уже что делать. Эдвард обнял меня и положил голову мне на макушку.

– Белла, – прошептал он так тихо, что я не была уверена, что расслышала его правильно. Его руки гладили меня по голове, а я, прижав лицо к его груди, тихо плакала. Она никогда не сможет принять меня. Мне нужно сделать нечто большее, чем купить несколько книг, чтобы растопить её сердце. Я покачала головой, пытаясь избавиться от мыслей, которые врывались в мой мозг.

_Она на первом месте. _Она должна быть на первом месте. Я никогда не стану просить, чтобы он мог пренебречь своими чувствами к ней ради меня. _Ей нужно гораздо больше помощи, чем её может дать любой из нас._

Я почувствовала, как мое сердце сжалось и перехватило дыхание после этой вспышки. Все мое отлично построенное счастье рухнуло в один миг. Я чувствовала подступающие слезы, но сдерживала их. Мне нужно выбраться отсюда.

– Мы должны уйти, – прохрипела я, на что Эдвард еще сильнее сжал меня, и я смогла почувствовать, как он покачал головой.

– Нет, не уходи, – его голос был шепотом, но явно чувствовалась паника. Я ласково оттолкнула его и посмотрела на него извиняющимся взглядом, красноречие которого подчеркивали слезы.

– Прости, Эдвард, – сказала я, пытаясь убедить его и себя, что лучше дать Лиз пространство без нас с Сетом.

– Не позволяй истерике Лиз заставить тебя убежать, – попросил Эдвард, беря меня за руку и поднося её к своей груди. – Пожалуйста, не уходи. – То как его глаза смотрели на меня, почти заставило меня сдаться. Моя решимость слабела, и он, видимо, почувствовал это, так как притянул меня ближе и нежно поцеловал в губы. Но у поцелуя был противоположный эффект, чем, я уверена, он надеялся добиться. Я отстранилась и покачала головой.

– Нет, прости, Эдвард, я не собираюсь стоять в стороне и ждать, что еще вытворить Сет за этот вечер. – Это была лишь малая часть моего беспокойства, так как Сет был не обидчивый, но мне нужно было что–то сказать, чтобы он отпустил меня. Мои слова на мгновение ошеломили его, после он оправился и кивнул.

– Если ты считаешь, что для Сета так будет лучше, – шепотом произнес он, и мне пришлось подавить слезы, грозившиеся вырваться в любой момент из–за того, что он так легко принял мое материнское беспокойство. Кивнув, я встала, чтобы забрать сумку для ночлега, а затем подошла к пакету с книгами. Достав книгу Сета, я повернулась к Эдварду, и показала рукой на книги.

– Я оставлю их для Лиз и Энтони, – быстро проговорила я, уже подходя к двери. Эдвард тут же оказался за моей спиной, обнимая меня за талию и притягивая к своей груди. Он уткнулся лицом мне в шею и поцеловал местечко, между шеей и плечом.

– Мы увидимся позже? – спросил он, и я смогла услышать сомнения в его голосе. Он волновался, что я выйду за эту дверь и больше не вернусь. Мое сердце в груди снова сжалось, чувству, как каждая капелька счастья вытекает из меня. Повернувшись в его объятиях, я запустила руки в его волосы, прежде чем нежно поцеловать его. Я отстранилась до того, как он смог углубить поцелуй, и выбежала за дверь, вытирая рукавом слезы. Когда я добралась до кухни, Сет и Энтони уже вернулись, выглядя при этом несчастными. Сет посмотрел на меня и уже открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но я прервала его, прежде чем он успел заговорить.

– Собирайся. Мы едем домой, – сказала я, надеясь, что этой ночью он не будет спорить со мной. Сет лишь кивнул и попрощался с Энтони. Я повернулась в сторону двери, Эдвард стоял рядом, положив руку немного ниже моей поясницы.

Мы пошли к машине, Эдвард открыл передо мной дверь. Не сказав ни слова, наклонившись, он, слегка поцеловал меня в губы, а потом отстранился.

– Позвони мне завтра, – сказал он, закрывая дверь и наблюдая за мной. Выезжая на дорогу, я понимала, что у меня слишком много проблем, которые нужно уладить. Сейчас я позволила своим эмоциям везти меня домой, пока я, молча, плакала.


	28. Болезнидушевные, болезнифизические

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Holding Out For You**

**Chapter**** 28 Heartbreak & Stomachache/ ****Болезни****душевные****, ****болезни****физические**

_**Белла Свон-Блек**_

Как только мы вернулись домой, я подавила все эмоции, накопленные за этот вечер, чтобы справиться со своей ролью матери. Никогда еще со времен предательств Джейка, мне не было так тяжело. Все, чего что мне сейчас хотелось – забраться в постель и закричать, и кричать до тех пор, пока силы не иссякнут. Однако я не могу показать Сету, столько боли принесли мне действия Элизабет.

Я поспешила заняться всякой работой по дому, пока не пришло время укладывать Сета в кровать. Отправив его в душ, я тяжело вздохнула, так как поняла, что у нас еще есть около получаса, чтобы провести время вдвоём. Приготовив постель сыну, я вновь погрузилась в свою неуверенность и сомнения. Почувствовав, как по щеке скатилась слезинка, я тут же быстро вытерла её. _Только тридцать минут не больше._

Зазвонил телефон, я услышала, как Сет отключил воду в душе, поэтому быстро побежала на кухню, чтобы успеть ответить на звонок.

– Алло?

– Беллз? – Я никогда не думала, что с таким облегчением услышу голос Джейка, но в этот момент я поняла, что еще пока не готова говорить с Эдвардом.

– Привет, Джейк, – ответила я, и рядом материализовался мокрый маленький мальчик с обернутым вокруг талии полотенцем, подпрыгивающий от нетерпения.

– Как у вас дела? – спросил мой бывший муж, когда я подтолкнула Сета в комнату, сказав ему идти бегом одеваться.

– У меня все замечательно, – ответила я, не желая говорить о том, что на самом деле у меня происходит. – Ты уже смотрел рейсы?

– Да, поэтому и звоню, – быстро ответил он, прежде чем назвать мне те дни, когда сможет забрать Сета.

– Что ж, звучит хорошо, – ответила я, пытаясь не думать о сыне, который будет отсутствовать в течение почти шести недель.

– Беллз? – сказал Джейк серьёзным голосом, который я знала, он использовал, когда не хотел мне что-то говорить.

– Просто говори уже, Джейк, у меня сейчас не то настроение, чтобы ходить вокруг да около, – сказала я, раздраженная его нерешительностью.

– Леа переехала жить ко мне, поэтому, когда я буду на работе, она позаботиться о Сете, – я подавила рычание, которое уже сформировалось у меня в груди, и проглотила образовавшуюся обиду. Я знала, что все к этому шло, но легче не стало. Меня раздражала сама мысль, что вокруг моего наивного и глупенького ребенка будет крутиться эта женщина. Должно быть, я молчала слишком долго, потому как Джейк начал бессвязно оправдываться, а у меня не было никакого желание слушать его.

– Она действительно очень хорошо ладит с детьми, и времени прошло уже достаточно, так что не думаю, что Сет будет задавать много вопросов. Кроме того, вокруг тебя постоянно околачивается тот парень, так что Сет привык видеть…

– Того парня, как ты красноречиво высказался, зовут Эдвард, и это совсем другое, – я чувствовала, как внутри меня все закипает, и я больше не могла сопротивляться слезам, которые грозились вылезти наружу, с тех пор как я вернулась домой. – Я знаю, что никак не могу запретить тебе держать кого-либо подальше от Сета, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, мне это не нравится, – зарычала я, вытирая слезы. Я почувствовала, как Сет потянул меня за рубашку, тем самым, удерживая от дальнейших высказываний. Когда Джейк начал защищаться, я поняла, что пора заканчивать этот разговор.

– Сет стоит около меня, и я уверена, что он хотел бы тебе рассказать о бейсболе, – сказала я, прервав поток ненужной информации и передавая телефон сыну. Сет нетерпеливо поднес трубку к уху и со счастливой улыбкой на лице пошел к себе в комнату, что бы поговорить со своим отцом. Одним ухом я слушала их разговор, готовая в любой момент вмешаться, если Джейк вдруг захочет опять поинтересоваться моими отношениями с Эдвардом.

Сет рассказывал ему о школе, о вывихе плеча, но до этого большую часть разговора вещал Джейку о бейсбольном сезоне. Он с любовью отзывался об Энтони, но об Эдварде больше не говорил, что заставило меня испытывать некоторое чувство облегчения: видимо, Джейк не задает не касающиеся его вопросы. Слёзно попрощавшись с отцом, принес телефон мне.

– Папа хочет поговорить с тобой, – сказал он, вручая мне трубку.

– Спасибо, милый. Иди в кровать, я буду через несколько минут, – сказала я, глубоко вздыхая, пытаясь собраться с нервами, чтобы поговорить с Джейком.

– Почему ты не позвонила мне и не рассказала, что он вывихнул плечо? – потребовал он ответа. Мне даже в голову не пришло сделать этого, и я стала защищаться. Разве у меня не может быть хоть одной беседы с этим мужчиной, которая не превратилась бы в ссору? Глубоко вздохнув, я решила, что извинения, вероятно, будут лучшим способом утихомирить бывшего мужа и закончить уже этот разговор.

– Прости, вероятно, мне нужно было позвонить, но ты же знаешь, какой он бывает неуклюжий, и это не было опасно для жизни, – объяснила я, надеясь, что это успокоит его. Теперь настала его очередь глубоко вздыхать.

– Да, думаю, ты права, но я хочу знать, когда ему становится настолько больно, что его отвозят в больницу.

– Конечно. Если в следующий раз что-нибудь опять случится, я обязательно позвоню, – согласилась я, надеясь, что на этом мы распрощаемся.

– Беллз, если бы я мог повернуть время вспять, я бы сделал все по-другому, – сказал он, чуть громче шепота, и я задумалась, была ли _она_ сейчас где-то поблизости.

– Знаю, Джейк, – сказала я, вздыхая. – Но все произошло так, как произошло, и теперь мы должны жить с теми решениями, которые приняли, – на другом конце провода образовалась долгая пауза.

– Белла, ты счастлива? – Его беспокойство напомнила мне о Джейке, которого я знала в колледже, о парне, который влюбился в меня, а я полюбила в ответ. Даже не смотря на то, что я, бесспорно, любила Джейка, это не равнялось ни в какой степени с теми чувствами, которые я испытывала к Эдварду. Нам с Джейком казалось хорошо и удобно друг с другом, но огня и страсти, как с Эдвардом, не было. Я больше не могла сопротивляться слезам, вернувшимся ко мне со стократной силой.

– Мне нужно идти, – сказала я, не желая выдавать свои эмоции по телефону.

– Конечно, хорошо, – сказал он, и я была благодарна, что он не стал расспрашивать меня дальше. – Всего через пару недель я прилечу забрать Сета. Нормально, если я останусь у тебя? Я имею в виду, если что-то не так, могу снять номер в гостинице или…

– Нет. Все хорошо, Джейк. – Снова перебила я. – Нет никаких причин, чтобы ты тратил деньги на гостиницу. Можешь поспать на диване.

– Спасибо, Беллз, – мы попрощались, и я пошла в ванну; брызнув себе на лицо холодную воду, попыталась стереть предательские слезы, чтобы Сет не волновался. Потом быстро направилась в его комнату, поцеловала и пожелала сыну спокойной ночи, после вернулась к себе и завалилась на кровать.

Эмоции, которые я отрицала весь вечер, мгновенно вернулись ко мне, как только мозг заново проиграл события дня. Всё, что приходило мне в голову, что бы помочь Лиз принять меня, заканчивались точно так же, как и сегодняшняя ситуация. Наконец, я поняла, что ничего не могу сделать, пока она сама не пожелает дать мне шанс.

Так что же мне теперь делать, бросать Эдварда? Это был тот вопрос, с которым я не хотела сталкиваться, прекрасно понимая, что если бы я была в такой же ситуации, где должна была выбирать между своим счастьем и счастьем Сета, я знала бы, что выбрала бы счастье Сета. Горячие слезы стекали по моему лицу. Рыдания вырывались из горла, я перевернулась и зарылась лицом в подушку. Мое сердце разбивалось каждый раз, когда я приходила к одному и тому же решению. _Я должна прекратить отношения с Эдвардом._ Он в конечном счете придет к такому же выводу, и я не хочу, что бы он чувствовал вину, думая, что разбил мне сердце.

Как это решение повлияет на Сета? Захочет ли Эдвард порвать все связи и прекратить общение Энтони с Сетом? Я покачала головой при этой мысли. Эдвард никогда бы преднамеренно не причинил бы боли ни одному из мальчиков. Сет уедет на шесть недель к своему отцу, и бейсбольный сезон почти окончен. Я вспомнила об игре «Всех звезд» и о вечеринке после неё. Всего лишь через две недели начнутся летние каникулы, и Сет уедет в Вашингтон. И я пришла к заключению, что после командной вечеринке поговорю с Эдвардом. Это дает нам неделю, что бы все выяснить, так я собиралась закончить лучшее, что было за всю мою жизнь. Составив план, я прямо в одежде забралась под одеяло и заставила себя заснуть.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Остаток выходных я провела, стараясь избегать звонков Эдварда. Я позвонила и оставила сообщение на его домашнем телефоне, когда точно знала, что он на работе, избегая его звонков по мобильному, но, не желая, чтобы он думал, что я рассержена на него. Когда наступил воскресный вечер, я чувствовала себе ужасно, что так и не поговорила с ним. Примерно в девять часов, после того, как я уложила Сета в кровать, раздался телефонный звонок. Я знала, что это он, и думала не брать трубку, но, зная Эдварда, понимала, что если я сейчас не отвечу – в конечном итоге, он окажется у меня на пороге.

– Белла? – Обычно всегда спокойный голос Эдварда, слегка оживился, когда я ответила.

– Привет, – робко сказала я.

– Если бы мне еще раз пришлось говорить с твоим автоответчиком, я бы тогда собрался и приехал к тебе, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, – я улыбнулась тому, что так хорошо его знаю.

– Прости, просто я была занята все выходные, – я попыталась отклониться от объяснений, но я знала, что он видит меня насквозь. В трубке повисла тишина, пока мы спокойно обдумывали, что сказать друг другу. Потом я услышала глубокий вздох на том конце провода.

– Я скучаю по тебе, – это его простое заявление вмиг заставило появиться слезы у меня на глазах. Я рухнула на диван, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание, прежде чем ответить.

– Я тоже, – выдавила я, слезы катились по щекам. Я ошибалась, когда думала, что за эти выходные выплакала всё.

– Когда я снова могу увидеть тебя? – спросил он, в его голосе я могла услышать тоску и надежду, что заставило меня чувствовать себя еще хуже.

– Ты идешь на тренировку мальчиков на этой недели?

– До четверга у меня все смены вечерние. Эм проведет тренировки во вторник и четверг, – объяснил он. Я не могла встречаться с ним, когда он работал в ночную смену, значит, увижу его в пятницу, за день до игры «Всех звезд» и командной вечеринки.

– В пятницу? – спросила я, пытаясь скрыть волнение в голосе.

– Я думаю, раньше не получится, – сказал он подавленно, и я кивнула, не смотря на то, что он не мог меня видеть.

– Элис сейчас дома. Ты не против, если я приеду к тебе на некоторое время? – Мое сердце кричало «да», но разумом я понимала, что должна быть осторожна, что если, увидев меня сейчас, он понял бы, что произошло, и я не смогла бы заставить себя сделать это еще раз.

– Это, вероятно, не самая хорошая идея, – быстро сказала я, пока мое сердце не приняло другое решение.

– Ох, – я услышала разочарование в его голосе, и оно проникло прямо в моё сердце.

– Я просто не очень хорошо себя чувствую сегодня. Мне кажется, я что-то подхватила, – поспешно стала я оправдываться, надеясь, что он поймет. Он усмехнулся над моей речью, и я могла почувствовать, как впервые за два дня мои губы растягиваются в улыбке.

– Я мог бы совершить «вызов на дом», – сказал он соблазнительным голосом, который заставил одобрительно кричать не только мое сердце, но и тело.

– Я уже собиралась ложиться, так что я не смогу тебя развлечь, – объяснила я.

– Ну что ж, хорошо. Ты должна отдохнуть, – сказал он, и я снова услышала нотки разочарование в его голосе.

– Спокойной ночи, – прошептала я.

– Белла? – его голос дрожал, заставляя меня ненавидеть себя еще больше.

– Да? – Я задержала дыхание и ждала, в то время пока он позволял тишине сотрясать воздух между нами. Наконец, он глубоко вздохнул.

– Спокойной ночи, любимая, – прошептал он, прежде чем повесить трубку. Сидя на диване, я прижала телефонную трубку к груди, позволяя слезам скатываться по щекам. А затем я зарыдала, осознав, что скоро уже не услышу от него подобных милых слов.

В понедельник я проснулась с жуткой головной болью, но пришлось собраться с силами, чтобы отвести Сета в школу. Одного взгляда Анжелы было достаточно, чтобы вытолкнуть меня за дверь и отправить домой, и не возвращаться до тех пор, пока я не буду чувствовать себя лучше. Не успела я подъехать к дому, как содержимое моего желудка стало проситься наружу. Остаток дня я провела, обнимая белого друга. В конце концов, я позвонила Элис и спросила, не будет ли ей так трудно забрать Сета из школы, она любезно согласилась.

– О мой Бог, Белла, – услышала я голос Элис, когда та ворвалась в ванную и увидела меня, склоняющуюся над унитазом. Она быстро отвела от дверей мальчиков и Элизабет, затем вернулась ко мне, начиная доставать из ванны одежду, которую я туда набросала. Подняв голову, я собралась протестовать, но подруга взглядом заставила меня замолчать и, стянув моё одеяние, уложила в горячую ванную.

– Оставайся тут, пока я не вернусь, – велела Элис требовательным голосом, говорящим, что она здесь за главного. Я просто кивнула и погрузилась ниже в теплую воду. Через некоторое время она вернулась, но из-за жуткой головной боли, я не смогла открыть глаза. Она стала расспрашивать меня, что я сегодня ела, и есть ли у нас какое-нибудь лекарство от простуды. Каждый раз, когда я ей отвечала, она повторяла мои слова, тогда я поняла, что она говорит с Эдвардом по телефону. А у меня даже сил не было возразить.

Когда вода уже порядком остыла, вернулась Элис и помогла мне выбраться из ванны. В любое другое время, если бы она видела меня в таком состоянии, я бы чувствовала себя неловко и уязвимо, но все что я сейчас могла ощущать – благодарность за заботу.

– Спасибо, Элис, – прохрипела я, после того как просунула ноги в штаны от фланевой пижамы и залезла в кровать. Она накрыла меня одеялом, дотянув его до подбородка, и улыбнулась мне.

– Для этого и существуют друзья, Белла, – сказала она, и я почувствовала, как слезы начинают проступать на глазах, когда я поняла, что и её я тоже собираюсь потерять. Элис убрала влажные волосы с моего лба и улыбнулась.

– Я заберу Сета на ночь к нам. Если завтра тебе не станет лучше, он может остаться у нас, пока ты не поправишься, – я не могла говорить, поэтому просто кивнула, выражая благодарность.

– А сейчас ты должна попытаться съесть куриный суп с лапшой, который я приготовила, – я застонала при мысли о еде, но она лишь щелкнула языком. – Эдвард хочет, чтобы ты хотя бы попыталась поесть. – Я кивнула, она встала и пошла за моим обедом. Пока я медленно попыталась съесть несколько ложек супа, Элис все это время сидела рядом со мной на краю постели. Удовлетворившись количеством съеденного, Элис забрала у меня тарелку, и сказала, что позвонит Анжеле, а также заедет завтра и проверить моё состояние.

Я зарылась в одеяла и быстро уснула. Уже ближе к утру, почувствовала, как моя кровать прогнулась под тяжестью чьего-то тела, затем сильные руки обвились вокруг меня и притянули ближе.

Проснулась я где-то в обед, вся липкая от пота и полностью разбитая. Повернувшись, обнаружила, что одна в кровати, и подумала: не приснилось ли мне присутствие Эдварда. Я встала и на дрожащих ногах пошла в ванную. Наклонившись, включила воду, прежде чем сняла пижаму, и шагнула под теплые струи, льющие мне на голову, стекающие по плечам, надеясь, что пар поможет моим легким, и мне станет легче дышать.

– Ты проснулась, – я подпрыгнула, не ожидая услышать голос Эдварда, заглядывающего ко мне в душ. Я смогла только кивнуть, смахнув воду с глаз, и столкнулась с его пристальным взглядом. В нём можно было увидеть нежность, а также беспокойство. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Хочется умереть, – проговорила я в нос. Он улыбнулся, и я улыбнулась в ответ.

– Иди сюда, – сказал он, двигаясь ко мне, ступая одной ногой на другой конец душевой кабины. Когда я стала перед ним, он зажал ладонями мое лицо и нежно поцеловал в нос, после провел пальцами дорожку от носа по скулам. Он погладил эту область таким же образом еще несколько раз, и я почувствовала, что мне стало легче дышать, и я смогла сделать глубокий вздох через нос.

– Лучше? – спросил он, я кивнула в знак благодарности. – К сожалению эффект не долгий, так что быстрей прими душ, я пока приготовлю завтрак. – Я съежилась немного, и он заметил эту мою неуверенность.

– Лучше что-нибудь есть, чем оставаться голодной. – Я минутку подумала, вспомнила о вчерашних пустых рвотных позывах и согласилась с ним. После снова скользнула под воду. Закончив принимать душ, я увидела Эдварда, держащего в руках очень теплое полотенце, должно быть, он только что снял его с сушилки.

– Спасибо, – прошептала я, когда он тщательно вытер мое тело. Он улыбался, скользя полотенце по моим бёдрам. Если бы я не чувствовала себя так плохо, то полностью бы насладилась его ухаживаниями. Эдвард достал из шкафа махровый халат, а затем накинул его на меня, завязав пояс. Взяв за руку, повел на кухню, где тарелка горячей манной каши уже ждала меня. Я подняла бровь и тихонько усмехнулась.

– Я могу приготовить кашу и не сжечь её, – сказал он, а затем подвинул для меня стул, чтобы я села. Мы устроились в уютной тишине, пока я медленно поглощала свой завтрак.

– Я должен признаться, что немного рад, что ты заболела, – тихо сказал он, заставляя меня недоумённо посмотреть на него. – Я думал, ты избегаешь меня, когда сказала, что не очень хорошо себя чувствуешь, – пояснил он, и я ощутила, как загорелось мое лицо. Быстро отведя взгляд, я постаралась, чтобы он не смог разглядеть в моих глазах истинные мысли. Снова глянув на него, я невесело улыбнулась, как бы мне хотелось развеять его сомнения. Но я не могла.

Эдвард дал мне лекарство для носа, а потом помог забраться в постель. Сам лег поверх одеяла, прижимая меня к себе, гладя по волосам и напевая мелодию, которую я раньше не слышала.

– Что ты напеваешь? – спросила я, прижимаясь ближе к нему. Он замолк и просто пожал плечами.

– Просто песня, которая крутится у меня в голове, – прошептал он, перемещая руку с моей головы на спину, выводя маленькие круги поверх ткани халата. Спрятав лицо на его груди, я быстро уснула.

Проснувшись в опустевшей без Эдварда кровати, я увидела Сета, стоящего рядом. Мягко улыбнувшись ему, я притянула сына к себе.

– Привет, – застонала я, приподнимаясь и удобнее устраиваясь на кровати.– Элис здесь?

– Да, она готовит суп, – сказал Сет, сморщивая нос в отвращении. Я слегка улыбнулась, зная, что он ненавидел супы.

– Можно я снова останусь на ночь у Тони? – спросил Сет, смотря на меня щенячьими глазами.

– Не знаю, давай посмотрим, что скажет Элис. – Его лицо просияло, и он начал подпрыгивать на кровати.

– Она сказала, что можно, если ты разрешишь. Она сказала, что это зависит от того, как ты себя чувствуешь, – он прекратил прыгать, а затем пристально посмотрел на меня, окидывая взглядом. – Тебе лучше?

– Немного, но, вероятно, будет лучше, если ты останешься еще на одну ночь у Тони, – тихо сказала я, а затем вспомнила, что произошло, когда я была там в последний раз.

– Ты встречался с Лиз? – Сет отвел взгляд, и я застонала. – Что произошло?

– Ничего не произошло. Она просто не разговаривает со мной, – сказал он с отчаянием. Мне стало немного легче, по крайней мере, драк больше не было. Я решила сменить тему, чтобы Сет не задумывался о грубом поведении Лиз.

– Как прошла сегодняшняя тренировка? – при моем вопросе глаза Сета засияли, и он начал подробно рассказывать, как и что они делали. Я была очень рада, что он нашел что-то, что приносит ему столько радости. Под конец пришла Элис с чашкой куриного супа с лапшой. Сет выскочил из комнаты, чтобы покормить своих питомцев и поиграть с Энтони.

– Ты не против, если он еще одну ночь проведет у вас? – спросила я Элис, с жадностью поедая суп. Она закатила глаза и протянула мне сок.

– Не будь смешной. Мы любим, когда Сет остается у нас, – сказала она с улыбкой.

– Не все вы, – сказала я, и улыбка Элис исчезла, она посмотрела через плечо, убедившись, что мальчиков нет рядом.

– Я сожалею о том, что произошло той ночью, – сказала Элис, глазами умоляя меня понять. – Лиз непредсказуема в большинстве случаев, и это не правильно, что она выплеснула свой гнев на тебя с Сетом, – я кивнула, не одобряя и не осуждая её поведение. Элис взяла меня за руку и посмотрела на меня тем же взглядом, умоляя понять.

– Пожалуйста, Белла. Не позволяй этому вбить клин между тобой и Эдвардом, – она словно видела будущее, знала, что я запланировала. Я посмотрела вниз на свои колени, и она мягко сжала мою руку. Я не знала, что ей сказать. Одна часть меня хотела излить все свои страхи и сомнения, но другая понимала, что это не изменит моего решения, да и проблем, скорее всего, лишь прибавится. Я сжала её руку, а затем отпустила.

– Я немного устала, – сказала я, намекая, что хочу спать. Она посмотрела на меня, будто говорила, что всё знает. Отведя взгляд, я отнесла это на счёт своей паранойи и откинулась на подушки. Элис грустно улыбнулась и, взяв мою чашку, вышла из комнаты. Я перевернулась на бок, беззвучно плача.

Где-то посереди ночи я почувствовала, как Эдвард обнимает и притягивает меня к себе, но, проснувшись утром, я обнаружила, что он уже ушел. Хоть и чувствовала себя гораздо лучше, всё равно решила ещё денёк побыть дома и не идти на работу, в таком состоянии не стоит усердствовать. Приблизительно в полдень мне позвонили из школы и сказали, что Сет заболел. Я оделась и поехала забрать сына.

В течение восемнадцати часов он плохо себя чувствовал и вечно ворчал. Он был похож на своего отца, когда болел. К счастью, у него не было расстройства желудка, а также жара и лихорадки. К четвергу он стал чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, но я все равно держала его дома. Эдвард заверил меня, что он полностью вылечится к пятничному вечеру, когда у нас назначено свидание. Я знала, что это разобьет мое сердце на мелкие кусочки, но отчаянно нуждалась в еще одной ночи с ним.

Еще одна ночь, что бы единственным мне способом показать ему, как я люблю его. И даже притом, что собираюсь бросить его, никогда не перестану любить. Я никогда не скажу ему об этом, но это не остановит меня от единственной эгоистичной просьбы, которую он сможет выполнить. _Одна последняя ночь._

_Жду ваших комментарии здесь и на форуме!)  
_


	29. Последняяночь

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Holding Out For You**

**Глава**** 29 / ****Chapter 29**

**Последняя****ночь**** / One Last Night**

**Эдвард****Каллен**

Выходные, что Белла провела у себя дома вместе с Сетом, стали для меня самыми тяжелыми двумя днями за довольно долгое время. Остаток вечера я потратил, стараясь любыми способами избегать собственной дочери. Я был очень сердит из–за её выходки и не доверял себе, боясь, сказать что–нибудь обидное. _Если ты не можешь сказать что–то хорошее, лучше вообще не говори. _Каждый раз, когда я взглядом натыкался на пакет с книгами, который привезла Белла, то закипал. Я знал, что когда у Лиз такое состояние, с ней бесполезно говорить, поэтому позволял ей побыть одной, после она испытывала раскаяние и сожаление, и обычно это происходило очень быстро.

Суббота была длинным, напряженным днем, поскольку весь мой график оказался плотно расписан. На каждом своем перерыве я пытался дозвониться до Беллы, но всегда натыкался на автоответчик. После отправки еще нескольких сообщений, начал чувствовать, что, возможно, последняя драма в доме Калленов стала для неё финальной каплей, и она поняла, что игра больше не стоит свеч. _И наши отношения не стоят этого._

Мне стало немного легче, когда я пришел домой и обнаружил на автоответчике сообщение от Беллы. Её голос звучал устало и немного грустно. Я прослушал её сообщение несколько раз, пытаясь убедить себя, что все замечательно. И чем больше я слушал, тем страшнее мне становилось. В конце концов, я стер сообщение, не желая, мучаться и отвечать на один и тот же вопрос: «Что делать если...»

После беспокойной ночи, я был разбужен Энтони, забирающимся ко мне под одеяло и включающим телевизор. Привычный воскресный ритуал нарушился, когда Лиз так и не появилась, чтобы поболтать с нами и весело провести время. Я понял, что избежать разговора не удастся. После того как у Тони закончил традиционный просмотр мультиков, я подошел к двери комнаты Лиз и негромко постучал прежде, чем открыть её.

Элизабет сидела за своим столом, что–то яростно рисуя на бумаге, полностью игнорируя мое присутствие.

– Элизабет? – Её карандаш остановился, она медленно положила его на стол и повернулась.

– Нам надо поговорить о том, что случилась прошлым вечером, – сказал я. Лиз опустила взгляд на свои колени, но не раньше, чем я успел поймать сожаление в её глазах. Я вдруг почувствовал надежду, что она поняла свои ошибки, и этот конфликт быстро закончится.

– То, как ты поступила с Сетом, было неправильно, – прошептал я. Лиз не подняла головы, но медленно кивнула. – Что ты собираешься сделать, что бы исправить ситуацию? – Элизабет подняла голову, и наши взгляды встретились. Я был поражен, когда увидел в её глазах все тот же вызов, брошенный мне вчера, а раскаяние, что было в её глазах минуту назад, полностью исчезло.

– Ты заботишься о нем больше, чем обо мне, – я покачал головой на её обвинение.

– Это неправда, – я хватался за любые способы дать ей понять, что только потому, что ей плохо, она не должна набрасываться с кулаками на людей. – Сет и Белла не заслуживают такого жесткого обращения. – Лиз посмотрела на меня, скрестив руки на груди и глубоко вздыхая.

– Элизабет, ты должна извиниться, а затем…

– Я не буду! – Лиз встала со стула и возмущенно топнула ногой. – Сет притащил какую–то гадость в дом, а потом хотел отпустить эту рептилию в моей комнате! Ты не заставил его извиняться! И мне все равно, что он сын твоей подруги! Мне он не нравится, и я не буду извиняться!

Моя кровь закипала, пришлось сосчитать до десяти прежде, чем сказать что–то в ответ. Сет не сделал ничего такого, что уже десятки раз не проделывал Тони. Временами Лиз была чертовски упряма.

– Если это то, что ты считаешь верным, то сиди в своей комнате, пока не будешь готова вести себя, как и подобает леди, – я медленно закрыл дверь за собой и прислонился к стенке в коридоре. Я мог слышать, как она закричала от обиды, а затем побежала к кровати, её приглушенные подушкой рыдания доносились даже до холла. _Что делать, чтоб она увидела, что Белла и Сет вовсе не злодеи? _Когда я зашел к себе в комнату, большой белый пакет из книжного магазина привлек мое внимание.

Опустившись на колени, я вытащил несколько книг и остановился на книжке с яркой обложкой, которую не видел раньше. Пролистав несколько страничек, я почувствовал, как защипали от слёз мои глаза, ведь я попал, чего Белла хотела добиться этими книгами. Она желала попасть в мир Лиз. Надеялась, что это поможет сокрушить стены, что возвела между ними моя дочь. Закрыв глаза, я застонал, вспоминая, как Лиз полностью проигнорировала попытки Беллы заинтересовать её книгами во время ужина. Я вытащил свой мобильный из кармана и набрал номер Беллы. После двух гудков мой звонок перенаправился на автоответчик, и я задумался: повесить трубку или оставить сообщение?

– Белла, это Эдвард! – я замолчал, думая, что сказать. – Я не говорил с тобой на этих выходных, поэтому надеюсь, все хорошо, – в голове крутились миллионы вещей, о которых я хотел рассказать ей.

– Слушай, Я... – «_Что я? Извини меня за то, что моя дочь ненавидит тебя? _Я выдохнул. – Я скучаю, пожалуйста, перезвони мне.

Повесив трубку, я заволновался, что, не отвечая на звонки, она просто избегает меня. Белла планировала провести сегодняшний день со мной, но это было до инцидента в ту ночь. _Может быть, ты просто беспокоишься из–за пустяка, Эдвард. __Может быть, они с Сетом просто решили что–нибудь сделать вместе, вместо того, что бы сидеть и ждать твоего звонка._

Я застонал, запуская руки в волосы. Оглянувшись, бросил взгляд на пакет и принял решение, что Лиз нужно понять, что Белла сделала это для неё. Схватив пакет, я пошел к ней в комнату и без стука открыл дверь. Лиз за столом развернулась, когда я положил книги поверх, чем она занималась.

– Ты должна знать, что Белла купила эти книги для тебя. Она сделала это, потому что знает, ты любишь читать, и хотела поближе познакомиться с тобой. Если бы ты дала ей, хоть полшанса, ты бы это поняла, – я повернулся и быстро вышел из комнаты, захлопывая дверь сильнее, чем надо бы. Я устал танцевать вокруг Лиз, бегая перед ней на носочках. Войдя к себе в кабинет, плюхнулся в кожаное кресло и посмотрел на телефон. Я откладывал это слишком долго, поэтому просто взял трубку и набрал номер, который буквально жег мне дыру в кармане в течение многих недель.

– Привет? – прошептал тоненький голосок на другом конце линии.

– Привет, это доктор Каллен, позови папу, пожалуйста? – Я услышал, как она положила трубку и закричала через комнату, зовя отца. Я поборол желание повесить трубку. Очень долго я откладывал это, думая, что мы сможем сами справиться с ситуацией, будучи одной семьей. Однако за последние недели, я понял: Лиз нужна помощь, которую я не в состоянии оказать, потому что данная область выходит за пределы моей квалификации.

– Эдвард! – Низкий голос раздался в телефонной трубке. Я улыбнулся восторженному приветствию от друга, с которым не говорил в течение нескольких последних лет.

– Привет, Феликс. Как ты?

– У меня все замечательно! У Джанны и меня только что родился третий ребенок, мальчик.

– Мои поздравления, – засмеялся я, пока он рассказывал мне о своём прибавлении в семействе.

– Что я могу сделать для тебя, Эдвард? – Тон Феликса изменился на знакомый, профессиональный.

– Ну, прошло уже три года со смерти Тани, и я думаю, что мне нужна помощь с Лиз.

– Понимаю, – он на минуту замолчал, затем вздохнул. – Эдвард, я могу порекомендовать нескольких специалистов, но это совместная работа, – я кивнул, понимая, что нам нужно сделать что–то вроде семейной терапии.

– Думаю, мы можем начать с детской психологии и консультации по затяжной реакции на потерю, а затем, возможно, провести несколько совместных приемов, – замахнулся я, надеясь, что это он подразумевал под совместными усилиями.

– Тебя это тоже касается, Эдвард.

– Замечательно, – согласился я. – Я только хочу помочь Лиз.

– Если ты хочешь увидеть какой–либо результат от моей работы с Лиз, ты тоже должен двигаться вперед, – в его голосе слышались нотки решимости. – Мы обсуждали это раньше, Эдвард, – я слегка усмехнулся, чувствую его заботу обо мне и моей семье.

– Если ты считаешь это нужным, я послушаюсь, – согласился я, пытаясь скрыть свое нежелание и стыд.

– Отлично! – Я почти мог видеть, как он ударил по столу в знак триумфа. Феликс доставал меня своим нытьем пройти консультации по потери близкого человека с тех пор, как мы похоронили Таню, но я категорически был против этого, слишком уж болезненно раскрывать свои тайны.

Мы были хорошими друзьями, и я почувствовал укол совести, из–за того, что потерял с ним всякие контакты. Было невозможно продолжать общаться с ним после смерти Тани. Каждый раз, когда я видел Джанну, я вспоминал Таню, болтающую с ней на кухне, сплетничающую о нелегкой жизни жены врача.

Феликс был в больнице, на обходе, когда я упал в обморок в ночь аварии. Он видел меня в моем худшем состоянии, и, если быть честным с самим с собой, это воспоминание было слишком болезненным, мне не хотелось проживать его каждый раз при встрече с Феликсом.

Тот сделал пометку, чтобы не забыть назначить время приема для Элизабет и меня в понедельник с одним из своих коллег, после мы закончили разговор, договорившись как–нибудь пообедать вместе. Я почувствовал, как с плеч свалился небольшой груз, и вещи в перспективе начали казаться чуть лучше.

– Папа? – Элизабет появилась в моей кабинете и неуверенно улыбнулась мне. Я помахал ей, и она робко двинулась в сторону стола, затем залезла ко мне на колени, держа в руках книгу в яркой обложке, что Белла купила для неё. Мои руки зарылись в её мягкие волосы, когда она прижалась макушкой к моему подбородку.

– Мне очень жаль, – прошептала она. Я слышал слезы в её голосе, который вызвал во мне глубочайшие чувства. Наклонившись, я поцеловал её в макушку.

– Я не тот, перед кем ты должна извиняться, – она кивнула, а затем подняла свое заплаканное лицо и посмотрела на меня.

– Разве мы не можем не говорить о Белле или Сете? – умоляла она. Я задавался вопросом, почему она избегает этой темы, но потом понял, что это, скорее всего, близко к признанию проступка.

– Что у тебя тут? – Спросил я, она пожала плечами и протянула мне книгу.

– Можешь ли ты почитать мне? – Достаточно долгое время, она не просила меня об этом. Мне было совсем несложно, но она настаивала, мотивируя тем, что хочет читать те книги, которые мне не интересны. Забрав книгу у Лиз, я открыл её.

Следующие полчаса мы провели, читая историю о маленьком мальчике, который потерял свою маму. Я чувствовал, как маленькое тело Элизабет тряслось от рыданий, когда я добрался до последней странички. Я притянул её ближе, отложив книгу на стол.

– Милая, что случилось? – Спросил я, пока она продолжала рыдать. Ей потребовалась несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться.

– Я скучаю по маме. – Эти три небольших слова были настолько простыми, но имели такую власть, стоило их лишь озвучить.

– Ты думаешь, она на самом деле живет на небесах? – В этот момент, я понял, что еще никогда не садился и не говорил с Лиз о том, где сейчас её мама. А знал ли я? Всю жизнь я верил науке и доказанным фактам. Могу ли я говорить с дочерью о небесах, если сам не знал, что там и как. Есть ли это на самом деле? Это требовало немного веры, не знаю, была ли она у меня. Может быть, до смерти Тани я и не исключал мысль о Боге, но теперь? Как Бог позволил произойти таким ужасным вещам как Элизабет, растущая без матери? Однако мысль о том, что Тани больше нет ни в каком виде, непозволительна. Так что я поделился с дочерью своими мыслями.

– Хотел бы думать, что есть такое прекрасное место, как в книге, где твоя мама делает те же вещи, которые приносили ей удовольствие здесь, – Лиз громко фыркнула, прежде чем

– Знаешь, что твоя мама очень любила работать в саду? – спросил я, когда Лиз посмотрела на меня и покачала головой. Я кивнул, говоря, что все было именно так.

– Ты знаешь, где сейчас находится джакузи? – Лиз кивнула. – Задолго до того, как мы туда его установили, на том месте был небольшой участок свободной земли, где мама выращивала самые красивые анютины глазки.

Следующий час Лиз и я провели, говоря о Тани. Я рассказывал дочери, что её мать любила, что не любила, какой у неё был любимый цвет и любимое лакомство. Элизабет впитывала информацию. Печальный блеск в её глазах сменился счастливым мерцанием, когда мы закончили нашу беседу. _Почему мы раньше не сели и не поговорили об этом?_

Мы ни разу не упомянули о Белли и Сете, или о том, собирается ли она извиниться. Я понимал, что, в конечном счете, нам придется снова к этому вернуться. Но сейчас она была просто моей маленькой девочкой, а я – её папой. И на данный момент этого было достаточно.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Мои опасения, что Белла избегает меня, ушли на задний план, когда она слегла с легкой простудой. Я провел две ночи рядом с ней, обнимая и прогоняя мысли, что наше время скоротечно. Все было хорошо, пока она не поправилась, я не мог не заметить смятения в её глазах, которое отчего–то пугало меня.

Элис заверяла меня, что Белла с нетерпением ждет нашего свидания, и что я напрасно переживаю, но было что–то определенно не то в поведении Беллы. Она фактически выпихнула меня за дверь за те два раза, когда я приходил проверить Сета. Её оправдания были какими–то надуманными.

После болезни Сета мы ни разе не побыли вместе и пятнадцати минут, поэтому к пятнице я почти сошел с ума от беспокойства и неопределённости.

Белла подбрасывала Сета и Элис, а я остался, что бы захватить подарок. Я надеялся, что это покажет, как сильно я забочусь о ней и как дорожу временем, проведённым совместно. Для вечера у меня было несколько идей: мы могли бы пойти поужинать в один из ресторанов по Кэйнери Роу, если она не против, зашли бы в фортепьянный бар, где по выходным играет хороший джаз. Подъезжая к дому Беллы, я немного нервничал. Упрекая себя за такие мысли, я вышел из машины и направился к входной двери с подарком в руках.

Она открыла дверь, выглядя потрясающе в маленьком черном платье, которое великолепно смотрелось на ней, не прикрывая плеч, за исключением тоненьких бретелей. С застенчивой улыбкой она пригласила меня в дом; наклонившись, я нежно поцеловал Беллу. И тревога, снедаемая меня, испарялась, стоило ей взять меня за руку и повести к дивану.

– Какие планы на вечер? – Спросила Белла. Она села и притянула меня ближе, глядя на пакет в моих руках. Я передал его ей, она немного нахмурилась, посмотрела на меня, а после взяла пакет.

– Что это? – Она пристально смотрела на меня, и я понял, что должен был знать: она не любила подарки. С ней приходилось трудно, например, если мы ходили куда–то и нам приносили счёт. Я подтолкнул коробку и улыбнулся.

– Открой, – поощрил я. Она еще раз с любопытством посмотрела на меня, а потом развязала бант. Когда это было сделано, она снова посмотрела на меня, как будто хотела что–то сказать, но я лишь покачал головой и снова подтолкнул к ней коробку.

– Пожалуйста, просто открой, – просил я.

– Эдвард, ты не должен покупать мне подарки…

– Знаю, но думаю, тебе стоит поторопиться, неизвестность меня убивает, – усмехнулся я, когда она разорвала бумагу, под которой оказалась коричневая картонная коробка. Осторожно, она открыла крышку, обнаруживая пузырчатую упаковку и ткань. На мгновение Белла потрясённо посмотрела на меня, замотала головой, а затем отпустила взгляд на свой подарок.

Медленно, она подняла фигурку, спрятанную в упаковке, а затем начала разворачивать её. Я наблюдал за Беллой и заметил, как крупная слеза скатилась по её щеке. Небольшая улыбка затаилась в уголке моих губ, когда моя девушка вытащила стеклянную фигурку – дельфинов, что она показывала мне в витрине магазина, когда мы гуляли по пристани. Я потянул руку, и стер слезу, заставляя Беллу отвести взгляд от дельфинов и посмотреть на меня.

– Я заметил, какой грустной ты была, когда говорила о сломанной фигурке, но это не единственная причина по которой я приобрел её, – начал говорить я, а слезы все продолжали скатываться по её щекам. Наклонившись, я стер их поцелуем, перед тем как сеть и снова поймать её пристальный взгляд.

– Тот вечер на пристани был нашим первым неофициальным свиданием, – Белла по–прежнему ничего не говорила, а слезы не прекращались. – А потом мы были на Эсми вместе с детьми, они играли в носовой части яхты, – я пожал плечами и отвернулся, нервничая из–за того, что она молчала.

– Мне показалось, тебе они нравятся, – закончил я неубедительно. А потом почувствовал, как её маленькая ручка коснулась моей, поэтому повернулся и посмотрел ей в глаза. Они выражали столько ярких эмоций, что я задержал дыхание и ждал, пока она заговорит.

– Эдвард, я… – её голос дрогнул, и я больше не смог сдерживать желание прикоснуться к ней. Протянул руку к её лицу и вытер слезы. В глазах пытался найти что–то, что скажет, что ей понравился мой подарок.

– Спасибо, – наконец, прошептала она. Я нежно улыбнулся, удовлетворенный тем, что она приняла подарок. Наклонившись, попробовал пробежаться губами по её губам. Она ответила с тихим рыданием, заставшим меня врасплох. Я начал было отстранятся, но Белла сильнее зарылась руками в мои волосы, притягивая ближе и неистово целуя. Коробка от подарка прыгала на моих коленях, я быстро схватил её, поймав прежде, чем она свалилась. Потянувшись, положил коробку на стол, не разрывая поцелуя.

Я чувствовал, как еще одна слезинка скатилась по её щеке, и в моей голове прозвенел звоночек тревоги. Это было больше, чем подарок. Отстранившись, я тут же ощутил, как мне не хватает её губ на своих, и открыл глаза. Белла быстро отвернулась, смахивая слезы, пытаясь скрыть эмоции.

– Белла? – прошептал я. Пальцами взял за подбородок и осторожно приподнял лицо, что бы она могла посмотреть на меня. – Что такое, любимая? – она покачала головой, пытаясь вырваться, но я крепко держал её. – Поговори со мной, пожалуйста.

– Можем ли мы остаться сегодня вечером дома? – она открыла глаза, и я сделал бы для неё все что угодно, лишь бы только прогнать боль из её глаз. – Я просто хочу быть с тобой. Без каких либо помех, – я медленно кивнул, а потом встал и поднял её на руки, неся в комнату. Независимо ни от чего, её желания – всегда на первом месте.

_**Белла Свон–Блек**_

Я была благодарна ему, что он больше не задавал вопросов, а вместо этого взял меня на руки и понес в комнату. Спрятав лицо на его груди, я вдохнула мускатный запах его одеколона, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждую, даже самую мелкую деталь. Эдвард толкнул дверь моей спальни, включил свет и посмотрел на меня. Он ослабил хватку, и я соскользнула на пол.

Минуту мы стояли, глядя друг на друга, потом его рука осторожно легла на мою шею, большим пальцем он обвёл мою скулу. Когда наши взгляды встретились, я почувствовала, как еще одна слезинка сбежала из уголка моего глаза.

– Изабелла, – прошептал он мое имя, и новая трещинка образовалась на моём сердце, когда я услышала тоску в его голосе. – Пожалуйста. Скажи, чего ты хочешь, – я накрыла его ладонь своей, и закрыла глаза прежде, чем поднести его руку к губам и нежно поцеловать.

– Только тебя, – прошептала я, снова целуя его ладонь. Я посмотрела на лицо Эдварда и заметила в его глазах что–то больше, чем просто похоть и желание. Хотя они, конечно, тоже присутствовали, но помимо прочего в этом взгляде была нежность и обожание. Эти две эмоции были так похожи на любовь, что я уже начала думать, что, может быть, он полюбил меня. Всего только одну ночь, нашу последнюю ночь я хотела почувствовать, что он любит меня так же, как и я его. Так что вернулась к реальности, опуская собственные желания на волю.

–Эдвард, займись со мной любовью, – прошептала я, подходя ближе, моя грудь прижалась к его груди. _Люби меня_ так, как просит моё сердце. Его пальцы запутались в моих волосах.

– Все что ты захочешь, моя прекрасная Изабелла, – его губы на мгновение застыли рядом с моими, а потом он нежно дотронулся до моей верхней губы и мучительно медленно поцеловал её. Я обняла Эдварда за талию и полностью растворилась в нем, пока его руки скользили по моей спине.

Эдвард продолжал облизывать и покусывать мои губы, его руки ловко расстегнули молнию на моем платье. Он провел ладонями по моему животу, медленно поднимаясь от груди к плечам, где нашел бретельки, на которых держалось платье. Одним быстрым движением, он смахнул их с моих плеч, и платье упало к ногам, оставляя меня стоять перед ним, облачённой в одни лишь крошечные трусики.

Поцелуями он проделал дорожку по моему подбородку, затем уткнулся лицом в шею и глубоко вздохнул. Эдвард разорвал поцелуй, вдыхая так необходимый воздух, но после я снова почувствовала как его губы, заставляющие меня стонать, продолжают свои исследования. Пальцами я работала над пуговицами его рубашки, в то время как его руки скользили вверх вниз по моей голой спине. Я стянула с него верх и принялась за его брюки, но он схватил меня за руки.

– Все только для тебя, любимая, – прошептал он мне на ухо, руками дотрагиваясь до моей шеи. Я запустила пальцы в волосы на его затылке и притянула ближе. – Позволь мне стать тем, в чем ты нуждаешься, – прошептал он, касаясь моих губ и разрушая последний барьер, возведённый мной. Все, в чем я нуждалась, было здесь – мой любимый, но волшебство исчезнет, как только действительность вернётся.

Слезы навернулись на глаза, его поцелуй превратился в страстный и голодный. Я старалась отбросить грусть и сосредоточиться на любви, шедший из глубины моего сердца. Я дорожила каждым мгновением, чувствуя его теплую кожу под пальцами, пока он снимал с себя одежду и осторожно укладывал меня на кровать. Память фиксировала всё, и то, как он поцеловал меня в бедро, прежде чем удалить последний предмет одежды. Я вспомнила, что нужно смотреть в его глаза, когда он скользнул в меня с нежностью и заботой. Я ловила каждое слово, которое он шептал мне на ухо, медленно двигаясь в моем теле, приближая и приближаясь к разрядке.

Только после того, как мы выбились из сил, и Эдвард заснул, я позволила действительности взять верх над фантазией. И тихо плакала в его объятиях, но в то же время благодарила Судьбу за эту прошедшую, ставшую последней для нас ночь.

Жду ваших комментариев


	30. Командная вечеринка

**Chapter**** 30/ Глава 30**

**Командная вечеринка**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Я почувствовал резкий удар в грудь, выдернувший меня из сна без сновидений. Из-за солнечного света, проникающего через шторы в небольшую комнату Беллы, мои глаза прищурились, когда я попытался их открыть. Все внимание было сосредоточено на взъерошенной копне волос Беллы, это заставило меня улыбнуться. Её рука вцепилась в одеяло, когда она еще раз, дернувшись, задела меня.

– Белла, дорогая, – я осторожно сжал её ладонь, пытаясь разбудить. Она медленно повернула ко мне своё прекрасное личико. Чуть приоткрыла глазки, а затем снова их закрыла.

– Сколько времени? – спросила она. Посмотрев на часы на комоде, я застонал.

– Семь пятнадцать, – тихо сказал я, гладя её по волосам. – Мне нужно забрать мальчиков и в восемь часов поехать на стадион. – Белла оглянулась и задумчиво посмотрела на меня, прежде чем заговорить.

– Мне нужно отвести подарки к тебе в дом для сегодняшней вечеринки, – прошептала она. Я заметил, как какая-то неведомая печаль отразилась на её лице прежде, чем она успокоилась.

– Белла, в чем дело? Я знаю, что-то происходит, и это убивает меня, когда я вижу, как ты страдаешь. – Я продолжал водить пальцами по её волосам, надеясь, что она откроется мне. Покачав головой, она улыбнулась. Однако эта улыбка не достигла её глаз.

– Мы поговорим позже, – сказала она, садясь на постели. – После вечеринки, я обещаю, – наклонившись, она нежно поцеловала меня в губы и вылезла из постели. – Не хочешь принять душ вместе со мной? – В её глазах был блеск, который выбил из моей головы все мысли, кроме одной.

– Хммм, дай подумать? – Я закрыл глаза, делая вид, будто обдумываю решение, которое должен принять. – Хочу ли я принять душ с совершенной удивительной женщиной или продолжать лежать здесь и фантазировать о том, что сказала эта женщина? – спросил я, улыбаясь и открывая глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить летящую мне прямо в голову подушку. Белла тихонько хихикала. А после бросилась к двери.

Быстрей, чем как я думал, это возможно. Я спрыгнул с кровати и схватил её, когда она открывала дверь в ванную. Белла завизжала от восторга, когда я схватил её за талию так, что её обнаженная грудь прижалась к моей руке. Я застонал, чувствуя, как сильно возбужден. Белла засмеялась, а затем снова попыталась вырваться из моего захвата. Но я держал её крепко, не желая разрывать эту связь между нами. В конце концов, она громко выдохнула и перевернулась в моих объятьях.

– Эдвард?

– Хмм? – Спросил я, словно в тумане, по-прежнему наслаждаясь ощущением её тела, прижатого ко мне.

– Ты должен отпустить меня, если мы хотим все успеть.

– Нет, я так не думаю, – сказал я, целуя её и заставляя громко стонать.

– Ты собираешься опоздать на самую ожидаемую игру сезона, – певучим голосом сказала она. Я заворчал, слегка ущипнув её.

– Ты такая любительница подразнить, – сказал я, отпуская девушку, и Белла повернулась, прижимаясь своей грудью к моей. Когда я посмотрел вниз на неё, я снова увидел в её глазах тот же блеск, прежде чем она опустила руку мне на затылок. Притянув мое лицо ближе, она напала на мои губы с бешеной энергией. Мои руки обвились вокруг её талии, притягивая еще ближе, жадно пожирая её язык и жалея, что у нас не так много времени.

На этот раз первым отстранился я, оставив небольшой поцелуй на кончике её носа, а затем толкнул в ванную. Она включила воду и встала под душ. Но как только я вступил одной ногой следом, зазвонил телефон.

– Эдвард, ты не смог бы ответить, а то я уже волосы намокли? – спросила она со сладкой улыбкой на губах. Я стал ворчать себе под нос о мокрой, красивой женщине, ждущей меня в душе, кивая и хватая полотенце с вешалки. Быстрым шагом я пошел на кухню, раздраженный тем, что нас прервали.

– Да?

– Кто это? – низким, но требовательным голосом зарычал человек на другом конце провода. Его враждебность меня слегка шокировала, не уверен, что должен ему отвечать.

– Эм… Почему бы сначала не представится вам, а затем и я отвечу на ваш вопрос.

– Джейк. Муж Беллы, – _Хорошо, это не очень приятный человек_. Он проявляет слишком собственнические чувства, учитывая, что у него больше нет на нее никаких прав

– Бывший муж, - поправил я. В трубке можно было услышать его приглушенное рычание, и я не смог сдержать самодовольной улыбки.

– А ты кто такой, черт побери? – рыкнул он в трубку, отчего моя улыбка стала еще шире.

– Эдвард, парень Беллы, – улыбнулся я, понимая, что скорей всего мой ответ взбесил его окончательно.

– Позови Беллу к телефону, – потребовал он.

– Она сейчас в душе, – я не мог противиться желанию всадить нож поглубже и провернуть, – ждёт, когда я присоединюсь к ней.

– Где, черт побери, находится Сет, в то время пока ты трахаешь мою жену, – кричал он в трубку, и я был рад, что между нами тысячи миль. Не думаю, что ограничился бы одним ударом на его намёк, что мы не думаем о Сете.

– Ух, какой джентльмен, неудивительно, что Белла бросила тебя, – закипел я. Он засмеялся, но не похоже, что его рассмешила моя шутка, а потом его голос стал холодным.

– Скажите Белле, что я прилетаю в полдень, я запланировал пообедать вместе с ней и Сетом в моем любимом ресторане. – _Что? Он__приезжает__в__город__? __Почему Белла не сказала мне об этом? _– Так как Белла была настолько добра, что предложила мне остаться у неё дома, пока я буду в городе, – он подчеркнул каждое слово в предложение, и моя кровь закипела. – Я думаю, она заслуживает, что бы её немного побаловали.

Мои мысли сосредоточились на его словах. _Почему она не сказала, что он приезжает? Может быть, просто забыла. Именно это в последнее время так мучило её? Успокойся, Эдвард, она не переваривает этого человека, у тебя нет поводов для беспокойства._

– Так ты передашь ей, Эдвард? – сказал он с намеком на удовлетворение в его голосе, и мне захотелось достать его через телефон и выдернуть ему гланды…без анестезии.

– Я передам, – сказал я прежде, чем с грохотом бросить трубку. Я стоял на кухне в течение нескольких минут, смотря в окно и пытаясь обуздать свой гнев. Да как он мог подразумевать, что Белла пригласила его, надеясь на нечто большее. Она не хотела его, я это точно знал, но сомнения всё же были, и безумная ревность тоже была. Почувствовав, как её нежные руки внезапно обвились вокруг моей талии, я выдохнул. Не замечая, что не дышал.

– Кто звонил? – шепотом спросила она. Я почувствовал мягкое прикосновение губ к моей спине, и развернулся в её объятиях.

– Джейк, – сказал я, внимательно наблюдая за её лицом. Они лишь слегка удивилась.

– Ох.

– Он сказал, что прилетает в полдень, и хотел бы пообедать с тобой и Сетом, – проговорил я, пытаясь не обвинять её, но все еще чувствовал яд его слов. Белла слегка вздрогнула, но на моё удивление не стала отрицать встречу.

– Ты должен приготовится к выходу, – тихо сказала она. Я ожидал, что она начнет отрицать, или объяснит мне, что происходит, но она не сказала ни слова, оставив меня гадать, что происходит между ней и её бывшим мужем. Легонько кивнув, я пошел в ванную принять душ.

Я позволял воде стекать по моей спине, успокаивая зеленого пятнистого монстра, который то и дело напоминал о себе. К тому времени, когда я вышел из душа, то чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что даже рассматривал мысль, что Белла вернется к этому идиоту _(прим. перев. Эдвард, я люблю тебя). _Моя одежда была аккуратно сложена на тумбочке, я тут же почувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что злился на Беллу.

Я быстро оделся и нашел её в спальне, заправляющую постель. Шагнув в её сторону, притянул к себе.

– Прости меня, мне следовало сдержать свой гнев, – прошептал я ей в волосы. – Он просто начал давить на больную тему, и я повёлся на провокацию, – я притянул её еще ближе и нежно поцеловал в лоб. – Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Белла посмотрела на меня, и маленькая слезинка скатилась из её красивых карих глаз. Вытерев капельку, я почувствовал еще больший укол совести. Она кивнула, а затем спрятала голову у меня на груди, продолжая плакать. Я не был уверен, вызваны ли эти слезы моей глупой ревностью или тем, что она не говорила мне о Джейке.

– Белла, любимая, – я приподнял её голову за подбородок. Так что бы она могла смотреть мне в глаза, – я не хочу видеть, как ты плачешь, пожалуйста. – Она печально улыбнулась мне, а я наклонился и нежно поцеловал её в губы.

– Мы поговорим после вечеринки. – Это был уже второй раз, когда она упоминала о разговоре после вечеринке. И меня одолевало мучительное чувство, что этот разговор будет определяющим в наших отношениях. Я кивнул и поцеловал её еще разок, прежде чем схватить свой телефон и ключи от машины. Белла стояла на крыльце и махала мне рукой, пока я выруливал на дорогу. После того, как закончится вечеринка, все будет хорошо, она скажет мне о том, что беспокоит её, а я сделаю все возможное и исправлю эту ситуацию.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Белла Свон-Блэк**_

Я рухнула на кровать, по щекам текли горячие, они хлынули сразу же, стоило автомобилю Эдварда скрыться за поворотом. Я позволила себе разрыдаться, а потом встала и начала приводить себя в порядок. Надо продолжать жить.

У меня не было ни одной идеи, что сказать Эдварду. Я не хотела говорить ему прямо, что нужно сосредоточиться на Элизабет, и что я слишком сильно отвлекаю его от дочери. Отношения между Эдвардом и Элизабет итак были достаточно напряженными, не хватало ещё, чтобы он спустил свой гнев на неё из-за нашего разрыва. Но с другой стороны, это может открыть ему глаза на то, что Лиз нужно больше помощи, больше, чем он может ей дать.

Даже терапия не займёт мало времени, надо найти пусть, способный помочь Лиз справиться со смертью матери. Я не думаю, что мое нахождение рядом с ней, пока она будет пытаться заживить раны, станет хорошей идеей. Я стану ей постоянным напоминанием, что отец двигается дальше, забывая её мать.

Я рассматривала даже такой случай, как уйти по-английски, но знала, он просто не отпустит меня без объяснений. Единственная вещь, которая постоянно крутилась у меня в голове, было старое, как мир, объяснение: _«Дело не в тебе, а во мне»._

Зарывшись лицом в подушку, на которой спал Эдвард, я вдохнула его аромат, пропитавший ткань. Слезы лились рекой, когда, поднявшись с кровати, я подошла к зеркалу. Глаза красные и опухшие, но нет ничего, что нельзя исправить. Пройдя в ванную, я умыла лицо холодной водой, стерев следы слез со щёк. Потом, проговорила перед зеркалом свою маленькую речь, набираясь храбрости, и приготовилась к выходу.

Когда я подъехала к дому Эдварда с подарками, до игры оставалось чуть меньше часа, Элис суетилась, бегала по дому, отдавая приказы измотанному на вид Джасперу.

– Белла, я так рада, что ты приехала, – сказала она, повышая голос. – Я говорила Джасперу, нужно устроить барбекю на пляже, но так, чтобы мы могли следить за порядком. Что думаешь? – Я ощутила, что мой голос окажется решающим в их споре, это добавило неловкости. Джаспер посмотрел на меня, одаривая понимающей улыбкой, но ничего не сказал.

– Эм… А как ты собираешься его там организовать? – Спросила я. Вспомнив, что барбекю готовили на Дне Открытия в трейлере, который должна была тянуть машина, потому что он был огромным. Но, конечно, был еще один способ: его могли дотащить до пляжа десятки здоровых мужиков. Улыбка Джаспера стала шире, когда он посмотрел на Элис. Она разозлилась и покачала головой.

– Отлично! – Выплюнула Элис. Джаспер обернулся и подмигнул мне, прежде чем выйти через заднюю дверь. _Полагаю, я разрешила их спор._

– Хорошо, – Элис начала рассказывать о вечеринке, и я поняла, что нужно слушать её внимательно, или она и мокрого места от меня не оставит. – Еда у нас готова. Все, что нужно делать, это начать готовить барбекю и принести их сюда. Стол с призами я уже приготовила. У нас много стульев и одеял, так что мы можем расположить их на пляже, когда вернемся, – она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на меня.

– Еще нужно убедиться, что воздушные шарики развешены по дому, и не забудь напомнить мне, вытащить арбуз из ящика со льдом, а почему ты плакала? – Ахнула она, произнося последние слова, и я уверена, что в моём взгляде проступила явственная паника. Элис приблизилась и внимательно посмотрела на мое лицо, прежде чем точно понять, что я плакала.

– Белла, что произошло? Что сделал мой брат–идиот? – Я прервала её на середине предложения, не желая, что бы Элис думала, что Эдвард что-то сделал.

– Я не плакала, – солгала я, надеясь, что она оставить этот вопрос. Элис с минуту смотрела, будто желая поспорить, но затем передумала. Вместо этого она обняла меня за талию, схватив с такой силой, совсем нетипичной для её хрупкого телосложения. Я почувствовала покалывание в уголках глаз и постаралась унять слезы, готовые вот-вот вырваться. Интересно, будет ли Элис по-прежнему рядом, когда я разорву отношения с Эдвардом.

Элис отстранилась и посмотрела на меня. Ее глаза блестели непролитыми слезами, и моё сердце сжалось из-за возможности потерять друга.

– Белла, я хочу, что бы ты знала, я всегда рядом. В независимости ни от чего, – убежденно сказала она, и я почувствовала, что она знает, понимает, что я собираюсь сделать. Я смогла только кивнуть, она печально улыбнулась мне и оглянулась.

– Думаю, что мы все успеем сделать. Ты готова?

– Да, – прошептала я, и мы направились к выходу.

На стадион мы прибыли за несколько минут до начала игры, я нашла место на трибуне рядом с Лиз. Она на самом деле улыбнулась мне, когда мы встретились, но я решила, что лучше оставить все как есть. Бесполезно использовать попытку стать ближе к ней, возможно, это вызовет только большую драму. Мне просто нужно пройти через этот день, а затем поговорить с Эдвардом, хотя я без понятия, как начать этот разговор. Отчаяние всё сильнее охватывало меня, когда Элис и Джаспер появились на стадионе вместе с Розали и тремя самыми красивыми девочками, которых я когда-либо видела. Лиз спрыгнула и подбежала к ним, а Розали подошла и обняла меня.

– Это твои девочки? – спросила я, кивая в сторону маленьких безупречно одетых красавиц. Все они были миниатюрной копией Розали с ярко светлыми волосами.

– Да, старшую зовут Лилиан, – указала она на высокую блондинку, уже почти подростка. Элизабет с улыбкой смотрела на неё боготворящими глазами, и я улыбнулась. – Ей уже двенадцать лет, и она сводить меня с ума своими гормональными взрывами. Я даже не хочу думать, закончится ли это в следующем году или и дальше будет продолжаться, – вздохнула Розали, покачав головой.

– Это Дейзи, – указала она на ту девочку, которая подошла к Эммету и прыгнула ему на руки. – Она полная противоположность Лили. Вылитая дочь своего отца.

Я наблюдала, как Дейзи оторвалась от Эммета, и практически напала на смеющегося Эдварда. Я не смогла сдержать улыбки, когда он победил и оставил большой небрежный поцелуй на её щеке.

– Сколько ей лет? – Спросила я. Мой взгляд был приклеен к Эдварду, когда я задавала вопрос.

– Дейзи на одиннадцать месяцев младше Лили, – в её голосе была некая усталость, и я подумала, как тяжело родить еще одного ребенка в течение года после первого. Я посмотрела на Роуз с уважением. Она криво улыбнулась, глядя на меня, и пожала плечами, типа это совсем не страшно. У меня был один ребенок, и я представила, насколько сильно мой мир был бы перевернут вверх дном, если бы к Сету добавилось ещё двое, практически близнецы.

– И Виолет, – Я посмотрела на девочку, которая обняла Элизабет. Они болтали так, как будто были лучшими подругами. Я наблюдала за Лиз, она смеялась, улыбка не сходила с её лица, зрелище было захватывающим. Но она и расстроило меня. Пока я рядом, Лиз несчастна, любые мои усилия изменить это – тщетны.

– У Виолет с Элизабет разница в три недели, они были неразлучны, пока Таня не умерла. Потом Лиз очень быстро повзрослела. – сказала мне Розали. Каким беззаботным и счастливым ребенком была Элизабет, и как резко изменилась она в первый год после смерти Тани.

– Мне было сложно находиться рядом с ней и не думать о её матери. – В глазах Розали сверкало раскаяние, и я подумала о том, как тяжело было Лиз, она только потеряла мать, и когда больше всего нуждалась в помощи взрослых, они отстранились от неё. Я не могла обвинять Розали или Эдварда в том, как они поступили. В своей жизни я не теряла близкого мне человека, так что не знаю, как сама поступила бы на их месте. Меня вдруг осенило, я поняла Лиз и её иррациональных страх быть покинутой, теперь это не казалось мне таким уж странным. Отец, Розали, другие могли быть физически рядом с ней, но эмоционально отсутствовали.

Элис – единственная, кто постоянно находился рядом, но теперь она выходит замуж за Джаспера и оставит Лиз. Единственная на данный момент «подушка безопасности» покидала Лиз. По крайней мере, мне казалось, что это то, что она чувствует. Мое решение расстаться с Эдвардом только лишь усилилось; этой маленькой девочке необходим отец, который будет рядом круглыми сутками.

Я взглянула на Эдварда, он пристально смотрел на меня. Наши взгляды встретились, и он, прежде чем переключится на разговор с Энтони, разогревающим руку для подачи, улыбнулся мне.

Игра началась, постепенно становясь захватывающей. Три мальчика отлично выполнили свою подачу; я отметила, что почти не нервничаю, в отличие от первых игр Сета. Когда они подошли к последней стадии игры, счёт сравнялся. Конец был на расстоянии одного успешного броска. Если ничего не выйдет, пойдёт дополнительное время.

Энтони взял в руки биту и отправил мяч на левую сторону поля, где его легко поймали. Аут. Следующий подавал Джеймс, он послал крученый мяч, влетевший прямо в перчатку принимающего. К тому времени когда игроки подобрали мяч, Джеймс добежал до второй базы.

Подошла очередь Сета, я сразу занервничала, сильнее во сто крат, чем прежде. Он бросил два мяча, я вскочила, надеясь, что он не закончит сезон болезненным проигрышем. Даже не смотря на то, что он хорошо играл в течение сезона, я знала, последняя игра останется в его памяти на долгое время. Я выдохнула, когда судья прокричал, что мяч близок к ауту. Ловец пропустил мяч, это позволило Джеймсу перебежать на третью базу, но и там он не пробыл долго. Я услышала, как Эдвард и команда аплодирует Сету.

– Давай Шторм! Выбей его за пределы поля! – Голос Эммета звучал громче всех. Мой сын кинул мяч, и я зажмурилась, пока не услышала громкий щелчок. Открыв глаза, я заметила мяч между второй и третьей базой. Мяч взмыл в воздух, правый принимающий собрался с духом и бросил дальше. Сет на одну секунду задержался на первой базе, после того, как принимающий поймал мяч, и судья засчитал его. Я почувствовала, как мое сердце ушло в пятки, у него не получилось. Но вдруг раздался рев толпы, и все ребята из нашей команды выбежали на поле, прыгая от восторга. На лице Эдварда сияла огромная улыбка, а я совсем запуталась.

Я смотрела на Сета, он мчался обратно, широко улыбаясь. Подбежав к Энтони, он запрыгнул на друга, и они повалились вдвоём на землю. Я посмотрела на Элис и Роуз, Элис улыбнулась мне.

– Они победили! – сказала она. Я подняла бровь и покачала головой в замешательстве.

– Сет передвинул Джеймса с третьей базы, – пояснила Элис.

- Но его подача не прошла.

– Просто был третий по счету аут. Сет пожертвовал собой и взял один для команды, чтобы победить. – _Теперь я поняла_. Ирония в том, что я чувствовала то же самое в отношениях с Лиз; я вышла из игры ради победы. Разница лишь в том, что это последняя игра, и нет никаких гарантий, что я снова вернусь на поле.

Эдвард отпустил команду домой, напомнив, что через час в его доме состоится вечеринка. После он подбежал ко мне с завораживающей улыбкой на губах и крепко обнял. Нехарактерным для него голосом он чуть ли не пел от радости, раскачивая меня, заставляя смеяться над его мальчишеским ликованием. Потом, поставив на землю, крепко поцеловал, и, отстранившись, улыбнулся.

– Сезон закончен. Ты рада, что можешь отпустить маму медведя в спячку? – спросил он, широко улыбаясь. Я засмеялась, и впервые за сегодняшний день почувствовала себя хорошо.

– Ох, даже не знаю. Уверена, смогу найти причины вывести её из пещеры прямо на ничего не подозревающих людей, – он откинул голову назад и рассмеялся, я же мысленно запечатлела этот момент, сохраняя его в памяти.

Мальчики собрали инвентарь, и мы поспешили отправиться домой. Подъехав, заметили Джаспера, он что-то доставал из своего автомобиля, при этом вид у него был взъерошенный.

– Готовьтесь, – прохихикал он, когда я вылезла из машины. – Элис очень требовательна, когда дело доходит до организации и проведения вечеринки.

_Проведения__?_ Почему я вдруг чувствую себя так, будто иду на виселицу? Джаспер рассмеялся, глядя на меня, а затем покачал головой. – Не волнуйся, она будет сдерживаться, – сказал он.

Эдвард ждал меня на крыльце. Я снова постаралась запечатлеть то, как он стоит в бейсбольной рубашке, ветер играет с его волосами, приводя их в дикий беспорядок. Он протянул мне руку, когда я приблизилась, легонько сжал мои пальцы, а затем затащил меня в дом.

Благодаря организационным навыкам Элис все было готово к приходу первых гостей. Эдвард провел большую часть времени, приветствуя мальчиков и разговаривая о сезоне с родителями, я была на кухне, помогая Элис с продуктами. Роуз и Эммет вместе с девочками появились позже. Я немного пообщалась с родителями, но после встречи с Лорен и Майком, решила за лучшее остаться на кухне, в пределах слышимости Эдварда. Моя голова была занята совершенно другим, и времени разбираться с придирчивыми комментариями или вопиющими сексуальными намеками не было. Я попыталась занять себя делами по максимуму, чтобы помочь Элис и Роуз.

Часа через два, я почувствовала, что вечеринка близится к концу. Эдвард пригласил всех на пляж, где Элис приготовила стол с подарками. Перед ним стояли стулья и одеяла.

Эдвард и Эммет вызывали мальчиков одного за другим, говоря, как те улучшили свои навыки за этот сезон. Каждому ребенку Эдвард указывал на его лучшую игру в сезоне. Я была впечатлена, он помнит каждого, и его вдохновляющие комментарии заставляли маленьких игроков сиять от гордости. Эдвард завершил свою речь по поводу окончания сезона, а затем поблагодарил всех – это было сигналом к окончанию вечеринки.

В моем животе завязывался узел, пока я, Элис и Роуз разгребали бардак на кухне, а Эдвард и Эммет прощались с командой. После того, как мы привели всё в порядок, вошел Эдвард и улыбнулся мне.

– Элис, ты присмотришь за детьми некоторое время, мне и Белле нужно прогуляться. – Элис помахала нам, и я быстро попрощалась с Эмметом и Роуз, прежде чем Эдвард потянул меня через двери на пляж.

Был ранний вечер, и океанский бриз казался теплым и освежающим. Эдвард переплёл наши пальцы, а затем поднес их к своим губам и нежно поцеловал. Спустившись на пляж, мы сели на песок и стали смотреть на океан.

Долгое время никто из нас ничего не говорил. Я пыталась насладиться каждым моментом с Эдвардом, но предстоящая боль занимала все мои мысли.

– Итак, о чем ты хотела поговорить? – Тихо спросил Эдвард. Я понимала, что больше тянуть – нет смысла. Я продолжала смотреть на волны, разбивающиеся о песок, зная, что если взгляну на него, мне не остановить слезы.

– Я думаю, нам нужно расстаться, – прошептала я. Я не знала, как поступить, мне казалось бросить вот так все сразу – единственно возможное решение.

– Что? – спросил Эдвард. Я слышала шок в его голосе, и кусала губы, стараясь не смотреть на него. – Это из-за Элизабет? – Я не ответила. В этот момент, я не могла лгать и говорить, что это не так, поэтому просто промолчала.

– Ей помогут, – тихо сказал он. Подняв голову, я ощутила, как сердце моё разбивается. Он сидел, расставив ноги и положив руки на колени. Его голова склонилась, словно бы он потерпел поражение. Мне хотелось запустить руки ему в волосы, сказать: мне очень жаль, я люблю тебе, мне больно смотреть на то, что с нами происходит.

– Ты имеешь в виду терапию? – вместо этого спросила я. Он кивнул.

– Да, давно это следовало сделать, и тогда, возможно, не было тех проблем, которые мы имеем сейчас, – его голос надорвался, и я чувствовала, как мое сердце разрывается на части.

Мне потребовалась всего минута, чтобы представить, как на нас могут повлиять сеансы Лиз у психотерапевта. Это уже полпути, но ничего не меняет, он не должен отвлекаться на меня, пока будет трудиться, залечивая душевные раны дочери, восстанавливая их отношения.

– Я уверена, между тобой и Лиз все наладится, – сказала я. Он посмотрел на меня, и я увидела боль в его глазах.

– Белла, не делай это. Мы сможем пройти через любые трудности вместе, – быстро сказал он, прежде чем я успела запротестовать. Он притянул меня к себе, и я не выдержала, слезы потекли по щекам, пока он держал меня в своих объятьях.

– Не оставляй меня, Белла, – просил он. Мое решение пошатнулось лишь из-за одной его просьбы.

– Эдвард, ты должен сфокусировать все свое внимание на Элизабет, – прошептала я ему в грудь.

– Я сделаю это, но ты тоже нужна мне, – я слышала мольбу в его голосе, и заглушила рыдания, когда он крепче обнял меня. Я покачала головой, а затем отстранилась. Он попытался удержать меня, но когда увидел, что я полна решимости, отпустил. Сидя на песке перед ним, я продолжала качать головой.

– Мое присутствие только осложняет ситуацию, и ты это понимаешь. – Поясняла я, надеясь, встряхнуть его так, что бы он смог смотреть на все рационально. Когда он ничего не ответил, я поняла, он обдумывает мои слова. – Она должна преодолеть свои страхи, не опасаясь, что кто-то может забрать у неё отца, – голова Эдварда опустилась вниз, и я знала, что до него постепенно доходит смысл моих слов.

– А что потом? – Спросил он.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Может быть, через несколько месяцев ей станет лучше? – Я прервала его, не желая усугублять эту ситуацию ещё больше.

– Ты не можешь гарантировать, что это займет всего несколько месяцев, есть вероятность, что Лиз никогда не сможет принять меня. – У меня уже был один брак, в котором я ждала, что проблемы решатся сами по себе, но этого не происходило.

Я не хотела обнажать себя для еще более тяжких душевных мук. Вырвать с корнем – вот что нам нужно. Я чувствовала, как затряслись мои плечи в преддверии следующих слов.

– Ты не доступен, а мне нужно двигаться дальше, – прошептала я. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь буду двигаться дальше, но намёк на собственные нужды – лучшее, что я могла придумать, что бы уговорить его сдаться побыстрее.

Эдвард смотрел на меня несколько долгих минут, пока, наконец, не выдохнул, и жестом попросил меня подойти к нему. Я хотела этого так сильно, поэтому не удержалась и выполнила его просьбу. Я уселась у него между ног, он притянул меня к себе, крепко обнимая. Щекой и плечом я прижималась к его груди, пока он гладил меня по волосам.

– Я не знаю, смогу ли держатся в стороне, – прошептал он мне в волосы. Я подавила рыдания, которые грозились вырваться наружу, и он обнял меня еще крепче. Так мы и сидели, обнявшись, пока солнце не начало опускаться за горизонт.

Встав, мы медленно направились к дому, никто из нас не хотел, что бы наш последний день вместе заканчивался, так как оба понимали – это последний раз, когда мы остались вот так наедине. Мы обсуждали, что скажем детям, чтобы не причинить им больше боли, чем необходимо. Эдвард также настаивал на том, что бы Сет по-прежнему приходил в их дом до конца учебного года, таким образом, мне не нужно было записывать его на внешкольные занятия за две недели до начала каникул.

Добравшись до дома, он остановил меня, прежде чем открыть двери. Осторожно, убрал мне волосы с плеч и провел пальцами по шее. Медленно начал наклонятся ко мне. Его голова опустилась, и я потянулась к нему, чтобы встретить поцелуй. Он остановился в нескольких дюймах от моих губ, как будто просил разрешения. Я запустила пальцы в его волосы и потянула к себе, преодолевая расстояние между нами. Его губы были нежными, сначала он целовал верхнюю губу. Затем переключился на нижнюю. Я чувствовала, как снова полились слезы, пока он дарил мне прощальный поцелуй, а затем отстранился. Смахнув слезы с моих щек, он грустно улыбнулся.

– Ты удивительная женщина, Изабелла. – Я спрятала лицо в его рубашке, прильнув к нему в последний раз, перед тем как войти в дом и забрать Сета.

Отъезжая, в зеркале заднего вида я могла наблюдать за тем, как он стоит на крыльце, провожая меня взглядом. Сердце кричало развернуться и броситься к нему, но я не могла. Как никогда бы не смогла жить, понимая, что вбиваю клин между Эдвардом и его дочерью, в конце концов, он понял бы, что его дочь на первом месте. Но это не помешало моему сердцу разбиваться, пока я отдалялась от него и от нашего будущего. _Я люблю тебя, Эдвард. И, вероятно, это навсегда._


	31. отрицание виновности

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter**** 31 / ****Глава**** 31**

**Denial****/**** отрицание виновности**

Я стоял на крыльце и наблюдал, как уезжала Белла. Возможно, это был один из самых трудных моментов в моей жизни, не считая того, когда я закапывал свою жену в холодную и твердую землю. Вдохнув глубже соленый океанский воздух, я вернулся в дом. Элизабет и Энтони смотрели фильм в гостиной, а Элис тем временем убирала последствия вечеринки. Почувствовав небольшой укол совести за то, что ушел, оставив её один на один с беспорядком, я пошел к ней, посмотреть, не нужна ли моя помощь.

– Тебе нужно с чем–нибудь помочь? – спросил я, когда она выгружала последние чашки в посудомоечную машину.

– Нужно сложить столы и отнести их обратно в гараж, но это может подождать, – сказала она. Элис приблизилась ко мне, и её взгляд заставил меня чувствовать себя некомфортно.

– Что случилось? – Я должен был сразу догадаться, что Элис поднимет вопрос о моем бедственном состоянии. Вообще, я не желал что–либо объяснять, но в этот момент действительно захотел выговориться. Выдохнув, я прислонился к столешнице.

– Белла уехала, – просто сказал я. Элис посмотрела на меня, а затем подняла бровь в замешательстве.

– Она вернется позже, верно?

– Нет, она не вернется. – Я почувствовал, как нож в моем сердце вонзается глубже и поворачивается. – Мы расстались.

– Почему? – Элис выглядела потрясенной, пока я пожимал плечами.

– Она думает, мне нужно сфокусировать своё внимание на Лиз, – прошептал я.

– Но ты. Ты не сказал Белле, что у Лиз назначена встреча со специалистом?

– Сказал.

– Тогда, какого черта, ты позволил ей выйти за дверь? – Элис всплеснула руками и грозно посмотрела на меня.

– Она только подтвердила то, что я и сам думал, с тех пор, как кошмары Лиз вернулись.

– Эдвард, – сказала она недовольным тоном, который использовала, когда говорила с ослушавшимся ребенком, – это смешно. Ты не можешь позволить Лиз управлять своей жизнью. Она будет водить тебя по кругу. Она хочет, что бы ты был счастлив, но это идет в противоречие к её отношению к своей матери. В конце концов, все эти стены разрушатся, и ты не можешь позволить лучшему, что случилось в твоей жизни, уйти. – Руки её были на бедрах, и она выжидающе смотрела на меня.

– Она ушла, Элис.

– Нет, не ушла! Сейчас ты поднимешь свою задницу, сядешь в автомобиль, поедешь к ней и скажешь, что жить без неё не можешь. Мне больше не нужен тот унылый брат, который был у меня аж три года! – Теперь она начала вопить на меня, а я стоял шокированный, впитывая гнев сестры. Слеза скатилась по её щеке, и я прочувствовал всю боль, что причинял ей в прошедшие годы. Я потянулся к Элис, но она оттолкнула меня.

– Я не смогу сделать это снова, Эдвард, – прошептала Элис. Я так много взял у неё. Она всегда была рядом, когда я нуждался в ней. Я брал от неё все без всякой мысли, что ей приходится забить на свою жизнь ради того, что бы заботится о моей семье. Меня всегда беспокоило, что однажды она будет сожалеть о своем решении переехать и помочь мне с Лиз и Тони, и вот сейчас этот момент настал.

– Мне очень жаль, Элис, – прошептал я. – Я знаю, что сбросил все свои проблемы к твоим ногам и... – Я не смог договорить, так как заметил, как в его глазах вспыхнул гнев, когда она шагнула ко мне, тыкая мизинцем мне в грудь и не давая возможности извиняться дальше.

– Не смей тут распинаться передо мной, – закипела она. – Я не изменила бы ни одного из своих решений. Я люблю тебя и твоих детей. Просто теперь я не буду сидеть и спокойно смотреть, как ты превращаешься ни во что, оболочку того человека, которым был раньше. Ты уже потерял одну любовь в своей жизни, не позволяй Белле стать второй.

Я почувствовал, что она, как будто ударила меня по лицу этими словами. _Любовь__? _Я никогда не думал об этом. А что хорошего это бы принесло сейчас? Белла ушла, поэтому я отклонил предложение Элис и попытался сосредоточить все внимание на том, чтобы заверить её, что не собираюсь возвращаться обратно к депрессивному состоянию, в котором я прибывал эти три года.

– Я понимаю, из–за своих ошибок в прошлом я не был хорошим отцом, но я не собираюсь возвращаться в ту темную дыру, в которой пребывал раньше. Лиз нуждается во мне сейчас, и я не хочу потерять её снова. – Просто я не мог позволить, что бы Белла бросила меня ни за что. Я должен сосредоточиться на Лиз, должен помочь ей.

– А что с Беллой? Что с тобой? Как ты можешь дать все это Лиз, когда сам будешь страдать по Белле.

– Не знаю, но у меня нет выбора. Если бы я начал водить её на сеансы к специалисту, когда все это произошло, может быть, сейчас не было бы все так плохо.– Я стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза, зажимая переносицу пальцами. – Почему, черт возьми, я просто не сделал этого раньше? Я думал, что мы можем пройти через это все вместе, что она не нуждается в посторонней помощи, и посмотри, как я все запустил.

– Эдвард, это нормально иногда просить о помощи, – успокаивала Элис, обнимая меня за талию. Она уткнулась подбородком мне в грудь и посмотрела на меня. – Что ты собираешься делать с Беллой? – Открыв глаза, я посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, прежде чем обнять и притянуть ближе.

– Ничего, – сказал я, отворачиваясь, зная, что это не то, что она хотела услышать. Элис ущипнула меня за бок, и, вскрикнув, я оттолкнул её.

– Ничего, _это_ не выбор, – проворчала она. – Если мне придется вмешаться, я это сделаю.

– Элис, успокойся, – предупредил я. – Белле нужно двигаться дальше. В её жизни и так было достаточно мусора, если вспомнить её бывшего мужа. Белле не нужен сейчас кто–то, у кого в жизни так много проблем.

– Я не оставлю это просто так, старший брат, – пообещала Элис. – Тебе и Белле предназначено быть вместе. Вмешалась судьба, и привела её в твою жизнь, и ты не можешь убежать от судьбы, потому что она всегда возвращается и кусает тебя за задницу.

Я решил проигнорировать её комментарий, а затем, извинившись, пошел складывать столы. После этого, спрятался в кабинете, пытаясь занять себя работой, пока дети не легли спать. Зайдя на кухню, вытащил бутылку Джек Дэниелс со стаканом и пошел к себе в комнату. Ничто не смогло облегчить мою боль, стискивающую грудь, но я предполагал, что потопить эту боль в небольшом количестве алкоголя – самое наилучшее, что я могу придумать.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Я позволил себе целый вечер напиваться, но когда проснулся с головной болью, решил, что хватит заглушать свои страдания алкоголем. Мне уже давно стало ясно, что выпивка усугубляет проблемы. Вместо этого, я решил продумать пути решения своих проблем и гнать мысли о Белле куда подальше. Поэтому с головой окунулся в работу, а каждый свободный час проводил с Элизабет и Энтони. Так прошла неделя, и вот наступило время первого сеанса со специалистом.

Забрав Элизабет и Тони из школы, я направился в Монтерей. Элис согласилась встретиться со мной в офисе и занять Тони, пока я и Лиз будем на приеме. Тони был в восторге, когда Элис сказала ему, что собирается отвести его сначала в Dennis the Menace парк, а потом они зайдут перекусить в Макдонольс. Я немного вздрогнул, радуясь, что Кармеле не так уж много ресторанов быстрого питания, но Элис могла пожертвовать собой ради меня и сводить Тони в Макдонольс.

– Доктор Каллен? – Спросила привлекательная брюнетка, войдя в вестибюль. Я быстро встал и жестом показал Лиз следовать за мной.

Элизабет не возражала, когда я сказал ей, что мы собираемся пройти курс консультаций, но её, казалось, тревожила сама идея. Когда я объяснил ей, что это будет место, где она сможет говорить все, что хочет, это казалось, немного ослабило большинство её страхов.

Я представился, и консультант сразу повернулась к Элизабет. Улыбка у неё стала шире, она выглядела так, будто её действительно интересует Элизабет.

– Ты, должно быть, Элизабет, – сказала она с улыбкой, протягивая руку. Элизабет нерешительно приняла её и сильно встряхнула. – Я Хайди, и мне не терпится узнать о тебе немного больше.

Элизабет застенчиво улыбнулась женщине, а потом взяла меня за руку, и мы пошли по длинному коридору в кабинет. Хайди жестом пригласила нас занять места на кожаном диване, сама опустилась в соседнее кресло. Минуту я разглядывал комнату, увидев в углу коробку с игрушками. На книжных полках наряду с книгами по врачебной практике стояло и несколько детских книг. Нижние две – занимали настольные игры, напоминающие упражнения для запоминания. Сама комната выглядела очень нежной, оформленная в лавандовом цвете, с расставленными по углам плюшевыми мишками.

– Итак, почему бы вам не рассказать мне немного о себе, – сказала Хайди. Когда мы с Элизабет ничего не ответили, она улыбнулась и посмотрела на Элизабет.

– Тебе нравится имя Элизабет или ты хочешь придумать псевдоним, которым хочешь, что бы тебя называли? – Лиз слегка пожала плечами.

– Элизабет хорошо, но часто меня зовут Лиз или Лизи, – сказала Лиз. Казалась, она немного расслабилась и стала более оживленной, а Хайди задавала ей вопросы, утоняя, что она любит, что не любит. Наконец, она обратила свое внимание на меня.

– Доктор Каллен, что вы расскажете о себе, – спросила она. Я тут же почувствовал себя неловко, но понимал, что этого вступительного ритуала не избежать. Выдохнул, я начал говорить.

– Пожалуйста, зовите меня Эдвард, – сказал я. Хайди задала несколько вопросов о том, чем я занимаюсь и о нашей семейной жизни. Она спросила некоторые подробности о моей сестре и брате, о моих отношениях к ним, прежде чем начала задавать вопросы о Тане, чего я и боялся.

– Вы женаты? – Это был провокационный вопрос. Обычно я бы ответил, что нет, но сейчас рядом со мной сидела Лиз, и я волновался, что такой ответ может огорчить её. Видимо, я слишком долго колебался с ответом, так как Хайди изогнула бровь и задумчиво посмотрела на меня.

– Моя жена погибла три года назад в автомобильной аварии, – тихо сказал я, смотря на Элизабет. Она сидела в кресле и застывшим взглядом смотрела на свои колени, её пальцы были напряжены. Я оглянулся на Хайди, и она кивнула в знак понимания.

– Хорошо. Сейчас я расскажу вам, чем мы будем заниматься. Лиз и я будем общаться раз в неделю по часу. Я так понимаю, что доктор Романо назначит вам сеанс у Алека в те же часы, что и наши встречи с Лиз. Один раз в месяц, я буду встречаться с вами наедине, таким образом, смогу узнать вас лучше. – Я кивнул в знак понимания, что один раз в месяц мы будем встречаться и говорить, о том, как я могу помочь Лиз.

– Элизабет, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что все, что ты тут говоришь, останется только между нами, хорошо? – Элизабет посмотрела на неё и кивнула, после чего снова вернула взгляд на свои колени. Хайди улыбнулась, а затем обратила внимание на меня.

– Алек ждет вас в своем кабинете, – Хайди встала, и я протянул руку к Элизабет. Её голубые глаза смотрели на меня, а я успокаивал себя, что все, что я не делаю, я делаю ради неё. Поцеловав дочь в щечку, прошептал ей, что буду на другом этаже, и что люблю её, прежде чем встать и выйти за дверь.

Дверь в кабинет Алека была приотворена, поэтому я открыл её и просунул голову внутрь. Среднего роста человек со светлыми волосами, лицо которого покрывало большое количество веснушек, оторвался от папки, что он читал, сидя за столом.

– Доктор Каллен? – Спросил он, я кивнул и вошел в комнату. Он жестом попросило меня закрыть дверь, и встал из–за стола, что бы пожать мне руку.

– Приятно встретиться с вами. Феликс рассказывал про вас только хорошее, – поздоровался он. Шутя, он задавал те же вопросы, что и Хайди ранее.

– Что побудило вас заняться терапией? – Спросил Алек, когда выудил у меня всю информацию о семье, хобби и работе.

– Моя дочь тяжело приспосабливается к жизни после смерти моей жены. – Я подумал, что будет лучше, если я сразу укажу, в чем проблема, что бы мы могли обсудить способы, как я могу помочь Лиз.

– Как давно это случилось?

– Почти три с половиной года назад, – сказал я, глядя себе под ноги. Я не хотел вдаваться в подробности о смерти Тани, но общая информация я неизбежно должен был дать.

– Расскажите мне о ней?

– Что вы хотите знать? – Я поднял голову и вздохнул. У меня было достаточно количество психологических часов в колледже, что бы понять, что это его исследование было способом заставить меня открыться, но я только лишь хотел помочь Лиз. И не должен был ни с кем говорить о том, что чувствую.

Хорошо, давайте начнем с того, какая она была, – начал Алек.

– Эм… Она была великолепной матерью, увлекалась искусством и волонтёрской работой, – начал я. Он задумчиво посмотрел на меня, я откинулся в кресле, чувствуя себя, словно под микроскопом, но я не готов рассказать ему больше. _Что он еще должен знать?_ У нас был хороший брак, и она была великолепной матерью.

– Как долго вы были женаты? – копал он глубже. Еще раз глубоко выдохнув, я почувствовал, как во мне нарастало чувство нетерпения.

– Мы были женаты уже восемь лет, когда она умерла.

– Какие у вас были отношения? – Я еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– У нас был хороший брак.

– Это всё? Или вы хотите еще что–нибудь добавить? – Я вздохнул, немного раздражаясь, и пожал плечами.

– Что вы еще хотите знать? – спросил я.

– Я понимаю, что вам, возможно, трудно говорить об этом, – предположил он, но я лишь покачал головой, успокаивая его. – Как она умерла?

– В автомобильной аварии? – прошептал я.

– Можете уточнить? – _Зачем ему знать кровавые подробности?_

– Я не понимаю, какое это имеет значение. – Мы сидели молча несколько минут, он не беспокоил меня, давая мне возможность обдумать отказ на его вопрос.

– Почему это важно? – На мгновение Алек выглядел смущенный вопросом, прежде чем его лицо снова превратилось в холодную маску. Я ответил не сразу. Меня охватило внезапное желание встать и уйти.

– Вы чувствуете себя некомфортно? – Он видел меня насквозь. Я соединил подушечки пальцев рук и поднес их к подбородку, думая над тем, что ответить. Потребовалась много времени, прежде чем я сформулировал ответ.

– Это не вопрос с подвохом, – ободряюще улыбнулся он. – Я здесь для того, чтобы помочь, а не судить.

– Да, такие вопросы заставляют меня чувствовать себя неловко. Честно говоря, я здесь для того, чтобы поддержать Элизабет, но Феликс сказал, что мне тоже надо с вами увидиться, – признался я, надеясь, что моё признание подтолкнет его сказать мне то, что действительно сможет помочь мне с Элизабет.

– Так получается, вы думаете, что не должны быть здесь?

– Не совсем, просто я научился справляться с собственными проблемами, – он откинулся в кресле и нахмурил лоб.

– Можете ли вы мне привести пример, как боролись с последствиями после смерти Тани? – Спросил Алек.

– Не знаю. Просто что–то делал. – Всплеснул я руками и опустил их обратно на подлокотники. – У меня двое детей, которые нуждались во мне, и я понимал это.

– Как это отразилось на вас?

– Прекрасно, – ответил я, сквозь зубы. Он открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Было понятно, что он хочет что–то сказать, но не мог сформулировать фразу. Я молча сидел и смотрел на него с поднятой бровью, ожидая, когда же он заговорит.

– Я не требую от вас полной откровенности, Доктор Каллен. – Меня немного удивило, что он официально обратился ко мне. – Ваш отказ говорить со мной о вашей жене, говорит мне много о том, как вы научились справляться со своим горем. Однако…

– Алек, извините, что перебиваю вас, но у меня было впечатление, что мы хотим обсудить способы, которые нужны мне, чтобы помочь дочери. Она очень плохо переносит смерть матери, и я здесь, чтобы помочь ей справится с горем. – Алек откинулся на спинку кресла и кивнул, прежде чем заговорить.

– Вы не можете помочь своей дочери справиться с горем, когда сами не знаете, как продуктивно решить свои проблемы. Дети нуждаются в руководстве, и сначала вы должны научиться этому на собственном примере. Получая противоречивые сигналы от взрослых, они начинают придумывать собственные способы справляться с проблемой. Теперь, если вы хотите помочь дочери, вам нужно еще раз трезвым взглядом взглянуть на решения, которые вы принимали, и лишь потом вы сможете быть открытыми для помощи. Пока не готовы работать над улучшением своего состояния, эти сеансы бесполезны.

Он посмотрел на меня. И первой моей мыслью было встать и уйти. Однако Феликс сказал, что если я хочу, чтобы Лиз посещала специалиста, то и я должен делать это. И я готов проглотить собственную гордость и остаться на месте.

Мы сидели молча, пока я обдумывал, что сказать. Мучительное чувство в глубине души подтверждало те слова, что он говорил, но сейчас я решил не думать об этом. Глубоко вздохнув, я посмотрел вверх и попал под пристальный взгляд Алека.

– Отлично. Я хочу помочь своей дочери и сделаю все от меня зависящее для этого.

– Это не совсем то, что нужно, Эдвард, – прошептал он.

– Тогда, какого черта, вы от меня хотите? – Зарычал я.

– Вы должны сделать это для себя, не для Лиз. Только приведя себя в порядок, вы поможете ей, – я кивнул в понимание, но по–прежнему не уверенный в том, что у меня есть проблемы, но я доверял ему достаточно, что он помог мне разобраться с этим.

– Мне жаль, но наше время истекло, уверен, Лиз не терпится увидеть вас. – Он встал и обошел вокруг стола, протягивая мне руку. Попрощавшись, я пошел к двери, но он окликнул меня.

– На этой недели подумайте о том, что я вас сказал, Эдвард, – я коротко кивнул, он проводил меня к кабинету Хайди и постучал в дверь. Элизабет открыла дверь с улыбкой на лице и бросилась ко мне в объятья.

– Привет, папочка! – Она затащила меня в кабинет Хайди и села на пол, помогая Хайди убирать игры, в которые они играли.

– Как все прошло? – Спросил я, бросая взгляд на Хайди. Она улыбнулась и посмотрела на Элизабет, ничего не ответив.

– Папа, у нас тут было так весело. Мы играли и говорили, она сказала, что я могу вернуться на следующий недели, и мы сделаем плакат из маминых фото, если ты разрешишь? – Она остановилась и посмотрела на меня, боясь, что я скажу «нет». _Почему она волновалась? Будто я когда – нибудь ей отказывал?_ Когда я улыбнулся и кивнул, она продолжила. – Мне нужно несколько фотографий мамы и, возможно, мне нужно будет вырезать из журналов статьи или изображения того, что она любила.

Элизабет рассказывала обо всех вещах, которые она хотела бы вставить в плакат, пока мы направлялись к машине. Я внимательно слушал её и дополнял информацию о Тане, которую она не знала, например, какую музыку или каких животных та любила. Когда я заехал на территорию лучшего кафе–мороженого Кармеля «Carmel Creamery», глаза Лиз загорелись счастьем.

– Почему мы здесь? Тетя Эли говорит, мы не должны есть мороженое перед ужином, – указывала Лиз. Я почувствовал, как улыбка на моем лице стала шире, и я посмотрел на свою маленькую девочку.

– Ну, я не скажу ей, если ты не скажешь, – подмигнул я. Её улыбка заставила моё сердце трепетать, когда я открывал для неё дверь в кафе–мороженое. «Carmel Creamery» был тем местом, которое мы с Таней часто посещали, особенно после просмотра фильма или похода по магазинам. Лиз стояла у прилавка и разглядывала витрину, пока её взгляд не остановился на том, чего она хотела.

– Можно мне Роки–Роуд? – Спросила она, включив все свое очарование и улыбнувшись мне.

– Конечно, что угодно, дорогая, – согласился я, указывая на двойную порцию.

– Дайте нам один шарик Роки Роуда, и один шоколадного чизкейка, – сказал я подростку за прилавком. Затем посмотрела на Лиз, она все сияла.

– А почему сейчас два угощения? Обычно ты покупаешь только один, и почему ты выбрал шоколадный чизкейк?

– Я отвечу тебе через минуту, – прошептал я, заставляя её понервничать. Меня рассмешило её нетерпение, и я улыбнулся ей еще раз. Оплатив мороженое, я повел дочь к столику и протянул ложку. Она попробовала кусочек шоколадного чизкейка, и её глаза расширились, когда она посмотрела на меня.

– Ммм, это на самом деле очень вкусно. Почему ты его взял? – взяв ложку, я наполнил её и положил себе в рот.

– Потому что его очень любила твоя мама, – сказал я. После чего снова зачерпнул мороженное. Улыбка Элизабет стала шире, пока она ковырялась в своем стаканчике. Мы просидели еще несколько минут, ели и говорили о разных вещах, чтобы она смогла сделать подборку для плаката матери. Я почувствовал, что при разговоре о Тане у Лиз словно опускается какой–то барьер, и она становится более открытой.

Лиз и я приехали домой, где нас ждали тарелки с макаронами, приготовленные Элис. Поев, я сел за рояль и стал играть, пока Элис и Энтони не вернулись домой. Энтони прибежал и взобрался мне на спину. Лиз встала и пошла готовиться ко сну, а Энтони продолжал подпрыгивать на моей спине.

– Папа! Мне было так весело с тетей Эли в Dennis the Menace. Мы шли по веревочному мосту, встретились с Беллой, а потом у я и Сет устроили гонку по лабиринту, и я выиграл! – Я посмотрел на Элис, но она лишь грустно улыбнулась мне.

– Вы видели Беллу и Сета? – спросил я, пытаясь убрать из голоса заинтересованность.

– Да, Белла взяла выходной на полдня, и мы встретили их в парке. – Элис не обманывала меня. – Я думаю, у Сета была назначена встреча с дантистом.

– Ох, эм… и как она? – Спросил я.

– Хочешь знать больше, позвони ей, – сказала Элис, улыбаясь. После повернулась и ушла, прежде чем я успел расспросить хоть о чём–то.

– Пап, а почему Белла и Сет больше не приходят к нам домой? – Я знал, что когда–нибудь он спросит меня об этом, и, вероятно, должен был сказать что–то прежде, чем Сет объяснит ему, но я не знал, как все это выразить словами.

– Дело в том…. Белла и я подумали, что было бы лучше, если мы останемся просто друзьями, – сказал я, пытаясь сохранить некоторую беспечность в своем голосе.

– Значит, она больше не твоя подруга?

– Это означает, что она все еще мой друг, но нет, она больше не моя подруга. – Энтони потребовалась минута, чтобы обработать информацию, прежде чем он слез с моей спины и пересел на скамейку.

– Это Лиз виновата, – обвинил он.

– Нет, Лиз не виновата, – поправил я, не желая, чтобы Элизабет думала, что отсутствие Беллы в нашем доме связано с ней. – Белла и я просто решили, что лучше нам быть друзьями. Тут нет виноватых. – Энтони кивнул, но я не был уверен, что убедил его в причине нашего расставания.

– Пора спать. Иди, переодевайся, я приду через минуту, – поцеловав его в лоб, я подтолкнул сына к лестнице. Он бросился вверх по лестницы, а я вернулся к фортепьяно. Мои пальцы мягко нажимали на клавиши, а затем медленно затанцевали по ним, я играл мелодию, которая преследовала меня, напоминая о Белле. Я закончил песню до печального момента на вечеринке и планировал сыграть ей на этих выходных, но ничего не получилось.

Медленно заканчивая мелодию, я закрыл глаза, проигрывая последний, грустный аккорд. Я почувствовал боль, которую испытал, когда она уезжала, но нашел в себе силы не показать этого. В тот день, когда она ушла, я не чувствовал в себе потребности бежать за ней и не отпускать. Но сейчас, играя мелодию её колыбельной, все мои чувства искали выход. Я попытался побороть эти эмоции, откинуть их, иначе мне грозила очередная ночь в компании Джек Даниелс.

Быстро справившись с рутиной работой по укладыванию детей в постель, я отправился на кухню, где оставил записку для Элис, на случай если она приедет и будет искать меня. Надев легкую куртку, я вышел во внутренний дворик. Выскользнув через ворота, пошёл на пляж. С океана дул легкий ветер, и я глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь свежим запахом вечернего воздуха.

Низко над горизонтом висела полная луна, бросая лунную дорожку через океан. Я продолжал идти, пока еще виднелись огни домов, а затем упал на прохладный песок. Сняв обувь, зарылся в него пальцами. Длительное время просто сидел и слушал, как волны ударяются о соседние скалы. А потом позволил своим мыслям вернуться к событиям сегодняшнего дня.

Комментарий Алека постоянно звучал у меня в голове. Если я не буду заниматься собой, буду ли в состояние помочь Элизабет? Но он хотел, чтобы я занялся собой. _Моя жизнь шла под откос?_ Пожалуй, так. _Я, что, сам позволил Элизабет провоцировать скандалы? _Да, я знаю, что, так или иначе, позволял. Проблема в том, что теперь я не знал, как вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией. Я понимал, что закрывал глаза на многие её истерики, потому что не хотел расстраивать свою дочь еще больше. При этом, совершая несоизмеримо большую ошибку, как если бы вел себя, словно обычный родитель и наказывал её, когда она этого заслуживала.

Долгое время я сидел и вспоминал те ситуации, когда должен был поступить по–другому, но мучительное чувство, будто я смотрел на проблемы лишь поверхностно, исчезло. _Хорошо, но в чём заключена самая большая проблема?_ Мои мысли тут же вернулись к Лиз, и слова доктора Алека опять прозвучали у меня в голове.

_Только приведя себя в порядок, вы поможете ей._

_Что со мной не так? Что мне делать, что изменить? _Я подумал о Тане и понял, что на самом деле только один раз позволил своим воспоминанием выйти наружу, когда сидел здесь на пляже. Я начал рушить стену, которую создал. С каждым снятым кирпичиком, ощущая вес, что давил на меня с её смертью. Эмоции захлестнули меня, пока я смотрел и позволял вспоминать то, о чем запрещал себе думать в течение трёх лет.

Воспоминания о Тане замелькали передо мной, отразившись болью в груди и слезами на щеках. Я подавлял и отказывался принять её смерть так долго, что сейчас ощущал физическую боль, позволяя воспоминаниям нахлынуть на меня. В этот момент я осознал слова Алека. Я никогда не разрешал себе чувствовать боль от потери столь любимого мной человека. Воспоминания всплывали перед глазами, будто я смотрел старый фильм. Таня, державшая Энтони у груди, пока он спал. Таня, смеющаяся вместе с Розали после рождения Лили. Таня, читающая Элизабет, пока они лежали возле камина. Красивая невеста, спускающая с холма по проходу церкви в Сан–Франциско. Её радость, когда она показывала мне картину, купленную у приезжего художника. Ужин в Роки Поинте, в ту ночь, когда она погибла. Слезы текли у меня по щекам, пока я перебирал счастливые моменты, что мы разделили.

Я не позволял вспоминать себе эти вещи слишком долго. Каждое воспоминание принесло мне новую волну боли и разочарований, но я принимал их. Таня, дразнящая меня медсестрами в больнице. Я дразнящий её фанатскую любовь к Джонни Деппу. Наши споры об отвратительной шторе, что она купила для столовой, и примирительные последствия после спора

Мой мозг продолжал воспроизводить каждый счастливый момент, хранившийся в моей памяти, пока не перебрал все. Я понял, что всегда находился в оболочке этих воспоминаний и никогда не делился ими с Элизабет или Тони. Я попытался вспомнить, когда я последний раз, не считая этой недели, говорил о Тане. Если бы меня спросили о ней, я бы ответил, но когда в последний раз, действительно открыто, говорил с детьми о их матери? Я вспомнил о разговоре с Тони в день годовщины её смерти. Он был грустным, потому что забывал мать, и это была моя вина. Тони не знает свою маму, потому что я никогда не говорил о ней.

Действительно ли я лишил своих детей матери? Я вспомнил глаза Элизабет, когда она упомянула о коллаже для мамы, и с какой опаской она смотрела на меня, сообщая это. Я спрятал своё лицо в ладонях и зарыдал. Она боялась попросить. Каждый раз, когда она спрашивала о Тане, это вызывало во мне вспышку гнева. Я вспомнил все её слова о матери, что она бросала мне в лицо, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать себя _ничтожным_. Она могла открыто говорить о ней лишь тогда, когда сердилась на меня. Мое сердце разрывалась на осколки из–за того, что я натворил. Алек был прав. Мне нужно разобраться в себе, прежде чем начать помогать Элизабет. Я запер воспоминания о Тане, надеясь больше не чувствовать этой боли, и своими действиями создал препятствия, мешающие мне говорить о ней с детьми. Потому что это влекло за собой новую боль и ещё больше боли.

Я вспомнил, как много радости принёс Элизабет разговор в моем кабинете. Она поглощала каждый кусочек информация, что я давал ей. Она брала это с жадность и сохраняла в своей памяти, я обкрадывал её воспоминаниями целых три года. Слёзы не прекращались, пока я горевал о жене и о той боли, что причинил своим детям.

Тучи рассеивались, чтобы дать свободу восходу, и я понял, что просидел здесь всю ночь. Медленно поднявшись, поплелся к дому. Я очень устал, но отчего то мне было легко. Проскользнув в ворота, я открыл французские двери на кухне.

– Элис вздрогнула, когда я вошел, она как раз заваривала кофе и повернулась ко мне с небольшим вздохом.

– Боже мой, Эдвард. Ты напугал меня до смерти, – заявила она хриплым голосом. Сестра внимательно посмотрела на меня, но ничего не сказала по поводу моего растрепанного вида.

– Можешь отвезти детей в школу, мне нужно немного поспать.

– Конечно, – она махнула в сторону моей комнаты без каких–либо вопросов, и я был благодарен за её молчание.

Поднявшись по лестнице, я направился сразу к себе в спальню. Чувствуя себя словно зомби, снял одежду и забрался в кровать. Где–то между сном и явью, я видел Беллу. Волосы Беллы цвета красного дерева, растрепались на ветру, она сидела рядом со мной на пляже. Я откинул её волосы с лица, и она повернулась ко мне с улыбкой, так, что мое сердце в груди застучало сильнее.

_Я люблю тебя, Белла._

_Жду ваших комментариев)_


	32. Последствия

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter**** 32/ Глава 32**

**Aftermath****/ Последствия**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Я почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать, и, перевернувшись, обнаружил Энтони, взбирающегося на неё. Его зеленые глаза с интересом смотрели на меня, пока он садился мне на живот.

– Почему ты еще в постели? – Сын склонил голову набок. – Ты заболел, также как и Сет на прошлой неделе?

Напоминание о Белле и Сете отозвалось болью в моем сердце. Я покачал головой, отвечая на его вопрос.

– Нет, просто поздно лег, – сказал я и посмотрел на часы. Было чуть больше двенадцати. – Почему ты дома так рано?

– Сегодня был короткий день. Тетя Эли забрала нас, – я заметил движение за его плечом, обнаруживая Сета, стоящего в дверях, было похоже, что он хочет зайти, но не желает мешать. Я похлопал по кровати, и Сет медленно зашел в комнату, забираясь на матрас и садясь рядом с Энтони.

– Привет, Шторм. Как прошел твой день? – Сет пожал плечами и опустил взгляд вниз, смотря на свои руки.

– Хорошо, но на следующей неделе я должен уехать к папе, – прошептал он. При упоминании о Джейке я беззвучно зарычал, вспоминания его грязные намеки о нем и Белле, когда разговаривал с ним по телефону. Я протянул руку и взъерошил волосы Сета.

– Разве ты не хочешь навестить своего папу? – спросил я.

– Да, но не хочется уезжать так надолго.

– Итак, пап, – начал Энтони, и я уже знал, что последует дальше. – Так как Сет уедет на следующий день после завершения учебного года, мы надеялись, что ты разрешишь остаться ему сегодня у нас на ночь.

Мои мысли тут же переместились к Белле, продумывая варианты, что будет, если я скажу «да», но мое сердце сжалось, когда поняло, что, вероятно, Белла не захочет видеть меня. Я тяжело вздохнул. Множество вопросов требовали ответов. _Приедет ли она, чтобы забрать сына? Должен ли я позвонить и поговорить с ней об этом?_ Элис только раз говорила с ней на прошлой неделе, а я безумно скучал по Белле.

– Конечно, но только надо узнать, согласна ли Белла? – Энтони нанес мне легкий удар в грудь, выбивая воздух, прежде чем встать рядом с Сетом.

– Тогда тебе нужно поговорить с ней, – сказал Тони, и у меня возникло подозрение, что он обрадовался бы больше моему разговору с Беллой, чем перспективам своего друга переночевать у нас. Сет улыбался, будто кот, только что съевший канарейку, и я обнаружил, что улыбаюсь вместе с ним.

– Дайте мне несколько минут, чтобы встать с кровати, и когда я поднимусь, то сразу позвоню Белле. – Оба мальчика радостно подпрыгнули на кровати, прежде чем поднялись и убежали за дверь.

– Энтони, Сет, – позвал я их, прежде чем они выбежали в коридор. – Только при условии, что вы не будете доставать Элизабет.

– Это будет легко. Она остается в доме дядя Эммета. Тетя Эли говорила что-то о свадьбе. – Я кивнул, смутно осознавая, что что-то слышал об этом на прошлой неделе.

– Ну, тогда, похоже, парни, что мы остаемся сегодня вечером одни в доме, – сказал я, улыбаясь. Сет улыбнулся мне в ответ, прежде чем уйти, и я почувствовал к нему те покровительские чувства, которые испытываю к своим детям. Меня выводило из себя то, что он уезжает в Вашингтон. Я не мог представать, как Белла может отпустить сына. Она так сильно любит его.

Откинувшись на подушку, я мысленно вернулся к вчерашнему вечеру. Также уязвимо, как и вчера, я чувствовала себе только в тот день, когда умерла Таня. Каждое воспоминание о Тане было словно удар в лицо. С тех пор как она погибла, я сделал много ошибок, и сейчас задумался, поступил ли я правильно, позволив Белле уйти. _Возможно, мы бы вместе смогли поработать над проблемой Лиз, ведь могли бы?_

Когда я вчера рухнул на кровать, мысли о Белле убаюкали меня. Её улыбка, смех, все, что я любил в ней. _Я люблю её, но отпустил._ Застонав в голос, я провел рукой по волосам, садясь на кровати. Почему я не смог понять раньше, что люблю её? Я бы тогда никогда не отпустил её, но сейчас уже поздно.

Чувство вины начало одолевать меня, и я позволил взять ему вверх. Я старался следовать совету Алека и реально оценить ситуацию. Я чувствовал, что моя любовь к Тане и любовь, которую я чувствую к Белле сильно отличаются. Возможно, это потому, что любовь к Тане недостижима? Она ушла, и не было никаких шансов, что она вернется. Или мои чувства к Белле настолько сильны, что затмили все, что я чувствовал к Тане. Слеза скатилась по щеке, но я быстро вытер её.

Я злился на себя. Невозможно было сравнивать эти чувства. Что хорошего бы это принесло? Они обе ушли. Но мой ноющий мозг не захотел думать иначе. _Ты любишь её. Как долго ты уже любишь её, но отказывался признавать эти чувства? Но__любит__ли__она__тебя__? __Она__ушла__. __Если__бы__она действительно__любила__тебя__, __ушла__бы__? __Ты такой дурак. Было так легко жить в своем мире, лишенном эмоций, и не признавать свои чувства, которые вызвала смерть Тани, а потом появление Беллы._

И тут я принял решение. _Я буду за нее бороться. Белла необходима мне, но сначала нужно уладить все с Лиз. Черт__. __Скоро__. __Как только Лиз станет лучше, то я снова приду к Белле. Но__будет__ли__она__ждать__? __Она должна дождаться меня. _

Я перевернулся и начал думать, что мне сначала нужно сделать, стал составлять план. В первую очередь нужно помочь Лиз. Белла считает, что лучшим способом было удалиться от нас. Я не обвиняю Беллу, потому что она только лишь подтвердила все, что беспокоило меня. Возможно, мы с самого начала неправильно повели себя по отношению к детям. Возможно, мы двигались слишком быстро, заставляя Элизабет встать в защитную позу. Мой постоянный отказ говорить о Тане привел мою бедную дочь в состояние, когда она была вынуждена защищать свою мать. Когда Белла появилась у нас, Элизабет стала рассматривать её как замену матери, вместо дополнения к нашей, уже созданной семье. Таким образом, первым пунктом в моем списке было помочь Лиз любыми способами. Несмотря на то, что меня огорчала мысль жить без Беллы хоть какой-то промежуток времени, я понимал, что её решение было наилучшим.

Следующее, что мне нужно сделать – положить конец молчанию между мной и Беллой. Мы не могли с ней встречаться, но я не хотел, чтобы она думала, будто я избегаю её. Я не мог признаться ей в своих чувствах, но способен стать ей другом, и когда пришло бы время, возможно, мы смогли бы начать все сначала. Надеюсь только, я не сделаю ничего, что нельзя будет восстановить. Когда придет время, и Лиз смирится с изменениями в нашей семье, и если Белла все еще будет свободна, то я еще раз начну ухаживать за ней. Мысль, что она сможет двигаться дальше, никак не соотносилась с моим хорошо продуманным планом; желудок сжался.

Выбрав курс поведения, я стал чувствовать себя лучше, и теперь вещи не казались такими мрачными, как раньше; вставая с постели, я приготовился провести оставшийся день. После одной игры в «Mario Cart» с Тони и Сетом, я сказал им сходить за бейсбольными перчатками, собираясь присоединится к ним после разговора с Беллой. В доме было тихо, я сидел на диване и смотрел на номер телефона «Аквариума» в списке контактов. Все, что оставалась сделать, это нажать на кнопку, и нас соединят, но я колебался.

Как я смогу заговорить с ней после того, что осознал, и не сказать, что люблю? Все, чего я хотел – видеть её в своих объятиях, излить ей свое сердце, и надеется, что она примет его. Нажав кнопку «вызов», я стал с тревогой ждать, пока операторы соединят меня с её офисом

– Белла Блек у телефона, – пропел она красивым голосов. А я сидел на диване и пытался успокоиться, чтобы ответить, когда снова услышал её голос.

– Привет? – Снова сказала она.

– Белла? – Её имя слетело с моих губ, и я просмаковал его с печальной улыбкой.

– Эдвард? – спросила она, в её голосе слышалось удивление.

–Да, привет, – запинаясь, произнес я. – Как ты?

– Эм… Хорошо. С Сетом все в порядке? – Ну, конечно, она подумала, что причина моего звонка – Сет.

– Нет–нет, с ним все хорошо. Тони хотел, чтобы Сет остался на ночь, поэтому я и звоню, чтобы узнать, не против ли ты.

– Ох.

– Лиз сегодня остается у Эммета, так что в доме будем только мы, мальчики, – добавил я, не будучи уверенным, волнуется ли она, что, оставшись на ночь, Сет и Лиз могут поругаться; я хотел успокоить её, сказать, что Лиз не будет делать ничего, что может расстроить Сета.

– Мне кажется, это хорошая идея. Я могу заехать после работы и привезти Сету некоторые вещи, – сказала она. И я почувствовала, как мои губы растягиваются в улыбку из-за возможности снова увидеть её.

– Конечно, если ты захочешь остаться на ужин, то я мог бы заказать еду. – Я тут же пнул себя, когда на другом конце провода повисла напряжённая пауза. – Я хочу сказать, что пойму, если ты откажешься, но просто подумал, что ты просто сильно проголодаешься, ну так как? – Я ударил себя по лбу: какой вздор я нес.

– Вероятно, это не очень хорошая идея, Эдвард, – я кивнул, и моя улыбка исчезла. _О чем, черт возьми, я думал? _Конечно, это не очень хорошая идея. _Не__отклоняйся__от__плана__, __идиот__. __Сначала нужно разобраться с Лиз, а потом вернуть Беллу. _ Я не мог позволить Белле вернуться туда же, откуда она и сбежала_, сначала мне нужно было разобраться со своими проблемами. _

– Прости. Я не хотел доставлять тебе неудобства. Забудь, что я тебе сказал, – быстро проговорил я и немного успокоился, когда услышал её смех в трубке.

– Все в порядке. Я предполагаю, нам надо свыкнуться с мыслью, что нам придется видеть друг друга, раз Тони и Сет дружат. Просто я не готова сделать это прямо сейчас, – прошептала она. Я кивнул, чувствуя, как моя душа наполняется надеждой от слов «прямо сейчас», это значит, что она не окончательно закрыла дверь.

– Нет–нет, я все понимаю, – проговорил я, отступая, пытаясь вернуть разговор в удобное русло. – Когда думаешь, ты сможешь подъехать?

– Я заканчиваю через пару часов, думаю около шести.

– Замечательно. Тогда увидимся. – Сказал я. Повесив трубу, я почувствовал, как волна напряжения прошла сквозь всё тело. Отчитав себя за поведение, приличествующее влюбленному щенку, я отправился на пляж, где мальчишки бросали друг другу мяч. Следующие два часы мы провели в играх. Сет, казалось, постоянно искал моего одобрения во всем, что делал. Я сам веселился, как ребенок, когда Тони с Сетом собрались и решили отомстить мне за шутки, когда я дразнил их, говоря, что они бросают, как девчонки. Мы клубком повалились на землю, пока я не перевернул их, чтобы, не жалея сил, защекотать.

Наконец, через смех и несколько попыток мальчиков изменить ситуацию, мы легли на прохладный песок, развалившись на пляже.

– Тренер?

– Да, Шторм? – отозвался я.

– Почему вам больше не нравится моя мама? – Этот неожиданный вопрос заставил меня задержать дыхание.

– Почему ты думаешь, что мне больше не нравится твоя мама?

– Она сказала, что вы расстались, а это означает, что она вам больше не нравится, – с грустью сказал он. Я застонал. Как мне хотелось сказать, что я любил его маму, и готов сделать все для неё, но понимал, что этим только запутаю семилетнего парнишку, и, конечно, он не мог помочь мне в этой ситуации.

– Мне все еще очень нравится твоя мама, Сет, – заверил я его. – Просто нам нужно было принять пару взрослых решений, которые вам пока трудно понять.

– Это глупо, – просто заявил он, и я не смог сдержать смешок. – Если вам нравится моя мама, то сделайте так, чтобы она прекратила плакать все время.

Мое сердце остановилось на минуту, когда его слова дошли до меня; _Белла слишком эмоционально переживала наш разрыв, как и я. _Не знаю, почему это так сильно удивило меня, но это так. Ни один из нас не хотел этого расставания.

– Она говорит, что я заставляю её плакать?

– Нет, но я знаю, что это вы, – он посмотрел на меня. – Она так плакала, когда мы переезжали к дедушке Чарли, – в каждом его действие и слове чувствовалось, что он защищает свою мать. Улыбнувшись, я покачал головой.

– Сет, я никогда не хотел обидеть твою маму, – объяснил я. Он кивнул, а затем задумчивым взглядом посмотрел на океан.

– Нам нужно возвращаться домой. Белла сказала, что заедет, чтобы привести Сету некоторые вещи для ночевки. – Сет и Энтони посмотрели друг на друга, я не смог разобрать их взгляд, но думаю, эти два маленьких проказника задумали что-то неладное.

Когда мы вернулись, я сразу направился в свой кабинет, чтобы успокоить нервы, что съедали мою уверенность в себе. _Я, черт побери, хирург._ _Я все время имею дело с_ _трудными ситуациями, но почему сейчас нервничаю, как школьник. _Раздался звонок в дверь, и прежде чем я успел выйти из кабинета, мальчишки уже сбежали вниз по лестнице. Повернув за угол, я увидел её, она стояла в фойе, как и в первый вечер нашего неофициального свидания.

- Привет, – неловко проговорил я, легонько обнимая её. Вдохнув аромат её волос, я тут же переполнился воспоминания, как эти самые локоны разметались у меня по груди. Избавляясь от тоски, которая охватила меня, я улыбнулся. Она нервно улыбнулась в ответ, и Сет потащил её в гостиную.

– Тренер собирается заказать пиццу! Какую ты хочешь? – Я тут же взглянул на Беллу, что бы посмотреть, что она ответит, её улыбка дрогнула.

– Сет, мне нужно идти. Я только привезла тебе вещи для ночлега. – Она протянула сумку Сету, но тот проигнорировал это действие.

– Давай, мама, ты сможешь остаться на пиццу, – уговаривал Сет. Бела покачала головой, затем на мгновение посмотрела на меня, а потом снова на Сета.

– Дорогой, мне надо идти. Нужно покормить Бадди и…

Сет тут же перебил её. – Ты должна пойти посмотреть на нового питомца Тони.

Подняв бровь, я посмотрел на Энтони, он смущенно улыбнулся мне, прежде чем схватить Беллу за другую руку и потащить к лестнице.

– Питомец? – спросил я, когда мы пошли в комнату Тони. Это был первый раз, когда я слышал о каких-либо тварях в моем доме.

– Эм… да, пап, он такой классный, Сет сделал для него домик, так что он не может выбраться, – быстро проговорил он, продолжая тащить нас вверх по лестнице. Белла повернулась, и её улыбка чуть не сбила меня с ног.

– Теперь твоя очередь найти что-то мерзкое под своей кроватью или в обуви, – пошутила она. И я усмехнулся той легкости, с которой мы вели разговор.

После того, как мы провели в комнате десять минут, узнавая все, что можно было узнать о лягушке Джонни, Белла попыталась найти предлог, что бы уйти. На сей раз Тони, попытался удержать её, и я тут же уловил смысл их игры.

– Подождите! – почти закричал он, когда Белла уже подошла к двери его комнаты. – Мне нужно показать вам все свои награды. Я был им крайне признателен, за их попытки задержать Беллу в доме. Тони может часами говорить о каждом из своих бейсбольных трофеев и о мячах, которые он получил за эти годы. Меня не удивило, если бы он подробно рассказал о каждой игре. Она беспомощно посмотрела на меня, но я только пожал плечами. Я хотел видеть её здесь, столько, сколько смогут удержать её мальчики, и я не собирался им препятствовать. Тони начал рассказывать о своих трофеях, отбарабанивая всю статистику для каждого сезона, а иногда, подробно рассказывая историю о том, как он заполучил этот мяч, я сел на его кровать и слушал. Белла терпеливо выслушивала каждую историю с молчаливым интересом, пока поток информации от моего сына не иссяк.

Я, извиняясь, улыбнулся ей, но она лишь потрясённо покачала головой. Когда мы спускались вниз по лестнице, она наклонилась и прошептала мне на ухо. Её теплое дыхание прошлось по моей шее и дальше послало холод по всему телу.

– Как ты думаешь, они смогли бы сделать это ещё более очевидно? – прошептала она, вздыхая. Я покачал головой и улыбнулся.

– Эммм, мам. Может, ты останешься на ужин, и, может, мы посмотреть фильм или еще что-нибудь? – заскулил Сет, предпринимая последнюю попытку, заставить её остаться.

– Если ты так жаждешь моей компании, мой дорогой мальчик, ты можешь поехать со мной домой, – улыбаясь, произнесла Белла. Сет сморщил нос, Белла и я усмехнулись.

– Нет, спасибо, я лучше останусь с Тони, – сказал он уныло. Белла наклонилась, и поцеловал его в щеку, прежде чем попрощаться. Я проводил её к машине и открыл дверь, что бы она могла сесть.

– Прости за это, – сказал я, смотря на Беллу.

– Все хорошо, я должна была предвидеть такой поворот событий. В последнее время Сет был очень настойчивым в своих попытках заставить меня встретиться с тобой. – Её улыбка исчезла, и она посмотрела на руль. Наступил неудобный момент. Было понятно, что она хотела уехать отсюда, но я не мог закрыть дверь и отпустить её. Даже больше, чем мальчишки, я хотел, чтобы она осталась. Наконец она посмотрела на меня с грустной улыбкой, преобразившей её лицо.

– Спокойной ночи, Эдвард, – прошептала она.

– Спокойной ночи, Белла, – прошептал я, закрывая дверь. Мое сердце снова болело, пока я наблюдал за тем, как она уезжает.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

На этой неделе Белла согласилась побыть с Энтони, пока у нас с Лиз будет встреча с специалистом. Элис была занята организацией большого праздника на работе и не смогла забрать детей со школы как в прошлый раз. Белла отработала полдня, заехала за мальчиками, а я вместе с Лиз поехал на встречу. После прошлых выходных мы виделись с Беллой еще несколько раз, всегда стараясь избегать неудобных тем.

Каждый раз, когда я видел Беллу, было так трудно отпустить её, но я продолжал говорить себе, что нам нужно побыть это время врозь. Первый пункт в моем плане все еще не был выполнен, так, надо проявить терпение. Иногда к Белле возвращалась её лёгкость и игривость, но она всегда превращалась обратно в вежливую и отстранённую женщину. И все становилось таким знакомым. Как бы я хотел уметь читать её мысли, узнать, что она думает обо мне и обо всей этой ситуации. Меня съедала грусть, мне хотелось всего здесь и сейчас, на этой же неделе, но я понимал, что еще слишком рано. Сильное желание узнать, остались ли у неё какие-нибудь чувства ко мне, не покидало меня, но я никогда не переступал черту своей тщательно выстроенной линии поведения, с помощью которой мне удавалось в общении с Беллой миновать наиболее острые углы.

Лиз и я приехали в офис, нас сразу же проводили по кабинетам. Алек встретил меня, словно мы были старыми друзьями, и я не сдерживал улыбку. Он открыл мне глаза на промахи, которых я немало наворотил за три года, а что я мог возразить, если так и было.

– Итак, Эдвард, у тебя была возможность подумать о некоторых вещах, что мы обсуждали с тобой на прошлой встрече? – спросил он.

– Да, и теперь мне понятнее, что ты хотел до меня донести.

– Превосходно, – заулыбался Алек. Он расстегнул пуговицы на рукавах и закатал их, и я подумал, уж не собираемся ли мы сейчас пачкать руки. Без поощрений с его стороны я сам начал говорить о том, что испытал на пляже. Слезы были очень близко, пока я говорил о чувствах, которые отрицал целых три года. И когда я позволил им заполнить себя, это оказалось больнее, чем я представлял. Он кивал, иногда задавая вопросы, но по большей части позволял выговориться. Контраст между этим сеансом и прошлым был просто колоссальным.

Мы обсуждали способы, при помощи которых я могу вернуть контроль над своим домом. Он отметил, что Лиз нужно обрисовать границы. В большинстве случаев, когда один родитель умирает, второй компенсирует его отсутствие путем игнорирования плохого поведения ребенка. Пока я его слушал, то вспоминал много случаев еще до появления Беллы, когда позволял вспышкам агрессии Лиз оставаться безнаказанными. Алек дал мне несколько ценных советов, но также предупредил, что перемены не будут легкими. Я сразу подумал о Белле, лучше ей пока оставаться в стороне; новый удар от Лиз, когда я только начал исправлять ситуацию, последнее, что нам нужно.

– Итак, ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься? – спросил Алек.

– Ну… встречался, некоторое время, – сказал я, запинаясь. Вопрос был неожиданным, и я почувствовал, как снова закрываюсь. Мне не хотелось вытаскивать на поверхность чувства, сопряжённые с потерей Беллы, они бы наложились на уже имеющуюся у меня горечь и печаль. Одно дело смирится с произошедшим, другое – озвучить.

– И как это было? – Он не собирался позволять мне уйти от ответа, и меня одолевали разные чувства. Одна часть меня хотела рассказать ему все, но другая желала, чтобы наша встреча закончилась как можно скорее. Посмотрев на часы, я вздохнул с облегчением, понимая, что время почти истекло.

– Думаю, мне пора идти, Алек, – сказал я, выдыхая. Он взглянул на часы, немного удивленный, что минуты так быстро пролетели.

– Предполагаю, что да. Мы сможем продолжить обсуждение этого вопроса на следующей неделе. – Он встал и подошел ко мне для рукопожатия. После я спустился в офис Хайди, и Лиз вышла мне на встречу с широкой улыбкой на лице. В её руках был большой коллаж с фотографиями Тани. Лиз провела всю неделю, разбирая фотографии в альбомах. Много раз Элис или я садились рядом с ней и рассказывали истории о том, что изображено на том или ином снимке. Это уже переросло в некий вечерний ритуал перед сном. Энтони иногда садился рядом и внимательно слушал, но я видел, что для него это было несколько иначе, чем для Лиз.

Выйдя из офиса, мы остановились у кафе-мороженого Кармеля, «Carmel Creamery», для нашей еженедельной традиции. Лиз без остановки говорила о том, что они обсудили с Хайди, и как она помогла собрать коллаж. Пребывая в хорошим настроение Лиз заказала шарик шоколадного чизкейка, и я задумался, действительно ли он ей понравился, или она просто хотела стать ближе к матери. Мы обсуждали её дела в школе, и как она «помогает» Элис со свадьбой, когда подъехали к дому Беллы.

– Не хочешь зайти на некоторое время, пока мы забираем Тони? – она посмотрела на меня, потом на дом и отрицательно покачала головой.

– Нет, я подожду в машине, – прошептала она. Я вздохнул и кивнул, не желая отталкивать её. Подойдя ко входу, я тихо постучал.

Дверь распахнулась, и передо мной оказалась Белла, вся такая красивая и раскрасневшаяся. На её лице застыла нервная улыбка, я сразу же напрягся.

– Эдвард, – удивлённо сказала она.

Я непонимающе посмотрел на неё. – Белла, с тобой все в порядке?

Она посмотрела через плечо, затем на меня, в её взгляде явно читалась мольба. _Что, черт возьми, происходит?_ А потом я услышал его голос.

– Белла, ты не хочешь пригласить своих друзей в дом? – Я почувствовал, как сжались кулаки, и чувство собственности охватило меня.

_Джейк был __здесь._


	33. Бывший

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 33**

**The Ex's/****Бывший**

_**Белла Свон**__**–Блек**_

Сегодня у меня был очень напряженный день. Все утро я разбирала документы, а затем позвонил Эдвард с просьбой забрать Сета и Энтони из школы. Я согласилась, хотя мне это было и не очень-то удобно. Мне нужно было захватить их, а потом заехать в аэропорт, встретить Джейка, но поскольку его рейс прибывал в тоже время, когда у ребят заканчивались занятия, он согласился подождать. Стук в дверь вывел меня из раздумий.

– Привет. Как дела с суповой акулой? – спросила Анжела. Выдохнув, я отложила статью, над которой работала для «Underwater Times»

– Не могу точно сказать, охотилась ли на неё белая акула или это произошло случайно. Я просмотрела много различных записей, но все равно сказать сложно. Если она начала преследовать другие виды, то нам, возможно, придется отпустить её, – я еще раз выдохнула. Она была у нас всего лишь сто сорок один день, и мы не успели еще полностью изучить её. – Я уже вижу письма ненависти от РЕТА, если эта статья появится. – Анжела кивнула.

– Почему ты не работаешь за компьютером? – спросила она, разглядывая мои заметки и кучу бумаг, разбросанных по всему столу. Застонав, я легонько ударила по своему глупому компьютеру.

– Я работала, но после того, как внесла все данные, он тупо сломался. И я все потеряла, – пожаловалась я.

– Ты звонила в IT – отдел? Иногда они могут просмотреть информацию с жесткого диска, – предложила она с извиняющейся улыбкой

– Спасибо, я сейчас позвоню им. Мне нужно забрать сына из школы, а потом встретить его отца в аэропорту, так что я уйду сегодня пораньше. Я выйду на работу в субботу, что бы отработать время.

Я знала, что Анжела хорошо справится и без меня, а когда Сет уедет, то мои выходные будут свободными. Мы с Анжелой наладили хорошие рабочие отношения, и хоть она была опытнее меня, у нас были равные права. Мы быстро обсудили, что необходимо сделать для обеспечения безопасности других видов во внешнем резервуаре от нашего хищного гостя, а затем она вернулась в свой кабинет. Взяв трубку, я позвонила в IT – отдел.

– Бен, – прозвучал приятный голос в трубке.

– Эм, а можно позвать Карла? – спросила я, не зная, кто такой Бен.

– Нет, он в отпуске, – легко ответил он.

– Ох, эм… он обычно помогает мне с проблемами в компьютере.

– Ну, я новый сотрудник и, уверен, достаточно квалифицированный, чтобы помочь вам, – произнес он, кокетливо. Я улыбнулась, слушая его, но решила игнорировать этот тон.

– Здорово. Когда ты можешь прийти и посмотреть мой компьютер?

– Подожди секундочку, дорогая. Я еще даже не знаю твоего имени, а ты уже назначаешь мне встречу, – поддразнивал он.

– Белла Блек, – сказала я, смеясь над его шутками. Было понятно, что он любитель пофлиртовать с любой, кто носит юбку, так что я не обиделась.

– Итак, красавица, у меня есть еще несколько чрезвычайных вызовов по спасению компьютеров, прежде чем я могу прийти к тебе. Один очень маленький отдел нуждается во мне, надо установить им программное обеспечение, это займет около двух часов, так что у тебя я могу быть между одиннадцатью и часом дня, – предложил он.

– Я сегодня ухожу пораньше, но если меня не будет, ты можешь зайти в мой кабинет и устранить проблему, – проворчала я, делая ударения на последних словах. Он усмехнулся, прежде чем спросить номер кабинета. И задать несколько вопросов о том, что произошло с компьютером.

Я повесила трубку и еще раз пробежалась по статье перед тем, как убрать её в ящик, чтобы заняться ею завтра. Уходя, я столкнулась с Анжелой.

– Энджи, ты не возражаешь присмотреть за парнем из IT– отдела? Мне нужно уходить, а он должен прийти в начале следующего часа.

– Конечно. Я не собиралась идти на обед, так что буду рядом.

– Спасибо, для меня это многое значит. Надеюсь, он сможет извлечь данные, мне они нужны…ох, и присматривай за ним, – сказала я с улыбкой. Она вопросительно подняла брови, но я отмахнулась от её вопроса. – Он кажется довольно хорошим, но очень любит пофлиртовать, – она рассмеялась и кивнула, поблагодарив за предупреждение.

Я побежала к машине. К школе я подъехала как раз, когда закончились занятия. Энтони запрыгал, когда узнал, что мы едем к нам домой. Когда я объяснила им, что нам нужно заехать в аэропорт и встретить Джейка, их энтузиазм увеличился в десять раз, при осознании того, что они могут увидеть самолеты на земле. Энтони взял меня за руку и улыбнулся. Я посмотрела в его ярко–зеленые глаза, и волна грусти окутала меня. Эти глаза и непослушные бронзовые волосы – он был так похож на Эдварда, что моё сердце болезненно застучало. Легонько сжав его руку, я улыбнулась в ответ. Он держал меня за руку всю дорогу до машины, пока Сет говорил о встрече с отцом.

Приехав в аэропорт, мы увидели Джейка, ждущего нас на тротуаре. Увидев мою машину, он оттолкнулся от стены и быстро пробрался к нам с небольшой сумкой в руках. Я не могла не отметить, как хорошо он выглядел. Он больше не носил длинные волосы, как того требовало племя, вместо этого его прическа походила на короткий вариант укладки Эдварда: творческий беспорядок. На нем была обтягивающая футболка, выгодно подчеркивающая мышцы груди, и джинсы, сидящие опасно низко на бёдрах. Я задышала чуть чаще. Он отлично выглядел, и с этой стрижкой был похож на мужчину, только что сошедшего с обложки журнала «Abercrombie & Fitch»

– Это твой папа? – взволновано спросил Энтони. Сет счастливо улыбнулся и кивнул. – Он большой.

Меня рассмешило его замечание, а Джейк уже подошел к машине. Улыбнувшись, он открыл дверь.

– Я тоже скучал по тебе, Беллз, – шутя, произнес он, обращаясь ко мне так, как мне нравилось некоторое время назад. Я закатила глаза, когда он наклонился и поцеловал меня в щеку. Затем повернулся, и Сет бросился к нему на руки.

– Привет, приятель, – прошептал Джейк и поцеловал сына в макушку.

– Ах, пап! Бадди – это собака _(п/п __Buddy__ переводится, как приятель)_, – дразнил Сет. Энтони засмеялся на заднем сиденье, заставляя Джейка обернуться и посмотреть на него.

– А это кто? – спросил Джейк у Сета.

– Это Тони, мой лучший друг, – представил Сет. Джейк на мгновение посмотрел на меня, потом снова на Энтони.

– Так это и есть знаменитый Тони, Сет постоянно говорит о тебе. Он говорит, что ты лучший бейсболист, которого он знает, – сказал Джейк. Посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, я увидела Энтони, который сиял от гордости, после Сет сел на место рядом с ним, и мы поехали домой.

– Твой папа тренер, не так ли? – Я посмотрела на Джейка и взглядом предупредила его, чтобы он оставил ребенка в покое. Но он не обратил внимания, так как Тони стал рассказывать о своем отце. Иногда я вздрагивала, когда Тони говорил о вещах непосредственно связанных со мной и с Эдвардом, но Джейк лишь сидел и слушал Энтони, как будто тот говорил о самой интересной вещи на земле.

– Хмммм, ну, я прям не могу дождаться встречи с этим фантастическим тренером, – сказал Джейк. Если бы я не знала его лучше, то не заметила бы сарказм в его голосе. К счастью, мальчики не поняли истинный смысл его комментария. Всю дорогу Энтони и Сет говорили о том, чем они займутся в течение следующих шести недель, пока Сет будет в отъезде, я поймала себя на том, что внимательно слушаю, чем будет заниматься Эдвард. Тони говорил о серфинге и парусном спорте, в то время как Сет слушал его с печальной улыбкой на лице. И тут я поняла, что пока Сет будет в Вашингтоне, у меня не будет причин видеться с Эдвардом. От этой мысли мой живот скрутило.

– Беллз? – Мои глаза сосредоточились на Джейке, а на его лице появился вопросительный взгляд. – Земля вызывает Беллу. Не хорошо находиться в таком состояние за рулем. – Я посмотрела на дорогу и попыталась избаливаться от угнетающих мыслей.

– Прости, – пробормотала я.

– Итак…ужин? – спросил он. Я непонимающе посмотрела на него, выруливая на парковку возле дома. – Я приглашаю тебя и Сета на ужин, это меньшее, как я могу поблагодарить тебя за ночлег.

– Ты не обязан этого делать.

– Но я хочу, – ответил он. – Я подумал, мы могли бы сходить в тот ресторан, что на Lover's Point, туда, куда мы ходили после выпускного. «Tinnery» вроде так он назывался, я кивнула, вспоминая то время, когда отец повел нас на ужин после вручения дипломов.

– Сейчас он называется «Latitude's», – небрежно сказала я.

– А ты помнишь, чем мы занимались после ужина? – спросил он, шевеля бровями. Мне захотелось ударить его, просто даже вспоминая то время, когда я признавала его вуайерийские наклонности. Он убедил меня, что нас никто не увидит, когда тащил на уединенный пляж, где мы занимались любовью, после того, как отец ушел в отель. Я посмотрела на него, потом открыла дверцу машины и выскочила из автомобиля. Хлопнув дверью немного сильнее, чем требовалось, пошла в дом. Его смех преследовал меня, когда я зашла внутрь, а мальчики пробежали мимо меня в комнату Сета.

Я вошла на кухню и начала убирать утренний беспорядок, когда почувствовала, как руки Джейка обвиваются вокруг моей талии, а подбородок опускается на плечо.

– Прости меня, Беллз, – прошептал он мне на ухо. Еще на улице я почувствовала мускатный запах, который имел свойство заставлять меня когда–то чувствовать себя живой, но теперь я ничего не ощущала. Мою память о нем изгнали изображения и запах Эдварда. И Джейк ни в какое сравнение с ним не шёл. – Я просто хотел заставить тебя покраснеть, не думал, что ты обидишься, – пожав плечами, я вырвалась из его объятий и стала складывать посуду. Я знала, что он попытается сделать это, но не собиралась бездействовать.

– Я больше не та наивная девушка, что была с тобой. Ты научил меня, что жизнь такая непредсказуемая, и что я не могу доверять словам, которые выходят из уст некоторых людей, – выплюнула я. Когда я с ним, то чувствую себя подобной сварливой пиле, и мне не нравится это. Я простила его предательство, но все еще не могла стоять в стороне и держать язык за зубами, когда он снова пытался очаровать и вернуть меня. Я снова и снова повторяла про себя, что ради Сета я буду вести себя мирно, но на данный момент мне ничего так сильно не хотелось, как ударить его и отправить в отель.

– Беллз, дорогая, – я свирепо посмотрела на него.

– Ты не заработал возможность снова называть меня дорогой, – закипела я.

– Что? А этот парень, Эдвард, заработал? – обвинил он. – Где он? Сет вроде как сказал, что вы больше не встречаетесь.

– Это не твое дело. Ты потерял право знать, что происходит в моей личной жизни в тот момент, когда предпочел убогую подругу своей семье, – зарычала я. Он посмотрел на меня так, будто я ударила его, но мне было все равно. Я села и больше ничего не сказала, потому что это из-за его решения разрушилась наша семья. Я никому не говорила о глубине его предательства. Даже солгала адвокату, чтобы суд не предпринимал против него никаких действий. Все, что я хотела – уехать и начать новую жизнь для себя и Сета, жизнь без его контроля и манипулятивного поведения.

– Это не то, о чем я хотел поговорить с тобой, – прошептал он.

– По-другому не будет, – возразила я. Он выдохнул, а мы так и стояли напротив друг друга. Тут он подошел ближе и положил руки мне на плечи. Я стояла неподвижно и наблюдала за эмоциями, отображающимися на его лице. Минуту он был сердит, как будто хотел еще что-то сказать, но потом его лицо стало печальным и удрученным. Мой хорошо знакомый друг детства находился где-то там, за этой маской, но были ли у меня силы помочь ему прорваться сквозь оболочку моего бывшего мужа.

– Изабелла, – прошептал он, и мне тут же стало не по себе, когда он использовал моё полное имя. – Мне очень тяжело говорить об этом. – Я поняла, что стою, затаив дыхание, поэтому выдохнула. – Я скучаю по тебе и Сету. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулась. Я скажу Леа, чтобы она уезжала, если это поможет мне вернуть мою семью.

Я покраснела.

– Итак, позволь мне кое-что прояснить. Она живет в моем доме, но ты готов выгнать её, если я соглашусь вернуться. – Я рассмеялась. Но мой смех вовсе не был веселым. – Ты даже не смог выпроводить её, прежде чем попросить меня вернуться. Что, черт возьми, с тобой, Джейк? Ты можешь хоть один раз в жизни побыть взрослым, – я оттолкнула его подальше, так, что он отлетел к столу. – У тебя жизненные приоритеты какие–то неправильные.

Повернувшись, я пошла в гостиную, только бы убежать от этого идиота, за которого вышла замуж. Но внезапно его пальцы схватили меня за руку и потянули. Моя грудь с силой прижалась к его груди, рукой он зарылся мне в волосы. У меня не было времени даже среагировать, когда его губы обрушились на мои. Я попыталась вырваться, но он крепко держал меня, не обращая внимания на мои попытки. Когда я поняла, что не могу ничего сделать, то просто обмякла. Я бы упала на землю, если бы он не держал меня так крепко. Через некоторое время он ослабил хватку, а движение губ смягчилось. Но я по-прежнему держала губы сомкнутыми, ожидая, когда он, наконец, поймет, что я не отвечаю ему. Отстранившись, он посмотрел на меня, а я на него.

– Мам? Пап? – Я ахнула и оттолкнула Джейка. Повернувшись, мы увидели Энтони и Тони, стоящих в дверях. На лице Сета неуверенно зажигалась улыбка, но когда я посмотрела на Тони, мое сердце разбилось. Он выглядел так, будто кто-то пнул его щенка. На его зеленые глаза наворачивались слезы, но он быстро стер их. Я хотела подойти и узнать, что расстроило его, но потом до меня дошло, что, вероятно, у него не осталось надежды, что я и Эдвард будем вместе. Картина того, как Джейк лапает меня своими грязными руками, видимо, разрушила все его надежды, что это когда-нибудь произойдет. Я прошла мимо Джейка к мальчикам, присев перед ними.

– Почему бы нам не прогуляться с Бадди по пляжу? – спросила я.

– Да! – закричал Сет, выбрасывая руку в воздух. – Я схожу за поводком. – Сет пробежал мимо меня, и я посмотрела на Энтони, он грустно улыбнулся и пошел за другом.

– Послушай, Беллз, я… – начал Джейк. Но я подняла руку, останавливая его.

– Я собираюсь провести с сыном несколько ближайших часов, прежде чем он уедет на шесть недель. Когда вернусь, то ожидаю, что ты засунешь глубоко себе в задницу Джейка-бывшего-мужа. Если разумный отец моего ребенка решит вернуться, то он может остаться. – Повернувшись, я схватила ключи от машины, сумочку и вышла на улице, где меня уже ждали мальчишки.

Бадди, Сет, Тони и я сели в машину и поехали в сторону пляжа. Мне хотелось кричать и разражаться тирадами, хотелось за волосы вытащить этого дурака из моего дома. _Он хотел вернуть меня? Конечно, он хотел. _У меня мгновенно возникла идея о звонке Леи и пересказе слов Джейкоба. Мстительная часть меня хотела, чтобы ей было так же плохо, как и мне много месяцев назад. Но вместо этого, я заставила себя успокоиться. Я посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида и поймала взгляд Тони, направленный на меня. Он выглядел подавленным, и мне захотелось вернуться и ударить Джейка, только чтобы убрать это выражения с лица мальчика.

– Чемпион, с тобой все в порядке? – спросила я. Он кивнул и опустил взгляд на колени. Мне необходимо было поговорить с ним. Интересно, сколько Эдвард рассказал ему о наших отношениях. Так как я этого не знала, то решила сохранить беседу в неопределенном по возможности тоне. Мы приехали на пляж, и Бадди выскочил из машины, вслед за ним вылетел Сет, держащий собаку за поводок, и они вместе побежали на пляж. Тони остался со мной, мы медленно пошли за Сетом.

– Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? – спросила я, когда молчать дальше, уже было неуместно. Он слегка пожал плечами, не поднимая головы. Я вздохнула и ждала, когда он начнет говорить, чтобы понять, что конкретно его волнует. Через несколько минут он заговорил.

– Я не помню свою маму, – прошептал он. – Я вижу её на фотографиях и на видео у нас дома, но она не кажется мне моей мамой.

– А ты говорил об этом с отцом?

– Однажды, но он не хочет говорить о ней, – уныло сказал он.

– Только лишь из-за того, что тебе трудно вспомнить, еще не значит, что ты не любил её, – начала я. – Это даже хорошо – не помнить. Ты был совсем маленький, когда она погибла, так что… ничего странного в этом нет.

– Знаю. Просто я хочу маму, как ты, – прошептал он. – Было бы здорово иметь такого брата, как Сет, но я на самом деле хочу, чтобы ты стала моей мамой. – Мое сердце еще сильнее сжалось, когда этот милый мальчик рассказал о своем желании иметь маму.

Его честность ошеломила меня, что у меня исчезли все слова, и мы продолжали идти по пляжу. Что я должна была ему сказать? Что я люблю его также как и Сета, и это практически убило меня, ведь он хочет услышать то, что, возможно, никогда не произойдет. Я остановилась и опустилась перед ним на колени, притягивая его в свои объятия.

– Энтони, я люблю тебя, как родного, и хотя не могу быть твоей мамой, хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя, и ты можешь обратиться ко мне в любое время. – Слезы стали собираться в уголках моих глаз, и я молилась, чтобы они не вырвались, пока я не могла открыть ему своих чувств. Его маленькие ручонки сжались вокруг моей шеи, и я услышала тихие рыдания.

– Я люблю тебя, Белла. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы все стали одной семьей. Я хочу, чтобы Лиз полюбила тебя и Сета, хочу, чтобы у папы был кто-то, кто сделает его счастливым, – он отстранился и посмотрел на меня. Слезы текли по его щекам, нижняя губа дрожала, пока он продолжал рассказывать мне о своих чувствах.

– Папа несчастлив. Он проводит все свое время со мной и Лиз, но он больше не улыбается так, когда ты была рядом. Я не думаю, что слышал, как он смеялся хоть раз после того, как сказал, что ты больше не его подруга. Я скучаю по счастливому папе, – грусть в его голосе сломила мое сопротивление, и слезы, с которыми я так боролась, потекли по щекам. Я знала, что для нас двоих это будет очень тяжело, но мне ненавистно было слушать, как он страдает. Должно быть, ему очень плохо, раз Тони заметил это.

– Прости меня, дорогой, – прошептала я, не найдя более лучших слов. Я обняла его, и мы вместе опустились на песок, Тони устроился у меня на коленях. Мы сидели так, пока Сет не вернулся с Бадди весь мокрый и взволнованный от пробежки. Он плюхнулся рядом с нами и погладил Тони по спине, затем посмотрел на меня печальными глазами. Я поняла, что он знал, от чего переживает Тони, потому что не спрашивал, что произошло, а продолжал успокаивать друга. Меня заинтересовало, что именно они говорили о моих отношениях с Эдвардом.

Наконец, мы встали и пошли к машине. Я догадывалась, что скоро приедет Эдвард, чтобы забрать Тони, и не хотела разбираться с тем, что может произойти, если Эдвард встретится с Джейком без меня. Когда мы подъехали к дому, я вздохнула с облегчением – машины Эдварда не было видно. Джейк сидел на диване, щелкая каналы.

– Почему у тебя нет кабельного? – проворчал он, и я почувствовала, как с новой силой во мне возрастает раздражение. Мальчики убежали в комнату Сета, а потом я повернулась, чтобы ответить на его вопрос.

– Давай-ка посмотрим. Ты добавляешь к алиментам еще пятьдесят долларов, и я подключаю ребенку кабельное, – ехидно ответила я.

– Прости меня, Беллз. Я ничего такого не имел в виду своим комментарием. Ты просто неправильно воспринимаешь все мои слова. Разве мы не можем вернуть те чудесные отношение, что были у нас, пока мы не поженились? – Он улыбнулся мне своей очаровательной улыбкой, и я сказала себе, что лучше не ругаться с ним ближайшие двенадцать часов, что он будет здесь.

– И ты меня прости, я не должна была так придираться, – извинилась я.

– Все в порядке. – Он похлопал по месту рядом с ним, но я покачала головой.

– Мне нужно собрать вещи Сета, – сказала я. Он обиженно посмотрел на меня и кивнул, а я пошла в комнату сына, где застала мальчиков рассматривающий рептилий в аквариуме.

– Мама, если тренер согласится, то Тони заберет моих животных к себе. – В душе я станцевала танец, обрадованная, что не должна оставлять в доме этих чудищ, пока Сета не будет.

– Это великолепная идея, – улыбалась я. Энтони внимательно слушал, пока Сет рассказывал ему, что нужно делать, чтобы правильно заботится обо всех его гадюках.

Достав чемодан с верхней полки шкафа, я стала укладывать вещи, которые понадобятся Сету, пока он будет жить у отца. Услышав стук в дверь, я бросила одежду Сета в чемодан, и выскочила из комнаты, прежде чем Джейк откроет дверь, ведь это мог быть Эдвард.

Когда я зашла в гостиную, Джейк уже встал, но я знаком указала ему на диван, молча приказывая сесть. Одним лишь мимолетным взглядом я сказала, как ему себя вести, на что он пожал плечами, а я бросилась открывать дверь. Каждый раз, когда я видела Эдварда, мой пульс учащался, а дыхание становилось неровным. Вероятно, пробежка по дому не улучшила это состояние, но вид его в обтягивающих черных джинсам и зеленой рубашке выбил последний воздух из моих лёгких.

– Эдвард, – произнесла я, задыхаясь. Он поднял брови.

– Белла, с тобой все в порядке?

Бросив взгляд через плечо на Джейка, я увидела, что он смотрит на меня и улыбается. Было понятно, что он не собирается просто так сидеть, но я поклялась, что заставлю его заплатить, если он будет груб с Эдвардом. Многозначительно посмотрев на него, я повернулась к Эдварду с извиняющим видом, но прежде чем успела открыть рот, Джейк объявил о своем присутствии.

– Беллз, почему бы тебе не пригласить своего друга в дом, – я посмотрела широко раскрытыми глазами на Эдварда, его лицо стало жестким, а пальцы сжались в кулаки. Я вспомнила то утро, когда Эдвард ответил на телефонный звонок Джейка, и мысленно застонала. _Это не должно повториться._

Открыв дверь шире и отступив в сторону, я пригласила Эдварда внутрь. Я заметила, как Эдвард заставил свои кулаки разжаться. На лице Джейка играла самодовольная улыбка, пока он переводил взгляд с меня на Эдварда.

– Эдвард, это Джейк. Джейк, Эдвард, – представила я. Джейк встал и подошел к Эдварду, протягивая руку. На минутку мне показалась, что Эдвард не собирается пожимать её, но мужчины обменялись рукопожатием. Правда, таким сильным, что оно больше напоминало мертвую хватку. Я закатила глаза, наблюдая за их мачо-представлением.

Они разжали руки, и Джейк соединив пальцы в замок, сел на диван. Эдвард повернулся ко мне, его взгляд немного смягчился.

– Тони готов идти? – Было понятно, что он просто хочет забрать сына и уехать. Эти слова причинили мне гораздо больше боли, чем все остальное, что он мог произнести. Кивнув, я пошла в сторону комнаты мальчиков. Не желая оставлять Эдварда и Джейка вдвоём в гостиной, я повернулась и прокричала Энтони, что приехал отец. Сет и Энтони выбежали из комнаты, таща с собой аквариум с рептилиями.

– Похоже, тебе придется понянчиться с животными, пока Сет будет в Вашингтоне, – сказала я, сморщив носик. Он слегка улыбнулся, и я поймала себя на том, что тоже улыбаюсь.

– Ты самый брезгливый морской биолог, которого я когда-либо встречал, – дразнил он. Я слегка подтолкнула его, и он схватил меня за талию, чтобы не упасть.

– Я просто не люблю змей. С лягушками и ящерицами еще могу смириться, но предпочитаю наблюдать за ними в натуральной среде обитания, а не у себя дома. Его пальцы задержались на моей талии, и прежде чем отпустить, он слегка сжал их. Теплота его рук тут же окутала меня, и с губ сорвался поверженный стон. Находиться рядом с ним всегда было так трудно, и самое ужасное – не хотелось, чтобы все это заканчивалось. Как только Сет уедет, у меня не будет причин встречаться с Эдвардом, от осознания этого сердце разбилось на мелкие кусочки.

– Тренер, вы уже знакомы с моим отцом? – спросил Сет. Я ещё больше полюбила Эдварда, когда тот улыбнулся моему сыну и потрепал его по волосам.

– Да, Шторм, – ровным голосом сказал Эдвард. – Весело отдохнуть тебе в Вашингтоне, мы с нетерпением будем ждать твоего возвращения.

– Итак, Эдвард, чем ты занимаешься? – Эдвард ощетинился, когда Джейк обратился к нему, но потом самодовольная улыбка украсила его прекрасные губы.

– Я - хирург, – уверенно произнес Эдвард. Я закатила глаза, мне стало интересно: не превратится ли все это в спор _«а мой больше, чем твой». _Джейк кивнул в знак уважения, и мне даже показалось, что, возможно, разговор выйдет мирным.

– А ты чем занимаешься? – спросил Эдвард. Я заметила, что Сет и Тони внимательно слушали их беседу.

– Я - механик, – произнес Джейк с чувством гордости. Посмотрев на Эдварда, мне захотелось стукнуть его, дабы стереть самодовольное выражение с лица. Он никогда не давал мне повода считать его снобом, но в этом момент я могла с уверенность сказать, что он считает свою профессию лучше занятия Джейка.

.

– Не хочешь присоединиться к нам за ужином? – спросил Джейк. Мне тут же захотелось замотать головой «нет-нет-нет». Не думаю, что в состоянии продержатся еще пару часов в такой напряженной атмосфере. Эдвард мотнул головой, прежде чем я ответила.

– Нет, спасибо. Я думаю у нас с тобой разные представления о хорошей еде. – Я посмотрела на Эдварда с неприязнью, он копал всё глубже и глубже. Эдвард посмотрел на меня; одного взгляда мне хватило понять, что он раздражен. Надменная улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда он снова посмотрел на Джейка. Я взглянула на своего бывшего мужа, теперь уже он улыбался самодовольно. Громко заворчав, я всплеснула руками.

– Пойду, переоденусь к ужину. Когда вы закончите выяснять, кто из вас лучше, дайте мне знать, – повернувшись, я выбежала из гостиной. Сет и Энтони посмотрели на меня, как на умалишенную, но их взгляды еще больше взбесили меня.

– Слишком много глупого тестостерона в этой комнате, и чему вы только мальчиков учите, – сказала я, и в таком вот шокированном положении оставила их. _Пусть хоть на части разорвут друг друга, мне все равно._

Запершись у себя в комнате, к счастью, я не услышала ни громких ударов, ни воплей, поэтому предположила, что Тони и Эдвард уехали. Ударив рукой по подушке, я рассердилась, что так и не попрощалась с Тони перед отъездом. Меня мучили терзания, поговорить ли с Эдвардом о том, что мы с Тони обсуждали на пляже, но потом я решила, что, вероятно, будет не очень–то в тему сказать: _«Эй, твой сын хочет, что бы я стала его мамой»._

Вместо этого мне нужно как-то тонко пообщаться на эту тему с ним или Элис и убедить их, чтобы Тони тоже посещал психолога. Он был вполне уравновешенным маленьким мальчиком, но очевидно, что ему не по себе из-за того, что он не помнил мать и, возможно, чувствовал небольшую вину из-за своих попыток заменить её кем-то другим. Вздохнув, я начала готовится к ужину. Остановив свой выбор на черных брюках и красном свитере, настолько коротком, что пришлось надевать черную майку под низ. Приблизительно через полчаса раздался стук в дверь моей спальни. Одев серебряные сережки-кольца, я открыла дверь.

Джейк стоял в дверном проеме, очень хорошо выглядевший в штанах цвета хаки и в синей рубашке. Я не могла не заметить разницу между ним и Эдвардом. Эдвард всегда был одет очень аккуратно, с иголочки, у Джейка обычно рукава были закатаны до локтя и слишком много пуговиц на рубашке расстегнуто. Его облик просто кричал о сексе, в то время как Эдвард лучился нежной привлекательностью. Я вспомнила день, когда Джейк привез меня и Сета в Кармил. И предложил мне еще один раз переспать, прежде чем уедет. В то время я рассматривала это, потому что мы знали друг друга, и я не думала, что что-то лучшее будет в моей жизни. Сейчас смотря на него со всей этой его сексуальной привлекательностью, у меня не возникало мыслей о возможности совместной ночи с ним.

– Ты готова? – спросил он. Я кивнула и вышла из комнаты. На Сете были черные брюки, белая рубашка с короткими рукавами и галстук. Волосы зачёсаны назад, а руки спрятаны за спиной. Я взглядом спросила: «что за наряд?», его лицо озарилось широкой улыбкой чеширского кота. Медленно он вытащил из-за спины руку, в которой сжимал различный цветы из сада Яна. Минуту я боролась с улыбкой на лице. В любой другой ситуации я бы сделала ему выговор за то, что он залез в чужой сад. Но он так невинно мне улыбался, что мое сердце растаяло.

– Мама, это для тебя. Ян сказал, что я могу выбрать самые красивые, – сказал он с гордостью. Мне стало легче, когда я поняла, что он получил разрешение, прежде чем нарвать букет, и улыбка появилась на моем лице.

– Спасибо, они очень красивые, – прошептала я и, наклонившись, взяла букет, после поцеловала его в щеку, наблюдая, как сын меняет десять оттенков красного. Джейк рассмеялся и потрепал его по волосам, перед тем как предложить мне руку. Я недоверчиво посмотрела на него, пытаясь понять, нет ли здесь подвоха, но, не увидев ничего такого, взяла за руку.

– Ты великолепно выглядишь, Беллз, – прошептал он мне на ухо, помогая сесть на водительское сиденье.

– Спасибо, – ответила я. Мне всегда было неудобно принимать комплименты, но я знала, что лучше просто поблагодарить, тогда и неловкости меньше.

Мы провели хороший вечер вместе, Джейк сдерживал свои раздражающие комментарии. Всякий раз, когда Сет вспоминал Энтони или Эдварда, Джейк вежливо кивал, но не развивал тему, заставляя меня испытывать чувство ложной безопасности. Зачем сердить меня, когда он может подождать до завтра и задать Сету любой вопрос, ведь я не смогу оборвать сына на полуслове? Я попыталась сильно не беспокоиться о вещах, которые не смогу контролировать и стала наслаждаться ужином.

Когда мы, наконец, вернулись домой, Сет заснул на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Джейк осторожно поднял сына и отнес его в комнату. Я пыталась снять обувь и носки,

в то врем как Джейк доставал пижаму из шкафа. Полностью сняв с сына уличную одежду, я натянула на него пижаму, так что он был готов ко сну. Сет ни разу не проснулся за то время, пока я его дергала и переворачивала. После того как я накрыла его одеялом, Джейк протянул мне руку, чтобы помочь встать с пола, но я покачала головой.

– Иди спать. В гостиной в шкафу есть спальный мешок. Я просто хочу остаться здесь подольше. – Джейк грустно улыбнулся, но потом кивнул, оставив меня наедине со своим ребенком.

Я откинула волосы со лба Сета и нежно поцеловала. Мне будет скучно без этого озорного маленького мальчишки, который наполнял мою жизнь неожиданностями, проказами и весельем. Я продолжала гладить его по волосам, опустив голову на кровать и наблюдая за его сном. Где-то ночью я почувствовала, как пара сильных рук подняла меня и уложила на постель. Открыв глаза, я увидела Джейка, стоящего рядом с извиняющейся улыбкой на лице.

– Спи, – прошептал он. Я кивнула и посмотрела на маленького мальчика, которого так сильно любила. Он повернулся в мою сторону и уткнулся носом мне в грудь, в полном неведение о душевных муках, через которые мне придется пройти, когда он так надолго уедет. Я притянула его ближе к себе и спрятала лицо в его волосах, сражаясь со слезами. Как я собираюсь жить в течение долгих шести недель? _Без Сета __**и**__ без Эдварда?_

**Жду ваши комментаории.**

**Всех люблю, спасибо, что читаете!)**


	34. Успехи

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 34 / ****Глава**** 34**

**Breakthroughs / ****Успехи**

_**Эдвард**____**Каллен**_

После того как Белла выбежала из комнаты, я посмотрел на Джейка, удобно развалившегося на диване, как будто он принадлежал ему. Каждый мускул моего тела требовал выдернуть его с дивана и вышвырнуть за дверь. Я не хотел оставлять Беллу с ним даже на десять секунд, не говоря уже о целой ночи. На мгновение, испепелив его взглядом, я сказал Энтони идти к машине.

Тони кивнул и одной рукой крепко обнял Сета, в другой он держал аквариум с рептилиями, после помахал Джейку и вышел из комнаты. Пару секунд я раздумывал, стоит ли зайти к Белле и извиниться за свою грубость, но потом решил, что лучше оставить все как есть. Попрощавшись с Сетом, я пошел к двери, мне хотелось сбежать, прежде чем я скажу что-то, что он может использовать против меня.

– Эдвард? – Голос Джейка звучал спокойно, будто он произнес мое имя с неохотой. Стиснув зубы, думал, стоит ли говорить с ним или нет. Немного повернувшись, я увидел, что он смотрит на нас из окна.

– Я знаю, вероятно, тебе не хочется слышать этого, но спасибо, – сказал он. Я пристально посмотрел на его лицо, чтобы понять, какую игру он затеял. Он поднял руки, будто сдаваясь, при этом слегка улыбаясь. – Серьезно, парень, спасибо, что научил Сета игре в мяч. Я могу сказать, что он действительно наслаждается этим, и поскольку меня не было рядом, чтобы обучить его, я рад, что есть кто-то заинтересованный в его обучении, – я слегка кивнул, не совсем уверенный, как воспринимать его похвалу. Вероятно, он не стал бы мне угрожать, так как я и Белла больше не были вместе.

– Сет великолепный ученик. Мне не доставляет хлопот обучать его, – тихо сказал я.

– Ну, все равно спасибо, – сказал он. Я кивнул и пошел к машине. Когда мы подъехали к дому, Тони и Лиз сразу побежали домой, оставляя меня подумать о том, как плохо я вел себя в доме Беллы. Прислонившись лбом к рулю, я глубоко вздохнул. Я вел себе, как полный идиот. Еще никогда я не чувствовал себя выше кого-то, когда Джейк спросил о моем занятии. Мне нравилось думать, что я был достаточно скромным, когда меня спрашивали о профессии, но тогда мне так хотелось утереть ему нос, что, вероятно, я был в четыре раза хуже, чем он год назад. На моем фоне он выглядел хорошо. Громко застонав, я ударил головой по рулю.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Эти несколько недель были очень длинными. Я не видел и не говорил с Беллой с тех пор, как она выбежала из комнаты, когда Джейк был в городе. Каждый раз поднимая трубку, чтобы позвонить ей, я клал её обратно. Сет уехал, и больше не было повода случайно позвонить. Придя домой после долгого дня, я услышал как Тони и Лиз ссорятся наверху. Я прислушался на мгновение, чтобы понять, разберутся ли они сами, или нужно вмешаться.

– Это все ты виновата! – Кричал Энтони. Я театрально закатил глаза.

– Нет, не виновата. Папа сказал, что она сама решила уйти, – плакала Лиз.

– Она ушла, потому что ты плохо относилась к ней. Я хочу, чтобы Белла была здесь, а ты заставила её уйти.

У меня началась кружиться голова от злобы, которую я слышал в голосе Тони. Он редко сердился, но когда это происходило, обычно имело серьезные на то основания.

– Нет, я не заставляла, – я мог слышать слезы в голосе Лиз. Пробежав мимо Элис, которая вышла из своей комнаты, чтобы посмотреть из-за чего шум. Я поднялся по лестнице и увидел Тони и Лиз, стоящих в дверях комнаты.

– Что происходит? – спросил я. Сначала мне нужны были объяснения, прежде чем я сделаю неправильный вывод. Энтони опустил голову и посмотрел на свои ботинки. Лиз продолжала плакать, я подошел к ней и обнял её за плечи. Она уткнулась лицом мне в рубашку и зарыдала сильнее. Посмотрев на Энтони, я повторил свой вопрос.

– Я хочу, чтобы Белла приехала и осталась с нами, но Лиз так плохо себя ведет с ней, что она не станет возвращаться, – заявил он. Я покачал головой и посмотрел на него с разочарованием.

– Энтони, мы уже говорили об этом. Иди в свою комнату, я буду там через минуту, – прошептал я. Быстро развернувшись, он ушел. Проводив Лиз в её комнату, я опустился на кровать и усадил дочь к себе на колени.

– Милая, пожалуйста, перестань плакать, – успокаивал я. – Тони просто расстроен, что Сет уехал. Я уверен, что он не имел виду то, что сказал.

– Нет, он, правда, так думает. Я плохо вела себя с Беллой, и теперь ты несчастлив из-за того, что она больше не твоя подруга. – Дети настолько проницательны. Даже при том, что я усадил их и рассказал о нашем расставании, сказав, что на то имеются взрослые причины, они все же смогли сложить два плюс два.

– Элизабет, посмотри на меня, – сказал я, поднимая её подборок, чтобы она могла смотреть мне в глаза. Её голубые глаза были наполнены слезами, когда она встретилась с моим пристальным взглядом. – Белле и мне нужно побыть какое-то время врозь. Но это не из-за тебя, или из-за того, что ты сделала. Иногда, когда ты вырастаешь, то должен принимать очень трудные решения. Иногда ты должен сделать то, что ты не хочешь делать, – она покачала головой, а когда я отпустил её подбородок, то она снова спрятала лицо у меня на груди.

– Тони прав. Это моя вина. Папа, я не хочу, чтобы ты грустил. Я обещаю, что буду хорошо себя вести с ней. – _Неужели это было настолько очевидно? _Мне было очень плохо от того, что Белла ушла, но я пытался казаться сильным в этой ужасной ситуации. Я и не знал, что мои дети могут видеть меня насквозь.

– Сет уехал в Вашингтон, таким образом, мы не увидим Беллу еще долгое время, – она кивнула и посмотрела на меня.

– Папа, я буду стараться, – мне показалась, что она сразу так сильно выросла, произнеся эти слова, и я начал надеяться, что, возможно, моя дочь приходит в себя. Может быть, пройдет не так много времени, когда я смогу попытаться убедить Беллу вернуться ко мне. Поцеловав Лиз в лоб, я оставил ее, чтобы она обдумала своё обещание.

Подойдя к комнате Тони, я услышал, как он плачет. Открыв дверь, я увидел, что он свернулся калачиком на своей постели, спиной ко мне. Войдя, сел на кровать и начал нежно гладить сына по спине. Я хотел сделать ему выговор за то, что он причинил боль своей сестре, но я понимал, что он говорил только правду, поэтому было невозможно начать этот разговор так.

– Я скучаю по Белле и Сету, – прошептал Тони между рыданиями.

– Я знаю, чемпион. Я тоже, – спокойно сказал я. Он повернулся и посмотрел на меня.

– Тогда иди за ней, – заявил он. Если бы все было так просто. Я покачал головой.

– Я не могу.

– Почему? – спросил он. Я вздохнул, услышав его прямой вопрос.

– Просто не могу, – сказал я, надеюсь, что он прекратит допрашивать.

– Но я хочу, чтобы она стала моей мамой, – прошептал он, шокируя меня своими словами. – Она сказала, что любит меня, и я люблю её, и она должна быть здесь с нами. Сет говорит, что она все время грустная, как и ты. Ты не грустил, когда она была здесь. Теперь, когда Сет уехал, кто составляет ей компанию?

– Не знаю.

– Папа, пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы Белла была с нами, – его заявления разбивали мое сердце. Он переживал гораздо больше, чем я думал. Я чувствовал себя худшим родителем на планете. Ему, вероятно, следует посетить несколько сеансов терапии вместе с Лиз, я не думал, что ему нужна какая-либо помощь, потому что он не показывал каких-либо внешних признаков отчаяния. Я обнял Тони и начал укачивать его.

– Понимаю, Тони. – Мне хотелось сказать ему, что я собираюсь вернуть Беллу, но не хотел давать ему ложных надежд, если она не согласится. Лиз по-прежнему нуждалась в помощи. И хотя, мне казалась, что ей становилось лучше, меня беспокоило то, что её решение хорошо вести себя с Беллой было вызвано чувством вины, а не желанием, чтобы Белла была с нами. Я убаюкивал Тони, пока он не заснул, а затем осторожно уложил его на кровать.

Свет в спальне Лиз был выключен, и я заглянул внутрь, убедиться, что с ней все хорошо. Её глубокое дыхание, говорило о том, что она крепко спала, поэтому я тихо закрыл дверь. Спустившись вниз, я увидел Элис, сидящей за столом с пинтой мороженого и ложкой.

– Итак, что это было? – спросила она, отправляя большой кусок мороженого в рот.

– Тони и Лиз поругались.

– Из-за чего?

– Из-за Беллы. – Элис непонимающе посмотрела на меня. – Тони сказал Лиз, что это она виновата в том, что Белла ушла.

– Нет, это была твоя глупая ошибка, – язвительно сказала Элис, прежде чем еще раз ткнуть ложкой в мороженное. Мне хотелось просто игнорировать её насмешки. Она часто кидалась в меня ими с той ночи, когда Белла оставила меня на скамейке запасных.

– Итак, несколько недель назад я услышала некоторые новости и не была уверена, стоит ли тебе рассказывать, – она продолжала, водить ложкой по мороженому, избегая моего пристального взгляда. – Но, видя, как ты избегаешь Беллу, думаю, это не повредит. Ну, не совсем так, я уверена, что это будет очень больно.

– Говори уже, Элис, – прорычал я.

– У нас в IT-отделе появился новый сотрудник, – начала она, внимательно смотря на меня, прежде чем продолжить. – И вот однажды он пришел, чтобы установить новое программное обеспечение на мой компьютер и не прекращал говорить о красивой брюнетке, с которой у него было свидание. – Из всей этой сплетни я уловил словосочетание «красивая брюнетка». _Нет-нет-нет-нет, она не говорит о Белле. Белла не будет __двигаться так быстро, ведь так?_

– Когда я спросила, о ком он говорит, он рассказал мне, что чинил компьютер одной девушке из отдела научных исследований. – _Нет-нет-нет-нет! _– Он пригласил её на свидание, и она согласилась. Это была Белла… – Элис замолчала, наблюдая за моей реакцией. Я прошелся рукой по волосам и отвернулся, прежде чем она увидит боль в моих глазах. Сделав глубокий вздох, я медленно выдохнул, переваривая все, что она только что сказала. _Белла пошла дальше._

– Ты уверена, что это была Белла?

– Да, – сказала она, протягивая «а». Я стоял неподвижно в течение нескольких минут, чувствуя боль в груди. Это было постоянным напоминанием о потери Беллы, но сейчас я чувствовал такую боль, будто сердце вырвали из груди. Сжав переносицу, я несколько раз вздохнул, чтобы привести в норму дыхание и повернулся к Элис.

- Как идет подготовка к свадьбе? – Мне нужно было поговорить о чем-то другом. Элис посмотрела на меня, как будто я только что попросил её выпрыгнуть из движущегося автомобиля. Она бросила ложку в полупустой контейнер и ударила им по столу.

– Ты должно быть шутишь. Я только что сказала тебе, что любовь твоей жизни ходила на свидание, а ты хочешь поговорить о моей свадьбе? – закипела она. – Что, черт возьми, с тобой происходит.

– Элис, пожалуйста…

– Не надо «Элис, пожалуйста»! Я не говорю тебе это, чтобы причинить боль. Я рассказала тебе о свидании Беллы, чтобы распинать твою задницу и заставить сделать тебя хоть что-то. Что-нибудь! – Она покачала головой и пристально посмотрела на меня. – Ты просто хочешь сделать вид, что этого не происходит? Что если засунуть голову в песок, то это не причинит боль?

– Конечно, мне чертовски больно! – закричал я, больше не сдерживаясь. – Мне так больно, что ты даже не можешь себе представить. Я ничего не хочу так сильно, как прибежать к ней и сказать, что люблю и попросить переехать жить ко мне в дом! Я всегда хочу её, Элис!

– Наконец-то! – вскинула она руки вверх с небольшой улыбкой на лице. – Реакция, а теперь иди к ней и скажи все то, что только что сказал мне.

– Я не могу, – пробормотал я.

– Ты не можешь или не будешь? – стала выяснять Элис.

– Все зависит от Элизабет. Как только все уладиться с ней, то я попытаюсь наладить отношения с Беллой.

– А если уже будет поздно? – Её замечание причинило мне острую боль. Покачав головой, я вышел из кухни. Мне было трудно иметь дело с Элис и её постоянным давлением. У меня был план, и он должен сработать.

_Если не будет слишком поздно._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Следующая неделя была заполнена работой, и был назначен сеанс терапии. Алек не вспоминал о Белле на прошлых сеансах, но я думал, что это был лишь вопрос времени, когда он снова спросит о ней, так и случилось. Зайдя в его кабинет, я плюхнулся в кресло напротив него.

– Привет, Эдвард, – встретил он меня. – Как прошла неделя?

– Замечательно.

– У тебя была возможность воспользоваться советами, что я дал тебе на прошлой неделе? – Алек и я обсуждали различные способы, которые могли бы мне помочь открыться Лиз и поговорить о матери. Мы также поговорили о том, как лучше установить границы, касающиеся её поведения. Сначала она вела себя хорошо, но когда у неё случилась вспышка, и мне впервые пришлось применить новые правила, она воспротивилась системе, которую мы согласовали. Это произошло еще пару раз, прежде чем она поняла, что я не собирался сдаваться.

– Да, и Элизабет восприняла все гораздо лучше, чем мы ожидали, - он кивнул в ответ.

– Отлично-отлично, – счастливо сказал он. – Тогда я хочу затронуть некоторые темы, которые могут быть немного болезненными, но я думаю, ты должен это изучить, – я кивнул, что бы он продолжал.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне об аварии, – я сразу напрягся.

– Я бы не хотел, – сказал я, стиснув зубы.

– Я понимаю, если не захочешь, но думаю, ты должен поговорить об этом, – подталкивал Алек.

– Нет, я так не думаю. – Поведение Алека сразу изменилось, когда он понял, что я не собираюсь обсуждать эту тему.

– Мы не обязаны начинать обсуждение этой темы сейчас, но я боюсь, что если ты будешь продолжать откладывать неизбежное, то принесет гораздо больше боли, когда ты, наконец, отпустишь это.

– Я ценю твоё понимание, но не думаю, что готов говорить об этом.

– Ладно, – сказал он. Меня удивило, что он так легко отступил. – Тогда давай поговорим о твоих знакомствах.

–Ну… эм… Я встречался с одной женщиной некоторое время,– тихо сказал я. – Но мы расстались месяц назад

– Расскажешь мне о ней? – Спросил он.

– Она красивая и заботливая. У неё есть маленький сын, которого я обожаю, а также он лучший друг Тони, – я начал говорить о Белле и понял, что хочу рассказать ему все. Я хотел рассказать ему о забавных вещах, которые она говорила во время сна, как плясали чёртики в её карих глазах, когда Белла дразнила меня, или, что она ненавидела шпинат, но обожала салат из шпината. Но все-таки решил рассказать основное.

– Белла удивительная. Она морской биолог в аквариуме и очень умна. Она невероятная мать и самоотверженная, – бессвязно говорил я. После нескольких минут Алек попытался перевернуть мои ответы, превратив их в вопросы.

– Так почему вы расстались? Очевидно, что ты очень сильно забоишься о ней. – Я объяснил проблемы, которые у нас возникли с Лиз, и как она восприняла Беллу. Алек терпеливо слушал, пока я рассказывал все подробности ужасного отношения Элизабет к Белле. Когда я закончил, он сидел тихо, будто раздумывая.

– Итак, вы расстались, чтобы помочь Лиз? – спросил он.

– Нет, Белла бросила меня, что бы я помог Лиз, – поправил я. Он медленно кивнул.

– Как ты отнесся к этому? – Я провел пальцами по волосам.

– Плохо, – честно ответил я. – Белла первая женщина, к которой я почувствовал что-то после Тани. Но Лиз для меня сейчас главный приоритет.

– Ты любишь её? – спросил он. Я кивнул, почувствовав, как в горле начал образовываться комок.

– Да. Очень сильно, но я боюсь, что она начала двигаться дальше, – прошептал я.

– Почему ты так думаешь?

– Моя сестра узнала, что она ходила на свидание с коллегой по работе, – тихо сказал я.

– Что ты собираешься делать?

– Что, черт возьми, я должен делать? – гнев, что я сдерживал в начале, начал прорываться на поверхность.

Он переформулировал свой вопрос. – Что бы ты хотел сделать?

– Я хочу приехать к ней, сказать, как сильно я её люблю, и уговорить принять меня обратно, – честно ответил я.

– И что тебе мешает? – спросил он. Я посмотрел на него так, как будто у него стало две головы.

– Элизабет, – сказал я. Он медленно покачал головой.

– И почему Элизабет тебе мешает?

– Потому что она нуждается во мне прямо сейчас, – _Он что, вообще тупой. _Все что я делаю – я делаю для Элизабет.

– Я собираюсь быть честным с тобой, Эдвард. У всех отношений есть взлеты и падения, особенно, когда пытаются смешать две семьи вместе. Думаю, тебе нужно проанализировать ситуацию немного глубже, почему ты готов отпустить её?

Я сидел напротив и злился от его заявления, что позволил Белле уйти из моей жизни из-за пустяковой проблемы. Элизабет – мой приоритет. Но также была маленькая искра надежды, на которую он мне тут намекал. Могли бы мы строить наши отношения, и в то же время помогать Элизабет? Алек на мгновение посмотрел на меня, потом на часы.

– Наступило время твоей ежемесячной встречи с Хайди. Один из стажеров поиграет с Лиз, пока ты будешь говорить с Хайди, – пояснил он. Он проводил меня к её кабинету, как раз когда Лиз выходила оттуда вместе со стажером. Она широко улыбнулась мне, немного пританцовывая, прежде чем пропасть из виду.

– Эдвард, – встретила меня Хайди с улыбкой. Она немного отодвинулась, освобождая место рядом с собой, в то время как Алек всегда садился напротив клиента.

– Во-первых, я хочу сказать, что Элизабет восхитительный ребенок, – начала она. Я кивнул в знак согласия, и она продолжила. – Она очень упряма и преданна, особенно когда это касается памяти о матери. Пройдёт не очень много времени, прежде чем она откроется.

– Также из наших разговоров я поняла, что ты не очень много говоришь о Тане дома, – я кивнул, это было то, над чем я сейчас работаю с Алеком.

– Я не говорил о ней, только лишь потому, что не хотел причинять ей боль. Сейчас я работаю над устранением этой проблемы.

– Отлично, – она улыбнулась, прежде чем снова стать серьезной. – У Элизабет есть патологический страх перед отказом. Она потеряла мать, и ты был рядом так часто, как не был до смерти Тани, – когда она упомянула это, я вспомнил о Рози и девочках. – Теперь её тетя собирается выйти замуж и уехать из дома, и твоя подруга больше не появляется в доме, – последняя часть меня удивила.

– Лиз говорила о том, что Белла ушла? – Хайди посмотрела на меня, и на мгновение мне показалась, что она колеблется, выбирая, что стоит рассказать мне.

– Она говорила о ней, но ты должен понять, я не обсуждаю то, о чем мы говорим на наших сеансах, – сказала она, напоминая мне о привилегиях доктор-клиент. Я кивнул, но мне стало любопытно.

– Также я поняла, что у вас в доме не очень хорошая дисциплина, – сказала она. Я согласился и сказал, что мы с Алеком работаем над установлением границ для Лиз.

– Я заметила, что многие выжившие после аварии пациенты, заглаживают свою вину тем, что становятся более мягкими к проступкам детей. В большинстве случаев они стараются стать больше другом, чем родителем. Элизабет нуждается в четких границах, поэтому я рекомендую тебе продолжать следовать плану, который вы с Алеком разработали. Только помни, что ей нужно постоянство. Если она заметит, что ты колеблешься, то тут же воспользуется моментом. – Я кивнул, вспоминая, как она перешла границу, когда я начал следовать новым правилам.

– Дети могут очень сильно оберегать своих родителей. Если Элизабет знает, что разговоры о Тане тебя расстраивают, она не будет поднимать вопрос о своей скорби или расспрашивать о её смерти. Это делает её более уязвимой и одинокой в своем горе. Элизабет должна понимать, что ничего страшно не случится, если она поговорить о маме, – сказала она. Я вспомнил некоторые вещи, которые делал, чтобы она больше узнала о матери.

– Хорошо. Теперь нам необходимо решить, как помочь ей справиться со страхом отказа. Во-первых, быть с ней честным, открытым и понятным. Она должна знать, что может подойти к тебе, и ты не откажешь ей. Далее, не нужно избегать тем, которые она поднимает, и быть готовым к обсуждению той же детали снова и снова. Иногда дети должны слышать те же самые факты каждый раз, пока они обрабатывают информацию. Крайне важно, чтобы ты всегда был доступен, надежен и предсказуем. – Хайди посмотрела на свои записи, потом на меня.

– Самая большая проблема Лиз, то, что ей нужно контролировать ситуацию, в которой она находится. Сейчас она чувствует, что все находится вне её контроля, поэтому ты видишь её вспышки. Найди способы, которые помогут ей взять каждую ситуацию под контроль. Если ты собираешься на свидание, пускай она поучаствует в выборе места. Это даст ей возможность знать время, когда ты вернешься. Твоя сестра уже делает эти вещи, так как позволяет Лиз помочь ей в подготовке свадьбы. Больше привлекайте её к участию в решение проблем. Поступая таким образом, ты покажешь ей, что она является частью твоей жизни, и что она имеет значение для тебя, – сказала Хайди. Немного задумавшись, она продолжила. – Я скажу тебе, что большинство проблем, которые у тебя были с последними отношениями и Лиз, были вызваны из-за малого общения с дочерью.

Откинувшись в кресле, я обдумывал то, что она сказала. Когда я отступил, все вещи, которые касались Беллы, я старался держать в себе. Только когда она застала нас целующимися на стадионе, она поняла, что между мной и Беллой нечто большее. Чем больше я думал о её вспышках, тем больше понимал смысл. Будто лампочка загорелась у меня над головой. Я наклонился вперед, кладя руки на колени.

– Таким образом, все, что я должен сделать, это больше времени уделять общению с Элизабет, и тогда она примет Беллу? – спросил я, надеясь на прямой ответ. Она грустно улыбнулась и покачала головой.

– Я не могу сказать тебе этого, Эдвард. Но скажу, что Лиз обожает Беллу.( п/п да-да-да вы все правильно прочли ) Она только не знает, как совместить верность к своей матери и желание видеть Беллу в своей жизни, – тихо сказала она. Меня очень удивило, что Лиз испытывала к Белле более ласковые чувства.

Проблема Лиз была мне очень хорошо знакома. У меня были те же самые чувства, когда я начал встречаться с Беллой, и, наверное, до сих пор они остались. Как я и думал, Хайди сказала то же, что Алек долбил мне с начала наших сеансов. Время от времени чувство вины становилось сильнее. _Поэтому я и позволил Белле уйти без борьбы? _Я постоянно говорил себе, что все, что я делаю – это ради Лиз, но так ли это? Я отложил этот вопрос в памяти, чтобы подумать позже, когда я смог бы посвятить ему все внимание, и выдохнул.

– У тебя есть еще вопросы? – спросила Хайди, вытаскивая меня из мыслей. Я покачал головой.

– Нет, ты дала мне много пищи для размышлений, – сказал я.

– Элизабет очень взрослая для своего возраста. На самом деле большинство её проблем быстро решится. Только за прошедшие недели я увидела большой прогресс. – Впервые за эту неделю, я искренне улыбнулся.

– Огромное спасибо за помощь. Думаю, что должен привести и Энтони, чтобы он поговорил с кем-нибудь, – сказал я, пожимая её руку.

– Думаю, это хорошая идея, – согласилась она.

Выйдя из кабинета Хайди, я забрал Лиз у стажера, после отвез её в кафе для наших еженедельных свиданий папа-дочка. Она болтала о своем друге, а затем мы поговорили о её матери. Чем больше мы говорили о Тане, тем больше я понимал, что все наладится. По дороге домой Элизабет заснула, слушая айпод, пока я думал о вещах, сказанных Хайди и Алеком. _Могу ли я вернуть Беллу в наш круг? Будет ли Лиз хорошо к ней относиться? Позволил ли я уйти Белле из-за чувства вины? Будет ли она все еще свободна, когда я справлюсь со всеми своими проблемами? Или будет уже слишком поздно?_

_Жду ваши комментарии. _


	35. Открытие

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

**Chapter 35**

**Discoveries/ ****Открытие**

_**Bella Swan-Black/**__**Белла**____**Свон**__** – **__**Блек**__**.**_

Наблюдать за Сетом, поднимающимся на борт самолета, было самым трудным, что со мной когда-либо происходило. К счастью, аэропорт Монтерея был небольшим, и я смогла с ним оставаться прям до самой посадки. Мне становилось немного легче от того, что он был рад встрече со своим дедом и некоторыми друзьями из школы. Джейк заверил меня, что с Леей все будет в порядке, и он объяснит Сету их отношения во время полета.

Я предпочла бы этот разговор дома, где Сету было бы удобнее, но этого так и не случилось. Джейк все время откладывал, и у меня было подозрение, что он боялся, будто Сет не захочет лететь с ним после того, как узнает. И все же я надеюсь, что Сет хорошо воспримет эту новость. Он, казалось, тут же принял Эдварда, поэтому, возможно, и этот переход он воспримет легко.

Я поцеловала сына на прощание. Он взял отца за руку, и они прошли в зону контроля, второй рукой он крепко держал свой маленький рюкзак. Я постоянно повторяла себе, что он не должен видеть моих слез. Сет не должен уезжать и чувствовать себя виноватым, что оставляет меня одну. Повернувшись, он напоследок с энтузиазмом помахал мне рукой, прежде чем пройти на улицу, ожидать приезда трапа.

Не спеша я пошла к своей машине. Как только закрыла дверь, то позволила всему накопившему за две недели стрессу выйти – я разревелась. Я плакала, пока не услышала слабый стук в окно, который немного испугал меня. Подняв голову, я заметила пожилого охранника, который с любопытством смотрел на меня. Я опустила окно на несколько сантиметров, и он улыбнулся мне.

– Мисс, с вами все в порядке? – спросил он. Я кивнула, и задержала всхлип, который грозился вырваться.

– Да, просто мой сын улетел на долгие шесть недель, – прохрипела я.

Он кивнул в знак понимания и, нежно улыбнувшись, развернулся и отошел. Лучшее, что я могла придумать, чтобы время пролетело быстрее – это с головой погрузиться в работу. Приняв это решение, прямо из аэропорта я поехала в аквариум. Улица «Cannery Row» была заполнена туристами, поэтому в выходные я старалась избегать её. Приложив пропуск сотрудника к турникету, я пошла в свой кабинет. Офисы исследовательского отдела были пусты, у всех был выходной. Зайдя в кабинет, я тут же села за свой стол. На экране монитора находилась записка от Анжелы с просьбой перезвонить ей, когда приду на работу.

Включив компьютер, я очень обрадовалась, что он заработал. Просмотрев свои файлы, заметила, что все документы на месте, что заставило меня улыбаться, так как это означало, что мне не придется повторно вводить все данные. Сделала себе заметку позвонить парню из IT-отдела в понедельник и поблагодарить его за восстановление всех моих файлов. После я взяла телефон и набрала номер Анжелы.

– Привет?

– Анжела, это Белла, – ответила я.

– О, привет, Белла.

– Я нашла твою записку. О чем ты хотела поговорить со мной? – Образовалась небольшая пауза, прежде чем она ответила.

– Ну, приходил Бен и перенес все твои данные со старого жесткого диска на новый.

– Спасибо, я уже заметила, даже тот файл, с которым я работала, сохранился, – сказала я. – Что-нибудь еще?

– Ну… эм, да. Я хотела с тобой поговорить. – Возникла долгая пауза. – О, Белла, пожалуйся, только не ненавидь меня, – почти закричала она.

_Почему я должна возненавидеть её?_

– Анжела, что случилось? – спросила я.

– Вчера я увидела, как новый сотрудник IT зашел к тебе в кабинет, он был таким симпатичным, – в трубке раздался небольшой смешок, который не был свойственен её характеру. – Я зашла в твой кабинет, чтобы сказать ему о проблемах с твоим компьютером, и он автоматически принял меня за тебя. Он флиртовал со мной, и я не могла сопротивляться, Белла. Ты знаешь, как давно вот так парни кокетничали со мной? – Я начала смеяться, а она продолжала.

– Так или иначе, мы разговорились, он продолжал флиртовать со мной, и я просто никогда не поправляла его. Он называл меня красавицей, и я просто растаяла. Мне так жаль. Я просто не знала, что делать. Он был настолько милым, и когда Бен пригласил меня на свидание, я согласилась. Получилось, что я испортила все, даже не начав.

– Оооо, подожди минуточку. Он пригласил тебя на свидание? – Анжела начала хихикать в трубку, как девочка-подросток. Он всегда была такой правильной, я никогда даже не думала, что она будет рассматривать свидание с коллегой.

– Да, он пригласил меня на ужин в следующие выходные.

– Но он думает, что ты - это я? – уточнила я.

– Что мне делать? – воскликнула она.

– Он когда-нибудь называл тебя Беллой? – спросила я, вспоминая, как она говорила, что он называл её красавицей, так же как и меня, когда я разговаривала с ним по телефону и назвала ему свое имя.

– Ну, нет. Но он делал такие комментарии, как будто компьютер принадлежит мне. И между прочим, тебе необходимо чаще обновлять антивирусник. Он в течение десяти минут говорил мне об этом, и если бы я… то есть я имею в виду тебя, сделала бы это, то твой компьютер не сломался. Но, так или иначе, помимо этого, он называл меня только красавицей.

– Все хорошо, Анжела, – уверила я её.

– Я должна сказать ему, что я не ты, – утверждала она, не понимая, что я хочу ей сказать.

– Нет, не нужно, это было недоразумение. В понедельник я схожу в IT-отдел и поблагодарю его за то, что починил мой компьютер, затем он сложит два плюс два и все поймет. Это просто недоразумение. Он, вероятно, будет глупо себя чувствовать, что сразу все не выяснил. Было бы гораздо хуже, если б ситуация повторилась.

– Но, а вдруг он предпочтет тебя вместо меня?

– Пффф, я очень сомневаюсь. Давно ли ты смотрела на себя в зеркало? Кроме того, в ближайшее время я не собираюсь идти ни с кем на свидание, – произнеся эти слова, я почувствовала боль в сердце, но не думаю, что было бы нормально сломаться и расплакаться на работе.

– Прости меня, Белла, я не думала…

– Пожалуйста, не извиняйся. Все хорошо, – сказала я, и тут же сменила тему. – Так что не беспокойся о Бене. Я позабочусь, чтобы в понедельник эта ситуация разрешилась.

– Большое спасибо, я буду тебе должна.

– В любое время и да, да ты мне должна, – пошутила я.

Повесив трубку, я начала работать с документами, которые нужны были, чтобы закончить статью для журнала «Underwater Times». В понедельник статью надо было уже отправить в редакцию. Внимание, которое получила белая акула, добавило нагрузку на мою статью. Было несколько научных журналов, желающих получить статьи о каждом шаге, который мы предпринимали, чтобы держать её здоровой, постоянно названивали журналисты с газет и телевидения с просьбой сделать для них эксклюзивный материал. Я больше чувствовал себя PR-менеджером аквариума, чем морским биологом.

Поработав несколько часов, я откинулась на кресле, решив сделать себе небольшой перерыв. Моими мыслями тут же завладел Эдвард. Меня до сих пор раздражало то его высокомерие, которое он продемонстрировал, когда пришел забирать Тони, но в глубине души, я понимала, что его просто раздражал Джейк. Могу ли я винить его за это.

Возможно, я сделала бы что-нибудь подобное, если бы его бывшая жена дразнила меня. Но у Эдварда нет бывшей жены. У него была жена. Красивая, прекрасная, совершенная жена, которая трагически погибла. Я почувствовала укол ревности, и тут же мне стало не по себе. Все время пока мы встречались, я ни разу не испытала чувство ревности, которое испытала сейчас к женщине, которая больше не вернется. Но я знала, что его сердце было с ней. Он любил её так сильно, что перестал жить. Хотела бы я, чтобы он также сильно любил и меня, но этого никогда не будет.

_Успокойся__, Белла! Ты не можешь жить по принципу «А что если»._

Мысли о Тане разбудили во мне любопытство. Эдвард говорил, что она погибла в автомобильной аварии по вине пьяного водителя, но никогда не рассказывал подробности. Я не знаю, что побудило меня сделать это: простое любопытство или желание узнать больше о том, что он пережил. Открыв Гугл, я набрала в поисковике Эдвард Каллен, Кармель, Калифорния.

Тут же на экране появилось изображение человека, которого я любила. Он был в белом халате, со стетоскопом вокруг шеи, а волосы на голове, как обычно, были в сексуальном беспорядке. Громко вздохнув, я почувствовала знакомое жжение у глаз. Просмотрев страницу, скорее пролистала болезненные фотографии. Примерно в середине странички была ссылка на некролог о Тане. Пройдя по ней, я нашла типичную информацию о рождении, смерти, браке, и о выживших членах семьи. Также были её достижения, где указывалось, что она закончила Стэнфорский университет со степенью бакалавра в области истории искусства, прежде чем завела семью. Она была страстным коллекционером искусства, а также входила в состав нескольких благотворительных организаций. В заключении было сказано, что все пожертвования отправляются в фонд

«Матери против пьяных водителей».

Вернувшись на предыдущую страничку, я просматривала ссылки на различные достижения Эдварда. Решив зайти по ссылки еще один раз, и если не найду то, что искала, начну новый поиск, то что-то привлекло мое внимание. Немного поспорив сама с собой, стоит ли мне знать эту информацию или нет, но потом решив, что хуже, чем сейчас мне уже быть не может, и, возможно, это поможет ответить мне на некоторые вопросы.

Я не была готова к таким эмоциям, когда открыла вебсайт. «Monterey Herald» сообщал об аварии. В самом начале статьи была фотография искореженного черного автомобиля. Часть машины со стороны пассажира была полностью смята, огромная дыра была в лобовом стекле. Невероятно было то, что автомобиль буквально висел на краю обрыва, а на заднем фоне виднелся океан. Еще несколько дюймов и Энтони с Элизабет похоронили бы обоих родителей. Я почувствовала, как огромный комок образовался в моем голе.

The date of the accident was exactly three years before the date I had moved back to the area. I had known this, but the simple reminder sent a jolt through me. I read the article.

В день, когда я приехала в штат, исполнялось три года со дня автомобильной катастрофы. Я знала об этом, но это напоминание подтолкнуло меня полностью прочесть статью.

_В пятницу ночью __умерла жительница Кармеля, когда в автомобиль, в котором она ехала, врезался грузовик, за рулем которого был пьяный водитель._

_Полиция штата Калифорния__ сообщает, что Таня Каллен погибла в автомобильной катастрофе на __Pacific__Coast__Highway__, в автомобиль, за рулем которого находился её муж, на полной скорости врезался автомобиль, управляемый пьяным водителем. На вертолете женщину доставили в больнице, где она скончалась от полученных травм._

_Двадцатиоднолетний водитель Мэтью Грин из Биг Сура__, отделавшийся в катастрофе незначительными травмами и ушибами, был арестован и обвинен в убийстве. _

_«Ирония заключалась __в том, что если бы он (Грин) не взрезался в автомобиль Калленов, то выехал бы на набережную и погиб сам, а не мать двух маленьких детей. «Он ехал слишком быстро, чтобы остановиться», – сообщает офицер Мартин»._

Я даже не замечала, что плачу, пока читала статью. Мало того, что Эдвард потерял жену, так он еще пережил такое испытание, и его дети тоже. Вернувшись в Гугл, я набрала Мэтью Грин, Биг Сур, Калифорния. На первой странице была статья из «Herald» спустя три месяца.

_На прошлой недели Мэтью Грин из Биг Сура признал себя виновным в автомобильной катастрофе и был приговорен к десяти годам тюрьмы._

Я ахнула. Этот человек получил всего лишь десять лет тюрьмы за то, что навсегда оторвал мать от детей? Вероятно, смягчающим обстоятельством было то, что ранее он не привлекался. Ну, где же справедливость? Мое сердце обливалось кровью, пока я просматривала подробности аварии.

_Семья погибшей__ отказалась от комментариев._

Сколько раз я видела подобные статьи в журналах, сколько раз я просто пролистывала их? Но это ведь были реальные люди, у которых были семьи, и люди, которые любили их. Это столкновение произошло так близко от дома. Мое сердце сжалась: еще бы несколько дюймов и Эдвард не был бы здесь, а лежал в холодной земле рядом с женой. Я закрыла Интернет, не желая больше читать. Как Эдвард справился с этим? Я задумалась о той боли, через которую он должен был пройти. Я не знаю, как бы справилась, если бы он был тем, кто умер, и он был бы моим мужем. Рыдания срывались с губ, я закрыла рот рукой. Я смогла лучше егопонять, сев за свой стол, я заплакала.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Когда ты привык, что с тобой все время кто-то рядом, а сейчас ты один, то даже четыре недели покажутся такими долгими. Сет звонил мне раз в неделю, и сегодня, прежде чем уйти на работу, я ждала его звонка.

Элис звонила несколько раз с предложением пообедать с ней и Джаспером, но я всегда отказывалась. Моя жизнь превращалась в рутину. Я вставала, завтракала, ходила на работу, пропускала обед, работала допоздна, а затем возвращалась домой, ела Hot Pockets и ложилась спать.

_Я ненавижу _Hot Pockets

Все в моем доме напоминало об Эдварде. На тумбочке в коридоре стояла командная фотография, где Сет и Эдвард стояли и улыбались изогнутой улыбкой. Этот снимок был сделан в тот день, когда мы впервые поцеловались. Если бы я прошла в комнату Сета, то увидела бы змею, которую он выиграл для него, когда мы были в Санта-Крусе, и это было напоминанием о тех страстных ночах, что мы провели на яхте.

На дельфинов, которые стояли на полке, я даже не могла смотреть, так как слезы тут же наворачивались на глаза.

Все эти напоминания приносили мне боль, но когда я поняла, что уборку уже нельзя откладывать, то нашла стетоскоп Эдварда под кроватью, и разрыдалась. Я просидела и проревела на кровати целый час после того, как нашла его. Постоянные напоминания убивали меня. У меня не было Сета, который мог отвлекать меня, поэтому каждую минуты, что я бодрствовала и не была занята работой, я думала об Эдварде независимо от того, как трудно и больно мне было вспоминать его. Телефонный звонок вывел меня из раздумий.

– Привет?

– Мам? – раздался голос Сета из трубки, заставив меня улыбнуться.

– Привет, малыш, как ты?

– Мамочка, я скучаю по тебе, – тихо сказал Сет. Он давно не называл меня мамочкой, видимо, что-то случилось.

– Я тоже скучаю по тебе, милый. Почему ты грустный. Все в порядке? – спросила я. Услышав небольшое сопение из трубки, мне так сильно захотелось обнять его.

– Нет, я просто хочу домой, – прошептал он. Я поняла, что он не хотел, что бы кто-то услышал его.

– Мне очень жаль, Сет. Но у тебя еще две недели с папой, – извинилась я. Желание вылететь следующим рейсом из Монтерея тут же поселилось в моем сердце. – Ты уже ходил на рыбалку с дедушкой?

– Да, мы ходим по выходным. Но папы никогда не бывает дома. Я думал, он будет больше времени проводить со мной, чтобы мы могли играть вместе, – разочарование Сета было понятным, и мне стало интересно, какого черта Джейка никогда нет дома.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что он не бывает дома?

– Он на работе или на Советах, и я должен оставаться с Леей, – надулся Сет.

– Она тебе нравится? – Раньше, я старалась избегать разговоров о ней, поэтому не знала, что он испытывает к Лее.

– Она нормальная, правда, говорит смешно, и весь дом в розовых девчачьих вещах, и еще она хочет, чтобы я называл её мамой.

Я покраснела.

Каждый мускул на моем теле напрягся при мысли, что эта женщины пытается примерить на себя это звание и сделать его своим. Звание матери нужно заработать. Мне потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться и задать следующий вопрос.

– Ты называешь её мамой?

– Нет, но она все время говорит об этом. – Меня раздражало то, что она ставит Сета в неудобное положение.

– Ты говорил об этом с отцом?

– Нет, – прошептал он. – Он говорил мне, что мы будем играть в бейсбол, но мы еще ни разу не играли. Тренер всегда играл в бейсбол со мной и Тони.

– Я знаю, дорогой. Могу ли я поговорить с твоим папой? – спросила я. Мне нужно было выяснить у него несколько вещей, если это будет наша постоянная договоренность.

– Нет, его нет. Ты можешь поговорить с Леей, если хочешь.

– Нет, все хорошо, – сказала я, не желая говорить с этой женщиной. – Сет, я знаю, что это тяжело быть вдалеке от дома, но ты должен продержаться еще две недели, а потом вернешься домой.

– Почему? – Как объяснить ребенку, что суд обязал нас к таким условиям.

– Потому что твой папа теперь не скоро увидит тебя, и ты должен провести это время с ним. Потом ты не увидишь его до рождества, – напомнила я.

– Я знаю, – смягчился он. – Просто я соскучился по тебе, Тони, тренеру и даже Элизабет.

– Мы тоже скучаем по тебе, – сказала я, понимая, что это не совсем правда, но, по крайней мере, трое из четверых скучали. Я могла услышать в трубке тихое сопение, говорящее о том, что он пытается сдержать слезы.

– Мама, я люблю тебя. Лея говорит, что пора заканчивать разговор. – Кровь закипела в венах. _Кто, черт возьми, она такая, что бы говорить Сету, повесить трубку?_

– Я тоже люблю тебя, милый. Ты не мог бы дать трубку Лее?

– Конечно. Пока мам, – прошептал он, прежде чем передать трубку.

– Привет? – Я услышала опасения в её голосе. _Хорошо._

– Говорю только один раз. Так что слушай внимательно, – зарычала я. – Если ты не заставишь Джейка проводить с сыном больше времени, поверь, я сделаю так, что суд постановит сократить летние пребывание Сета до одной недели.

– Он много работает и… – пыталась она защищаться.

– Мне все равно работает он или нет, он не проводит время с Сетом. Джейку принадлежит магазин и он может взять выходной, чтобы провести время с сыном, – остановилась я, подумав, а хочу ли сказать то, о чем действительно думаю. Услышав её раздраженный вздох, я перестала думать. – Если, конечно, он не хочет бывать дома по другим причинам? – надменно спросила я. Скорей всего это будет первый и единственный раз, когда я разговариваю с этой женщиной, и я не собираюсь сдерживаться. – Возможно, он нашел себе кого-то на стороне. Ты же знаешь, что говорят о человеке, который раз оступился.

_Ох, вот __это было здорово._

На другом конце провода слышалось её тяжелое дыхание. По крайней мере, у меня были некоторые приемы, которые заставили её замолчать.

– Следующее, звание матери нужно заработать. Ты не сделала ничего, чтобы заработать его, так что прекрати клянчить. Своими ласками ты разрушила мою семью и заняла мое место, но это не делает тебя матерью Сета.

– Это все? – спросила она напряженным голосом. Я почти могла видеть, как пар выходит у неё из ушей.

– Нет, еще одна вещь. Если ты еще раз попытаешься препятствовать моему общение с сыном, пусть даже по телефону, я превращу твою жизнь в сущий ад, понятно?

– Яснее некуда, – сказала она. Повесив трубку, я тут же набрала номер Джейка.

– JB's Garage, Эмбри слушает.

– Эмбри, это Белла, – я вздохнула с облегчением, когда услышала Эмбри.

– Белла, малышка! Как дела в Калифорнии?

– Отлично, – тихо сказала я. – Мне очень жаль, у меня мало времени на разговоры. Мне уже пора на работу, но нужно срочно поговорить с Джейком.

– Прямо сейчас он под капотом.

– Эмбри… если ты меня любишь, то позови его к телефону. – На заднем фоне зазвонил телефон.

– Подожди секунду, я отвечу, – сказал он.

– Нет! Эмбри, это может быть Лея, а мне нужно поговорить с Джейком раньше неё, – быстро сказала я, прежде чем он переключился на другую линию.

– Не волнуйся, если звонит эта ведьма, то я просто скажу, что он занять. Не волнуйся. – Как же я люблю этого мальчика.

– Алло? – Раздался низкий голос Джейка.

– Джейк, я вылетаю первым же рейсом, чтобы забрать Сета, – я говорила тоном не терпящим пререкание, чтобы он понял с чем имеет дело.

– Что?

– Сколько времени ты провел с сыном за последние четыре недели? – Я сразу начала высказывать претензии, прежде чем у него появился бы шанс изменить тему.

– Ну, я работаю, он и Лея ладят. Они вместе.

– Ему не нужна Лея. Он хочет видеть своего отца, а ты бросил его с женщиной, которую он едва знает! – закричала я в трубку.

– Успокойся, Белла. Лея любит Сета и все делает для него, – сказал он, защищаясь. Я заворчала в трубку на его оправдания.

– Просто заткнись, – зашипела я. – Сет звонил мне сегодня утром и плакал, он хочет вернуться домой, потому что не видит тебя! Я не отправляла его туда, чтобы он отдыхал с твоей подругой. Либо ты берешь отпуск, либо я лечу в Вашингтон, чтобы забрать сына. – Несколько минут в трубке слышалось только мое тяжелое дыхание.

– Я посмотрю, что могу сделать, – наконец сказал он.

– Я позвоню тебе, когда приду с работы, – сказала я и повесила трубку.

Я была настолько рассержена, что вся дрожала. Не было ничего хуже, чем слышать от своего ребенка, который находился на расстояние почти тысячи миль, что он хочет к тебе, и понимать, что ничего не можешь сделать для этого. Я уже подумывала о том, чтобы позвонить Анжеле и отпроситься, и вылететь прямо сейчас, но подумала, что если я сейчас нарушу условия договора, то потом это может быть использовано против меня.

В такие моменты я начинала думать, что надо было обо всем рассказать судье, что бы решение было в мою пользу, но в то время я и не думала, что Джейк способен на такие вещи.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Я опоздала на работу на двадцать минут, но благодаря тому, что последние четыре недели я работала сверхурочно, у меня не было никаких срочных дел. Зайдя в кабинет, я обнаружила на мониторе записку от Анжелы.

_Белла,_

_Не забудь про сегодняшний обед.__ Меня не будет в офисе, так что я встречу тебя и Бена в ресторане. _

_Анж._

Я совсем забыла, что согласилась пообедать с ними.

После того как мы все выяснили, эти двое стали неразделимы за пределами работы. Я была единственной, кому Анжела призналась в том, что они встречаются. Она боялась, что это будет выглядеть непрофессионально, если люди узнают, что она встречается с коллегой.

Когда я представилась Бену, была видно, как он был шокирован, узнав, что Анжела это не я. Но он пришел в себя довольно быстро, и попытался так небрежно расспросить меня о других брюнетках, работающих в моем отделе. С невозмутимым видом, я отвечала на все его вопросы, будто не знала о его ошибке.

Покормив пингвинов, я помогла прибраться в бассейне. Так как у нас было запланировано несколько поездок, то все утро я провела в лаборатории, изучая съемку за вчерашний день. Белая акула решила еще раз полакомиться своим товарищем по аквариуму. Она становилась все более агрессивной, и мне все больше казалось, что она должна быть выпущена обратно в океан. Руководители аквариума не очень обрадуются этой идее, так как она приносила достаточно большой объем доходов. К счастью, мне сказали, что у меня по-прежнему будет работа, даже если акулу придется выпустить. Были надежды, что удастся поймать другую белую акулу, и они хотели, что бы с ней работал тот, у кого уже есть опыт.

– Тук-тук, – раздался голос Элис за дверью моего кабинета. Повернувшись, я улыбнулась ей.

– Привет, как дела? – спросила я.

– Я хотела узнать, ты не откажешься пообедать со мной сегодня?

– На самом деле, у меня уже есть планы на обед, – с досадой сказала я. Я действительно наслаждалась компанией Элис, и мы не проводили много времени вместе с тех пор, как уехал Сет.

– Ох, может быть, тогда на следующей неделе? – спросила она.

– Да, это было бы здорово.

– Итак, когда вернется Сет? Энтони просто умирает, как хочет увидеть его.

– Я говорила с ним сегодня утром, он тоже скучает по Тони, – сказала я с грустной улыбкой, когда вспомнила утренний разговор. – Он еще две недели будет у отца, – проворчала я. Элис мило улыбнулась мне.

– Ты скучаешь по нему, не так ли?

– Да. Мы никогда раньше не расставались больше, чем на выходные, так что это довольно тяжело.

– Сочувствую, – сказала она.

– Спасибо.

– Эй, Белла, ты готова идти на обед? – спросил Бен, войдя в кабинет с широкой улыбкой. Я не смогла удержаться и не улыбнуться в ответ, он всегда выглядел таким милым.

– Да, сейчас только возьму сумочку, – сказала я, повернувшись к Элис. – Как насчет того, чтобы пообедать в следующую пятницу?

Она кивнула, улыбнувшись мне грустной улыбкой, и вышла из кабинета. Интересно, почему ей стало грустно? Может быть, мне стоило пригласить её с собой, или отменить обед с Беном и Анжелой. Я не помню, что когда-либо видела её с опущенной головой.

Бен и я шли вниз по Cannery Row, пока не остановились у ресторана Джаспера. Я не была там с тех пор, как ходила на обед с Элис. Джаспер стоял у прилавка и широко заулыбался, когда увидел меня. Подойдя, он крепко обнял меня.

– Белла, я так рад тебя видеть, – прошептал он, немного сжимая мои плечи.

– Я тоже, Джаспер.

– Элис говорила, что придет на обед, и собиралась пригласить тебя.

– У меня уже были планы на этот обед, поэтому мы договорились пообедать вместе на следующей неделе, – сказала я. Он бросил взгляд на Бена и тщательно осмотрел его. Потом нервно посмотрел в сторону двери, прежде чем обратился с улыбкой ко мне.

– На сколько человек тебе нужнее столик? – спросил он.

– На троих, пожалуйста.

Он кивнул, а затем проводил нас к столику у окна. Анжелы еще не было, поэтому Бен развлекал меня рассказами о некоторых интересных вещах, которые у него были в компьютере.

– Ребенок стянул с дивана пуховую подушку и попытался засунуть её в CD-Rom, – говорил он улыбаясь. Слушая его рассказ, я тут же представила, как будто это делает Сет. И так сильно рассмеялась, что не услышала, как кто-то подошел к нашему столику.

– Белла? – Я перестала смеяться и сосредоточилась на лице, которое я не видела четыре долгих недели.

_Эдвард__._

_Жду ваших комментариев_


	36. Надежда

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

**Chapter 36**

**Hope/****Надежда**

_**Edward Cullen/ **__**Эдвард**____**Каллен**__**.**_

Недели без Беллы были невыносимы. Пиком разочарования от нашего расставания было то, что состояние Лиз улучшалось с каждой неделей. Все свободное время мы проводили вместе, нагоняя её воспоминания о матери, которыми я должен был поделиться с ней с самого начала.

После признания Тони относительно Беллы, я понял, что его незаинтересованность Таней связана с его лояльным отношением к Белле. Меня удивило то, что его проблемы были полностью противоположны Лиз, но все же оставались такими же. Наши сеансы приносили результаты, и мы начали семейную терапию со специалистом по имени Петр. Он показал мне совершенно новые способы, как лучше помочь Элизабет и Энтони.

Не только я один старался помочь, но и Лиз отлично справлялась со своей частью. Она работала с Хайди, пытаясь дойти до той точки, когда она сможет видеть меня с другой женщиной. Несколько раз она вспоминала Беллу, но мы никогда не осмеливались углубляться в эту тему. Все её вопросы касались одних и тех же тем: если бы я увидел Беллу или хотел бы я пригласить ее на ужин. Я никогда не отвечал на эти вопросы. Однако, много раз мне казалось, что Лиз готова принять Беллу в нашу жизнь, но на самом деле это было не так.

Было понятно, что она хочет видеть меня счастливым, но этого было недостаточно. Лиз нужно было забыть о своей иррациональной лояльности к своей матери. На наших совместных занятиях Энтони поднимал вопросы о своей любви к Белле. Первый раз Лиз встала в оборонительную позицию и активно защищала свою версию, что Белла пытается заменить Таню. Терапевт задал ей несколько вопросов, чуть изменив угол её мышления, и дав несколько вещей, над которыми Лиз необходимо было подумать. Ее попросили представить, что я должен буду остаться навсегда один. На лицо дочери было больно посмотреть. Она боролась с желанием сохранить память о своей матери и позволить мне быть счастливым. После всего этого, она стала более спокойно относиться к тому, чтобы видеть меня с кем-то еще. Я мог наблюдать, как постепенно Элизабет рушить собственные стены.

Что касается Энтони, то ему как раз нужен был человек, с которым он мог бы поговорить обо всех изменениях в нашем доме. Его принятие в свою жизнь Беллы пришло от желания иметь мать. Я не сомневался в том, что он очень любил Беллу, но главной его целью было иметь маму, за что он отчаянно цеплялся. Миллион раз я хотел сказать ему, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы вернуть Беллу обратно в нашу жизнь, но я просто не мог дать ему надежду, которая даже не знаю, была ли у меня.

Элис не говорила мне больше о Белле и о её встрече с коллегой, так что я не был уверен, огораживала ли она меня от боли, которую мне принесет, если расскажет, или она действительно ничего не знала. Сам я не мог заставить себя спросить сестру, потому что если честно, я не хотел знать.

На работе я передвинул свой график так, чтобы больше времени проводить с детьми. Рано утром я уходил на работу, и Элис по пути на свою работу отвозила детей в дом Эммета. К полудню я забирал их, и мы занимались обычными семейными делами, которые я откладывал из-за работы. Мне было гораздо легче полностью уйти в работу и не думать о прошлом. По крайней мере, теперь я осознал, как это называется… избегание.

Два раза в неделю у нас была встреча с семейным психологом, и все шло гладко. Лиз проводила много времени с Роуз и девчонками, так как Элис была занята подготовкой к свадьбе, а Лиз очень нравилось играть с ними.

Так как бейсбольный сезон закончился, два раза в неделю мы с Энтони ходили на пляж, и я учил его серфингу. Это было одним из тех вещей, которые он все время просил меня, но я все время находил отговорки. У него очень хорошо получалось кататься, и довольно скоро он сможет превзойти меня.

Я только вышел с работы, как зазвонил мой сотовый, это была Элис.

– Привет, младшая сестренка, – сказал я, слегка улыбаясь.

– Привет, ты уже закончил работать? – спросила Элис.

– Уже сажусь в машину.

– Пообедаешь со мной и Джаспером? Мы не очень часто видимся, подготовка к свадьбе занимает каждую минуту моего свободного времени, – пожаловалась она. Я вынужден был согласиться, за всей моей работой и её делами, мы проводили вместе лишь несколько минут в неделю.

– Да, конечно. Звучит отлично. Ты хочешь, чтобы я заехал за тобой на работу?

– Нет! – слишком быстро, сказала она. – Мне срочно нужно кое-что сделать. Так что, встретимся с тобой сразу в «Paradiso». Я пойду пешком, это всего лишь в паре кварталов от меня, да и на дорогах ужасные пробки. – Мне показалась, что мое желание забрать её, могло помешать каким-то планам. Должен признаться, что её отказ разочаровал меня, так как у меня был хороший шанс увидеть Беллу, если бы я приехал забрать Элис.

– Если ты так хочешь, – сказал я, давая возможность изменить ее решение.

– Хочу. Я сейчас позвоню Роуз и предупрежу, что ты заберешь детей немного попозже. Жду тебя в ресторане примерно через полчаса.

На этом мы закончили разговор, и её странное поведение немного озадачило меня. В последнее время она часто вела себя странно, но я списывал все на волнение перед свадьбой, однако её разговор со мной по телефону, говорил мне, что тут замешено что-то еще. Я убью Джаспера, если он сделал что-то, что обидело её.

В ресторан я приехал на десять минут раньше, Джаспер стоял на месте хостесса (_прим:_ _**Хостесс**__ - человек, работающий в ресторане, __встречающий посетителей и разводящий их по свободным местам с учетом пожеланий_). Он улыбнулся, приветствую меня, но эта улыбка не коснулась его глаз. Мои подозрения, что что-то случилось с Элис, возросли после такого его приветствия.

– В чем дело, Джаспер? – спросил я, сразу переходя к сути вопроса.

– Почему ты думаешь, что что-то произошло? – он нервно оглянулся, а потом снова посмотрел на меня.

– Потому что ты ведешь себя странно, и у меня такое чувство, что на самом деле, ты не хочешь, чтобы я был здесь.

– С Элис все прекрасно. Я просто подумал, что было бы лучше, если бы мы пообедали в другом месте. Мне нужно отдохнуть от этого ресторана.

– С рестораном все в порядке? – спросил я, немного обрадованный тем, что дело не в Элис, видимо, он просто заработался.

– Да, все отлично. Просто… – и тут мы оба услышали звонкий смех, доносящийся из зала, который заставил на мгновение остановиться мое сердце, а Джаспера заикаться. – Я просто подумал, что мы, то есть я, смогу отвлечься от работы, если не буду сидеть посередине... – я прервал его, делая знак рукой, что бы он замолчал. Джаспер щелкнул зубами, а я прислушался.

Мне уже началось казаться, что я просто ослышался, когда я снова услышал её музыкальный смех. Я оттолкнул Джаспера, но он схватил меня за руку.

– Эдвард, не будь дураком, – предупредил Джаспер. Мне было все равно. Я должен был снова увидеть её. Четыре долгих недели я не видел Беллу. Одернув свою руку, я пошел в зал. Узнать её не составило труда, её волосы коричневато-красного цвета, красиво ложились по спине. Но увидев, что сидящий рядом с ней человек был мужчиной, я почувствовал, как в горле застрял комок. _Это должно быть тот парень из технического отдела._

Минуту я стоял и наблюдал в стороне. Мужчина, которому она улыбалась, что-то рассказывал ей, что заставило её плечи дрожать от смеха. Это было намного хуже, чем видеть Беллу с Джейком. В глубине души я знал, что она ненавидит Джейка, за то, что он сделал. К нему она никогда не вернется, но это… это было другое. Что делать, если ей действительно понравился этот парень? Что делать, если она действительно пошла дальше, и все это из-за того, что я позволил ей уйти? Мой гнев становился все сильнее, пока я наблюдал, как этот парень посягает на то, что является моим. Он протянул руку, поглаживаю руку Беллы, которая лежала на столе, и у меня появилась только одна мысль.

_Моя._

Я быстро подошел к их столику, её кавалер с удивлением посмотрел на меня. Я усмехнулся, глядя на него, а потом посмотрел на моего ангела, который смеялся так сильно, что даже не слышал, что я подошел.

– Белла? – я почти прорычал. Парень посмотрел на меня, поднимая брови, но я игнорировал его. Смех Беллы прервался, и она посмотрела на меня. Она выглядела немного потрясенной, и я почувствовал, как волна собственничества пробежала через меня.

– Эдвард? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Могу я поговорить с тобой? – я посмотрел на её кавалера и добавил – Наедине?

– Ох… Эм… Эдвард, это Бен, – представила она. Но мой взгляд был сосредоточен только на ней, не желая признавать, что за зануда сидит напротив неё. Когда я ничего не ответил, Белла строго посмотрела на меня. Но я был слишком раздражен, чтоб обратить на это внимание. Она прищурилась, так как я все еще продолжал молчать, и тогда она виновато посмотрела на своего ухажера. Нагнувшись, я схватил её за руку и потянул с места. Она издала небольшой визг, когда я потащил её по коридору к туалету.

– Эдвард, что ты делаешь? – прошипела она. Я продолжал тянуть её за собой, не позволяя себе говорить до тех пор, пока мы не вышли из зоны слышимости её кавалера. Она изо всех сил попыталась вырвать руку, но я не позволил ей сделать этого. Когда мы оказались в приватной зоне, я развернулся, в результате чего она прижалась к стенке.

– Кто такой Бен? – потребовал я. Она посмотрела на меня, на мгновение черты её лица приняли понимающий вид, но затем она снова сузила глаза.

– Он друг? А что? – спросила она. Её поза говорила мне, что я в одном шаге от пинка под задницу, но мне было уже все равно.

– Только друг? – требовательным голосом спросил я.

– Почему это так важно для тебя?

– Просто ответь, Белла, – прорычал я.

– Нет, я не буду отвечать. Это, чёрт побери, не твое дело, и я не благодарна тебе за то, что ты вырвал меня из… – больше я не мог сдерживаться. Я поцеловал её.

Мои губы нашли её, и я прижал Беллу к стене. Каждая клеточка моего тела кричала, чтобы я сделал её своей. Сказать всему миру, что она только моя и больше ничья. Руками я зарылся в её волосах, и громко застонал, когда она начала целовать меня в ответ. Её язык проскользнул между моих губ и стал бороться с моим языком за господство. _ Я больше не собирался позволять ей уйти._

Потребность в этой женщине лишь увеличилась за долгие недели разлуки. Я почувствовал, как она потянула меня за волосы, но не для того, чтобы вырваться, а наоборот притянуть к себе. Часть моего разума останавливала меня, но все это ушло на задний план. Я знал, что должен был остановиться, но было так чертовски хорошо снова чувствовать её в своих объятиях.

Я услышал, как она захныкала подо мной и отстранился. Наши лбы были прижаты друг к другу, пока мы пытались отдышаться. Чудовищность моих действий рухнула на меня словно тонна кирпичей. Не так я все хотел сделать. Я застонал, прежде чем подальше отошел от неё, и запустил руки в волосы.

– Эдвард? – Её голос показался мне каким-то испуганным, и в нем слышалась боль.

– Белла, прости меня. Я не должен был… я… Прости, что прервал твое свидание, – сказал я, разворачиваясь и быстро уходя. Проходя мимо её столика, я не стал смотреть на человека, который в настоящий момент занимал то место, где хотел быть я. Достигнув холла, я обнаружил Джаспера и Элис, пристально смотрящих на меня. Джаспер что-то отчаянно говорил, но остановился, когда увидел меня. Элис сочувственно мне улыбнулась, но я не хотел иметь дело с её жалостью. Покачав головой, я вышел за дверь. Невысокая брюнетка чуть было не врезалась в меня, так как я слишком резко открыл дверь. Извинившись, я прошел к своей машине.

Только найдя спокойствие в прибежище своего «Вольво», я позволил себе начать разглагольствовать. Что, черт возьми, сейчас произошло? Я полностью потерял контроль, когда увидел её. Никогда в жизни я не чувствовал такого притяжения, которое было несколько минут назад. Что я натворил? _Неужели я все испортил? Весь мой прекрасно изложенный план был разрушен одним махом, когда чувство ревности поглотило меня. _Прислонившись лбом к рулю, я завел машину_. Но она поцеловала меня. _Я почувствовал, как волна восторга прошла сквозь мое тело.

_Она поцеловала меня._

Весь оставшийся день я не смог стереть улыбку со своего лица. Я понимал, что вел себя грубо, и, вероятно, мог бы сделать все еще хуже, но мне так нравились воспоминания о том, как она отреагировала на меня. Хоть она и была инициатором расставания, теперь я знал, что она хотела меня также как и я её, и это дало мне надежду, которой мне так не хватало со дня нашей разлуки.

– Пап? – спросил Энтони с широкой улыбкой на лице. – О чем ты думаешь? Ты целый день улыбаешься.

– Белла, – честно ответил я. Улыбка Энтони стала шире.

– Меня она тоже заставляет улыбаться, – прошептал он.

– Эдвард! – по всему дому разнесся голос Элис, заставляя нас съежиться. Голос звучал сердито. Я посмотрел на Энтони, его глаза были широко раскрыты, узнавая гневный тон тетушки.

– Я думаю тебе лучше подняться и некоторое время посидеть в своей комнате, – сказал я Энтони. Он кивнул и заботливо взглянул на меня.

– Не позволяй ей видеть свой страх, – прошептал он. Я рассмеялся и отправил его наверх, задумавшись о том, где он мог слышать эту фразу раньше.

– Эдвард Энтони Каллен! Что, черт возьми, с тобой происходит? – кричала Элис, подойдя ко мне. Руки её лежали на бедрах, а одной ногой она притоптывала в нетерпение.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – невинно спросил я. Конечно, она говорила о Белле, но я не мог чувствовать себя плохо из-за того, как все произошло.

– Не надо прикидываться незнающим. Что ты сделал с Беллой? – потребовала она.

– С Беллой?

– Да, черт побери! Она уехала сразу после тебя вся в слезах, – закипала она. Мое прошлое ликование от поцелуя немедленно сменилось на беспокойство.

– Она плакала? – уточнил я.

– Да, – она раздражающе выдохнула. – Что ты сделал?

– Эм… Я… Я поцеловал её? – признался я.

– Ты что? – Элис в недоумение покачала головой. – Ты не говорил с ней целый месяц, и затем при первой же встречи сразу целуешь её. Что, черт возьми, с тобой?

– Я не знаю. Она была с парнем и я…

– Минутку? Что? – спросила Элис, её глаза расширились от понимания происходящего.

– Она была там с каким-то парнем, я просто хотел поговорить с ней, но она так рассердилась на меня, а потом все закончилось тем, что я поцеловал её, – вздохнув, поведал я. Плечи Элис затряслись, а рукой она прикрыла рот. Небольшие смешки слетали с её губ, пока не превратились в смех. Я непонимающе смотрел на неё, ожидая, когда она начнет объяснить свое поведение.

– Ты ревновал! – выдавила она сквозь смех, задерживая дыхания. Я закатил глаза, но кивнул.

– Да, признаю, но что так чертовски рассмешило тебя?

– Это было не свидание. Бен встречается с Анжелой. Они должны были встретиться за обедом, – Элис смотрела на меня с широкой улыбкой на лице, пока мой мозг прокручивал слова, которые она только что сказала.

– Что?

– Ты слышал меня. Белла не встречается с Беном, – снова заявила Элис.

– Но ты говорила…

– Я не знала, – перебила она. – Анжела объяснила мне все после того, как Белла уехала. Бен думал, что Анжела это Белла, когда он приглашал её на свидание.

Волна огромного облегчения нахлынула на меня. Она ни с кем не встречалась. Осознав это, я застонал. Впервые как я вышел из ресторана, я обратил внимание на реакцию Беллы. Не только реакцию на поцелуй, но и как она отреагировала, когда увидела меня. Белла приняла оборонительную позицию, когда я спросил её о Бене. Она ведь, должно быть, поняла, что я принял Бена за её парня, но она отказалась подправить меня. Продолжая твердо стоять на своем. И тогда я вспомнил её замечание о Джейке и его постоянном контроле. Черт! Я вел себя как неандерталец.

– Белла говорила тебе что-нибудь? – спросил я. Элис покачала головой.

– Нет, она уехала через несколько минут после тебя и не вернулась на работу.

– Проклятье, – пробормотал я. Она, должно быть, сильно расстроена, раз пропустила работу.

– Итак, что ты собираешься делать? – просила Элис.

– Я не знаю.

– Я устала от этого. Засунь свою задницу в автомобиль и едь к ней. Сегодня утром Белле звонил Сет, это очень расстроило её, – сказала она, пытаясь убедить меня поехать к ней. Моё сердце сжалось от боли при мысли, что Белла страдает в одиночестве. У меня по-крайней мере были дети и Элис, которые преображали монотонность повседневных дней. Но я не мог сделать этого. Я трус.

– Элис, я не могу, – прошептал я.

– Иногда ты бываешь таким тупым, – зарычала она на меня. – Лиз лучше. Недавно она сказала мне, что хотела бы видеть Беллу с нами, а Энтони ходит с разбитым сердцем без Беллы. Это больше не влияет только на тебя.

– Знаю. Я думал, что когда вернется Сет, мы смогли бы сделать что-нибудь вместе, все мы, – слушая мой комментарий, Элис закатила глаза.

– Он приедет только через две недели. Хотя бы позвони ей, – умоляла Элис.

– Да, это я должен сделать, – согласился я. Поведение Элис изменилось, она сразу запрыгала от счастья.

– Ты должен извиться за свою выходку, а потом сказать ей, что любишь её, а затем… – я закрыл рот Элис рукой, прекращая поток слов напористого маленького эльфа, прежде чем она выйдет из-под контроля.

– Я попрошу прощения, про все остальное нужно умолчать, пока я еще не чувствую, что Лиз готова принять Беллу в свою жизнь. Я не хочу спешить для того, чтобы Белла вернулась туда, откуда ушла. Она заслуживает лучшего. – Спокойно сказал я, убирая ладонь со рта Элис. Она улыбнулась мне и кивнула.

– Это только начало, теперь сделай это, – сказала она, толкая меня в комнату. Я опустился на кровать и посмотрел на телефон. Быстро, прежде чем я успею потерять самообладание, я набрал её номер.

– Алло?

– Белла? – нервничая, произнес я, гордясь тем, что мой голос не дрожал.

– Эдвард?

– Да, это я, – прошептал я застенчиво. Возникла неудобная тишина на другом конце трубки.

– Я звоню, что бы принести извинения за свое поведение в ресторане, – выпалил я.

– Ты уже извинялся, – прошептала она, и мне показалось, что я услышал маленькое сопение.

– Белла, этого никогда не будет достаточно. Прости меня. Я просто не выдержал… – я остановился. Неужели я действительно собирался признаться, что ревновал и из-за этого потерял весь здравый смысл?

– Не выдержал чего? – спросила она. Я застонал, понимая, что она не забудет этот вопрос.

– Я не мог смириться с мыслью, видеть тебя с кем-то другим, – признался я. – Прости меня, я не имел никакого права…

– Это не было свиданием, – заявила Белла.

– Да, – прошептал я. – Я понял это, когда Элис вернулась домой и все объяснила.

– Бен просто друг. Он встречается с Анжелой. Я не была с ним на свидании, – тихо сказала она. Снова возникла тишина, и я не знал, что сказать.

– Что-нибудь слышно о Сете? – спросил я, меняя тему и надеясь, что она доверится мне, если ей не очень хорошо. Я услышал, как она тяжело вздохнула, но терпеливо ждал ее решения, она должна сама захотеть поговорить со мной.

– Да, он звонил сегодня утром, – прошептала она.

– Все в порядке?

– Нет, – сказала она, немного саркастически. – Ему не нравится там. Одна славная мамаша пытается примерить на себя мою старую жизнь. Джейка нет дома, и Сет скучает по мне, тебе и Тони. Все замечательно. – Даже при том, что она была раздражена, я улыбался её ответу.

– А я думал, что мама-медведь ушла в спячку, – пошутил я. Она тихонько засмеялась, и напряженность момента полностью растаяла.

– Да, прости. Я просто только что говорила с Джейком, итак, я ставлю галочку. Он наконец-то нашел время, чтобы быть с Сетом. Четыре недели прошли впустую, – проворчала она. – Я была очень близка к тому, чтобы сесть на самолет и забрать Сета домой раньше срока. – Она задержала дыхание. И я мог слышать, как дрожал её голос из-за всех эмоций, которые ей пришлось пережить. Я знал, что это будет трудно для неё, но слышать Беллу почти на грани срыва, было очень тяжело. Я должен быть там, рядом с ней.

– Белла, ты не хочешь приехать? – спросил я, надеясь, что она скажет «да». В трубке было долгое молчание, и на один момент мне показалось, что она почти согласилась.

– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – наконец сказала она, но мне кажется, я уловил нотки сожаления в её голосе.

– Я обещаю, что буду хорошим, – подразнил я. Она приглушила смех, и я улыбнулся.

– Не знаю, хотела бы я, чтобы ты был хорошим, – я задержал дыхание после её слов. Она флиртует со мной. Мои мысли сразу же зашли на опасную территорию.

– Белла, – пропел я. – Я понимаю, что, может, многое прошу, но… Ну, я имею ввиду, можешь ты… нет, ты будешь… – я выдохнул, расстраиваясь.

– Эдвард, пожалуйста. Скажи мне, – прошептала она. Я не мог ей сказать по телефону все, что хотел, успокоившись, я спросил единственное, о чем, надеюсь, она подумает.

– Ты будешь ждать? Меня? – прошептал я. – Только еще некоторое время. Лиз становиться намного лучше, и ну… я просто подумал, что, возможно, мы могли бы пойти на свидание, или что-то в этом роде, – быстро сказал я. Затаив дыхание, я ждал её ответа.

– Я не знаю, что сказать, - прошептала она. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты торопился с Элизабет.

– Нет, я не тороплю, просто подумал, что может быть… – мой голос затих. Белла выдохнула.

– Честно говоря, прямо сейчас у меня нет никакого желания, – сказала она. Я не знал, как принимать ее слова. _Означает ли это, что она не собирается заводить знакомство с кем-то еще, или я тоже вхожу в этот список?_

– Ох, – неубедительно сказал я. Снова в нашей беседе повисла неловкая тишина. – Хорошо, вероятно, на этом следует закончить разговор. Если ты захочешь поговорить, или тебе еще что-нибудь понадобиться, просто позвони мне, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – прошептала она. Я закрыл глаза, не желая заканчивать наш телефонный разговор.

– Спокойной ночи, любимая, – прошептал я. Она замолчала на мгновение, и я подумал, скажет ли она еще что-нибудь, когда я услышал её тихий голос.

– Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.

Повесив трубку, я лег в постель, думая о нашем разговоре. Молча, я поблагодарил Элис за её напористость. Я бы оставил все невысказанным, избегая сложных разговоров. Теперь у меня была некая надежда. Надежда, что все получится. Надежда, что Белла будет моей снова.

_Наде__жда – это все, что у меня действительно было._

_Жду комментариев._


	37. Фестиваль Фонариков

_**Дисклеймер**_**: Все что вязано с сумерками принадлежит Стефани Майер, я лишь позволяю себе немного играть с характерами героев.**

**Chapter**** 37 / Глава 37**

**Фестиваль Фонариков**

_**Белла Свон-Блек**_

Сет наконец-то возвращался домой, и ничто не могло заставить меня быть более взволнованной. Всю неделю я летала по комнате сына, стирая белье, поправляя игрушки. И даже начала скучать по отсутствию в доме его домашних животных. Мне казалась, что Бадди тоже был взволнован, предстоящим приездом Сета, даже больше чем я. Меня всегда поражало, что он может чувствовать все, что происходит. Моё возбуждение передалось собаке, и теперь она стала более активной, чем обычно.

Джейк взял отпуск и оставшиеся две недели провел с сыном. Когда Сет в следующий раз позвонил мне, он был уже совершенно другим ребенком. Теперь он проводил больше времени с отцом, и практически упрашивал меня разрешить ему остаться у отца еще некоторое время. К счастью, Джейк купил билеты, которые невозможно было поменять, и я не думаю, что могла бы продержаться без него еще какое-нибудь время. Часть меня радовалась тому, что он наслаждался отдыхом в Вашингтоне, но в тоже время другой части меня было грустно, что он не скучал по мне так, как я скучала по нему.

У меня было еще четыре часа до поездки в аэропорт за Сетом. Он снова и снова заверял меня в том, что уже большой мальчик и может лететь без сопровождения. Так как рейс из Сиэтла в Монтерей был прямой, я согласилась, но все равно очень нервничала. Авиакомпания позволила Джейку быть с Сетом, пока он не займет своё место в самолете, поэтому один он будет только во время полета. Также авиакомпания пометила Сета определенным знаком, так что все бортпроводники знали, что несовершеннолетний совершает перелет без сопровождения родителей, и должны были за ним присматривать. Это известие принесло мне немного облегчения, но я все равно не успокоюсь, пока не увижу его маленькое прелестное личико.

По дороге на работу, проезжая мимо ресторана Джаспера, я вспомнила тот день две недели назад, когда Эдвард поцеловал меня. Его агрессивное поведение, когда он потащил меня в уборную ресторана, а затем потребовал сказать, кто такой Бен, смутило меня. Его грубость начала сильно раздражать. Сначала его действия по отношению к Джейку, а теперь с Беном, Эдвард показал себя со стороны, которую я еще никогда не видела. Но потом он поцеловал меня, и я полностью забыла обо всех его прошлых проступках. Я хотела его. Мое тело мгновенно отреагировало, когда попало в знакомые объятия.

Я до сих пор чувствую вкус его губ на своих губах. Его вкус, его запах, все это напоминала мне о той страсти, которую мы испытывали раньше. Когда он отстранился, а потом, извиняясь, оставил меня стоять одну, это было еще одним напоминанием о том, что я потеряла его. Слезы быстро и сильно потекли по щекам, и пока я еще полностью не развалилась, то собралась с силами и пошла к своей машине.

Поговорив с Анжелой, я сослалась на слабость и ушла с работы за счет отработки в выходной день. Оставшуюся часть дня провела в размышлениях, о том, как мне быть с Эдвардом. Где-то на середине размышлений, я вспомнила об Элис. Она звала меня с собой на обед, но она пришла в ресторан с Эдвардом. Тогда я поняла, что она пыталась свести нас вместе, ну или, по крайней мере, возродить нашу дружбу. Я любила и ненавидела её за это. С момента нашего разрыва она говорила или делала некоторые вещи, которые как теперь я понимаю, были попытками помирить нас, но моя добровольная изоляция мешала её задумкам.

_А затем он позвонил._

Было несколько неловких моментов, но по большей части мы вели очень приятную беседу, как и раньше. Я не могла не флиртовать с ним. Каждый раз, когда дразнящие слова слетали с моих губ, я ругала себя, но полученный результат не расстраивал меня. Он хотел, что бы я ждала его. Мне так сильно хотелось сказать ему, что я не могу представить себя ни с кем, кроме него, но вместо этого я ответила неопределенно. Его внимание по-прежнему на все сто процентов должно быть сосредоточено на Лиз и Тони, и если Лиз пока не готова принять кого-либо в свою семью, то не было никакого смысла мне и Сету возвращаться на старую дорожку.

_Сет_

Мысленно танцуя, я припарковала машину у аквариума и побежала на работу. Скоро мой ребенок будет дома. Я вспомнила прошлое, когда мы с Джейком только составляли график посещений Сета, я еще подумала, что нужно найти себе какое-нибудь хобби на это время. Но тогда я еще не осознала, как это на самом деле тяжело.

Плюхнувшись на свое рабочее место, я принялась за работу. Я выработала так много сверхурочных часов, что отдел кадров с радостью дал мне отпуск. Поработав пару часов, я уеду за Сетом, и потом мне не нужно будет возвращаться на работу еще чуть больше одной недели. Углубившись в изучение еженедельных документов, я услышала стук в дверь. Элис просунула голову с широкой улыбкой, я жестом показала ей заходить и очень удивилась, когда Лиз вошла следом.

– Привет, Элис, Лиз. – Встретила я их с улыбкой. – Работаешь сегодня во вторую половину дня?

– Лиз приехала, чтобы провести утренний обход с Анжелой, – ответила Элис. Утренние обходы были у нас открытыми, чтобы каждый мог прийти и посмотреть, как работает аквариум. Анжела и я по очереди водили группы вместе с несколькими другими биологами и добровольцами.

– Будет интересно. Анжела использует весьма интересный способ кормления пингвинов, так что уверенна, что тебе понравиться, – сказала я, улыбаясь Лиз. Она посмотрела вниз на свои ноги и кивнула. Я не могла быть уверена, стеснялась ли она или просто не хотела находиться здесь.

– На самом деле, мне нужно разобраться еще с некоторыми документами, а обход Анж еще только через полчаса. А так как Лиз все время спрашивает о белой акуле, я подумала: кто расскажет ей лучше, чем ты? – сказала Элис, широко улыбаясь.

– Конечно, я люблю о ней поговорить, – сказала я, улыбаясь Лиз. Элизабет, наконец, посмотрела на меня с небольшой улыбкой на лице, и я поняла, что она просто стеснялась. Элис легонько обняла Лиз, затем выскочила из кабинета, оставив нас наедине.

– Итак, тебя интересует что-то конкретное? – спросила я.

– На самом деле нет, – Лиз снова опустила взгляд на свои ботинки. – Может быть, вы просто расскажете мне о ней все, что хотите, – я рассмеялась, и она посмотрела на меня с вопросительной улыбкой.

– Это может занять некоторое время, потому что я люблю говорить об этой акуле, – сказала я. Затем, взяв Лиз за руку, повела её в комнату наблюдения, где мы смотрели, как акула плавала туда-сюда. Я рассказывала Лиз о пищевых предпочтениях акулы, и в какой среде она обычно обитает. Мы говорили о том, как трудно поймать её, и о некоторых проблемах, которые возникли у нас в связи с этим. Также мы обсудили и будущий выпуск акулы в открытый океан.

– Это означает, что у вас не будет работы, когда они отпустят акулу? – Спросила Лиз. Мне показалось, что я уловила грустные нотки в её вопросе, но, не смотря на весь свой жизненный опыт, не могла понять, почему.

– Нет, на самом деле, мы надеемся поймать еще одну белую акулу, и хозяева аквариума хотят, чтобы с ней работал человек с опытом. Поэтому у меня будет работа здесь, пока такие акулы будут существовать, – сказала я, улыбаясь. Элизабет посмотрела на меня с трогательной улыбкой, и хоть она была очень похожа на свою мать, в этой улыбке я увидела и Эдварда. _Она была настоящей._ _Лиз не разыгрывала передо мной спектакль, в котором она играет хорошую роль. Она действительно хотела быть тут. _Осознание этого чуть не сбило меня с ног.

– Я рада, – прошептала она. Я улыбнулась и чуть сжала её руку, чтобы она поняла, что я оценила её комментарий. – Белла?

– Да, Лиз.

– Я хотела извиниться, – прошептала она, снова опустив взгляд на свои ботинки. Она выглядела настолько удрученной, что мне захотелось обнять её и прошептать, что я все понимаю. – Я не должна была вести себя с вами так. Папа говорил мне, что вы просто хотите стать мне другом, но я не слушала его, – я заметила, как одна слезинка скатилась по её щеке, но она быстро вытерла её. Подняв голову, Лиз посмотрела на меня умоляюще. – На самом деле я не имела в виду все те вещи, которые говорила, – я почувствовала, как слезы начали выступать в уголках моих глаз.

_Это было то, что я ждала услышать._

Я опустила на колени перед ней. Она смотрела на меня, слезы медленно текли по моим щекам, когда я протянула ей руку. Она бросилась в мои объятия, рыдания срывались с её губ, я обернула руки вокруг её маленького тельца и держала её, пока она продолжала плакать. Мой мозг взрывался, когда я думала о том, какой это прогресс для Лиз. Впервые за последние два месяца я почувствовала себя уверенной, что решение, которое я приняла, было верным. Я держала её, пока она сама не отстранилась и не посмотрела на меня.

– Теперь вам надо поговорить с папой. Он скучает по вам, – сказала она твёрдым голосом. Что я должна ответить на это? Я вспомнила разговор с Эдвардом по телефону, когда он просил меня подождать его, но была ли Лиз действительно готова принять меня и Сета в свою жизнь?

– Я постоянно разговариваю с твоим отцом, – сказала я, надеясь, что мой ответ успокоит её. Она кивнула и посмотрела на меня глазами полными раскаяния.

– Тони тоже скучает по вам…и…так же как и я, – призналась она шепотом. Я попыталась избавиться от всех чувств неприязни, которые вызывала во мне Лиз, потому что поняла, её чувства ко мне были естественными. Они были вызваны сложившимися обстоятельствами и условиями жизни. Однако я никогда не пыталась приблизиться к ней, возможно, из-за страха усложнить ситуацию ещё больше. Но сейчас я чувствовала потребность защищать эту девочку, то же я испытывала к Сету и Энтони. Теперь я могла более отчетливо видеть в ней малышку, которая страдает от потери матери, и постаралась встать на её место. Она стояла здесь, она открылась мне, и я обнаружила, что люблю её так же, как и Энтони. Мне захотелось плакать от радости, и оттого, что она готова принять меня. Взяв её за руки, я обняла Лиз. Она обернула руки вокруг моей шеи и прижалась ко мне.

Я услышала тихое покашливание и, подняв глаза, увидела Элис с широкой улыбкой на лице. – Анжела собирается начинать утренний обход. Ты готова? – Лиз кивнула, по-прежнему прижимаясь ко мне, после отстранилась и посмотрела на меня. Я наклонилась, так, чтобы мои губы были рядом с её ухом.

– Спасибо. Надо быть очень храброй, чтобы принести извинения, и я ценю это, – прошептала я так, чтобы только Лиз смогла услышать. Она кивнула и, повернувшись, поцеловала меня в щеку, прежде чем пойти к Элис и взять её за руку.

– Белла, мы встретимся позже? – Спросила Лиз, посмотрев на меня еще раз перед выходом. Я кивнула и взглянула на Элис.

– Примерно через час я поеду за Сетом, потом я хотела отвезти его в парк. Не хотите ли вы с Лиз составить нам компанию?

– Хорошо, но мне после работы нужно забрать Тони из дома Эммета, мы можем встретиться на месте?

– Сет был бы только рад.

Я пошла вслед за Элис и Элизабет по коридору к своему кабинету. Никак не могла поверить в изменения, произошедшие с Лиз. Когда Эдвард говорил, что ей становиться лучше, я и не ожидала, что все будет так хорошо. Она продемонстрировала огромное мужество, извинившись передо мной, но больше всего меня поразила искренность, с которой были произнесены её слова. Она действительно осознавала, что говорила. Это не было вынужденным извинением, которое получаешь, когда заставляешь двух детей встать рядом и извиниться. Все было искренним и достаточно честным. Единственное, что меня волновало, будет ли она чувствовать себя также, если я и Эдвард снова будем вместе.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Я снова и снова повторяла себе, что превышение скорости на дороге не приблизит прилет самолета. Дважды я звонила в авиакомпанию, чтобы убедиться, что рейс не прилетит раньше времени, потому что хотела быть на месте, как только Сет выйдет из самолета.

Когда я увидела, как он сошел с трапа и пошел в сторону аэропорта, я снова почувствовала себя цельной. Я знала, что буду очень сильно скучать по нему, но когда боль в груди утихла, поняла, что было все намного хуже, чем я думала. В следующий раз отпускать его так надолго будет еще труднее. Он еще не видел меня, поэтому, поправляя рюкзак, пошел к терминалу. Я проклинала стеклянную перегородку, которая отделяла меня от моего ребенка. Как только он прошел через турникет, я тут же схватила его в объятия. Он закричал от удивления, пока я осыпала поцелуями его лицо, зарабатывая тем самым веселое хихиканье.

– Я так сильно скучала по тебе, – сказала я между поцелуями. Я ждала, когда она начет вырываться из моих объятий, но вместо этого мой прильнул к моей щеке и поцеловал меня.

– Я тоже скучал по тебе, мам, – прошептал он. В последний раз, сжав его, я поставила своего ребёнка на ноги, и мы пошли за вещами. Сет летел к машине, когда я сказала ему, что мы идем в парк и там встретимся с Тони и Лиз. По дороге, он говорил без остановок, рассказывая, как весело проводил время с отцом и Чарли. Он не вспоминал Лею, и я просто умирала от любопытства. Однако если он не вспоминал её, тогда я тоже не буду.

Когда мы приехали в парк, я огляделась, но не увидела машины Элис, поэтому мы пошли сразу вглубь, и Сет тут же залез на дерево. Он поднялся так высоко, чтобы можно было видеть автостоянку, таким образом, он бы мог сразу заметить приезд Тони. Я нашла прохладное местечко под деревом, и наблюдала за Сетом, который ждал своего друга. Можно было сразу понять, что приехал Тони, потому как Сет спрыгнул со своего поста, отчего я чуть не заработала сердечный приступ, а затем побежал к выходу из парка. Я наблюдала, как Тони обхватил Сета мертвой хваткой так, что они оба упали на землю, весело хихикая.

Мальчики подпрыгнули и побежали в парк, Лиз бежала вслед за ними, наступая мальчишкам на пятки. Элис подошла и плюхнулась рядом со мной, прислоняясь спиной к дереву.

– Лиз сказала мне, что извинилась перед тобой, – сказала она счастливо. Её лицо так светилось от счастья, что и я не смогла сдержать улыбки.

– Да, она извинилась. Это было действительно мило, – подтвердила я.

– Эдвард говорил, что ей действительно стало лучше после того, как она прошла полный курс терапии.

– Да, последний раз, когда я с ним говорила, он рассказывал мне об её успехах. Я просто не понимала, насколько действительно лучше ей стало, – призналась я, крутя в руках травинку.

– Итак, чем ты планируешь заняться на этой неделе? – спросила Элис. Я посмотрела на неё и слегка пожала плечами.

– Я обещала Сету, что завтра мы пойдем на праздник фонариков. И остальную часть недели я бы хотела просто провести с сыном.

– Ты получила приглашение на мой свадебный душ через две недели? Ладно… на самом деле это просто банальный девичник. Я сказала Роуз, что она не сможет выйти за борт, – её комментарий рассмешил меня. Эдвард рассказывал мне о сумасшедших выходках, когда Розали выходила замуж за Эммета, так что меня не удивило, что Элис заняла твердую позицию.

– Да, вчера пришло. Я с удовольствием приду.

– Чудесно. А еще мы всей семьей в следующую пятницу устраиваем барбекю, мои родители приезжают в город, и я хотела бы, что бы ты пришла. – Даже притом, что тон её голоса был небрежным, я могла сказать, что она очень беспокоилась. Я подумала о перспективе снова увидеть Эдварда, но после нашего поцелуя, я стала осторожнее.

– Я не знаю, Элис. Думаю, это будет немного неудобно, – сказала я, чувствуя себе неловко и надеясь, что Элис не будет настаивать. Несколько минут она молча сидела рядом со мной, прежде чем начать говорить.

– Я понимаю. Если ты изменишь свое мнение, буду очень рада видеть тебя.

Мы сидели и говорили о сумасшествии, которое вызвала подготовка к свадьбе, что состоится уже через несколько недель, говорили о работе и о новых приключениях Джаспера в местном ресторане, о баре, что он купил в Кармен Вилли. Наша беседа была легкой и полностью исключала из себя Эдварда, но когда Элис сделала комментарий о своей любви к Джасперу, я почувствовала боль от тоски.

Мы также говорили о желание Элис иметь детей, и что они с Джаспером решили, что как только закончится их медовый месяц, они собираются попробовать сделать малыша. Она бы стала замечательной матерью со всем своим опытом, который она приобрела с Лиз и Тони. Я была рада за неё и попыталась показать это, даже не смотря на то, что мое сердце болело в груди, желая того же, что и она. С Эдвардом.

Большую часть дня мы провели вместе, было так хорошо иметь такую подругу, с которой можно было поговорить о вещах, о которых я не разговаривала годами. У меня не было подруг, когда я жила в Ла-Пуш, и я действительно не знала, что мне этого не хватает, пока Элис не пришла в мою жизнь. С ней было так легко общаться, я обнаружила, что хочу открыться ей. Поэтому сделала решающий шаг и задала вопрос, который висел над нашими головами, как только она подошла ко мне в парке.

– Как дела у Эдварда?

– Он – настоящая заноза в заднице, – безразлично сказала она. Меня рассмешило её раздражение, потом она посмотрела на меня, и выражение её лица стало серьезным. – Он несчастен. Не так несчастлив, как после смерти Тани, потому что он пытается быть сильным для детей, но он очень скучает по тебе. – Я задержала дыхание после её слов. Изначально я предположила, что она выдаст мне сладкую информацию, но, поговорив с ней весь день, должна была уже понять, что она будет честна.

– Прости, я не хотела расстраивать тебя, просто думаю, ты имеешь право знать, что он на самом деле чувствует, – тихо сказала она.

– Нет, не извиняйся. Я все понимаю.

– Белла, я знаю, что ты любишь его, – прямо сказала она. Я посмотрела на неё. Чувствуя, как начинают покалывать уголки глаз от подступающих к ним слез. Она громко вздохнула рядом со мной. – Все будет хорошо, но ты должна дать ему шанс.

– Тетя Эли! – кричал Тони, подбегая к нам и садясь на землю, Сет мчался следом. – Можно мы пойдем в Макдональдс? – Рядом с собой я услышала стон Элис, прежде чем она поместила на свое лицо фальшивую улыбку.

– С удовольствием, – сказала она сквозь сжатые губы. Я усмехнулась, но подруга посмотрела на меня. – Но… только если Сет и Белла пойдут вместе с нами, – закончила она слишком сладко. Я бросила на неё жесткой взгляд, прежде чем кивнуть Тони и Сету. Мальчики подпрыгнули и пошли к машине, где их уже ждали Лиз.

У нас был обычный обед. Ну…как обычный, когда вы обедаете с двумя мальчишками, которые суют картофель фри в свои носы. Когда Сет и я прощались с Элис, Тони и Лиз, мы договорились встретиться еще раз на этой неделе.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Бадди был так взволнован, когда увидел Сета, что все закончилось тем, что он уснул на его кровати, хотя обычно я запрещала ему зализать на постель, но сейчас не могла сказать ему «нет». Мы проснулись рано и к десяти часам, у нас был готов ящик со льдом и все необходимые для пляжа вещи, так что мы отправились в Pacific Grove.

Меня удивило, что в такую рань большая часть пляжа уже оказалась занята людьми, но мы обнаружили уютное местечко и обосновались там. Большую часть дня Сет провел в воде. Мне нравилось в Lover's Point Beach, так как тут можно разместится в укромном местечке рядом с заливом. Благодаря пирсу и барьеру из скал не было больших волн, а значит, безопасно для плавания. Сет играл в воде с детьми, с которыми познакомился на пляже, пока его пальцы не посинели от холода, тогда он выполз на берег и делился своими игрушками со всеми, кто играл на песке.

Послеобеденное время я провела, читая свои любимые произведения, одновременно следя за своим непослушным ребенком и прислушиваясь к развлечениям, что проходили на пирсе. Выступала группа девушек, танцующих танец живота, и мне пришлось подавить смешок, наблюдая за некоторыми папашами, которые окружили меня, засматриваясь на полуголых девиц. Пели местные парни, их музыка помогала мне развеять вечернею скуку.

День медленно сходил на убыль, и я хотела заставить Сета съесть что-нибудь теплое, помимо того, что у нас было в холодильнике, поэтому попросила одну из мам понаблюдать за нашими вещами, пока мы сходим к торговой палатке. У нас был еще час в запасе до начала представления, и я не могла дождаться того момента, когда Сет увидит это. Джейк и я решили посмотреть шоу, когда я училась в колледже, и мне хотелось, что бы Сет тоже испытал подобные чувства, что и я в прошлый раз. Сет взял меня за руку, и мы маневрировали между людьми на пляже, пока не дошли до палатки.

– Мам, можно мне фруктового мягкого льда, ну, пожалуйста ? – клянчил он, включая все свое обаяние и смотря на меня щенячьими глазками. _Ну, как я могу сказать «нет»?_

– Конечно, но думаю, что тебе придется поцеловать меня, – рассеяно сказала я. Он слегка поморщился, но потом поднялся и потянулся ко мне, легонько чмокая в щеку. _Я должна была использовать такие мгновения всегда, когда была возможность._ Я улыбалась, когда он сразу пошел к кассирше и сказал, что хочет красный лёд. Взъерошив сыну волосы, я потащила его обратно, снова продираясь через толпу на пляже.

– Белла? – Услышала я свое имя, произнесенное почти шепотом, гладким бархатистым голосом, который я не слышала последние две недели.

– Сет! – Было невозможно не узнать, взволнованный голос Энтони. Мы обернулись, и я увидела Эдварда, стоящего рядом с Лиз и Тони. Мои глаза пробежались по его телу, я и не могла ни думать о том, как сексуально он выглядит в своей повседневной одежде. На нем были шорты цвета хаки, сидящие очень низко на бедрах, голубая рубашке поло и шлёпанцы. Его волосы пребывали в обычном беспорядке, как будто он только что встал с кровати, и я сразу же вспомнила, как мои пальцы запутывались в его волосах после наших занятий любовью. Я почувствовала, как покраснели мои щеки, пока они шли к нам. Сет взволнованно подпрыгивал, предвкушая, как проведёт время со своим другом.

– Как дела? – Спросил Эдвард, одной рукой нервно почесывая затылок. Я тоже чувствовала волнение, поскольку в последний раз, когда мы виделись, его язык был у меня во рту.

– Хорошо. Вы ребята пришли сюда, что бы посмотреть шоу? – Мне захотелось ударить себя по лбу. _Конечно, они пришли сюда ради этого. Кто будет настолько безумен, чтобы пойти на пляж полный людей, чтобы только прийти на пляж? _Он усмехнулся.

– Да, детям нравится смотреть на фейерверк после шоу, – сказал он улыбаясь.

– Вы заняли место? – спросила я, надеясь, что нет. – Если нет, то мы будем очень рады, если вы присоединитесь к нам, – сказала я, покусывая губы.

– Мы на лодке! – Весело вскрикнул Энтони.

– Пап, можно Белла и Сет пойдут вместе с нами на лодку? – Спросила Элизабет. Эдвард посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, и мне показалось, что он удивился, услышав её вопрос, после чего кивнул. Потом посмотрел на меня, его зеленые глаза блестели.

– Да, да, пожалуйста, Белла. Пойдемте вместе с нами на лодку, – просил Энтони. Он, как и Сет, умоляющими глазами смотрел на меня. Быстро бросив взгляд на Эдварда, я увидела на его лице изогнутую улыбку, прежде чем он заговорил.

– Что скажешь, Белла? Ты и Сет присоединитесь к нам на лодке, чтобы посмотреть шоу и фейерверк? – спросил Эдвард. Я чувствовала, как мое сердце сжимается при воспоминаниях того, что мы с ним делали на этой лодке. Не думаю, что я снова смогу подняться на яхту, не вспоминая нашу поездку в Санта-Крус.

– Да, спасибо, – ответила я; удивительно, что мой голос не дрожал.

– Да! – Тони и Сет торжественно подняли в воздух кулачки. Лиз сияла, смотря на меня, и я улыбнулась в ответ.

– Хорошо, я только собирался сходить с детьми чего-нибудь перекусить, а затем мы сможем пойти, – проговорил он, улыбаясь. Мы быстро поели, а затем я и Сет побежали на пляж, чтобы забрать свои вещи и вернутся в машину. Вскоре мы оказались перед небольшой шлюпкой, пришвартованной возле берега. Я со страхом наблюдала, как Элизабет, Сет и Энтони забираются на лодку, которая опасно качалась с боку на бок. Эдвард усмехнулся, подталкивая меня к лодке.

Мне пришлось снять свои сандалии и зайти в воду, которая была холоднее льда, чтобы попасть на лодку. _Как, черт возьми, Сет мог играть в этой воде несколько часов? _Эдвард взял меня за руку, что бы помочь подняться на борт, и теплота его руки заставила меня чувствовать себя хорошо. Он держал меня, пока я благополучно не расположилась на сидении, задерживаясь рядом чуть дольше, чем это необходимо. Руками я ухватилась за борт, мысленно молясь, чтобы нас не опрокинуло в холодную воду. Эдварда смешило мое состояние, поэтому я сделала самый взрослый жест и показала ему язык, нечего смеяться надо мной. Его улыбка стала еще шире, и, оттолкнувшись, он запрыгнул в лодку без особых усилий. Маленький двигатель заработал, лодка медленно поплыла в сторону яхты. Когда мы достигли яхты, Эдвард встал в шлюпке, заставляя меня перехватить дыхание, и крепче ухватиться в край борта.

– Расслабься, Белла, – сказал он, подмигнув. Он развязал веревочную лестницу, и помог Лиз подняться на борт. Потом он брал мальчишек за талию и практически забрасывал их на палубу, после чего повернулся ко мне.

– Ты собираешься просидеть в лодке всю ночь? – Спросил он, поднимая бровь. Я посмотрела на его протянутую руку и рассмотрела варианты, которые у меня имелись, затем я что-то проворчала насчёт перспективы искупнуться в холодном заливе. Эдвард медленно потянул меня вверх, помогая и держа руки вокруг мое талии, пока я не приняла устойчивое положение. Его сильные руки стали причиной дрожи, прошедшей вдоль моего позвоночника, и я чуть не потеряла равновесие. Слегка качнулась, заставляя его обхватить меня ещё сильнее, а саму себя чувствовать более безопасно и защищеннее. Схватившись за лестницу, я быстро поднялась на борт. Когда обернулась, Эдвард уже стоял позади меня; достаточно близко, что я могла чувствовать его дыхание на своей шее. Из-за чего еще одна дрожь прошлась по моей спине.

– Тебе не холодно, любимая? Я могу принести одеяла снизу, – спросил он, касаясь моих рук и проводя по ним сверху вниз. Сочетание его рук и ласки послало еще один теплый поток через мое тело.

– Нет, я в порядке, спасибо, – прошептала я.

Солнце начинало садиться, и актеры вместе с обслуживающим персоналом выстроились в линию на пляже. С лодки открывался прекрасный вид на пирс, мы оказались чуть дальше, чем были бы на пляже. Дети притащили шезлонг и устроились на нём. Энтони посмотрел на меня, затем на отца, протягивая руку.

– Тут достаточно место для всех. Садитесь с нами, – очаровательным голосом произнес он. Я подошла и села рядом, вытягивая ноги и откидываясь на спинку кресла. Энтони свернулся рядом со мной и положил руку мне на живот. Я рассеяно играла с его волосами, пока мы ждали начала представления. Заметив, что Эдвард наблюдает за мной, я, изогнув бровь, вопросительно посмотрела на него, но он только покачал головой и занял место на другой стороне. Сет быстренько устроился между Эдвардом и Энтони, в то время как Лиз уселась между ног отца, прислоняясь к его груди.

_Было так уютно и комфортно._

Как только солнце зашло за горизонт, из колонок раздались звуки азиатской музыки, и мелодия разнеслась по воде. Зазвучал низкий голос, рассказывающий историю молодой принцессы, которая влюбилась в юношу, но отец не одобрял её выбор. В конце истории они вместе сбежали и превратились в королевских бабочек. Эта было очень красивая сказка, и дети наслаждались представлением.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда, и его голова повернулась в мою сторону, он беззастенчиво рассматривал меня. Дыхание перехватило от этого пристального взгляда. Его рука медленно приближалась к моему лицу, но Тони сильнее прижался ко мне, отвлекая нас обоих. Эдвард отпустил руку, и я быстро посмотрела вниз на Энтони, улыбающегося мне, прежде чем снова положить лицо мне на живот. Я сильнее обхватила его рукой, а затем снова посмотрела на Эдварда.

Его взгляд опустился вниз к моим губам, а затем поднялся обратно к глазам, и я почувствовала, как в животе начало зарождаться знакомое желание. Фейерверк начал освещать вечернее небо, в то время как я и Эдвард продолжали пристально смотреть друг на друга. Дети визжали от восторга с каждым новым взрывом, но я едва слышала их. Единственный, кого я видела - мужчину, которого люблю, и который смотрел на меня с тем же обожанием в глазах, что и прежде. Я хотела броситься в его объятия и просить простить мою глупость, которая допускала одну лишь мысль о том, что я смогу двигаться дальше. Вместо этого, мы вместе с нашей семьей лежали на расстоянии одного фута друг от друга на диванчике, на котором раньше занимались любовью. И я хотела, что бы так было всегда.

_Я хотела его навсегда, и всегда буду хотеть. _

_Жду комментариев._

_Спасибо, что читаете!_


	38. Семья

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 38**** / Глава 38**

**Family/ ****Семья**

_**Эдвард**__** Каллен.**_

– Пап? – сказал Энтони, отстранившись от Беллы и смотря на меня. Его слова вынудили меня оторвать свой взгляд от Беллы и посмотреть на сына, но за это я был вознагражден его счастливой улыбкой.

– А можно Белле и Сету вернутся в гавань вместе с нами? – спросил он. Сет начал ерзать рядом со мной, заставляя меня тем самым посмотреть и на него. О_гоньки__гирлянды__отражались__в__его__глазах__, __когда__он__улыбался,__с__мольбой__смотря__на__меня__._ Было очевидно, что он хотел покататься.

Я перевёл взгляд на Беллу, она прикусила свою нижнюю губу, смотря на меня с опаской. Небольшая улыбочка появилась на моих губах, когда я понял, что, вероятно, она нервничает, предвкушая возвращение на шлюпке.

– Надо спросить у Беллы, – сказал я, и моя улыбка стала шире. – Хотела бы ты вернуться обратно в гавань на лодке, а затем я мог бы подбросить тебя на машине, или ты предпочитаешь вернуться на шлюпке? – Выражение её лица после моих слов было презабавным, и мне пришлось подавить смешок, когда она яростно затрясла головой.

– Нет, я думаю, что вы вернемся в гавань вместе с вами, – её лицо немного расслабилось, и Тони снова обнял Беллу. Фейерверк закончился несколько минут назад, но никто из нас, казалось, не спешил вставать. С лодки мы наблюдали, как постепенно пустеет пляж, и как автомобили поднимаются в гору. При таком движение Белле и Сету потребуется час так или иначе, чтобы добраться на своей машине за город.

Я посмотрел на Беллу и поймал её за рассматриванием меня. Она тут же опустила глаза, и мне не понравилось, что её внимание больше не принадлежит мне, как несколько минут назад, когда мы не могли оторвать взглядов друг от друга. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к её подбородку, и я приподнял её лицо так, чтобы она снова посмотрела на меня. Её глаза взглянули в мои, а затем она быстро посмотрела вниз на Сета. Я и забыл, что он сидит между нами, со счастливой улыбкой наблюдая за разыгрывающей перед ним сценой. Нежно погладив подушечкой большого пальца Беллу по подбородку, я положил руку на плечо Сета.

Белла еще долго пристально смотрела на меня. О стольких вещах я хотел сказать ей, но чувствовал, что сейчас не подходящее время. Мне потребовалась вся моя сдержанность, чтобы лежать спокойно на своей стороне шезлонга. Наше молчание было прервано тихим храпом со стороны Элизабет. Мы все негромко рассмеялись, и я сел, осторожно перемещая дочь, чтобы встать. Уложив её рядом с Сетом, я побежал вниз – захватить несколько одеял. Когда вернулся, Энтони переместился на другую сторону от Беллы, так, что теперь она лежала между ним и Сетом. Оба мальчика опустили головы ей на плечи, а руки на живот. Это была совершенная картина, которая навсегда останется в моей памяти.

Я накрыл Элизабет небольшим одеялом, а затем взял ещё одно побольше и укутал им Беллу с мальчикам. Она вздохнула, медленно поглаживая наших сыновей по волосам. Меня поражала та мягкость и любовь, которую она испытывала к моим детям. Энтони рассказывал, что Белла говорила, как любит его, но теперь, смотря на них, я и сам видел, что это действительно так. Закрыв глаза, я прочитал небольшую молитву, что бы все стало хорошо, чтобы мы могли начать все заново, и, надеюсь, эти отношения станут очень крепкими. Оставив их, я поднял якорь и завел двигатель. Дорога займет примерно минут сорок пять, и я буду наслаждаться каждой, проведенной рядом с Беллой. Отводя лодку подальше от скалистого берега, я включил автопилот. Вернувшись обратно к Белле, сел на краешек шезлонга.

Очевидно, оба мальчика устали также сильно, как и Элизабет, потому что посапывали, пристроившись рядом с Беллой. Когда я сел, её глаза распахнулись, и она улыбнулась мне.

– Похоже, что тебе полностью окружили, – прошептал я. Её улыбка расширилась, и она взглянула на Тони и Сета, прежде чем снова посмотреть на меня.

– Я... Я думаю, у меня не было другого выхода, – прошептала она. Мы сидели в уютной тишине, смотря на берег, а иногда украдкой бросали взгляды друг на друга.

– Эдвард? – Шепотом позвала Белла. Я оглянулся и почувствовал, как сердце забилось сильнее, когда моё имя соскользнуло с её губ.

– Да, любимая, – я больше не хотел сдерживать ту любовь, что испытывал к ней.

– Элизабет упоминала тебе о своем вчерашнем визите в аквариум? – Спросила она. Я вспомнил вчерашний день и покачал головой. Вчера мне пришлось работать в две смены, и когда я вернулся домой, у меня не было достаточно времени, чтобы поговорить с детьми. У нас был очередной урок игры на фортепьяно, но Лиз ни разу не обмолвилась о своей поездке в аквариум.

– Нет, а что? Что-нибудь произошло? – Мое сердце сжалось при мысли, что Лиз, возможно, вновь вернулась в состояние неприязни к Белле.

– Ничего плохого, – быстро добавила она. И я начал расслабляться, когда она улыбнулась, успокаивая. – Она извинилась передо мной за свое поведение.

Я посмотрел на Лиз, которая все еще крепко спала. За эти два месяца она на самом деле проделала очень большую работу. Меня посетила мысль, не подталкивали ли Элис Лиз к извинениям, я поставил себе галочку, поговорить с сестрой об этом позже и улыбнулся Белле в ответ.

– Её врач сказал мне, что она обожает тебя, – прошептал я. После моего признания Белла выглядела слегка ошарашено. – Понимаю. Меня это тоже удивило. Она так плохо к тебе относилась, что я думал, она никогда не исправится. Хайди сказала, что ты всегда нравилась Лиз, просто она думает, что если будет заботиться о тебе, то как бы предаст свою мать.

– В этом есть смысл, – прошептала Белла. – Пока Сета не было в городе, я испытывала некие собственнические чувства. Больно думать, что другая женщина лаской пытается пробить себе дорогу в сердце моего ребенка. Я могу сказать про себя, что я достаточно адекватный и рациональный человек, но это все выводит меня из себя. Меня удивляет, как Лиз справляется в такой ситуации, не знаю, как бы сама поступила на её месте. Жаль, что не могу сказать про себя то же самое. – Я усмехнулся, и хлопнул рукой по её коленке.

– Что случилось? – спросил я. Белла тихонько зарычала, и я засмеялся. – Это можно расценивать, как выход мамы медведя из берлоги, и начало военных действий? – Она нахмурилась, но через мгновение уже улыбалась, а после рассказала мне о телефоном разговоре с Сетом и последующей за ним беседе с подругой Джейкоба. Меня рассмешило, как она дерзила Лее о неверности Джейка. _Она такая сильная. _Не смотря на то, что прожила без сына целых шесть недель, но сумела заставить Джейка выполнить свои родительские обязанности. И за это я любил её еще больше.

Когда мы приблизились к гавани, я отключил автопилот, и сам медленно повел яхту к пристани. Привязав лодку, вернулся к Белле, и обнаружил, что она уже уснула. Вид её, обнимающей моего сына, послал целый спектр эмоций сквозь мою грудь, почти болезненных. Моментально в моем сознании появились картинки, где она лежит в моей кровати с маленькой девочкой у неё на груди, встряхнув головой, я избавился от этих мыслей и протянул руку, чтобы убрать волосы с её лица. Её рот слегка приоткрылся, дыхание было спокойным. А губы выглядели такими мягкими, что меня посетило внезапное желание почувствовать их. Нежно я обхватил руками её лицо и медленно провел большим пальцем по нижней губе.

Я уже в конец перешел границу невидимой линии приличии, но меня это совершено не заботило. И наклонившись, я нежно поцеловал её в губы. К счастью, Белла даже не шевельнулась, поэтому я просидел еще несколько минут просто любуюсь её красотой. Когда мне показалось, что уже хватит, я осторожно сжал её плечо. Её глаза распахнулись, и она с удивлением посмотрела на меня, пока не осознала, где находится.

– Мы вернулись на пристань, – прошептал я. Белла посмотрела на Сета и Энтони и осторожно сжала их обоих.

– Ребята, пора просыпаться, – тихо прошептала она. Энтони зашевелился в её руках, медленно открывая глаза и смотря на меня. При этом Сет по-прежнему крепко спал. Белла предприняла еще несколько попыток разбудить сына, но он только недовольно застонал и перевернулся. Элизабет протирала глазки, принимая сидячее положение и оглядываясь, пытаясь понять, где мы.

Мои дети взяли одеяла и убежали убирать их вниз, а я закрывал и запирал всё на яхте. Энтони и Лиз поспешили покинуть судно и терпеливо ждали нас внизу. Осторожно подняв Сета на руки – он щекой прислонился к моему плечу – мы с Беллой присоединились к детям на пристани. Все вместе пошли в сторону машины, посмотрев через плечо, я увидел, как ладошка Элизабет скользнула в руку Беллы, когда они пошли следом за мной. Эта сцена вызвала у меня улыбку. Белла счастливо улыбалась мне в ответ, пока они спускались по пристани, раскачивая соединёнными руками.

Мы молча доехали до автомобиля Беллы. Выпрыгнув из машины, я достал все еще крепко спавшего Сета с заднего сиденья и передислоцировал его в автомобиль Беллы. Я улыбнулся, все эти манипуляции нисколько не потревожили его, он даже не пошевелился и не открыл глаза.

– Он очень крепко спит, – прокомментировал я. Белла тихонько засмеялась, и я почувствовал сильное желание обнять её. Улыбка на её лице слегка дрогнула, пока мы стояли на расстояние пары дюймом, смотря друг другу в глаза. Белла первой прервала наш зрительный контакт, опустив взгляд.

– Спасибо большое за приятный вечер. Мне и Сету очень понравилось, – прошептала она.

– Я только сожалею, что не додумался пригласить тебя раньше, – честно признался я. Ничего на свете я не хотел так сильно, как проводить с ней как можно больше времени. – Может быть, в следующий раз.

– Может быть, – застенчиво ответила она. Я почувствовал, как большая глупая улыбка появляется на моем лице из-за того, что она почти согласилась проводить вместе время. Это не было категоричным отказом, что дало мне надежду.

– Спокойной ночи, Эдвард, – сказала она.

– Спокойной ночи, любимая, – прошептал я. Помогая ей сесть в машину, я закрыл дверь, ожидая, пока она отъедет, и только потом забрался в свой автомобиль. Я следовал за ней всю дорогу до Кармила, пока она не свернула на Кармил Вили–Роуд и не исчезла из виду.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Неделя пронеслась, как ураган. Мне пришлось взять две дополнительные смены в больнице, чтобы освободить себе выходные, которые я собирался провести с родителями. Из-за огромной занятности у меня не было возможности позаниматься с Энтони серфингом, так что я пообещал ему – в эту пятницу рано утром мы пойдем на пляж. В среду Энтони и Сет встречались, но в этот день я отрабатывал дополнительные часы, и у меня не получилось увидеться с Беллой. Я умирал от желания поговорить с ней, но никак не мог придумать подходящий предлог, чтобы позвонить. В понедельник и четверг во второй половине дня у нас были назначены встречи с психологом, и после очередного занятия, мы собрались все вместе поехать в аэропорт, встречать родителей. К тому времени, когда мы добрались до места назначения, я был полностью истощен.

Дойдя до терминала, под крики Энтони, мы наблюдали за частной взлетной полосой. Когда мой отец только купил самолет, он свозил всех нас на неделю в Нассау. Я думаю, тем самым он пытался убедить маму, что сделал такую экстравагантную покупку, чтобы больше времени проводить с семьей.

Я наблюдал, как мой отец спускается по трапу самолета в своем повседневном гольф наряде. Ступив на асфальт, он протянул руку и помог моей матери сойти вниз. Она была элегантна, как всегда. Её волосы цвета карамели были собраны в свободный пучок, она безупречно выглядела и, скорей всего, одета по последней моде; сразу видно у кого Элис унаследовала свой стиль. Мой отец нежно поцеловал её пальчики, прежде чем обернуть свою руку вокруг её талии и повести свою жену к терминалу. _Всегда джентльмен._

Когда они стали приближаться, я заметил, что волосы моего отца уже практически все поседели, но это делала его еще более благородным, в то время, как моя мать выглядела так, словно ей еще и не исполнилось сорока. Энтони подпрыгивал рядом со мной, сгорая от нетерпения обнять дедушку с бабушкой. Когда они прошли через стеклянные двери, моя мать улыбнулась нам, выпуская руку Карлайла и раскрывая объятья Энтони. Тот рванул к ней, бросаясь на руки. Смех Эсме долетел до нас.

– Бабушка, я так сильно соскучился по тебе! – Кричал Тони, целуя её в щеку. Элизабет подбежала к Карлайну, и он наклонился, раскачивал её в своих объятиях. То, как дети обрадовались приезду моих родителей, заставило меня улыбнуться. Моя мать выпустила Тони из объятий и подошла ко мне, обнимая меня за шею и притягивая к себе.

– Я так сильно соскучилась по тебе и детям, – с чувством прошептала она. Отспупив, быстро осмотрела меня и улыбнулась.

– Ты выглядишь очень хорошо, дорогой, – прошептала она, сжимая мою руку. С тех пор, как Таня погибла, она постоянно беспокоилась за меня, даже сейчас я мог видеть её обеспокоенный взгляд.

– У меня все очень хорошо, мама, – сказал я, улыбаясь и поворачиваясь к отцу. Он тут же крепко обнял меня, легонько хлопая по спине.

– Эм… Неужели я вижу несколько седых волос среди этого бронзового беспорядка? – Пошутил он. Я рассмеялся. Это фраза стала нашей шуткой с тех пор, как у него появились первые седые волосы. Я покачал головой.

– Не в этой жизни, старичок. На моей голове не появится ни один седой волос, пока не исчезнет последний блондинистый с твоей головы, – рассмеялся я. Он усмехнулся, а затем поднял Элизабет на руки. Она ухватилась за его шею, и мы пошли к машине. Загрузив все чемоданы в багажник, я покачал головой, удивляясь, сколько вещей взяла мама. К счастью, все это обычно пригождается.

Энтони и Лиз без остановки рассказывали обо всем, что произошло за эти шесть месяцев, пока они не виделись. Иногда Лиз и Энтони упоминали Беллу и Сета, и я заметил, что мама посматривает на меня с поднятой бровью. Я внутренне застонал; это не будет так легко.

– А теперь объясните мне еще раз кто такие Сет и Белла? – спросила мама Тони. Я задержал дыхание, чтобы услышать, насколько его ответ усугубит ситуацию.

– Сет мой лучший друг, он играет в бейсбол, а еще мы ходим вместе в школу, надеюсь, что и в этом году мы попадем в один класс, – сказал Энтони, отступая от темы. Я использовал этот момент, чтобы избежать неудобного вопроса о Белле.

– Мы поговорим еще о школе и посмотрим, сможете ли вы парни учиться в одном классе, – быстро сказал я. – Итак, мама, лучше расскажи, как там в Италии? – Спросил я, меняя тему. Она посмотрела на меня понимающим взглядом, и я с трудом сглотнул.

– Италия как всегда прекрасна. Дядя Аро немного разочарован, что вы не смогли приехать, – сказала она. После быстро развернулась к Тони, и я понял, что будет не так легко её сдерживать.

– Итак, Белла – это мама Сета? – Спросила она. Энтони и Лиз кивнули.

– Да, она суперская. Лиз она сначала очень не нравилась, но... Ой! – Завизжал Энтони. Я посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и увидел, как Энтони пристально смотрел на Элизабет. – Не щипай меня. Тебе она сначала не понравилась, – защищался он. Я строго посмотрел на Лиз, и она тут же извинилась перед Энтони. После я посмотрел на свою маму, она выглядела озадаченной.

– Почему тебе не нравилась Белла? – спросила мама Элизабет. И я посмотрел на Лиз, меня интересовало, наступил ли тот момент, когда моей дочери захочется поговорить об этом. Лиз выдохнула и удивила меня тем, что начала рассказывать события последних месяцев. Если бы я не был так внимателен к тому, что говорит Лиз о своих чувствах к Белле, то заметил бы самодовольную улыбку на лице Эсме.

– Ну, и вот, она мне на самом деле нравится, но я не хочу другую маму. Хайди говорит, что папа не должен быть один, а все, что я хочу для него – чтобы он был счастлив. И я извинилась перед Беллой, – последние слова она прошептала, опустив голову. Я гордился тем, как Лиз рассказала о драме в нашей жизни. Она не стала возлагать вину на кого-то другого, и в этот момент я понял, что она на самом деле готова принять Беллу в нашу жизнь. В моей голове тут же появились мысли о том, что я должен сделать. Я только надеялся, что Белла видит в Элизабет те же изменения, что и я.

– Кхе-кхе, – изящное прочищение горла моей матери вывело меня из мечтаний. Я посмотрел на неё, на её лице была такая подлинная улыбка, что я не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, даже если и понимал, что позже буду подвержен пыткам. – Мы поговорим об этом подробнее за обедом, – сказала она, не оставляя места для возражений. Я кивнул, понимая, что не было никакой возможности уйти от темы, мама была еще более настойчивой, чем Элис.

Я подъехал к отелю «Quail Lodge» и помог маме выйти из машины. Она погладила меня по щеке в знак благодарности, прежде чем исчезнуть в холле отеля. Отец и я вытащили чемоданы из багажника, после посыльный загрузил их на тележку. Папа похлопал меня по спине и широко улыбнулся.

– Она никуда не уедет, пока все не узнает, – предупредил он, улыбаясь. Я громко застонал.

– Я знаю, но сейчас мне практически нечего рассказывать. Лиз передала краткую версию событий, и сейчас мы не вместе, – сказал я. Он кивнул.

– Я попытаюсь воспрепятствовать твоей матери не лезть не в свое дело, – сказал он, начиная шагать в сторону лобби.

– Пока, дедуля! – попрощались Энтони и Лиз, выглядывая из окна. Мой отец обернулся и помахал им, посылая Элизабет воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем исчезнуть в отеле. Забравшись в машину, я поехал сразу домой, где обнаружил Элис, начищающую все, что попадалось ей под руку.

– Успокойся, Элис, – сказал я, когда она начала носиться из комнаты в комнату с безумным взглядом. Она вытащила голову из бельевого шкафа и посмеялась надо мной.

– Ты что серьезно хочешь, чтобы мама увидела пыль, которая накопилась сверху на холодильнике? – Спросила она. Я захихикал и пожал плечами.

– В любом случае она не достаточно высокая, чтобы увидеть, – ответил я. Элис презрительно усмехнулась, проталкиваясь мимо меня и бормоча что-то о глупых братьях. Я засмеялась, но решил, что будет лучше, если помогу ей избавиться от беспокойства и протру вверх холодильника. Зайдя на кухню, я увидел, что она поднимается на стол. Подкравшись, я схватил сестру и снял со стола, она вскрикнула, прижимаясь ко мне. Я от души посмеялся, когда Элис заколотила меня по груди.

– Что с тобой не так! – Кричала она. Я поставил её на пол и вырвал тряпку из рук, а затем приступил к вытиранию пыли с холодильника.

– Ничего. Просто я решил помочь тебе убраться и немного снять напряжение. Не знаю, почему ты так переживаешь. Маме на самом деле все равно на пыль, – сказал я, отдавая ей тряпку, когда закончил. Элис рассердилась и сложила руки на груди.

– Я знаю, просто хочу, чтобы все было идеально, – сказала она.

– Элис, я хотел бы задать тебе один вопрос, касающийся Лиз.

– Валяй, – сказала она, обходя и вытирая стол.

– Белла сказала, что она извинилась перед ней, и сегодня в машине Лиз упоминала об этом, – сказал я. Рука Элис прекратила вытирать стол, и она медленно повернулась ко мне.

– Да, это случилось на прошлой неделе, когда я водила её на утренний обход в аквариум, – подтвердила сестра.

– То есть ты не приложила к этому руку? – Спросил я. Элис слегка удивилась моему вопросу, потом покачала головой.

– Нет, она сама все сделала. У меня была срочная работа, и я попросила Беллу показать Лиз белую акулу. Когда я вернулась, чтобы забрать её, то обнаружила Лиз обнимающую Беллу, и они обе были на грани слез. Я бы не стала заставлять её делать то, к чему она не готова.

Я кивнул, слова Лиз и Беллы звучали в моей голове и, наконец, все собралось в единую мысль, Элизабет на самом деле готова. Чувство полного восторга прошло сквозь меня, схватив Элис, я чмокнул её в лоб, прежде чем отпустить.

– Что это было? – Спросила она, смеясь.

– Лиз готова, – все, что сказал я и побежал в свою комнату, готовится к ужину.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Элизабет, Энтони и я опоздали в ресторан на пятнадцать минут, так как я в последнюю минуту решил, что лучше мне немного польстить своей матери, прежде чем она перейдет к допросу с пристрастием. Мы остановились у местного цветочного магазинчика на Пассифик Гроув, и я купил букетик цветов, прежде чем поехать Old Bath House, ресторанчик на Пике Влюблённых. Ресторан возвышался над заливом, из него открывался прекрасный вид на закат. Определенно это место не предназначалось для дружеских посиделок с детьми; это был самый высококлассный ресторан, который мы вообще посещали с детьми. Однако моя мама любила все самое лучшее, поэтому мы пошли туда, куда она захотела. К счастью, мои дети и дети Эммета хорошо воспитаны. Жаль, что я не могу сказать того же самого об Эммете. Последняя мысль, заставила меня улыбнуться, когда мы уже подходили к столику, где сидела вся семья.

Лиз и Энтони сели рядом со своими кузинами, а мне досталось место между мамой и Элис. Не очень хороший знак. Они определенно объединились против меня.

Я подошел и поцеловал Эсме в щечку, вручая ей цветы. Она улыбнулась, глядя с любовью, и знакомое чувство вины снова посетило меня. Моя мать всегда была благосклонной и любящей, а я вел себя с ней, как солдат. Да, временами она бывала очень настойчивой, но она всегда действовала в интересах её детей. Я также понимал, что последние три года она была очень обеспокоена состоянием меня, Лиз и Энтони. Первый год после смерти Тани она беспрерывно прилетала ко мне с Аляски, и если бы не ее настойчивость, мне было бы гораздо хуже, чем сейчас.

– Итак, Эдвард? – Начала Роуз. – Мы сейчас как раз говорили о Белле. – О, нет, Роуз сразу перешла к той теме, о которой все просто умирали от желания узнать.

– О чем? – Спросил я, делая глоток из бокала, который стоял передо мной.

– Мы рассказывали маме о том, что у вас, казалось, была забавная поездка в Санта-Круз несколько месяцев назад. – Отсутствие какой-либо деликатности в словах сестры чуть не заставило вино, которое я только что выпил, выйти через нос. Элис рассмеялась рядом со мной, в то время как Эсме похлопывала меня по спине, пока я не перестал кашлять. Я посмотрел на Роуз, она улыбалась и ждала ответа. Эммет еле сдерживал смех, поэтому я строго посмотрел на него.

– Что? – Защищался Эммет. – Братан, она на самом деле горячая штучка. Ты не должен стесняться признавать это. – Я застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях, слыша, как Эсме ругает Эммета за отсутствие такта. К счастью, дети сидели в конце стола, о чем-то весело болтая, не обращая внимания на взрослых. _По-крайней мере, большинство из нас были взрослыми. _

– Мама, Белла на самом деле очень хорошая девушка, – сказала Элис. – Она морской биолог в аквариуме, а её сынишка абсолютно очаровательный, – начала щебетать моя сестра обо всех положительных качеств Беллы, в то время, как я пытался избавиться от смущения, в которое впал, благодаря Эммету.

– Ну, так, Эдвард, тебе на самом деле нравится эта женщина? – спросила мама. Все взгляды тут же устремились на меня, я посмотрел на каждого взрослого за столом. Сделав глубокий вздох, пытаясь предугадать, какую реакцию у матери вызовет мой ответ. Также я понял, что честность в моей ситуации стала единственным выходом, так как если я начну стараться избегать ответа на этот вопрос, Элис, скорей всего, бросит меня под автобус.

– Да, мне она очень сильно нравится, – прошептал я. Посмотрев на свою мать, я увидел, что она сияет от радости.

– Ох, да это так чертовски мило, – подразнил Эммет, зарабатывая подзатыльник от своей жены и строгий взгляд от Эсми с Элис. Мама повернулась ко мне и сжала руку, успокаивая.

– Тогда ты должен пригласить её к нам на ужин, что бы мы могли познакомиться, – спокойно заявила она.

– Это немного трудновато. Мы не виделись в течение нескольких месяцев, поэтому я не уверен, что она примет приглашение.

– Глупости, – уверено сказала она. – Конечно, она придет. Ты любишь её, – просто сказала мама, как будто любовь была ответом на все вопросы, из-за которых страдал мир. _Был ли я на самом деле таким прозрачным? Конечно же, был. _Простое упоминание имени Беллы, заставляло меня тут же вспыхивать. Неудивительно, что такой проницательный человек, как моя мама, сразу все поняла. Но с другой стороны, есть еще моя сестрица–болтушка, которая могла рассказать ей всё в подробностях.

Остальную часть ужина мы провели, разговаривая о путешествиях моих родителей, и о том, чем они планируют заняться после свадьбы Элис. Со слов мамы, они собирались еще несколько месяцев арендовать бунгало в Quail Lodge, тем самым, наслаждаясь прекрасным временем – началом осени в Кармиле. Я скучал по своим родителям, так что был счастлив, что ближайшие месяцы смогу больше времени проводить с ними.

Мой отец уже закончил свою карьеру в медицине. Он любил свою работу и принёс немало блага для других. Деньги никогда не были для него проблемой, так как семья оставила ему наследство, которого хватило бы для управления небольшой страной. Последние годы своей карьеры он провел, открывая бесплатные клиники в западной части Соединенных Штатов; они находились на его личном финансировании. Я очень гордился его достижениями и любил сидеть с ним и в течение долгих часов, болтать о новых открытиях в медицине.

А мама всегда была матерью. Она забеременела Эмметом еще когда училась в колледже. Её любимой шуткой было то, что мой дед по материнской линии заплатил моему отцу, чтобы тот женился на ней, однако, все мы знали, что отец любил её больше жизни. После того, как родился Эммет, она окончила Университет и получила ученую степень в архитектурном дизайне. Вскоре после этого родился я, а потом и Элис, так что она не стала делать карьеру, посвятив свою жизнь воспитанию детей.

Мне всегда хотелось такой любви, что была у моих родителей, и я обрел её с Таней. Было трудно смотреть на родителей после гибели Тани, это было словно постоянным напоминанием о том, что я никогда не состарюсь с той женщиной, которую люблю. Я уже смирился со своим одиночеством, пока в мою жизнь не пришла Белла. Теперь я снова хотел всего этого.

Наш ужин закончился, и мы договорились, что завтра в полдень собираемся у меня дома, где пообедаем и поболтаем, как настоящая семья. Эммет и Элис уже начали планировать мероприятия на вечер, а я только кивал, когда они интересовались моим мнением.

– Какая разница, что я скажу. Вы ребята все равно организуете рамми _(п/п карточная игра)_. – Элис сложила руки на груди и надулась.

– Ты просто боишься проиграть, Эдвард Каллен.

– Нет, это не так. Просто ты и Эммет вечно жульничаете, вы и сами знаете.

– Один раз! – Взревела сестра. – Только раз мы сжульничали, и то лишь потому, что вы с Таней сговорились играть на пару. – Я улыбнулся, вспоминая тот случай, в то время как Эммет и Элис смотрели на меня.

– Независимо оттого, что вы придумаете, я буду там. Но… только в качестве наблюдателя, – сказал я, ухмыляясь.

Попрощавшись с родителями, я забрал детей, и мы поехали домой. Элис и Джаспер собирались провести вечер вместе, и обещали вернуться домой только рано утром, чтобы помочь с приготовлениями к обеду.

– Пап? – Спросил Энтони с заднего сиденья.

– Да, чемпион.

– Ты собираешься сделать то, что бабушка говорила о Белле. – Я напрягся, не зная, какую именно часть нашего разговора он слышал.

– Ты говоришь о приглашении на обед? – я попытался прояснить вопрос.

– Да.

– Ну… Я размышлял об этом. А вы что думаете? – На заднем сидении завозились, и в моих ушах зазвенело, когда Лиз и Тони громко крикнули: «Да». Ну, мне было приятно получить положительный ответ от своей семьи.

_Еще бы теперь получить положительный ответ от девушки. _


	39. Всё заново

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 39 / ****Глава**** 39**

**New Beginnings/ ****Всё заново**

_**Белла Свон - Блэк**_

– Сет! Хватит гоняться за Бадди по всему дому, – ворчала я, вылезая из постели. Смех Сета и игривый лай Бадди пробудили меня от крепкого сна. Открыв дверь своей спальни, я обнаружила Сета с озорной улыбкой на губах лежащего на Бадди посреди коридора. Весь мой гнев растаял, стоило ему посмотреть на меня.

– Не хочешь прогуляться с эти маленьким проказником на пляж? – спросила я. Глаза Сета загорелись, он быстро кивнул, затем спрыгнул с Бадди и побежал в свою комнату. Наклонившись, я почесала Бадди за ушами и отправилась в ванную. Быстро собрав волосы в конский хвостик, я почистила зубы и умыла лицо. Решив, что душ приму, когда вернусь, я надела легонький сарафан, захватив с собой солнцезащитный крем и пляжные полотенца.

Зайдя на кухню, увидела Сета, который намазывал на хлеб арахисовое масло. Он улыбнулся мне, когда я подняла бровь, возмущаясь беспорядку, что он устроил на кухонном столе.

– У нас же будет пикник на пляже, – радостно сказал он. Меня рассмешил его энтузиазм, и я кивнула.

– Чудно, – ответила я. Он помог мне наполнить сумку- холодильник своими любимыми сладостями. Ну, в конце концов, мне пришлось включить злую мамочку и выхватить из его рук Oreos _(печенье)_ и вместо этого вручить два яблока. Он улыбнулся, смущенно смотря на меня, прежде чем я попросила его сбегать за мячиком и поводком для Бадди.

На улице стоял прекрасный летний день, температура была около восьмидесяти, а с океана дул легкий ветерок. Мы медленно брели по пляжу, Сет бросал мячик Бадди, тот носился за ним, поводок дико развивался позади собаки. Он полностью промок, когда доставал мяч из воды, после чего на максимальной скорости пронеся мимо нас. Сет засмеялся и погнался за Бадди по пляжу, когда тот отказался отдавать ему мяч. Я рассмеялась, обожая захватившие меня ощущения: песок между пальцев и беззаботный смех моего сына.

Когда с моим разводом было окончательно покончено, все вокруг казалось таким мрачным, мне казалась, что жизнь никогда не будет прежней. Тяжелое бремя – быть единственным кормильцев в семье – пугало меня. Так было, пока мы не переехали, и я не стала сама управлять собственной жизнью, это сделало меня свободной. И я знала, что какие бы преграды не стояли на моем пути, мы обязательно преодолеем их.

Подняв глаза, я заметила, что Бадди несся к небольшой фигуре вдалеке. Похоже, ребенку, и я заволновалась, что он может испугать бедняжку, поэтому свистнула. Бадди остановился и посмотрел на меня, подняв уши. Я снова свистнула, но он не сдвинулся с места. Раздраженно выдохнув, я пошла к нему. Когда он заметил, что я приближаюсь, снова побежал к ребенку и стал нарезать круги вокруг девочки. На ней была ярко-розовая шляпа, я могла услышать переливчатый смех, так как Бадди полностью разрушил её замок из песка, который та возводила.

Сет подбежал, чтобы остановить собаку, но девочка обняла Бадди, и он тут же успокоился. Сет сел рядом с ней, и, подойдя ближе, я увидела, что это была Элизабет. Оглядев пляж, я не увидела Эдварда или Энтони и почувствовала, как мама медведь снова пробивается на поверхность. _Где, черт побери, Эдвард? _Элизабет еще слишком мала, чтобы играть на пляже в одиночку. Сет взял её игрушки, они весело принялись рушить остатки замка, прежде чем я подошла к ним.

– Доброе утро, Элизабет, – сказала я, приблизившись. Она повернулась ко мне и поприветствовала с искренней улыбкой на лице. – Что ты делаешь одна на пляже? – Спросила я. Она отрицательно покачала головой и показала на океан.

– Папа и Энтони занимаются серфингом, – заявила Лиз, а затем вернулась к своим ведрам с песком. Быстро посмотрев на океан, я увидела несколько серферов, которые сидели на досках, выжидая идеальную волну. Они были слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать, кто из них Эдвард и Тони. Я опустилась на песок рядом с Элизабет, продолжая смотреть на серферов и пытаясь разглядеть Эдварда. Однако сделать это среди десятка мужчин, одетых в гидрокостюмы, было практически невозможно.

– А чем вы сегодня занимаетесь? – Спросила Лиз.

– Мы выгуливаем Бадди на пляже. Пока я был в Вашингтоне, он сидел дома взаперти, – заявил Сет. За всю эту неделю он всего лишь несколько раз упоминал о Вашингтоне. Я думала, что он наслаждался последними двумя неделями с отцом, но не уверена, что он с удовольствием вспоминает те четыре недели, на которые Джейк бросил его, отдав Лее. Мне оставалось только надеется, что это никак не отразилось на нашем сыне.

Я наблюдала за Сетом и Элизабет, которые объединились, чтобы заново построить замок из песка, который был уничтожен Бадди, когда он приветствовал Лиз. Иногда я ловила себя, что по-прежнему бросаю взгляды на серфенгистов, надеясь, хотя бы мельком увидеть Эдварда. Спустя какое-то время, Энтони вышел на берег, несся подмышкой небольшую доску для серфинга. Когда он подошел к нам, на его лице была широкая улыбка.

– Папа сказал, что бы вы оставались на пляже, сказал он, кладя свою доску на песок. Энтони сел рядом со мной, снимая верхнюю часть гидрокостюма.

– А кто из них твой папа? – Спросила я, возвращая взгляд на волны. Голова Энтони вытянулась, и он осмотрел горизонт. В конце концов, показал на серфера, который только что встал, чтобы поймать волну.

– Вот папа. Ему нравится заходить с внешней стороны. Он говорит, что уже слишком стар, чтобы конкурировать за волны с другими парнями. – Я наблюдала, как он подпрыгнул над волной, а затем быстро съехал, плавно скользя доской по верху грифа.

– Выпендривается, – сказал Энтони. Был некий намек на страх в его голосе, но его слова заставили меня рассмеяться. Мои глаза неотрывно наблюдали за Эдвардом, за тем, как он переходил с одной волны на другую, а потом быстро вставал. Он так грандиозно скользил между ними. Когда волны утихли, он лег на доску и начал грести к берегу. Я задержала дыхание, когда он подплыл достаточно близко, что можно было разглядеть, как капельки воды стекают с его волос.

– Привет, Шторм, – поприветствовал Эдвард Сета. Сет подпрыгнул и побежал к нему.

– Это было круто. Я тоже хочу научиться серфингу, – заявил он. Прежде чем ответить Эдвард посмотрел на меня, я широко распахнула глаза и покачала головой. Эдвард засмеялся и взъерошил волосы Сета, прежде чем заговорить.

– Для начала нам нужно будет поработать с твоей мамой, – смеялся он. Сет смотрел на меня умоляющими глазами, но я только качала головой, давая понять, что тема закрыта. Я еще не была готова отпустить своего ребенка в открытый океан, имея лишь доску для серфинга, чтобы защищаться. Эдвард слегка улыбнулся мне в знак приветствия, и я почувствовала знакомые покалывание в своем теле.

Эдвард расстегнул молнию своего гидрокостюма и спустил его до талии, я тут же отвела взгляд, прежде чем он заметил, что я пристально разглядываю его. Однако искушение посмотреть на его великолепный обнаженный торс было так велико, что я поддалась соблазну, тайком бросая на него взгляды, когда думала, что он не смотрит.

Он выглядел также хорошо, как я помнила, только кожа более загорелая: всё лето он провёл на солнце. Вода с его головы капала на грудь, исчезая в завитках волос, следующих вниз по его пупку в гидрокостюм, висевший опасно низко на его бедрах. Я задумалась на мгновение, одел ли он что-нибудь под этот плотный костюм из неопрена. Тихий смешок прервал мои мысли, я посмотрела на Эдварда. А он смотрел на меня, подняв бровь и рукой пробегаясь по мокрым волосам, я тут же почувствовала, как краснеет мое лицо: всё-таки меня поймали.

Быстро переведя взгляд на замок из песка, который был уже почти построен, я попыталась скрыть смущение. Сначала я почувствовала, как на меня упало несколько капель, а затем услышала крик Элизабет. Посмотрев наверх, увидела Эдварда, раскачивающего головой и смеющегося при этом.

– Папа! – Заскулила Элизабет, но её улыбка говорила, что она вовсе не сердилась.

– Что? – Спросил он, поддразнивая.

– Мы все мокрые, – я стала выжимать волосы, вызывая у него усмешку.

– И что теперь вы растаете? – Игриво спросил он. Я закатила глаза.

– Пойдем, Белла. Ты должна узнать, что океан является твоим лучшим другом, – я покачала головой, но следующее, что осознала – он поднял меня на руки. Я завизжала и тут же схватилась за свое платье, радуясь, что он держал меня так, что я не продемонстрировала всему миру цвет своих трусиков.

– Отпусти меня, Эдвард Каллен, – требовала я. Однако, сквозь смех, это заявление не выглядело таким угрожающим, как было задумано. Он шагал к океану, и я поняла, что он собирается делать. Я начала брыкаться, но Эдвард крепко держал мои ноги, смеясь, и продолжал двигаться к воде. Дети хохотали. Я с силой ущипнула Эдварда за грудь чуть повыше сосков. Он вздрогнул от моей атаки, а затем прижал меня ещё ближе, так, что мои руки оказались в ловушке между нашими телами.

– Это было не очень приятно, – прорычал он мне в ухо. Я почувствовала, как быстрее забилось сердце в груди от его близости, и даже на мгновение забыла о сопротивлении, пока он внезапно не наклонился, делая вид, что отпускает меня. Я завизжала и схватилась за его шею. Он усмехнулся и сильнее сжал руки на моей спине. Эдвард был насквозь мокрый, и я чувствовала, как постепенно намокает лиф моего платья.

Я услышала, как он зашел в воду, и мои глаза округлись, от понимания, что он действительно собирается бросить меня в океан. Я сильнее прижалась к Эдварду, теперь я могла чувствовать грудью его грудь, отчего мои соски возбудились. Но он лишь посмеивался и заходил всё глубже.

– Не смей отпускать меня, Эдвард! – кричала я. Его дьявольская усмешка играла на губах, когда он посмотрел на меня. Я понимала, что хоть и стараюсь выглядеть строгой и властной, но глупая улыбка, приклеенная к моему лицу, рушила любые возможные способы, которыми я могла бы напугать Эдварда.

– Или что? – Дразнил он. Он всё шагал и шагал, наблюдая за моей реакцией.

– Или… или я… я… я не знаю! – застонала я. – Я очень сильно разозлюсь – вот что будет, – закончила я, надеясь, что моя вспышка заставить его подумать дважды.

Его зеленые глаза пристально посмотрели на меня, и на мгновение он остановился. Мы стояли в океане, я перестала вырываться, надеясь, что моих угроз было достаточно, чтобы он прекратил и остановился.

– Так ты не хочешь купаться? – Спросил он, в его голосе всё ещё звучала игривость. Я нахмурилась, глядя на него.

– А ты как думаешь? – Саркастически спросила я. Он засмеялся, но тут же его лицо стало серьезным, и он внимательно посмотрел на меня.

– Тогда приходи на обед, – сказал он. Я была немного удивлена тем, как сменилась тема разговора.

– Что? – тупо переспросила я.

– Приходи на обед. На барбекю ко мне домой. Родители в городе, Эм с Роуз тоже будут, – спокойно сказал он. Я не знала, что ответить. Каждая клеточка мое тела кричала «да», но я не могла открыть рот и произнести это слово. Наконец, я нашла в себе мужество, чтобы ответить вопросом на вопрос.

– То есть если не соглашусь пойти на обед, ты бросишь меня в океан? – спросила я. Его глаза загорелись, но он покачал головой, с волос дождём полетели капли.

– Нет, если ты не согласишься, то я собираюсь нырнуть в следующую волну, и тогда ты очутишься в тринадцати градусах Цельсия, а потом еще разок повторим, – пригрозил он, улыбаясь своей кривоватой улыбкой, что заставляла мое сердце таять.

– Ну, думаю, ты мне просто не оставляешь другого выбора, – сказала я, соглашаясь на его предложение. Он выглядел немного ошеломленным, видимо, не ожидая, что я соглашусь, но потом на его лице расцвела такая улыбка, что это заставило мое сердце остановиться. Наши глаза встретились, и черты его лица смягчились, когда он посмотрел на меня. Я прикусила нижнюю губу, интересно, о чём он думает. Его взгляд переместился на мои губы, сомнений не осталось, что у него сейчас на уме.

Он еще раз сжал меня, прежде чем пойти в обратную сторону. Я уже начала расслабляться, как вдруг заметила неясное очертание чего-то золотистого, и это что-то налетело прямо на Эдварда. Он прижал меня к себе, но не смог удержать равновесия и повалился вниз. Он пока стоял на ногах, но как раз в этот момент накатила волна. Упав на Эдварда, я думала лишь об одном.

_Чертова собака!_

К счастью, я упала поверх него и не успела сильно промокнуть; к тому же волна уже отошла. Наши ноги запутались, а я растянулась на его груди. Глаза Эдварда были зажмурены, когда я посмотрела на него. Где-то в груди зарождался неумолимый приступ хохота.

– С тобой все в порядке? – Спросила я, широко улыбаясь. Он открыл глаза, посмотрел на меня и чем застонал.

– Да, пострадала лишь моя гордость, – сказал он. Я больше не могла сдерживать смех, вспоминая наше первое свидание, когда Бадди сотворил нечто подобное, а ведь оно закончилось тем, что мы оба лежали на полу. Я почувствовала, как намокают края моего сарафана. Начиная приподниматься, я услышала, как Эдвард задержал дыхание и что-то произнес, похоже, извинялся, а после…очередная волна накрыла нас. Его руки обняли меня, крепко прижимая к его груди, пока вода не отступила.

Отплёвываясь и судорожно вздыхая, поскольку холодная вода пропитала каждую клеточку моего тела, я заёрзала, устраиваясь между его бедер. После поправила свое платье, задравшееся аж до талии, и убрала мокрые волосы с глаз. С берега доносился звонкий смех наших детей, наблюдающих за разыгравшимся представлением. Посмотрев на Эдварда, я заметила, что его плечи трясутся от смеха. Пришлось шлёпнуть его по руке.

– Посмотри, что ты сделал, – зарычала я, заставляя его смеяться еще сильнее. Я изо всех сил пыталась сдержать улыбку, но она все грозилась появиться в уголках моих губ. Быстро подпрыгнув и встав на ноги, прежде чем еще одной волне удастся потопить нас, я направилась туда, где сидели наши дети, Эдвард следовал за мной.

Схватив одеяло, что мы принесли с собой, я плотно обернула его вокруг своего тела, прежде чем кто-то смог бы заметить, как сильно выпирают мои соски. Оглянувшись, я увидела взволнованного Эдварда, он то и дело водил рукой по волосам.

– Белла, мне так жаль, – быстро проговорил он. – У меня не было мыслей заставлять тебя мокнуть. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты все еще придешь на обед? – Он выглядел таким серьезным, когда обращался ко мне. Я закатила глаза и улыбнулась.

– Мы все еще собираемся придти на обед, Эдвард, – заверила я. И услышала, как дети радостно восприняли эту новость. – Однако я оказалась перед необходимостью вернуться домой и переодеться.

– Поехали домой вместе с нами, Элис найдет, во что ты можешь переодеться, – сказал он. Оглянувшись на свой автомобиль, я подумала, что обратная дорога до дома во влажной одежде – не то, чего мне сейчас хотелось. А дом Эдварда всего в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от пляжа, поэтому я кивнула, соглашаясь.

Мы собрались, дети и Бадди побежали вперед, а я и Эдвард медленно шли следом. Тишина между нами становилась все неудобнее и неудобнее, поэтому, задержав дыхание, я набралась смелости и открыла рот.

– Я на самом деле практически ничего не знаю о твоих родителях. К чему готовиться? – спросила я. Посмотрев на него из-под ресниц, я поймала взволнованный взгляд, прежде чем он провел рукой по волосам.

– Не волнуйся, Белла. Они полюбят тебя, – сказал он с небольшой улыбкой на устах. Посмотрев на него, я кивнула, а затем снова опустила взгляд под ноги.

– Просто то, что ты рассказывал о них, делает их в моих глазах нереальными, возможно, даже слишком прекрасными. Я просто не хочу оказаться в неловком положении.

– Тогда позволь мне немного испортить твое представление о них, и, возможно, они больше не будут такими распрекрасными. – Его улыбка оказалась такой заразительной, что я не смогла сдержать ответной, даже притом, что была очень взволнована предстоящим знакомством.

– Моя мама такой же шулер в картах, как и Элис с Эмметом. Теперь понимаешь, с кого они брали пример, – сказал он, улыбаясь. – Когда я еще учился в средней школе, моя мама попалась на жульничестве в одном из игровых клубов страны. После этого случая ей запретили играть в какие бы то ни было карточные игры целый год.

Я не смогла сдержать смешок, рвущийся из моего горла, когда он начал рассказывать, как его мать пыталась доказать, что она совсем не жульничала.

– Она, возможно, могла бы сказать пару приятных слов и выйти из такого положения, но, видимо, последней каплей в этой драме было то, что пока мама «доказывала свою невиновность», – сказал он, делая кавычки в воздухе, – карты выпали из её рукава.

– Теперь о моем отце. Он любит пофлиртовать. Не пойми меня неправильно, он любит маму и абсолютно предан ей, но не может не вставлять кокетливые комментарии в беседе при любом удобном случае, – сказал он, смеясь. – Его не волнует, с кем и когда он флиртует, так что не обижайся, если он скажет что-то. Роуз и Таня всегда вели счет, с кем из них он больше любит заигрывать. Если я правильно помню, то Таня вела.

Я так сильно смеялась, что к тому времени, как мы добрались до его дома, у меня заболел бок. Эдвард провел меня через внутренний дворик, держа руку на моей спине. Бадди обнюхал все вокруг, и поскольку он был мокрым, мы решили оставить его на улице. Оказалось так здорово – снова вернутся в его дом. Все было таким знакомым и уютным.

– Ты можешь принять душ в моей комнате, а я пойду, поищу, во что тебе переодеться, – спокойным голосом сказал он. Я кивнула и поднялась за ним по лестнице к спальне. Эдвард захватил несколько полотенец и положил их на тумбочку, затем протянул руку за дверь в ванной и снял с крючка мой халат. Румянец появился на моих щеках, когда я вспомнила, когда последний раз надевала этот шелковый халатик. Горячая ванна, повязка на глаза и медовые палочки заполонили мое сознание, а дыхание участилось.

– Нужно ли тебе еще что-нибудь? – Спросил он. Покачав головой, я поблагодарила его, и Эдвард вышел из ванной. Я была немного потрясена тем, что снова нахожусь здесь, и когда сняла мокрую одежду, это ощущение усилилось. Тот факт, что мой халат все еще висит на крючке, говорил, что Эдвард действительно не двигался дальше после нашего расставания, он просто не мог. Ступив под воду, я позволила событиям прошлых дней поглотить меня. _Возможно, настало время. Возможно, мы могли бы начать все сначала._

Быстро сполоснув волосы от песка, я вылезла из душа. После надела халат, не потрудившись полностью вытереться. Отжав волосы от воды, я стала искать расческу. И улыбнулась, когда не смогла её найти. _Теперь понятно, почему его волосы всегда в таком беспорядке. _

Открыв дверь в комнату Эдварда, я поняла, что он так и не вернулся, интересно нашел ли Эдвард какую-нибудь одежду для меня. Я просидела на кровати и прождала его несколько минут, прежде чем решилась спуститься вниз и посмотреть, что его так задержало. Уже внизу я услышала смех детей, доносящийся из гостиной. Повернув за угол, наткнулась на привлекательного джентльмена в возрасте. Он держал Тони вниз головой и безжалостно щекотал его. На диване сидела красивая женщина с каштановыми волосами, она с улыбкой наблюдала за этой сценой.

Я взвизгнула, когда руки Эдварда внезапно опустились мне на плечи, тем самым, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих в комнате. На лице женщины засияла улыбка. Поднявшись с дивана, она подошла ко мне.

– Ты, должно быть, Белла, – сказала она. – Я Эсме. Мама Эдварда. – Я почувствовала, как румянец окрашивает мои щеки. Да уж, вот и встреча с его родителями, а я в банном халате. – Это Карлайл, отец Эдварда, – сказала она, указывая на джентльмена, наконец, опустившего Тони на ноги. Смущаясь, я пробормотала что-то в ответ, а Эдвард сжал мне плечи, успокаивая.

– Прости, мне нужно было за кое-чем проследить, – прошептал он мне на ухо. – Элис ищет, во что тебе можно переодеться, как мы и договаривались. – Я кивнула, благодаря Эдварда и желая убежать в его комнату, чтобы запереться там и никогда больше не выходить. Скрестив руки на груди, я попыталась прикрыться. Ткань была очень тонкой, на самом деле мне не хотелось показывать больше, чем уже показала.

– Итак, Белла, Эдвард упоминал, что ты присоединишься к нам за обедом, – сказал Карлайл, улыбаясь и подмигивая. И я тут же вспомнила, о чем мне рассказывал Эдвард. Карлайл был очень привлекательным мужчиной, наверняка, его привлекательная внешность и природное обаяние ни раз ставили его в неловкое положение. В его слегка волнистых волосах больше было седых прядей, нежели чем блондинистых, а голубые глаза искрились озорством, но в них была и доброта, которую не всегда встретишь в мужчинах.

– Да, Эдвард пригласил меня на обед, перед тем как бросить в океан, – заявила я с дразнящей улыбкой, поглядывая через плечо на Эдварда. Он смущенно посмотрел на меня, а затем мать шлёпнула его по руке.

– Ой, за что? – простонал он. Эсме строго посмотрела на него, а затем с извиняющейся улыбкой на меня, а потом снова на Эдварда.

– Разве можно быть таким испорченным, – с гневом прошептала она. – Я знаю, что тебя воспитывали гораздо лучше. – Небольшой смешок сорвался с моих губ, когда я посмотрела на лицо Эдварда. Он с таким ужасом глядел на мать, а она ведь всего лишь на пару дюймов выше меня.

– Я пойду, посмотрю, нашла ли Элис что-нибудь, – сказал он, быстренько извиняясь. Позже мне нужно будет задушить его за то, что оставил меня наедине с его родителями. _С ума сойти._

– Ну, мне, наверное, нужно вернуться и одеться, – запинаясь, произнесла я, понимая, что не смогу одеться, пока Эдвард не принесет мне хоть что-нибудь, но так хотелось убежать. Эсми понимающе мне улыбнулась и кивнула, в то время как на лице Карлайла застыла изогнутая полуулыбка, так напоминающая мне Эдварда, это заставило меня покраснеть еще больше.

– У нас будет еще целый вечер, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга, – сказала Эсми. Я сердечно ей улыбнулась и бросилась вверх по лестнице. Достигнув комнаты Эдварда, упала на кровать и застонала. _Как теперь мне снова посмотреть им в глаза? _Не так я представляла своё знакомство с его родителями. Несколько минут спустя в комнату вошел Эдвард с одеждой, вырывая меня из размышлений о моем позоре. Сев, я впилась в него взглядом, к счастью он выглядел пристыженным.

– Как ты мог сбежать и бросить меня на произвол судьбы, – обвинила я. Он стал покусывать нижнюю губу, вызывая во мне знакомое желание.

– Прости, но поверь – если бы я остался, все было бы лишь хуже, – он подошел к кровати и посмотрел на меня сверху вниз, останавливая взгляд сначала на моих ногах, и лишь после на глазах. Глянув вниз, я увидела, что мой халат задрался до бедер. Быстро прикрыв ноги, я с силой свела полы халатика на груди.

– Элис нашла несколько вещей, которые, как она думает, могут тебе подойти, а я захватил еще несколько парочку, которые, возможно, понадобятся, – добавил он, укладывая вещи на кровать. – Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно? – Раздался бархатный голос над моей головой, и мне так хотелось сказать… _да, мне нужен ты, _но вместо этого я покачала головой. Он выскользнул за дверь, а я снова рухнула на кровать. Пора сказать «нет» борьбе. Если Эдвард считает, что Лиз готова, то и я готова. Если он все еще хочет меня. Я больше не собираюсь душить в себе ту любовь, что испытываю к нему. За несколько последних дней я поняла – моя жизнь будет мрачной и невыносимой без Эдварда. Я любила его каждой клеточкой своего тела, и не буду счастлива, пока мы не вместе.

Перевернувшись, я сразу ощутила его запах. Уткнувшись в подушку, я вдохнула, а потом разозлилась: веду себя словно влюбленная дурочка. Вернувшись в вертикальное положение, я потянулась за теми вещами, что он оставил, и снова поразилась его заботе. Здесь была расческа и еще несколько предметов для личной гигиены, которые он, скорее всего, позаимствовал у Элис. Было так приятно знать, что он подумал о таких мелочах, как резинки и заколки.

Мне предоставили выбор из трех нарядов. Первый – белое летнее платье, собранное под грудью и с завязками на плечах. По краю вышиты розовые цветы – весьма мило, но в то же время повседневно. Джинсы я сразу отвергла, они будут не прилично смотреться на мне, учитывая, что Элис на два размера меньше. Среди всего этого разнообразия были белые кружевные трусики с каким-то лейбом. Я застонала, увидев I.D. Sarrieri. _Конечно же, у Элис даже трусики от известных дизайнеров, да они стоят дороже всего нижнего белья, что есть у меня дома._ Быстро откинув ненужную одежду, я натянула нижнее белье, а затем платье, надеясь, что оно не выше моих колен. Расчесывая волосы, провела гораздо больше времени перед зеркалом, убрала их с шеи, надежно закрепила заколками.

Бросив на себя последний взгляд в зеркало, я, собравшись с духом, спустилась вниз. Эммет, Роуз и их девочки прибыли вместе с Джаспером. Эдвард вышел из кухни, держа в руках тарелку с чипсами и широко улыбаясь мне. Одет он был в джинсы и футболку, но больше всего меня очаровало отсутствие обуви. Я много раз видела пальцы его ног, но эта непринужденная обстановка болью отозвалось в моем сердце, мне так захотелось стать частью его жизни.

– Я могу помочь? – спросила я. Подумав, что если буду занята на кухне, смогу некоторое время не быть в центре внимания. Он кивнул и расставил тарелки.

– Было бы здорово, – сказал он, жестом показывая, следовать за ним. Эдвард дал мне разделочную доску, и я сразу приступила к приготовлению овощного салата.

В уютной тишине мы вместе работали над обедом. Меня всегда поражала слаженность наших действий на кухне. Закончив, мы прислонились к столу и посмотрели друг на друга.

– Ты очень хорошо выглядишь, – прошептал он, заставляя меня покраснеть, когда его взгляд прошёлся по всему моему телу.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказала я. Он подошел ближе, и я задержала дыхание, когда его рука потянулась к моему лицу. Он осторожно заложил непокорную прядь волос за ухо, а затем посмотрел в мои глаза. Эдвард был так близко, что мое сердце сильнее забилось в груди. Пальцами он нежно провел дорожку от моего уха вниз по щеке, после опустил ладонь. Затем начал отступать, бормоча извинения. Схватив его за руку, до того, как он успел удалиться, я потянула его обратно, лицом к себе.

– Не извиняйся, – прошептала я. – Я скучала по тебе. Скучала по твоим прикосновениям. – Он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на меня, пока мы стояли на расстояние одного шага.

– Белла, – прошептал он, холодок прошёлся по моему позвоночнику. – Ты даже не представляешь, как я скучал по тебе. Его рука снова потянулась к моему лицу, и он накрыл мою щеку ладонью. Его прикосновение сломало все барьеры, и я уткнулась лицом ему в ладонь. Медленно, большим пальцем он погладил меня по щеке, и на мгновение мне показалось, что он хочет поцеловать меня. Но, выдохнув, он отстранился. Потеряв то тепло, что дарили мне его прикосновения, я была почти готова броситься в его объятья, но он внезапно задал мне вопрос, который я так хотела услышать.

– Не хочешь пойти завтра вечером на свидание? – робко спросил он. Мое сердце пропустило удар.

– А как же твоя семья? – спросила я, не желая отрывать его от родни. – Разве ты не должен больше времени проводить с родителями, пока они здесь?

– Они будут тут еще несколько месяцев после свадьбы Элис, – быстро сказал он. Покусывая губы, я пыталась не запрыгать от радости и не броситься к нему на руки. Было видно, что его немного расстраивают мои колебания, но прежде чем соглашаться на свидание, мне хотелось кое-что прояснить.

– Как проходит терапия Лиз? – спросила я. Улыбка Эдварда была тем ответом, который был мне нужен, но я задала еще один вопрос, чтобы убедиться. – Ты думаешь, она нормально это воспримет?

– Более чем нормально, – ответил он, улыбаясь.

– Тогда бы мне очень хотелось пойти с тобой на свидание, – прошептала я, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко.

– Как насчет ужина? – спросил он. – Может, мы снова сходит в «Фэвэлоро» или, может, ты хочешь попробовать что-то новое?

– Может, я сама приготовлю ужин? – Предложила я. Он всегда тратил много денег, когда мы выходили, и мне захотелось сделать что-то для него.

– Что? Нет, я не хочу обременять тебя, ведь это я пригласил тебя, – подчеркнул он.

– Ты всегда приглашал меня на ужин, и я подумала, что мы можем сделать что-то другое, вроде как новое начало, – сказала я. Он долго смотрел в мои глаза, прежде чем кивнуть.

– Хорошо, но за мной вино и десерт, – добавил Эдвард.

– Тогда… чудесно.

Из гостиной до нас долетел громкий смех Эммета, он дразнил мальчишек; это словно бы подвело черту под нашим разговором. Выдыхая, Эдвард протянул мне руку. Я без промедлений приняла её и почувствовала, что с этой секунды мы ступили на новый путь. Это было начало, и никто из нас больше не собирался допускать ошибок, способных разъединить наши руки, развести нас по разные стороны. Эдвард мягко сжал мою ладонь, после поднес её к своим губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону. И я поклялась самой себе, что сделаю все для этих отношений.

_Я не собиралась отказываться от __нашего будущего. _


	40. и девочки

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 40**** / Глава 40**

**My ****Girls**** / Мои девочки**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Вопреки моим опасениям ужин прошел в непринужденной беседе. Моя семья тепло приняла Беллу и Сета. Отец был так неравнодушен к белой акуле, находящейся в аквариуме, что в течение всего ужина выпытывал у Беллы информацию о ней.

– Итак, какой же факт о жизни акулы наименее известен? – спросил отец. Белла взяла кусочек тонко нарезанного мяса и, медленно прожевывая, обдумывала ответ.

– Мы немного знаем об их самцах или размножении. Беременные женские особи уже исследовались, но никто никогда не документировал роды, – ответила Белла. Карлайл склонился над столом, полностью увлеченный этой информацией, а я не смог сдержать смешок.

– Действительно? Как увлекательно. Можешь рассказать об этом поподробнее, – попросил он. Я заметил, как зарумянились щеки Беллы, напоминая мне, что обычно она не любила быть в центре внимания.

– Ну, – начала Белла, кусая себя за щеку. – Беременность длиться одиннадцать месяцев. Детёныши вылупляются непосредственно в матке, а потом в течение месяца у них развиваются сильные челюсти.

– Ах, – кивнул Карлайн. – Они – внутриматочные каннибалы?

– Что это? – Спросила Лиз.

– Я на самом деле думаю, что это не самый подходящий разговор для ужина, – выговорила Эсме отцу.

– В любом случае, думаю, что все уже наелись, – сказала Роуз, вставая из-за стола. Белла начала подниматься следом, но моя мать сказала, чтобы она продолжала разговор с Карлайлом, а они с Роуз все уберут. Вероятно, я должен был им помочь, но я также как и отец, был увлечен рассказами Беллы о своей работе. Хотя, если честно, я просто хотел быть рядом с ней. Она могла бы читать телефонную книжку, и я бы все равно с интересом слушал каждое её слово.

– Итак, расскажи мне подробнее об их брачных играх? – попросил отец.

– Мы имеем слабое представление о том, где и как скрещиваются белые акулы. Предполагается, что, скорее всего, после большой гонки, завершающейся огромным пиршеством. – Чем больше Белла говорила, тем сильнее она смущалась, а я наслаждался румянцем на её щеках. Мой отец громко рассмеялся. Когда он смеялся, то был очень похож на Эммета. Заметив блеск в его глазах, я сразу понял, что сейчас будет.

– Ну, нет ничего лучше, чем хорошенько пошалить после сытного обеда, – сказал он, подмигнув. Я закатил глаза на его флирт и быстро перевел взгляд на Беллу, чтобы оценить её реакцию. Она выглядела слегка удивленной, но затем пришла в себя и улыбнулась во все тридцать два зуба.

– Ты абсолютно прав, Карлайл, – сказала она, а затем повернулась ко мне. – Ты считаешь иначе, Эдвард? – Настала моя очередь чувствовать себя неудобно, и совсем не стало легче, когда отец посмотрел на меня, вопросительно поднимая бровь.

Моя рука покоилась на спинке стула Беллы, пока она выжидающе смотрела на меня. Я не собирался оставлять без ответа такой комментарий. Переместив руку ей на плечо, я притянул Беллу ближе к себе. Мои губы едва касались её ушка, когда я заговорил соблазнительным шепотом.

– Не по этой ли причине ты захотела приготовить ужин для меня? – Поддразнил я. Белла задержала дыхание, прежде чем посмотреть на меня. Она закусила нижнюю губу, и тут я задумался, а не зашел ли я слишком далеко. _Глупая выходка_, ругал я себя. Как бы сильно я не хотел, чтобы эта женщина стала моей во всех смыслах этого слова, я знал, что на этот раз мы должны продвигаться медленными шагами. Но понимание этого не помешало мне открыть рот, и сейчас я желал проглотить свои слова.

Мой отец выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы извиниться и отойти, когда он был на достаточном расстояние от нас, Белла пихнула меня локтем в живот.

– Эдвард Каллен, ты такой дразнитель, – сказала она, тихо хихикнув. И тогда я понял, что не перешел тонкую грань, по которой мы танцевали, и засмеялся в ответ.

– Не больший, чем ты, любимая.

Я посмотрел на Элис, она широко улыбалась, обсуждая свадьбу вместе с Джаспером и Эмметом. Когда сестра поймала мой взгляд, то кивнула, давая понять, что прекрасно осведомлена о флирте, что происходит на другом конце стола.

Когда прибыли Элис и родители, то сестрица очень удивилась, узнав, что я убедил Беллу приехать на обед. Она рассказала мне, что приглашала её пару недель назад, но та отказалась. После она подарила мне всезнающую улыбку и сказала, что все идет по плану. Элис всегда знала, что мы с Беллой найдем обратную дорогу друг к другу, и теперь мне просто необходимо удостовериться, что её предчувствие было верным.

– Эдвард, где карты? – прокричал Эммет, когда остальные взрослые вернулись из кухни.

– Какие карты ты хочешь? – спросил я, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к шкафу, где хранились все настольные игры.

– Уно! – закричал он. Я остановился на полпути к шкафу и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. _Он что серьезно?_

– Сколько тебе лет? Двенадцать? – спросил я.

– Нет, мы с Элис решили, что Уно будет самой безопасной игрой с большим количеством народа, а если мы будем играть в обычные карты, то придется в оба глаза следить за мамой. – Проговорил Эммет, и его улыбка расширилась. Мама стояла не очень далеко от него, поэтому никто не удивился, когда раздался шлепок, обозначающий доставшийся Эмметту подзатыльник. Брат принял этот удар, как мужчина, и слегка наклонил голову, пытаясь сдержать смех, грозящийся вырваться наружу.

– Эммет МакКартни Каллен! – Мама повысила голос. – Ты добиваешься того, чтобы я перекинула тебя через колено? – кричала она. Визуальное представление Эммета на коленях моей матери, должно быть, рассмешило не только меня, так как вся комната взорвалась от смеха. Подойдя к шкафу, я достал «Уно» карты, и все расположились за столом.

Вечер становился все более приятным, мы играли в карты, и моя семья узнала о Белле немного больше. К счастью, игра была бессмысленной, что позволяло мне легко следить, как пытаются мухлевать члены моей семьи. Дважды я поймал Эммета, когда он пытался засунуть в свой расклад две дополнительные карты. Но каждый раз он просто пожимал плечами и продолжал играть, будто ничего не произошло.

Мы ходили по кругу, пока я не остался с одной картой. Я знал, что Белла не сможет изменить цвет карт джокером, потому как она была не очень хороша в том, чтобы держать карты в рукаве. Когда до меня дошла очередь, то еще никто не изменил цвет. Мама наклонилась и что-то прошептала Белле на ухо, прежде чем та хихикнула и кивнула.

– Эдвард? – позвала меня мама.

– Хм?

Не мог бы ты налить мне вина? – спросила она, передавая мне свой бокал. Я кивнул и взял его, кладя карты, потянулся за бутылкой вина, которая стояла на комоде позади меня. И тут же услышал еще одно хихиканье, обернувшись, я увидел маму и Беллу с невинными улыбками на их лицах. _Это не к добру, да? _Я вернул бокал Эсми, она улыбнулась и поблагодарила меня.

– Кто следующий? – спросил я.

– Белла, – сказала мама. Белла посмотрела на меня с широкой улыбкой и козырем ударила по стопке карт. Мои глаза полезли на лоб. Я был уверен, что у неё не могло быть козыря. Сузив глаза, я посмотрел на Беллу, она по-прежнему широко улыбалась и смотрела на меня.

– Ты маленькая мошенница, – сказал я, пытаясь сдержать смешок.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила она с невинной интонацией а-ля Скарлетт О'Хара. Апогеем всего явился кокетливый взгляд из-под ресниц.

– Я имею в виду, что у тебя не было козыря, – я тут же признал свою оплошность, когда Эммет начал смеяться и тыкать в меня пальцем.

– Ты подсматривал карты Беллы? – закричал Эммет. – Ну, и кто теперь жулик?

– Она совсем и не прятала их, – защищался я. – Только с маской для глаз можно было не увидеть карты, и у Беллы на руках точно не было козыря. – Я посмотрел на маму, она что-то увлеченно шептала Белле на ухо, и они засмеялись. Мне стало ясно, что произошло. Моя мама-шулер, и Белла устроили сговор с целью победить меня. _Вот интриганки!_

Я почувствовал, что улыбаюсь. Это совсем не рассердило меня, потому что две самые важные женщины в моей жизни прекрасно поладили. Мало того, что поладили, так еще и объединили свои усилия, и смеялись, будто старые друзья. Белла невинным взглядом посмотрела на меня.

– Не гляди таким невинным взглядом, мисси. Я точно знаю, ты с моей матушкой объединилась и обманула меня, – сказал я, переводя взгляд с Беллы на маму. Эсме посмотрела через плечо Беллы и подмигнула мне, прежде чем встать.

– Хорошо, думаю, на этом игра закончена. У Карлайла завтра рано утром дела, так что нам, наверное, пора, – сказала она. Мы все поднялись и направились к двери, Эммет и Роуз также сказали своим девочкам собираться. Я внимательно следил за тем, как моя мать обняла Беллу и что-то прошептала ей на ухо. Белла кивнула и наклонила голову, но я все же успел разглядеть легкий румянец на её щеках.

Отец подошел к Белле и взял её за руку. Посмотрев на меня, он подмигнул и оставил поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони Беллы.

– Было очень приятно познакомиться с такой красивой женщиной. Надеюсь, у нас еще будет возможность снова встретиться с тобой, – добавил он, прежде чем отпустить её руку.

– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – прошептала Белла. Мои родители поцеловали каждого внука и к большому удивлению Сета обняли и его, прежде чем, наконец, выйти за дверь; Роуз и Эммет ушли следом.

Сразу же после их ухода дети побежали наверх, говоря что-то о бейсболе. То, что они так хорошо проводили время вместе, заставило меня улыбнуться. Я все еще не мог поверить, насколько далеко продвинулась Лиз, что теперь позволяла Сету играть вместе с собой, хотя я знал, что он раздражал её так сильно, как Тони не смог за все время своей жизни.

– Ну что ж, было весело, – сказала Элис, идя на кухню. – Джаспер и я уберем все, а вы, ребята, можете пока насладиться временем вместе. – Я посмотрел на Беллу, она застенчиво улыбнулась мне.

– Не хочешь посидеть на террасе? – Спросил я, протягивая ей руку. Она кивнула, и наши пальцы переплелись.

– Было бы здорово, – сказала она. Я вывел её во внутренний дворик и быстренько положил несколько подушек на каменную скамейку, стоящую рядом с кирпичной кладкой для очага. Бадди был рад, что хоть кто-то, наконец, вышел, чтобы побыть с ним, и сразу же свернулся калачиком рядом с Беллой, стоило ей лишь слегка погладить его по голове. На улице немного похолодало, поэтому дополнительное тепло от огня не было лишним. Быстро разжигая очаг, я мысленно поблагодарил проектировщика за газовое горение и сел рядом с Беллой.

– Твои родители на самом деле замечательные люди. Я чувствую себе немного глупо, что боялась встречи с ними.

– Я же говорил, что они полюбят тебя, – тихо сказал я. Она посмотрела на меня своими карими глазами полными нежности и кивнула. Мы наблюдали за пламенем, мерцающим в темноте, и вместе наслаждались тишиной.

– Эдвард? – прошептала она. Я повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё, свет от огня придавал её лицу нежное свечение.

– Мхмм? – Довольно протянул я.

– Я думаю, мы должны избрать другой путь в наших отношениях, – прошептала она. Не отрывая взгляда от огня, она продолжила. – Я думаю, мы должны начать медленно и посмотреть, что произойдет, – я согласился с ней, а затем мы снова окунулись в уютную тишину.

– Если мы хотим опять попытаться начать отношения, – прошептала она, возвращая мое внимание к себе. – То думаю, должны больше времени уделять детям. Не уверена, что кто-либо из нас учел их чувства, когда мы начали тогда встречаться. Вероятно, мы могли бы избежать большей части проблем, если бы подумали об этом.

– Я полностью согласен с тобой. Хайди, врач Лиз, говорила со мной о некоторых методах, которые смогли бы помочь Элизабет и Тони принять кого-то в их жизнь.

– Итак, получается, что терапия на самом деле помогает?

– Несомненно, – кивнул я. – Не всё, конечно, гладко, но это происходит со всеми родителями на Земле, все делают ошибки. Никто из нас не совершенен.

– Да ладно, такое бывает, – согласилась она, посмеиваясь. Она переместилась поближе ко мне и опустила голову мне на плечо. Бадди переместил свою со скамьи на колени хозяйки. Еще долго мы смотрели на огонь, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.

– Я больше не хочу быть порознь, – её тихое признание вызвало сильный прилив любви к этой женщине. Я всегда буду любить её. И более не допущу расставания. Не думаю, что теперь смогу прожить без Беллы. Обняв свою любимую, я притянул её ближе, зарываясь носом ей в шею.

– Я больше не позволю этому произойти, – прошептал я ей в волосы. Она медленно повернулась ко мне лицом, и я положил руку ей на щеку. Мы были так близко, что наше дыхание смешалось, и тут я услышал громкий звук разбившегося стекла, который заставил нас быстро отскочить друг от друга.

– Что вы сделали? – Я услышал крик Элис в доме. Мы с Беллой быстро поднялись и пошли внутрь, где обнаружили Лиз, Сета и Тони, стоящих в гостиной с испуганными выражениями лиц. А Элис, подбоченившись, держала бейсбольную биту.

– Кто-нибудь хочет мне объяснить, как получилось, что окно разбито? – Спросила Элис. Мой взгляд тут же бросился к большому до пола окну, и я выдохнул с облегчением, что это не оно разбилось. Заменить вот такое стекло стоит целое состояние. Оглянувшись, я увидел, что разбито одно из окон балконных дверей. Бросив взгляд на ребят, я понял, что ни один из них не хочет отвечать на вопрос Элис. Наконец, Сет виновато посмотрел на маму, прежде чем обратиться к Элис.

– Это моя вина, Элис, – прошептал Сет.

– Нет. Тетя Эли, это была моя идея, – вмешался Энтони. Сет выдохнул и покачал головой.

– Нет, – более яростно проговорил Сет. – Это мо…

– Это моя вина, тетя Эли, – прошептала Лиз, перебивая Сета и заставляя всех нас посмотреть на неё с открытым ртом. Она взглянула на Сета и пожала плечами, когда он молчаливо спросил её, что она делает. Я уверен, что мой рот открылся от шока, и в первую очередь меня шокировало, что она играла вместе с мальчиками.

Мы играли в бейсбол с потолочным вентилятором, – заявил Сет. Белла вздохнула рядом со мной, и Сет сразу опустил голову, разглядывая свою обувь. – Мне очень жаль, тренер.

– Что ты делал в доме Эдварда? – Спросила Белла сквозь зубы. Сет чуть вздрогнул, услышав явный гнев в голосе матери.

– Играл в бейсбол с потолочным вентилятором, – сказал он, прежде чем начать объяснять. – Потолок очень высоко, и когда ты бросаешь мяч в воздух, он его отбивает, а мы должны поймать, – сказал он, поднимая руку в перчатке. Я посмотрел на Энтони и Лиз, они также подняли руки, на них были перчатки.

– Папа, это я бросила мяч, – сказала Лиз, подходя ко мне. – Они не виноваты. Это я разбила окно. – Дар речи снова покинул меня, я никак не ожидал, что она будет защищать мальчишек и брать всю вину на себя.

– Нет, Лиз. Я виноват. Это была моя идея, – сказал Сет.

– Но это я предложил надеть перчатки и ловить мяч, так что я тоже виноват, – сказал Энтони. Было что-то милое в том, что он не хотел, чтобы его друг или сестра были наказаны за то, в чем виноваты все.

Посмотрев на Беллу, я увидел, что её плечи дрожат. Не успел я подумать, почему её так расстроило разбитое окно, как услышал сдавленный смешок, сорвавшийся с её губ. Она посмотрела на меня, и когда наши глаза встретились, Белла расхохоталась, схватившись за живот, что в свою очередь заставило рассмеяться Элис, и, в конце концов, они налегли друг на друга в попытке отдышаться. И тут я понял, что наблюдаю за этой ситуацией с глупой улыбкой. Все трое детей смотрели на нас, будто мы разом выжили из ума, это заставило Беллу и Элис разразиться ещё большим смехом.

– Что смешного? – Спросил Сет, а затем посмотрел на Энтони, думая, что тот сможет объяснить, но Тони лишь пожал плечами. Белла первой пришла в себя.

– Сет, тебе придется отработать ущерб, который ты нанес, участвуя в этом беспорядке, – сказала Белла. Сет печально кивнул, но признал свое наказание. Я обратился к Тони и Лиз.

– Вас двоих это также касается, – сказал я, пытаясь выглядеть строгим. – В саду очень много работы, так что вы трое можете уже завтра приступать к ней. Таким образом, вы отработаете ущерб, который принесли, разбив окно, – все трое кивнули.

– Я думаю, что нам уже пора, – тихо сказала Белла. Она отправила Сета за вещами, а затем я повел их к своей машине, чтобы мы смогли добраться до пляжа, где Белла оставила автомобиль. Сет и Бадди быстро заняли места на заднем сидении и, закрыв за ними дверь, я открыл дверь с пассажирской стороны для Беллы.

– Эдвард, мне действительно очень жаль, что окно разбито, – сказала она, садясь в машину. Я тут же остановил её.

– Ты знаешь, я до сих пор в шоке, что Элизабет хотела взять всю вину на себя. Мне на самом деле становиться страшно, что же такое случилось, что они объединились, – Белла засмеялась и кивнула в знак согласия.

Дорога до её автомобиля была короткой, мне так не хотелось, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался, но потом я вспомнил, что увижу Беллу вновь, спустя всего несколько часов. _И за это мне нужно благодарить наших непоседливых детей и разбитое окно._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Белла приехала около девяти часов утра и привезла с собой Сета для отработки наказания. Мы решили, что Сет останется на ночь у меня дома, так как вероятно, наше свидание закончиться поздно. Мальчики с радостью приступили к работе, а вот Лиз смотрела на грязные клумбы с отвращением. Я показал им, как выглядят сорняки, а затем поставил задачу избавить сад от этой негодной травы.

Следя за работой детей, я начал обдумывать, какой десерт принести на ужин. Я всегда мог зайти в кондитерскую и купить что-нибудь там, но потом вспомнил слова Хайди, что дети должны быть вовлечены в планы свидания. Лиз, в конце концов, переборола своё отвращение, и теперь у нее, как и у Сета с Тони, руки до локтя были в грязи.

– Итак... сегодня вечером мы с Беллой собираемся на свидание, – сказал я. Все трое прекратили свою возню и со счастливыми лицами посмотрели на меня. – Я подумал, что сам должен приготовить десерт, а не просто купить что-нибудь в кондитерской. Что вы думаете, ребята?

– Папа, ты не умеешь готовить. Будет лучше, если ты что-нибудь купишь, – сказала Лиз, смотря на меня извиняющим взглядом.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что я не умею готовить? Это что так сложно? Спросил я, стараясь выглядеть немного обиженным её словами.

– Может быть, тебе следует попросить помощи у бабушки. Она хороший повар, – сказал Энтони, потирая живот и облизывая губы.

– А что если я вас попрошу помочь мне? – Глаза Лиз загорелись, а улыбка сделалась шире.

– Я с удовольствием помогу, – сказала она. Посмотрев на мальчиков, я увидел, что они оба сморщили носы.

– Пускай Лиз помогает. А мы с Сетом будем продолжать искать червей. Мы обнаружили целую «стаю» прямо тут, – сказал Энтони, с широкой улыбкой указывая на клумбу.

– Отлично. Элизабет свободна, и мы пойдем, позвоним бабушке, и посмотрим, сможет ли она помочь нам каким-нибудь рецептом, – сказал я, жестом показывая дочери следовать за мной. После того, как мы помыли руки, я взял телефон и пошёл в гостиную. Лиз с одобряющей улыбкой смотрела на меня, пока я быстро набирал номер матери.

– Привет, мам, это Эдвард, – сказал я, когда она взяла трубку.

– Привет, дорогой. Что делаешь сегодня?

– Ну, фактически, поэтому и звоню. У нас с Беллой сегодня свидание. – На том конце провода раздался тихий визг, и Лиз должно быть услышала его, так как рассмеялась. Я закатил глаза и ждал, пока моя мать успокоится.

– Я знала, что что-то произошло вчера вечером. Ты ведешь её на ужин? Кто будет сидеть с детьми? Я так взволнована, – мама снова завизжала. Не было никакого сомнения, что Элис унаследовала свой энтузиазм от матери.

– Успокойся. Просто ответь, пожалуйста, на один вопрос, – сказал я, хихикая.

– Прости, Эдвард. Мне она просто очень понравилась, и я так рада, что ты еще раз нашел своё счастье. – Я очень хорошо знал свою маму, поэтому решил порадовать её еще больше, ответив на её вопросы.

– Все дети остаются на ночь в моем доме. Элис согласилась присмотреть за ними, – сказал я, избегая более подробных деталей.

– Ни в коем случае, – быстро сказала мама. _Что?_ – Пускай все приходят сюда. Я очень соскучилась по своим внукам.

– Но Сет тоже остается на ночь.

– Ну и? В чем дело? – Спросила она. Я любил свою маму. Она обладала огромным сердцем, в которое впускала всех людей, с которыми знакомилась, таким образом, ничего удивительного, что она уже полюбила Сета.

– Позволь мне сначала спросить у Беллы, но я уверен, она не будет возражать, – сказал я, переходя к следующему её вопросу. – Я хотел пригласить Беллу на ужин, но она решила сама приготовить его для меня. И тогда, я сказал, что принесу вино и десерт. Есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь идеи?

– По поводу вина или десерта?

– Думаю, что с вином я смогу разобраться. Меня больше беспокоит десерт. В кондитерской я не хочу покупать. Вот подумал, что мы с Лиз могли бы приготовить что-нибудь, но мы не знаем, с чего начать.

– Хорошо-хорошо, дай мне немного подумать. Это должно быть не очень сложным, потому что мне известно о твоих печальных опытах на кухне.

– Мам, – заскулил я.

– Тише, это правда. Ей нравится шоколад?

– А разве не все женщины его любят? – Парировал я.

– Тогда у меня есть прекрасный рецепт. Он и вкусный, и очень романтичный, – сказала она, вздыхая. – Шоколадный воздушный чизкейк.

– Эм… звучит сложновато. Я думал что-то вроде печенья или там кекса.

– Эдвард Энтони Каллен. Никогда мой сын не пойдет на свидание с коробкой кексов. Сейчас же бери ручку, бумагу и начинай записывать компоненты. Пока ты все это ищешь, позволь мне поговорить со своей внучкой. – Передав Лиз трубку, я отправился на поиски блокнота. Когда я вернулся, Лиз кивала и внимательно слушала мою мать. Заметив меня, передала мне трубку.

– Как я понимаю, ты чего-то там навнушала моему ребенку.

– Никогда не спорь со мной. Теперь тебе нужно сходить в магазин и купить нужные продукты, если что-нибудь понадобится, звони мне. – Согласившись, я быстро записал компоненты, которые она перечислила. Поблагодарив маму, положил трубку и посмотрел на Лиз.

– Ты на самом деле готова? Большее время я буду нуждаться в твоей помощи, – сказал я, получая в ответ кивок и улыбку. Мы съездили в магазин и вернулись без каких-либо проблем. Освободившись на минутку, я позвонил Белле, она хорошо отреагировала на то, что Сет останется ночевать у моих родителей. Когда я выложил все продукты на стол, то вдруг почувствовал себя усталым.

– Что ты делаешь? – Спросила Элис, вернувшись вместе с мальчишками с пляжа.

– Десерт, – сказал я, обшаривая все шкафы на кухне и пытаясь найти кастрюлю, но я действительно не понимал, какую именно я ищу. В конце концов, я сдался и посмотрел на довольную Элис, облокотившуюся на стол.

– У нас есть формы для выпечки?

– Да, – ответила сестра, но с места не сдвинулась.

– Ты не могла сказать, где они? – Спросил я с сарказмом.

– Ты уже три раза заглядывал в этот шкаф. Ты что даже не знаешь, как выглядит форма для выпечки? – Спросила Элис, хихикая.

– Просвети меня, – сказал я сквозь зубы. Элис посмотрела на Лиз и кивнула ей. Лиз подошла к шкафу и вытащила оттуда круглую кастрюлю с боковой ручкой. Улыбнувшись, дочь протянула её мне. Раздраженно выдохнув, я взял эту посуду.

– Итак, зачем ты готовишь чизкейк? – Спросила Элис. – Не было бы лучше для всех просто купить его? – Неверие моей семьи в мои кулинарные способности начинало раздражать. Я решил проигнорировать эту насмешку и приступил к работе, следуя указаниям рецепта матери. _Нужно будет поискать и записаться на курсы кулинарии._

Лиз я поручил поломать печенье, а сам занялся тестом. Элис наблюдала и иногда давала советы или вставляла свое мнение везде, где только могла. _Я хирург, и думаю, что могу справиться с некоторыми инструкциями. _Когда я поставил тарелку с шоколадной стружкой в микроволновую печь, Элис пришла в ярость.

– Тебе нужно расплавить шоколад в пароварке. Если ты задашь высокую температуру, то весь шоколад просто станет белёсым, – сказала она, вынимая тарелку из микроволновки.

– Хорошо, Элис. Ну, все равно нужно перемешать шоколад с тестом.

– Нет, не так. Тебе нужно сделать воздушный шоколад, а не смешивать его с тестом, и ты же хочешь, что бы шоколад смотрелся свежим на чизкейке. Тогда ты должен полить шоколадом верх десерта, только так, чтобы это не было похоже на пленку. Главное – эстетическая красота.

– Серьезно, это имеет значение? – Я почувствовал, что кто-то дернул меня за рубашку и, посмотрев вниз, увидел Лиз, протягивающую мне телефон.

– Привет?

– Слушай свою сестру. Ты должен использовать пароварку, – из трубки раздался строгий голос моей матери. Сузив глаза, я посмотрел на дочь, которая невинным взглядом посматривала на меня. _Предательница._

– Отлично. Я не могу поверить, что Лиз позвонила тебе, – прорычал я.

– Разве ты не просил её помочь тебе. Я сказала ей, что ты упрямый, как осел, и что она должна позвонить мне при первом признаке беды, – сказала она, легко рассмеявшись. – Теперь слушайся свою сестру и поторопись, у тебя осталось немного времени до свидания. – Вешая трубку, я сетовал на вмешательство моей семьи и вернулся к работе; проглатывая свою гордость, я позволил Элис помочь мне.

Лиз я разрешил делать все, что она хотела, и когда, наконец, мы поставили торт в печь, то улыбнулись друг другу. Элис помогла мне убраться на кухне, параллельно обсуждая с Лиз последние приготовления к свадьбе.

– Моя работа здесь закончена, – сказала Элис, направляясь к себе в комнату. – Так как мама будет сидеть с детьми, я решила провести этот вечер с Джаспером. Если что-нибудь будет нужно, позвони мне.

Прежде чем сестра успела выйти из кухни, я обнял её, приподнимая над полом, и оставил смачный поцелуй у неё на лбу.

– Спасибо, Эли, не думаю, что мог бы сделать хоть что-нибудь без тебя, – сказал я, опуская сестру на ноги. Её глаза засияли, и она улыбнулась мне в ответ. И потом, без предупреждения, ткнула пальцем мне в грудь.

– Только не испогань ничего, – проворчала Элис. Развернувшись, она подмигнула Лиз и пошла в свою комнату.

– Папочка? – Позвала Лиз, привлекая мое внимание.

– Да, тыковка. – Сказал я, подхватывая дочь и усаживая её на стол.

– Ты любишь Беллу? – Её вопрос застал меня врасплох. Сначала я подумал, что не стоит отвечать, но потом передумал. Лиз должна знать, что в мои намерения входило никогда больше не отпускать Беллу от себя. Я не могу предположить, как она отреагирует на мой ответ, но, возможно, пришло время это узнать

– Прежде чем я отвечу на твой вопрос, разреши мне задать несколько вопросов тебе? – Спросил я. Она кивнула, и мне понадобилась минутка, чтобы сформулировать первый.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я люблю твою маму, правда? – Она кивнула. – И ты понимаешь, что даже если я полюблю другого человека, я все равно всегда буду любить твою маму? – Она снова кивнула. Почувствовав, что все эмоции, которые я испытывал, выходили на поверхность, я крепко сжал руки Лиз.

– Я очень сильно люблю Беллу. И больше не хочу её терять. – Прошептал я, опуская свой взор на её колени. – Она на самом деле очень много значит для меня. – В течение нескольких минут мы оставались в одной и той же позе, потом Лиз опустила руку и коснулась моей щеки. Посмотрев в её блестящие глаза, я увидел, как слеза скатилась по её щеке.

– Папа, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, – прошептала она. Я притянул её в объятия и почувствовал, как маленькие ручки сжались вокруг меня.

– Спасибо, дорогая. – Я поцеловал дочь в макушки, и крепче прижал её к себе. Прозвенел звоночек, сообщающий, что пора вытаскивать чизкейк. Мы отстранились и посмотрели друг на друга с большими глупыми улыбками.

– Неужели мы уже можем посмотреть, что у нас получилось? – Спросил я. Лиз нетерпеливо кивнула, спрыгивая со стола. Мы вместе открыли дверцу духовки и заглянули внутрь. Совершенство. Лиз завизжала и захлопала в ладоши, когда я достал торт из печи.

– Белле должно понравиться, – радостно проговорила она.

Я быстро собрался на свидание, решив не надевать ничего особенного, так как мы никуда не выходили. Поэтому натянул потертые темные джинсы и темно-синюю рубашку, рукава закатал. Идя по коридору, я услышал, как троица мелких хихикает в комнате Энтони. Толкнув дверь, обнаружил их всех лежащих на полу посередине комнаты и играющих в настольную игру.

– Вы уже готовы? – Спросил я. Все трое поднялись и начали убирать игру.

– У бабушки и дедушки есть бассейн и пруд, так что мы сможем покормить уток. Это будет здорово, – взволновано проговорил Энтони Сету. Через десять минут, они уже сидели в моей машине. Лиз держала десерт на своих коленях.

– Мы должны показать его бабушке, – сказала Лиз, садясь в машину. Я кивнул в знак согласия. И был очень горд тем, что мы сделали, и то, что он выглядел съедобным.

Доехав до отеля, Сет схватил свою сумку, а потом взял сумку Лиз, но тут я услышал её протест.

– Я сама могу нести свою сумку, – сказала она.

– Ты несешь десерт. Я могу понести твою сумку, – парировал Сет. – Кроме того… джентльмен всегда несет сумки. – Я попытался сдержать смех, но потерпел полную неудачу. Энтони и Сет побежали к бунгало, где жили мои родители, а Лиз и я спокойно шли следом. К тому времени, как мы подошли, мама уже ждала нас на пороге. Поцеловал Лиз, она взяла чизкейк из её рук и внимательно осмотрела десерт.

– Боже мой, теперь у меня все еще есть надежда на тебя, – сказала она, подмигнув. Лиз обняла меня на прощанье и побежала играть вместе с мальчишками. Я посмотрел на маму, когда она передавала мне десерт.

– Приятного тебе вечера, дорогой. Ты заслуживаешь такую замечательную женщину, как Белла. – Её явное проявление нежности к Белле заставило меня улыбнуться, а затем я нежно поцеловал маму в щеку.

– Белла живет не так уж далеко, так что если они выйдут из-под контроля, позвони мне, я тут же приеду и заберу их.

– Ох, милый, ты забыл, что я воспитала Эммета? Нет ничего такого, что могут придумать эти трое, чего вы с Эмметом уже не делали. Иди. Удачи тебе и не беспокойся о детях. – Я кивнул и легонько обнял её на прощанье, затем пошел к автомобилю.

Приближаясь к дому Беллы, я внезапно занервничал. Заезжая на подъездную дорожку, заметил её невысокую соседку англичанку, которая шла от дома. Она помахала мне, когда я вышел из автомобиля.

– Ты только посмотри, что делает Бог, когда ты его об этом просишь, – проговорила она, когда я подошел ближе. – Мне нужна твоя помощь, пожалуйста.

– Джан, что случилось, и как я могу тебе помочь?

– Ну, если бы я была на тридцать лет моложе, то могла бы подумать о несколько других вещах, – сказала она, подмигивая. Её флирт меня смешил. И тут у меня возникла презабавная мысль: а что бы произошло, если бы её и моего отца оставить в одной комнате, хотя бы ненадолго.

– Мне нужно достать рождественские коробки с чердака, Дейв не хочет этого делать. Он говорит, что они мне не нужны в середине-то августа, а я ответила, что он просто ленивый старый пердун, – её заявления меня насмешили.

– Конечно, я помогу, ведите. – Сказал я. Она была такой эксцентричной, что я уже начал сомневаться в её здравомыслии, но с другой стороны, проживи столько, сколько она, и у тебя появится право быть немного странным. Я быстро притащил все её коробки и вернулся к двери.

– Я давно не видела тебя тут, – сказала она мимоходом. – Один раз появлялся этот качок, но он мне не особо по душе. Пока он был здесь, я держала револьвер под подушкой. – Я поперхнулся смехом, когда представил эту маленькую женщину, спящую с пистолетом в обнимку.

– Он безвредный, – сказал я между смешками. – В будущем ты будешь видеть меня гораздо чаще. – Джан одарила меня понимающей улыбкой и помахала мне с порога.

– Ну, поспеши. Не заставляйте свою девушку ждать, – сказала она.

_Мою девушку._


	41. Второе первое свидание

**Дисклеймер****: Все что вязано с сумерками принадлежит Стефани Майер, я лишь позволяю себе немного играть с характерами героев.**

**HOLDING OUT FOR YOU**

**Chapter 41 / ****Глава**** 41**

**Second****, ****First****Date****/ Второе первое свидание.**

_**Белла**__** Свон-Блэк**_

Мы с Эдвардом решили, что будет лучше, если я привезу Сета к девяти утра для отработки наказания за разбитое окно. Мне не нужно было много говорить об этом инциденте в доме Эдварда, Сет и так чувствовал себя ужасно.

Когда я сворачивала на подъездную дорожку к дому Эдварда, мой пульс забился чаще от перспективы увидеть его. Сет выскочил из машины и, подпрыгивая, побежал по лестнице к парадной двери дома, после чего открыл её, даже не постучав, и вбежал внутрь.

– Сет! – закричала я. Он обернулся и посмотрел на меня так, будто не понимал, в чем была моя проблема. – Сначала нужно постучаться, забывчивый ты мой, – напомнила я. Он застенчиво улыбнулся, после чего я увидела Эдварда, улыбающегося и опустившего руки на плечи моего сына.

– Все хорошо, Белла, – сказал Эдвард. – В любом случае он практически живет здесь. Может быть, я уже должен начать требовать с него налог. – Он подмигнул мне, а потом рассмеялся своим бархатистым голосом, заставляя мои ноги подкоситься. Я стояла за дверью и смотрела на Сета.

– Будь хорошим и слушайся Эдварда, – сказала я, пытаясь придать своему голосу самый авторитарный материнский тон. Сет кивнул, а затем протиснулся мимо Эдварда и скрылся в доме.

– Не хочешь войти? – спросил он, отступая.

– Нет, мне нужно уладить некоторые дела с утра, но мне все еще ждать тебя на свидание сегодня вечером? – Спросила я. Он кивнул и улыбнулся.

– Во сколько мне приехать? – Спросил он.

– Думаю, около шести будет нормально? – Я неуверенно посмотрела на него.

– Прекрасно. Я с нетерпением жду нашей встречи.

Улыбнувшись, я развернулась и пошла к машине. Я чувствовала его взгляд на себе, пока спускалась по лестнице, поэтому, когда вышла на дорогу, то развернулась и помахала на прощание. Его пристальный взгляд сменился изогнутой улыбкой, когда он помахал мне в ответ. Мысленно я подпрыгивал в ожидании вечера. Через несколько минут остановилась возле небольшого бутика в центре Кармила, чтобы подобрать что-нибудь милое и немного дерзкое для сегодняшнего вечера, а затем забежала в продуктовый купить необходимые продукты для ужина.

Оставшуюся часть дня я убиралась в доме. Пока Сета не было, я мало времени посвящала этому занятию, но сейчас мой маленький домик кричал в знак протеста из-за отсутствия к нему должного внимания. Я помыла окна и очистила камин, и сделала еще некоторые вещи, которые обычно игнорировались, так как была единственным и очень занятым родителем.

Ужин был готов, и тогда я решила потратить немного времени на себя. Набрав полную ванну горячей воды с пеной, я опустилась в воду, чувствуя, как начали расслабляться все мои мышцы после трудного дня, посвященного уборке квартиры. Я думала о вечере, проведенном вместе с семьей Эдварда, и улыбнулась тому, что смогла войти в их тесный семейный круг. Их сильная любовь друг к другу была такой очевидной. И это так сильно отличалось от моей семьи. Конечно, мои родители любили меня, и я любила их, но я никогда не испытывала тех чувств, что бывают во многих американских семьях. Мои родители развелись, когда я была совсем маленькой. Чарли был очень хорошим отцом, с ним было очень удобно, и я всегда знала, что мне от него ожидать. Моя мать, напротив, была очень ветреной. Я была воспитана в иных условия, нежели Эдвард, и только сейчас я поняла, чего именно хочу для Сета.

Я подумала об Элис, и о том, как она стала моим другом, который будет у меня всю оставшуюся жизнь. Мы не были на самом деле близки, но я, безусловно, могла назвать её своим другом. Она нашла отличного парня в лице Джаспера. Свадьба была уже совсем скоро, а я до сих пор не купила им подарок. Я подумала, что, возможно, Лиз помогла бы мне что-нибудь выбрать, и это дало бы нам возможность провести некоторое время вместе, и я могла бы попытаться заново расположить ее к себе.

Пузырьки окутывали мое тело, заставляя кожу покалывать от ощущений. Мысли автоматически переключились на Эдварда. Где бы мне хотелось провести эту ночь? Я точно знала, что мы не будем заниматься сексом. Это не так, когда двое взрослых медленно выстраивают отношения, но я не могла не вспоминать, как чувствовало себя мое тело, находясь в его руках. Он мог быть таким нежным, когда мы занимались любовью, а затем измениться и взорвать мой мир своей необузданной страстью.

Потом я вспомнила о днях, проведенных на лодке, затем о горячей ванне, потом о медовых палочках, прежде чем остановилась на видении, которое не могла выбросить из головы со вчерашнего дня на пляже. Закрыв глаза, я погрузил в воду, утопая в пузырьках, пока моя рука слегка касаясь кожи, пробежала по животу, пока не достигла места своего назначения. Медленно, дразня чувствительную кожу, я воссоздала в своей памяти образ Эдварда на пляже, однако, моя фантазия решила кое-что изменить.

Я представила себя стоящей на пустынном тропическом пляже, когда Эдвард выходил из океана, держа в руках доску для серфинга. Чрезвычайно низко посаженные на бедрах шорты открывали безупречную 'V', которая указывала на место, обещающее райское наслаждение. Его легкий летний загар придавал ему совершенный вид стереотипного калифорнийского серфера. Его мышцы напрягались и расслаблялись при каждом шаге, пока он приближался ко мне. Вода текла вниз по шее, потом дальше по рельефным мышцам груди, пока не исчезала в шортах.

Он смотрел прямо на меня с кривоватой улыбкой на лице, прежде чем начать трясти головой, разбрызгивая капли. После он бросил доску для серфинга на песок и стал передо мной на колени. Его руки легли на мою талию и осторожно потянули вниз, пока я не опустилась на доску для серфинга. Он мило улыбался, а его руки начали путешествовать по моей груди, а потом животу, пока не остановились на маленьких синих трусиках, что были на мне.

Я чувствовала, как растет мое возбуждение, пока продолжала медленно гладить себя, дальше погружаясь в фантазию.

Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на меня, пока его руки продолжали гладить мой живот, медленно двигая прямо под верхней частью моего бикини. Эдвард наклонился и нежно коснулся моих губ, прежде чем углубить поцелуй. Его язык проскользнул в рот, в то время как пальцы опустились ниже, коснувшись там, где я была уже влажной и ожидающей секса. Низкое рычание вырвалось из его груди. Мои бедра автоматически поддались навстречу, и я почувствовала улыбку на его губах, когда он согнул пальцы, проникая в меня. Гортанный стон сорвался с моих губ, когда он медленно распрямил пальцы, продолжая двигать ими в моей чрезмерно чувствительной киске.

Я чувствовала, как подступает оргазм, и начала сильнее двигать по плоти, воображая, что это делают его пальцы. Каждое прикосновение приближало меня к краю, пока я не почувствовала, как мои стеночки начали сжиматься вокруг моих пальцев. Тихий стон сорвался с губ, и на меня нахлынули волны удовольствия. Когда я вернулась в действительность, у меня была только одна мысль.

_Насколько__ сильно я возбуждена._

Хочу ли я, чтобы наши физические отношения развивались медленно? Могу ли сдержаться и не накинуться на него, когда мы останемся вдвоем? Имеет ли значение, будем ли мы близки? Мы уже были вместе в каждом значение этого слова, и при всём этот мужчина был совершенно неотразим. Не думаю, что моё тело приветствовало запреты.

Я думала, что если мы будет постепенно налаживать отношения, то дети лучше воспримут это. В том, что наши отношения будут дальше продолжаться, я не сомневалась, мое сердце больше не выдержит находиться вдали от него, тем более он сказал, что чувствует то же самое. Эдвард всегда смотрел на меня так, будто у него ко мне более глубокое чувство, нежели непринужденная привязанность, возникающая в начале отношений.

Я расслаблялась в ванной до тех пор, пока таймер духовки не предупредил меня, что лазанья готова, и до прихода Эдварда осталось совсем немного времени. Быстро поднявшись, я оделась и пошла в кухню. Выключив духовку, оставила лазанью в ней, чтобы она немного остыла. После побежала в свою комнату и надела новенький комплект нижнего белья. Не то чтобы я на что-то надеялась, просто на всякий случай. На самом деле нужно решить, с какой скоростью должны развиваться наши отношения.

Вздохнув, я надела блузку, купленную сегодня. Конечно, она не походила на мою обычную комфортную одежду. Но прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, как я покупала что-то, в чем чувствовала себя сексуальной. В последнее время на улице стояла довольная теплая погода, и я подумала, что небольшое количество ткани будет оправдано. Блузка была красивого пурпурного цвета и без рукавов. Спереди шла драпировка: на груди с небольшими сборками по бокам, подчеркивая нужные места. Моей любимой была открытая спина до застежки лифчика. Это выглядело достаточно сексуально, не выставляя меня распутной и дешевой.

После я натянула на себя узкие джинсы, и несколько раз покрутилась у зеркала, замечая, что края блузки еле-еле прикрывают пояс джинс. При каждом движение она немного поднимались, открывая небольшие участки обнаженной кожи. Мне хотелось верить, что весь мой наряд не кричал: «Иди и возьми меня», но было уже слишком поздно что-либо менять. Несколько минут поискав в своем шкафу обувь, я решила, что лучше буду босиком. Мы все равно никуда не собираемся, и так я буду чувствовать себя более естественно. Летом я практически не носила обувь в доме. Взглянув на часы, поняла, что до прихода Эдварда осталось пятнадцать минут. Поэтому поторопилась в ванную, там выпрямила волосы, решив не делать ничего особенного, чуть подкрасила ресницы и нанесла на губы розовый блеск. Бросив последний взгляд в зеркало, кивнула своему отражению: _я выглядела так, как и хотела._

Вернувшись на кухню, вытащила лазанью, после чего снова открыла духовку и положила туда французский хлеб. Бросив взгляд на стол, я задумалась, стоит ли достать свечи, но услышала стук в дверь. Глубоко вздохнув, я пыталась успокоиться и не выставить себя полной идиоткой. _И почему я так нервничаю? _

После того, как открыла дверь, мне пришлось вспомнить, как нужно дышать, потому что на пороге с милой улыбкой стоял Эдвард, держа в руках бутылку вина и что-то на подобие шоколадного чизкейка

– Привет, – сказала я застенчиво. Эдвард наклонился и поцеловал меня нежно в щеку.

– Здравствуй, любимая. Ты потрясающе выглядишь, – прошептал он, когда я отстранился. Я почувствовала, что покраснела и кивнула в знак благодарности.

– И что ты принес? – Спросила я, смотря на чизкейк. Он слегка пожал плечами.

– Да так, мы с Лиз что-то приготовили на скорую руку, – ответил он. Я уверена, что в этот момент на моем лице отразился шок, так как Эдвард тихонько рассмеялся. – Что? Почему никто не верит в мои кулинарные способности? – Спросил он с игривой улыбкой.

– Прости. Просто… Я имею в виду… ну, ты… – Выдохнув, я просто не знала, что ему сказать. Просто вспомнила все рассказы о его катастрофических неудачах на кухне и подумала, что Эдвард скорее купит десерт, чем приготовит – Итак, ты сам приготовил это? – В конец концов спросила я, недоверчиво поглядывая на десерт в его руках.

– Да, Лиз помогала мне, – сказал он.

– И Элис? – Спросила я, и он закатил глаза.

– Элис только скакала вокруг и говорила, когда я делал что-то не так, – сказал он слегка раздраженным тоном, который, видимо, отражал его чувства к Элис в данный момент. Я выдавила из себя улыбку, не ожидая, что он потратит время, занимаясь тем, в чем, я знала, он не чувствует себя комфортно. Жестом, я показала Эдварду проходить на кухню, десерт я пока поставила в холодильник.

– Чем так хорошо пахнет?

– Я приготовила лазанью, – сказала я. Подойдя к духовке, я достала хлеб и положила его на стол.

– Тебе нужна помощь? – Спросил он. Посмотрев на него через плечо, я сняла фольгу с верхней части лазаньи.

– И рискнуть разрушить твою удачную полосу на кухне? Нет. Думаю, я сама смогу справиться, – сказала я, подавляя смешок.

Мы ужинали и свободно говорили о различных вещах. Он рассказывал мне, чем занимался этим летом; в основном это была работа, посещения сеансов терапии и игры с детьми. Я хотела знать каждую маленькую деталь их занятий у консультантов, но не хотела проявлять любопытство, поэтому позволила Эдварду самому вести беседу, когда мы затронули эту тему. Он был открыт и не стеснялся говорить об ошибках, которые допускал, и о новых способах, которые он сейчас применяет к Лиз. Я могла видеть изменения в нем. Он рассказывал мне о последних изменениях во взглядах Лиз, когда протянул руку и коснулся моей руки.

– Белла, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что Лиз действительно идет на поправку. Я не могу гарантировать, что все будет прекрасно, но знаю, что мы можем пройти через все, что приготовит нам судьба, – твердо проговорил Эдвард. – Я больше не хочу расставаться с тобой. Мне нужно знать, что ты не уйдешь, если опять станет тяжело.

Неужели я действительно дала ему повод так думать? Разве я просто взяла и ушла, когда появились проблемы? _Да._ Я почувствовала, как слезы стали собираться в уголках моих глаз. Когда уходила, у меня были только хорошие намерения, но я понимала, что некоторые решения, принятые мной, были вызваны спонтанной реакцией. Мы могли бы остаться вместе и попытаться решить проблемы, но в то время мне казалось, что для всех будет лучше, если мы расстанемся. Я не могу вернуться назад и изменить те решения, но мысль о потерянных месяцах с Эдвардом вызвала боль в сердце.

Эдвард терпеливо ждал, пока я вспоминала последствия своих действий, и слезинка скатилась по моей щеке. Он поднял руку, и большим пальцем нежно стер её, а потом продолжил смотреть на меня, умоляюще.

– Мое сердце больше не выдержит такого, – наконец прохрипела я. И в этот же момент на его лице отразилось облегчение, мы смотрели друг на друга, пальцем он выводил круги на моей щеке. Я почувствовала сдвиг в наших отношениях. Что-то изменилось, после моего признания, и к своей огромной радости, я поняла, что мы снова вместе. Что теперь мы можем двигаться дальше, _вместе._

Эдвард второй рукой обхватил мое лицо и с мучительной медлительностью наклонился ко мне. Мое сердце бешено забилось в груди, ожидая тот вопрос, который горел в его глазах. Но он лишь задержал дыхания, ожидая моего разрешения.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептала я. Языком он медленно провел по своей нижней губе, и я автоматически повторила его движение, и он продолжил сокращать расстояния между нами. Когда его губы, наконец, коснулись моих, я почувствовала, как знакомое чувство эйфории накрывает меня, и тихо застонала. Сначала он немного колебался, нежно посасывая мою нижнюю губу. Но после того как рукой я коснулась его груди, он начал открывать рот, попутно раскрывая мой. И когда наши языки встретились, то по всему телу прошла дрожь – как всегда, когда он был рядом. Губы Эдварда в медленном танце двигались по моим губам, в том время как я сжимала его рубашку и притягивала к себе. Я потерялась в его опьяняющем аромате и в нежности его прикосновений, пока он не начал потихоньку отстраняться. Открыв глаза, я увидела его ослепительную улыбку, после он поднес руку к моему лицу и большим пальцем коснулся моей нижней губы.

– Я мечтал об этом в течение долгого времени, – прошептал он. Было слишком поздно, чтобы попытаться сдержать неловкий стон удовлетворения, что сорвался с моих губ. Улыбка Эдварда стала шире, и он еще раз коснулся моих губ, прежде чем отпустил моё лицо. – Что насчет десерта?

_Дессерт?_Сейчас все мои мысли были так затуманены, что было трудно расшифровать его вопрос.

Эдварда чуть рассмешил мой ошеломленный взгляд, а после он встал, для того чтобы пойти за чизкейком. Отойдя от шока, я поругала себя, что всего один поцелуй заставил меня впасть в состояние прострации. Быстро поднявшись, я вытащила две тарелки и вилки, когда Эдвард остановил меня.

– Нам понадобиться только один набор, – сказал он, забирая у меня тарелку и вилку и убирая их обратно. Вопросительно посмотрев на него, я не смогла сдержаться и не подразнить его.

– Не знаю, хочу ли я пробовать его, если ты сам боишься, есть то, что приготовил, – сказала я с улыбкой. Он закатил глаза и указал на стул.

– Садись и молчи. Ты портишь момент. – Эдвард перестал ругаться и улыбнулся мне своей фирменной улыбкой. Я тут же выполнила его просьбу и опустилась на стул, в то время как он достал десерт и сел рядом со мной.

Эдвард вилкой подхватил кусочек пирога и поднес к моим губам. Я открыла рот, и он положил мне его на язык. Закрыв глаза, я наслаждалась вкусом десерта. Я была очень удивлена, тем как хорош был чизкейк, и даже почувствовала себя плохо из-за того, что вечно сомневалась в его способностях. Стон удовольствия вырвался из моей груди, пока я наслаждалась вкусом. Медленно открыв глаза, я увидела Эдварда, пристально смотрящего на мои губы. Быстро облизнув их, мне стало интересно, не было ли крошек вокруг моего рта. Эдвард закрыл глаза и громко застонал, прежде чем широко открыть их. То, что отражалось в них, можно было назвать чистой похотью.

– Белла, – проговорил он предупреждающим тоном, заставляющим сбиться мое дыхание. – Ты чертовски привлекательна. – Я задышала, и вместе с тем небольшой смешок сорвался с губ, а он тем временем взял еще один кусок чизкейка и быстро поднес к своим губам. Медленно прожевав, он выглядел слегка удивленным. Сначала он посмотрел на чизкейк, а потом на меня с гордой улыбкой на лице.

– А получилось на самом деле хорошо, – сказал он. Эдвард не смог скрыть шок, отражавшийся в голосе. Подмигнув ему, я выхватила вилку из его руки, и сколько смогла, захватила этот вкуснейший десерт. Съев его, я взяла еще один кусочек, поднося его к губам и уже открыв рот, как меня вдруг посетила мысль, а не подразнить ли  
Эдварда, но идея о том, чтобы покормить его мне не казалось привлекательной. Поднеся вилку к губам, я положила её на язык, обхватила губами и медленно вытащила вилку изо рта. Его пристальный взгляд заставил меня думать, что я была гораздо желаннее, чем шоколад, который я ела. Все наши прежние кормления друг друга были очень чувствительными и приближали нас к грани, откуда нет возврата к нашим физическим отношениям. Мне нужно было знать, что он ожидал, мы должны были поговорить, о том с какой скоростью должны развиваться наши физические отношения. Взяв последний кусок пирога, я предложила его Эдварду, обдумывая как затронуть тему секса. Я полагала, что лучше сразу все выложить, и надеялась, что не буду слишком сильно смущаться.

– Мы вчера говорили с тобой о том, что начнем двигаться медленно, но я не совсем уверена относительно того, что ты думаешь на самом деле, – сказала я.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ну, я говорю о физической стороне наших отношений, – сказала я. Моментально я почувствовала тепло на своих щеках и поняла, что они были уже ярко–красные. Эдвард откашлялся и пробежался рукой по волосам. Закусив свою нижнюю губу, я ждала, что он скажет. Через несколько минут он посмотрел в мои глаза, потом опустил взгляд на мои губы. Громко застонав, он спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Я буду честен с тобой, Белла. Ты сводишь меня с ума, и я не уверен, что смогу долго держать руки подальше от тебя, – признался он. Я почувствовала, как мои губы расстегиваются в улыбке, после чего наклонилась и нежно поцеловала его. Будучи приличным человеком, Эдвард неохотно отстранился.

– Что ты хочешь, Белла? – Спросил он, пытаясь закончить беседу. – Я буду уважать любое твое решение.

– Думаю, мы должны двигаться медленно в тех вещах, которые касаются наших детей. В последнее время я много думала об этом, мы должны быть осмотрительными, прежде чем опять начать встречаться. Некоторое время нам придется быть осторожными и не показывать при них нашу сильную привязанность. Я не хочу, чтобы Лиз снова стало некомфортно, и она опять возненавидела меня, – сказала я. Эдвард кивнул, после чего я продолжила. – Но, думаю, что другие отношения между нами могут прогрессировать естественно. Я не хочу устанавливать какие-нибудь глупые правила, о том, сколько дней должно пройти, прежде чем мы перейдем к сексу. Думаю, мы сами поймем, когда это должно произойти.

– Я согласен, – сказал Эдвард. И я почувствовала, как огромный камень упал с моих плеч. Встав, я взяла его за руку и повела в гостиную, там включила музыку и предложила сесть на диван. Он притянул меня ближе к себе, и мягкие звуки голоса Андреа Бочелли потекли из динамиков. Он сильнее обнял меня, и опустил голову мне на плечо.

– Почему ты слушаешь Бочелли, когда не говоришь по-итальянски? – Спросил он со смешком, проводя рукой по моим волосам. Я пожала плечами.

– Мне просто нравиться его успокаивающий голос. Я не отвлекаюсь на слова песни, но вместо этого наслаждаюсь красотой мелодии, – тихо ответила я. Мы сидели в тишине и слушали музыку, заиграла следующая песня Бочелли.

Эдвард задумчиво подпевал. – Это песня очень подходит. – Я вопросительно посмотрела на него. Забыв, что он говорит по-итальянски.

– Почему? – Спросила я.

– Песня называется «Я хочу остановить этот момент», – начал он. Еще пару минут Эдвард слушал песню, прежде чем рассказать мне, о чем в ней поется. – Он обнимает женщину, которую любит, и не хочет отпускать её. – Слова Эдварда сильно поразили меня. То, что он говорит, имеет отношение к Бочелли? То, что тот держит в объятиях женщину, которую любит? Эдвард вырвал меня из размышлений, продолжая перевод.

– Он говорит, что простой жест, улыбка или только одно лишь слово, и он готов вечно лежать, просто лишь обнимая её, – прошептал Эдвард. Я почувствовала, как он прижался носом к моим волосам, притягивая меня ближе. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, мы просто сидели в обнимку на диване, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга.

Эдвард слегка подтолкнул меня локтем, и я почувствовала, как мои губы автоматически выпячиваются от недовольства. Усмехнувшись, он наклонился и оставил быстрый поцелуй на моей нижней губе.

– У меня для тебя сюрприз, но мне нужно кое-что, – сказал он загадочно. Я была уверена, что мои брови поднялись до волос, так как он меня очень удивил.

– Мне нужно пару одеял и подушек, – сказал он. Вставая, Эдвард поднял меня с дивана, и пошел вместе со мной к бельевому шкафу.

– Почему тебе нужны именно одеяла и подушки? – Спросила я. После я протянула ему два стареньких одеяла, взяв их, он повернулся и вернулся в гостиную, не ответив на мой вопрос. Зайдя в комнату, я захватила подушки со своей кровати и вернулась в гостиную, парадная дверь была открыта настежь. Выйдя на улицу, я увидела Эдварда, раскладывающего одеяла поверх травы.

– Что ты делаешь? – Спросила я. Он помахал мне и взял подушки, кладя их поверх одеял.

– Утраивайся поудобней, – сказал он, указывая на временную кровать, что он сделал. Я села, но вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом со мной, он побежал обратно в дом. Я наблюдала, как он выключил свет сначала в доме, а затем отключил освещение на крыльце. От нехватки света я потерлась на мгновение, но затем мои глаза привыкли к темноте. Эдвард, очевидно, не дал себе время привыкнуть к темноте, прежде чем вернуться ко мне, так как я услышала, как он столкнулся с одним из стульев в патио. До меня донеслось его тихое проклятье, и я подавила смешок.

– Ты в порядке? – Спросила я. Он плюхнулся рядом со мной, усиленно потирая коленку.

– Да, просто глупый стул прыгнул на меня, – ворчал он.

– Итак, что мы делаем? – Спросила я. Эдвард потянул меня вниз, и теперь мы оба лежали на спине, смотря на звезды. Он просунул руку мне под голову, притягивая к себе. В таком положение мы изучали небо.

– Просто смотрим, – ответил он. Мы лежали так несколько минут, прежде чем я увидела, как белая полоска пробежала по небу. За считанные минуты таких полос стало больше. От страха я сильнее прижалась к нему. Раньше я никогда не смотрела на метеоритный дождь. Конечно, я видела падающие звезды и даже кометы, и лунное затмение, но я никогда просто не лежала под звездами и не наблюдала, как они проносятся по небу.

– Это красиво, – прошептала я, когда они стали появляться раз в секунду. – Я не могу поверить, раньше никогда не видела такого.

– Правда? – Недоверчиво спросил Эдвард.

– Нет, я никогда не видела метеоритный дождь.

Мы довольно долго смотрели звездное шоу, прежде чем я почувствовала, как мои глаза начинают слипаться. Но я все еще не хотела, чтобы наш вечер заканчивался.

– Белла, ты будешь готова уехать на целые выходные? – Спросил он. Когда я сразу не ответила, он поспешил объясниться. – Это будет после свадьбы Элис, тем самым у нас будет некоторое время, чтобы наладить отношения, – он затих. Могу сказать, что меня озадачила его просьба, но я хотела заверить его, что ему нечего беспокоиться.

– Мне кажется, что это хорошая идея, – прошептала я. Он облегченно вздохнул, и я заулыбалась, прижимаясь к его груди. Мы продолжали лежать в объятиях друг друга, пока я не заснула, и не почувствовала, как он поднял меня. Я тут же открыла глаза и недовольно захныкала.

– Шшш, ты заснула. Я просто уложу тебя в постель, – прошептал он. Я спрятала лицо у него на груди, Эдвард ногой открыл дверь в мою комнату. После осторожно положил меня на кровать и сел рядом, оставляя быстрый поцелуй на лбу.

– Спокойной ночи, любимая. Я увижу тебя завтра, – прошептал он и поднялся. Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять его слова, и, протянув руку, схватить за запястье, прежде чем он успел уйти.

– Останься, пожалуйста, – прошептала я. Он на мгновения посмотрел на меня. Я уверена, что он обдумывал, как лучше поступить, потому что я тоже этим занималась. А потом, в конце концов, кивнул.

– Все для тебя, любимая, – сказал он. Я встала, схватила майку и короткие хлопковые шортики, а затем побежала в ванную, чтобы переодеться. К тому времени, когда я вернулась, Эдвард уже лежал в постели. Любопытно, был ли он одет, я сдвинула одеяло достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что он был в хлопковой майке и боксерах. Я подползла к нему и повернулась к окну. Притянув, он обнял меня за талию и уткнулся носом мне в шею.

– Сладких снов, – прошептал он. Я повернула голову, пока мои губы не нашли его, и нежно поцеловала своего мужчину.

_Уверена,__ что так и будет. _


	42. Девичник

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 42**** / Глава 42**

**Bridal****Shower****/ Девичник**

_**Белла Свон -Блек**_

Просыпаться в объятиях Эдварда – самое лучшее, что есть в мире. Ну… возможно, только после пробуждения на лодке, в то время как Эдвард дразнит розой твое обнажённое тело. Теперь, если рассматривать лучший способ пробуждения, то сегодняшнее в моём списке занимает второе место.

Час после того, как мы проснулись, провели в разговорах, заполняя тишину мягкими поцелуями и нежными прикосновениями. Он никогда не пересекал невысказанных границ, которые мы совместно установили, решая, как далеко могут зайти наши физические отношения. Думаю, мы оба понимали, что пока еще слишком рано. Мы обсудили, как будем проводить оставшийся день с детьми после школы. Также мы пришли к соглашению, что каждому нашему свиданию будет предшествовать пикник с детьми в этот же день. Так как в понедельник мне нужно было вернуться на работу, мы решили отложить все наши планы до следующих выходных. А на эти намечен девичник, на котором я собиралась присутствовать.

– Итак, что ты думаешь, я должна подарить Элис на вечеринке? – Спросила я, в то время как моя голова покоилась на груди Эдварда. Он легонько провел рукой по моим волосам, смотря в потолок.

– Ухх! Я даже не хочу думать о подарках для этой вечеринки, – простонал он. Я слегка ударила его по груди и засмеялась над непонятной мне реакцией. – Серьезно. Я уверен, чтобы ты не подарила, это будет не так ужасно, как подарок Розали.

– Почему? Что ты думаешь, она подарит? – Спросила я. Он хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Я посмотрела ему в глаза, но Эдвард покачал головой.

– Поверь мне. Это будет не очень хороший подарок, – сказал он, как бы стараясь закончить разговор.

– Теперь, мне стало очень любопытно, Доктор Каллен, – прошептала я. Надеясь, что мой кокетливый взгляд заставит его признаться в том, чего он не хочет рассказывать. – Ты говоришь так, будто на собственном опыте знаешь о неудачных подарках, – он слишком энергично замотал головой.

– Я не говорю так, успокойся, – сказал он. Не было ни одной проклятой возможности, которая позволила бы мне успокоиться. Он только что подтвердил наличие некой очень смущающей его истории, и я определенно собиралась вытрясти её из него.

– Отлично, тогда я просто спрошу у Розали, – сказала я, быстро принимая вертикальное положение. Он попытался схватить меня, но я увернулась от его руки и выскользнула из постели.

– Белла, пожалуйста, не надо. Она обязана сделать так, чтобы больше такого не повторялось. А теперь возвращайся в постель, я еще не готов вставать, – дулся Эдвард. Я схватила его телефон с тумбочки, и он тут же сел.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Звоню Розали, – сказала я с усмешкой, прежде чем повернуться к нему спиной и начать ходить по комнате. Он моментально вылез из постели и прижал меня к дверце шкафа, прежде чем я успела просто пискнуть в знак протеста. Эдвард вырвал телефон из моих рук и поцеловал с такой силой, что я забыла, где нахожусь. Его губы с жадностью набросились на меня, в то время как мои пальцы утонули в его волосах. Тихое хныканье срывалось с мои губ, когда его язык ворвался в мой рот, заявляя свои права на господство. Я почувствовала, как знакомое желание начало зарождаться в моей крови, и когда я уже хотела наплевать на все очерченные границы, он быстро отстранился, оставив меня со сбившимся дыханием и распалённой жаждой

Открыв глаза, я увидела Эдварда, стоящего в нескольких футах от меня с улыбочкой на лице. И тут я вспомнила, что мы обсуждали, и поняла, что это тема явно находится в списке того, что он не хочет мне рассказывать.

– Это было очень нечестно, Эдвард Каллен. Даже не думай, что твой маленький способ отвлечения сработает. – Его лицо вытянулось, когда он понял, о чем я говорю. – Я всегда могу спросить об этом Роуз за обедом. Возможно, твоя мама тоже с удовольствием послушает, – сказала я, улыбаясь. На его лице тут же отразился ужас, а потом он застонал, запустив руку в волосы.

– Отлично. Я расскажу тебе, но ты должна вернуться в постель, если хочешь услышать все грязные подробности, – сказал он. Забравшись в постель, он поднял одеяло и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Я не смогла сдержать улыбки, пристраиваясь рядом и опуская голову на его руку. Эдвард бормотал себе под нос что-то о глупых родственниках и о возмездии; право, я ничего не могла понять.

– Это было на мой последний день рождение, Роуз и Эммету взбрело в голову, что мне необходимо некоторого рода вмешательство, – начал он, но остановился. Пробежав рукой по своим волосам, он еще раз умоляющим взглядом посмотрел на меня, чтобы я не заставляла его продолжать. Рассматривая его просьбу в течение двух секунд, я широко улыбнулась. Разочарованно вздохнув, он продолжил.

– Я работал в этот день, и они приходили ко мне домой забрать к себе детей на ночь, но перед отъездом тайком подсунули мне свой подарок. Пока Элис отвлекала детей, Эммет пробрался в мою комнату. Я был в полнейшем шоке, когда вернулся домой и обнаружил, что моя комната превратилась в логово греха, – заявил он. Я начала хихикать еще до того, как он дошел до «подарка». – Они настроили ДВД с несколькими порнографическими фильмами, так что ты можешь представить мой шок, когда я подошел к лестнице и услышал звуки тяжелого дыхания и крики экстаза, доносящиеся из моей комнаты, – проговорил он сквозь зубы. С моих губ сорвалось громкое фырканье, я быстро прикрыла рот ладошкой, пытаясь сдержать смех.

– Я уже собирался вызвать полицию, но тут услышал ужасную порно музыку в фоновом режиме и сразу понял, что это было. Когда я открыл дверь, то обнаружил не только включенный фильм, но и одну из тех секс-кукол в натуральную величину, лежащую на моей кровати. И я сейчас не говорю о дешевом подобии куклы, я до конца не был уверен, что это не настоящая женщина, пока не потребовал, чтобы она убиралась из моей комнаты, но она не сдвинулась с места, – сказал он. Я рассмеялась: и это не был женственный смешок, это был настоящий гогот. Эдвард замолчал и посмотрел на меня, я быстренько извинилась, попросив его закончить историю, пытаясь сдержать хихиканье.

– Как я уже сказал, это кукла была не из тех «надуй–крошку–моделей», которые делают из винила. У неё был скелет, автоматизированные тазовые движения, подвижные суставы и она была сделана из такого геля, который заставлял чувствовать тебя, будто ты касаешься реальной плоти. – Теперь уже я и Эдвард бились на кровати в истерике. Он, казалось, переборол свое унижение, полностью рассказав мне историю.

– Я серьезно думал над тем, чтобы разломать её и узнать, как она устроена, как только понял, насколько продвинутой была та модель, – сказал он между смешками.

– Ты, как истинный доктор, хотел её обследовать, – сказала я, с улыбкой. – Что ты сделал с ней? – Спросила я, шевеля бровями.

– Ну, ух! Пожалуйста. Это так противоестественно, – сказал он, подняв в руки в защитном жесте. – Должен признаться, я был очень заинтригован тем, как далеко ушли технологии, но я бы никогда не сделал этого, – проговорил Эдвард с притворным отвращением. – Я позвонил брату и сказал ему приехать и забрать эту «мадмуазель», ибо в противном случае я разберу её по частям.

– Что ответил Эммет? – Спросила я.

– В течение пятнадцати минут он был возле моего дома, доказывая мне все преимущества подобного «общения». Я хотел придушить его, пока он говорил. – Проворчал Эдвард.

– Что случилось с куклой?

– Даже не хочу знать, что он с ней сделал, – проговорил он, сморщив нос. Мы продолжали смеяться, когда Эдвард начал более подробно говорить о вещах, которые могла делать кукла. Я была совершенно потрясена, что что-то подобное существовало, а, тем более, когда он сказал мне, что такие игрушки стоят около шести тысячи долларов. Я не могла поверить, что люди будут тратить такие деньги, на то, что могут делать себе сами.

В конце концов, нам пришлось вылезти из нашей уютной постельки и съездить к Эсме, забрать детей. Оставшийся день мы провели, играя с детьми на пляже, а затем вернулись домой на ужин. Мы с Эдвардом старались свести к минимуму все публичные проявления страсти, и лишь только когда были уверены, что совершенно одни, дарили друг другу маленькие поцелуи и прикосновения. Трудно было расстаться с ним в конце дня, когда все, что я хотела – заснуть в его объятиях.

Отношения между мной и Элизабет были очень хорошими. Она старалась изо всех сил, сидела рядом со мной во время ужина и даже потащила меня в гостиную, где специально для меня сыграла несколько мелодий на фортепьяно, которые она сейчас изучала. Эдвард, казалось, был доволен её поведением, так как только дети пошли наверх, он схватил меня и затащил в свой кабинет, где практически напал с поцелуями. После, когда дети спустились и начали искать нас, нам пришлось незаметно выбираться из комнаты.

Остальная часть недели была подобна проведенным выходным. Элис забирала Сета и отвозила в дом Эммета, где он играл с Энтони и Элизабет, откуда их Эдвард забирал после работы и развозил по домам. После окончания своего дня я шла домой, готовила ужин, и после мы все вместе гуляли по пляжу, играя в различные игры, или просто смотрели фильм. Все протекало так естественно, детям, казалось, очень нравилось проводить время вместе с нами. Мы чувствовали себя одной семьей, за исключением того, что ровно в девять часов я забирала Сета, и мы уезжали домой. И каждый вечер мне было все труднее и труднее уйти.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

В пятницу я мчалась после работы домой, чтобы успеть на ужин к Элис. Сет оставался на ночь у Эдварда и в данный момент уже был там. Я быстро переоделась в короткое черное платье, которое купила, когда ходила по магазинам, выбирая подарок для девичника у Элис. Это было обыкновенное платье, немного короче, чем я обычно себе позволяю, но мне нравились ощущения шелка на своем теле. Несколько минут я потратила, завивая волосы, но оставила их распущенными. Новые туфли, что я купила, не были дизайнерскими, но модели с застежкой на пятках всегда казались мне очень сексуальными.

Собравшись, я поехала по направлению к дому Эдварда, так как Элис сказала, что мы возьмем такси. Меня совсем не удивило, что эта семья лучше всех знала о последствиях употребления алкоголя за рулем. Подъехав к дому, я была слегка шокирована, увидев на дороге черный лимузин фирмы «Хаммер».

Поднявшись по лестнице, я встретила Эдварда, который открыл рот при виде меня.

– Ты великолепно выглядишь, – сказал он, задерживая дыхание, притянул меня к себе и поцеловал с такой страстью, что на какой-то миг я позабыла обо всём. Мы услышали тихое хихиканье за его спиной, Эдвард быстро отстранился и провел руками по волосам. Я посмотрела за его плечо и увидела Лиз, стоявшую на пороге с широкой улыбкой на лице.

– Тетя Эли хочет сделать снимок на балконе перед отъездом, – сказала она, и, развернувшись, убежала обратно в дом.

– Ну, это было неловко, – сказал он, обращаясь главным образом к самому себе. Я улыбнулась и кивнула, но что-то внутри меня подсказывало, что не так уж и плохо быть пойманными несколько раз. Эдвард положил руку мне на спину и проводил в дом. Эсме, Анжела и Роуз уже сидели в гостиной, Эдвард привел меня к ним и, оставив поцелуй на моей щеке, исчез в кухне.

– Великолепно, все в сборе, – сказал Элис, подскакивая ко мне и подхватывая под локоть. – Я хочу сфотографироваться на балконе, а затем мы сможем сразу поехать в ресторан.

Все поднялись и вышли на улицу. Оставался примерно еще час, прежде чем солнце скроется за горизонтом, так что фон был потрясающим. Эдвард вышел с камерой, в то время как Элис показывала, где кому встать, чтобы солнце не испортило фотографию. Я услышала щелчок, прежде чем все приготовились и, подняв глаза, увидела взгляд Эдварда поверх камеры и мою любимую кривоватую улыбку на его лице. Все, что делал этот мужчина, выбивало почву у меня из-под ног. Я покачала головой, смущаясь, и он сделал еще пару снимков со мной, пока Элис выбирала место, которое ей нравится. Посмотрев на Эсми, я увидела самую большую улыбку на её лице, когда она внимательно следила за Эдвардом. Через некоторое время она поймала мой взгляд и подмигнула.

Дети встали в дверях и наблюдали, как Эдвард сделал несколько снимков. Когда Элис решила, что на данный момент достаточно, мы все вышли на дорогу. Эдвард помог дамам подняться внутрь гигантского лимузина, а затем повернулся ко мне. Дети побежали в дом, так что ничто не мешало ему наклониться и подарить мне долгий поцелуй.

– Элис приготовила тебе комнату для гостей, когда вы вернетесь, но пообещай, что сначала ты зайдешь ко мне, – прошептал Эдвард и снова поцеловал меня. В какой-то момент я услышала громкий свист Роуз, что сильно испугало меня, и я оттолкнула Эдварда, смутившись, что они только что были свидетелями нашего приватного момента.

– У вас будет еще много времени для этого… позже. А сейчас нас ждут несколько маргарит. Поехали! – Кричала Роуз. Эдвард еще раз коснулся моих губ, прежде чем помог взобраться в «хаммер». Поднявшись, я села рядом с Анжелой, по другую сторону от нас сидели Эсми, Элис и Роуз. Я знала, что скорей всего была ярко-красной, поэтому старалась не высовываться и надеялась, что они оставят произошедшее без комментариев. К счастью, Элис пустилась в разговор о свадебных деталях, и я вздохнула с облегчением.

Прибыв в ресторан, мы сразу же пошли в небольшую комнату, которая была приготовлена для нас. Официант принес нам напитки, и, ожидая обед, мы провели время за разговорами.

– Ладно, я отвечаю за эту вечеринку, и Элис позволила мне делать все то, что я изначально планировала, так что готовьтесь, теперь мы собираемся узнать друг друга поближе, – произнесла Роуз с дьявольской улыбкой. – Сейчас тут с нами мамочка Каллен, но пусть нас не обманывает её скромный внешний вид. – Роуз подмигнула Эсми, и та улыбнулась ей ослепительной улыбкой. У меня возникло ощущение, что разговор переходит на темы, что называется, «по краешку». – Я уверена, что, будучи замужем за таким красивым и мужественным врачом, она может дать нам несколько советов о том, как нам соблазнять наших мужчин. – Я услышала стон Элис, и то, какой смертоносный взгляд она кинула в сторону Роуз.

– Что? Ты видела Карлайла? – Спросила Роуз, обмахиваясь ладонью. За столом раздались смешки.

– Я не знаю, смогу ли я вытерпеть все вопросы Роуз, чтобы меня не стошнило, – сказала Элис. Эсме громко рассмеялась, так что Элис пришлось вытянуть руку и похлопать маму по спине.

– Ради тебя я постараюсь придерживаться рейтинга PG-13, – сказала Эсми с улыбкой.

– Хорошо, первый поцелуй, – произнесла Роуз и захлопала в ладоши. – Сколько вам было лет? Кто это было и любые другие интересующие нас факты? Эсме, ты начинаешь, – заявила Роуз. Все, кто сидел за столом, посмотрели на Эсме. Она очень широко улыбнулась, с минуту обдумывая ответ.

– Мне было семнадцать, он был квотербэком в средней школе. Такой красивый, но бедный мальчик совсем не понимал, что нужно делать, – проговорила она с лукавой улыбкой. – Так было, пока я не поцеловала Карлайла и не поняла, что пропала. – Каждая из нас умильно простонала.

– Хорошо, Анжела, теперь твоя очередь, – сказала Роуз, переходя от Эсми к ней. Я взглянула на Анжелу, та уже успела сменить три оттенка розового.

– Эм…. Мне было восемнадцать, и он был братом моей соседки по комнате в колледже. Перед этим мы выпили слишком много рюмок текилы, и я запрыгнула на него, – сказала Анжела, закрыв лицо руками.

– А вроде всегда такая тихая, – подразнила Роуз. – Хорошо, Белла, теперь ты. – Я закатила глаза.

– У меня все скучно. Первый раз я поцеловалась со своим бывшим мужем, нам обоим было по семнадцать, и это случилось на крыльце моего дома, после выпускного вечера предпоследних классов, – сказала я сухим тоном. Роуз скрестила руки на груди и уставилась на меня.

– Мы будем копать глубже. Я хочу грязи! – Сказала Роуз с усмешкой. Признаюсь, я немного побаивалась её, но нужно было заметить, что она придумала хорошее развлечение. Роуз повернулась к невесте со зловещей улыбкой.

– Элис? – Пропела Роуз. Элис начала извиваться на стуле, иногда поглядывая на Эсме. Наконец, она виноватым взглядом посмотрела на маму.

– Мне было пятнадцать, – неловко произнесла Элис. – Ему было двадцать два, и он обучал меня геометрии. – Эсме ахнула, а Элис закусила нижнюю губу, ожидая атаки матери, которая так и не последовала. Вместо этого Эсме так сильно рассмеялась, что я думала, она упадет со стула.

– Твой первый поцелуй был с Ползучим глазом Уилбер? – Проговорила она сквозь смех. Элис рассердилась и скрестила руки на груди, в то время как Эсми продолжала смеяться.

– Уилбер? Какой черт назовет своего ребенка Уилбером? – Спросила Роуз. Широко улыбнувшись, она повернулась и посмотрела на Элис. – Кто, черт возьми, целует парня по имени Уилбер? – В этот момент мы все рассмеялись, а Элис продолжала смотреть на Роуз.

– Иногда приходится перецеловать несколько лягушек, прежде чем найти своего принца, – разбушевалась Элис. Услышав реплику Элис, мы все опять заумилялись.

– Ладно, Роуз, твоя очередь, – сказала Элис. Роуз обвела стол взглядом, продолжая широко улыбаться.

– Мне было девятнадцать, – начала она. От этого её признания у нас всех челюсть упала на пол. – Что? Я поздний цветок, – защищалась она. – Ну и пусть, что мне было девятнадцать, зато он был очень красив, игрок бейсбольной команды колледжа.

– Не надо! Ты говорила, что твой первый поцелуй был с Эмметом? – Визжала Элис в недоумение. С хитрой улыбкой Роуз покачала головой. – Нет, это был не Эммет, но это был Каллен. – За столом пронесся вздох недоверия.

– Эдвард? – Спросила Эсми, слегка шокированная. Когда Роуз подтвердила, Эсме разразилась очередным приступом смеха, и все присутствующее за столом последовали за ней.

– Это случилось всего один раз. Все было так неловко, что мы вместе решили, что это было неправильно. Это было все равно, что поцеловать брата, – проговорила она с дрожью.

В течение всего ужина Роуз продолжала задавать вопросы. Меня потрясло, что Эсми совершенно невозмутимо отвечала на все вопросы невестки. Но когда Роуз спросила про любимую позу, Элис твердо заявила, что не желает представлять своих родителей в таком образе.

После ужина Элис начала открывать подарки. Эсме подарила ей насмешливо-ироническую книгу, изданную в пятидесятых годах, которая называлась «Руководство хорошей домохозяйки». Вся книга была заполнена различными предложениями вроде: «Приветствуйте своего мужа у двери поцелуем» и «не жалуйтесь ему, когда он возвращается домой после тяжелого рабочего дня». Я думала, что Элис надует в штаны, прочитав несколько подобных предложений.

Анжела вручила Элис подарочный сертификат в спа-салон, все знали, как Элис любит побаловать себя. Подарок Роуз не удивил никого, когда Элис открыла коробку и обнаружила там наручники, покрытые розовым мехом, повязку для глаз и ароматизированные масла в комплекте. Элис все быстро засунула обратно в коробку со смущенным смехом.

Когда Элис начала открывать мой подарок, я вдруг занервничала. Элис подняла крышку коробки от Victoria's Secret, отогнув тонкую бумагу, достала белую шелковую ночнушку, лиф которой был вышит бисером. Она выглядела такой женственной и сексуальной. Улыбка на лице Элис расширилась, и она, поблагодарив меня, сказала, что вещица идеально подходит для брачной ночи.

После очередного раунда напитков, Роуз объявила, что мы должны выбрать между небольшим джаз-клубом или пиано-баром. Элис согласилась, потому что это был не типичный клуб с кучей народа. Эсме поехала с нами в лимузине к бару, после чего, попрощавшись, попросила водителя отвезти её в Кармил Валли.

Мы нашли столик близко к пианино, и тут же заказали напитки. Нас всех очень удивило, когда Анжела вышла на танцпол и стала медленно раскачиваться под живую музыку. Через несколько минут её окружило несколько парней, прижимаясь все ближе во время танца. Трое из нас в шоке наблюдали за её флиртом, как она из застенчивой девушки превратилась в сексуальную лисичку.

– Готова поспорить, что Бен был весьма удивлен, когда наконец-то увидел её обнаженной, – со смехом проговорила Элис. Роуз подскочила и, схватив мои и Элис руки, потянула нас на танцпол. Мы кружили рядом с Анжелой, спасая её в тот момент, когда один из парней стал более настойчивым; Роуз оттолкнула его. Я уже не танцевала несколько лет, так что чувствовала себя немного неловко, но алкоголь начал постепенно приглушать мой разум, и я отпустила все запреты, просто наслаждаясь моментом. Мы танцевали на протяжении большей части ночи, уклоняясь от авансов парней, и узнавали друг друга лучше.

К тому времени, когда мы вернулись в лимузин, стало ясно, что мы абсолютно пьяны. После еще нескольких напитков Роуз перестала фильтровать свою речь, вместе с нами она смеялась до коликов, рассказывая ситуации, что были у неё с Эмметом.

– Итак, Белла? Эдвард уже показывал тебе своего друга? – Спросила Роуз, смеясь. Анжела посмотрела на неё смеющимся взглядом, в то время как Элис закатила глаза. Ну, а я была рада, что уже знала, что она имеет в виду, благодаря признанию Эдварда на предыдущих выходных.

– Что за друг, Роуз? – Спросила я, разыгрывая наивность.

– Грудастая Бетти, – спокойно сказала она.

– Кто такая Грудастая Бетти? – Спросила Анжела. Роуз рассмеялась, прежде чем начать посвящать её в историю.

– Это было на прошлый день рождения Эдварда, я и Эммет подарили одну из самых дорогих кукол для секса. Проклятье, у неё была такая гигантская грудь, размера шестого, бедра двигались, и вообще она была очень похожа на настоящую цыпочку! – Воскликнула Роуз. Анжела слегка удивилась, и тут же посмотрела на меня. Я не смогла сдержать смех.

– Я никогда не смогу понять, какого фига, вы решили подарить Эдварду куклу для секса? – Элис обратилась к Роуз, ничего не понимая в пьяном угаре.

– Ну, еще задолго до прихода Мисс Беллы, мы решили, что мальчику необходимо с кем-то трахнуться, – заявила Роуз, а потом повернулась ко мне. – Ты должна спросить его об этом. Может быть, вы даже придумаете что-нибудь втроем, – проговорила она, смеясь.

– Он уже рассказал мне, – сказала я с усмешкой. – Но я думаю, это тебе нужно поговорить с Эмметом о том, что можно придумать втроем, так как Эдвард заставил его забрать подарок. – Глаза Роуз полезли на лоб, а рот открылся, чтобы что-то сказать, ну тут же закрылся. И в этот момент по всему лимузину раздался пьяный гогот.

Высадив Роуз и Анжелу возле их домов, мы поехали к Эдварду. Элис и я спотыкались, поднимаясь по каменным ступенькам, пока она нащупывала ключи. Хихикая и утихомиривая друг друга, мы зашли в дом. На кухне горел свет, но в остальной части дома было тихо, и Элис подтолкнула меня к лестнице.

– Спокойной ночи, – сказала она, покачивая бровями. Я услышала, как смешок слетел с моих губ, и тут же прикрыла рот ладошкой, направляясь в комнату Эдварда. Толкнув дверь, я заметила свет в ванной комнате, которого хватало, чтобы разглядеть спящего. На цыпочках, я подошла к его постели и посмотрела на потрясающего человека, которого любила.

Окно было чуть приоткрыто, и несильный океанский ветерок просачивался в комнату, был слышен лишь звук волн. От такой жары Эдвард весь покрылся потом, прикрываясь лишь простыней, натянутой до середины груди. Одну руку он засунул под подушку, голова немного отклонена назад, а рот открыт. Все говорило о том, что он крепко спал.

Сняв с себя туфли, я скользнула к нему под простыню, обнимая рукой его обнажённую талию. Чувство его горячей кожи под моей рукой, вызвало у меня мелкую дрожь по позвоночнику, и я медленно провела пальцами по кубикам его пресса, пока не достигла резинки боксеров. Внезапно мне захотелось увидеть его, и, конечно, если бы я не была такой пьяной, то, вероятно, не сделала бы то, что собиралась сделать прямо сейчас.

Просунув пальцы под резинку боксеров, я медленно стянула их до середины бедра. И меня удивило, как легко это получилось. Простынь все еще покрывала нижнюю часть тела Эдварда, и я, положив голову ему на живот, подняла простынь, чтобы посмотреть. Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как я последний раз любовалась каждым его дюймом, и мысль, что он будет во мне снова, заставила мои трусики немного намокнуть. Поцеловал его живот, я подняла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Эдварда. Любые отговорки, которые я себе навыдумывала, исчезли, когда я заглянула в его полуоткрытые глаза. В полусонном состоянии он смотрел на меня, но маленькая улыбка играла на его губах.

– Как вечер, любимая? – Спросил он. Я передвинулась, так что теперь лежала между его ног, а его полностью эрегированный пенис прижимался к моему животу. Искушающее улыбнувшись, я поцеловала его в грудь.

– Все идет к тому, чтобы он улучшился, – прошептала я, целуя низ его живота, спускаясь по кровати туда, куда больше всего хотела.

– Белла? – Полу простонал, полу предупредил он. Не теряя времени, я взяла его в рот. Эдвард зашипел от удовольствия, сгребая простынь в кулаках и выгибая спину, толкая себя глубже в мой рот. Его реакция рассмешила меня, и я ненадолго отстранилась, но потом продолжила двигать ртом по всей длине. Я услышала стон Эдварда, а его бедра принялись осторожно двигаться в моем темпе.

– Белла, тебе нужно остановиться, – просипел он. _Какого черта? _Я делаю то, что хочу, и черт с этими границами, если это было то, что его беспокоило. Я увлеклась, прилагая больше силы для его удовольствия, его руки сжали мои волосы в кулак, и он мягко потянул за них, пытаясь оттащить меня, но я стояла на своём. Эдвард издал сдавленный крик, прежде чем излиться мне в рот. Я была целиком поглощена своим занятием, когда сперма ударила в горло, так что мне пришлось все глотать. Выпустив его изо рта, я проглотила все, что в нём было, и тут же получила очередной удар липкой слизи чуть ниже глаза. Быстро стерев её, я посмотрела на Эдварда, повергнутого в ужас. Выражение его лица заставило меня рассмеяться и рухнуть на кровать рядом с ним.

Дотянувшись до тумбочки, он схватил несколько бумажных платков и передал их мне. Я вытерла щеку, а затем убрала беспорядок, который он устроил у себя на животе, после он забрал у меня салфетки и выбросил их. Я услыхала его смех, когда он обнял меня и притянул мою голову к себе на плечо, нежно гладя по волосам.

– Ты пьяна, – заявил он, вздыхая.

– Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть, – ответила я, пальцами показывая как немного.

– Я думаю гораздо больше, – сказал он, целуя меня в макушку. Я позволила своей руке пройтись тем же путем к его мужскому достоинству и обхватить пальцами головку. Застонав, он схватил меня за руку и переместил её к себе на грудь, накрыв своей ладонью. – Я не позволю тебе сделать то, о чем потом будешь жалеть, – сказал Эдвард.

– Я не буду жалеть об этом, – проговорила я, сложив губы трубочкой. Он нежно поцеловал меня, а затем покачал головой.

– Не будешь, но я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз, когда мы будем заниматься любовью, твои глаза не застилала пьяная дымка, – сказал он. Я проворчала что-то ему в грудь. После нашей небольшой игры, я была так чертовски возбуждена, что не постеснялась выпрашивать.

– Эдвард, пожалуйста, – умоляла я. – Ты нужен мне. – Он застонал и потер переносицу, а я наблюдала, как постепенно ломаются его барьеры. Он перевернул нас, так что теперь я лежала на спине, а он нависал надо мной. Его взгляд говорил мне, что он собирается дать мне то, что я хочу, и мне стало уже просто невыносимо ждать. Но тут его взгляд смягчился, и он покачал головой.

– Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом, Белла. Пока нет. Не тогда, когда ты выпила и не можешь в полной мере оценить значимость и чувство, которое он дает. – Его слова попали мне прямо в сердце, принося острые ощущения, я любила его еще больше из-за его заботы, но я не собиралась оставаться сексуально неудовлетворенной. Вытянув нижнюю губу, я уставилась на него. Я уже и так сильно унизилась, так что мне ничего не стоило упасть еще ниже.

– Не думаю, что это честная сделка. Ты получишь свою разрядку, а меня хочешь оставить ни с чем? – Спросила я. Он усмехнулся и отрицательно замотал головой.

– Я и не говорил, что не собираюсь удовлетворять твои потребности, любимая, – обольстительно прошептал он мне на ушко. Зажав мочку губами, он провел язычком по ней, а после опустился к шее. С каждым таким жадным поцелуем, он все дальше выводил меня из реальности. Его руки нашли завязки моего платья, одним движением он сдёрнул его. Сидя на коленях у меня между ног, стянул платье и отбросил в сторону, а потом посмотрел на предоставленное ему тело. – Совершенство, – прошептал он.

Руками Эдвард начал скользить по моим бедрам, оставляя за собой огненный след, медленно продвигаясь к месту, где я хотела его больше всего. Одно быстрое движение, и мои трусики уже валяются на полу, а его рот прижимается ко мне. Алкоголь делал ощущения ярче, тяжело дыша, я запустила руки в его локоны. И притянула ближе к себе, пытаясь получить больше трения, когда почувствовала, как его палец скользнул в меня. Оргазм наступил моментально, и я попыталась заглушить крик, который сорвался с моих губ. И в итоге получился какой-то наполовину искаженный звук. Пока я была на волне удовольствия, все мое тело пребывало в состоянии напряжения, а затем я начала медленно расслабляться и успокаивать дыхание.

Эдвард рассмеялся, оставляя поцелуй на внутренней стороне моего бедра, а затем поднялся по моему телу. Нежно поцеловав в губы, встал с кровати, подошел к комоду, достал оттуда футболку и бросил мне. Бессмысленно надевать обратно влажные трусики, поэтому, сняв лифчик, я натянула футболку через голову и рухнулась на кровать. Потом я услышала сладкий шепот, желающий мне спокойной ночи, и провалилась в сон.

Моя голова разлеталась на мелкие кусочки, когда я почувствовала, как меня подняла пара сильных рук. Открыв один глаз, увидела, что солнце уже начало подниматься. Спрятав лицо на твердой груди Эдварда, я застонала.

– Что ты делаешь? – Прошептала я. Звук моего собственного голоса заставил мою голову пульсировать, отчего я вздрогнула. Низкий смех раздался совсем рядом над ухом, и я почувствовала, что меня опустили на кровать.

– Я переношу тебя, пока дети не проснулись. Ты спишь в гостевой комнате, – прошептал он. Видимо, я выпила слишком много, и меня уже не волновало место моего нахождения. Эдвард поцеловал меня в лоб, убрал волосы с моего лица. – Засыпай, я принесу тебе кое-что от похмелья, когда ты проснешься, – я кивнула и перевернулась, пряча лицо в подушке.

_Всё. Больше никакого алкоголя. Я в завязке._


	43. Незначительный поворот назад

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 43**

**Minor****Set****Back****/ Незначительный поворот назад**

**Эдвард ****Каллен**

Становилось все трудней и трудней скрывать от детей физическую сторону наших с Беллой отношений. Я не хотел относить Беллу в гостевую комнату, и часть меня сдалась, крепче сжимая её в своих объятиях. Я уложил её к себе в кровать, продержал всю ночь. Белла была так чертовски мила, когда бесконтрольно хихикала в своем пьяном угаре. Каким сексуальным взглядом она посмотрела на меня, прежде чем взять мой член в свой рот. От воспоминаний как её ярко красные губы скользят по моей длине, мой пенис стал напрягаться. Все в ней привлекало меня: её личность, её ум, её внешность.

Утром я несколько раз заглядывал к ней, но все время уходил, давая возможность выспаться, чтобы избабиться от похмелья, которое, я уверен, начнется, как только она проснется. Дети знали, что Белла спит, и вели себя тихо, а я пока пытался приготовить ленч из пережаренного бекона и переварившихся яиц. По-крайней мере, тосты и апельсиновый сок можно есть. Осторожно пронеся поднос с завтраком в комнату для гостей, где Белла все еще продолжала сладко спать, я подошел к кровати и опустил на неё поднос, затем поднял крышку. Белла пошевелилась и медленно открыла один глаз. Застонав, она положила руку на веки и облизнула губы.

– Который час? – Спросила она пересохшими губами.

– Одиннадцать. Ты должна что-нибудь съесть и выпить воды. Алкоголь истощил твой организм, – она прервала меня взмахом руки.

– Я знаю, – сказала она. – Больше я не буду пить текилу. – Я усмехнулся и помог ей сесть, подложив несколько подушек под спину. Она неуверенно улыбнулась мне, и я задумался, много ли она помнила из вчерашнего вечера.

– Я приготовил завтрак, но не буду обижаться, если ты не захочешь его есть, – проговорил я, съеживаясь, когда посмотрел на свою попытку приготовления пищи. Белла застонала, обращая все мое внимание на себя. Картина, представившаяся моему взору, заставила меня улыбнуться. Её волосы были в полнейшем беспорядке – с одной стороны они торчали в разные стороны, а с другой были прилизаны. Черная тушь потекла, а сами глаза были слегка опухшие, но все равно – она была красива.

– Я не думаю, что могу съесть хоть что-то, – прохрипела она. Усмехнувшись, я протянул ей апельсиновый сок и таблетку аспирина.

– Прими лекарство. Пожалуйста, попробуй съесть хотя бы тост. Необходимо, чтобы в желудке что-то было, или ты будешь чувствовать себя еще хуже, – сказал я. Она кивнула и, осторожно взяв стакан из моих рук, сделала глоток. После с удивлением посмотрела на меня.

– Свежеотжатый? Я впечатлена, – она широко улыбнулась. Осторожно я сел рядом с ней и убрал волосы с её плеч.

– Для тебя только самое лучшее, любимая, – прошептал я, поцеловав её в щеку.

Закончив пить сок, Белла съела оба кусочка тоста и снова рухнулась на кровать. Я медленно провел пальцами по её запутанным волосам, в то время как она прижалась к моей ноге и, вздыхая, прошептала: – Спасибо.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Спросил я. Белла посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась.

– Намного лучше, – ответила она. Закрыв глаза, Белла уткнулась лицом мне в бедро. – Я сожалею о прошлой ночи, – тихо произнесла она.

– Почему?

– Ну, я вроде как нападала на тебя, – я мог видеть, как её щеки покрылись малиновым цветом при воспоминании о том, что мы делали накануне, и я понял, что улыбаюсь.

– Да, ты сделала это, – проговорил я с усмешкой. – Но не извиняйся. Я был совсем не против поучаствовать. – Я наклонил голову так, чтобы она посмотрела на меня. На её лице было написано облегчение, поэтому я наклонился и поцеловал её, прилагая немного больше силы, чем она вероятно ожидала.

Воспоминание о том, что она делала с моим телом прошлой ночью, заставило нижнюю половину меня напрячься и умолять снова дотронуться до себя. Я начал укладываться на кровать, пока не оказался прижатым к Белле, я засунул руку под футболку, что была на ней. И застонал, когда рука скользнула по голой коже её бедер, забыв, что её трусики в данный момент валяются на полу в моей комнате. Наши языки столкнулись, и я всосал её язык в рот, лаская его своим. Я почувствовал, как руки Беллы мягко нажимают мне на грудь, поэтому отстранился на достаточное расстояние, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.

– Ты запер дверь? – Спросила она. Застонав, я перевернулся на спину и покачал головой.

– Нет, – сказал я, уже начиная вставать, чтобы запереть дверь и закончить то, что мы начали, когда её рука схватила меня за запястье, и она, извиняясь, посмотрела на меня.

– Вероятно, мне следует вставать, – прошептала она. Я посмотрел на свою эрекцию, которая в данный момент выпирала из джинсов, и усмехнулся.

– Я уже встал, – сказал я. Она легонько захихикала и, наклонившись, нежно поцеловала меня в губы.

– Прости, – сказала она. – Мы можем позаботиться об этом позже, если ты хочешь? – её рука сползла вниз и потерла натянувшуюся ткань. Я быстро схватил её за руку и, поднеся к губам, с чувством поцеловал.

– Нам нужно притормозить, или все закончиться тем, что я сорву твою одежду и возьму тебя всеми грязными способами, – сказал я, прижимаясь к её шее.

– Хмм, мне нравятся грязные мальчики, – промурлыкала она, что послало прямой импульс моему члену.

– Ты опасное создание, Изабелла, – прошептал я. – Однако у меня другие планы.

– Планы? Какие планы? – Спросила она, проявляя любопытство.

– Я уже говорил тебе вчера вечером. Ты же помнишь вчерашний вечер, не так ли?

– Конечно, я помню прошлую ночь, – сказала она, пряча лицо в моей ладони. Я усмехнулся и взял её за подбородок. Поднимая так, чтобы она могла смотреть в мои глаза.

– В следующий раз, когда я займусь с тобой любовью, ты этого никогда не забудешь, – я наблюдал, как постепенно смягчился её взгляд, а рука, взметнувшись, нежно легла мне на спину. – Я не хочу все испортить, или чтобы наш следующий «первый раз» был вызван гормонами под воздействием алкоголя. – Она кивнула в знак согласия, и, наклонившись, я нежно поцеловал её.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

На удивление Белла очень быстро приходила в себя и к полудню была уже на ногах. Целый день мы провели с детьми, гуляли в их любимом Монтерйском парке, затем брали лодку на прокат. Энтони и Сет устроили гонку на лодках против Лиз, и я был очень удивлен, когда она обставила их обоих, так как вообще-то моя дочь не была спортивной.

Белла настаивала на ужине, поэтому после остановки в продуктовом магазине, мы сразу же поехали ко мне домой. Дети помогли занести сумки в дом, а затем исчезли в комнате Тони, чтобы поиграть.

– Итак, как именно ты готовишь Цыпленка Корден Блю? – Спросил я. Белла закатила глаза и вытащила все нужные продукты на стол.

– На самом деле, все кажется намного сложнее, чем есть. Я думаю, что даже ты сможешь его приготовить, – сказала она улыбаясь.

– Дерзишь, дерзишь, – сказал я саркастически. Я включил айпод, положил его на кухонный шкафчик и, обняв Беллу за талию, посмотрел ей через плечо. – Покажи мне. Я хочу знать, как это готовить, а кто это сделает лучше тебя?

Я наблюдал, как она отбивала цыпленка, по ходу объясняя, что необходимо разрезать на более тонкие кусочки, чтобы они лучше сварились, после она отрезала кусок ветчины и швейцарского сыра и, сложив их вместе, скрепила зубочисткой

– Смотри, это все довольно просто. Теперь осталось только обкатать их в хлебной крошке и вуаля, все готово, – сказала она. Я прижался носом к её шее, пока она делала последние приготовления, когда по всей кухне полилась музыка девяностых. Белла тихонько подпевала, а её бедра медленно двигались по моим. Когда она закончила с последней грудкой и помыла руки, я повернул её по кругу, пока она не оказалась в моих объятиях и не была прижата к кухонному столу.

– Ты сегодня меня целый день дразнишь, – прошептала она со смешком. В ответ я крепко поцеловал её. Она сцепила руки на моём затылке, и я почувствовал, как её пальцы начали нежно ласкать мою шею. Мы отстранились, она выдержала мой пристальный взгляд, и в этот момент заиграла медленная песня.

– Потанцуешь со мной? – Спросил я. Белла нежно улыбнулась и кивнула, отойдя от стола. Я притянул её ближе к себе. Быстро развернул, так что от неожиданности она вскрикнула. Снова развернул, прошёлся кругом вокруг стола по центру и почувствовал внезапное желание признаться, что люблю её. Белла слегка раскраснелась, её глаза горели обожанием. Низко наклонив её над полом, я заработал очередной вскрик, она даже подняла ногу, пытаясь поймать равновесие. Поцеловав её в шею, когда она была внизу, я услышал довольный стон. Затем медленно поднял Беллу, пока наши глаза не оказались на одном уровне. Сделав глубокий вздох, я уже, было, приготовился открыть ей свое сердце, как вдруг услышал тихое хныканье, доносящееся от кухонной двери.

Белла и я быстро посмотрели в том направлении и обнаружили Лиз, стоящей у входа, слезы текли по её щекам. Она медленно покачала головой, а затем, повернувшись, убежала в свою комнату. Белла напряглась в моих руках и отстранилась. Я провел рукой по её ладони, а затем пошел к лестнице.

– Я не знаю, почему она расстроилась, – пробормотал я себе под нос. – Мне казалось, она хорошо относиться к тебе.

– Может быть, я должна поговорить с ней.

– Нет, мне нужно самому узнать, в чем дело, – сказал я и, повернувшись, пошел к дочери.

– Эдвард, – сурово произнесла Белла, заставляя меня остановиться и повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на неё. – Я тоже люблю её. И если я могу, то хочу помочь. – Меня немного ошеломил её авторитарный тон, с которым она произнесла эти слова. Было ясно, что Белла собирается бороться за то, что она считает лучшим для Лиз, и за это я люблю её еще сильнее. Кивнув, мы оба подошли к комнате Элизабет. Постучав один раз, я услышал её сдавленное рыдание, поэтому позволил себе войти внутрь.

Элизабет сидела спиной к нам, и я мог видеть, как от рыданий тряслись её маленькие плечи. Я посмотрел на Беллу, она стояла в дверях, давая нам некое пространство, на всякий случай, если Лиз не захочет видеть её рядом. Я положил руку на плечо Лиз, и она громко икнула.

– Малышка, в чем дело? – Спросил я. Элизабет затрясла головой, давая понять, что не хочет говорить об этом. Однако мы слишком много умалчивали о своих проблемах, и я не позволю ей запихнуть свои чувства поглубже и успокоиться на какое-то время.

– Элизабет, мы должны поговорить о том, что расстроило тебя. Ты помнишь, что Хайди и Питер говорили нам, если мы не будем делиться нашими чувствами, все будет только хуже? – Спросил я. Лиз фыркнула в подушку, а затем кивнула. – Думаю, мы должны поговорить о том, что произошло внизу. – Элизабет вытерла глаза, а затем повернулась и оказалась прямо передо мной. Её глаза остановились на Белле и губы задрожали, когда она снова посмотрела на меня.

– Я могу уйти, если ты хочешь, – прошептала Белла. Я оглянулся через плечо на Беллу, она выглядела так, словно разрывалась между желанием остаться и нежеланием причинять Лиз хоть какие-то неудобства. Снова посмотрев на дочь, я увидел, что та задумчиво покусывает свою губу.

– Все в порядке, Лиз. Если ты хочешь поговорить только со мной, то Белла спустится вниз, – успокаивал я. Элизабет на мгновение посмотрела на Беллу, а потом на меня и покачала головой.

– Нет, она может остаться, – прошептала дочка. Выдохнув, я не смог сдержаться и посмотрел на Беллу. Она стояла с понимающей улыбкой на лице, которая была вызвана облегчением. Жестом я позвал её, и она села на край кровати Лиз рядом со мной.

– Дорогая, что случилось? – Спросил я Лиз. Нервничая, она посмотрела на меня, а потом на Беллу. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что ей было неудобно рассказывать обо всем, что было в её мыслях. Она медленно села, прижимая коленки к груди.

– Я вспомнила, как ты танцевал с мамой на кухне, – прошептала она. Я начал перебирать воспоминания, чтобы понять, о чем она говорила, но не мог ничего вспомнить. Я вспомнил, что много раз танцевал с Таней по всему дому, но не понимал, почему для неё это оказалось таким взрывом. Посмотрев на Беллу, я заметил, как беспокойство отразилось на её лице.

– Что именно ты вспомнила? – Спросил я, возвращаясь к Лиз.

– Я вспомнила, как ты танцевал с ней на кухне и наклонил маму так же, как Беллу. До сих пор помню её смех, – прошептала она, и слезы потекли по её щекам. Лиз уткнулась лицом в коленки. Белла протянула руку и осторожно коснулась ноги Элизабет.

– Лиз, я думаю, что должна сказать тебе то же самое, что сказала твоему отцу, – прошептала Белла. Элизабет подняла голову и положила подбородок на колено, которого Белла не касалась. – Даже если ты видишь, что я делаю то, что раньше делала твоя мама, это вовсе не значит, что я хочу заменить её. Она часть этой семьи, и любовь к ней есть в каждом из вас. Я люблю тебя и Тони, и просто надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты будешь в состояние ответить на мою любовь.

Лиз с минуту пристально смотрела на Беллу, потом подползла к её коленям. Я в оцепенении наблюдал, как Лиз залезала на колени Беллы, затем уткнулась лицом ей в грудь. Белла обняла её, и положила подбородок на макушку, в то время как слеза катилась по её щеке. Я чувствовал себя лишним, наблюдая, как Белла нежно гладила Лиз по спине и что-то успокаивавшее шептала ей на ухо. Через несколько минут Лиз отстранилась и посмотрела на меня.

– Я люблю тебя, папочка, – прошептала она. Я протянул руку и погладил её по волосам.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогая, – сказал я. После мы просидели в тишине еще некоторое время.

– Лиз? – Позвал я. Она повернулась на коленях Беллы и теперь спиной прижималась к её груди. – Как думаешь, что если на этой недели Белла пойдёт вместе с нами к Хайди? – Спросил я.

– Это то, что ты хотел сделать? Именно об этом говорил ей? – Спросила Лиз. Она всегда была очень проницательной, и хотя я никогда не рассказывал ей, но, видимо, после наших ежемесячных встреч с Хайди она сделала такой вывод. Я кивнул. Элизабет слегка пожала плечами. – Мне все равно.

– А я думаю, что эта хорошая идея, – подтвердила Белла. – Таким образом, я могу узнать, что мне нужно сделать, что бы между нами все стало ещё лучше. Я не хочу расстраивать тебя, Лиз, – Элизабет кивнула, и посмотрела на Беллу через её плечо.

– Мне очень жаль, Белла. Я не хотела тебя обидеть, – прошептала Лиз.

– Я не обиделась. С чего ты так решила?

– Потому что я говорила о маме. Папа всегда обижается, когда я начинаю говорить о маме, и я могу видеть, что ты тоже расстроилась. – Я мог почувствовать, как знакомые угрызения совести и злость на себя проступают во мне из-за того, что я сделал со своими детьми. Она все еще боится говорить о Тане, думая, что это расстраивает всех вокруг. Наверное, для таких вещей требуется время. Ей следует просто придать уверенности, которой пока у неё нет, что она может делиться своими чувствами к матери.

– Дорогая, я не расстроилась из-за того, что ты говорила о своей маме. Меня беспокоило то, что ты расстроена, – ответила ей Белла.

– На самом деле? – Спросила Лиз. Белла сильнее сжала её в объятиях и кивнула.

– Да. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы стали друзьями, – сказала Белла. – Как ты думаешь, мы сможем стать друзьями?

– Ты уже мой друг, – тихо сказала Лиз. Я почувствовал, как мое сердце воспарило от её признания, а если еще и Белла пойдет с нами на приём, все станет только лучше.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Белла Свон-Блек**_

Я сказала Эдварду, что очень хотела бы встретиться с их врачом во время очередного сеанса Лиз, но я опаздывала из-за срочной работы, которая требовала внимательности. Заехав на офисную стоянку, я поспешила внутрь. Секретарь проводил меня в кабинет, где Эдвард и Хайди уже начали разговор.

– Простите, я опоздала. Не могла бросить работу, – сказала я. Эдвард, улыбаясь, встал, подошел ко мне и проводил к диванчику. Хайди была очень красивой девушкой и напоминала мне Розали в том, что они обе могли украшать подиумные дорожки Милана. Она протянула мне руку, и я пожала её.

– Очень рада, наконец, познакомиться с вами, Белла, – сказала она. У неё был такой очаровательный голос, и я подумала, интересно обращал ли Эдвард внимание на то, что она была очень привлекательной. Оттолкнув свою неуверенность, я улыбнулась ей.

– Я на самом деле рада быть здесь. Не знаю, говорил ли вам Эдвард, на прошлой неделе у нас была небольшая проблемка с Лиз, и мы решили, что будет лучше, если я приду поговорить с вами о том, как я могу ей помочь, – сказал я. Эдвард сжал мою руку, и я посмотрела на него. Уверенность в его глазах, говорила мне, что он был рад видеть меня здесь.

– Да, Эдвард говорил мне о том, что расстраивает Лиз. Вы что-то делаете, что заставляет её вспоминать свою маму. Вероятно, это будет происходить часто. Но вы оба отлично справились с ситуацией. В будущем это может быть не так легко, но я, предлагаю, что бы вы держали открытую линию общения с ней. Она должна каждый раз убеждаться, что ты не хочешь заменить её маму, и ты будешь с ними, даже когда она не всегда может справиться с различными ситуациями, как следует, – сказала Хайди.

Мы обсудили различные ситуации, в которых я могла напомнить Лиз Таню, после я рассказала Хайди о своих планах взять Элизабет в торговый центр, чтобы выбрать подарок на свадьбу Элис. Хайди дала очень много полезной информации, я чувствовала себя комфортно, обсуждая с ней мои проблемы. Она рассмотрела с нами пару сценариев, на всякий случай, когда мы могли столкнуться со вспышкой гнева со стороны Лиз. Кабинет Хайди мы покинули с Эдвардом, держась за руки.

– Все прошло на самом деле очень хорошо, – сказал он, открывая для меня дверь машины. Я прислонилась к своему авто, и Эдвард положил мне руки на бедра, прижимаясь ближе. И я кивнула, соглашаясь с его замечанием.

– Я тоже так думаю. Будет нормально, если я еще раз приду? – Спросила я. Эдвард наклонился и нежно поцеловал меня.

– Будет замечательно, если ты придёшь ещё разок, – обольстительным голосом прошептал он мне в губы. Мое сердце подпрыгнуло, улавливая двойной смысл в его словах. Его тело прижалось ко мне, и своим животом я могла почувствовать каждый дюйм его твёрдой плоти. – Я говорил тебе, как сильно люблю то, что ты заботишься о моих детях? Не думаю, что раньше осознавал, какой сексуальной бывает мама медведь до этого момента, – сказал он, прежде чем снова поцеловать меня. Я застонала ему в рот, когда его губы двигались по моим. В голову пришло, что мы находимся в общественном месте, но мне было все равно. Он углубил поцелуй, а мои руки зарылись в его волосах. Осторожно я попыталась притянуть его ближе, пока не услышала смех. Эдвард отстранился и улыбнулся.

– Какие у тебя планы на сегодня? – Спросил он. Я проглотила едкий ответ, что сидел у меня на конце языка, и сделала глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоить бешеный темп моего сердца.

– Мне нужно купить подарок на свадьбу Элис и Джаспера. Ты не мог бы позвонить Лиз и спросить, не хочет ли она поехать со мной? – Спросила я. Эдвард улыбнулся и, открыв телефон, стал листать список абонентов. Когда он повернулся, мои глаза пропутешествовали вниз к его совершенной заднице, я просто не смогла сдержать стон, рвущийся с моих губ.

– Она с удовольствием составит тебе компанию, – сказал Эдвард. Потерянным взглядом я посмотрела на него, отмахиваясь от своей маленькой фантазии, где мои руки лапали его совершенную задницу, когда он лежал на мне, и наши голые тела прекрасно взаимодействовали.

– Хм? Прости, ты о чем? – Спросила я. Он улыбнулся, прежде чем взять меня за руки и прижать к себе.

– Если бы ты не уделяла столько внимания моей заднице, ты бы слышала разговор и поняла, что Лиз хочет поехать с тобой за свадебным подарком, – смеясь, ответил он. Я почувствовала, как тепло подступает к моим щекам из-за того, что я оказалась пойманной. Прогнав смущение, я еще раз посмотрела на Эдварда.

– Ну, если б у тебя не была такая милая попка, – сказала я, опуская руку вниз и щипая его. – Тогда б я не глядела на неё все время. – Он слегка подпрыгнул, когда я ущипнула его, а затем поцеловал меня в нос, предпочитая проигнорировать мой комментарий.

– Ты можешь поехать за мной к Эммету, я заберу мальчиков, а ты Лиз. – Эдвард помог мне сесть в машину, мы поехали к дому Эммета. Лиз уже стояла на крыльце, ожидая нас. Она оказалась у меня в машине быстрей, чем я успела припарковаться. Эдвард наклонился, смотря через окно на Лиз.

– Хорошо проведите время, – сказал он ей. Улыбка осветила её лицо, когда она с энтузиазмом кивнула. Эдвард посмотрел на меня и, наклонившись, оставил невинный поцелуй на моих губах. – Я приготовлю ужин, когда вы вернетесь домой. – Лиз и я посмотрела друг на друга, одновременно сморщив носы, не обращая внимания на Эдварда. Он заметил наше невысказанное отвращение и закатил глаза. – Я закажу еду на дом. Не волнуйтесь. – Мы вместе с Лиз захихикали, он ударил по крыше машины и отстранился.

– Итак, как ты думаешь, что я должна подарить Элис и Джасперу? – Спросила я Лиз, когда мы подъезжали к торговому дому «Del Monte Shopping Center».

– Хмм, Джаспер любит готовить. Может быть, что-нибудь из кухонной утвари? – Спросила она, но потом покачала головой. – Вероятно, он уже приобрел все необходимое, но недавно я ходила с тетей Эли в «Macy's» и мы выбрали там кучу вещей. Она еще позволила использовать мне сканер для считывания кодов.

– Прекрасно. Тогда сначала мы поедем туда и посмотрим, что было в её списке, – сказала я. Припарковав машину, я взяла Лиз за руку, и мы зашли в магазин. Зайдя сначала в отдел регистрации, я распечатывала список вещей, который сделали Элис и Лиз в прошлый раз. Большинство вещей из списка оказались фарфоровыми изделиями, но потом я нашла несколько предметов, на которых остановила свой выбор.

– Итак, она хочет хрустальную вазу, цифровую рамка для фотографий, а также в списке была шкатулка для памятных вещей, – проговорила я. Посмотрев на Лиз, я заметила, что она взволновано подпрыгивает.

– Я знаю, где можно найти все это, – сказала она. Схватив меня за руку, Лиз потянула меня к вазам, а затем указала на красивую вазу, высота которой была около восемнадцати дюймов. Я осторожно взяла её в руки, повертела, а затем чуть не уронила, когда увидела цену. Поставив её обратно, я посмотрела на список. Там, в крайнем правом столбце стояла цена, которую я раньше не замечала.

– Это немного выходить за рамки моего ценового диапазона, – сказала я. Лиз посмотрела на меня и кивнула.

– Я думаю, что бабушка с дедушкой подарят ей шкатулку, только не рассказывай, – прошептала Лиз, как будто кто-то мог её услышать. Усмехнувшись, я взяла её за руку.

– Почему бы тебе не показать мне рамки для фотографий? – Лиз подвела меня к полке, где стояли обычные рамки, а затем шли цифровые. Они были немного дороговатыми, но гораздо доступнее, чем хрустальная ваза, и я подумала, что Лиз сможет помочь мне выбрать подходящие фотографии, которые можно загрузить на рамку.

– Какая тебе нравится? – Спросила я Лиз. Она внимательно посмотрела на каждую из представленных здесь, а потом указала на симпатичную серебристую рамку, на которой была выгравирована единственная надпись «Семья, Друзья, Любовь». – Итак, если я куплю её, ты поможешь мне выбрать фотографии? – Лиз негромко визгнула и запрыгала от восторга.

– Да! Мы с папой просмотрели много фотографий, и я точно знаю, какие нужно будет загрузить в рамку, – счастливо произнесла Лиз. Я улыбнулась, взяла рамку и быстро оплатила её на кассе, мы вернулись в дом Эдварда.

Когда мы приехали, Лиз вбежала дом и сразу скрылась на лестнице, а я понесла покупку на кухню, где увидела Эдварда, возящегося с печкой.

– Ты обещал не готовить, – подразнила я. Он быстро повернулся и широко улыбнулся, прежде чем нахмуриться.

– Я не готовил, просто подогревал еду, пока вы не вернетесь домой, – сказал он. Его слова показались мне такими интимными. _Пока вы не вернетесь домой. _Я была уверена, что эти слова ничего не обозначали, но они глубоко врезались мне в сердце. Больше всего на свете, я хотела прийти к нему домой. Он взял меня за руки и нежно поцеловал. – Ты нашла то, что искала?

– Да, Лиз сейчас смотрит для меня фотографии, которые я могла бы загрузить на рамку. Мне придется сканировать их, так что ты не против, если я возьму их ненадолго, а потом верну?

– Кончено, любимая, – прошептал он, снова целуя меня. Внезапно на меня напали сзади, но эти объятия были мне хорошо знакомы. Посмотрев вниз, я увидела, как Сет обнимает меня за талию и смотрит мне в глаза. Энтони стоял в стороне и тихо наблюдал.

– Привет, дорогой. Ты соскучился по мне? – Спросила я с улыбкой. Эдвард отошел от меня, и я обернулась к Сету, и мой сын еще раз сжал меня в объятиях.

– Да, соскучился, – тихо сказал он. – Можно мы снова переночуем здесь? – Меня смешил его способ смягчить меня, проявляя свою физическую привязанность, прежде чем бомбой сбросить то, что он действительно хотел. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, тот стоял с широкой улыбкой на лице и кивал в знак одобрения.

– Это здорово, но мне завтра с утра на работу, так что скорей всего после ужина я уеду, – ответила я. Широкая улыбка Эдварда исчезла с его лица, и он симпатично надулся.

– Ты уверена, что не хочешь остаться? Комната для гостей свободна, – взмолился он. Я, так же как и он, знала, что если останусь – точно не буду ночевать в гостевой комнате. Однако, как бы фантастически не звучало его предложение, я понимала, что нам надо немного притормозить после проведенных вместе выходных.

– Мне действительно нужно идти домой, – сказала я. И так как Сет и Энтони уже убежали, Эдвард снова взял меня за руки.

– Если ты останешься, я не останусь в долгу, – соблазнительно прошептал Эдвард. Проводя носом по уху, прежде чем оставить поцелуй за ним. Моя решимость стала постепенно рушиться. _Почему он поступает так плохо, не он ли говорил мне уже несколько раз, что хотел, чтобы это было особенным? _Отстранившись, я решила задать ему этот вопрос.

– А я думала, что ты хочешь подождать? Я думала, что ты строишь какие-то далекие планы на выходные? – Спросила я. Он кивнул, но продолжил целовать мою шею, пока не дошел до ключицы.

– Строю, – прошептал он. – Но это не значит, что мы не можем потратить немного времени, свернувшись калачиком в объятиях друг друга. – Я застонала и толкнула его в грудь.

– Ты невозможен. Ты отлично знаешь, что неотразим, – в гневе сказал я. Он усмехнулся и притянул меня обратно в свои объятия.

– Ты сказала, что я не отразим? – Спросил он. – Ты думаешь, что я неотразим? – Он кусал меня за мочку уха, и я могла чувствовать его горячее дыхание на своей коже, это заставляло мое тело покрываться гусиной кожей.

– Ох, заткнись. Ты же знаешь, что да, – тихо сказала я. Я сильнее прислонилась к нему, чувствую каждый угол его тела.

– Если я и, правда, такой неотразимый, то ты должна остаться, – закончил он.

– Мне уже не восемнадцать, я могу контролировать свое влечение.

– Хмм, правда? – Мурлыкал он мне на ухо. И я чувствовала, что тот небольшой контроль, что был у меня, начал таять.

– Да, правда, – ответила я, хриплым шепотом. Эдвард как раз перешел к лицу и уже целовал уголок губ, когда я услышали топот детских ножек, спускающихся по лестнице. Оттолкнув его, и как раз вовремя, так как Лиз вошла в кухню с небольшим количеством фотоальбомов и с несколькими несвязными фотографиями, которые начали падать из её рук. Я быстро поймала их, прежде чем они успели упасть на пол, и положила на обеденный стол.

– Вот, я нашла кучу фотографий Элис и Джаспера, и несколько, где мы все вместе, и есть фотография с девичника на прошлых выходных, – Элизабет говорила со скоростью миллион слов в минуту, выкладывая все собранные ею фотографии на стол. Я просматривала одну за другой, улыбаясь глупой фотографии Элис на плечах Эдварда.

– Где это было? – Спросила я. Эдвард подошел и, садясь, взял фото из моих рук. – Это было в Нассау. Мы устраивали шуточные бои в океане, и Элис была полна решимости выиграть, – сказал он с улыбкой. Я просматривала фотографии, и заметила, что Лиз выбрала фото с Анжелой, Роуз, Эсме, Элис и со мной на балконе на фоне океана, сделанное на прошлых выходных. Это было очень красивое фото.

– А почему ты не принесла фотографии со своей мамой? – Спросила я, когда заметила, что Тани нет ни на одной из фотографий.

– Я думала, что ты не захочешь вставлять их, – тихо сказала Лиз.

– Я думаю, что это будет хорошая идея, не так ли? – Спросила я. – Твоя мама была частью жизни Элис. Я думаю, что она хотела бы иметь в рамке её фотографию. – Лиз улыбнулась и открыла один из альбомов, которые принесла.

– Я не знаю, какую из них выбрать, – сказала Лиз. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, у него был немного грустный взгляд. Мне стало интересно, над чем он думает, но решила, что сейчас было не подходящее время для расспросов. Я подвинулась ближе к Лиз, чтобы мы обе могли посмотреть альбом. В основном тут были фотографии Эдварда и Тани. Фотографии детей отсутствовали, поэтому я подумала, что эти снимки были сделаны до их рождения. Пролистывая странички, я поняла, что это было время ухаживания. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, он внимательно смотрел на меня. Я успокаивающе улыбнулась ему, на что он ответил мне полу сердечной улыбкой, а затем, извинившись, пошел готовить ужин.

Лиз пролистывала альбом, и мы увидели их свадебные фотографии. Было очень тяжело смотреть, но и странным образом мне становилось легче. Я почти чувствовала близость с Таней. Мы обе любили одного и того же человека, и я также сильно любила её детей. Я не могла ничего сделать, но я чувствовала, что постепенно заменяю её. Это была её семья, а я делала то, что должна была делать она. Эдвард никогда не давал мне чувствовать себя незначительной, он был нежен, но получу ли я когда-нибудь его любовь полностью? Ту любовь, что он делил с ней, ту, о которой он будет петь, а не держать глубоко в себе. Такую любовь, которую он не будет бояться показать. Лиз вытащила фотографию Тани в подвенечном платье с Элис, стоящей рядом с ней и протянула мне.

– Элис была одной из подружек невесты моей мамы. Я думаю, что тетя хотела бы видеть эту фотографию, – прошептала она, пристально глядя на меня. Взяв фотографию, я внимательно посмотрела на неё. Таня и Элис стояли, прижав щеки друг к другу, и широко улыбались.

– Согласна, они выглядят здесь очень счастливыми, – сказала я. Опустив это фото к другим выбранным снимкам, а потом снова посмотрела в альбом. – Есть еще что-нибудь, что, как ты думаешь, Элис хотела бы видеть?

– Может быть, то фото, что на каминной полке, – прошептала Лиз. Я почувствовала, что она начала закрываться, и задалась вопросом, что я сделала, что бы получить такую реакцию. И потом поняла, что не улыбалась, когда она открыла альбом, а Эдвард вообще встал и ушел. _Сколько еще смешенных сигналов, мы можем посылать бедному ребенку? _Трогательно улыбнувшись ей, я встала.

– Я думаю, это было бы здорово, – проговорила я, идя в гостиную и беря фотографию с Эдвардом, Таней и детьми, затем вернулась и положила снимок на стол. – Мне нравится эта фотография, – сказала я. Лиз странно посмотрела на меня.

– Почему тебе нравится эта фотография? – Спросила она.

– Ну… потому что она показывает любовь, которую вы испытываете друг к другу, – сказала я. Вытащив фото из рамки, я положила её на стол между нами. – Только лишь потому, что твоя мама ушла, не означает, что любой из вас должен меньше любить её. Это фотография напоминает мне именно об этом. – Лиз закрыла фотоальбом, а затем встала и обняла меня.

– Спасибо тебе, Белла, – прошептала она мне в рубашку. Я погладила Лиз по спине, а затем подняла её лицо, так чтобы она посмотрела на меня.

– Это я имела в виду, когда говорила, что не собираюсь заменять твою маму. Я люблю тебя Элизабет, но я знаю, что твоя мама будет всегда твоей мамой. – Она улыбнулась мне, а затем отстранилась, чтобы убрать фотоальбомы. Я пошла на кухню, и нашла Эдварда, который смотрел в окно. Я обернула руки вокруг его груди, и он ласково погладил их.

– Вы сделали все необходимое? – Спросил он, все еще не глядя на меня.

– Да, – сказала я отстраняясь. Он повернулся и взял меня за руки. – Ты снова убежал. Я не знаю, что произошло с тобой, но ты смылся, и Лиз поняла это, – прошептала я, на всякий случай, если она была рядом. Закрыв глаза, он прислонился ко мне лбом, глубоко вздыхая.

– Просто иногда это очень тяжело. Я знаю, что это совершенно иррационально, но я все еще порой чувствую вину за то, что пошел дальше, – проговорил он. Когда он открыл глаза, я увидела там мужчину, который ужасно мучился. Даже проделав такой длинный путь, он всё ещё время от времени оставался наедине со своими демонами, с которыми ему нужно бороться. – Алек говорит, что это чувство вины потому, что мне удалось пережить катастрофу, а ей нет. Я понимаю все это, но это понимание все равно мучает меня. – У меня было такое чувство, что он опять столкнулся с теми демонами, от которых уже бежал раньше, и сейчас все это либо сведёт нас, либо полностью уничтожит. Я провела пальцами по его волосам.

– Я здесь. Ты можешь говорить со мной о чем угодно, – прошептала я. Он грустно улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал в губы.

– Я знаю, но сначала мне нужно самому разобраться в некоторых вещах. – Я подумала, что он избегает всего, что может его побеспокоить, но, отталкивая меня от себя, он лишь усугубляет ситуацию. Я притянула его ближе, нуждаясь в чувстве безопасности, которое приходит, когда я в его руках. Он наклонился и поцеловал меня с немного больше силой, чем раньше, будто он также цеплялся за ту потребность в друг друге, что и я.

– Пожалуйста, останься? – Прошептал он, отстраняясь. – Я просто хочу заснуть в твоих объятиях. – Я кивнула, не в состоянии оттолкнуть его в этот момент, или побороть свое собственное желание чувствовать себя желанной и любимой. Он смахнул прядь волос с моего лица и еще раз поцеловал, прежде чем достать ужин из духовки.

Вечером того же дня, после того как дети легли спать, он был верен своему слову и крепко обнимал меня. Нежной любящей лаской, гладя меня по лицу.

– Белла? – Прошептал он. Подняв взгляд, я увидела, как блестят его глаза в лунном свете. – Спасибо тебе за любовь к моим детям. – Я почувствовала, как защипали глаза, и просто кивнула, не доверяя своему голосу, который бы точно дрогнул. Последней мыслью, которая у меня появилась перед тем, как я уснула, было желание всегда оставаться рядом с Эдвардом.


	44. Свадьба

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 44**

**The****wedding****/ Свадьба**

_**Белла**__** Свон - Блек**_

Последние две недели лета прошли вместе с Эдвардом и его семьей. Бадди наслаждался временем, проведенным в доме Эдварда, а я решилась заняться делом и посадить цветы на его заднем дворе. И хоть Эдвард был профессионал в этом, я серьезно рассматривала возможность связать его, чтобы не осталось возможности вмешиваться в процесс.

Мы также часто встречались с его родителями, и мне было очень легко общаться с Эсме. Она смеялась, вспоминая смущающие моменты из детства Эдварда. Эдвард всегда находил способ оправдать себя, и я начала замечать, что для него отрицание - самый предпочтительный способ борьбы с трудными ситуациями.

Эдвард и я часто вывозили детей на различные прогулки, прежде чем наступит начало учебного года. Мы ездили в Санта-Крус, где они, стоя на боардволке смогли смотреть на гигантскую медведицу снова и снова, пока им не надоело. После мы спустились к Кембрию, где совершили поездку по замку «Hearst», и оставшуюся часть дня мы провели на пляже, просто играя на песке, а затем поехали домой. Также мы посетили открытие детского музея в Сан – Хосе.

Большинство ночей я и Сет проводили у себя дома, но когда мы оставались на так называемые «ночевки», я всегда делила постель с Эдвардом, а под утро, прежде чем дети проснуться, уходила в комнату для гостей. С ночи после девичника мы не продвинулись ни на шаг в плане физических отношений. У Эдварда была выдержка святого.

С началом учебных занятий наша жизнь превратилась в комфортную рутину: Эдвард забирал детей из школы, а затем я приезжала после работы к ним, чтобы приготовить ужин. Мы играли с детьми, а после я и Сет возвращались домой. Элис была полностью занята приготовлениями к свадьбе, и ей становилось все труднее и труднее помогать нам.

Эсме оказалась заядлым коллекционером декоративных памятных альбомов, и этот её энтузиазм засосал всех нас без исключения. Меня удивило общее количество альбомов, что у неё было. Она показала мне на большую черную переноску и сказала, что никуда без неё не ездит. Альбомы, которые она продемонстрировала мне, были столь же впечатляющие. Она начала показывать мне фотографии своих детей еще со средней школы. Было забавно наблюдать через снимки семейное единство, но, если быть честной, то больше всего я была увлечена разглядыванием фотографии Эдварда-подростка. У Эсме были фотографии с его бейсбольных игр и с других мероприятий, на которых он присутствовал, вместе с фотографиями с выпускного вечера в школе. Я смеялась над снимками девочек с высокими причёсками и пышными рукавами платьев.

Это было наше «Скрапбу́кинг тайм» (п/п вид рукодельного искусства, заключающегося в изготовлении и оформлении семейных или личных фотоальбомов) и еще одна замечательная возможность подключить Лиз, чтобы дать её воспоминаниям о матери проснуться. Я помогала выбрать фотографии, которые она хотела бы видеть в своем памятном альбоме, а Эсме во время наших посиделок помогала ей делать соответствующие надписи. Элис проводила время, делая свой альбом времен ухаживания Джаспера, который она после планировала показать на свадьбе. Я была совершенно бездарна в области искусства, и просто клала фотографии Сета в альбом и писала воспоминания связанные с этим событием.

Отношения с Лиз становились лучше. Я старалась воспользоваться спокойными моментами и спрашивала её о матери. Эдвард усвоил свой урок и оставался, поощряя Тони и Лиз открываться. Сначала было видно, как это трудно для него, и думаю, что он терпел это только, чтобы не расстраивать меня, но чем больше я втягивалась в разговор с Лиз, тем больше он расслаблялся.

Однако не всегда в доме Калленов все было гладко да мягко. У нас было несколько ситуаций, когда все были напряжены, и Лиз не выдерживая этого, начинала биться в истерике, высказывая все, что у неё на уме. Успех заключался в том, что она научилась выражать свои эмоции, а не держать все в себе или обвинять кого-то.

Хайди порекомендовала использовать какой-нибудь знак, который Лиз сможет повесить на дверь спальни в те дни, когда она скучает по матери и не хочет спускаться вниз. Когда она вывесит этот знак, мы будем знать, что не стоит заставлять её говорить и давать ей больше пространства. Мы применили это на практике и прогресс был на лицо. Эдвард и я знали, когда надо быть более осторожными, а мальчишки понимали, когда не нужно её доставать.

Я постоянно подчеркивала, что хочу помочь ей сохранить воспоминания о матери и стать её другом. Хотелось надеться, что когда-нибудь она будет чувствовать себя комфортно, чтобы приехать ко мне за советом, когда будет нуждаться в друге или маме.

Лиз и Сет стали, как родные. Если Сет делал что-то, что её раздражало, она платила той же монетой, как в случаях с Тони. К счастью, это не происходило часто, и я гордилась своим сыном, когда он несколько раз сдерживал свой язык, чтобы избежать скандала.

Перед тем как приехать к Эдварду в день свадьбы, я узнала, что Элис утром позвала Лиз и Роуз в СПА, чтобы подготовиться, поэтому, когда мы с Сетом приехали, обстановка была довольно спокойной.

– Привет, красавица. – Встретил меня Эдвард и поцеловал. После он обратился к Сету и протянул кулак для удара–приветствия. – Привет, Шторм, ты выглядишь очень привлекательно. – Я посмотрела на Сета, и он закатил глаза, а затем стукнул своим кулачком по кулаку Эдварда. Потребовалось несколько мучительных часов, прежде чем я уговорила сына надеть белую рубашку и галстук, которые купила специально для свадебной церемонии. – Энтони в своей комнате, если ты ищешь его. – Сет уже выглядел менее напряжённым, когда побежал по лестнице.

– Сет, – крикнула я. Он остановился на второй ступеньке лестницы и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня. – Чтобы никакой грязи и никаких червей. Я хочу, чтобы ты был чистым, когда нам нужно будет выходить, – сказала я. Он кивнул, а затем скрылся наверху. Эдвард повернулся ко мне, его взгляд пропутешествовал по моему телу. Я почувствовала, как под его пристальным взглядом тепло поднимается к моим щекам.

– Любимая, ты на самом деле выглядишь великолепно, – прошептал он. Я взглянула на свое платье, которое купила на прошлой неделе во время похода по магазинам с Элис. Платье было темно синего цвета и более формальным, нежели то, что я надела на свою свадьбу. Оно было без бретелек, красиво облегая грудь, волнами спускаясь вниз. Спина была полностью голой, за исключением двух полосок, которые пересекали друг друга. Я посмотрела в его пылающие зеленые глаза и улыбнулась.

– Спасибо, ты тоже неплохо выглядишь, – сказала я. Он был полностью одет, только не хватало черного пиджака от смокинга. Вместо традиционного галстука-бабочки он надел черный шелковый галстук, который исчезал за жакетом. Я также могла сказать, что он попытался пригладить свои бронзовые локоны, но это выглядело так неправильно. Поэтому я подошла ближе и запустила пальцы в его причёску, мягко пробегаясь по волосам.

– Ты перестарался, – прошептала я. Через некоторое время, закрыв глаза, я наслаждалась ощущением мягкости волос под руками, возвращая их в обычный беспорядок, который, казалось, подходит ему лучше всего. Когда все было сделано, я встала на носочки и поцеловала его в губы. Он выдохнул, заставляя меня улыбнуться, после открыл глаза и взял меня за руку.

– У тебя все готово для поездки? – Спросил он, проводя меня в гостиную.

– Да, я собрала сумку Сету, так что мне нужно удостовериться, что мы вытащили её из машины перед отъездом. И я хочу, чтобы ты мне сказал, куда мы поедем, чтобы знать какие лучше вещи брать с собой, – заскулила я. Он усмехнулся, и потянул меня к себе на диван.

– Я сказал тебе взять с собой то, что ты будешь носить в течение дня и, что-то во что можно будет переодеться к ужину завтрашнего дня. Мы не уедем далеко от места торжества, – сказал он. Сама свадьба и торжество будет проводиться в Нерентле, который располагался на утесе, открывая прекрасный вид на океан в Биг Суре. Лиз и я ездили туда вчера вместе с Элис, чтобы убедиться все ли готово, и это место произвело на меня впечатление.

Я уже несколько недель жила ожиданием поездки. Каждый раз, когда Эдвард отстранялся, когда мы уже были на грани сексуального напряжения, он напоминал мне о нашей поездке. Мы были готовы перевести отношения на следующий уровень, но, постоянно разрываясь между работой и детьми, никак не находили нужное время. Эдвард прижался носом к моей шее и оставил поцелуй под ухом.

– Ты уверен, что Эсме справится с Сетом? – Снова спросила я. И почувствовала его дыхание на свое коже, когда он раздраженно вздохнул, отстраняясь и смотря на меня.

– Белла, моя мать в восторге от того, чтобы испортить еще одного ребенка. Она любит Сета. Перестань беспокоиться, – упрекнул он. – Вероятно, мне нужно с этим как-то бороться, – сказал он. Его губы вступили с моими губами в долгий поцелуй, который заставил меня слегка задыхаться.

Он постучал по лестнице, давая сигнал мальчикам, что пора идти, и я не смогла сдержать умилительный вздох, который слетел с моих губ, когда Тони спустился по лестнице в смокинге, который был уменьшеной копией наряда Эдварда. Сет широко улыбался, в то время как Тони выглядел немного озабоченным.

Я не могла сдержать широкую улыбку, он так мило выглядел. И когда он сошел с нижней ступеньки, я подошла и встала перед ним на колени, завязывая ему галстук. Я осторожно затянула узел и нежно погладила его по груди. Глаза Тони загорелись, и он счастливо улыбнулся, прежде чем потянуть руки к моей талии и обнять меня.

– Спасибо, Белла, – прошептал он. Я погладила его по голове, а затем притянула его ближе. Энтони всегда был хорошим парнем, и я чувствовала себя виноватой, что иногда забывала о нем из-за всей этой драмы с Лиз или из-за проказ Сета.

– Посмотри, мам, Тони пингвин. Может, ты возьмешь его в аквариум и покормишь рыбой, – проговорил он, смеясь. Я хмуро посмотрела на Сета поверх головы Энтони и хотела уже ответить ему, как услышала смех Эдварда. Посмотрев на Эдварда, я отстранилась от Тони, и заметила широкие улыбки на их лицах. Воздержавшись от своего выговора, я позволила этой безвредной шутке остаться без моих комментариев.

Эдвард повел меня к своей машине, по-хозяйски положив руку мне на спину, а затем направился к моему авто, чтобы достать оттуда наши сумки. Мальчики запрыгнули на заднее сиденье, волнение перед свадьбой сделало их более разговорчивыми, чем обычно. Эдвард помог мне сесть в автомобиль и после обежал его, проскользнул на место водителя.

Эдвард взял меня за руку и положил её на свое колено, пока мы выезжали из Кармиля на первый километр шоссе Биг Сур. Сзади мальчишки что-то весело обсуждали, пока мы наслаждались красивым видом на океан. Когда оставалось примерно десять минут езды до Нерелента, Эдвард сильнее сжал мою руку, заставляя меня посмотреть на него. Его глаза были сосредоточены на дороге, но челюсть оказалась плотно сжатой. Я провела пальцем по его руке, он взглянул на меня и, улыбнувшись виноватой улыбкой, ослабил схватку.

– Ты в порядке? – Спросила я. Не понимая, что произошло с ним. Он кивнул и нерешительно улыбнулся.

– Все хорошо, любимая, – прошептал он, прежде чем поднести мою руку к своим губам и нежно поцеловать. Казалось, он не хотел говорить о том, что его беспокоило, поэтому я не настаивала.

Приехав в Нерентл, Эдвард быстро припарковался и, выйдя первым, открыл мне дверь. Он взял меня за руку, когда я выходила, а затем ухватил под локоть, прежде чем нежно поцеловать в щеку.

– Я уже говорил, что ты потрясающе выглядишь? – Спросил он. Я закатила глаза и покачала головой.

– Потрясающе? Нет. Красивой и Великолепной? Да, – сказала я с улыбкой. Он усмехнулся, проводя меня в сад во внутреннем дворике, где будет происходить церемония. Мальчики бегали по площадке в поисках всяких насекомых, когда я напомнила им, что они должны быть чистыми, иначе очень сильно разочаруют Элис. Большинство мест уже были занято гостями, но передние ряды оставлены свободными для близких родственников. Эдвард повел нас вперед к нашим местам. Когда мы шли по проходу, я заметила Анжелу и Бена. Анжела помахала мне, прежде чем вновь схватить за руку Бена. Эсме и Карлайл уже сидели в первом ряду, и как только я села, Эсме взяла мою руку в знак приветствия.

– Белла, дорогая. Разве это не прекрасно? – Прошептала она восторженным голосом. Я кивнула, улыбаясь так же, как и она, и в это же время в поле моего зрения попали Роуз вместе с Элизабет. Роуз была прекрасна, как и всегда, в своем красном платье. Корсет платья обтягивал каждый изгиб её тела, а ткань была элегантно драпирована над бедрами, доходя до пола. Когда она повернулась, чтобы взять руку Элизабет, я увидела на её спине три диагональных тонких ремешка.

Элизабет выглядело очень красивой с распущенными волосами, чуть подвитыми, и немного походила на Розали. Она надело милое белое платье, юбка которого состояла из нескольких слове тюли с прекрасным украшением из бисера вокруг выреза, талию обхватывал красный атласный пояс. Лиз поймала мой пристальный взгляд и широко улыбнулась, и Роуз повела её к алтарю.

– Эсме, Элли на самом деле очень нервничала, когда мы садись в лимузин, может, пока мы еще не начали, ты поговоришь с ней, – предложила Розали. Эсме кивнула и быстро прошла по проходу к дорожке, которая вела на автостоянку. Прежде чем она успела исчезнуть из поля зрения, женщина обернулась и обратилась к Эдварду.

– Возможно, тебе следует пойти проверить Джаспера. Он выглядел немного взволнованным, когда Карлайл некоторое время назад послал его за напитком в бар, – сказала она, негромко смеясь, и исчезла из виду. Эдвард поцеловал меня в щеку и, быстро встав, поспешил на помощь к своему другу.

– Вы обе такие красивые, – сказала я. Роуз улыбнулась и кивнула в благодарность, прежде чем, извинившись, пошла искать своего мужа. Лиз сидела рядом со мной, Сетом и Тони, рассказывая нам о своем дне, как её причесывали и делали педикюр. Она скинула обувь, что бы показать мне свои пальчики.

Через несколько минут заиграло фортепьяно. Повернувшись, я обнаружила Эдварда, сидящего за красивым роялем, который стоял в патио всего в двух шагах от нашего места. Он посмотрел на меня и, подмигнув, улыбнулся, прежде чем сосредоточиться на мелодии. Я могла сидеть и смотреть, как он играет, хоть всю ночь. Его глаза чуть закрылись, поскольку он чувствовал песню, а пальцы скользили по клавишам. Я узнала эту мелодию, это был Лунный Свет. Он слегка покачивался, сидя на скамье, и я удивлялась его таланту. До этого момента я никогда не слышала, как он играет. Я знала, что он играет, так как была в доме, когда он давал уроки игры на фортепьяно Лиз, но он сам не играл, а учил её, и до этого момента я и не подозревала о его блестящем таланте.

– Окей, Лиз, пришло наше время, нужно подготовиться, Энтони и ты тоже, – быстро проговорила Роуз. Я помогла Лиз поправить её платье, а затем наблюдала, как они занимают свои места. Эсме прибежала через минуту и села рядом со мной.

– Она такая красивая, – прошептала Эсме, и я заметила слезы в её глазах. Джаспер и Эммет вышли вперед и встали рядом со священником. Джаспер должно быть совладал со своими нервами, потому что выглядел фантастически в своем черном смокинге. Он был точно такой же, как и на Эдварде, за исключением того, что у него был белый галстук. Эммет широко улыбнулся мне, Эдвард изменил мелодию на более мягкое звучание, когда Тони и Лиз шли к алтарю. Лиз бросала на пол лепестки красных роз, в то время как Тони спокойным шагом шел рядом с ней. Так они шли по всему проходу, а потом заняли свои места. Мои глаза метнулись в конец прохода, поскольку Розали появилась из-за угла и как раз во время, чтобы заметить, как Эммет подмигнул ей. Когда она дошла до конца, то повернулась, а Эдвард начал играть свадебный марш для своей собственной младшенькой сестренки.

Все гости встали в ожидании, затаив дыхание, пока невеста не появится. Раздались вздохи, когда Элис впервые вышла на публику. Ее обычно торчащие в разные стороны волосы были уложены в гладкую прическу с бриллиантовой заколкой, зажимающей короткую вуаль. На ней было атласное платье «А-силуэта» с украшенным бисером кружевным верхом. Юбка с кружевной вставкой в разрезе тоже была украшена бисером и стелилась позади не очень длинным шлейфом. Но, на мой взгляд, самой великолепной и ошеломляющей оказалась красная лента, опоясывающая ее талию, с концами, спадающими сзади. Она пылала, и любовь, исходящая от Элис к Джасперу, была почти осязаема.

Карлайл выглядел так, будто сейчас лопнет от гордости, держа пальчики дочери в своей руке. Когда они дошли до Джаспера, Карлайл нежно поцеловал её в щеку, слеза сбежала по его щеке, прежде чем он вложил её руку в ладонь человека, которого она любит, а потом занял свое место рядом с Эсме. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, а он пристально смотрел на меня. Невозможно было прервать наш зрительный контакт, даже когда мы все сели он продолжал сидеть за фортепьяно.

Меня всегда забавляло, что на подготовки к этим церемониям уходит несколько месяцев, а сами они длятся всего пятнадцать минут. Джаспер и Элис прочитали клятвы, которые они написали друг другу, и мои глаза затуманились, когда Джаспер, не сдерживая своих слез, выражал свою любовь к Элис. Великолепная обстановка вместе с любящей церемонией сделала это одним из самых красивых событий, которые я когда-либо посещала. Довольно скоро священник объявил их мужем и женой, и Джаспер схватил Элис в объятия и наклонил её назад, прежде чем оставить страстный поцелуй на губах теперь уже своей жены. Эммет был первым, кто заулюлюкал одобряюще, в результате все рассмеялись и принялись аплодировать.

Эдвард играл, пока все гости покидали внутренний дворик. Сет, Энтони и Лиз начали бегать по территории, играя, когда Роуз и Эсме поймали их и сказали, что они могут поиграть после того, как сфотографируются. Я подошла и встала рядом с Эдвардом, он, продолжая играть, переместился на сиденье, оставляя достаточно места, чтобы я села вместе с ним. Я присела, и он улыбнулся, никак не комментируя.

– Это была красивая церемония, – прошептал он. Я кивнула, и мелодия стала подходить к завершению.

– Красивая, – согласилась я. Оглядев внутренний дворик, заметила, что большинство гостей уже уехали в ресторан, где должно было проходить торжество. – Роуз сказала, чтобы ты спустился сфотографироваться, когда закончишь. – Кивнув, он взял последнюю ноту, но его пальцы оставались на клавишах.

– Я написал мелодию. Хочешь послушать?

– С удовольствием, – проговорила я, волнуясь, что мне выпал шанс послушать то, что он сам сочинил. Сначала мелодия была очень навязчивой, но потом быстро изменилась в легкое звучание, которое заставило меня улыбнуться. Это было так замечательно.

– Когда ты написал её? – Спросила я. Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

– После того как мы начали встречаться. Ты вдохновила меня, – признался Эдвард. От услышанного сердце в груди стало стучать намного быстрее. _Он посвятил мне песню._

– Я хотел сыграть её тебе в ночь после командной вечеринки, но так и не получил возможности, – прошептал он. Я почувствовала легкий укол в сердце. Это было в ту ночь, когда я поставила точку в наших отношениях. Он собирался сыграть для меня, а я бросила его. Посмотрев в его зеленые глаза, я почувствовала, как вновь знакомое мне чувство вины окутывает меня. Эдвард выглядел слегка озадаченным.

– Что с тобой? – Спросил он, продолжая водить пальцами по клавишам.

– Когда я ушла, то причинила одни страдания нам обоим. Прости меня, – сказала я, задыхаясь от рыданий. Он перестал нажимать на клавиши, и тут же притянул меня в свои объятия.

– Никогда не извиняйся за то, что ты сделала, это было необходимо. Если бы ты тогда не ушла, не думаю, что вдруг озаботился бы тем, чтобы все наладить, – прошептал он мне в волосы. – Ты была моей движущей силой. Я не хотел давать тебе что-то меньшее, чем сто процентов, и не думаю, что дошел бы до этого, если бы ты не бросила меня, – сказал он. Я посмотрела на него, и наши губы встретились в сладком поцелуи. Отстранившись, Эдвард смотрел на мое лицо, медленно гладя по щеке.

– Белла, я... – начал он, но был прерван Энтони, бегущим по проходу к нам.

– Пап! Пап! Тетя Элли сказала, что тебе стоит поднять свою… эм… – Тони остановился, пытаясь найти нужное слово, чтобы не попасть в неудобное положение. – Эм … Она сказала, что тебе нужно поторопиться, – закончил он. Эдвард выглядел слегка разочарованным, но потом улыбнулся и встал, протягивая мне руку.

На фотографии всего, что хотела запечатлеть Элис, ушло около часа. Было так мило наблюдать, как она и Джаспер дурачились, а фотограф старался уловить самые дурацкие моменты. Все мужчины Каллен и жених сделали несколько фотографий, и тогда я узнала, что никто из семьи Джаспера не приехал на церемонию. Его родители погибли, когда ему едва исполнилось двадцать, больше родственников у него не было. Я переживала, пока не увидела, что хоть у него и нет близких родственников, он все же Каллен.

– Иди к нам, Белла. – Махала мне рукой Элис, чтобы я присоединилась к фотографированию. Я никак не могла решиться, пока Лиз не взяла меня за руку и не потянула к Эдварду. Он обнял меня за талию, Лиз встала перед ним, прижимаясь спиной к ногам отца, рядом с ней примостились Сет и Энтони. Когда фотограф стал работать с нами, он не постеснялся прокомментировать, какая мы красивая семья. Я почувствовала, как начала краснеть, Эдвард повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся. Мне понравилась идея, что многие видят нас счастливой семьей.

Наконец-то мы оказались на приеме, и я радовалась, что Эдвард не должен стоять и приветствовать гостей, ведь технически он не был частью свадебной вечеринки.

Когда он повел меня к нашему столику, то пожилой седовласый джентльмен и высокая красивая женщина с клубничным цветом волос поприветствовали его. Эдвард, извиняясь, посмотрел на меня и подвел к паре, на лицах которых расцвели широкие улыбки.

– Эдвард, так хорошо снова встретить тебя, – сказала женщина, обнимая его. Когда она отстранилась, то мужчина крепко обнял Эдварда, а после они оба повернулись и выжидающе посмотрели на меня.

– Простите, – начал Эдвард. – Кармен, Элезар, это Белла, – сказал он. – Белла, это...

– Бабушка! Дедушка! – Тони, смеясь, бросился в объятия Элезара, и я смогла сложить два плюс два вместе.

– Родители Тани, – закончил Эдвард. Кармен обернулась ко мне с сияющей улыбкой на устах и взяла за руку в знак приветствия.

– Для нас огромная радость познакомиться с тобой, дорогая, – сказала она. Её улыбка была такой настоящей, а глаза блестели. Я улыбнулась и ответила на её приветствие, а Тони начал рассказывать свои бейсбольные истории, приключившиеся в этом сезоне.

– А кто этот симпатичный молодой человек? – Спросила Кармен, когда Сет подошел и встал рядом со мной. Я положила руку на его плечо и выдвинула сына немного вперед.

– Сет мой лучший друг, в один прекрасный день мы собираемся стать братьями, – заявил Энтони, как будто это был уже решенный факт. Кармен, глядя на меня, подняла вверх свою совершенную бровь. А потом вопросительно посмотрела на Эдварда.

– Белла и я встречаемся, и мальчишки относятся к этому чуть более ревностно, – ответил он на её немой вопрос. Я вдруг почувствовала себя лишней, мне тут же захотелось начать оправдываться. Кармен обратила на меня все свое внимание, по её лицу невозможно было прочитать, как она отнеслась к этому. Наконец, она заговорила.

– Он хороший человек, – проговорила она, кивая в сторону Эдварда. – И я рада видеть, что он нашел хорошую женщину. – Я могла заметить, как её глаза наполняются слезами, прежде чем она печально улыбнулась и взяла мужа за руку. Странное чувство нахлынуло на меня, когда родители умершей жены моего друга приняли меня в свой круг, но в то же время я почувствовала облегчение и немного страха из-за того, что это произошло так легко. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, неуверенный взгляд исчез, его сменила улыбка, и это заставило мое сердце замереть.

– Как долго вы будете в городе? – Спросил Эдвард у Элезара.

– Только на свадьбе, сегодня же уедем домой, – ответил он.

– Мы бы очень хотели взять детей к себе на ближайшие выходные, если это, конечно, удобно? – Спросила Кармен.

– Да, пап, это будет так классно, – воскликнул Тони, поворачиваясь в руках деда. – А что насчет Сета? Может ли он поехать с нами тоже? – Я начала протестовать, говоря, что им нужно провести время с бабушкой и дедушкой наедине, когда Кармен прервала меня.

– Конечно, Сет тоже может поехать, – сказала она, улыбаясь. Я не была уверена, что чувствовала в этот момент, и была благодарна звону бокалов, что вернул все наше внимание к вечеринке.

– Итак, прошу всех занять свои места, – раздался голос Эммета. – Сейчас мы произнесем первый тост, ну а затем жених и невеста станцуют свой танец.

Эдвард взял Тони от деда и, схватив меня за руку, повел к нашему столику. После тоста от Эммета и Розали, который довел Элис и Джаспера до слез, они раздели свой первый танец вместе, как супружеская пара. Когда песня закончилась, все зазвенели ложками по бокалам с шампанским, пока Джаспер и Элис целовались.

Вскоре танцпол уже был переполнен людьми, соперничающими за внимание счастливой пары, и Эдвард протянул мне руку.

– Пойдем со мной? – Попросил он. Я улыбнулась и вложила свою ладонь в его, и он осторожно вытащил меня из-за стола. Проведя мимо всех гостей, танцующих на площадке, открыл боковую дверь, ведущую в патио, где раньше происходила церемония венчания Элис и Джаспера. Стулья были убраны, и мягкие белые огоньки мерцали вокруг деревьев. До нас доносились звуки вечеринки, и Эдвард притянул меня к себе.

Его пальцы ласково перемещались по моей спине, пока он медленно двигался по каменному полу. Я не была хорошим танцором, но с Эдвардом все казалось таким легким. Рука, лежащая у меня на спине, мягко надавила на неё, заставляя двигаться - он хотел вести. Я никогда раньше не танцевала с тем, кто знает, как вести. Его теплое дыхание дразнило мне ухо, когда он вместе с группой начал напивать песню, крепче прижимая меня к себе.

_Я не хочу пропустить ни одной улыбки,_

_Я не хочу пропустить ни один поцелуй,_

_Я просто хочу быть с тобой,_

_Именно здесь с тобой, также как сейчас._

_Я просто хочу обнимать тебя крепко,_

_Чувствовать твое сердце так близко с моим._

_И просто остаться здесь в этот момент._

_Пусть время идет для остальных._

Слова, что были в этой песни, заставили меня улыбаться. Эдвард отстранился и посмотрел на меня своими красивыми изумрудными глазами. Все в этом мужчине заставляло мое сердце трепетать.

– Белла, – выдохнул он. Его глаза пропутешествовали по моему лицу, будто он хотел запомнить каждую деталь. – Я должен рассказать тебе о том, что на моем сердце. Уже в течение долго времени, но я все никак не находил правильный момент, – прошептал он. У меня перехватило дыхание, когда я поняла, что это могло означать. – Я люблю тебя, Изабелла. Каждой клеточкой своего тела, я люблю тебя.

Это его простое заявление заставило мое сердце биться быстрее, и я почувствовала, как слезы стали формироваться в уголках моих глаз. То, что я увидела на его лице, прекрасно отражало то, что я итак знала. Убрав руку с его шеи, я погладила Эдварда по щеке, и он внимательно посмотрел на меня.

– Ох, Эдвард, – прошептала я. – У меня такое чувство, что я всегда любила тебя. – Как только он услышал мои слова, его улыбка расширилась, и он притянул меня ближе. Медленно его губы нашли мои. Я вздохнула, и внезапно вся значимость момента нахлынула на меня.

– Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, – быстро шептал он снова и снова возле моих губ, прежде чем углубить поцелуй. Я была полностью растворена в этом моменте. Его пальцы обхватили мою шею, пока не зарылись в волосы. Он слегка надавил на мои губы, его язык скользнул мне в рот, нежно лаская мой. Я притянула Эдварда ещё ближе, с не меньшей страстью отвечая на поцелуй.

Каждая часть моего тела покалывала от нетерпения. _Что это значит для наших отношений? Что дальше? _ Нелепые сомнения о том, займу ли я когда-нибудь место в его сердце, начали исчезать. Когда мы только начали встречаться, я сказала, что хотела бы, чтобы он просто освободил кусочек в своем сердце для меня, но в середине пути я начала терять из виду тот факт, что он все еще может любить Таню, как и любить меня. Моя неуверенность в своей способности сказать ему, что было у меня на сердце, сказалась на моей самооценке.

Я знала, что он никогда не сказал бы этих трех слов, если бы он на самом деле не чувствовал этого, и что ему просто понадобилось больше времени, чтобы понять свои чувства. Это просто показывало, что он боролся гораздо сильнее, чем я думала с чувством вины, что продолжает жить и строить новые отношения.

Эдвард разорвал поцелуй и прижался ко мне лбом, медленно открывая свои глаза, мы пристально смотрели друг на друга.

– Я ничего не делаю наполовину, – прошептал он. – Я буду бороться со всем, но я должен сделать тебя счастливой.

Я трепетала от его слов, но смогла заставить себя лишь кивнуть, когда он проговорил это. Эдвард еще раз нежно поцеловал меня, прежде чем отстраниться.

– Давай уйдем отсюда, – проговорил он, когда мы возвращались в зал. – Я не хочу делить тебя ни с кем в течение следующих двух дней. – Он подвел меня прямо к нашему столику, где Карлайл и Эсме сидели вместе с детьми. Карлайл был полностью вовлечен в дискуссию с Энтони и Сетом, которые слушали его очень внимательно.

– И она была настолько инфицирована, что они ползали по всей ране, – заявил Карлайл, мальчишки сморщили лица, показывая, как им противно. Меня не должен был удивить вопрос Сета, но все же удивил.

– У вас на самом деле есть фотографии? Это круто. Я хотел бы посмотреть на них, – заявил он. Энтони энергично закивал в знак согласия. Я вздрогнула, стараясь избавиться от изображения, которое появилось у меня в голове. Если я планирую провести всю свою оставшуюся жизнь с Эдвардом, вероятно, мне лучше привыкнуть к рассказам аля «Никогда не угадаешь, что я видел в ER (_амер. драматический сериал о врачах)_ сегодня?». _Прожить всю жизнь с Эдвардом._ Эта мысль заставила меня улыбнуться.

– Папа, пожалуйста, придержи все грязные подробности при себе. Мне не хочется потом объяснять учителю Тони, как он узнал про личинки и открытые раны. – Я почувствовала, как дрожь отвращения пробежала по моему телу, когда Эдвард подтвердил то, о чём я и думала. _Каким, к чёрту, образом __мы пришли от признаний в нашей любви и всего такого прекрасного и романтичного к открытым ранам и личинкам? Ах, да. Подумала я саркастически. Пожинаю плоды того, что воспитываю сына и встречаюсь с доктором._

Эдвард наклонился и поцеловал Эсме в щеку, затем подвинулся и поцеловал Элизабет.

– Белла и я собираемся уезжать. Ты помнишь, мы говорили об этом, не так ли? – Спросил Эдвард у Лиз. Она кивнула, затем обняла его за шею и потянула вниз, чтобы прошептать что-то ему на ухо. Через минуту Эдвард поднялся и взял её за руку. Посмотрев на меня, улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал меня в щеку.

– Я обещал Лиз танец, а потом мы поедем, – прошептал он. Улыбнувшись, я помахала им. Я наблюдала, как он подошел к Кармен и Элезару и минутку поговорил с ними. Кармен обняла его, а затем Элезар крепко пожал ему руку, что-то говоря, что заставило Эдварда улыбнуться и кивнуть. После он повел Лиз на танцпол, поставил её ноги себе на ноги, начиная танцевать.

– Белла, присядь, – сказала Эсме. Она схватила меня за руку и потянула на свободное место Лиз. – Разве эта церемония не прекрасна? – Спросила она, когда Карлайл опять начал рассказывать мальчишкам свои отвратительные истории, которые случились с ним, пока он был врачом.

– Очень красиво. Элис выглядит великолепно. И оформление, и место проведения удивительные, – проговорила я, оглядываясь.

– Лиз, кажется, очень хорошо отнеслась к вашей поездке на выходные. – Она посмотрела на танцпол, и мой взгляд повторил её, и я увидела, что Эдвард решил поднять Лиз, и теперь, когда они танцевали, её ноги раскачивались в воздухе.

– В начале недели мы сели и поговорили с детьми о том, что собираемся уехать. По большей части мы держим наши отношения в себе, но мы чувствуем, что пришло время позволить им узнать, что вещи между нами начали изменяться, - сказала я.

– И как они отреагировали?

– Мальчики были в восторге, – сказала я, смеясь. – Не уверена, что это не потому, что они получили возможность остаться у тебя с Карлайлом. – Эсме улыбнулась и посмотрела на мальчиков, по-прежнему полностью увлеченных разговором с Карлайлом.

– Сет на самом деле великолепный ребенок, – сказала она. За прошлый месяц я заметила, что Эсме рассматривает Сета, как будто он был еще одним из её внуков. Я даже один раз слышала, как Сет при случае называл её бабушкой. – Как Лиз отнеслась к этой новости? – С этим вопросом было несколько сложнее.

В течение трех дней после того, как мы сказали ей, она держала знак на своей двери и не снимала, пока несколько дней назад не приехала ко мне.

– Сначала было тяжело. Она не рассердилась или что-то в этом роде, – быстро сказала я, желая оправдать Лиз. – Просто она не хотела разговаривать с нами в течение нескольких дней. Эдвард и я чуть не отменили нашу поездку, но потом она, казалось, смирилась. – Эсме нахмурилась и покачала головой.

– Вы не можете позволять ей руководить вашими отношениями, – сказала она. Эсме произнесла это таким голосом, что я почувствовала себя подростком, застуканным за неправильным занятием. – Конечно, необходимо учитывать чувства детей, но иногда просто нужно сесть с ними и сообщить все новости, а они пусть принимают, – поговорила Эсме. – Если вы позволите Лиз проявлять власть, в конечном счете, она всегда будет управлять вами.

Из прошлого опыта с Сетом, я понимала, что она права. По ошибке я как-то купилась на его нытье в продуктовом магазине, когда ему было примерно три года, и с тех пор он ныл всегда, когда мы заходили в магазин. Много раз мне приходилось набивать полную телегу бакалеи, потому что он не принимал «нет» за ответ. Потребовалось несколько раз покидать магазин и сажать его на стул, когда мы возвращались домой, прежде чем он понял, что его истерики больше не работают.

– Полностью согласна. На самом деле, мы говорили с Эдвардом об этом. Однако это был первый большой шаг, который мы сделали, чтобы показать детям, что мы снова вместе, так что мы чувствовали, что нам нужно быть более осторожными, – сказала я. Эсме кивнула и, извинившись, улыбнулась мне.

– Прости, дорогая. Я не хотела критиковать, – извинилась она. _Может ли эта женщина быть более совершенной? _ Она была доброй, веселой, заботливой и скромной.

– Нет, пожалуйста, не извиняйся. Я высоко ценю твою мудрость и проницательность. Я только надеюсь, что мне удаться воспитать Сета так, чтобы он вырос хотя бы в половину похожим на Эдварда, – проговорила я с ободряющей улыбкой. Эсме притянула меня в объятия.

– Спасибо, Белла, – прошептала она мне на ухо. – Я вижу, как изменился мой сын, когда ты пришла в его жизнь. – Она отстранилась и схватила салфетку со стола, что бы промокнуть глаза. Я немного подскочила, когда почувствовала руки Эдварда на своих плечах.

– Ты готова, любимая? – Я кивнула и протянула ему руку, чтобы он помог мне подняться на ноги. Как только я встала, Лиз обняла меня за талию.

– Повеселитесь с папой. Но не позволяй ему забыть о сюрпризе, – прошептала она заговорщицки. – Я помогала ему выбрать, – с гордостью произнесла она, отпуская мою талию. Теперь мое любопытство разгорелось с новой силой. Мы попрощались с мальчиками, которые уделили нам минуту внимания, и затем Эдвард повел меня к главному столику.

– Сестренка, мы собираемся уезжать, – сказал Эдвард, перегибаясь через стол и целуя Элис в щеку. Он вся светилась, в то время как Джаспер держал её за руку поверх стола.

– В чем дело, Эдди? Ты не можешь дождаться, когда затащишь свою душечку в этот фантастический отель? – Спросил Эммет. Я почувствовала, как начала краснеть. Любое напоминание о меде _( п/п __honey__ – можно перевести, как душечка, так и мед)_ обычно заставляло сменить меня три оттенка красного, даже если это было не в том контексте, который я представляла. Эдвард не удостоил дразнящий комментарий Эммета ответом, поэтому тот обратился ко мне.

– Послушай, Белла, – начал Эммет. – Когда он достанет биту, следи за его ударом. Прошло уже некоторое время, как он этим не занимался. В его возрасте наносить удары уже тяжелее, так что не отправляйся сразу на скамейку запасных. Тебе, возможно, придется применить десять правил и взять дело в свои руки.

– Эммет, остановись, – зарычал Эдвард. Я не могла понять, зачем Эммет давал мне бейсбольные советы. Большой брат сердечно рассмеялся, когда Эдвард взял меня за руку.

– Просто игнорируй Эммета, как я, – прошептал он, но мне было любопытно, какого черта, он имел в виду.

– Почему он давал мне бейсбольные советы? У меня нет намерений, играть в бейсбол, – спросила я, а потом вспомнила, что я понятия не имею, куда мы едем.

– Если, конечно, ты не везешь меня на игру? – Эдвард усмехнулся. Он держал меня за руку, пока мы шли к машине.

– Нет, я обещаю. Никакого бейсбола на выходных.

– Хорошо, ну тогда, о чем он говорил? – Спрашивала я. Эдвард вздохнул, помогая мне сесть в машину.

– Эммет любит использовать бейсбол, как сексуальные метафоры, – проговорил Эдвард, усаживаясь на кожаное сиденье.

– Так что же означают: удар, выйти из игры и десять правил? – Спросила я, желая понять, о чем говорил Эммет.

– Ты на самом деле не захочешь этого знать, – проговорил Эдвард. Я закатила глаза и посмотрела на него выжидающе. Он выехал на шоссе и взглянул на меня. – Хорошо, ты хочешь знать? – Спросил он. Я кивнула, терпеливо ожидая ответа.

– Он дразнил, что возможно у меня ничего не получится, как раньше, и если так и случится, тебе придется самой позаботиться о собственных нуждах, – объяснил Эдвард, прежде чем добавить несколько бранных слов вместе с «Эммет» и «брат», объясняя все до конца. Я начала смеяться.

_Я любила его семью._


	45. Post Ranch Inn

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 45**

**Post Ranch Inn**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Я подключил айпод к стерео в машине и настроил плейлист, который сделал специально для Беллы. Приятный голос Бочелли заполнил машину, Белла сжала мою руку, после чего положила голову на сиденье. Её глаза закрылись, и я с трудом оторвал от неё взгляд, чтобы следить за дорогой.

Все изменилось с произношением этих трех слов. У меня в голове было столько вещей, которые я бы хотел ей сказать. Она была для меня всем. Моя любовь к ней была такой очевидной. Я хотел сделать что–нибудь для неё. Она помогла мне стать лучше, стать лучшим родителем. Если бы она не направила меня, не помогла мне открыть глаза на проблемы в моей жизни и на мое поведение с детьми, то отношения с Лиз не были бы так хороши, как сейчас.

Я не мог выдерживать тех ночей, когда она уходила домой и оставляла мою постель пустой. Мне хотелось, чтобы она была со мной всегда. Она была необходима мне, чтобы я мог почувствовать себя цельным. Все мои мысли были о том, как теперь будут развиваться наши отношения. Эти выходные вдалеке от всех были только началом. У меня такое ощущение, что как только я получу её во всех отношениях, мне будет еще труднее вернуться к нашей предыдущей договоренности.

Было шоком увидеть на торжестве Кармен и Элезара. Меня удивило, что Элис даже не упомянула про их присутствие на празднике. _Почему она это сделала? _Я должен был знать, что они приедут, и тем самым подготовить Беллу к встрече с родителями Тани.

Также я не был уверен, как Кармен отреагирует на Беллу при встрече. Но напряжение длилось лишь мгновение. В любом случае все прошло довольно гладко. Кармен больше всех критиковала меня, когда умерла Таня. Она устроила мне настоящий допрос с пристрастием на похоронах, расспрашивая о несчастном случае, но тогда я еще не был готов говорить об этом. Я только мрачно смеялся про себя; когда отказался отвечать на её вопросы, она ударила меня и выбежала из похоронного бюро. После этого она не звонила в течение года. Хотя у меня не было никаких доказательств, но думаю, что моя мать имела отношение к тому, что моя теща, наконец, оттаяла и позвонила мне. Кармен скучала по своим внукам, и я не мог обвинять её в том горе, которое постигло её.

После этого отношения между нами не были столь дружественными, как они были, когда Таня была жива, но я знал, она любила Лиз и Энтони. Расстраивало только то, что они жили на расстоянии нескольких часов езды от Пало–Альто. Элезар был профессором в Стенфордском университете, который мы все заканчивали. Они пропустили год из жизни моих детей, _из жизни детей Тани, _из–за горя, что настигло их. Внезапная мысль посетила меня… Кармен и Элезар – еще два человека из жизни Тони и Элизабет, которые оставили их. Почему я не замечал, что все это происходит? _Ах да, потому что ты был похоронен в собственном горе, Каллен._

Я посмотрел на Беллу, её губы растянулись в небольшой улыбке. Протянув руку, я нежно погладил её по лицу. Она медленно открыла глаза, и та любовь, что отразилась в них, заставила мои глаза наполниться слезами.

– Я люблю тебя, красавица, – прошептал я. Её улыбка стала шире, и она, наклонившись, провела губами по моему уху.

– И я тебя, – прошептала она. Её губы задели мочку, в то время как я рукой зарылся в её волосы, скользя пальцами по её шелковистым прядям. Она прислонилась спиной к своему креслу и посмотрела в окно.

– Итак, мы все дальше уезжаем из Кармила в глубокое захолустье. Теперь ты не против рассказать, куда мы едем? – Я улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Увидишь примерно через десять минут, – успокаивал я. – Как думаешь, сможешь удержать в себе нетерпеливую Беллу еще несколько минут? – Я рассмеялся, когда услышал небольшое рычание, раздавшееся из её груди.

– Отлично. Но это должен быть очень хороший сюрприз, – сказала она. Её язвительный комментарий был настолько восхитителен, что я не мог дождаться, когда мы доберемся до места назначения. О гостинице я услышал от Феликса. Он возил туда Джианну на их десятую годовщину совместной жизни несколько лет назад, и не мог прекратить восхищаться им. Ему казалось, что если он добавит тот факт, что место было настолько уединенным, что многие высокопоставленные личности и актеры приезжали туда, чтобы свободно насладиться личной жизнью, это убедит меня. Но меня больше заинтриговало отсутствие телефонов и телевизоров в течение всех выходных.

Правда, это удовольствие стоило довольно дорого, но мне было все равно. Я хотел уединения, и это место обеспечивало мне его. Я хотел сосредоточиться только на нас, чтобы никто не отвлекал. Моя мать знала, где мы, и если бы произошла какая–нибудь чрезвычайная ситуация, она могла бы связаться с нами через персонал отеля. Также я подкупил мальчиков подарками, чтобы они хорошо вели себя с Эсме.

После того как Феликс предложил мне отель «Post Ranch Inn», в Интернете я заказал еще пару услуг, которыми Белла могла насладиться. Если бы мы провели там время, то она бы получила море удовольствия, но я все еще не был уверен, что смогу выпустить её из комнаты. Заехав на стоянку, я быстро выскочил из машины и вытащил наши сумки из багажника, прежде чем открыть дверь для Беллы. На территории отеля было правило: никаких автомобилей и детей, чтобы не нарушать спокойствие.

Мы пошли к стойке регистрации, я сжимал руку Беллы в знак поддержки, когда заметил на её лице немного ошеломленный взгляд. Она застенчиво улыбнулась мне, продолжая осматривать окрестности. Вокруг все было таким ухоженным, использовали только цветы, растущие на территории отеля. Во время реконструкции и строительства устроители приняли все меры предосторожности, чтобы не подставить под угрозу живую природу и не испортить естественную красоту местности. Это было очень красиво.

Из главного корпуса можно было увидеть маленькие строения, разбросанные по скалам. Большинство было скрыто под покровом столетнего калифорнийского мамонтового дерева, а на крышах других были посажены растения, таким образом, это прекрасно гармонировало с общим ландшафтом.

– Так красиво, – взволновано прошептала Белла. Я поднес её руку к своим губам и нежно поцеловал.

– Ты еще не все видела, – проговорил я, когда вел её в здание, чтобы зарегистрироваться. Номер, который я заказал, находился на утесе, выходящим на Тихий Океан, и имел панорамные окна от пола до потолка. Когда мы отметились, регистратор вручил мне конверт с распечаткой времени, на которое я запланировал нашу «программу», после этого нас проводили в комнату.

Пока мы шли по территории отеля, Белла то и дело останавливалась и с благоговением смотрела на природу. Каждый раз я прижимался к её спине и обнимал за талию, пока она не была готова двигаться дальше. Она рассматривала все, пораженная красотой, и небольшая улыбка играла на её губах. Не было сказано никаких слов, да и казалось они тут и не к чему, мы просто наслаждались моментом, имеющим огромную ценность.

Мы добрались до нашего бунгало, пройдя через огороженный сад. Белла ахнула, когда я открыл дверь и впустил её. Я видел фотографии на сайте, но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что увидел сейчас. Окна были от пола до потолка, открывая вид на Тихий Океан. Так как домик был расположена на утесе, то это обеспечивало предельную неприкосновенность частной жизни, впуская красоту, которая окружала нас в окружающий интерьер. Комната была отделана панелями из красного дерева, кожаная мебель и различные художественные работы; здесь явно ощущался стиль модерн.

– Вау, – проговорила Белла, подходя к огромному окну и смотря на океан. – Это так удивительно. – Я подошел к ней сзади и обнял её за талию, опустив голову на плечо. Она немного напряглось, и мне стало интересно, чем вызвана такая реакция, но потом Белла, вздохнув, полностью расслабилась в моих объятиях.

– Тут есть джакузи, – прошептала она слегка напряжённым голосом. Я усмехнулся, вспоминая наше последнее приключение в СПА у меня дома. _Ах да, мы определенно воспользуемся этим. _

– Ты видела ванную? – Спросил я, ведя её в сторону открытой двери из спальни. Когда мы вошли внутрь, она опять ахнула, и я не смог не улыбнуться. Две стены были полностью из стекла, которые, казалось, шли по самому краю утеса. Ванна была такая огромная, что казалось ей место в СПА, а не в обычной ванной комнате. _Еще одна вещь, которую я никак не мог дождаться – это принять её._

Белла повернулась и обняла меня, уткнувшись в грудь. Я поднял её лицо и склонился, проводя губами по её губам. Она обняла меня за талию, медленно двигаясь руками вверх по спине, в то время как я продолжал пальцами нежно гладить её по щеке. Когда я отстранился, она открыла глаза, и в этот момент она была мне так необходима. Мне нужно было коснуться каждого сантиметра её кожи, чувствовать её теплые руки на своем теле. Я провел руками по спине вдоль её платья, уже начиная расстегивать молнию, как раздался стук в дверь. Я застонал, а она хихикнула и подтолкнула меня к двери.

Позволив коридорному внести наши сумки и положить их на кровать, я нашел на балконе Беллу, смотрящую на океан. Солнце уже опустилось за горизонт, температура начала падать, и ее кожа покрылась мурашками. Я потер руки, стараясь согреть их. Но она остановила меня и повернулась, прислоняясь к стеклу и запуская руки мне в волосы.

– Я люблю тебя, Эдвард. Я не думаю, что когда–нибудь чувствовала такое сильное чувство к кому–то кроме Сета, – прошептала она.

Я посмотрел в её глаза и увидел, что слова шли глубоко из сердца. Осознав то, что она сказала, мои мысли сразу перенеслись к Тане, и я тут же почувствовал вину. Избегая грустных мыслей, я старался думать о том, чего лишал себя некоторое время. Любовь, которую я чувствовал к Белле, так сильно отличалось от той, что я чувствовал к Тане. Не думаю, что мог бы сравнить, кого любил больше, да и не хотел. Однако я не мог найти другого пути, чтобы выразить свои чувства и не посмотреть, что я чувствовал в прошлом, и что ощущал сейчас. С Беллой было так, будто она затронула часть моей души, а Таня реализовала мою долгую мечту о любви, семье и доме. Однако я и легко мог видеть Беллу в этой роли. Могу ли я честно ответить на её заявление? Когда я посмотрел в её глаза, наполненные тоской, то нашел в них ответы на все мои невысказанные вопросы.

– Белла, любимая, – прошептал я, притягивая её ближе и слушая, что говорит моё сердце. – Я чувствую то же самое. Каждую минуту, что я провожу с тобой, я чувствую так, словно у меня есть другая половинка. Как будто я упускал что–то, но не знал, что это было, пока ты не вошла в мою жизнь. Я люблю тебя, Изабелла. Думаю, больше, чем могу это выразить.

Она стала притягивать меня ближе, пока наши губы не соприкоснулись. Мы целовались со всей страстью, которую сдерживали в течение прошлого месяца. Я поднял её на руки и понес в спальню. Мы дошли до кровати, она скользнула вниз по моему телу, не отрываясь от моих губ. Потребность, которую мы чувствовали друг в друге, была очень сильна, но я не хотел, чтобы все произошло под действием похоти. Мне нужно было дать ей понять через прикосновения, что я испытываю к ней, а неконтролируемые действия не были тем, что я хотел ей сказать. Я отстранился, мы оба тяжело дышали. Её глаза медленно открылись, и в её пристальном взгляде я мог видеть, как она нуждалась во мне, но потом она закрыла их. То же самое было необходимо и мне, но я собирался сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы поклоняться ей так, как она того заслуживает.

Я медленно перевернул её спиной ко мне, осторожно убирая волосы с шеи. Пытаясь изменить темп, я нежно целовал её от уха до горла, а затем оставлял дорожку поцелуев вниз, пока не встретился с её плечом. Она немного вздрогнула, но я знал, что это не от холода, а от моего прикосновения, её кожа моментально загоралась там, где я целовал. Мои пальцы нашли молнию, и, поцеловав её плечо, я медленно потянул её вниз, оставляя платье на месте. Её безупречная кожа была полностью предоставлена мне, и я позволил одной руке слегка пропутешествовать по голой спине, замечая, что под её платьем без бретелек нет бюстгальтера.

– Ты совершенно потрясающая, – прошептал я, прежде чем поцеловать её спину. Опустив её платье, снимая его через ноги, я услышал, как маленький вздох удовольствия сорвался с её губ. После я медленно перемещался вниз по её спине, оставляя след из влажных поцелуев, пока не оказался на коленях. Я перевернул её так, что мое лицо было на уровне её пупка. Продолжая целовать, я не поднимал глаз, старался не смотреть на неё. Но я хотел видеть её всю. Руками я слегка пробежался по её животу, пока не схватил за бедра.

С особой медлительностью, взявшейся не пойми откуда, я позволил своей руке скользить по её бедру, снимая синие шелковые трусики, что почти соответствовали цвету платья. Я продолжал опускать их по ноге, пока она, наконец, не снял них. Мои глаза закрылись, поскольку я почувствовал каждый сантиметр её тела, когда мои руки прокладывали путь по её ногам. Руки Беллы зарылись в моих волосах, и она медленно массажировала голову, а я продолжал целовать её живот. Снова остановившись на бедрах, я встал, и наши глаза встретились. Я осторожно отстранил её, чтобы она была на расстояние вытянутой руки от меня, и, наконец, мог полностью осмотреть её тело. Волосы разметались по плечам, а грудь поднималась с каждым вздохом. Розовые соски порядком контрастировали с её белой сливочной кожей. Мой пристальный взгляд задержался на них на мгновение, прежде чем пропутешествовать к её тонкой талии и округлым бедрам, и остановился на ранее спрятанном от меня местечке, покрытым завитками цвета красного дерева. Я не смог сдержать стон, который заставил её опустить взгляд, легкий красивый румянец появился на её щеках. Я приблизился к Белле и обхватил ее лицо руками.

– Ты восхитительна, – прошептал я, прежде чем поцеловать. Её руки скользили под моим пиджаком, и я отстранился, чтобы позволить ей стянуть его. Потом Белла стала быстро расстегивать пуговицы на моей рубашке, в то время как наши губы сталкивались снова и снова. Когда она потянулась к пуговице на моих штанах, я пытался снять обувь, а потом и носки, прежде чем мои штаны и боксеры упали на пол. Она начала гладить мое лицо и потянула меня вниз к себе на кровать, пока я не лёг меж её раскрытых ног. И мой теперь уже возбужденный член прижимался к её бедру, тогда как она в попытке маневрировать сделала так, что я устроился прямо напортив входа в её лоно.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептала она. – Пожалуйста, займись со мной любовью. Сделай меня своей.

– Навсегда, – прошептал я, медленно проскальзывая в неё. Я давал ей все эмоции и любовь, которую чувствовал и ощущал, что она отвечает мне взаимностью с каждым её движением. То как мы двигались, больше было похоже на синхронизированный танец. Я удовлетворял каждую её потребность, пока она не захныкала в моих руках, и я не оказался на грани освобождения. Еще через несколько заключительных толчков, мы вместе пришли к финишу, и я крепко держал её в объятиях, пока наши движения утихали. Я переместил нас на бок, положил её ногу на свое бедро, сохраняя связь между нами, не желая покидать её тепло.

Откинув с её лба влажные волосы, я легонько поцеловал Беллу в носик. Её глаза медленно затрепетали и открылись, а лицо осветила улыбка, заставляющее мое сердце замирать, пока она нежно гладила меня по спине.

– У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, но для этого нам требуется встать с постели. Ты готова к этому? – Спросил я. Белла слегка нахмурилась, но потом кивнула.

– Если ты этого хочешь, то я в игре, – сказала она. – Но сначала, я думаю, мне нужно принять душ.

Вылезая из кровати, я подхватил её, и она завизжала от восторга. Я отнес её в душ и, опустив, стал настраивать температуру воды. Белла встала под струи воды, и я последовал за ней. Достав губку, я намылил ее и медленно провел ей по телу Беллы. Пузырьки скользили меж её грудей, прежде чем вода смыла их. Я повернул её и пробежал губкой по спине и бедрам любимой женщины. Она придвинулась ближе ко мне, и я поцеловал её в плечо, продолжая намыливать те части тела, до которых мог достать. Тихие стоны говорили мне о том, что она наслаждалась моими прикосновениями.

Повесив губку на крючок, взял шампунь. Медленно я намыливал её волосы, после возвращая её под воду, чтобы смыть шампунь. А потом позволил своим рукам пропутешествовать по её телу, в то время как она обняла меня за шею и выгнула спину, прижимаясь ближе. Я снова был абсолютно тверд, но мне хотелось показать ей свой сюрприз, и я волновался, что не успею.

– Если ты будешь продолжать то, что делаешь, то ты не увидишь свой сюрприз, – предупредил я, зажимая её губку между своих. Когда я отстранился, она выдохнула, схватив губку с крючка. Пока она намыливала губку, я растирал кондиционер по её волосам, наслаждаясь ощущением её прядей между своих пальцев. Как только я последний раз пробежался пальцами по её голове, она обернулась и стала намыливать меня. Белла, не проявляя милосердия, сразу принялась за мой пах, а затем схватила меня за член. Медленно поглаживала, пока я уже не был готов прислонить её к стене и еще раз взять. Чуть–чуть подразнив меня, она опустилась на колени и стала намыливать мне ноги. Вид её, стоящей на коленях передо мной, почти убил мой самоконтроль. Когда она усмехнулась, то я понял, что она прекрасно знала, о чем я думаю.

Быстро подняв её, я прижал Беллу к стене. Без предупреждения, я закинул одну её ногу к себе на бедро и вошел в неё одним быстрым движением. Белла была уже влажной, и я понял, что она была также возбуждена, как и я. Когда я погрузился в неё, она громко застонала. Я закинул другую ногу к себе на бедро, и она свела лодыжки вместе, прижав пятки к моей заднице, заставляя меня погружаться глубже. То, что сейчас происходило между нами, так отличалось от занятия любовь несколько минут назад, но все же было заполнено необходимостью, похотью и желанием доставить друг другу удовольствие.

– Ух, Эдвард. Еще раз также, – воскликнула она, пока я продолжал двигаться глубоко в ней. Моя голова упала ей на плечо, и я попытался сосредоточиться на доставлении ей удовольствия. Каждый мой толчок приближал Беллу к оргазму, и на мгновение я заволновался, а не слишком ли я груб с ней. Но она ответила на мой невысказанный вопрос, сильнее нажимая пятками на мою задницу.

– Давай, детка, ты чувствуешь это? Ты чувствуешь, как я тверд для тебя? – Прохрипел я ей в ухо. Все её тело напряглось, она царапала мне спину. Небольшая боль отвлекла меня достаточно, чтобы я потерял весь свой самоконтроль, и извился внутри её пульсирующий киски в тот момент, когда она достигла своего апогея. Белла медленно скользнула вниз по моему телу и, встав на дрожащие ноги, потянулась ко мне за поцелуем.

Мы быстро закончили принимать душ и оделись. Пока Белла сушила волосы, я позвонил вниз в приемную, чтобы сообщить, что мы будем на палубе через десять минут. Когда Белла была готова, я взял её за руку и повел в сторону смотровой площадки, которая была построена над утесом. Невысокий латиноамериканец в ярко–желтом клетчатом непромокаемой костюме ждал нас возле телескопа, который был установлен на штатив.

– Доктор Каллен? – Спросил он, когда мы ступили на платформу.

– Да, но, пожалуйста, зовите меня Эдвард, а это Белла, – сказал я, представляя нас, а он представился Хуаном.

– Мы будем смотреть на звезды? – Спросила Белла. Её улыбка сказала мне, что она взволновала перспективой. Я наклонился и прижался к её шее.

– Эта идея пришла ко мне, когда мы смотрели на метеоритный дождь. Феликс рассказал мне об этом месте, и я подумал, что ты можешь насладиться этим. – Белла обняла меня за шею и страстно поцеловала. Хуан, делая вид, что ничего не заметил, стал возиться с телескопом, а я, улыбнувшись, убрал её руки со своей шеи и нежно поцеловал их.

– Я рад, что ты рада. Когда ты сказала, что никогда не видела метеоритный дождь, то я подумал, что ты просто боялась, но это совершенно безопасно. – Она улыбнулась и покачала головой. Белла всегда заставляла чувствовать меня так, что я могу что–нибудь сделать для неё. Быть с Беллой так хорошо во всех отношениях.

Хуан объяснял нам основные правила использование телескопа и настроил его так, чтобы мы могли увидеть все кратеры на Луне. Смотря через телескоп на небо, все казалось таким близким, что можно было протянуть руку и коснуться его. Когда Хуан перевернул телескоп, и картинка изменилась, он объяснил, что сейчас мы смотрим на Юпитер и массу ярких пятен вокруг него.

– Миссис Каллен, хотели бы вы увидеть звезду Сириус? – Спросил Хуан. Белла посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, потом на меня, и я не мог не захихикать. Прежде чем она успела поправить его, я взял Беллу за руку и повернулся к Хуану.

– Миссис Каллен хотела бы увидеть самую яркую звезду на нашем небе. – Белла посмотрела на меня, и я подмигнул, давая понять, что совсем не возражал против его ошибки. Улыбка на её лице медленно растянулась, когда она посмотрела в телескоп. Иногда она посматривала поверх телескопа, чтобы увидеть меня и от этого её улыбка становилась шире. Она была такой чертовски красивой.

Мы поблагодарили Хуана, что он нашел время, чтобы дать нам частное шоу, а затем, взявшись за руки, вернулись в своё бунгало. Было темно, но из–за того, что не было тумана, лунный свет освещал нам дорогу. Когда мы зашли в комнату и разделись, Белла потянулась к сумке, но я потянул её в постель. Не желая, чтобы барьеры из одежды были между нами.

Я обнял ее и крепко держал в объятиях, пока не услышал её ровное дыхание на своей груди. Я знал, что как только она снова станет моей, я больше никогда не смогу позволить ей уйти. Меня волновали лишь одно: будет ли готова Белла сделать в наших отношениях следующий шаг. Независимо от того, что она решит, это не изменит мои чувства к ней. Я хотел делать все, что хотела Белла. Она могла крутить мной, как хотела.


	46. Воссоединение

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 46**** / Глава 46**

**Reconnecting**** / Воссоединение**

**Белла Свон****–Блек**

Проснувшись, я увидела, что все простыни спутаны, и Эдвард обнимает меня. Я придвинулась к нему ближе, его руки тут же автоматически сильнее сжались вокруг меня, притягивая к своей груди, пока он спал. Я позволила себе лежать в таком положение так долго, пока мое тело не стало протестовать. Осторожно я попыталась выползти из–под Эдварда, так чтобы не разбудить. После нескольких толчков локтем, он все же перевернулся на спину, забирая с собой большую часть простыни и, наконец, освобождая меня от объятий.

Вылезая из постели, я повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, которого любила. Его волосы были еще в большем беспорядке, чем обычно. Голова повернута на бок. Простыня скрутилась вокруг бедер, и я не могла противиться желанию – посмотреть на его точеную грудь, которая поднималась и опускалась при каждом вдохе и выдохе. Мой взгляд пропутешествовал вниз, дойдя до бронзовой дорожки волос, которая скрывалась под простыней, где уже хорошо виднелась его утренняя эрекция. Я вздохнула, когда в моей голове ту же возникли различные мысли о том, что я смогу сделать с его жаждущим телом. Мне пришлось тут же быстро отвернуться, прежде чем потерять контроль, разбудив его, на клочки разрывая покрывало.

Когда мы регистрировались, я заметила вывеску, где подается утренний завтрак, так что, одевшись так тихо, как могла, я спустилась вниз в ресторан «Sierra Mar». Богатый выбор их меню заставил меня замереть на несколько минут. Понятие «Легкий завтрак» тут было слишком принижено. Один лишь фруктовый набор мог поразить своим разнообразием, схватив две тарелки, я начала наполнять их. Я не знала точно, что хочет Эдвард, поэтому набрала домашнего хлеба, фруктов и немного забавной штуки под названием «Фриттата», которая отчасти походила на омлет. Мои тарелки быстро наполнились, и не было возможности взять еще и напитки. Вздохнув, я заметила одного латиноамериканца, убирающего со столиков.

Положив поднос на стол, позвала его. Когда я объяснила ему свое затруднительное положение, он был более чем счастлив помочь мне. Меня очень поразил тот вопль, с которым он подпрыгнул, чтобы сделать моё пребывание здесь более приятным. После он вернулся с графином апельсинового сока, с бутылкой шампанского и двумя бокалами. Вспомнив, как последний раз пила мимозу на лодке Эдварда, я почувствовала, что начала краснеть. _Большинство шампанского было выпито им с моего живота. _Я собиралась уже поднять поднос со стола и пойти к себе в комнату, как другой официант осторожно взял поднос с моих рук, и втроем мы пошли в комнату. Из–за того, что я так много продуктов положила на поднос, я чувствовала себя немного глупо, но успокаивала себя мыслью, что, возможно, мы не будем покидать комнату до обеда.

Проведя ключ–картой по замку, я впустила официантов в гостиную, где они помогли накрыть стол, пока я взяла кошелек, чтобы дать им чаевые. _Интересно, сколько вы даете чаевых, когда останавливаетесь в таких отелях? _Вздохнув и надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, я вытащила из кошелька две пятидолларовые купюры и поблагодарила их за услугу.

Вернувшись в спальню, я сняла обувь, прежде чем заползти на кровать к Эдварду. Он пошевелился и медленно открыл глаза, стараясь привыкнуть к утреннему свету, пробивающемуся через окно. Одной рукой он обнял меня за талию и что–то проворчал, утыкаясь лицом мне в шею.

– Слишком много одежды, – прошептал он, в то время как его руки уже начали расстегивать пуговицы на моей рубашке. – Почему ты одета? – спросил он, снимая рубашку и тут же принимаясь за застежку лифчика, в то время как его губы стали целовать мою ключицу.

– Потому что я ходила за завтраком, – простонала я, когда мой лифчик вслед за рубашкой полетел на пол. Его губы зажали один из моих сосков, и я сразу почувствовала знакомые подергивания внизу живота. Он ловко расстегнул пуговицу на моих джинсах, снял их вместе с бельем и кинул на пол.

Он начал целовать мою грудь, прежде чем притянул ближе к себе, и его возбужденный член скользнул по моим ногам, останавливаясь напортив моего лона. Я застонала и схватила Эдварда за ягодицы, притягивая ближе. После я почувствовала, как его грудь завибрировала от мелких смешков, сбегающих с губ.

– Не терпится? – Подразнил он. Я ущипнула его за задницу, заставляя дернуться в мою сторону с небольшим вскриком.

– Заткнись и поцелуй меня, – прорычала я. Его губы растянулись в улыбке напортив моей груди, он поцелуями прокладывал линию от центра груди, пока его губы не встретились с моими.

Язык быстро проскользнув мне в рот, и уже в скором времени мы соединились в бешеном объятии. Его руки были повсюду, щипая, потягивая и лаская каждую частицу моего тела, до которой он мог дотянуться. Я нуждалась в нем с такой страстью, что она почти пугала меня. Я жаждала его прикосновений, его шепота и особенно любви. Эдвард не сдерживался, овладевая и заявляя свои права на меня, несколько раз он довел меня до кульминации, прежде чем сам нашел свое освобождение. Обессилевшие мы лежали в постели, шепча слова любви, он протянул руки и нежно поглаживал меня по спине.

– Ты голоден? – спросила я. Его руки на мгновение остановились, а затем возобновили свой медленный спуск по моей спине к бедрам, посылая небольшую дрожь по моему телу.

– Ммм, – промурлыкал он, но не сделал ни одного движения, что бы подняться с постели. Медленно я выползла из–под него, и он, открыв глаза, наблюдал, как я поднялась с кровати и схватила оба халата из ванной. Надев свой, я бросила его халат на кровать и наблюдала, как Эдварда натянул его на себя, завязывая пояс. После он протянул мне руку и, вложив свою руку в его ладонь, повел в гостиную. Когда его глаза остановились на огромном количестве блюд, что я принесла, он слегка засмеялся.

– Ты рассчитывала накормить целую армию? – спросил он.

– Просто не знала, что ты захочешь, – защищалась я, садясь на стул напротив него. – Плюс, надеялась, что если мы захотим, то не будем выходить из комнаты. – Он прорычал в ответ, и я улыбнулась сама себе. Мне нравилась эта реакция, и я надеялась вызвать её еще несколько раз в течение выходных.

– Какие планы на сегодня? – спросила я, кладя себе на тарелку хлеб и фрукты. Он посмотрел на часы.

– Примерно через тридцать минут к нам из спа–салона придут массажисты. Я подумал, что мы могли бы насладиться одним из тех массажей для пар. После могли бы пойти на какую–нибудь экскурсию или получить мастер–класс от шеф–повара ресторана «Sierra Mar», – проговорил он, кладя виноград в рот. Я усмехнулась, пока он перечислял наши варианты.

– Массаж звучит великолепно. Но что касается пеших прогулок, если ты еще не заметил, то я немного неуклюжа. – Он рассмеялся, услышав мое признание, заставляя меня посмотреть на него. Эдвард вытянул руки в защите.

– Ты сказала это, не я, – рассмеялся он.

– Думаю, что мастер–класс по приготовлению еды будет полезным для тебя, – поддела я его в ответ. – Тем более все мы знаем, какой ты замечательный повар, – продолжила я. Теперь наступила его очередь впиться в меня взглядом, я не смогла сдержать ухмылку, опустив взгляд на тарелку и пытаясь сдержать смех.

– Ну, значит, потом посетим кулинарный класс, – проговорил он с досадой. Он нежно провел рукой по моей ладони, и я посмотрела ему в глаза. Он взял меня за руку и мягко потянул к себе, давая понять, что хочет, чтобы я была ближе. Эдвард посадил меня к себе на колени, убирая волосы с моих плеч. Мне было так удобно сидеть на его коленях, кормить друг друга различными фруктами и пирожными до тех пор, пока мы не решили, что, вероятно, следует принять душ до прихода массажистов.

Душ мы приняли по отдельности, потому что только одна мысль о нас голых и мокрых в замкнутом пространстве откладывала массаж до лучших времен. Выйдя из душа, я услышала какой–то шорох в спальне, Эдвард разговаривал с кем–то. Я быстро вытерла волосы полотенцем и расчесала их, прежде чем набросить на себя халат и выйти в спальню. Мужчина и женщина подготавливали два отдельных массажных стола. Эдвард улыбнулся мне, а потом подошел и нежно поцеловал в щеку.

– Миссис Каллен, меня зовут Дэвид, а это моя жена Эллисон, – представился мужчина. Улыбнувшись, я пожала им обоим руки, предпочитая, как и Эдвард прошлой ночью, не поправлять их насчет моего имени. Я посмотрела на него, он слегка улыбнулся, и мне стало интересно, что же в этот момент творится у него в голове. Массажисты попросили нас раздеться и забраться под простыни на столах, и дали нам некоторое время, чтобы выполнить их поручения. Эдвард подошел и потянул за пояс моего халата.

– Почему ты так нервничаешь? – спросил он. Его руки скользнули по моим плечам, снимая халат. Я закусила губу, пытаясь унять неуверенность, которую чувствовала.

– Мне никогда не делали массаж раньше, – призналась я. – И я не знаю, как реагировать. Часть меня в предвкушение нового опыта, но другая часть настороженно относится к тому, что чужие руки будут трогать мое тело.

– Если это заставит чувствовать тебя лучше, то Эллисон будет делать массаж тебе, – сказал он, целуя меня в лоб, а затем потянулся к поясу своего халата. Все беспокоящие меня мысли исчезли, когда он стоял передо мной только лишь с улыбкой на лице. Эдвард бережно перевернул меня к моему массажному столу и помог забраться под простыню, накрыв меня, он быстро лег сам и сделал знак нашим гостям, что мы готовы.

– То, что мы собираемся делать, называется Шведским массажем, а затем мы покажем вам несколько различных приёмов массажи, которые вы можете опробовать друг на друге, – сказала Эллисон, когда они вернулись. Мягкая азиатская музыка наполнила комнату, когда она подключила айпод к колонкам. Я услышала, как она что–то налила себе на руки, прежде чем быстро потереть их.

Эллисон начала с моих плеч и медленно продвигалась по спине долгими, спокойными движениями. Через некоторое время она перешла на мои руки, а затем на ноги, прежде чем попросила перевернуться. Я была полностью расслаблена, и все беспокойство прошло от её профессиональных движений. Когда я медленно переворачивалась, то мельком увидела, что Эдвард выполняет те же движения. Его изумрудные глаза пристально следили за мной, а затем он вытащил руку и взял мою, в то время как Дэвид и Эллисон продолжали творить чудеса. Час пролетел незаметно, и я застонала, когда все закончилось.

– Теперь, доктор Каллен, Эллисон и я выйдем, чтобы вы смогли одеться, а затем покажем вам различные способы, как сделать массаж вашей жене, – сказал Дэвид. Я слегка покраснела, когда он обратился ко мне, как к жене Эдварда. Одно дело, когда тебя называют миссис Каллен, однако это было более личным, когда он конкретно назвал меня женой Эдварда. Когда дверь закрылась, Эдвард лениво поднялся со стола и оделся. Слегка касаясь, он провел рукой по моему животу, а затем наклонился и нежно поцеловал в губы.

– Готова почувствовать мои руки на себе, миссис Каллен? – поддразнил он. Я почувствовали, как лёгкая дрожь прошлась по моему телу, когда он подтвердил ошибку Дэвида. Мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы вычислить, что я чувствовала: я хотела, чтобы он называл меня так каждый день в течение всей оставшейся жизни.

– Мммм, не могу дождаться, – прошептала я, закрывая глаза. Он громко застонал, но тут в дверь постучали Эллисон и Дэвид.

– Нам нужно, чтобы вы перевернулись, – проговорил Дэвид, похлопывая меня по плечу. Я осторожно повернулась.

– Хорошо, доктор Каллен, – начал Дэвид. – Сначала мы должны выбрать масло из тех, что у нас есть, но я предпочитаю вот это. – Я лежала лицом вниз, смотря на пол через маленькое отверстие в столе, и терпеливо ждала, пока они намаслят свои руки.

– Натирайте их очень хорошо. Трение только лучше нагреет масло, – продолжал Дэвид.

– Мы будем использовать метод поглаживающих движений таким вот образом, – сказал Дэвид, прежде чем я почувствовала, как его руки скользнули по моей спине в одном долгом поглаживании. – Не давите слишком сильно, но также помните, что она не хрупкая, так что не волнуйтесь о боли. Она скажет, если будет слишком. – Дэвид замолчал и убрал свои руки, и тут же я почувствовала, как разряд электричества прошелся по мне, когда руки Эдварда коснулись меня. Было что–то невероятно чувственное в его прикосновениях, и я сразу поняла, что мое тело начало реагировать. Мои щеки начали нагреваться, и я была рада, что никто не мог видеть моего смущения, так как мое лицо было спрятано от их глаз.

Его руки медленно растирали мне спину, затем плечи, и я протяжно застонала, кусая губу пытаясь сдерживаться.

– Тебе больно? – испугано спросил Эдвард, быстро убирая руки. Но я отчаянно замотала головой.

– Нет, на самом деле чувствую себя очень хорошо, – прошептала я, пытаясь не забыть, что в комнате еще два человека, помимо сексуального мужчины, которого я очень хотела. Я услышала смех Эдварда, а потом он продолжил. Дэвид провел следующие полчаса, показывая Эдварду различные способы массажа, в то время как я пыталась контролировать бушующую потребность ощутить Эдварда в себе.

– Есть множество эрогенных зон, помимо уже известных, которые могут сделать ваш массаж более чувственным и интимным, – сказала Эллисон. Я лишний раз обрадовалась, что они не видят мое лицо. – Нежные касания вокруг чувствительной области шеи и уха принесут усиление сексуального удовольствия, а так же задней части колена, ног и пальцев. Не забывайте, что ваши руки не единственная вещь, которую вы можете использовать, чтобы позаботиться о своем партнере. – _О, мой Бог_, только визуально представив то, что она сказала, мое дыхание участилось, и я попыталась успокоиться.

Я застонала и перевернулась, когда они вышли из комнаты, а мы с Эдвардом поменялись местами. Он сбросил с себя халат и был уже возбужден. Прежде чем я успела подумать, о том, что делаю, моя рука уже обернулась вокруг его члена. Он застонал и толкнулся в мою руку, когда я медленно гладила его по всей длине. Через некоторое время он отстранился, и гораздо аккуратнее, чем я, перевернулся и лег животом на стол. Небольшой смешок слетел с моих губ, пока он двигал телом, пытаясь найти удобное положение. Тем не менее, я была уверена, что его стояк от наших дел мешал ему лежать на животе. Он повернул голову и с глупой улыбкой наблюдал, как я накидывала на себя халат.

Эллисон и Дэвид вернулись в комнату и дали мне подробные инструкции относительно того, что можно сделать с Эдвардом. Иногда Эллисон пробегалась руками вверх вниз по спине Эдварда, показывая, как правильно делать, чтобы доставить ему максимум удовольствия. К счастью, они избегали эрогенных зон, потому что не думаю, что была бы в состояние осилить инструктаж, не сменив при этом с десяток оттенков красного.

Я никогда не думала, что могу получить огромное удовольствие, делая массаж. Тело Эдварда было невероятным под моими руками. Ощущение его сильных мышц посылало импульсы моему телу, и клянусь, что и он чувствовал это, когда подскочил от моего прикосновения. Его короткие стоны и вздохи сводили меня с ума, и я не могла дождаться, когда наши инструкторы покинут помещение, чтобы узнать, что он думает о массаже «очевидных эрогенных зон».

– Хорошо, должно быть мы дали вам достаточно указаний, чтобы вы подарили друг другу много часов удовольствия, – прокомментировала Эллисон и начала собирать вещи. Эдвард встал и завернул простынь вокруг талии, нежно чмокая меня в губы.

– Когда они уйдут, ты моя, – соблазнительно прошептал он мне на ухо. Я закатила глаза и вздохнула, желая, чтобы они поторопились.

Как только дверь закрылась, Эдвард тут же прижал меня к себе, его горячие губы обрушились на мои, прежде чем он поднял меня на руки и понес обратно в постель. В этот раз не было никаких нежных ласк, когда мы занимались любовью. Это была бешенная совершенно невероятная потребность. Затем он понес меня в ванную комнату, где приготовил для нас горячую ванную, наливая туда душистое масло, полученное от Эллисон.

Эдвард первый забрался в воду, а затем помог мне присоединится к нему, пока я не улеглась между его ног. Я откинулась назад, и его губы прижались к моей шее.

– Спасибо за выходные, – прошептала я, скользя руками по его бедрам.

– Ммм, – промурлыкал он. – Для меня они значат так же много, как и для тебя, любимая. – Я расслабилась, удобно устроившись на его груди, в то время как его большой палец выводил маленькие круги на моем бедре. Мы просто лежали в объятиях друг друга и наслаждались удобной тишиной. Мои мысли перенеслись к девичнику, и я вспомнила, что еще не говорила с Эдвардом о том, что узнала.

– Эдвард? – позвала я.

– Хмм?

– Ты никогда не упоминал, что первый поцелуй был с Роуз, – обвинила я. Он немного напрягся подо мной, и я попыталась сдержать смешок. Он ничего не говорил, поэтому я повернулась, пока он не посмотрел на меня. Эдвард облокотился головой об плитку и зажмурился. После, медленно открывая их, он заметил мой ожидающий взгляд.

– Что? – спросил он. Мои брови поднялись, говоря ему, что он точно знал, что я хотела услышать. Он выдохнул и закатил глаза.

– Я не знал, что у Роуз первый поцелуй был со мной, – признался Эдвард. – Она все время крутилась рядом с сестрой одного из наших игроков в бейсбол. Они приходила на несколько игр, мы разговорились и сходили на свидание, и когда я поцеловал её, желая спокойной ночи, то понял, что мы не подходим друг другу и что нам лучше остаться друзьями. Я не могу поверить, что она рассказала тебе. Я даже думаю, Эммет не знает про это. – Я разразилась таким смехом, что все мое тело начало трясти, пока Эдвард не схватил меня и держал до тех пор, пока я не успокоюсь.

– Изабелла, – предупредил он, стиснув зубы. – Не двигайся. – _О, Боже мой, он снова тверд._ Я не могла не усмехнуться самой себе. Эдвард оперся подбородком мне в плечо, и я не могла не почувствовать внезапное изменение в его поведение, игривость ушла и ей на смену пришла полная серьезность.

– Белла? – начал он. – Думала ли ты о том, что бы завести еще детей? – Я пыталась не придавать его вопросу большое значение. Это было тем, о чем нам определенно нужно было поговорить, если мы хотели дальнейшего развития наших отношений.

– Я хотела еще одного ребенка, после того, как родила Сета, но потом мы с Джейком расстались, и я не думала об этом больше, – тихо сказала я. Он сжал мои бедра и нежно поцеловал в плечо.

– А сейчас? – спросил он. – Я имею в виду позже. Не прямо в этот момент, но что ты видишь в будущем?

– С тобой? – спросила я и почувствовала, как он кивнул. От этой мысли улыбка растянулась на моих губах. – Я не рожу еще одного ребенка, не выйдя сначала замуж. Джейк и я сделали все наоборот, – сказала я. Эдварду нужно знать мою позицию, нет никакого смысла обволакивать все сладкой ватой, тем более, когда я не знала, чего он хотел.

– А что ты? – робко спросила я. Повернув голову, поймала взгляд его блестящих зеленых глаз. Его улыбка была такой заразительной, что я обнаружила, что улыбаюсь вместе с ним. Его рука перешла на мой живот, и он начал выводить успокаивающее круги вокруг моего пупка.

– Я уже вижу тебя округлившейся, носящей нашего ребенка, – прошептал он, нежно целуя мою шею. – Я не могу передать тебе, как сильно мне нравится эта идея. – Я прикусила губу, пытаясь сдержать головокружительное чувство.

– Итак, кого бы ты хотел? – спросил я. Он слегка пожал плечами и опять принялся целовать мою шею.

– Меня на самом деле это не волнует, но, думаю, Лиз хотела бы девочку, – сказал он с ухмылкой. – Она была немного разочарована, когда родился Энтони, а ей тогда было только два года. – Я рассмеялась, когда представила образ двухлетней Элизабет, требующей, чтобы Энтони отнесли обратно. Эдвард обнял меня за талию и перевернул, пока я не оказалась сидящий между его ног.

– Ты больше не спишь в гостевой комнате, – прошептал он, меняя тему.

– Как будто я хоть раз фактически там спала, – сказала я с ухмылкой. Он подарил мне изогнутую улыбку в ответ.

– Мы должны поговорить с детьми о новой договоренности? – спросил он, и выражение его лица изменилось, становясь более серьезным. – Что ты скажешь двум семилетним и одной девятилетней о том, что их родители изменили место сна? – спросил он, руками пробегаясь по моим волосам.

– Думаю, мы должны быть с ними честными, – сказала я.

– Согласен. – Он наклонил мою голову, чтобы еще раз поцеловать, прежде чем обнять меня, сжимая в крепких объятиях. Мы лежали в ванне, пока вода не остыла, а затем он помог мне высушит каждый дюйм моего тела.

Остальная часть нашего дня была проведена в обществе Крейга фон Фоерста, шеф–повара ресторана «Sierra Mar». Все происходило в достаточной интимной атмосфере, вместе с нами была еще одна супружеская пара. Меня не должно было удивить, как эффектно Эдвард резал овощи ножом, но я была удивлена. Он внимательно следил за каждым словом шеф–повара Крейга, а я обнаружила, что все мое внимание было сосредоточено на Эдварде, причем настолько, что когда настало время соединять блюда, что мы приготовили, я не знала, что нужно делать. Эдвард усмехнулся, а затем, нежно отодвинув в сторону мои руки, помог мне закончить.

– Я впечатлена, – проговорила я, стоя у него за спиной и смотря на чудно выложенное филе с множеством различных овощей вокруг него.

Следующие два часа Эдвард провел, доказывая, что мне потребовалась его помощь, чтобы закончить приготовление блюда. После его дразнящих комментариев, я не собиралась показывать, что истинная причина моей неудачи в том, что я не могла отвести от него взгляда.

В сувенирном магазине отеля сложно было найти подарки для детей, поэтому мы поехали в Биг Сур и посетили маленький сувенирный магазинчик, в котором приобрели кое–что для них. Мы остановили свой выбор на одном украшении ручной работы местного мастера и бейсболках для мальчиков, так как им обоим претило часто мыть голову. После мы спустились к реке, что бежала за ювелирным магазином, и провели немного времени, сидя на камнях, болтая ногами в воде. После мы направились обратно в номер, где начали готовиться к ужину.

Эдвард вел себя очень странно. Когда я вышла из ванной с полузастегнутой молнией на платье, он, увидев меня, что–то быстро спрятал в карман пиджака. Повернувшись, он подошел ко мне с широкой улыбкой на лице.

– Ты превосходно выглядишь, – прошептал он. Он провел рукой по моей голой спине, прежде чем дойти до молнии и потянуть её наверх, оставляя поцелуй на моем плече. Я любила это платье, которое купила со скидкой в одном из шикарных магазинов на Океан Авеню. Оно было из черного шелка с более глубоким декольте, чем я привыкла. Также к нему шёл широкий пояс, который завязывался на спине, юбка облегала бедра, заканчиваясь чуть ниже колена.

– Спасибо, – прошептала я. Он взял меня за руку и повел вниз по освещенной дорожке к «Sierra Mar», где мы спокойно наслаждаться красотой окружающей природы, мельком наблюдая за лунным светом, прыгающим по океану.

– Ты не взял свой мобильный телефон? – спросила я у Эдварда. Он кивнул и вытащил его из кармана. – Я только хочу проверить, как там дети.

– Я получил сегодня сообщение от мамы, она писала, что они прекрасно ладят, – успокаивал Эдвард.

– Я уверена, что так и есть, просто хочу позвонить им, – сказала я. – Считай, что во мне проснулась мама–медведь, – сказала я с небольшой улыбкой. Он потянул меня на скамейку, с которой было видно океан, и поднял телефон, как будто искал прием.

– Есть несколько полосок, но ты должна сидеть на моих коленях, чтобы прием был лучше, – проговорил он с невинным видом. _Да, верно. _Я села, пытаясь оставаться скромной, и взяла телефон из его рук. Он обнял меня за талию, заставляя меня легонько завизжать, когда услышала, что его мама подняла трубку.

– Белла? С тобой все в порядке, дорогая? – спросила Эсме с беспокойством в голосе. Я слегка ударила локтем Эдварда по груди, заставляя его со свистом выдохнуть. И, сердито посмотрев на него через плечо, вернула все внимание его матери.

– Да, Эсме, я в порядке, – проговорила я, смеясь. – Я звоню, чтобы узнать могу ли я поговорить с детьми? – Она быстро позвала детей к себе, и я услышала взволнованный голос Энтони в трубке.

– Белла! А что вы там с папой делаете?

– Мы собираемся на ужин, – ответила я. – Мальчики, вы хорошо себя ведете с бабушкой и с дедушкой?

– Да, бабушка брала нас сегодня в аквариум, и мы могли потрогать своими руками морские звезды и ано–не–немонес, – радостно проговорил Энтони.

– Аненомес, – смеясь, поправила я. – Рада, что вы ребята повеселились.

– Сет хочет поговорить с тобой, – заявил Энтони, не скрывая своего разочарования.

– Привет, мама! – завопил Сет в трубку, заставляя меня быстро оторвать телефон от уха.

– Привет, малыш, ты хорошо себя ведешь? – спросила я и почти смогла увидеть, как он закатил глаза

– Да, мама, – завыл Сет. – Можно ли мне пойти в бассейн? Бабушка… то есть я хотел сказать… Эсме сказала, что если ты разрешишь, я могу пойти туда завтра. – Его небольшая ошибка, когда он назвал Эсме бабушкой, заставила меня улыбнуться.

– Да, это замечательно, – сказала я. И почувствовала, как Эдвард начал оставлять поцелуи вдоль линии моего плеча, переходя на шею.

– Спасибо, мама, Лиз хочет поговорить с тобой, – и он быстренько отдал телефон, прежде чем я успела попрощаться с ним.

– Белла? – спросила Лиз.

– Привет, милая, мальчишки не слишком сильно раздражают тебя? – спросила я. Она засмеялась и ответила, что они не трогают её.

– Нормально будет, если я попрошу папу? – спросила она. Я улыбнулась и сказала ей, чтобы она не вешала трубку, пока я передавала телефон Эдварду. Он еще раз поцеловал меня в шею, прежде чем взять телефон и поднести его к уху.

– Привет, принцесса, – поздоровался он. Меня всегда поражало, что он превращался в полного подкаблучника, когда дело касалось Лиз. Неудивительно, что у него были проблемы с «принцессой», она обводила его вокруг пальца.

– Нет, еще нет, – прошептал он, перемещая меня на своих коленях и мягко целуя в губы, пока я слушала их односторонний разговор. – Я дам тебе знать, как все прошло, – сказал он с усмешкой. – Передавай мальчикам спокойной ночи. Я люблю тебя, сладкая. – Эдвард щелкнул крышкой, закрывая телефон, и пристально посмотрел на меня.

– Ты готова к ужину? – спросил он.

– Что хотела Лиз?

– Ты узнаешь позже, – проговорил он, возвращаясь к своему таинственному поведению. Затем взял меня за руку и повел в ресторан.

Ресторан «Sierra Mar» был довольно привлекательным своей необычностью, расположенный на утесе, что выходил на тихий океан. На улице уже стемнело, поэтому я была не слишком разочарована отсутствием великолепного вида на природу, когда метрдотель проводила нас к уединенному столику с мягким искусственным освещением. Эдвард выдвинул для меня стул, и когда я села, пошел к своему месту. После выбора бутылки вина, он взял мою руку и поднёс её к своим губам.

– Я счастлив, что ты решила провести эти выходные со мной, – начал он. Я улыбнулась и кивнула, соглашаясь. – Я…ну, Лиз и я выбрали тебе небольшой подарок, – проговорил он, кладя на стол небольшую прямоугольную коробочку. Я сразу поняла, что это коробка от ювелирных изделий и посмотрела на него с застенчивой улыбкой. Я закусила губу, не находя слов. Мне всегда было не по себе, когда мне дарили подарки, но я не хотела, чтобы он подумал, будто я не ценила его старания, поэтому протянула руку и взяла черную коробочку.

– Ты действительно не должен был дарить мне что–либо, – прошептала я. – Но спасибо. – Я медленно открыла коробочку и увидела красивый серебреный браслет, лежащий на бархате. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, он пытался по лицу прочесть мою реакцию.

– Красиво, – прошептала я. Пальцами я пробежалась по хрустальному сердечку, что свисало с браслета, и вытащила его из коробки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

– Элизабет помогла мне выбрать браслет, в то время как каждый из детей выбрал свою подвеску, – пояснил он. – Сердце от меня, ты, конечно, понимаешь, так как мое сердце уже у тебя. – Он протянул руку через стол и взял у меня браслет, застегивая его вокруг моего запястья.

– Лягушка от Сета, – сказал он, поднимая маленькую серебряную лягушку. – Бейсбольная бита от Энтони и книга от Лиз, – сказал он.

Я подумала о том, как здорово, каждая подвеска олицетворяет их, и тут почувствовала, как слезы текут по моим щекам, прежде чем поняла, что уже давно плачу. Быстро смахнув их, я прочистила горло.

– Спасибо, он такой красивый, – прошептала я. Эдвард перегнулся через стол, и я встретила его на полпути, быстро целуя в губы.

– Я люблю тебя, Белла, – сказал он, откидываясь на спинку стула.

– Я тоже люблю тебя.

Большую часть ужина мы провели, обсуждая наше будущее, наши планы и цели. Меня всегда удивляло, что мы никогда не исчерпывали тем для разговора. Я могла представить нас пятидесятилетними, оживленно что–то обсуждающими. Мы просто отлично сочетались друг с другом.

Возвращаясь обратно в наш номер, Эдвард подхватил меня на руки и снова занялся со мной любовью. Но в этот раз все было медленно и сладко. Он внимательно отнесся к каждой моей просьбе, медленно поклоняясь моему телу, прежде чем притянуть меня в свои объятия, и мы провалились в сон.

На следующий день Эдвард сообщил мне, что в принципе мы можем остаться тут до завтра, но утром нам обоим нужно было на работу, поэтому мы решили отправиться домой ближе к вечеру. Погода была необычно теплой, поэтому я предложила провести весь день внизу возле бассейна, на что он охотно согласился. Я не могла успокоиться, что он просто снова захотел увидеть меня в бикини, и моя теория подтвердилась, когда он овладел мной, после того как я вышла из ванной. Мы не остановились на этом, и покинули номер только через два часа после этого.

Вид из бассейна открывался захватывающий, и мы провели весь день, гуляя вокруг и поддразнивая друг друга. Устроив себе ранний ужин у бассейна, мы пошли обратно в номер, чтобы собраться и упаковать вещи.

Трудно было покидать наш маленький кусочек рая, и я с грустью оглядывала комнату, пока Эдвард передавал наши сумки посыльному. Заметив джакузи, я снова почувствовала укол сожаления из–за того, что не смогла использовать его по назначению. Эдвард вернулся и обнял меня за талию, губами дотягиваясь до мочки уха.

– Я не хочу уезжать, – прошептал он, читая мои мысли. Я выдохнула, а затем повернулась, целуя его в уголок рта. Все, что происходило в эти выходные, было совершенным, но мне не нужны были изысканные отели, сверх много романтики или подарков, чтобы быть счастливой. Все, что мне нужно для полного счастья, заключалось в мужчине, который стоял рядом со мной. _Он был моим всем._

Дорога в Кармил была долгой, но Эдвард держал меня за руку, мы спокойно разговаривали о выходных и о свадьбе. Мы проехали мимо живописного ресторана «Rocky Point», и я выказала желание как–нибудь посетить его, а Эдвард тут же ощутимо напрягся рядом со мной.

– Ты не возражаешь, если я включу радио? – спросила я, надеясь, что музыка сможет отвлечь его оттого, что казалось, беспокоило. Эдвард повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся, но я могла сказать, что–то он напряжённо о чём–то думает.

Я включила радио и начала переключать каналы. Так как мы до сих пор были вне диапазона, и можно было поймать только Испанское радио или Кантри, то я остановилась на втором варианте, и услышала стон.

– Что?

– Ты знаешь, я не люблю кантри–музыку, не так ли? – спросил он. Я хихикнула.

– Пришло время немного расширить твои горизонты, – ответила я словами из песни Шанаи Твейн, доносящейся по радио. – Кроме того, есть песни на подобие этой, в стиле кантри, которые очень приятны на слух. – Я расслабилась и стала подпевать. Услышав небольшое хныканье, исходящее от Эдварда, оглянувшись, увидела, какой несчастный вид был у него.

– Эдвард? – позвала я. – Ты в порядке? – Его пальцы с такой силой сжали руль, что стали видны костяшки, и я начала беспокоиться, что, возможно, сказала, что–то не то.

– Эдвард? – снова позвала я, когда он мне не ответил. Он посмотрел на меня, и то, что я увидела в его глазах, поразило. Я не могла понять, что произошло, буквально за одно мгновение он из веселого шутливого Эдварда превратился в до ужаса напуганного. После он начал задыхаться и схватился за грудь, и я подумала, что, возможно, у него сердечный приступ. Он все еще не отвечал мне, и я могла услышать панику в собственном голосе, когда заговорила.

– Эдвард, остановись сейчас же! – Потребовала я. Дорога была узкой и извилистой, и я начала беспокоиться, что он не в состоянии управлять автомобилем. Он слегка кивнул и начал притормаживать. Я посмотрела в боковое зеркало, сзади нас никого не было, когда он полностью остановился посередине дороги.

– Нужно съехать на обочину, – сказала я. Он выглядел ужасно, и я потянулась к его пиджаку, что лежал на заднем сиденье для того, чтобы найти телефон, когда автомобиль рванулся вперед, притормаживая на обочине. В его глазах горел дикий ужас, он неровно дышал. Было похоже, что он в страшной панике.

– Эдвард, дорогой. Ты пугаешь меня. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Что случилось? – Слова слетали с моих губ, и я слышала, как дрожал голос. Я притянула его лицо ближе к своему, пытаясь заставить сосредоточиться на мне, но его взгляд ничего не выражал. Меня все еще мучил вопрос, как мы оказались на обочине дороги, и почему он в таком состоянии.

– Эдвард, пожалуйста, – умоляла я, рыдания вырывались из моего горла, и я почувствовала, как слезы стекают по моим щекам. Его взгляд медленно сосредоточился на мне, и я использовала этот момент.

– Что случилось? Что происходит с тобой? – кричала я. Эдвард посмотрел на меня, прежде чем заговорил, сказав единственное слово, которое я никак не ожидала услышать.

– Таня.


	47. Авария

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

_**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**_

**В главе присутствует подробное описание аварии, впечатлительным просьба не читать.**

**Chapter 47**** / Глава 47**

**The****Accident**** / Авария**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

Я спешил домой с работы. Взглянув на часы на стерео, я прибавил газу и помчался по первой автомагистрали. Таня не обрадуется, если я опоздаю. Через час у нас зарезервирован столик в её любимом ресторане, и половина времени уйдет только чтобы добраться до него. Я нажал на педаль газа и тут же увидел красные мигающие огни позади меня.

_Проклятье._

Я остановился на обочине, пробегаясь пальцами по волосам, стуча головой по рулю. Теперь точно опоздаю. Открыв телефон, я быстро написал жене сообщение, прося прощение, прежде чем офицер подошел к моему окну.

– Ваши права и регистрацию, пожалуйста, – попросил он. Я быстро передал ему необходимые документы и нетерпеливо стучал пальцами по рулю. Он сдвинул свои темные очки и посмотрел на меня с поднятой бровью.

– Если вы так спешите, то, вероятно, не должны были превышать скорость. Теперь это займет в два раза больше времени, – проговорил он с усмешкой. Я воздержался от язвительного ответа на его слова. Не было никакой причины провоцировать его, или он просто будет удерживать меня дольше.

– Вы знаете, с какой скоростью вы ехали?

– Нет, но уверен, вы просветите меня, – проговорил я сквозь зубы.

– Вы превысили ограничение на девятнадцать миль. Вы счастливчик. Немного больше, и я бы выписал штраф за опасное вождение. – Я решил проигнорировать этот выговор и ждал, что он начнет читать мне лекцию о соблюдении скоростного режима или даст квитанцию. После десятиминутной речи об опасности слишком быстрого вождения, он передал мне права, и сказал снизить скорость. Я выехал на шоссе и вздохнул, когда взглянул на часы, все шло к тому, что мы на самом деле опоздаем. Я не хотел опаздывать.

Когда я подъехал на подъездную дорожку к дому, Таня открывала дверь гаража, и я мог сказать, что она была немного раздраженна моим опозданием. Она выглядела такой красивой, закрутив свои светлые волосы в локоны, каскадом спадающие по шее. Надела изумрудно зеленое платье, которое я так любил. Оно облегало каждый изгиб её тела и подчеркивало длинные ноги. Не смотря на то, что она родила двоих детей, она выглядела так же совершенно, как и в день нашей свадьбы. Выскочив из автомобиля, я подбежал к ней, хватая её на руки и нежно целуя. Она мгновенно растаяла, и я знал, что уже прощен.

– Твоя рубашка и пиджак лежат на кровати. Я как раз собираюсь отвезти детей к Элис, вернусь через десять минут. В ресторан я уже позвонила и сообщила, что мы опоздаем, – проговорила она, двигаясь к своей машине. Открыв пассажирскую дверь, я увидел Энтони и Лиз уже в пижамах и со светлыми улыбками на лицах.

– Папа! – прокричала Лиз, протягивая мне руки для объятий. Я попытался пролезть на заднее сиденье и поцеловать её в щечку, а она обняла меня за шею. Отпустив ее, я взъерошил волосы Тони.

– Ведите себя хорошо с тетей Эли, – предупредил я. Они оба кивнули, и я вылез из автомобиля. Независимо от того, сколь раз я пытался уговорить Таню о покупке более просторной машины, она всегда сопротивлялась мне. Я помахал им, когда они выехали из гаража. Shelby GT 1967 года был самым моим любимым мустангом; и Таня приобрела его еще до того, как мы начали встречаться. Благодаря Роуз, автомобиль был прекрасно отреставрирован, и я всегда чувствовал небольшое волнение, когда мне выпадал случай проехаться в нем. Было что–то особое в ощущение стольких лошадиных сил под своими руками.

Я побежал наверх и быстро натянул на себя черную рубашку, галстук и пиджак, что Таня для меня приготовила, а затем открыл верхний ящик своего комода, доставая подарок, купленный на наш юбилей. Положив его в карман, я услышал, как открылась входная дверь, и не смог сдержать улыбки.

Таня и я были женаты уже восемь удивительных лет. Я чувствовал себя счастливчиком, она – мать моих детей и спутница жизни. Мы флиртовали друг с другом даже после восьми лет супружеской жизни, искра между нами горела еще та. Я побежал вниз, Таня ждала меня в холле.

– Ты готов? – спросила она, ослепительно улыбаясь, её голубые глаза счастливо искрились. Я взял её за руки и нежно их поцеловал.

– Я подумал, мы могли бы взять твой автомобиль на сегодняшний вечер. Что думаешь? – спросил я. Её глаза загорелись, и она кивнула, рукой поправляя ворот моего пиджака.

– Ты знаешь, это так сексуально, когда я представляю, как горячий доктор ведет автомобиль с огромной мощностью, – соблазнительно прошептала она.

– Мы могли бы остаться дома? – спросил я, двигая бровями и притягивая её к себе. – Отсутствие детей равняется очень громкой Тане, – сказал я, зарываясь носом ей в шею.

– Я не собираюсь так легко сдаваться, – рассмеялась она. – Ты угостишь меня, а там и посмотрим, заслужил ли ты большее. – Я усмехнулся ей в шею, и еще один раз поцеловал, прежде чем отпустить.

– Я определенно заработаю это сегодня, – сказал я. Моя рука переместилась в карман, и я подумал о том, что эта небольшая дорогая безделушка в моем кармане гарантировала мне благосклонность жены каждую ночь на этой неделе.

Она взяла меня за руку, и я повел её к машине. Как всегда, я открыл дверь и помог ей сесть, прежде чем самому занять место водителя. Мы выехали в пригород Биг Сура, и нам выпал шанс наблюдать красивую картину: как солнце опускалась за горизонт. Она рассказывала мне о сегодняшнем дне и о шалостях Энтони, а после спросила меня об операции. Её всегда очаровывало, как я легко мог порезать кого–то и тем самым вылечить.

Мы прибыли к ресторану и подъехали к парковщику. Я быстро вышел из машины и бросил ключи служащему, подмигивая ему, предупреждая, что я не против того, чтобы он испытал немного радости, проехавшись на этой машине, затем побежал открывать дверь жене. Её платье собралось к бедрам, и когда она выставила ноги, чтобы выйти, я снова был поражен тем, насколько она прекрасна. Я посмотрел на парковщика, у того открылся рот, когда моя жена вышла из машины. Я поднял бровь, тот сразу закрыл рот и извиняющим взглядом посмотрел на меня. Усмехнувшись, я покачал головой и взял Таню за руку.

– Что? – спросила она, глядя на платье. – Ко мне что–то приклеилось? Туалетная бумага зацепилась за мой каблук? У меня в волосах масло и сыр? – Я рассмеялся, успокаивающе сжимая её руку.

– Ничего из этого. Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно, – сказал я. Она закатила глаза.

– Тогда почему ты смеешься?

– Потому что ты лишила парковщика дара речи и оставила его немного ошеломленным.

– Ой, ну, пожалуйста, – сказала она, не веря мне. Одной из вещей, которые меня восхищали в Тане, было то, что, имея внешность, которая конкурировала с внешностью любой фотомодели, она осталась скромной и без капли самолюбования. – Он, наверное, засмотрелся на твое симпатичное личико, и вообразил тебя склонившегося над Шелби _(п/п автомобиль Тани)_, – сказала она, смеясь.

– Хмм, ты хотела бы меня увидеть в таком ракурсе, не так ли?

– Ты знаешь, что это моя скромная фантазия. Тем не менее, я представляю обычно в этой ситуации Джонни Деппа, тебе ещё надо дорасти, – сказала она, смеясь.

– Нет, нет, нет, только не старик Джонни снова. Всей моей жизни не хватит, чтобы дотянутся до того пьедестала, куда ты его поставила, – проговорил я с притворным ужасом. Она ущипнула меня за бок, заставляя резко отстраниться, что сильно рассмешило её.

– Ох, детка, ты же знаешь, что Джонни будет тем, кому жизни не хватит дотянуться до тебя, – промурлыкала она.

Хозяйка провела нас к столику, выходящему на океан, и мы некоторое время тихо сидели, наблюдая лунный танец на воде. Таня выдохнула, и я посмотрел на неё, увидев, что она внимательно глядит на меня.

– Я до сих пор, даже спустя восемь лет, не могу поверить, что первый красавец колледжа и звезда бейсбола – мой муж, – вздохнула она. Я улыбнулся и взял её за руку.

– Я люблю тебя. С годовщиной тебя, дорогая, – прошептал я, целуя её руку и ставя коробочку от Тиффани на стол. Она тихонько взвизгнула и быстро схватила её. Таня была словно сорока, когда дело касалось драгоценностей, и меня всегда забавляло наблюдать, как загораются её глаза, словно у ребенка в Рождество, когда она понимала, что тут есть бриллианты. Я выпустил её руку и смотрел, как она открывает крышку и её глаза расширяются.

– Они прекрасны, Эдвард, – проворковала она. Таня с легким вздохом вытащила пару платиновых сережек с огранкой «принцессы». Быстро сняв те сережки, заменила их новыми и улыбнулась, заставляя моё сердце замереть.

– Не так красивы, как ты, детка, – прошептал я. Она ласково улыбнулась мне, и я снова вспомнил, почему любил её.

Ужин был хорошим, но мне не терпелось выбраться отсюда. Когда подошла официантка и спросила, не желаем ли мы десерт, я ответил отрицательно, получая под столом аккуратный пинок от моей дорогой жены.

– Что? – спросил я, защищаясь, когда официантка ушла.

– Я хотела попробовать крем–брюле, – проговорила она с поднятой бровью.

– А я хочу попробовать Таню, поданную в мороженом, так что давай, побыстрей выберемся отсюда, и я приготовлю тебе его позже, – сказал я, улыбаясь трусикосшибательной улыбкой, зная, что это заставит её передумать. Но вместо этого она засмеялась.

– Ты? Приготовишь? Думаю, не стоит. Тем не менее, я единственный десерт, который у тебя есть, – проговорила она, укладывая свою салфетку на стол с плутовской усмешкой. Официантка не могла еще быстрее вернуться со счетом, позволяя мне увлекать Таню в ночь. Я шепнул парковщику, что если он доставит нам автомобиль быстрее чем за пять минут, то заплачу ему двадцатку сверху. Через три с половиной минуты мы уже ехали по шоссе.

– Эдвард, остановись на следующем повороте, – прошептала она.

– Что–о–о? Почему? – заскулил я.

– Останови, пожалуйста, – сказала она раздражительным тоном. Я слегка заворчал, но сделала так, как она просила. Когда я остановил машину, она вставила компакт диск в магнитолу, и глосс Шайны Твайн заполнил автомобиль. Я застонал и отбросил голову на подголовник, в то время как Таня заставила меня замолчать.

– Ух! Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу кантри музыку, – сказал я. Она открыла дверь и начала выходить из машины. – Что ты делаешь?

– Ты сейчас замолчишь и выйдешь из автомобиля, – сказала она, смеясь. – Этой ночью ты, мистер я–помешан–на–контроле, не управляешь. – Она вышла из машины и подошла к краю дороги, смотря на утес. Я вышел следом и приблизился к ней сзади, обнимая за талию, затем мягко поцеловал в щечку.

– Прости, малышка, делай все, что захочешь, это твоя ночь, – уступил я. Она развернулась в моих руках, и из динамика раздались звуки нашей свадебной песни.

– Тогда потанцуй со мной, – она не поднимала голос выше шепота. Я притянул её к себе и начал раскачиваться, поскольку эти слова напоминали мне о нашей свадьбе в небольшой церкви в Сан–Франциско. Её теплое дыхание обдувало мою шею, и она тихонько выдохнула.

– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил я.

– Я думаю о том, чтобы завести еще одного ребенка, – прошептала она. Я улыбался, как дурак при мысли, что, возможно, она была наконец–то готова.

– И? – спросил я, когда она больше ничего не сказала. Она подняла голову, и когда наши взгляды встретились, я увидел, что её глаза сияли в лунном свете.

– И я готова начать пытаться снова, – прошептала она. В своем энтузиазме я подхватил её на руки и покрутил, заставляя запрокинуть голову и рассмеяться.

– Ты уверена? Я не хочу, чтобы ты ориентировалась на мои желания. – В последний раз, когда мы говорили о еще одном ребенке, она ясно дала понять, что еле успевает справляться с двумя. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты была полностью занята. Может быть, я смогу взять дополнительный выходной на работе? Мы не нуждаемся в деньгах, и так у меня будет больше времени, чтобы помогать тебе, – сказал я. Она улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Я думаю, что это замечательная идея. – Я наклонился, и наши губы встретились в нежном поцелуе, она обняла меня за шею и притянула ближе.

– Я люблю тебя, Эдвард, – выдохнула она, когда мы смогли оторваться друг от друга.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – прошептала я, еще раз целуя её. Взяв Таню за руку, я помог ей вернуться обратно в машину, а затем сел сам и выехал на дорогу.

– Теперь мы можем выключить кантри–музыку? – заскулил я. Она засмеялась и кивнула, и я потянулся к магнитоле. Таня громко вдохнула, и я быстро посмотрел на дорогу, но увидел только вспышку фар на нашей полосе. Я увёл машину влево, но было слишком поздно; звук скрежета металла громких эхом отозвался в моих ушах. Мне пришлось закрыть глаза, пытаясь заглушить хруст разбившегося стекла. Это было последнее, что я слышал, прежде чем ударился головой о боковое стекло, и все вокруг потемнело.

Когда я, наконец, пришел в себя, то услышал людей, орущих что–то над моей головой. Боль в черепной коробке была невыносимой, и на мгновение я подумал, что меня стукнули бейсбольной битой.

– Думаю, что она дышит! – Кричал кто–то. Я застонал и снова попытался открыть глаза.

– Он тоже приходит в себя! Вы звонили в 911? Я думаю, возможно, нам потребуется вертолет. – _Что? _Слова незнакомца начали обретать смысл, и я вспомнил вспышки света и Таню в её красивом зеленом платье. Я заставил себя открыть глаза, только чтобы понять, что ничего не вижу. И снова плотно закрыл их.

– У него на стекле пропуск в больницу! – Снова закричал чей–то голос. – Сэр, сэр! Вы должны очнуться! Вы на самом деле доктор? – Я почувствовал, как до меня дотронулись, слегка сжали плечи, из–за чего меня передернуло от боли.

– Сэр, ваша жена! Вы должны очнуться! – _Моя жена? _Я снова попытался открыть глаза, и на этот раз я смог разобраться очертания предметов.

– Сэр, вы доктор? – Я посмотрел на человека, который возвышался над открытой дверью моего автомобиля с фонариком в руках. Я слегка кивнул, стараясь избегать любых резких движений. И затем меня как ударило. Мы попали в аварию. Все суетились вокруг меня; но я повернул голову туда, где сидела Таня. Она выгнулась под нечетким углом, дверь и передняя панель так сплюснулись, что соприкоснулись с задним сиденьем. У меня скрутило живот, и я протянул к жене руку, пытаясь найти пульс. Когда я почувствовал слабенькое пульсирование под своими пальцами, то вздохнул с облегчением.

– Кто–нибудь звонил 911? – спросил я. Человек, стоящий рядом со мной, сообщил, что они позвонили и вызвали вертолет. Я начал подтягиваться, пока не навис над бессознательным телом Тани. Слезы, что собирались в любой момент политься из глаз, я старался отогнать. С ней будет все хорошо, говорил я сам себе. Прежде чем оценивать степень её травм, я проверил её дыхательные пути и обнаружил, что она может дышать. Лицо оказалось исцарапанным, вероятно, в результате того, что лобовое стекло разбилось. Было очень много крови, я продолжал себе говорить, что ранения в голову всегда выглядят хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

Я осмотрел ее тело, платье, что было на ней, пропиталось кровью. Потянул за платье, дернул, и ткань послушно разорвалась в моих руках. Я не заметил каких–либо серьезных ран, но это не означало, что не было повреждений внутренних органов. Мне было жаль, что я не мог увидеть другую сторону, но проклятая дверь была прижата к её телу. Я посмотрел в окно, и увидел переднюю часть красного автомобиля впихнутого в её дверь.

– Кто–нибудь может отвести этот гребанный автомобиль отсюда, – закричал я. _Где, черт возьми, полиция? _Голова Тани склонилась к плечу, мои руки потянулись к её лицу.

– Таня, малышка, ты меня слышишь? – Она издала громкий стон, и я вздохнул с облегчением. Она начала приходит в себя. – Таня, мне нужно, чтобы ты говорила со мной, любимая. Пожалуйста, детка, открой глаза. – Её веки начали трепетать и открылись, и тогда я заметил, что полопалось несколько кровеносных сосудов в её глазах. – Малышка, ты меня слышишь? – еще раз спросил я.

– Эдвард? – _Да, она слышит меня. _Не думаю, что я был более спокойным, чем в тот момент, когда услышал её голос.

– Да, малышка. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказала, что у тебя болит, – проговорил я. Таня облизала губы, и я мог увидеть кровь вокруг них. _Где, черт возьми, фельдшеры?_

– Голова, – прошептала она.

– Еще что–нибудь болит? – спросил я. Но она снова провалилась в бессознательное состояние. _Проклятье._ Я повернулся к человеку с фонариком. – Уберите этот проклятый автомобиль. Мне нужно посмотреть, нет ли других травм, а из–за этой гребанной штуки я не могу этого сделать! – кричал я.

– Я знаю, сэр, полиция только что прибыла. Они собираются переместить его, но оба автомобиля буквально висят на краю пропасти. Одно неверное движение и все могут упасть. – Я посмотрел в лобовое стекло; и на самом деле мы находились в нескольких дюймах от края. Там, где мы застыли, не было никаких ограждений в виде перил, и я проклинал того идиота, кто решил, что они не должны стоять в этом месте. Я сосредоточил все свое внимание на Тане, и опустился со своей стороны, чтобы осмотреть её ноги. Вся её правая нога от бедра до лодыжки была раздроблена, я услышал, как начинаю плакать и, закрыв глаза, попытался вспомнить все, чему меня учили. Но, услышав, как полицейский раздает приказы, я открыл глаза и увидел его наклонившегося над разбитым стеклом.

– Сэр, с вами все в порядке? – спросил он. – У вас болит что–нибудь? – Я неистово закачал головой. – Я вынужден попросить вас выйти из автомобиля.

– Я доктор и моя жена в очень тяжелом состоянии. Мне нужно оценить степень повреждений. Вас должен волновать только способ вытащить её отсюда, – властным голосом проговорил я. Не было ни одной возможности, что я оставлю её. Должно быть, он увидел мою решимость, потому что просто кивнул.

– Я понимаю, но вы должны знать, что находитесь в опасной ситуации? – сказал он.

– Я знаю, что мы висим на краю пропасти, но я верю, что вы не позволите чему–нибудь случиться, так что принимайтесь за работу и достаньте мою жену отсюда, – сказал я.

– Да, сэр, – сказал офицер и, повернувшись, начал что–то обсуждать с людьми. Я пытался рукой выжать дверь от груди Тани, но это было бесполезно. После я пришел к выводу, что её тазовая кость была также повреждена. Я закричал в отчаянии. _Мне необходимо, черт побери, открыть ту дверь. _В этот момент я чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Всем, чему меня учили, я не мог воспользоваться, пока нас не вытащат отсюда. После я услышал скрежет металла, затем несколько человек оттолкнули машину с дороги на достаточное расстояние, чтобы открыть дверь. После нескольких попыток офицер сообщил мне: чтобы нас растащить, придется ждать эвакуатор. До его приезда было примерно десять минут, и я позволил себе еще один крик отчаяния и гнева. Если бы мы были в городе, то ликвидация чрезвычайных ситуаций уже бы прибыла.

Я услышал, как медицинский вертолет, кружил в воздухе, ища место для посадки. Мне стало интересно, как далеко он от земли, так как по обе стороны от нас были лишь горы и скалы. Через несколько мучительно долгих минут я увидел, как подъехал желтый эвакуатор. Я вздохнул с облегчением, когда услышал звук удара металла об металл, и другой автомобиль медленно оторвался от двери. Полиция и пожарные поспешили приступить к работе, в то время как я рукой водил по телу Тани и шептал на ухо о том, что происходит. Я понятия не имел, могла ли она меня слышать, но был полон решимости успокоить её, как только мог.

– Эдвард? – Моя голова резко дёрнулось, я посмотрел в её лицо, глаза были широко распахнуты. _Нет, этого не может происходить._ Я отталкивал мысли, которые заставляли меня вспоминать тех пациентов, у которых мне пришлось наблюдать их последний вздох. _Она__будет__в__порядке__. __Это__поверхностные__раны__. __Я__смогу__это__вылечить__._

– Я здесь, малышка, – прошептал я достаточно громко, чтобы она смогла услышать меня. Когда она глотнула воздух и изо всех сил попыталась заговорить, я услышал, что её дыхание стало более скрипучим. Мои руки зарылись ей в волосы, и я убрал локоны, что попали ей на лицо. – Тише, тебе нужно беречь силы. Мы выберемся отсюда через минуту.

– Мы собираемся разбить лобовое стекло и использовать «Челюсти жизни» (п/п гидравлический инструмент для разрезания машин, попавших в аварию). – Крикнул один из пожарных своим товарищем, прерывая мою концентрацию лишь на одном человеке, который имел значение.

– Нет, я... я должна сказать тебе, – прошептала она.

– Ты можешь сказать мне после того, как нас отвезут в больницу и вылечат это, – сказал я, указывая рукой на её ноги. Она медленно покачала головой и начала задыхаться. Я почувствовал, как слезы потекли по моим щекам, прежде чем осознал, что плачу. Наблюдать за тем, как она испытывает такую сильную боль, было мучительно для меня.

– Удостоверься, что Лиз передали браслет моей матери, – прошептала она. _Что? Черт нет!_

– Таня, – суровым голосом проговорил я. – Перестань говорить так, все будет хорошо. – Она снова медленно покачала головой, и рыдание вырвалось из её горла. Я сжал её руку, зная, что это было единственным место, которое не сгорало от агонии.

– Энтони… ты должен читать ему каждую ночь, и убедись, что он всегда будет джентльменом, – проговорила она, через удушливый кашель. Когда она это сказала, кровь начала медленно сочится из уголка её рта. У неё были внутренние повреждения. Мое сердце сжалось при осознании этого, у нее, должно быть, повреждение в области груди.

– Быстрее! – закричал я, услышав, как разбивается лобовое стекло.

– Передай им обоим, что я очень сильно люблю их, – её глаза начали закрываться, и я почувствовал, как паническое чувство растёт в моей груди.

– Таня! Нет, не закрывай глаза. Мне нужно, чтобы ты осталась со мной, детка! – кричал я. Пальцами я потрогал её горло, пульс снизился практически до нуля. _Нет__! __Этого__не__происходит__на__самом__деле__. _

– Сэр, вы должны выйти из автомобиля, – снова сказал мне полицейский. Я покачал головой, категорически отказывая ему в его просьбе.

– Нет, я не оставлю её, – отчаянно проговорил я.

– Сэр, если вы не выйдете из автомобиля сами, мы вытащим вас оттуда, – его голос был решителен. – Я обещаю, что мы будем действовать быстро и сделаем все возможное, чтобы не навредить ей еще больше, но мы не можем приступить к работе, пока вы находитесь в машине.

Я громко зарычал, прежде чем поцеловать её в губы и выйти из машины. Стоя в стороне, я наблюдал. Как режут металл её драгоценного Шелби. Как только дверь была откинута назад, я услышал мучительный крик из машины и бросился вперед, но меня остановил один из пожарных.

– Отпустите меня! Она нуждается во мне, – кричал я. Ударив его локтем в живот, я смог вырваться. Но сделал всего три шага, так как двое огромных мужчины схватили меня. Потребовалось несколько попыток одного из них привлечь мое внимание, прежде чем я, наконец, услышал, что он кричал мне на ухо.

– Вы должны позволить им достать её. Вы сможете помочь ей, когда они сделают свою работу, но если вы станете у них на пути, это займет вдвое больше времени, чтобы вытащить её, – сказал он быстро. Я перестал вырываться и коротко кивнул. Однако они не выпускали меня, пока дверь не была полностью оторвана. Я тут же бросился к ней, и попытался не впадать в шок при виде того, как сильно она пострадала. Правая сторона груди была так травмирована, что из ран на ней сочилась кровь. К счастью, она была без сознания и не чувствовала боли.

Фельдшеры быстро уложили её на каталку, и я начал раздавать указания о том, что нужно сделать. Моей главной задачей было остановить кровотечение. Как только мы оказались в машине скорой помощи, они подключили её к капельнице и сердечному монитору, пока я отчаянно работал, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Мы ехали несколько минут, когда я услышал звуки крыльев медицинского вертолета.

Быстрее, чем как я думал, это возможно, мы оказались в вертолете, который парил над океаном. Я продолжал оценивать степень повреждения, поскольку медработник прижал ткань к её груди. Я резко посмотрел на нее, когда услышал вздох, и её взгляд был направлен на меня. Я покачал головой, увидев приговор в её глазах. _Нет!_

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептала она. Я убрал руку фельдшера, и сильнее прижал марлю к её груди. Схватив её за руку, я наклонился над ней так, что наши лица разделяло несколько сантиметров.

– Я тоже люблю тебя. Обещаю, что все будет хорошо, – проговорил я с уверенностью. Она улыбнулась мне печальной улыбкой, и слезы потекли по её щекам.

– Обещай мне, что будешь счастлив, – выдохнула она. Её дыхание становилось все более тяжёлым, и веки, затрепетав, закрылись.

– Нет… не делай этого, Таня. Только ты сможешь сделать меня счастливым. Я не могу потерять тебя, пожалуйста, не уходи, – рыдал я. Губами я нежно прижался к её лбу и услышал долгий сигнал монитора, который указывал, что её сердце остановилось. Я быстро сел и оттолкнул руки медработника подальше, и начал делать ей непрямой массаж сердца.

Один… два… три… дыши. _Это не происходит_. Один… два… три… дыши. О_на должна сделать это. _Один… два… три… дыши. _Почему, черт возьми, так долго_? Один… два… три… дыши.

– Кто–то должен подавать воздух, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! – Если бы я не ехал так быстро… Один… два… три… дыши. _Мы должны были поехать на «вольво»_. Один… два… три… дыши. _Если бы я уступил ей десерт_… Один… два… три… дыши… _Если бы мы не остановились и не танцевали_…. Фельдшер начал подавать воздух в лёгкие, делая интубацию. Один… два… три…

– Одну ампулу эпинефрина! – закричал медработник, а я продолжал свои манипуляции. Через несколько минут фельдшер закричал. – Продолжайте массаж сердца! – Я потянулся к шее Тани, чтобы нащупать пульс, и громкий, пронзительный звук прямой линии на мониторе зазвучал у меня в ушах.

– Нет пульса, продолжаю непрямой массаж сердца, – пробормотал я, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

В моей голове разыгрались разные сценарии, если бы мы изменили каждое действие в нашем сегодняшнем дне, это привело бы нас к другому пути. К способу, в котором мне не нужно было наблюдать за умирающей женой. _Нет__! __Этого__не__происходит__._

– Сэр, она ушла, – прошептал фельдшер рядом со мной. Я бы ударил его, если бы мои руки не были в настоящее время заняты попытками спасти жизнь жене. Я повернулся к нему, в то время как руки продолжали нажимать ей на грудь.

– Заткнись! Ты гребаный фельдшер, я здесь один с медицинской степенью, – прорычал я. Он коротко кивнул, а я продолжал попытки завести её сердце. – Еще одну дозу эпинефрина. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! – Велел я уже испуганному медработнику.

Пилот дал нам знать, что через две минуты мы совершим посадку, и я почувствовал некоторую надежду, что как только мы попадем в операционную, я смогу все исправить. Звук непрерывной прямой линии отсутствия биения её сердца сводил меня с ума. Поэтому, повернувшись, я выдернул шнур из аппарата, и снова вернулся к ней.

Через несколько секунд мы приземлились, и я почувствовал, что каталка переместилась подо мной, подняв глаза, я увидел доктора Ли и несколько медсестер, с которыми я работал, они оттаскивали Таню от меня. Словно в тумане я выпрыгнул из вертолета и продолжал давить ей на грудь, пока мы не прибыли в операционную.

– Эдвард, отойди, – голос доктора Ли был тверд, но сострадателен. Я отрицательно покачал головой и продолжал. Он положил руку на моё плечо, я попытался сбросить её, но все равно продолжал.

Один… два… три… один… два… три…

Один… два… три… один… два… три…

– Эдвард, отпусти её, – успокаивал голос Феликса. Мои движения остановились, и я посмотрел в глаза своего друга. Как только я заколебался, они быстро откатили безжизненное тело Тани в травматологическое отделение. Они продолжали работать с ней, пока я беспомощно стоял в углу.

– Остановка сердца, – сказал доктор Ли. – Я собираюсь сделать запись.

_Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет._Я схватился руками за волосы, и потащил за них, пытаясь стереть изображения того, что происходило передо мной.

– Время смерти … 23:14. – Услышал я запись доктора Ли.

– Нет! Черт побери! – крикнул я и сам приступил к выполнению его действий. Схватив его халат врача, я оттолкнул доктора подальше от Тани. – Почему, черт возьми, вы остановились? – кричал я. Мои руки снова легли ей на грудь, чтобы возобновить непрямой массаж сердца, и тогда я заметил, что большая часть её крови была у меня на руках. Я покачал головой, отрицая, и поднял руки перед собой. _Этого не происходит. Этого не происходит._

Моё дыхание остановилось, когда я смотрел на безжизненное тело женщины, которую любил в течение последних десяти лет. Мое сердце сжалось, и я схватился за грудь, начиная задыхаться. Схватив Таню за руку, я прижал её к своей груди и смотрел на обручальное кольцо. Сдавленный крик, слетевший с моих уст, казался каким–то чужым для моих ушей, когда все произошедшее лавиной свалилось на меня, и я стоял, прижимая её руку к своей щеке. Я почувствовал небольшой укол в руке и, подняв глаза, увидел Феликса со шприцом в руках, который смотрел на меня извиняющимся взглядом, держа меня за плечо.

Меня посетила мимолетная мысль об Элизабет и Энтони, прежде чем все погрузилось во мрак.

_**Белла Свон **__**– Блэк**_

Я сидела рядом с ним в «вольво», держа Эдварда в объятиях. Он уткнулся мне в грудь, в то время как слезы текли по моим щекам, пока он в подробностях рассказывал мне о событиях той ночи, когда Таня погибла. Мое сердце разрывалось от боли, которую пришлось ему вытерпеть, и той, что ему приходилось переживать в настоящее время.

После того, как он замолчал, повторив имя Тани, он распахнул дверь и вышел в прохладный вечерний воздух. Когда он упал на колени, я выскочила из машины и села рядом с ним. Опустившись на землю, притянула его к себе, пока не смогла сесть, а его голова не легла мне на плечо. Он не смотрел по сторонам, а когда он начал задыхаться, я собралась позвонить Эммету, чтобы тот смог приехать к нам. И в этот момент он заговорил, и звук его голоса и удивил, и испугал меня.

Это было почти так же, будто он попал в прошлое, он рассказывал мне все мелкие детали, что он помнил об аварии. Каждое слово было произнесено с болезненной памятью о тех событиях, которые изменили жизни каждого члена их семьи за последние три года. Я всегда знала, что он был на месте аварии, но я до сих пор никогда не понимала, как сильно она повлияла на него. Небольшая дрожь пробежалась у меня по позвоночнику, когда я в ужасе представила, каково это, когда человек, которого ты любишь, погибает на твоих руках. Я медленно гладила его по голове, прижимаясь губами к макушке, надеясь, что процесс исцеление может начаться прямо сейчас.

Пока он рассказывал историю, я начала лучше понимать, почему он так сильно закрылся ото всех. Он чувствовал себя ответственным за её смерть. Его замечания, которые начинались со слов «что если» нависали над его головой. Он винил себя в её смерти из–за обстоятельств, которые он смог бы изменить. Любое из тех событий могли изменить судьбу, но опять же только может быть. Я была твердо уверена в одном правиле: «Когда приходит твое время, это твое время». Однако не думаю, что он рассматривал это также. Он жил последние три года обвиняя себя в смерти Тани.

Весь свой прошлый путь он отказывал себе не в желание не отпускать Таню, потому что он её сильно любил. Вместо этого Эдвард поступал так, потому что думал, что он мог изменить исход событий, если бы однажды принял другое решение.

– Белла? – позвал он, когда его дыхание восстановилось.

– Да? – тихо спросила я. Я продолжала гладить его по волосам, стараясь дать ему некоторую поддержку, пока он сражался со своими демонами.

– Я знаю, что мне нужно сделать, – прошептал он возле моей груди. Я потянула его назад, заставляя посмотреть на меня. Его глаза были полны решимости, и я вздохнула с облегчением, видя, что мой Эдвард, наконец, вернулся.

– Что? – спросила я.

– Мне нужно навестить Таню. Пришло время.


	48. Посещениекладбище

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Глава 48 / ****Chapter 48**

**Graveside Visits / ****Посещение****кладбище**

_**Эдвард**____**Каллен**_

Теплое тело Беллы прижималось ко мне, пока я играл с её волосами, будучи не в состоянии заснуть. Как только мы приехали домой, я позвонил маме и спросил, сможет ли она оставить детей у себя еще на одну ночь. Сейчас мне нужна Белла сильнее, чем когда-либо до этого. Все оставшееся время мы обсуждали то, что случилось на краю утеса в Биг Суре.

Белла плакала вместе со мной, пока я пересказывал ей первые дни после гибели Тани, и то, как я должен был сказать Лиз и Тони, что их мама больше не придет домой. Она задавала мне вопросы, на которые я раньше никогда не отвечал, и было удивительно, что мне хотелось все ей рассказать. Мы говорили о том, что было со мной, когда я узнал, что водитель другого автомобиля быль пьян. Она спрашивала меня о суде, и я рассказал ей, почему отказался принять в нем участие. Я не мог заставить себя даже написать заявление о том, как он разрушил наши жизни, и, конечно, не хотел с ним сталкиваться на вынесении судебного решения.

_Избегать его было самым лучшим решением._

Когда я все выложил, то почувствовал, как слезы скапливаются под моими закрытыми веками. Все эти годы я провел, избегая любых воспоминаний об аварии, но после того, как я позволил этому вырваться, я почувствовал, будто камень свалился с моих плеч. Энергия, которую все эти годы я затрачивал, чтобы не думать об этом, повлияла на мое психическое здоровье. Теперь, когда я, наконец, отпустил это и позволил себе ощутить каждую эмоцию, то подумал, что та ночь стала для меня роковой.

Я так долго обвинял себя в том, что не мог контролировать. Одно небольшое изменение в ту ночь смогло бы спасти жизнь Тани, но не было никакой возможности проверить это. Опустив взгляд, я посмотрел на красивую женщину, что спала рядом со мной, и уткнулся лицом ей в волосы. Если бы у нас были другие судьбы, я никогда бы не нашел Беллы, и она и Сет не стали бы частью нашей жизни. Мысль об этом заставила мой желудок с болью сжаться. Я почувствовал, как чувство вины снова начало одолевать меня, оттого, что я просто подумал, что если бы Таня не умерла, я не встретил Беллу. Таня была для меня всем, я любил её, но эта глава моей жизни закончилась, и пришло время двигаться вперед без оглядки. Таня всегда будет занимать кусочек в моем сердце, но Белла стала той женщиной, без которой я не смогу жить.

Я нежно погладил её спину и услышал короткий вздох, сорвавшийся с её губ, прежде чем она повернула голову и посмотрела на меня.

– Доброе утро, любимая, – прошептал я. Она убрала руку с моего живота и потерла сонные глаза, затем легла щекой на мою голую грудь. Она улыбнулась мне, и я почувствовал, как уголки моих губ поползли вверх.

– Я люблю тебя, – проговорила она ласково. Я потянул её, пока она полностью не лежала на моей груди, а расстояние между нашими лицами было всего лишь несколько сантиметров.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал я с уверенностью. Схватив её за затылок, я аккуратно потянул его вниз, пока наши губы не соприкоснулись. Медленно я раскрыл её губы своими и просунул язык к ней в рот, с жадностью наслаждаясь её ароматом. Короткий стон сорвался с её губ, когда наши языки встретились в изощренном танце. Все в ней кричало, что её нужно холить и лелеять, и я собирался удостовериться, что я сделал и то и другое. Она отстранилась, и я застонал, почувствовав потерю. Открыв глаза, я заметил, что она возвышалась в нескольких дюймах надо мной. Её губы слегка открылись и опухли после наших действий, и сейчас с такими надутыми губками она была еще сексуальней, чем обычно. Её волосы цвета красного дерева занавешивали нас с обеих сторон, а её красивые карие глаза закрывались от силы её желания. Я моментально возбудился и больше не мог бороться с чувством необходимости заявить свои права на неё.

Одним мощным движением я перевернул нас так, что теперь нависал над ней. Её глаза широко раскрылись при внезапно изменившемся положении, и только лишь единственный вздох удивления раздался при быстром движении.

– Я нуждаюсь в тебе, Белла, – хрипло прошептал я. Она кивнула и пробежалась руками по моей груди, пока не достигла резинки боксеров, стягивая их настолько, насколько могла. А дальше я помог ей, ногами отшвыривая их подальше. Поднявшись так, что бы она подняла свои бёдра, и поколебавшись, я стянул её кружевные трусики вниз. Я откинулся немного назад, чтобы она смогла сесть и снять шелковую сорочку, что была на ней, и тогда наши тела уже ничего не отделяло друг от друга. Я расположился между её ног, и она шире развела их, чтобы я мог устроиться удобней.

Взяв её лицо в свои руки, я поцеловал линию скул, а затем дошел до губ, оставляя там целомудренный поцелуй. Медленно я входил в неё, пока полностью не погрузился в тепло её тела.

– Я люблю тебя, Изабелла, – сказал я. Она ответила мне страстным поцелуем. Обвивая ноги вокруг меня, нажимая пятками на мои ягодицы, притягивая ближе. Я оторвался от её губ, лишь чтобы дать нам минутку, чтобы перевести дыхание, прежде чем начать медленно двигаться внутри неё. Каждый стон, что слетал с её губ, усиливал во мне желание доставить ей удовольствие. В этот момент я осознал, что дал бы ей все, о чем бы она только не попросила, потому что понял, что наконец-то был в том месте, где я мог опустить свое прошлое и найти счастье в будущем.

Её бедра двигались навстречу моим, дыхание участилось, и я мог чувствовать, как она начала напрягаться подо мной. Стиснув зубы, я старался оттянуть свое освобождение, пока Белла не достигнет пика. Её руки пробежались по моим волосам, и она потянула меня, пока наши губы не встретились, едва касаясь друг друга. Когда я увидел первые признаки её оргазма, то проскользнул языком к ней в рот и поцеловал со всей любовью, что к ней испытывал. Её стенки начали сокращаться вокруг меня, и мы вместе перешагнули через край.

Держа весь свой вес на локтях, я вышел из неё и перекатился на другую сторону. Она тут же свернулась вокруг меня, забрасывая ногу на мои бедра и оставляя маленькие поцелуи на моей груди. Я поцеловал её в лоб, она еле слышно выдохнула, и мы пытались остаться в этом прекрасном моменте так долго, как могли.

– Какие у тебя планы на сегодня? – прошептала она, рисуя маленькие круги на моей груди.

– Я собираюсь взять отгул на работе, – сказал я, убирая волосы с её лба. – У меня есть одно дело, которым нужно заняться. – Она посмотрела на меня и мгновение что-то искала в моих глазах, а потом кивнула, оставляя это без вопросов. Я думаю, что влюбился в неё еще сильнее в этот момент. Она всегда знала, когда меня лучше оставить в покое, тверже надавить или сделать мне выговор, когда я заморачиваюсь из-за всякой ерунды.

– Ну, а мне нужно собираться на работу, – сказала она со вздохом. Потянувшись, она быстро поцеловала меня и пошла в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Я схватил телефон и позвонил в больницу, давая им знать, что не приду, прежде чем присоединиться к Белле в душе.

Я высадил её у работы с обещанием того, что заберу в пять, и планами, что проведу обед с детьми. По дороге к Тихоокеанскому побережью я остановился возле небольшого цветочного магазинчика на Форест Авеню. Когда я вошел, меня встретила пожилая седовласая дама и спросила, чем она может помочь.

– Эм… Мне нужны цветы для жены, – сказал я.

– Ох? У вас годовщина или, возможно, вам нужно что-то, что поможет уладить ссору? – спросила она, подмигивая. И в этот момент она напомнила мне бабушку Каллен, и я не смог удержатся от улыбки, после качая головой.

– Нет, на самом деле моя жена умерла несколько лет назад, – сказал я, печально улыбаясь. Лицо женщины сразу стало несчастным, и она быстро пробормотала извинения. Я покачал головой, заверяя, что она ни в чем не виновата.

– Какие цветы она любила? – спросила продавщица.

– Анютины глазки были её самыми любимыми, у нас на заднем дворе был огромный участок, засаженный этими цветами, – сказал я с улыбкой. Я вспомнил бесчисленные часы, что Таня проводила в своем небольшом саду, убирая сорняки. Она всегда говорила, что могла видеть лица этих цветов. Я покачал головой, вырываясь из воспоминаний, а затем обратил все внимание к дизайнеру.

– На кладбище тихоокеанского побережья есть олени, которые съедят все, что вы там поставите, – заявила она с извиняющим взглядом. – Я видела, что они едят все вокруг кроме роз.

– Хорошо, тогда, возможно, лучше розы? – спросил я. Она покачала головой с небольшим смешком.

– Нет, после того, как они съели остальные цветы, они возвращаются по кругу и съедают розы на десерт, – сказала она с улыбкой.

– Им не нравятся хризантемы и маргаритки, – проговорила она, сморщив нос. Очевидно, ей не очень нравились эти цветы. – Также лаванда или подорожник.

– Тогда дайте мне большой букет лаванды, – сказал я. Она кивнула и подошла к ведру с фиолетовыми цветами, вытаскивая пучок. Перевязав цветы голубой ленточкой, она передала их мне.

Подъезжая к кладбищу, я почувствовал, как сильнее сжимается сердце в груди, когда я заезжал в ворота. Понимание того, что я не был здесь с похорон Тани, заставляло меня чувствовать себя так, будто я пренебрег обязанностями мужа. Остановившись в сторонке, я сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы оттолкнуть чувство тревоги, которое уже висело надо мной. Когда, наконец-то, мне удалось вернуть некоторое чувство спокойствия, я поехал по извилистой дорожке к центру кладбища. Флорист была права, тут действительно ходили олени, они бродили по кладбищу и поедали цветы, которые принесли посетители.

Я поехал по дорожке, что вела меня к могиле Тани. Схватив цветы и бутылку с водой, я быстро вылез из машины, прежде чем у меня успела появиться возможность передумать. Мои ноги стали слово кирпичи, пока я медленно шел к месту захоронения. Я оглядывался по сторонам, избегая смотреть на надгробный камень, который я раньше никогда не видел. Можно было разглядеть линию океана, маяк, а также первую мишень на тихоокеанском поле для гольфа. Еще раз вздохнув, я остановился перед тем местом, которое, я точно знал, являлось могилой Тани. Глубоко вдохнув соленый океанский воздух, я медленно шагнул вперёд, это последний шаг, чтобы начать новую жизнь.

– Здравствуй, Таня, – прошептал я. Увидев надпись, что была высечена на граните, я улыбнулся. _Таня__Энн__Каллен__. __Любимая__жена__и__мать__. __Январь__ 20.1978 ~ __Февраль__ 12.2006. _ Еще раз вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться, я сел на колени перед надгробием. Сняв крышку с металлической вазы, я налил воды и опустил туда букет лаванды. Сев на землю и положив руки на бедра, я минуту смотрел на цветы, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

– Я на самом деле не знаю с чего начать, – прошептал я. – Я даже не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, но верю, что ты где-то тут. Я не могу полностью смириться с мыслью, что тебя больше нет. Ты слишком сильно нужна Тони и Лиз. – При упоминании о детях, я почувствовал, как мои глаза наполняются слезами. Сделав глубокий вдох, я пытался подавить свою печаль.

– В течение долгого времени я чувствовал себя виноватым в произошедшем. Думал, что если я, возможно, изменил хоть что-нибудь, ты, вероятно, была бы еще с нами. Если бы погиб я, то это спасло наших детей от большого горя. Но я считаю, что все вещи происходят по какой-либо причине. Иногда мы не понимаем, в чем состоит та причина, когда случается что-либо плохое. – Слеза скатилась по моей щеке, и я быстро стер её. – Возможно, мы никогда не узнаем, почему случаются плохие вещи. Все, что мы можем сделать, это улучшить то, что осталось. – Я запнулась на словах о плохих вещах, что я наделал за последние три года.

– Я должен извиниться перед тобой за всё. Своими действиями я принес много боли нашим детям. Я не заботился о них так, как ты просила. Я бросил Элизабет одну в попытке справиться с твоей смертью, а Тони оказал медвежью услугу, не рассказывая ему о тебе. – К этому времени я уже рыдал, слезы текли у меня по щекам, пока я продолжал изливать свои сожаления.

В течение долго времени я сидел там, позволяя всем моим тяжким ошибкам прошлого настичь меня. Я наклонился над надгробием, пальцами медленно прослеживая выгравированные слова.

– Ты была прекрасной матерью, и я никогда не думал, что найду кого-то, кто будет заботиться и любить наших детей, как ты, – прошептал я. И почувствовал, как мое сердце открывает новые пути, затем сел на колени. – Я был не прав. Белла любит Энтони и Элизабет, и она относится к ним, как к собственным детям. Думаю, она могла бы даже дать тебе фору, что касается Мамы-медведицы, – проговорил я, смеясь.

– У нее есть прекрасный сын – ровесник Энтони, их друг от друга не отлепить. – В моей голове появились картинки с Сетом и Энтони, и все их невинные проступки, что они сделали. – Он очень хорошо влияет на Тони. Он помог ему выйти из оболочки и учит его не быть таким застенчивым.

– Белла хорошо воспитала его. Он вежливый, добрый и умный мальчик, правда и немного упрямый, как его мать. – Я почувствовал, как улыбка расползается по моему лицу.

– Думаю, она бы понравилась тебе, – сказал я, а слезы продолжали стекать по моим щекам. – Она сделала меня лучшим мужчиной. Лучшим отцом. Я так сильно люблю её, – последнюю часть я прошептал. Оглядывая территорию кладбища, я почувствовал, как на меня нахлынуло другое умиротворение. Это было то, что мне нужно, пришло время отпустить прошлое и принять будущее.

Я думал, попросить Беллу и Сета переехать жить к нам, но сидя здесь, мне стало ясно, что я на самом деле хотел. _В чем мы все нуждались._

– Я хочу, чтобы она осталось со мной до конца жизни. Я попрошу её выйти за меня замуж, – признался я. – Мне потребовалось некоторое время для осознания того, что любя её, я не предаю тебя. Теперь я знаю, что это чувство было иррациональным; что идти вперед не значит забыть или заменить тебя. Это просто означает, что мое сердце стало больше и в нем появилось место для Беллы и Сета.

Сделав глубокий вздох для успокоения, я понял, почему все это казалось мне таким сложным. Наконец, я смог отпустить это. Стать на самом деле счастливым я смогу только тогда, когда полностью отпущу свое прошлое, и буду двигаться дальше с Беллой. Мысль об этом заставила меня улыбнуться.

– Я, наконец, выполнил твою просьбу, быть счастливым, – прошептал я с улыбкой. – Я всегда буду любить тебя, но теперь Белла в моем сердце и она делает меня счастливым. – Поцеловал ладонь, я коснулся ею надгробного камня.

– До свидания, Таня.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

– Эдвард? Что ты здесь делаешь? – Спросила Белла, когда я вошел в её офис. – Я не ждала тебя, пока не закончу работу. – Она вскочила на ноги и положила руки мне на щеки. Внимательно разглядывая мое лицо, пытаясь по глазам прочитать мое состояние. – Что случилось?

Я притянул её в свои объятия, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи. – Мне просто нужно было увидеть тебя, – прошептал я, оставляя поцелуй на плече. Руками она зарылась в мои волосы, на несколько мгновений прижимая меня ближе.

– Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, – прошептала она, и её просьба звучала испуганно. Я отстранился и посмотрел ей в глаза.

– Я отнёс цветы на могилу Тани, – сказал я. Она смотрела на меня и ждала, что я продолжу. – Я не был там с тех пор, как мы похоронили её. Просто пришло время попрощаться. – Она пристально посмотрела на меня, прежде чем кивнуть и снова притянуть меня в объятия.

– Можешь ли ты уйти на обед сейчас? – спросил я.

– Да, мне только нужно предупредить Анжелу, что я ухожу, – прошептала она. Поцеловав меня в щеку, она отстранилась и вышла за дверь, попросил меня подождать её в холе. Когда она наконец-то подошла к сувенирному магазинчику, возле которого я ждал, мы поехали в ресторан Джаспера. Как только мы заняли место за столиком, она посмотрела на меня извиняющейся улыбкой, прежде чем попросить рассказать всё в деталях.

– И ты думаешь, это поможет?

– Да, думаю, поможет, – прошептал я. – Я думаю, что принял все нужные решения, – сказал я с небольшой улыбкой. – Однако думаю, что, вероятно, мне и детей нужно сводить на кладбище. Но не совсем уверен: хорошая это идея или нет, поэтому я поговорю с Хайди и посмотрю, что она скажет. – Она кивнула, соглашаясь.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

– Эдвард, очень приятно видеть тебя снова, – сказала Хайди, сжимая мою руку в крепком рукопожатии.

– Спасибо, что согласилась встретиться со мной вне наших занятий, – сказал я. Она пригласила меня сесть на диван и пододвинула кресло.

– В любое время. Чем я могу помочь? – спросила она.

– На прошлой неделе я ходил на кладбище и, наконец-то, перестал закрываться, – сказал я, улыбаясь одним уголком губ. – Я хочу сводить детей туда, но не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Они не были там с тех пор, как мы похоронили Таню.

Она задумалась на мгновение.

– Знаешь, – начала она. – Зигмунд Фрейд считал, что дети не имеют возможности оплакивать. Он считал, что скорбь и меланхолия слишком трудные эмоции, которые можно осознать и принять в подростковом возрасте, лишь с годами мы можем позвать истинное огорчение.

Её мысли о том, что мои дети не оплакивали потери своей матери, озадачили меня. Сама эта идея была нелепой для меня.

– И ты тоже веришь в это? – спросил я. Небольшой смешок сорвался с её губ, и она покачала головой.

– Вовсе нет. В обществе принято считать, что от детей нужно утаивать разрушения, смерти, или, что дети более жизнерадостные и быстрее приходят в себя после ужасных событий. – Сказала она. – Но лично я считаю, что дети где-то посередине. Хоть они могут пройти сквозь боль и горе смерти одного из родителей, они также могут быстро освоиться и продолжать жить дальше с помощью поддержки взрослых.

Я кивнул, соглашаясь, хотя её слова меня немного задели. В течение длительного времени я не оказывал им родительской поддержки, поэтому нуждался в заверение, что моим детям не причинят больше вреда, чем уже есть.

– Итак, теперь ты знаешь нашу проблему, и как думаешь, ничего плохого не случится, если они навесят могилу матери?

– Эдвард, тебе нужно немного больше верить в свои решения. Дай им возможность выбора и посмотри, что они решат. Они могут выбрать посещение, или, если не захотят, то, возможно, они могли бы сделать открытку или написать письмо. – Она протянула ко мне руку и коснулась моей ладони в обнадеживающем жесте. – Просто убедись, что готов обсудить с ними свой опыт и помочь пройти через это.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Поговорив с Энтони и Элизабет, я спросил, хотят ли они посетить могилу своей матери. Меня поразило, как много они не понимали. Мне пришлось начать с самого начала, и я рассказал им немного о том, как мне дался этот визит на её могилу. Элизабет казалась очень задумчивой, когда она ответила, что хочет сходить, в то время как Тони пожал плечами и сказал, что ему все равно.

Мы договорились, что после нашего следующего посещения семейного психолога, совершим поездку на кладбище. Сет и Белла посещали занятия вместе с нами, но Белла и я решили, что будет лучше, если я свожу туда только своих детей. Поэтому она решила вернуться ко мне домой и приготовить ужин к нашему возвращению.

Тони, Лиз и я остановились возле того же цветочного магазина, что я посещал прошлый раз, и купили еще несколько букетиков лаванды. Забравшись обратно в машину, Тони уткнулся носом в букет и весь оставшийся путь до кладбища восклицал, как хорошо они пахнут.

Припарковав машину, я посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и увидел у Лиз еще более задумчивый взгляд.

– Дорогая, ты готова? – спросил я. Тони посмотрел на меня, а затем непонятным взглядом на Лиз. Он, казалось, просто не понимал, почему это так трудно для его сестры, но потом, удивив меня, обнял её за талию, и не отцепился даже после того, как она вышла из автомобиля.

Доведя их до могилы, я отошёл в сторонку, чтобы они сами могли определить, где им лучше встать. Тони опустился на колени и вытащил засохшее цветы, что я принес на прошлой неделе. Я улыбнулся себе, когда понял, что олени не тронули их, когда от цветов на могилах, которые окружали Таню, остались лишь стебельки, торчавшие из вазы. Тони осторожно налил воду в вазу и опустил туда букет цветов, перед тем как подняться и встать рядом со мной. Я обнял его за плечи, несколько минут мы простояли в тишине, пока Лиз не повернулась ко мне со слезами на глазах.

– Что нужно делать? – прошептала она. Я отпустил Тони и обнял Лиз, притягивая её ближе к себе.

– А что ты хочешь сделать? – спросил я. Она слегка пожала плечами и посмотрела на меня.

– Бабушка сказала, что если я помолюсь, то мама услышит меня, – сказала она. – Я должна прочесть молитву? – Я проглотил свои слезы и кивнул.

– Это хороший способ для того, чтобы начать. Возможно, ты сможешь поговорить с мамой, как помолишься, – предложил я. Лиз посмотрела на Тони и кивком позвала его вперед, но он покачал головой и остался стоять там, где был. Лиз возвратилась к надгробному камню и упала на колени, в то время как я вернулся к Тони и притянул его ближе к себе.

– Мама? – начала Лиз надломившимся голосом. – Я скучаю по тебе, – прошептала она и остановилась. Я смотрел на её спину, на дрожащие плечи, на то, как она поднесла руку к лицу и быстро стерла слезы.

– Папа и Белла помогли мне сделать коробку, где я могу хранить вещи, которые напоминают мне о тебе. Я положила туда бабушкин браслет, я помню, что ты носила его все время. – Её голос был более ровным по сравнение с тем, как звучал вначале. Лиз складывала в коробку все вещи, которые ей напоминали о тех временах, что она провела вместе с матерью. «Коробка воспоминаний» была полностью идеей Беллы. Когда мы делали покупки в центре города Кармель, она нашла большой кедровый сундучок, на крышке которого были вырезаны анютины глазки. Поскольку он была очень дорогой, то я сам купил её, но убедился, что Лиз поняла, что это было от нас двоих.

После того как Лиз совершила подробную детализацию своей «Коробки воспоминаний», она начала думать о более приземленных вещах: таких как школьная и повседневная жизнь. Я поймал себя, что улыбался, когда она рассказывала Тане о Белле и Сете. К сегодняшнему дню она немало добилась за такой короткий срок, и все благодаря Белле. После еще нескольких истории, Лиз решила завершить свою душевную беседу.

– Я люблю тебя, мама, – прошептала Лиз. – Аминь. – Невинность её веры заставила меня улыбнуться, когда я почувствовал, как Тони задрожал под моей рукой. Я посмотрел вниз, слезы текли по его лицу, а сам он смотрел под ноги. Быстро опустившись на колени рядом с ним, я схватился за пряжку его ремня.

– С тобой все в порядке, чемпион? – спросил я. Тони поднял голову, и его зеленые глаза уставились на меня. Он покачал головой, негромкий всхлип сорвался с его губ. Я крепко обнял сына, кладя подбородок на его макушку. – Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? – Он кивнул, но не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы отстраниться, а я не собирался отпускать его. Лиз подошла к брату и легонько погладила его по спине, пока он продолжал пропитывать мою рубашку слезами.

– Что с тобой, Тони? – спросила Лиз утешительным голосом. После нескольких всхлипов, Тони отстранился от меня и посмотрел на Лиз тусклым взглядом.

– Ты помнишь маму, а я нет. Ты говорила, что она читала тебе, играла с тобой в парке, а все, что я могу вспомнить – что она похоже на тебя, – проговорил он между рыданиями. После снова повернулся ко мне и опять спрятал лицо на моей груди, цепляясь за меня.

– Папа, что случилось бы, если бы ты умер, как мама? – спросил он. Я чувствовал, как слезы потекли по моим щекам, и я притянул его ближе к себе.

– Я никуда не собираюсь уходить, – прошептал я. Тем не менее, я понимал, что не мог дать такого обещания. Жизнь была такой короткой и некоторые вещи не зависели от меня.

– Мама тоже не хотела никуда уходить, но она ушла, – плакал Тони. Я поцеловал его в макушку, и Лиз продолжала успокаивать брата.

– Если со мной что-нибудь случиться, то у вас всегда есть бабушка и дедушка, а также Элис с Джаспером, – сказал я.

– Но я хочу Беллу, – сказал он, отстраняясь и смотря на меня. – Она делает все те вещи, о которых говорила Лиз, что мама делала с ней. Я хочу, чтобы Белла стала моей мамой. – Я не смог сдержать рыдание, прижимая его к себе и потянувшись к Лиз. Она тут же обняла Тони и потянула руки ко мне, зажимая его между нами. Через несколько минут Тони посмотрел на меня, Лиз также смотрела на меня через плечо брата, ожидая, что я отвечу на его просьбу.

– Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать.

Обратная дорога домой была тихой, Лиз любовалось пейзажам за окном, а Тони спал. Когда мы подъехали к дому, Лиз сразу побежала вверх по лестнице, в то время как я осторожно вытащил Тони из машины, пытаясь дать ему возможность выспаться, чтобы избавится от эмоционального потрясения. Поднимаясь с ним вверх по лестнице, я думал о том, как помочь и Тони тоже. Он всегда был таким беззаботным и счастливым, поэтому когда сегодня я увидел его переживания, вспомнил, что не только Лиз потеряла свою мать. Одну вещь я знал точно: с ним все будет хорошо. Мы были на верном пути к исцелению и между мной и Беллой, поэтому я был уверен, что с детьми все будет в порядке. Когда я открыл дверь, Тони поднял голову с моего плеча и поцеловал меня в щеку.

– Я люблю тебя, папочка, – прошептал он. Я улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб, прежде чем пойти на кухню, где я услышал тихие голоса.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Энтони. – Пройдя на кухню, я обнаружил Лиз в объятиях Беллы, она тихо плакала. Подняв бровь, я молча спросил Беллу, что произошло, но она лишь улыбнулась мне грустной улыбкой. Лиз отпустила Беллу и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на меня заплаканными глазами.

– Тони и я хотим, чтобы Белла стала нашей мамой, – произнесла Лиз твёрдым голосом. Я посмотрел на Беллу, она выглядела такой же потрясенной, как уверен, и я. Мой взгляд вернулся к Лиз. Я мог представить, что такого рода фразы исходили из уст Тони, но, на самом деле думал, что потребуется некоторое время, прежде чем моя дочь когда-либо смирится с этой мыслью. Лиз опустила руки на бедра, и то, как она посмотрела на меня и её поза в целом напомнили мне о Тане, она выглядела так же, когда была недовольна какими-то моими действиями.

Я беспомощно посмотрел на Беллу, её щеки стали ярко-красными, но когда она поймала мой пристальный взгляд, то выжидающе посмотрела на меня. Я почувствовал, как маленькие ручки обернулись вокруг моей талии, заставляя обратить все свое внимание вниз, на Сета. Он смотрел на меня своими большими карими глазами и широко улыбался, и это его улыбка заставила меня понять, что я люблю его также сильно, как и собственных детей.

– Моя мама может быть мамой и для Тони с Лиз тоже, – сказал он, а затем его улыбка расширилась. Свободной рукой, я взъерошил волосы Сета. Не так я хотел просить руки Беллы, но почувствовал, что надо ей дать понять всю серьезность моих намерений. Я посмотрел на Беллу, и она грустно улыбнулась мне, прежде чем отвести взгляд. Мне сразу стало ясно, что мой медленный ответ на этот вопрос огорчил её, и какая-то небольшая часть меня волновалась её предполагаемым ответом на вопрос: согласна ли она стать моей женой. Откашлявшись, я заставил её повернуться и посмотреть на меня. Я подмигнул Белле, и улыбка вернулась на её лицо, после обратился к детям немного обиженным тоном.

– Не так я планировал сделать предложение, или вы, ребята, собираетесь все испортить? – Белла тихо ахнула, и я быстро посмотрел на неё, чтобы поймать удивленный взгляд, после поставил Тони на ноги и кивнул им, давая понять, что бы они вышли. Все трое хихикнули и выбежали из кухни, оставляя нас с Беллой наедине, замерших в неестественных позах. Белла быстренько отвернулась и схватила нож, вернувшись к нарезанию овощей.

Я подошел к ней со спины, так что мои губы оказались возле её ушек, но не касался. При моей непосредственной близости её рука перестала двигаться, и Белла задержала дыхание. В течение нескольких секунд я просто стоял, обдувая своим дыхание её шею, и потом, наконец, заговорил.

– Ты должна знать, что я хочу, чтобы ты была моей навсегда, – прошептал я, нежно целуя мочку её уха. Она тихонько замурлыкала и откинулась на меня, опуская нож на стол. – Я люблю тебя, Изабелла. И это не изменится. – Она кивнула мне в грудь. Это не было вопросом, скорее подтверждением того, что происходит между нами.


	49. Семья навсегда

**Thanks to: MsKathy ****and everintruiged for keeping my grammar, punctuation and past/present writing in check and for bringing out the best in my writing. **

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally**

**Chapter 49**

**Forever****Family**** / Семья навсегда**

_**Эдвард Каллен**_

– Папа? – Завизжал Энтони пред тем как прыгнут в кровать между Беллой и мной, вытаскивая нас из глубокого сна. Белла встревожено начала ощупывать себе, прежде чем поняла, что я натянул на неё сорочку, после того, как она уснула. Одно дело спать в одной постели, но я не хотел объяснять детям, почему мы оба были голыми в этот момент. Сет был немного более сдержан, когда залезал на кровать вслед за Тони, прижимаясь к боку Беллы.

– Время мультиков! – Счастливо заявил Энтони. Я застонал, интересно будет ли у нас, потом с Беллой время еще поспать. Тони склонился надо мной и схватил пульт с тумбочки, чтобы включить телевизор. Я посмотрел на Беллу, её глаза были готовы закрыться в любой момент, но она все же ласково мне улыбнулась. Все так и должно было быть, но все еще кого-то не хватало. Только я подумал интересно придет ли Лиз, как дверь скрипнула и медленно открылась, и в комнату вошла Лиз, потирая глазки. Я протянул к ней руку, но улыбнувшись, она покачала головой, прежде чем залезть на кровать со стороны Беллы и прижаться к ней.

Я почувствовал, как мое сердце встрепенулось от развернувшейся передо мной картины. Тони и Сет вместе положили голову на мою подушку, и мне пришлось подвинуться, чтобы дать им больше места и положил руку на живот сына. Сет запустил руки в волосы матери, от нечего делать, начал играть с локоном, что лежал на её плече. Но милее всего было для моего сердца, наблюдать за моими девочками, которые склонив головы, о чем-то тихо говорили. Лиз положила голову на плечо Беллы и, улыбаясь, что-то шептала ей на ухо.

Белла повернула голову и посмотрела на меня, широко улыбаясь. Она вытащила руку из-под Сета, и схватила мою руку, прошептав над головами детей «Я люблю тебя». Я сжал её руку, а затем играл с её пальчиками, пока мы все вместе смотрели Скуби Ду. _Это было прекрасно. _

Я позволил себе еще раз в мыслях пробежаться то тому, о чем думал уже несколько дней. Мне нужно было сесть и поговорить со всеми детьми о том, что я собираюсь сделать предложение Беллы. Не думаю, что у меня могли возникнуть какие-нибудь проблемы с Тони и Лиз так, как они всю неделю не давали мне покоя постоянными вопросами, когда же я женюсь на Белле. Главной моей заботой был Сет. У него уже был папа, который в последнее время исправился и попытался стать хорошим отцом. Я волновался, что Сет мог испытывать противоречивые чувства, о том, куда вставить меня в этом уравнение.

После визита Сета, Джейк осознал, что не уделял ему раньше достаточного внимания. Он наконец-то начал звонить каждый воскресный вечер, и это стало настоящий болью в заднице так, как Белла настаивала на том, чтобы Сет был дома, когда отец будет звонить. Воскресный вечер был единственным вечером, который мы проводили раздельно. Мы попытались перенести ночевку по воскресеньям в её дом, но потом согласились, что это было не справедливо по отношению к Элизабет, дом Беллы был настолько мал, что ей приходилось спать на диване. Я постоянно ворчал о покупке ей мобильного телефона, но она все время говорила, что не хочет или он не нужен ей, и что одна единственная ночь не убьет кого-либо из нас.

– Эдвард? – позвала Белла, вытаскивая меня из размышлений, и я посмотрел на неё. – Мы с Лиз решили, что хотим сделать себе сегодня маникюр. Может, ты возьмешь мальчиков и погуляешь с ними в парке или еще что-нибудь, – это было хорошая возможность поговорить с Сетом и Энтони. С Лиз я поговорю, после того как Белла и Сет уедут домой.

– Мне кажется это хорошая идея, Любимая, – прошептал я. Одним глазком взглянув на Лиз, я увидел, что она широко улыбнулась и ближе прижалась к Белле, кладя руку ей на живот.

После нашего воскресного ритуала просмотра мультиков и поедания блинчиков, Лиз и Белла уехали в Монтерей, а я решил сводить мальчишек в их любимый парк. Несколько часов мы провели, играя в прятки, и они все больше удивляли меня. Они были слишком быстрыми и хитрыми для своего возраста, только я подумал, что поймал одного из них, так им каким-то образом удавалось увернуться от меня, постоянно хихикая при этом.

– Перерыв, – провозгласил я. Они полностью измотали меня, и мне нужно было передохнуть. – Давайте купим мороженое в торговой палатке. – Они оба взволновано подпрыгнули, а затем бросились к выходу из парка. Рядом с парком находился бейсбольный стадион, и по выходным они открывали торговые палатки для посетителей парка, даже когда игровой сезон закончился. Каждый из нас схватил свою порцию мороженого, и мы пошли в тенек, где могли просто расслабиться.

– Итак, – начал я, когда мы все покончили со своими замороженными сладостями. – Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

– О чем? – Спросил Сет. Он отправил в рот последний кусок мороженого, и посмотрел на меня, ожидая ответа.

– О том, что я хочу попросить твою маму выйти за меня замуж. – Глаза Тони увеличились, и стали похожи на два огромных блюдца, и он решительно закивал головой, но не смог сказать ни слова. Я посмотрел на Сета, по его лицу было видно, что он что-то обдумывает. – Я хотел узнать, что ты об этом думаешь.

– И это будет означать, что вы станете моим папой?

– Ну, не все так просто. У тебя уже есть папа – Джейк, – проговорил я, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сгримасничать, что происходило всегда, когда я говорил или думал о нем. – Но я бы хотел стать твоим отчимом, если ты не против.

Сет сморщил лоб, а я затаив дыхание, ждал его ответа. Наконец, он посмотрел на Тони, и его улыбка была настолько заразительной, что уголки губ Сета двинулись вверх. Сет посмотрел на меня, склонив голову.

– Это означает, что Тони станет моим братом, не так ли? – Я кивнул, подтверждая.

– Но, тебе придется делиться своей мамой со всеми нами. Ты справишься с этим?

– Это значит, что Тони и Лиз также должны будет делиться со мной вами, правда? – я снова кивнул, чувствуя облегчение, когда он произносил эти слова.

– Да, я люблю тебя Сет, также как люблю Тони и Лиз. Я хочу, чтобы мы все стали одной семьей, так как очень сильно люблю тебя и твою маму.

– Могу я называть тебя папой? – Я задержал дыхание. Конечно, я надеялся, что однажды, он дойдет до этого момента, но не ожидал, что это произойдет так скоро.

– Для меня это будет честью, если ты будешь звать меня папой, но ты не обязан.

Он еще раз посмотрел на Тони, и что-то произошло между ними. Без слов, они поздравили друг друга с некой победой, а затем улыбка осветила лицо Сета. Он повернулся ко мне, быстро вставая и бросаясь ко мне в объятия, крепко сжимая. Тони последовал за ним, и они оба повалили меня на землю, радостно подпрыгивая у меня на животе, обсуждая далеко идущие планы о том, что теперь они станут братьями и будут жить в одном доме. Я засмеялся, а потом повалил их обоих, начиная щекотать, пока они не уступили и, не прекращая смеяться, молили меня остановиться.

– Итак, я могу считать, что вы хорошо отнесетесь к тому, что я попрошу Беллу выйти за меня замуж?

Решительно «да» сорвалась с губ обоих мальчиков.

– Хорошо, но теперь вы должны хранить это в секрете. Никому не рассказывайте, о чем мы говорили. Даже Лиз нельзя говорить, пока я сам не поговорю с ней, что вероятно произойдет сегодня вечером, – проговорил я, смотря на них заговорщицким взглядом. – И особенно, не говорите Белле.

– Могу я называть её мамой? – Спросил Энтони, с надеждой глядя на меня. Я улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Если она скажет мне «да», то я уверен, что ей это понравится. – Взъерошив волосы Тони, мы решили, что Белла с Лиз уже вернулись, и нам вероятно тоже уже пора возвращаться. Сет положил руку на плечо Тони, и тот ответил тем же движением, и в веселом настроении они пошли к машине. Я не мог не испытать чувство гордости о том, какими замечательными детишками были эти мальчишки.

Когда мы вернулись домой, Белла и Лиз были на кухне, обсуждая тонкости выпекания, что было слишком сложно для моих мозгов. Когда я предложил им помощь с приготовлением обеда, то меня выгнали из кухни со словами, что они сами все сделают. Через некоторое время я оказался возле фортепьяно и сыграл несколько мелодий, которые не играл уже несколько лет. Мелодии Моцарта и Дебюсси раздавались по гостиной, в то время как запах чесночного хлеба заполнил дом.

Закрыв глаза, я продолжал играть, пока не почувствовал присутствие Беллы. Мои пальцы изменили движения и, взглянув на неё, я начал играть её мелодию. Я услышал тихий вздох от Беллы, прежде чем она положила руки мне на плечи. Повернув голову, я поцеловал её пальчики, не пропуская нот.

– Не передать словами, как сильно я люблю наблюдать за тобой, когда ты играешь, – прошептала она мне на ухо. Её непосредственная близость и теплое дыхание на щеке, прямым действием отозвалось в моих штанах, натягивая ткань. Улыбаясь, я покачал головой.

– Что? – Спросила она.

– Ты снова и снова заставляешь меня чувствовать себя семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, – сказал я. Я перестал играть и, отодвинув скамью, я протянул Беллу к себе так, что бы она стояла лицом ко мне и опиралась на фортепьяно. Я уткнулся лбом ей в живот, а её руки тут же зарылись в моих волосах.

– Я люблю тебя, Эдвард, – прошептала она. На моих губах заиграла широкая улыбка. Озвучивая своим голосом эти три слова, она лишь усилила мое решение просить её руки. Подняв голову, я посмотрел в её глаза и улыбнулся.

– Я люблю тебя сильнее, – проговорил я, улыбаясь одним уголком губ. Она сжала мои волосы и закатила глаза.

– Я сомневаюсь. – Наклонившись, она оставила нежный поцелуй на моих губах. После того, как она отстранилась, я услышал протяжный вздох. – Мне нужно идти домой после ужина.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, – заскулил я. Притянув её ближе, я проложил дорожку из поцелуев вдоль её шеи, переходя на ключицу.

– Ты не будешь соблазнять меня остаться, – проговорила она, подняв бровь. Я усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– А у меня могло бы получиться?

– Эмммм…да. – Белла рассмеялась, протягивая руки и поднимая меня со скамьи. – Ужин готов, и Лиз на самом деле очень старалась, и было бы не вежливо заставлять её ждать.

Когда мы сели за обеденный стол, у меня появилось стойкой ощущение, что что-то произошло между Беллой и Лиз. Они сделали огромный прогресс в их отношения, и Лиз наконец-то, была в том месте, где полностью принимала Беллу в семью, но также было и что-то другое. Лиз смотрела на Беллу с обожанием, и я мог видеть изменение в поведение, когда Белла говорила и Лиз отвечала. Между ними чувствовался комфорт и легкость, которых не было раньше.

После ужина Белла и Сет уехали домой, чтобы не пропустить еженедельный телефонный разговор Сета с Джейком, а Энтони и Лиз пошли готовиться ко сну. Уложив Энтони в постель, я постучал в дверь комнату Лиз. Когда я вошел, дочь бесшумно лежала в постели, читая одну из книг, купленной ей Беллой несколько месяцев назад.

– Могу я поговорить с тобой?

– Конечно.

– Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Белле, – сказал я, садясь на край её кровати. Она медленно закрыла книгу и села, уделяя мне все свое внимание. – Я хочу попросить её выти за меня замуж, но для начала я хотел поговорить с тобой.

Глаза Лиз загорелись, и она бросилась ко мне в объятия быстрее, чем я успел еще что-либо сказать. Её маленькие щечки распухли под широкой улыбкой, которую я не видел уже достаточно долгое время. Она поцеловала меня в щеку, и короткий визг сорвался с её губ.

– Да, папочка! Я хочу, чтобы Белла стала частью нашей семьи, – радостно сказала она.

– Ты уверена? – Мне перепало немного её энтузиазма. Всю прошлую неделю, она чуть ли не вынуждала меня отправиться с Беллой к министру, но я никогда не подтверждал, ни одни из своих планов. У меня были мысли, что скорей всего она хорошо отнесется к этой новости, но она всегда была такой капризной, что я не мог быть уверенным до конца.

– Да. Папа, я люблю Беллу, – по тону её голоса, можно было предположить, что она просто в шоке, что я мог усомниться в ней, что заставило меня негромко рассмеяться. Все было так, будто она полностью стерла все воспоминания об её ужасном поведении с Беллой в самом начале.

– То есть ты хорошо отнесешься к тому, что она станет твоей мачехой? – Спросил я, и она кивнула. – Также это означает, что Сет станет твоим сводным братом. Поэтому ты впускаешь в дом не только еще одну женщину, но еще и маленького мальчика, который вероятно будет без конца тебя раздражать, – напомнил я. Она, нахмурившись, посмотрела на меня, а затем, глубокомысленно подняв глаза к потолку, Лиз снова посмотрела на меня уже с улыбкой. Залезая под одеяла, её улыбка стала еще больше.

– Я могу справиться с этим, – начала она. – Пока мы не выравниваем ситуацию.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я хочу младшую сестренку, – заявила она, улыбаясь.

– Чтоооо?

– Младшую сестру, – вновь заявила она, глядя на меня, как на идиота. Я пробежался рукой по волосам, а затем провел по лицу. Я понятия не имел, как реагировать на её просьбу. Я даже не знал, хотел ли я говорить о младенцах, прежде чем начать обсуждать их.

– Эм… ты запрыгиваешь немного вперед. Давай вернемся к предыдущему вопросу, – сказал я, пытаясь направить её мысли на предложение. – Ты действительно не против, что Белла и Сет станут частью нашей семьи? – Она кивнула. – Я хочу заверить тебя, что Белла не будет пытаться занять место твоей матери. Ты просто будешь счастливым ребенком с двумя матерями, которые любят тебя.

– Я знаю. – На её лице появилась грустная улыбка, но она казалось больше рефлекторной, чем грустной. Я потянул её в объятия, и поцеловал дочь в лоб.

– Спасибо Лиз, – прошептал я. Она кивнула мне в грудь, и на минутку прижавшись ко мне, плюхнулась обратно на кровать. Поправив ей одеяло, я пошел к двери, но прежде чем я успел открыть её, Лиз заговорила.

– У тебя уже есть кольцо?

– Нет, пока еще нет, – сказал я.

– Можно я пойду с тобой? Возможно, я помогу тебе с выбором?

– Я думаю, это великолепная идея. Может быть, нам нужно будет взять с собой Тони и Сета. – Лиз сморщила нос, прежде чем пожать плечами.

– Я полагаю, да, – смягчилась она.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Белла Свон -Блек**_

– Быстрее, мама! – Скулил Сет у дверей.

– Успокойся, – Сказала я, складывая одежду в небольшую сумку. – Ты упаковал свою зубную щетку.

– Нет, у меня уже есть одна в комнате Тони. – _Ну, конечно же, есть. _– Так мы увидим Элис? Я скучал по ней, когда она уехала. – Я сдерживала смех, вспоминая, что каждый раз, когда мы говорили о свадьбе Элис, он хмуро смотрел на нас. Бедный Джаспер оказался перед необходимостью сделать что-то, чтобы расположить к себе Сета, потому что тот был немного раздражен тем, что его возлюбленную увели у него из-под носа.

– Да, у них в доме намечается большой пикник. Она и Джаспер вчера вернулись из своего медового месяца поэтому, сегодня мы собираемся приветствовать счастливую семейную пару.

Сет бросил на меня грозный взгляд, а затем раздраженный вышел из комнаты, что-то ворча себе под нос. Я хихикнула, и застегнула сумку.

Когда мы припарковались у дома Эдварда, то Сет выбежал из машины, быстрей, чем я успела заглушить мотор. Он бросился бежать вверх по лестнице, так как Элис открыла дверь, и он практически сбил её с ног из-за сильного желания увидеть её. Когда я поднялась по лестнице, она все еще продолжала хихикать, и я обняла её.

– Как прошла поездка?

– Ты разыгрываешь меня? – Спросила она, когда мы пошли в сторону кухни. – Песчаные пляжи, фантастический вид и он _только_ в шортах, – смеясь, сказала она, указывая на Джаспера. Джаспер посмотрел на меня и махнул рукой, прежде чем вернутся к маринованию мяса. Я рассмеялась, когда Эдвард зашел с внутреннего дворика со щипцами для барбекю в руках. Я сразу ощутила, как тепло от его присутствия растеклось по моему телу. Только просто находясь с ним в одном помещение, я сразу чувствовала возбуждение и сексуальное влечение к нему.

Эдвард подошел ко мне и быстренько поцеловал меня в знак приветствия, затем пошел к стейкам, которые Джаспер наколол на вилки. Мне казалась, что это очень забавно, что Эдвард не мог приготовить ни одного блюда на кухне, но оказался абсолютно великолепным поваром на гриле, в то время как я сжигала все, что пыталась приготовить на гриле.

– Звонили мама и папа и сказали, что их задержали какие-то дела, и что они приедут примерно через пятнадцать минут, – сказал Эдвард Элис. Элис кивнула, Джаспер протянул её в объятия, наклоняя. Он оставил на её губах мощный влажный поцелуй, до следующего возращения Эдварда из патио.

– Итак, что нужно делать? – Спросила я, игнорируя их шаловливый флирт. _Молодожены. _

– Не могла бы ты сделать салат, пока я закончу десерт? – Спросила Элис, ища в холодильнике все нужные продукты для салата. Я достала разделочную доску и нож, когда она выложила продукты на стол.

– Итак, Лиз рассказала, что у тебя с ней был хороший разговор, когда ты ездила с ней на маникюр, – проговорила она с широкой улыбкой.

– Да, она словно раскрыла мне глаза, – ответила я. В моих мыслях всплыли воспоминания о том дне, когда произошло то, о чем я рассказала Элис.

– Мы только в массажные кресла, когда она словно гром среди ясного неба, обрушила на меня вопрос, хочу ли я выйти замуж за Эдварда, – сказала я, слегка улыбаясь.

– И что ты ответила? – Спросила Элис, по ней можно было видеть, что она жаждала моего ответа, но изо всех сил старалась этого не показывать.

– Я спросила её, хочет ли она меня видеть кем-то большим, чем просто подругой её отца. – Проговорила я, продолжая нарезать помидоры, вспоминая чувство, которые вызвал у меня этот вопрос. Когда она спросила меня о замужестве с её отцом, в моей голове тут же возникло миллион сомнений. У меня уже был один неудачный брак, и я хотела бы убедиться, что такого больше не повторится. Но мысль о том, что Эдвард будет моим мужем, заставляла мое сердце петь, и в тот момент я поняла, что не имеет значения, какие препятствия возникали на нашем пути. Он был единственным человеком, которого я когда-либо любила. Он намекал мне, что хотел большего от наших отношений, и даже почти сказал мне, что предложение будет. Я на самом деле не задумывалась об этом, пока Лиз не выложила мне все это в салоне.

– Земля вызывает Беллу? – Смеясь, сказала Элис и легонько толкнула меня.

– Прости, я просто задумалась об Эдварде, – ответила я, краснея.

– Так что же ты сказала Лиз?

– О чем?

– О том, хочет ли она, чтобы ты стала её мачехой, – сказала она, раздраженно выдохнув.

– Ох…Ну, она сказала мне, что она и Энтони хотят, чтобы я стала частью их жизни, – сказала я с легкой улыбкой. – Это было на самом деле очень мило.

– Итак, теперь моему глупому брату осталось поднять свою задницу и спросить, – сказала Элис, подмигнув.

– Элис, не запрыгивай так далеко вперед. Сейчас все очень хорошо между нами, но я не думаю, что нам нужно куда-то спешить, я могу и подождать, – сказала я.

– Итак, если бы он спросил тебя, ты бы ответила «да»?

– Конечно, я бы сказала «да». Он – все для меня. Короткий визг слетел с губ Элис, и она крепко-крепко меня обняла.

– О, Боже мой, Белла! Я знала, что это больше, чем просто совпадение, когда вы встретились на пляже. Вам ребятам суждено было быть вместе.

Я почувствовал, как мои губы растягиваются в небольшой улыбке. Не вспомнить, сколько я насчитала таких совпадений, которые привели нас друг к другу. Не то чтобы я не верила в судьбу, но не возможно было отрицать, будто что-то подталкивало нас друг к другу. Элис посмотрела на меня и поцеловала в щечку.

– Ты скоро станешь моей сестрой, я чувствую это.

– Вау! – Сказал Джаспер, открывая дверь. – Если бы я знал, что вы обе тут будете _вытворять_, то сказал бы Эдварду лететь сюда и смотреть шоу.

– Ох, заткнись Джаспер. – Элис закатила глаза и отпустила меня, возвращаясь к десерту.

– Что произошло? – Спросил Эдвард, возвращаясь в дом.

– Ничего, – быстро ответила я, не желая, чтобы Джаспер озвучил проявление любви Элис ко мне, окончательно смутив меня. Эдвард изогнул бровь, но подошел ко мне сзади и поцеловал в шею.

– Я уже говорил тебе сегодня, что люблю тебя? – Прошептал он.

– Последние восемь часов не говорил.

– Хммм, я думаю это нужно исправить, – сказал он, поворачивая меня лицом к себе. Он осторожно зажал мое лицо между своими ладонями. – Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, поцеловав мой нос. – Я люблю тебя, – затем он поцеловал мою щеку. – Я так люблю тебя, – его губы спустились к мои губам, и он зажал мою нижнюю губу меж своих. Нежно втянув мою губу в свой рот, он провел по ней языком, я застонала от такого интимного жеста. Он отстранился, и его зеленые глаза посмотрели на меня. И со всей той любовью, что я чувствовала от него, он в последний раз прошептал. – Я люблю тебя.

Он отпустил мое лицо, и я обняла его за шею, – Я тоже люблю тебя.

– Вот только не надо этих телячьих нежностей! – Громкий голос Эммета заставил вздрогнуть всех нас, когда он вошел на кухню. Его рассмешила наше потрясение, прежде чем он успел получить подзатыльник от Роуз.

– Заткнись, – сказала Роуз с усмешкой. Её девочки забежали на кухню, но когда заметили, что детей тут нет, побежали вверх по лестнице искать их.

– Мама и папа доктор только что приехали, – сказала Роуз, подмигнув. _Она немного слишком сильно наслаждалась флиртом с Карлайлом._

Весь вечер мы проверили, слушая рассказы о приключения Элис и Джаспера на Гавайях. Тони подталкивал Джаспера, что бы тот рассказал ему о волнах на северном побережье, в то время как Сет продолжал впиваться в Джаспера взглядом. И даже истории про серфинг не помогли оттаять моему сыну.

Лиз вела себя как то странно в течение всего ужина, и я задавалась вопросом, что же не так, но каждый раз, когда я начинала обсуждение этой темы, Эдвард вмешивался и отвлекал меня более приземленными вопросами. Через некоторое время, я заметила, что Лиз и Эдвард о чем-то шептались, и я сделала пометку, что нужно будет спросить его об этом позднее.

Когда мы закончили ужин, солнце уже почти висело над горизонтом. Я встала, чтобы помочь убрать тарелки, но Эсме забрала тарелки из моих рук и сказала, что они с Карлайлом сами займутся уборкой. Вздохнув, я расслабилась, зная, что бесполезно было спорить с ней.

– Пойдем, прогуляемся, – прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо, хватая за локоть и ведя к двери.

– Мы не можем просто так уйти, – быстро сказала я. – Твоя семья…

– Поймет, – прервал он меня. Покачав головой, я все равно последовала за ним из дома. Я не собиралась отрицать тот факт, что хотела проводить с ним столько времени, сколько он хотел проводить со мной.

Пройдя через ворота, взявшись за руки, мы пошли на пляж. Солнце уже почти касалось горизонта, когда он остановился у самой кромки воды и повернулся ко мне. Посмотрев на его лицо, я не увидела там ничего кроме любви, тогда он наклонился и страстно поцеловал меня. Когда он отстранился, мои реснички затрепетав, открылись, и я увидела перед собой небольшую синенькую коробочку. Мое сердце пропустило удар, когда на ум пришли мысли, что это может означать.

Я уставилась на коробочку, поскольку мои руки дрожали, когда я потянулась к ней. Это была картонная коробочка, в которую обычно кладут небольшую бархатную коробочку с кольцом. Когда я открыла её, то была удивлена, увидев несколько аккуратно сложенных листочков. _Это было не то, что я ожидала. _Я выдохнула, и ничего не понимая, бросила взгляд на Эдварда. На его лице была небольшая улыбка, и он кивнул в сторону коробки.

– Прочти их, – прошептал он.

Я вытащила верхнюю бумажку и развернула, обнаружив там почерк Сета, который нацарапал на симпатичной розовой бумажке сердечное послание.

_Я люблю твои объятия и поцелуи._

Его признание заставило меня улыбнуться. Я никогда не догадывалась, что ему действительно нравится публичное проявление чувств так, как он постоянно скулил, когда я это делала. Мне стало интересно, написал ли он это, потому что действительно так думает, или то, что он думал, я хотела бы услышать. Усмехнувшись, я сложила бумажку и вытащила следующую. На точно такой же бумаге был красивый и аккуратный почерк Энтони.

_Я люблю, когда ты готовишь ужин, и я чувствую будто мы настоящая семья. _

Я сладко улыбнулась написанному на бумаге и почувствовала, как слезы подступают к глазам. Бросив взгляд на Эдварда, я заметила, что его улыбка не дрогнула. Во всяком случае, сейчас, мне казалось, что он еще сильнее излучает свою любовь ко мне. Закусив губу, я вытащила следующее послание, которое, как я поняла, было от Элизабет.

_Я люблю, что вы всегда такая хорошая, даже когда я сержусь, __и что вы делаете те вещи, которые напоминают мне о маме. _

Больше я не могла сдерживать слезы, и они свободно лились по моим щекам. Была еще одна записка, и я медленно вытащила её, понимая, что она будет от Эдварда.

_Я люблю в тебе все. Ты делаешь меня целым, и я хочу провести остаток жизни с тобой. _

Быстрое движение Эдварда отвлекло меня от любовного послания, когда он опустился на одно колено передо мной, держа в руках небольшую черную коробочку.

– Выходи за меня замуж? – Спросил он, открывая крышку. Своим ошеломленным взглядом я впилась в его зеленые глаза, и знала, что это был правильный поступок. Это был следующий шаг к моей долгой и счастливой жизни. Опустившись на колени, я кинулась к нему в объятия.

– Да, тысячу раз, да! – Сказала я. Он положил руки на мою спину и крепче прижал к себе. Я наклонила голову и встретилась с его губами, и он поцеловал меня с такой страстью, от которой загибаются пальцы на ногах. Одним быстрым движением он поднялся на ноги и, сгребая меня в объятья, покружил. Я громко рассмеялась, когда увидела весь клан Калленов, наблюдающих за нами из окна.

– У нас есть зрители, – сказала я, негромко смеясь. Он посмотрел на дом, а потом улыбнулся мне в ответ.

– Ну что ж, давай устроим им представление, потому что как только мы вернемся в дом, я всех выгоню оттуда. – Он притянул меня ближе к себе, пока наши губы не встретились. Его губы снова настойчиво двигались по моим, когда он мягко раздвинул их и проскользнул своим язычком внутрь. Мои руки сжали его волосы, и я потянула своего мужчину ближе к себе, давая понять, что я была еще далека от того, что бы закончить поцелуй. Наши языки ласкали друг друга, и я почувствовала знакомое порхание бабочек в животе. Задыхаясь, я отстранилась и посмотрела в глаза Эдварда. Он был прекрасен.

– Я буду любить тебя всегда, – прошептал он.

– И я тебя.

**A note from lothlorein/mscope (an awesome reader/reviewer of my story): **HOFY Wrap Up Party. Everyone Is Invited ~ As you all know OOE has finished writing HOFY. I know, I know, no one wants the story to end. Beginning Monday (6/22) we will begin a week long celebration to honor this story and it's author on the HOFY thread at Twilighted.

Then on Sunday, June 28th at 5:30 pm PST, OOE will post the epilogue. We hope you will join us at 6pm PST, on the thread, and be a part of the festivities.

We will have daily discussions of the story and memories from the thread. Thank You ~ Lothlorien

**OOE HERE:** The discussions over the last three days, on the thread, have brought me to tears on several occasions so I hope you all will stop by and read some of the recaps of the story. Plus, my husband has gotten involved and is playing on the thread as well, between him and two other peens, the entertainment value has spiked. LOL

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE PARTY**-To be able to participate in the chat you must have a separate account for the forums and it can take a few days to be verified. So, if you plan on attending the party, then go right now and sign up to get your account name. The link to my thread is on my profile page and should get you to the proper place, then just click register. If you are already signed up, take a trip over there and click on the chat to make sure you can get on, instead of waiting until the last minute. It should be a lot of fun and I'll be there to chat with y'all about the story.

***SIGH* I think I'm going to need a program for the review addiction that I have since there is only one more chapter(epilogue) that will be posted and I'm going to go into detox. Make sure you put me on AUTHOR ALERT so you don't miss out on anything I may write in the future (and I've got some HUGE plans)**

**So click that little green button and feed my addiction and review please.**


End file.
